


Sanctuary Gardens or The Banks fuck the Commonwealth

by SweetieT03



Series: Sanctuary Gardens [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Accidental Plot, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bitch Marcy long, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Branding, Cheating, Claiming Bites, Come Eating, Consensual Somnophilia, Conspiracy Theories, Daddy Kink, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Deathclaw Companion, Dick Girl, Dif, Do not repost, Dogmeat is a Good Boy, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Violence, Domme, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Embarrassment, Energy Field Sexual Interfacing, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foot Massage, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Futanari, Gang Bang, Gay Sex, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Group Marriage, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Kidnapping, Knotting, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/F/F/Dickgirl, M/M, Male/Male/Male, Marcy is not treated kindly, Massage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Minute men sex cult, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Mommy Kink, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mr.Gutsy/male settler, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Omega Jun Long, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Overstimulation, Ownership, Pack Bitch, Pack Bonding, Pack Orgies, Painful Sex, Peeping, Phone Sex, Pip boy calls, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Please actually train the deathclaw, Porn With Plot, Prostate Massage, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Radstags, References to Knotting, Relationships Are Slow Burn, Riding, Ritual Sex, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rut, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Sex Used As A Coping Mechanism, Sex interrupted by super mutants, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Training, Sexual Violence, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Somnophilia, Suit Sex, Synth Sex, Tan lines, Tattoos, Threats of Violence, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Training, Twins, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unusual Pairings, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Politics, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves in Heat, Wolf Instincts, all for the point of sex, as in going for porn level cheeze, automatron/female settler, baby alpha, beastiality, beta sturges, dangerous sex, dark skin, deathclaw dick, deathclaw/male settler, dick girl/female, dick girl/male, dick with strangers, don't tell daddy!, eat cum to live, energy penis, eventually all companions, female/female/female, female/female/male - Freeform, female/male/male, fucked into alphahood, growing dick, heat - Freeform, inspired by porn, lying, magic seman, male/female - Freeform, massage oil, mif, pissing, power armor sex, pronebone, sex during phone call, sex friends - Freeform, sex is now, sex makes right, sex used to seal treaty agreements, sex with animals, shackles, the amount of angst needed for porn, this is not how you play the game, werewolves packs, what if you could turn the raiders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 195,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieT03/pseuds/SweetieT03
Summary: A super sexual family of werewolves survives the bombs and fucks the commonwealth. They use sex to spread their influence get info make allies and find their missing son.
Relationships: Codsworth/Female Sole Survivor, Codsworth/Male Sole Survivor, Codsworth/Sole Survivor (Fallout), Curie/Female Sole Survivor, Curie/Male Sole Survivor, Curie/Sole Survivor (Fallout), Deathclaw/Male Sole Survivor, Dogmeat & Sole Survivor (Fallout), Dogmeat/Male Sole Survivor, Female Sole Survivor/Male Sole Survivor, Female Sole Survivor/Original Character(s), Female Sole Survivor/Sturges, Horatio/Male Sole Survivor, Jun Long & Female Sole Survivor, Jun Long/Marcy Long, Jun Long/Sole Survivor, Male Sole Survivor/Piper Wright, Male Sole Survivor/Sturges, Marcy Long/Sole Survivor, OC/OC, OC/OC/OC, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Preston Garvey & Sole Survivor, Preston Garvey/Female Sole Survivor, Preston Garvey/Male Sole Survivor, Preston Garvey/Sole Survivor, Sole Survivor (Fallout)/Everyone, Vault 81 security/ male sole survivor, codsworth/Preston, diamond city guards/ female sole survivor, female sole survivor/ Jun Long/ Male sole survivor, katy/male sole survivor, marcy long/Dogmeat, rachel/male sole survivor, settler/raider, sole survivor/ Preston Garvey/ Marcy Long, sole survivor/ settler/settler/sturges, sole survivor/codsworth, sole survivor/settler, vault 81 - Relationship
Series: Sanctuary Gardens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749922
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Meet the Banks

**Author's Note:**

> Forewarning-this started as a crack taken seriously sex cult were wolf story i’m writing as I’m playing the game a 4th time-with mods this time and I’ve never taken the military route ( i might i just haven't) before  
> Now that everything's happened with the corona-virus-i’m trying to put more time into my writing-to not go insane and this is the first story I’ve posted so feel free to flame****  
> *** There won’t be total focus on retelling of missions and quest just enough setting that the ocs fuck pretty much everyone they meet***  
> ***As you can imagine I’m not really too sure of all the tags and warnings so let me know if i miss something

Chapter 1 Sanc Gardens: Into the wasteland  
Survivor Kitty Banks  
Kitty Banks wife of Nate Robert Banks-Retired war hero-Mother of Shaun  
It started before the bombs went off . While many in the neighborhood knew that her husband was a war hero few knew them personally. Just that they were married, had Shaun and had the money for a Mr. Handy. A gift from the men for when they were away. What wasn’t well known was that she and her husband met in college where she had been considering joining up before she suffered a knee injury at a gov’t training facility. Or that both she and Nate had been werewolves. They were bitten at a swingers party during Nate's leave. There they’d met their lovers Julia and Clyde both other werewolves. Another army couple who would then become her pt and Financial Advisor consecutively. The four of them didn’t know who Shawn's father was but the four of them were happy and hot for each other. So much so that Julia and Clyde had a house right around the bin. But they weren’t considered for Vault-Tec. So the Banks didn’t really consider it either. They were a pack after all happy and growing.  
Nate Banks was a tall muscular handsome alpha with dark brown eyes, buzz-cut, gorgeous dimples and an encouraging smile. That he became a war hero wasn’t a surprise even without the special ops missions. Generous but jealous and an utter family man now that he was back  
He’d been pushing for them to move to somewhere a little bit more country-not to get away but for more room. He wanted them all together under his roof no farther away than necessary and there were no houses in sanctuary that fit that. He’s decided he wants another child and is more than happy to demand it of his betas Julia and Clyde.  
Kitty Banks herself is a short curvaceous woman with honey brown skin shoulder length curly black hair and a sprawling tattoo of God's garden all over her back. Her knee injury had healed almost instantly after the bite but that didn’t stop Nate from hiring Julia for both comfort and appearance. Julia’s presence helped Kitty with her loneliness and reassured Nate’s nasty jealousy. That meant Kitty was getting it hard from Julia’s beta dick and often enough she utterly distracted from her brief inclination to find work. As the packs omega Nate’s more than happy to attempt to keep the sweet woman barefoot and pregnant.   
Julia was an athletic looking woman of medium height and Hispanic descent with long red hair and full sleeves of tattoo on her arms and warm brown eyes. A little haughty to everyone ,her assertive behavior and dominance, not to mention her little surprise down-south may have caused heat between them but also nearly caused enough fights between her and Nate that she almost left the pack. That’s why she’s the head beta and Nate’s right hand. Unfortunately that meant she'd felt badly that she was impotent. Unable to contribute to the future tribe of children Nate wanted. Julia had been dating Clyde officially after having been his on again off again domme for a few years.  
Clyde States, who’d been a distant childhood friend of Nate’s before the party, is a youthful man of medium height, had a lean swimmer’s build, tousled brown hair, olive skin spotted with moles, with blue eyes. A genius with little family outside of the pack he and Nate reconnected when he decided to join the military to pay for schooling. After serving his time he was happy to move in with Julia. He’d been hesitant when Nate had asked him to father the next child but quickly became excited when he realized how hot it made Kitty despite her saying she wasn’t ready for another child. 

That morning Kitty and Clyde were just finishing up in the bathroom when Julia and Nate came in from their normal morning run. 

With her pajama bottoms pushed down to her knees Kitty moaned into the bathroom mirror Clyde pounding into her from behind. ‘Unnh’, Clyde groans watching that brown ass bounce on his dick.  
“Fuck fuck you like that you like me fucking my baby into you kitty cat, fuck”, Kitty whimpers arching her back “ you ready to get fucking pregnant kitty Ugh”  
He slaps her ass in time with his words. Kitty starts to moan higher as he spreads her ass cheeks rubbing a thumb over her clenching asshole.  
“Dammit”, he groans grabbing her neck with his other hand “ i can’t even fuck your ass until i knock you up”  
Clyde squeezes his grip a little harder as he thrusts into her cutting off her air. Kitty’s puffing out tiny gasping breaths as he goes harder that turn into a whine when he lets both hands; going to her waist as his hips stutter and he cums into her.  
Well he grins at her as he pulls out and leans against the wall.   
“ Now That's something to get up early for!”  
“Are you finished”, Kitty pouts” I-”  
“I think you forgot something”, Julia smirks from the doorway.  
She’s sweaty from jogging and her tiny shorts are tenting obscenely at the front.  
Stripping, she walks past Clyde to Kitty, grabbing large brown breasts through her pajama top. “Juls”, Kitty gasps as Julia kisses her neck and slides a hand down her front. Julia starts pistoning two fingers in and out of Kitty’s moist heat before she turns back to clyde with a bitchy look that instantly had his dick twitching from where it's now grasped in his hand.  
“Codsworth, Code: SXXFMLY”  
And Clyde turns his head to find Codsworth filling the doorway replacing his attachments with fun time tools and rubber hands.  
“Yes madam J”  
“Clyde needs to remain hard for our after breakfast bonding time with our Alpha please get him ready and put a ring on him”  
“Hey, I” Clyde blushes furiously trying to get around Codsworth.  
“Not to worry sir” Codsworth shushes him one long maniacal arm shoving a clean cloth into his mouth as another bends him over the toilet and another holds him by the hip. Once he stops struggling to spit out the cloth Codsworth grips his waist and his dick and starts stroking him roughly.

Julia and Kitty have moved to the shower a tight fit that they feel every bit of, as Julia fucks Kitty against the wall with her thick 10 in cock. Julia’s growling; Kitty’s nails clawing her back as she yowls with every thrust. “So good, fuck, so good” whines Kitty. When Julia hits her cervix with little forceful grunts Kitty can’t help but squeeze tighter and tighter on Julia's cock as she gets closer to the abyss. “Right there right there “,then Kitty’s calls finally end in a high pitch yelp and she’s a shaking mess. Julia pulls out and before pushing her to kneel before she takes her self in hand and rubs the cock head over kitty’s checks she slaps kitty with her dick lightly on her lips starting into her unusual grey eyes before coming on her face  
The doorbell rings and they hear Nate answer it.  
It's the man from vault-tec again. They all tense up as they hear Nate continue to speak with him instead of sending him away before actually cleaning themselves up, grabbing clothes from the bedroom and making their way to the kitchen.  
Codsworth hands Clyde a cup of coffee as Kitty snatches up a comic book  
Julia struts over to Nate whose smirking coffee in one hand newspaper in the other and asks him what that was about  
Nate states nothing will ever happen so he told the salesman about Julia and Clyde as well just to get it out of the way  
Codsworth comes back up the hall prompting Kitty to check on Shaun, Nate follows behind  
They settle Shawn down only to hear Codsworth call out “mom you might want to see this!”  
And have Clyde and Julia come running down the hall practically dragging then up to the television  
The man on screen got a few seconds in before kitty realized they were talking about bombs, bombs! Then they hear it; an explosion that shakes the earth, they don’t think. Nate Kitty Julia and Clyde gripping each other and Shaun. They make it to the gate before they slow down and blanch. Nate drags them all , grabbing Julia and Clyde by their shirts up to the front of the line and got right in the soldier's face before stating that they were on the list and to let them thru. Surprisingly the salesman had taken Nate at face value and dutifully added Julia and Clyde to the list ‘2 males, 2 females, one infant-checks out’ and hurries them thru the checkpoint before another shake rocks them they climb upon the vault-tec platform and are lowered into the vault.  
They’re rushed thru security given jumpsuits before being rushed to a room full of … pods?  
They’re assured everything's going to be explained during orientation and pressed into pods.  
Kitty, Julia, and Clyde on the left , Nate and Shawn directly across on the right.  
Kitty wakes to see 3 people in strange clothing open Nate's pods and struggles as they attempt to pull the upset child away from her weakened husband. She’s frozen in horror when the man shoots him. She tearfully attempts to memorize the man as he comments that they still have back ups.  
Julia and Clyde come awake to immense pain and struggle druggedly in their pods before they’re all frozen once more.

Julia wakes to Kitty opening her pod, shaking and crying, but refusing to explain. She keeps looking over her shoulder to Nate's pod.  
Julia looks at Nate's body Horror and sadness building bile at the back of her throat before she registers the alarms ringing through the air.   
She tilts Kitty’s tear streaked face up and kisses her lightly.  
“Quickly get Clyde, I need to take a look”  
“ Ok” When Kitty’s working at the release of Clyde's pod Julia goes over to Nates.  
She closes her eyes for a moment before gently sliding off Nate's ring.  
“ I’ll take care of our pack now”  
“What the hell happened?” Clyde's pushes past her to grab at the body but stops when his hand touches frost.  
“Clyde…”  
“What Happened?”  
“We have to get out of here” Kitty whispers from behind them. She’s not facing them looking over the controls of another pod. “Everyone’s dead”  
“What the hell happened? What the fuck why are you so calm?” Clyde's beyond angry.   
“Where’s Shawn?”  
His Alpha is dead, their child is missing and no one is giving him any answers.  
Sometime later…  
Kitty had told them what happened to Nate and Shawn and Clyde...reacted poorly.  
He’d screamed for a good min before yanking kitty to him and shaking her over her furious denials. Julia stopped them then looking Clyde in the eyes and glaring, “ Alright now you’ve had your time to just be angry. Now lets be smart, this is not Kitty’s fault. Whoever's fault it is will pay. But first we need to find out what happened, find a safe place to get our bearings , and come up with a plan to get Shaun back. Blaming someone who wasn’t any more capable than you were isn’t going to do that.”  
He’s still spitting in frustration when they loop back to the cafeteria for the second time. They do have to leave. There’s no food and barely edible water. They each have a weapon now except Kitty, which he’s glad for considering the rad-roaches. They were horrified finding out what happened to Vault 111 but had found nothing on Shawn's kidnappers. That had silenced Kitty’s frustratingly few suggestions completely. Julia’s gone to look over the vault once more for anything else it might be good to have with them but not before shoving Clyde into a corner and demanding he make up with Kitty before she returns or else.  
“Yeah whatever” he mutters under his breath before looking over from where he’s sitting at a table to Kitty who's poking at the computer in the back. Bent over the desk chair rather than sitting in it the vault suit pulled tightly over her gloriously rounded ass and clung to her nether lips. His dick twitched.  
“Kitty Kat come over here “  
She freezes, and turns to look at him her black curls shielding her face as she tries to take in his expression.   
“I’m sorry, ok” he sighs standing up” just come over here so I can apologize properly, please”  
Kitty bites her lip before coming over avoiding looking at him in the face. When she’s in front of him he hugs her pressing her body into his and holding her before she hugs back.  
She sighs looking into his eyes “I’m still mad at you you know, this situation is, this is a nightmare!”  
“ I know, I”m sorry”  
Clyde takes a moment to rub her sides compassionately  
“ Bright side though” Kitty blinks” You look really pretty in that suit”  
They both chuckle, Kitty looks him over not having taken a moment to do so  
“You too”  
Kitty’s head is starting fuzz. Everything is so bad right now she knows. It was all consuming and she couldn’t really think of anything else. Clyde must be using his pheromones. Kitty was the pack omega her instinct was to comfort; she needed comfort, they both needed to be as close as possible right now!  
Her eyes are drawn to his bulge. Clyde goes from rubbing her sides to her breasts plucking a tightened nipple. The little flair of pain went right to her nether regions.  
“I’m just so glad we’re still alive! And everything fits! It's not too tight right”  
He rubs her camel-toe pulling the fabric so that it snaps back.  
“ No, not, not on me, what about you?” Kitty stutters as his fingers spread warmth as he moves in to kiss at her neck.  
‘Yeah actually it wasn’t before but now it's a little, Uh, a little tight around the crotch area”, Clyde grabs her hand and moves it to his dick and encourages her to rub. “I just can’t seem to adjust!” He complains.  
“Maybe if you take the suit off” Kitty gasps as Clyde finds her clit and rubs it through the moist material at her crotch. “Well I’d be the only one undress, I don’t want to be rude! Hey what if both got undressed?” “yeah ok”  
In a flash  
Clyde pulled off Kitty’s suit and smacked her ass before shoving his suit down to his ankles and shoving his cock in her hot mouth.  
“Uh, Uh, Uh,” he grunts as he thrusts with fists full of Kitty’s soft hair. “Such a warm mouth pussy…” Kitty’s making little filthy choking noises and moaning around his cock. It stings hotly where her nails scratch at his ass from her tight grip and the wet suction of her bobbing head.  
Julia runs in right when he’s about to come, having heard the noises and fearing the worst. Julia stops taking in the rough glide of Clyde’s penis going as it passes Kitty’s swollen lips.  
When Julia comes running through the doors Clyde starts back, dropping Kitty’s curls and losing his balance and hitting the floor.   
“What” Kitty starts.  
“Sorry guys just me” Julia smirks before eying Kitty’s naked ass. “Helping each other work out some frustration I see”  
“Sorry” Kitty mutters embarrassed  
“No worries I’m more worried you started without me”  
Julia walks around Kitty to the table and bench behind her. She eyes the bench in disgust. This is why Clyde hadn’t sat down.  
“Thankfully there are plenty of clean suits at the entrance, we don’t have to worry about these.”  
Julia strips out of her suit placing it on the bench before sitting down her hard cock aiming straight up.  
Julia pulls Kitty down until the woman’s licking a wet line back to the cock head from the base and kissing the tip.   
“Fuck, you look so good sucking cock” She gasps at a playful scrap of teeth that was quickly sooth by a slow suck. Kitty backs off spitting on her hand before gripping the hard dick in front of her and giving it a few long firm strokes.  
“So pretty” She kisses the head again sucking it down her throat so slowly and holding it before coming up again. Glazed eyes fixed on Julia she kisses her way down to her balls sucking one then the other into her mouth and moaning.   
“Good girl”  
After a few lingering sucks Kitty wraps her lips around Julia’s member.  
Kitty has a second to think ‘did it grow?’ Her mouth feels like it's being stretched out even more than before. Then Clyde’s pushing her forward and pressing into her soaked pussy lips. The burn of it clears her head just enough that she starts to dip her head. He starts a series of hard lingering thrusts which rub up in a way that has Kitty immediately tightening on his cock Each thrust of his turgid member pushes her forward onto Julia’s thick cock as Julia lightly thrusts up. Clyde's thrusts become irregular as he watches the slick bounce of kitty’s ass swallow his cock.  
“Gahh….fu….fuck! Fuck!”Clyde comes quickly and helps spin Kitty until she's being dropped down on Julia’s dick. Seconds later Kitty's crying out wildly.   
“ Oh My Fucking god” She moans as Julia starts pounding her” ah ah,fuck, why..ah..why is it so big? Fuck...oh fuck..fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, uh yes...yes..please,please please”  
Julia grabs Kitty's arms for leverage fucking into her more forcefully as she feels her dick get harder and bigger at Kitty’s cries. She feels her orgasm almost upon her. Her cock surrounded by Kitty's heat, her high pitched begging cried against her neck and the bench rocked beneath each roll of hips. She could feel herself get even harder with each push into they’re kitty kats sweet cunt.  
“Fuck, that’s a knot” Clyde groans out from where’s watching them at another table, his suit pulled up enough to cover his ass.  
“Yes.” Julia drawls, keeping her thrust steady despite the instant flash of please/heat that went off in her head when she heard the word ‘Knot”.” You want me to knot you kitty? You might want to ask.”  
And Kitty can feel it, a silky hardness pressing against her hole with every thrust, something she didn’t think she'd feel after her husband. Kitty starts rocking in Julia’s hold, her movements taking it in deeper. Knots are for alphas. She groans then and begs over the slapping sound of her wet pussy sucking down Julia's cock.  
“ Please Alpha, please knot me please…..I wanna cum...please, plea-”  
Julia cums forces Kitty down on her knot and bites her neck, setting Kitty off. Kitty’s tightening around Julia’s knot milks her as they rest.  
******  
To his unspoken but obvious frustration they send Clyde the only one still partially dressed to get the new suits. He grabs the pip boy as well. Once dressed Kitty attempts to get at the gun in lock up, knowing its best to be armed and now in a far better mind set. Kitty succeeds surprisingly and they all leave the vault.  
*****  
They make it back to Sanctuary. The destruction and debris takes away their breath and they’re all genuinely ecstatic when they see Codsworth hovering outside The bank's residence. Codsworth makes it thru what happened to him, to sanctuary after the bombs fell, and what happened to them in the vault before asking for help clearing the area.   
“I believe I may need a bit of a tune up as well I'm afraid! I’ve used all the lube and oil for my joints over the years and I won’t be able to perform any services until my gages have been filled”  
Clyde laughs outright as Julia and Kitty giggle.  
Years later, 200 years later and Codsworth is still the same little helper as before.  
They help clear the area before finding a good clean bed in the house nearest to the bridge and setting up camp.  
They’re sitting around the campfire with Kitty cooking several cans of pork n beans  
“There’s just enough food I can put something together but maybe we look around for any other resources. At least firewood, we’re almost out. Do you mind getting some Clyde?” Kitty asks.  
Clyde snorts. “I thought you said resources?” He raises an eyebrow. He’s cold and tired from looking at empty houses that used to be filled with people. “ We have plenty of wood here we shou-”  
“Take a look around anyway. We don’t know what's out there, we've only been through the neighborhood and we don’t want any surprises when we sleep. The firewood would be a bonus”, Julia talks over him.   
She gets up dragging Clyde with her. “Have your weapon out. Be ready to kill anything that's not me or Clyde OK sweetheart? Codsworth stay with Kit Kat”  
Kitty swallows back her first response to Clyde's sudden aggression and nodded her head at Julia turning back to the campfire  
As Julia drags him away, Clyde can hear Codsworth trying to draw Kitty’s attention in what he believed were soothing tones. Julia lets go of him when the campfire is out of sight behind a line of houses but keeps going forward while muttering angrily. Stomping quickly enough that Clyde quickened his pace to keep up.Clyde is gnashing his teeth at getting dragged everywhere by everyone when Julia abruptly turns and faces him. She’s furious. So furious Clyde can see the heaving breaths she's taking and the hardness of her nipples in the suit. He’s about to say something about that...  
Until Julia slaps him.   
“ I think you’ve forgotten your place”, she growls hard and frustrated. She shakes her hair off her shoulders and goes to unzip her suit. T  
“Get down on your knees, you fucking bitch and suck my cock like the cum-slut you are”  
Clyde is on his knees in seconds, one hand squeezing his balls through the thin material of his vault suit; the other reaching for Julia’s huge dick. He wants that cock. His thumb circles the head before he strokes down the thick length of it. Julia slaps him again.  
“Get it fucking wet you slut, that's all your going to get before i fuck your punk ass”  
Clyde groans before sucking the dick into his mouth and not stopping until his nose rubs against her public hair. Julia stands still and takes a moment . He pulls back just a little before diving forward seamlessly deep-throating her with ease.  
“You like that you fucking slut?” She starts to thrust ”Don’t forget who you did this for every fucking morning bitch...We both know your punk ass can’t live without cum.” Clyde's opened his suit to get a hand down his front, his dick wet with pre-cum.  
“That's why you’ve been so unreasonable right a lil attention seeking whore?” hard thrust that leaves Clyde gagging. Julia pulls out to smear her wet dick on his face before shoving back into his mouth.  
“Gah!….G,guh!”  
“Jealous like worthless cunt” Julia stops and stares down at Clyde “I’m going to take care of you don’t worry”   
She yanks him up and almost throws him into a nearby tree when they hear a loud obnoxious buzzing getting closer.  
“Duck” Clyde narrowly avoids getting a projectile that splashes up against the tree.  
Julia looks around while pulling her suit back up to find 3 giant bloat flies coming toward them. She grabs her gun and starts shooting. She nails one before Clyde’s able to get his gun and kill the other two. They’re gasping and trying to catch their breath when they hear more buzzing.  
“Run!”  
*****  
When they make it back to Sanctuary Codsworth is fucking Kitty.  
Her vault suit had been dropped beside the door brown skin glistening in the fire light and eyes glazed and unseeing . Her breasts were bouncing with each twist and jerk. Her hips were moving almost continuously back and forth shaking in a naughty pantomime of erratic thrusts. Her g spot had been abused so much she was squirting every few seconds.

Kitty couldn’t help but be depressed at the situation and no amount of talking it out seemed to help. So Codsworth wanted to help by playing a game ; a family favorite.  
‘How many orgasms can you take’

Codsworth is holding her just above the ground , wrists in a metal claw , legs spread wide for them to see, and a dildo for each hole as she cried out.  
Julia and Clyde turn to each other and laugh a little incredulously before going over to them.  
They pull off their jumpsuits ,having thought ahead and collected the extras from the vault for the workshop, and masturbate to Kitty’s cries.   
Kitty comes again and passes out to them coming on her face and tits   
Clyde takes her from Codsworth and they move her to the cleaned up bed they’d found in the house.  
Julia and Clyde are still smiling a little when they eat their now cold beans and slip back into bed with Kitty.  
****  
They both wake up earlier than Kitty too.  
It's storming outside the window, great flashes of green and yellow striking the sky. Thunder and rain causing a torrent of sound Kitty is sleeping thru.  
For a moment Clyde simply rests there, Kitty nestled up her back to his chest, her head in between Julia’s breast. Julia's leg draped across them both as she looked past him to the window. It wasn’t perfect but waking up to pack was a bone deep normality that he knew he was clinging to.  
It made him think of other things he’s woken up to. Things he’d normally be downing.  
Then he has a wicked idea.  
“Phhtt, Jules!” He whispers to get Julia’s attention.  
……………………………………………………..

Good, it felt good. Kitty was dreaming.  
She knew she was dreaming , dreaming about things that wouldn’t happen again.  
She was recalling when she was introduced to Codsworth. how Nate surprised her  
Julia and Clyde were both away. They had yet to move to Sanctuary.  
He’d set up while she was sleeping; nude like he’d insisted the night before.  
The webcam, red light blinking, facing the bed ; she’d later laugh at how Clyde was leering into the camera. She'd been on her stomach, face pressed into his warm pillow when Nate had started. Pulling the sheets down to show the cup of her ass he'd first kissed her rosebud, laving and sucking until she's soft and wet and mewling, massaging her clit with his thumb before dipping in his fingers. She cums whining but not fully awake when he slides into her tight cunt. Nate rolls his hips in long deep thrusts gradually speeding up until she suddenly arches fully awake and on the verge of coming again. Kitty’s gasping, clutching her pillow and biting the sheet her pussy making the sloppiest noises because of how fucking wet she is.  
Fucking into that tight heat Nate had whispered that he could feel his knot forming. He pulled out, quickly rolling her on top and groaning with her as he goes even deeper than before  
He let her control the pace for a moment before pulling her forward to kiss her. That had been a signal for a newly initialized Codsworth to grab her hips, stilling her as a rubber dildo is eased into her anus. Julia and Clyde’s tiny voices can be heard from the laptop, crowing. Kitty gasps, breaking the kiss and looking back to see Codsworth.”what?” Codsworth , seeing her eyes on him simply says “Good Morning Mum” before a metal hand appears and grabs her wrists pulling her up a little higher . Nate lifts up to continue fucking her, now at the perfect level for him to start sucking on her tits while he thrusts into her Kitty couldn’t help but start to beg for release She cums again as nate bites down on her neck   
But they don’t stop there and she cums again and again  
She gasp between them “Good, this feels...too good”  
“It does?” She hears a masculine chuckle from behind her.  
“Mmmmm, Yes it does” a salacious female drawl.  
Kitty gasps opening her eyes to look down at Julia. All at once her body’s alive and tingling with the need to come again.  
“Morning Kitty Kat” Julia pants hands in her hair.”ah, having a good dream?”  
“Mo….ah, Morning….ah,ah, fuck it , please...good morning”  
“Morning babe” Clyde smacks her ass. “Hold on I’m almost there”  
And she feels it, feels how easily Clyde's dick is ramming in and out of her. How wet she is there from multiple loads.  
“ Clyde..” Kitty whines.  
“Clyde” Julia signals. His hands go back to her hips and hold them as Julia starts to thrust up with force. her alpha knot pops in and out of Kitty's cunt causing little gasping whimpers as with each pump. Clyde’s groaning feeling the knot rub against the thin skin separating pussy and asshole and his member  
“ ah, ah,ah...so good” both Kitty and Clyde are moaning ready so ready  
“ Fuck yeah” Julia’s knot pops in one final time before she she cums, locking the three of the together as she shoots her cum into kitty. Kitty’s squeezing around them with Clyde making small abrupt movements spilling his cum in her.  
****  
When they do all finally leave the bed, Julia and Clyde decide to explore the perimeter of Sanctuary once more. This time with light and full clips. After making their way around Sanctuary They travel north of the river for a few mins. It isn’t long before they hear buzzing once more. After killing another two bloat-flies find a small military vehicle. It’s home to several giant blood-bugs, bloat flies, and a coupe of barrels of toxic waste. They quickly dispatch the bugs and clear the area, Luckily finding a few medical supplies and ammo. Happy to have found the closest source of the bugs in the woods They make their way back up to the vault. On the way They pass by Kitty who waves them off as she’s managed to find some materials to give Codsworth some much needed maintenance. Up on the hill they find various supplies but again very little food. Clyde quickly finds the button to open the vault backup so they can use it in case of emergency. Julia stops them when they turn back to camp  
“Wait “ Her voice pensive and her back facing the vault “ We don’t know how long will have it this easy”  
“ No, we don’t” Clyde already beside her unzipping her suit.  
“ We should spend some time together” She steps out of the suit legs as Clyde's pushes his vault suit down.  
“Mmm...hmmm”  
“Slurp, gah….mmm”  
Clyde and Julia 69 on the vault doors both sucking cock like it’ll be the last time they’ll see each other. Pleasure a haze ringing in their ears. Clyde’s moaning around Julias fuck stick unable to stop his hips from moving and thrusting up into her mouth as he cums. Julia doesn’t swallow the load holding it in her mouth as she slowly pulls away from his whines around her cock. She quickly forces him to his knees ass high. kneeling behind him Julia spits his cum into her hand before using it to prepare him with one finger. Wiggling her finger until she finds the sweet spot that makes Clyde yelp Julia doesn’t bother to prepare him further hurrying jamming her dick into his hole.  
“Oh fuck, you're so big”  
“ Fuck yeah” she grunts,”Shit you're tighter than back her than Kitty” Julia immediate sets a fast pace.  
“Oh fuck yeah….uh….fuck pound me...fuu”  
“Shit...your bitch ass is so fucking tight, yeah”  
Clyde feels as though Julia is punching his prostate , little flickers of light appearing across his vision with each strike.  
“Mmm. .. fuck, fuck yeah...your cock is so good”  
Then Julia‘s pumping in and out of his ass harder and harder until she knots him, the final stuttering thrust battering his insides until he sprays all over the vault doors  
****  
Once everyone’s together Codsworth tells them about Concord; That there may be other people who would know about Shaun. Kitty’s ecstatic at first. She eases him into grudgingly speaking a little on his experiences with people in the recent years and they all look green under the collar at the thought of what people were like now. They all agree to go to concord: Maybe they’ll be able to find something out about the people who took Shaun. Maybe they’ll make allies or enemies but they need to speak to people .  
They’ll return. For now Codsworth is left to guard their old home.  
****  
They make their way over the falling apart bridge and are almost immediately attacked by wild dogs. Quickly dispatched but amazingly Julia and Clyde both run out of ammo. They make camp in the Red Rocket and are surprised by a dog. It's obviously trained and unusually clean given the circumstances but Julia has a good feeling about the mutt so they take him in. The name Dogmeat comes to mind immediately. Then they discover Red Rocket only just barely has food as well. Julia decides they should split up.  
They’d hidden a majority of their findings in sanctuary and they’ve only one weapon. They’d all stay together tonight. The next day She’ll make a trip back to Sanctuary to pack away some more medical supplies and see if she can find more ammo in the vault. At most it’d take a day and a half because they weren’t willing to travel at night yet. Clyde would go ahead and take the cryolator and Kitty to Concord if she wasn’t back by evening.  
When she leaves in the morning she declines to take Dogmeat with her.  
Which turns out to be a blessing at the dog is quick to warn them when the mole rats start appearing. Kitty, who had been outside, kills a few with the help of dogmeat before Clyde comes running out from where he was investigating the back office. Seeing him there she throws him the cryolator which he catches a moment too late. A mole rat exploded out of the ground in front of him ramming his ankle . Teeth tear thru flesh before Dogmeat jumps in snapping its neck and shaking it like a dog toy.  
Clyde had been injured-flesh ripped; ankle broken and they didn’t have enough supplies. Kitty helps him barricade the office and patches him up with everything they have before she manages to get him to rest. When he’s dozing fitfully Kitty locks him in and takes dogmeat with her to find out where the more rats were coming from. She doesn’t get very fair before dogmeat tugs her over to an abandoned med kit blend in so smoothly with the rotted debris it isn’t a wonder they missed it. Inside is a stipak thankfully and she hurriedly doses Clyde. He doesn’t wake but his sudden ease in breathing, the crease in his brow gone assures her.  
Julia isn’t back by noon and Kitty feels like Shaun is getting further and further away. They’ll never find him if they don’t actually make it out of the area.  
****  
So Kitty goes to Concord. It's not that far hell it'll be the first time she’s been alone since the bombs.


	2. Setting up home base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back To Sanctuary with plans and punishments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and warnings:  
> Power armor/oc, Struges/OC, Preston/OC, Struges/OC, Jun long/oc mm, fm, dckgrl/f/m, ff, dogmeat/oc  
> Energy penis; oral sex; Handjobs,beastiality, bad bdsm, sadomadism, dub con, non con  
> Mutual masterbation, sex makes right, anal, bondage, to be added

Clyde wakes up to hot curls of excitement warming him from his cock to toes. Moist heat on his thighs in slow pants then a wet lick on his shaft. “Shit” The next wet stripe curling around his member was long, too long. “Unn” A warm too long tongue strokes the head. Clyde opens blurry eyes to see Dogmeat . Dogmeat deliberately licked at his cock as if he knew if he kept going he would get a treat. Clyde flings an arm across his eyes gasping at the quickness of the spreading heat. He was going to….Suddenly Dogmeat froze and then as if having scented his oncoming orgasm started to tongue downward. A few broad swipes of wet heat from his tip to his taint and Dogmeat nipped to tear the soaked suit away from Clyde’s crotch. Clyde gasps when his skin is revealed to Dogmeat's hot tongue. He comes to dogmeat rimming him.  
Once he’s calmed down he realizes kitty is gone. He looks around Red Rocket but finds nothing further than the source of mole rats and a nicely weighted pipe. There’s little he can do about his suit .After taking them out he scourges up a note for Julia and heads off in the direction of Concord.

****

Meeting people doesn’t go as Kitty expected. Raiders bloody and awful and numerous ready to kill a small group of survivors because they could? This is the world her son was taken too? She admits she may have gone overboard with double tapping or taking every bit of ammo and supplies from the bodies. Especially after meeting the survivors. Only 5 people left and what’d they’d been through…  
Of course that had been before she’d been pointed toward the power armor. The power armor that she’d guiltily hid in the museum. Getting the power core hadn’t been a problem considering she’d already handled the raiders inside. Getting the power armor to work was another thing. It wasn’t what sturges thought it was or it was beyond that…  
When Kitty made it up to the vertibird the suit was open as if waiting for someone to put it on no power core required. She’d stepped in ,excited to end the raiders jeering at her from below when the suit clicks into place and she hears “ Thank you for choosing O.O.P.S. vault-tec’s new all organic emergency power supply! Organic Orgasmic Power Supply charges systems with no need for a core! Primarily used in conjunction with the Marriage bed Mr. Handy This is a new project sourced to better serve our men in arms! Lonely On Duty and Need a charge! OOPS don’t be alarmed! Not for the use of those under the age of 16!” Suddenly the power armor started to hum a red mist starting to emanate forming a bubble around the power armor. The raiders started shooting but every bullet seemed to ricochet somewhere off to the side and she still couldn’t get the power armor to respond. A cloud of energy seemed to surround her private areas and a swirling heat started to focus there bringing an unwanted moistness with it.  
The energy now taking form put pressure against her holes. She couldn’t help panting at the stroking of her nipples and clit. The pleasure quickly enveloped her , raising higher and higher  
Until she burst. The energy shield burst with her orgasm before disappearing causing a fresh round of gunfire from down below. Kitty struggled to get out of the suit. It was bulging and she couldn’t even shoot!  
“Enough energy restored to allow movement if energy model changed to stick”  
‘Change to stick!’  
There was a low click. Heat once more seems to pool around her pussy before she was suddenly full. Kitty’s eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head when she was pierced by red energy cock. It didn’t move at first and after a few shaking breaths she realized she was finally able to move her body. She’d of course moved to get the gun and finally finish the raiders only to discover with the first step. The red energy thrust into her with every other movement. She’d finished the raiders with grit teeth and dealt with the giant freaking monster that appeared nearly in tears. By the time the deathclaw as Preston called it had died she’d already cum again.  
Frustrating as well, were the survivors themselves.  
Someone was a wolf. When she’d returned to the survivors all the men had been huddled together to the obvious displeasure of Marcy. They’d broken it up on her arrival and thanked her before telling her of their plan to go to Sanctuary. Kitty not knowing what to say just barely admitted to it being a good idea before offering to go with them. Preston quickly accepts Marcy's scoff of disgust. The scent of the wolf was driving her insane. Normally it wouldn’t be such a problem. She was a happily claimed omega. Still wet and aching from the power armor and exhausted from the battle Kitty knew the thing that would perk her right up would be a hot load cum from her packmates dicks. A hint of drool practually formed at the thought. This wolf was so close. She wondered who it was…someone turned on.  
Not Jun or Marcy; Marcy was pretty much dragging Jun by the dick and he was obviously too depressed to hold on to much other than his survivors guilt.  
While she’d overheard a muttered comment on her thighs from Preston, he’d been close often enough that she knew he was human.  
Mother Murphy was mysterious and best not thought about. Sweet woman that she was.  
Her thoughts followed her until they were almost out of concord and passing through the same alleyways she walked through before finding the museum.  
“Um, Hey guys? I’m gonna take a minute” And Sturges takes down an ally to the left.  
“What the fuck? So we’re waiting here for those guys to come back now? No, lets go” Marcy squeaks out after a breath of surprised silence.  
“Calm down guys we’re all in this together” Preston’s voice is warm with assurance “I’m sure he’ll just be a moment. Then we can go.”  
“Should we really have stopped here…”  
“That’s right! We’re out in the open. We should at least hide! We can’t just”  
“I’m just going to make sure nothing’s in the area!” Kitty gets out of that argument as quickly as possible and turns into an alleyway that she’s sure she didn’t see Sturges go down. It's pretty clear that Sturges is the wolf but she definitely doesn’t want to run into him taking a shit. There’s nothing around so Kitty turns back to go to the others when she walks into Sturges. He’s leaning against a wall masturbating one hand fisting his dick from his opened jump suit.. She can smell his pre-cum and arousal and licks her lips. She apologizes and makes to go around but she can’t stop staring. A step forward and she has his attention. Sturges looks up at her with dark eyes filled with constrained desire. “Well hello there, partner. I thought I was alone,” he doesn’t stop masturbating; His eyes over roaming her body before stopping at her thighs. Her still soaked and wet thighs from the power armor she’d left behind. “Say,” Against her will her eyes had drifted to his hand stroking the source of that scent,” As you can see I have a bit of a problem. You wouldn’t mind lending a helping hand would you?”  
“A problem?” He’d turned toward her fully, still stroking , the red head of his cock shining and wet. It was a struggle to force her eyes back to his face.  
“Well, you see, the scent of your wet omega pussy ready to be bred is so strong I just can’t get my buddy here to behave. I can’t travel like this. Perhaps if we’d help each other out we would be able to get a move on. For the good of the group of course.”  
Kitty’s thigh clenched. Sturges was good looking, yes but not part of the pack. An unknown man, much less a wolf. Even if his dick smelled so good. She wiped a bit of drool off of her mouth.  
“You’re hungry for it aren’t you?” And he’s starting to come toward her. “The cum of another wolf; How long has it been for you?”  
“I, um…. Too fucking long, damn….but I’m actually part of a pack “, the truth so there’ll be no misunderstanding, especially since he can no doubt smell her own arousal “I’m not really comfortable going too far outside my pack right now” But later after she’s spoken to Julia and Clyde. She’d ride him until he broke.  
He comes closer, towering over her short frame. Still stroking his cock and the smell is making her wetter.  
“Are you sure there’s no other way you could help me out? We don’t have to go all the way. But surely you can come up with something? You’re a hero after all” and he places her hand on his cock.  
Kitty looks at her hand, at his cock and swallows her mouth dry.  
“I” she tries to pull her eyes away, to look at him again. “I-ugh” His rod is pulsing and he lets out a filthy groan when she squeezes just a bit. A milky pearl of pre-cum beads at the tip starts to roll down her knuckles.  
“I’m not swallowing. This is just something for now so we don’t leave everyone waiting in the road.”  
“Right-o, sweetheart”  
Kitty crouches down taking her hand off his cock to grab him by the hip and pull him into her mouth. He has a hand on her head one her shoulder squeezing gently not pushing but it's too late for kitty. His cock is thick and pretty and she needs that cum now.  
Sturges groans looking down at the bobbing head of black curls. Her mouth was a heaven of strong wet suction and stroking heat.  
“Holy fuck...mmm” He couldn’t help moaning when the girl started to deep throat him clutch his ass and drooling around him.  
“Gh, damn, darling! You really know your way around don’t you?”  
Fuck, he’d know from the moment he’d seen her tongue lick her puffy lips, she’d be good at giving head. Shit he wanted to fuck her. He can hardly stop his hips from thrusting into this pussy she called a mouth. She walked around with her bouncing tits and huge ass he knew a slut when he saw one. A pack omega, how long had it been since those were around?  
“Fuck!” Sturges looked down from where his eyes had rolled skyward. He was almost there. Kitty looked up at him, amber eyes burning. Once she was sure she had his attention she pulled almost off of his dick swallowing him down until his pubs brushed the tip of her nose. Then she pulls back again to grip him in one hand, her mouth open. He can feel it.  
“ Feed me?” She’s jerking him now, wrist twisting at the head she takes back into her mouth wide eyes still focused on him.  
“Fuck!”  
Sturges cums hard, hand fisted in her hair and panting. Kitty , cheeks swollen with his load,swallows with eyes close and a naughty smirk. His dick gives a painful twitch. He is going to fuck her.  
Kitty moves away and rushes him into putting himself away so they can rejoin the others.  
On the way Sturges may comment that he is in fact looking for a pack. He seems a little thrown off when she happily says she’ll speak with her alpha but is quickly distracted by watching her ass as she guides him back to the main road.  
It isn’t long afterward Clyde catches up to them.  
Kitty’s hugged up on him instantly; sure she hadn’t been worried with the stimpak he’d had but after her time at the museum the comfort of a pack-mate warm, healthy and alive meant a lot.  
She laughs at the hole in his suit when Momma Murphy points it out to Clyde's embarrassment and throws him some of the raiders clothing and armor letting him change before introducing him to the rest of the group.  
****  
Sanctuary was in sight. Not literally but being a short distance away eased the mind of Preston's group as much as helping clear the dead bodies of the mole rats did for Kitty. Despite Marcy’s grumbling and comments on the waste of good meat they finished cleaning up and had a quick meal where they worked out the guard shifts. Clyde’s obviously a little upset with Kitty(to the confusion of the others) but he’s not acting on it just yet. When they were alone he’d let her know he and Julia had a proper punishment planned; she just had to wait. Right now Clyde’s way more interested in Sturges. The men in the group surprisingly were all somewhat attractive. While Preston’s shy looks and earnest behavior was tampered by duty and Jun’s deep brooding eyes and tight ass were constantly blocked by his harpy of a wife ; Sturges was the tall muscular drink of water whose arousal was all over his girl. Kitty had told him pretty much the second they were alone probably hoping that would get her out of punishment. He’d happily told her it’d be a different punishment altogether and then scooted her back to the others not even bothering to word that she wouldn’t be getting any dick until they made it back to Sanctuary.  
They decide to split into 3 shifts. Sturges whose avoiding Clyde takes watch with Preston. Clyde , rather good naturedly for him, takes the next shift. It's definitely expected that Kitty shares it with him but he’ll let her sleep. The Longs take the last.  
It's already late and dark when it's Clyde's shift, he snorts having told Kitty to wake him. Unnecessary, he wakes himself and goes to find the others. He finds Preston first, close to what used to be the road , eyes alert and pacing gun at the ready. Preston, obvious good guy that he is, offers to stay on a bit longer.  
“No thanks buddy, we all need rest. “ Clyde knows he’s grinning but he can’t stop. This is a little too easy.  
Struges is still struggling with the scent of horny omega and is rubbing one off on the roof  
When Clyde catches up to him and lets him know that he knows. Clyde takes a moment to admire that he hadn’t heard the furious flapping from the ground.  
“ I’m a little surprised, I admit. I thought Kitty said she sucked you dry.” He kept straight faced and mild toned ignoring Sturges’ jump of surprise. Dark eyes watched him before Sturges had a hand up in surrender while attempting to put himself away with the other. His hard on was not behaving.  
“ Now look here Buddy. I certainly didn't mean to step on any toes. I didn’t force anyone , Everyone was willing and happy.” He’s realizing maybe he should have tried to figure out what Kitty had said. If he’s still going to find a home in Sanctuary. Did he screw this up?  
Clyde’s snort get’s his attention.  
“No,no, no….no need to put that away buddy. We’re just talking.”  
Narrow blue eyes take in Sturges frame.  
“I just wanted to get everything out in the open. What with you having fun and all? I’m actually a little jealous I wasn’t there.”  
He looks Sturges in the eyes,holding his gaze as he unbuckles his pants and licks his lips.  
“Mmm, yeah” Clyde groans, starting to stroke himself watching Sturges eyes go to his cock.  
“Mmm, you know...while Kitty and I like to have fun we don’t really fuck outside of pack”  
Sturges has reached back into his mechanic suit and put a sweaty hand around his cock . He's already stroking along with Clyde. Too easy...Just how long has this man been without a pack?  
“So she told you I was looking for a pack-”  
“Oh yeah,mmm….And you know how that works?...right?”  
Sturges is silent for a moment, dark eyes stopping to take all of Clyde in. Clyde thinks maybe he’ll have to explain it to him. He felt his balls tighten at the thought of having to explain it to the guy.  
“ Listen buddy boy” fuck is the big guy blushing? “I may want to join the team but I don’t have any interest playing catch, alright?” Sturges is holding his cock panting and unsure.  
Clyde chuckles cruelly before hurrying to reassure him. Don’t wanna have to stop now ...  
“No worries. I just wanted everything out in the open ….mmm, I’m not the alpha after all”  
Then it's quiet except for their hurried panting as they stroke themselves to orgasm.  
Jun finds and relieves Clyde a few hours later when he’s sitting at a chair near the road. He doesn’t look Clyde in the eyes.He’s nervous and jittery as if he hadn’t slept at all. Clyde offers to stay up if Marcy is asleep. Jun declines.  
****  
The next morning Clyde wakes to gunshots,Marcy’s shrill voice and Jun’s cries of alarm.  
Clyde leaves the office and goes toward the sound to find Marcy and Jun in the street facing a feral dog. It's clear what happened.Marcy has filled both her and Momma Murphy's bag with all the food and ammo Kitty had pulled off raider’s bodies at the museum. She and Jun are both dressed in some of the armor although incorrectly (or just selfishly given the ...greaves... Marcy is wearing?) Jun looks like he was just allowed some shoulder pads before they tried to leave.  
She's clutching his side and slapping at Jun's head yelling at him to get up as he shoots a feral dog from the ground. Clyde makes to move forward before a spreading pool of blood under Jun’s leg brings his wound to their attention. Another shot and Jun kills the dog.  
Kitty having woken up with Clyde goes to help only for Marcy to immediately start screeching .  
Kitty’s horrified and Momma Murphy is backing her when she starts arguing back. Sturges has already taken up guard duty until leave. Preston tries to calm the women down but it ends with Clyde already pissed going ‘Fuck it’ and carrying Jun to the back office. Marcy tries to go after them but Clyde shuts the door in her face. She bangs on it for a second before Preston pulls her away.  
Jun’s leg is broken .  
Jun’s leg is broken and he's gasping out apologies and thank yous like he’s about to die without taking a moment to breathe.  
“Calm down lets handle your leg first” Clyde firmly directs him and ignores his shaking. The man really wasn’t meant to handle a gun.  
“than-Thank yo-” he starts to stutter out again. Clyde wraps a blanket around his shoulders rubbing his arms as he looks at the leg. The dog had managed to bite him ripping flesh where they hadn’t seen. Of course the bone sticking thru is glaringly distracting.  
“Then we'll handle Marcy back at Sanctuary” He keeps his voice low and firm as he unpacks some of the supplies Kitty had hidden in the desk.  
“Yo-you’re staying in Sanctuary too?” Jun blushes at his own hopeful tone then winces, “You both are?” Clyde watches the way the blush spreads. He’s getting even redder when referring to kitty.Clyde grins arrogantly.  
“well it was our home first after all” Clyde rumbles in his ear before getting to work. Jun is practically in his lap when he cuts off the man’s pants. Clyde covers Jun’s mouth straightening his legs out then rubs him down with med x and injects him with a stimpak. The stimpak closes the wound and heals the bone quickly with slick cracking noises that have Clyde looking away in sympathy. Jun’s still in pain and whimpering and groaning in Clyde’s lap as he wraps it up so Clyde isn’t against giving him a shot or too of the whiskey Kitty had been quick to hide in here.  
“Jee-bus, man” The whiskey certainly helped. Jun had no tolerance. Jun was leaning against him , back pressed into Clyde’s chest legs spread wide, sweaty and moaning with his eyes closed and throat bared. A glance down reveals a long member pointing straight up, veins throbbing.  
“So” Jun moans , rolling his hips, tight ass rubbing against Clyde through his pants “ It looks like you still need a bit of help” It feels good too. Clyde's body certainly knows how long he’s been without alcohol. He’s hard under Jun’s rocking body and feeling frisky in the worst kind of way.  
“Yes please...make it stop it hurts...mmm”  
“ And that turns you on?”  
Jun doesn’t answer but Clyde doesn’t expect him to. He licks a stripe up the man’s quivering adam’s apple before reaching around and taking his dick in hand. The other he uses to pinch the man’s nipple thru his thin shirt.  
“Fuck...uh, un…..mmmm…” Jun doesn’t last long, his moans breaking almost immediately into long whines before he finally cum, his body freezing as he spurts his release through Clyde's fingers. Right before he passes out he admits to Clyde he hadn’t felt that good since Marcy first got pregnant.

When they leave the office they find much hasn't actually been settled. Marcy denies stealing, stating they needed the meds in case this happened. She's pissed when both she and Jun are relieved of any equipment for the short walk to Sanctuary.

****  
They arrive in Sanctuary mid afternoon  
Julia and codsworth meet them having built up Sanctuary after reading Clyde's note. Julia managed to scrounge up more basic supplies, found some wild mutfruit, found a water pump, found another gun and even managed to get codsworth’s help in restoring an old generator.  
Julia and Preston instantly hit it off right away. They seem to bond over their feeling of responsibility for their groups. That doesn’t stop the tension from forming. Sturges avoids her after seeing her instant command of both Kitty’s and Clyde's attention. Mother Murthy has told them of her visions and started asking for drugs. Jun has explained what happened to his child and after hearing about Shaun is more than happy to be a part of a settlement where they’re leader didn’t give up on children and ‘went back’ for them. Julia reveals them as from the past, vault -tec, and tells them if they don't like it they can leave. Clyde’s selfish “it was our home first” rings out. It's only a few days before the Banks pack attempts to head out again but a lot happens in that time.  
****  
Marcy dreams.  
Its surprising and she doesn’t know how she feels about it.  
Marcy is used to nightmares. Nightmares of losing her baby. Of losing her family. Of Quincy and leaving and everything. She swallows it down everyday only for it to come back in her sleep ready as any monster….but now she dreams.  
She dreams of Kitty or Kat, or what every animal her name is. Appearing out of nowhere and saving her. Assuring them everything's going to be alright and bringing them to Sanctuary.  
She dreams of Clyde. Handsome in a way she hadn’t thought about since Quincy. Direct and in control like Jun never is. His voice sent heat to her core. Heat that stays when...  
She dreams of Julia. The supposed leader of their group ...of vault dwellers. She dreams of Julia’s cold eyes and upturned nose. The command she takes of the other two. The red in her long hair glinting in the sunlight. Marcy dreamed of Julia the most. She’s back at the museum except instead of the girl it's Julia. Julia saved her. Julia looking at her. Then the deathclaw. She hadn’t seen too much of it in reality but it was large and monstrous in her dreams. And Julia fought it without the power suit. She lost. Julia would lose every time only for the deathclaw , not to kill her, but instead to ….  
Marcy dreams. She wakes now with Julia’s name in her lips and heat in her core.  
****  
Julia wakes Clyde for guard duty the first morning after they return.  
“Ready for your morning dick fuckboi” Julia smiles down at him where he curls around Kitty’s naked form. Clyde gently untangles himself before hurrying to kneel at the foot of the bed .  
Face up; mouth open; tongue sticking out and curling in the air.  
Julia guides her dick into his welcoming mouth and gives long deep thrusts lingering for him to swallow around and pulling back to allow air. He’s rock hard and fisting himself, twisting his wrist with every bob mind hazy with pleasure. Clyde blows Julia untils she comes down his thoat.  
“You’re doing so well” Clyde allows a spark of ‘happy/pleasure/pride’ burst at the back of his mind. Then lies back for her to ride him with her tight pussy squeezing his dick like a vice.  
She rides him gently doing most of the moving while trying not to jostle the bed and wake Kitty.  
He gets a “Good boy” when he uses his hands to molest her perky bouncing tits hold her waist, not guiding her , just there. It isn’t long before Julia comes again and leaves to help start breakfast. “Please wake up Kit-Kat” her parting words.  
Clyde goes back to Kitty grinning like the cat that got the cream. A wake up call ; Punishment will come later. He rolls her on her back, shoves the covers under her hips before spreading her legs. She sleeps through it, a habit he knows will be broken soon. Clyde rubs down to spread her lower lips taking a moment to gaze at her hole and nub before starting with a kiss , then a lick. He’s practically sucking her juices from her, eating her out until she’s just about awake. Gasping unseeing eyes struggling to focus, her body is locking and writhing in turn before he fucks into her.  
“Un...oh,uh...mmm fuck that’s good, oh….shi-Good.,mmm yeah, yes, good morning Clyde,ah!”  
“Fu...yeah, so fucking tight, you like that….yeah, morning babe, fuck...Mmmm, squeezing me so good”  
One fist in the sheets beside her head ;the other on her inner thigh, her ankle on his shoulder, Kitty’s spread so he can watch his dick enter her pussy as she comes apart around him.  
He’s pounding into her with loud slick slaps of sound, watching her breasts bounce with the force of his thrusts. Her eyes closed in pleasure biting her lips as she tosses her head he speeds up. The old bed is hitting the wall banging in time with his thrusts. Clyde lets go of the sheet to rub at her clit until she's groaning ,O-face ,cumming, shaking, making little jerks of the hips. He doesn't stop but folds her over more, both feet locked behind his head, her hands gripping his forearms and whining. She can feel it building up again fast, she’s almost there again.  
“Oh oh oh I’m cumming i i already came im still cumming oh fuck fuck oh fuck baby im cumming again”  
And Then Kitty seizes, her orgasm hitting her with long spurts of Clyde’s cum on her insides. Her eyes roll to the back of her head she squirts all over them her throbbing fuckhole milking Clyde.  
“Fuck Clyde It’s like youre still trying to knock me up”  
****  
A trunk of their sex toys survived Momma Murphy finds it when helping Kitty start to clear space in the old house. Among the toys is a hard wooden paddle that Kitty teasingly brought as a gift for Clyde. Funny back then when the two of them had taken the time to explain their relationship and the traffic light signals; not quite as fun now when that they’d discussed both punishments and asked for a color. Julia uses the paddle to spank Kitty for going to concord without them then fucks her ass without letting her cum. To her embarrassment Julia fucks Kitty against the living room window so that Kitty’s looking out at everyone working. Julia’s holding her wrists behind her back and pressing her face to the glass so her grunts and pleas couldn’t be stopped. It was all Kitty could do to close her eyes when Preston came up to the door. No doubt he has a question for Julia but turns when he sees them. They don’t see Marcy come up to the door, how she freezes at the sight of Julia’s cock before she turns away. Kitty doesn’t get to come for the rest of that day and doesn’t expect the next ‘punishment’ to occur later that night.  
***  
Kitty, who’d gone to bed earlier than the others, is woken up by Julia fingering her until she's ready to come. Julia then has her tell them about blowing Sturges as Clyde tit fucks her. He pinches pebbled chocolate nubs before grabbing the soft globes and pushing them together to create a hot valley. He thrusts in moaning when Kitty’s little hands come up to spread his ass, tongue delving in whenever she tries to avoid explaining. Julia is expectedly pissed.  
“You don't just blow a stranger for cum! Were you gonna give your pussy out as well? Are you joking? whose pussy do you think this is ?”  
Wack!!! Wack! Wack!  
Julia spanks her with the paddle until Kitty is lifting up on her toes trying to get away from the pain and just crying out against Clyde’s hole.  
Wack! Wack!Wack!  
Her bottom is hot to the touch and Kitty feels nothing but pleasure pain as Julia gently rubs along little forming welts.  
“Too much?” Clyde’s stopped moving despite his diamond hard cock and is lifting to give her more air. Kitty shakes her head, eyes closed gasping. He nods at Julia before pounding in once more.  
Julia takes the signal to cross Kitty’s legs and fucks into her soaking wet cunt.  
“Whose pussy is this whose pussy ?” Kitty feels as if she’s driving into Kitty’s g-spot with the force of a speeding train. The edge the pain had taken was back and she was on the verge of exploding.  
“Your pussy” Kitty finally manages to yell as she comes and passes out.  
“Fuck Madame J” Clyde moves off of Kitty “you tired our girl out”  
Its at this moment Jun comes to get them for dinner with Sturges. They don’t hear the door open or the two of them in the hall.  
Julia’s still fucking into Kitty’s limp body; more slowly now.  
“She can handle it.” They hear her say she pulls out when her knot starts to grow; squeezes it as she moves around the bed to cum on Kitty’s blank face.  
They watch as Clyde takes her place, jack-hammering into Kitty’s lose hole until he cums filling her. When he pulls back her cunt is dripping with froffy cum sliding down her asshole to pool on the bed.  
Sturges pulls jun out of the house gulping.  
It was so fucking hot Kitty sounded exactly like he thought she would he stops julia has a cock a huge alpha cock soaking the air in alpha pheromones


	3. Readjust your trust and future plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcy's attitude adjustment and the start of a pattern. Angst,grief and sex makes right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3  
> Tags and warning : non con, dub con, sex makes right, Marcy, domestic violence, name calling,beastiality, character death, made up pack dynamics, bdsm, bad bdsm, cum marking, lying, the briefest of angst, sex makes right.  
> alpha/beta/omega dynamics, bad pack dynamics, bondage, angst, everything wraps around the fucking  
> oc/oc/jun oc/oc oc/jun oc/sturges oc/preston oc/marcy marcy/dogmeat jun/marcy jun/marcy/oc/oc preston/codsworth oc/settler oc/oc/settlers jun/oc/sturges

It's not much of a confrontation. Clyde’s being avoided as well now, so obvious with so few people. He doesn’t stand for it. Cornering Sturges gives him answers. It's not just that he doesn’t want to get fucked. It's that he doesn’t want to get fucked by Julia. The awesome alpha cock he’d been happy to indulge in when Julia wasn’t playing ‘responsible leader’ pretty much freaked him out despite his overly macho euphemisms. Enough so that Sturges wasn’t going to ask Julia to join the pack. A move Clyde had intended to prelude the other survivors joining as well. A nice large pack to guard the homefront. Too many for mystery men in white suits to take a baby away. Clyde’s frustrated,just a little, but he can work with this. He assures Sturges he’ll talk to Julia and for the moment leaves it at that.  
***  
Mother Murphy tells them more of her feelings about Shaun and asks for drugs. Jet, to help her see. Clyde refuses Kitty locks up the drugs and gives Jun the key. Momma Murphy dies after Marcy gives her drugs. They set up a perimeter. They planted crops. Everyone had a bed and a roof over their heads. Food was little but they were working on her.Then Marcy Long gave Momma Murphy the jet she’d asked for.  
When Sturges had discovered Momma Murphy's body everyone was horrified. They had grieved and were still grieving. They only built the pyre two days ago. They'd had to move quickly not wanting the scent of rotting to draw in monsters it wasn't until now they'd asked why? How? It's been an overdose; the obvious signs and empty needles had been cleared as soon as possible as well. And who had given the poor woman the drugs she asked for? No one had an answer until Marcy. Marcy, so sure and clear in saying Kitty had given Momma Murphy jet during the hours they spent alone in the Bank's old home.  
‘A good try’ the petite had assured her but everyone had known that Kitty had entrusted Jun with a safe key. When the pack had learned of raiders and deathclaws and the fucking super mutants that roamed the common wealth they'd all agreed to lock up their extra supplies at night. The safe at the drug dealers house was a safe bet but then Marcy hadn't been around for that conversation. Too busy avoiding everyone. She also wasn't around to hear the old woman comforted Clyde and Kitty about Shaun; Staying to help the young mother clean the room after Clyde left to help Sturges with a guard post. They'd been brought to dinner by jun who she also comforted. Until Jun was on guard duty and Kitty had quickly led Momma Murphy back to the campfire from there.So Marcy admits it saying Momma Murphy had begged her ,offering her caps. She didn’t know she’d take it all at once the stupid old woman.  
***  
Preston’s horrified. He’s valiantly trying to quell the shock and help calm everyone but for all they lost someone again. And again. It never ends.  
Clyde is pissed. Even if the kind old woman was a burden there was never a reason to kill the pack. They had so few and this was too cruel.  
Jun is upset. Why are people still dying? He didn’t see this coming! He never sees it coming! He’s so useless! Marcy is right!  
Kitty, who was getting close to Momma Murphy,felt hateful rage. Momma Murphy’s help with Shaun's room and her stories about raising children in the commonwealth helped Kitty feel more comfortable with the thought of raising Shaun in this death trap of an era. Convincing her to talk to Jun about his experience made her feel so reassured!  
Sturges is disgusted but trying to be involved. This is awful but there is work to do. Things he can actually fix. Marcy’s cracked; Honey there ain’t nothing else.  
Julia, calm and quiet, considered Marcy. This has been a long time in coming for the woman. It's something that would have gotten her kill no matter the state of the world. A danger to herself and others. Marcy can’t be allowed in the pack like this but Julia knew just how to handle a bitch.  
Somehow Marcy doesn’t seem to feel the immediate calm in the air. She’s busy doing her best to verbally eviscerate Jun; calling him weak and spouting insult at everyone else.   
“ You aren't a man! You sorry sack of shit ! I can’t believe I married you!”  
“Buddy, she doesn’t mean it…” Sturges is trying to comfort Jun ;arm around his shoulder subtly trying to block Marcy's view of her husband’s face.  
Julia has a hand on Preston’s back. He is getting more quiet and more anxious with Marcy’s every word. This wasn’t a raider or monster he could fight; This was just classic domestic violence and he didn’t know what to do.  
When Julia, calmly, attempts to talk about how this happened Marcy asks why they are involved .  
“ Why are you even still here? Aren’t you going to leave soon, anyway. You fucking bitch! You’re not needed and Shouldn't you be going to find Shaun. IF Shaun even exists.”  
Preston tries to defend them.   
“ Hey now ,Marcy! We have no reason not to believe them! And this isn’t even them, this is about you….why? Why did you…”  
“You’re not even part of the settlement. You’re just a minute man, hired help! We’re just lucky you showed up! Not like anyone else did. Jun, why aren’t you defending me, you useless”  
“Marcy, darling” Sturges’ normally warm voice cold “ You might want to take a moment to calm down” Then Marcy attacks them. “Did you even try ?!”  
“ Jun! You fucking bitch; You’re not a man and now you’re panting after cock like a whore !”  
She swings Sturges who just stops himself before hitting her. She misses and falls into Preston who catches her. He tries to help her up but she starts swinging at him.  
“You just want her fucking dick, you sex crazed maniacs!”  
When she goes to attack Jun directly Clyde catches her hands, quickly forcing her down on her knees in a position that didn’t allow for her to get back up.  
“ Alright, you want to act like a bitch...” Clyde can already tell where this is going.  
“ You can’t be free to roam about. You’re dangerous. You obviously need a moment to think about how your actions affect others” Julia’s no nonsense tone cut thru Marcy’s movements.  
“I’ve got just the thing. I know it's just what you need. Kit-Kat go get the pillory.”  
Kitty brings out the Sex Pillory they’d had in the trunk and set it up on the foundation of a house they’d ended up tearing down completely. Right where they’d found a still usable doghouse for Dogmeat. They strip her down and put her in the pillory. For a short period of time they try to go about their day ignoring her wild yells and insults. Hoping the outright humiliation would humble her into breathing for just a moment. After some time Clyde cracks; while Preston and Sturges do their best to ignore Marcy’s existence and Kitty does her best to comfort Jun; who, although everything in him tells him that ‘she deserves this’,is actually uncomfortable leaving his wife in this position alone. Clyde starts to talk back. Starts to talk to her like a dog or an animal. Marcy responds by calling Jun a pussy; by saying she doesn't love him; by saying she always blamed him for being weak about what happened.  
“ You’re nothing without me! Why aren’t you helping me?” Marcy’s voice cracks with outrage.  
It's when Jun apologizes, almost in tears that Julia decides this half ass punishment isn’t going to do.  
“Why don't you two go?” Julia cuts into Marcys insulting rant before she can get started.  
“We need someone on guard duty” She looks over at Preston.” And We still need that roof patched” She finishes, looking at Sturges. The two of them look at each other, nod and leave.  
Kitty is hugged up on Clyde who has an arm around her and Jun . Jun has his head in his hands.Then Julia makes Jun an offer that takes him back to catching sight of Julia’s huge cock.  
“I believe you're a strong, hardworking, and good man.” Kitty moves to the other side of Jun. Clyde wraps his arms around him.  
“Become a pack member.”Clyde looked away from Jun to face Julia. He’d been talking to her about Sturges.  
“Become a pack omega like Kitty” Julia continued. “You'll be stronger faster, heal more quickly ( ignoring that that ability doesn't go to everyone aka Clyde and Julia) be able to call and recognize the pack , you'll never be alone with only Marcy at your back again. You'll just need to drink my cum before we’re able to turn you”  
Kitty was already kissing him greedily. Jun was sweet, a follow parent, missing their child and was surprisingly well built with a nice long cock by the feel of it through his pants.  
She kisses her way down looking up to see him kissing Clyde. Jun breaks away when she goes to unbuckle his pants.   
“Will it hurt?”  
Clyde suckles at his neck, hands under his shirt.  
“No.”  
“Oh okay”  
“Don't answer yet.That means you're not married anymore” Clyde raises an eyebrow.but doesn’t speak against his Alpha. Julia alpha now. ‘Where did she come up with these rules’  
“If sanctuary garden is our pack territory, then I’m the Pack Alpha . I officiate and recognize marriages. It’s part of an alphas duty to build a strong , long lasting, and healthy pack dynamic.”She nods at Clyde’s silent mouthed,’bullshit’.  
“To protect pack and Marcy” She sent a hard look over her shoulder at the pillory.  
“Marcy isn't part of our pack. She can work on that, but she's not .And pack members do need release... being backed up can really affect you negatively. Lead to the rash decisions like Marcy made”  
“It can?” Jun stutters already lost to the sexual haze. Kitty is sucking his dick sloppy and loud wanting to be heard. Clyde is stroking himself; Jun can feel his hot breath on his neck, hear the flap of his hand on his dick. Jun can feel the sex in the air.  
“All omegas help with that by draining our balls” she smirks, hearing Marcy’s low squeaking reach a fever pitch “they keep balance within the pack”  
“Are you listening to the crazy slut” Marcy shouts.  
“Ignore her” Clyde whispers “ this is about you.”   
“We need you here in sanctuary .we want you”  
Jun can hear Marcy screaming. Light sparks behind Jun’s eyes as Kitty continues suck him. Jun looks away before looking into Julia’s eyes.  
“ Yes”, she kisses him before moving back.  
“Just let me get ready for you”, she turns back to Marcy’s indignant face.” this cunt will be good for something”. Julia takes the paddle and stocks over behind Marcy’s pale struggling ass.  
Jun cums on Kitty’s face who then gets up and starts to undress. Clyde gets him down on his hands and knees and starts eating him out growling and biting his ass cheeks. Soon he’s adding fingers stretching Jun’s virgin hole wide. He’s slow, patient, willing to take his time till Jun takes his entire fist. Jun’s body feels as though it's lit on fire, sparks of pleasure igniting every time Clyde’s fingers brush against something inside him. When Kitty is naked Jun pulls her down until she's on her back and he dives into eating her out with a velocity that has her closer with every swipe of his long tongue. It's all she can do to hold his head to her fingers, gripping his hair.  
Julia decided on starting with a paddle punishment for Marcy.  
“We’re going to start with killing another person. That’s something that should be taken entirely seriously. We’ll start with 30. You will count every one and apologize and until you tell me why you have such a problem with everyone or we will start over. Are we clear? Yes or no. “  
“You’ve got to be-”Smack! “ Ah!”   
The sound rings out over Jun’s messy slurping .  
“Do. You .Understand?” Smack! Smack! Smack! The paddle strikes before every word.  
“Y, Yes!” Marcy’s quivering and biting her lips. As if she can hold still and get out of this.  
“Good. We begin. ” Smack!   
“ONE! I’m sorry ”Smack! “Two! I’m sorry” Smack! “THree! I’m sorry!” Marcy’s yelling in time but Julia continues with firm steady strikes alternating between cheeks. She keeps going until Marcy’s attitude seems to break. Her grunts had cycled from yelps of pain to calling for Jun’s help until she’d taken a look at where Jun was. Marcy doesn’t make it pass 20 before she admits she was wrong.  
“I’m sorry.! The old woman was going to die anyway! I just needed you guys gone. Please , just stop!You need to leave with your big cocks and your sex! I can’t deal with it! And the way my husband looks at you! I’m sorry, Please! As if that thing doesn’t make you a freak!’” Marcy’s sobbing in pain and embarrassment. Julia stops, let’s Marcy cry for a moment.  
“ Acknowledging your stupidity is the first step to correcting it. Good bitch.” Julia’s voice is steel. Marcy hears the snick as Julia unbuttons her pants.  
“ You want my dick?” Marcy’s shuddering breaths. Smack! Smack! “You want my dick?”  
“Y,yes!” Marcy’s voice is no more steady than Jun’s. She rubs Marcy’s burning flesh, tracing blooming bruises appearing on pale skin.  
“You’re jealous of my dick?That’s what bothers you?”  
“Yes!”  
“Well it's a good thing you aren't worth the time, you shitty little bitch” Julia laughs cruelly,”I don’t even want to touch you. I have no faith in you , you're lucky Jun cares for you or else no one would even waste their time. You’re going to suck me, You’re going to get me nice and ready to blow my load for Jun. Or else we’re done. You won’t have to worry about what happens in Sanctuary because you will be gone. Is that clear?”  
Julia’s thick alpha cock juts out her hand and Julia smacks Marcy’s face with it.  
“Yes!”  
“Yes, Madame J, bitch.” Julia smacks her with her dick again smearing pre-cum across the shaking woman’s lips.  
“Yes Madame J!”  
“ That is the best you can hope to be in this pack and you are damn lucky you are even to be considered. You will do every fucking thing we say when we say it. No more avoiding anyone. You are pack-bitch, you have no rights and nothing to say on how I run this pack. You get what dick I say you can. Fuck when I tell you too. Do you understand me?”  
“Yes, Madame J.”  
With that Julia goes to shove her cock into Marcy’s mouth, plugging her nose and smacking her face when she tries to keep her mouth closed. She’s still holding Marcy’s nose as she slides down the woman’s throat. She lets go and sets a fast rhythm holding Marcy's head as she fucks into the bitch’s mouth pussy. When she feels her dick start to harden even more and her pussy tighten in preparation of forming a knot she pulls out of Marcy’s snotty, teary face. One hand stroking her growing knot she forces Marcy to face them as well.   
“Ah, ah, ah, mmm, fuck, you’re good, so good, fuck,ah mmm”  
“ you taste so good, mmm, it's good,mmm, it's good, it hurts so good, Cl-Clyde,ah”  
“I’m going to fuck this virgin ass, mmm, are you ready Omega”  
Jun’s buried between Kitty’s thighs moaning and crying out with more life then she’s seen in him since they met. Clyde’s wrist deep in Jun’s ass hand on his own member ready to fuck Jun.   
Kitty cums , back arched, gasping and shaking. Julia reaches behind Marcy to rub at soft folds. She’s not surprised to find   
“Kit-Kat” Kitty looks up at Julia with unfocused eyes.” Go help Sturges and Preston”  
Kitty pouts but grabs her discarded suit and heads over to where they’d stocked clean clothing.

***  
Sturges stood before pyre where they had made for Momma Murphy . They’d lost another friend. The Bank's pack were leaving soon ; They had to if they wanted any recent info on Shaun. He wasn’t pack and wasn’t sure when they'd be back. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel here. He’d overheard some of Julia’s offer; not that she was trying to be too quiet about it. Marcy was cray-cray but Jun was pack now. Clyde had said he’d talk to Julia but he still wasn’t sure he was willing to pay the price.   
He’s heading over to the new guard post he built when Kitty sees him. It's obvious she wants to comfort him, asking him how he’s doing and about what he’s working on. Then she’s pressing those huge tits of her into his side and surrounding him with the scent of sex. He can smell cum, smell Jun and Clyde and her juices. She’s still talking so sweetly, despite the way he’s ignored her,having him show her the guard station he built and complimenting his skills.  
“Sturges, I hope you know not to take Marcy seriously. This is your home and you’ve worked hard to build a place here. You’re one of us even if you aren’t a part of our pack”  
Shes bent over the railing facing the river, fat ass just barely covered by the raiders leathers she's wearing.   
“If it makes any difference. I really hope you join our pack” She winks over her shoulder.  
Sturge’s looks over what he can see of Kitty’s golden flesh. She’s dressed as if she didn’t get the concept of armor. She’s foregone taking more from what she’s kindly deemed sanctuary’s weapon stock and when he’d asked, had claimed she’ll stop back by the museum after they leave. As he watches the slow twist of her hips. Sturges decides he can’t take it anymore. Sturges comes up behind Kitty.   
"Aw, you're a sweet filly, aint cha?" Sturges traces the outline of a flower on Kitty’s back and shakes his head"I just can't do it you're so fucking sexy"  
He grabs at her huge breasts from behind starting to molest and roll her nipples in his thick fingers. He presses his hard member into the small of her back knowing how ready she has to be. Omega's need to be fucked. Her scent changes her own arousal starting to rise once more. Kitty gulps, licking her lips. He has such a nice cock too.  
"I don't think" she tries to get out through the fog that's starting to cloud the edge of her vision.   
"Your buddy, Clyde, already said he's getting me in. I already talked to Julia. "  
"Oh yeah" she blinks up at him, biting her bottom lip in indecision. She's almost sold.  
"Yeah,so c'mon you want to be a good girl . You want to cheer me up right ?"  
Sturges turns Kitty around to face him. His devouring eyes are hard with passion; taking in her heaving breasts and heavy breathing. Kitty's hot with want. Her skin is absolutely tingling where he touches. This is meant to happen. It could only be more right with Julia and Clyde present. The way she and Nate were for Julia and Clyde.  
"Right... yes I guess it's okay?" They kiss each other passionately as they take off each other's clothes. Their discarded clothing soon flies further away. Sturges kneels down to finger and stretch her. He takes the opportunity to rub his beard over the soft skin of her cleavage and sucks on her tits. He growls into warm flesh and tugs at her nipples with gently pinching teeth.  
"Ah fuck youre tight" Kitty's squirming on his thrusting digits;Hips dancing in his grasp. She pulls at his hair as her knees shake.  
"Im ready please" She mumbles into his hairy chest. He lifts her easily. He puts her arms around his neck caressing her thighs before taking hold of her knees. He drops her down on his dick grabs her ass and starts pounding her pussy, her legs curling around his solid waist as far as she can.  
"Dammit darling, you're squeezing me so tightly... mmm" Her soft breasts rub against his chest; her moaning near constant in his ear.  
"Ah, ah, yes, please... you're so big! I love your pretty cock"  
He groans; those words sound even sexier coming out Kitty's slutty little mouth.  
"Fuck yes, you love my cock; you're a lil slut aren't you omega ?"  
"Yes yes fuck oh mmm oh oh fuuck yes "  
"fuck youre gonna be good for me? Gonna drain my fucking cum?"  
"Oh oh fuck fuck me with you big fucking cock yes please I'll be so good gimme your cum I want it"  
Preston’s making the rounds. He's uncomfortable with how talking with Marcy went. Knowing how such behavior would have been handled in his old settlement. He's stuck because they all made it here, together. They survived together to make it here from Quincy . Another lost but this time at the hand of one of their own. Preston's rightful fury is tangled in the need for everyone to survive. This, this is a reason to end Marcy.He just can't make that call. So Preston was hoping to talk to Sturges. To distract from the choice he's clearly not READY TO be a part of. He stops when he sees them on the post. Not sure what they're doing at first then he moves closer .  
Their hero was begging loudly. Her face turned into Sturges’ neck. Her hands seemed tiny, clawing Sturges' flexing back. Sturges was grunting and swearing, bouncing Kitty on his cock in fast smooth thrusts. Heat encased Preston’s body instantaneously. He's unable to move or tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him. He's suddenly as hard as a rock ,grip tight on his musket.Then he hears as Kitty promises to be good.  
"Fuckkkkk...." Preston can help but mutter quietly.  
"No worries Sir! I've got you" a jolly sounding robotic voice assures him. Before he can turn around Codsworth has unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his member with an oddly wet rubber hand that starts to glow with red energy. Soon Codsworth is stroking in time with Kitty’s cries. .Preston can see Sturges clenched hands digging into the swell of Kitty's juicy ass.  
He hears them cry out together as they cum.  
"It's all good then. Mum's always loved that position" Codsworth comments thoughtfully, a large mechanized eye directed at the guard post. The warm wet rubber hand squeezes Preston like a hot throbbing pussy. Preston cums with spots behind his eyes and his hand on his mouth. He's dazed as Codsworth tucks him back in.  
***  
“Mmm, yes, so good, right there,mmm, uhmmmmm Cl-Clyde, Clyde!”  
“Oh yeah, fuck me in the ass. Uh, uh, uh! Ah, please Madame J fuck me”  
“You want my cum you dirty slut? Moaning like a bitch in heat!”  
“Mmm, hot its so hot, so much, fuck….mmmmm...so much”  
“Yes yes I want it I want it Please give me your cum I want it”  
Clyde is enjoying Jun’s pleasured whimpering around his fingers gliding a hand down Jun's chest and pinching a hard nipple. Jun grinds back into him moaning like the bitch in heat he can hear Julia refer to Marcy as. Julia’s normally cool tone is down right gleeful from where’s whispering dirty words into Marcy’s ears as she fucks her. Jun’s ass is spread wide around Clyde’s curling fingers, his thumb pressing into the soft skin between his balls and his ass.  
“Un, mmmm, uh uh, mmmm, mmmm yes, so good, mmmm”  
“Feeling good?” He's smirking, he knows he is. Two omegas in his pack. Just the thought made him harder. And he doesn't even try to swallow it down when he looks up at Marcy’s crying face. Marcy seems surprised at each thrust, gaze blank, the pain that was present with every soft touch to her as a heavenly fire now that she’s being filled with Julia’s alpha cock. Clyde jacks a squirming Jun’s dick and feels him throb in his hand. Clyde looks down the arch of jun’s heaving sweaty back.  
Jun's head rests on his arms now eyes closed licking his lips and panting in between little sobbing breaths and moans. Clyde lines himself up and fucks into Jun’s tight ass.  
“Fuck you're tight “  
He goes slow on Jun’s virgin ass at first. He moves gently until he finds the prostate and Jun gives a little surprised yelp. Clyde takes a moment as Jun comes back up to his hands before ramming in. It's not long before he’s outright plowing into Jun’s ass. The feel of his tight hole contracting around Clyde’s dick is sending warmth throughout his body. Jun’s shaking arms don’t hold him long and his head drops back into his arms. His body’s seizes and Clyde puts in a load. Julia stops fucking Marcy to come on her face.  
She stuffs her still spurting cock in Marcy’s mouth. Her long cock slides down Marcy’s throat, her gag reflex much too battered to twitch. Marcy can feel her throat bulge. Jun’s loud cries ring out as Clyde changes their positions. When Clyde has maneuvered Jun into riding Clyde’s cock when Julia saunters over and feeds Jun her Alpha meat-stick. Jun chokes around it , thighs and calves straining as he bounces on Clyde’s beta dick. Clyde’s pinching his nipples and scratching a line down his stomach to his dick. Little sparks light upon the path of his fingers. The moment his warm fist tightens around his dick Jun cums. Jun whines around Julia’s member, not noticing when she pulls away to rub pre-cum across the bridge of his nose. Clyde’s still going, grunting lowly as he watches his dick disappear into Jun’s ass. Marcy, mind fuzzy, watches as Julia blows her load all overs Jun’s face as Clyde bites him marking them both with her cum.  
Julia struts back over to Marcy’s still shaking body. She rounds Marcy’s form , grabs her hips and fucks into her until her knot starts to form again. When the pleasure is a buzz vibrating throughout Julia’s entire body she pulls out and starts piercing the valley between Marcy’s thighs instead. Her knot forms and Julia cums between Marcy’s thighs.  
“Bark! Bark!”  
Julia turns to see Dogmeat coming up them tail wagging and tongue lolling. Dogmeat heads straight for Julia and Marcy after puffing out a barking snort toward Clyde. He sniffs at the pillory base and eventually comes up from behind Marcy and starts licking out Marcy’s cunt. Marcy gasps horrified and embarrassed as Julia chuckles and goes about dressing herself ignoring Marcy’s squirming and struggling.  
“You’re not asking for help. Do you want dick, Marcy?”  
And it is not even an reaction so much as an automatic response to the question.  
“Yes Madame J”  
“Good bitch”  
Eventually Dogmeat stands on his hind legs putting paws on Marcy’s wet back. His unsheathed cock ruts against Marcy’s butt as he tries to get in Marcy’s pussy. After the second, third time his dog-cock catches on her hold. The short dog dick doesn’t hit Marcy’s g spot but is fast enough that her pussy starts to heat again. Julia reaches down and rubs Marcy’s clit in gentle circles seeing her struggle with her arousal. Her mind blanks. Marcy cums around dogmeat’s cock gasping in shock as her mind goes blank.  
Marcy’s tightening cunt seems to set off Dogmeat and Marcy feels the dog knot her. Julia’s chuckling and looks over at Clyde. Clyde’s still fuckng Jun’s previously virgin ass but his excitement clearly shows how close he is.  
“You like my cock, Omega!” Clyde's pounding into Jun, growling with every shriek and whimper leaving Jun’s lips.  
“Yeah,mmmm,yes”  
“You like getting fucked, Jun!” Clyde is really feeling it now. He can’t even hear Jun’s reply, the slapping sound of their pleasure too loud in his ears. Clyde can feel his cock swell.  
“Yea, yea...mmm, fuck, yeah! Please!”  
Clyde cums one last time, setting off Jun.  
***  
Jun can’t look at his wife tied to Dogmeat . Julia had looked Marcy over and brought her some filtered water before asking them if they needed anything. Then she’d looked over at Clyde and told them she was going to speak to Sturges. Now it was just them and Marcy, their passion cooling on their skin. Her whimpering is making him cringe. Clyde lays a comforting arm around his shoulder.  
“It's okay. She’ll learn…”  
“I just can’t believe Marcy would do something like this… To that sweet old woman…”  
“ Cmon. I know something that will cheer you up”

***  
Sturges finds himself cornered by Julia. She smells of sex and submission and his balls tighten when he scents her. Julia is honest with her disapproval. Completely by passing the sex she surely must smell she attempts to start with her reasoning right away. Despite Clyde’s reassurances, Julia hadn’t wanted to just invite strangers into their pack. Even with everything that’s happened she was hoping to keep their positions in the settlement separate from their pack because she knew that when time came for the group to decide something she and Clyde would try to take command. That the pack was family not a fuck party, but now Jun’s been added to the pack (never mind that she added him) she (grudgingly) realizes she should reconsider...  
“That’s …” Sturges can’t come up with something to say to her awkward and direct explanation. He’s saved by Clyde’s smooth voice and convenient appearance.  
“He was already a lone wolf. We’re not turning him just accepting him” Clyde coming toward with Jun in tow. He’s looking at Julia with an exasperated expression. In the pleading quirk of his eyes she can read ‘Don’t fucking ruin this please?’  
Sturges can see them silently communicating and really doesn't want to encroach. Or even have this conversation…  
“I'm just looking for a pack. Every one died in Quincy.” He can’t back out now. Jun is confused.  
“A larger pack is safer. He'll be one of us once he's bitten. We know we can trust him, how about we not miss out on the opportunity to make us stronger,” Clyde further interjects.  
“Not looking for strength,” Sturges tries to get in.  
“But a wolf needs a pack. a home even a lone wolf needs something to return to  
A home base; Sturges and Jun will protect our home and be ready for when we come back ...with Shaun”  
Julia gives Clyde a deadpanned look. Then she looks at Sturges’ furrowed brow. Her eyes narrow and seem to grow colder.  
“Uh-huh. I am not a hypocrite .This is not how adding a wolf to a pack happened in our time. You are lucky that Clyde and Kitty have discussed this with me. But since you're in; fucking needs to happen. I’m sure you know it should happen often and our omegas will need it. Help Clyde take care of Jun.” She demands. She puts her hands on her hips and shifts as if ready to head back in the direction of the Pillory.  
“What? I'm sorry,wha?” Sturges is struck by both the aggression and the turn around.  
Clyde ignores him for a moment. This took him back to meeting Nate again after all that time. Nate knew instinctively how to deal with new omegas and betas. It was the cum guzzling that tripped the previously straight laced Nate up. Clyde smirks confidently at Sturges.  
“When I bite you , you'll be let into the pack...as my beta” Julia raises unimpressed eyebrows.  
“It’ll make you my beta without me fucking you. Aren’t you happy?” She adds helpfully.  
“I’m not getting fuck-” Sturges starts. Julia ignores him.  
“I'm going to join Preston on duty” She says to Clyde. The’ join me when you can’ isn't spoken.  
She leaves then, the hasty ponytail from when she’d gotten hastily dressed earlier swinging in time with her hips.   
Clyde smirks and looks at Sturges wiggling his eyebrows. At Sturges questioning look Clyde jerks his head toward Jun.  
“What did she mean by taking care of me?” Jun asks, confused.  
“Well you're a pack omega now right?”  
“Ye-yes, that's what, sh, she-you said when we "Jun blushed at the reminder of before. The truth was he didn’t feel much different…  
Except his dick was hard again and he could smell sex in the air. Jun licked his lips, his suddenly dry mouth and wrapped his arms around himself looking down.  
Sturges widens his eyes and opens his mouth to speak but no sound comes out.   
“Pack omega...like Kitty” Clyde comes up behind Jun rubbing his shoulders . He kisses his neck and faces him toward Sturges.  
“Like Kitty” Sturges mutters and Jun groans. The scent of arousal starts to fill the air.  
“You're meant to be fucked” Clyde’s voice is gravelly. They can see Jun’s cock straining against his jeans.  
“You want to don't you? To get fucked…” Clyde’s tracing the growing wet patch on Jun’s jeans, pulling at his nipples , and licking up his adam's apple bobbing  
“...And covered with cum” Sturges has caught on now. Clyde definitely wanted this.  
“Yes yes yes” Jun’s chanting under his breath, eyes closed in memory. It's too much. Jun kisses Clyde ,turning in his grasp. Clyde hungrily undresses Jun before easing him into blowing Sturges. There isn’t talking after that. Just grunts, moans, and the slapping of skin.  
It's sloppy and wet. Jun’s got snot dripping down his chin mingling with drool. Julia didn’t take any time directing his blowjob before and Jun doesn’t know what to do but Sturges doesn’t push. He doesn’t touch Jun . Sturges just groans slowly as Jun licks and sucks at the head while jerking his thick member. There’s confusion when Clyde pulls Jun off for a moment before Jun’s crying out and grabbing at Sturges’ legs to hold himself up.  
Clyde’s fucking Jun’s already loose hole open. Jun’s whines and tries to concentrate on blowing Sturges but just moaning around his dick as he jerks him. Jun’s moaning reaches a fever pitch when Clyde starts ramming his prostate with every thrust. A flash of light blinds him with every new spark of pleasure. He’s gonna….He’s gonna….  
Clyde nails his prostate, once, twice then he cums. Jun cums just in time to see Clyde lean over him to bite Sturges. Sturges' surprised cry comes before he spends himself all over Jun’s face. Clyde follows filling Jun with yet another load.


	4. Ready to go? Getting there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One or two things to settle before the journey really starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and warning : non con, dub con, sex makes right, marcy, domestic violence, name calling,beastiality, character death, made up pack dynamics, bdsm, bad bdsm, cum marking  
> alpha/beta/omega dynamics, bad pack dynamics, bondage, angst, everything wraps around the fucking  
> deathclaw/oc, oc/oc/jun oc/oc oc/jun oc/sturges oc/preston oc/marcy marcy/dogmeat jun/marcy jun/marcy/oc/oc preston/codsworth oc/settler oc/oc/settlers jun/oc/sturges

They only notice Julia’s deathclaw when they’re returning from Red Rocket the first time visiting after going to concord. They don’t even notice it until it takes them by surprise. Or well, it takes Julia by surprise. Julia wants Sanctuary to be a bit more defended before they leave but Clyde’s already marking maps and making lists of what to return with. Kitty’s crawling out of her skin to go Diamond city, despite knowing Shaun isn’t likely to just be there. They’ve all talked about how this is only the first step of what might be a truly horrifying journey but they’re ready. They just want to take care of the home front first  
Clyde,Julia, and Kitty take a day to build Red Rocket into a proper outpost; a thin perimeter and a space for future crops. They go about setting up an area for traders; a small generator and even what was pretty much a large shack on the roof with dirty mattresses and a small living space. Codsworth takes the time to build a water pump and makes friends with dogmeat who the robot had avoided in sanctuary. No ones going to get to Sanctuary without passing through here: the first defense, they think.  
They’d made the trip in the morning and were planning to stay the night when they started to hear its low growls. Codsworth doesn’t see anything but Dogmeat is snarling, and snapping at air and they can hear the thundering steps of the Deathclaw. Between Kitty’s horrified recognition and the stories they’d heard from the survivors they all knew to get their shit together and hurry. They’re running across the bridge when it comes busting through the trees after them. Kitty hears the way it growls and drags a shooting Clyde into a timely dodge roll that spills them into Sanctuary where Preston and Sturges are shooting at the deathclaw. Julia who’d been running and shooting as well was too slow.  
She has to duck again and again before the bridge can’t hold the weight of the deathclaw any long. The old bridge collapses under the deathclaw who managed to grab Julia and they both are dropped into the river.   
To everyone’s horror, the deathclaw does not chase Julia up the shore but instead drags her back. They’re too slow to reach them and the monster disappears with an unconscious Julia in its grasp.  
Later Julia wakes shaking, curls of panic in her stomach. Everything hurts , she can’t move, and she’s sure she’s moments away from being eviscerated. That’s not what happens.  
She’s naked; which sends another spiral of desperation through her.Once she's centered herself she realizes she’s being pushed down by a weight on her back. She can , actually, move her arms and legs; she just can’t get up. Julia opens her eyes to cave walls and dead mole rats. Then she hears the loud panting snorts right above her. She looks back to see the deathclaw; Its deep black eyes meet hers. It leans forward. Julia holds still as it sniffs at the back of her neck; its long tongue slipping down her spine. Her breath catches in her throat when the deathclaw snaps its jaw and moves its long huge body until she faces its tail and its….its…  
Heat spreads up Julia’s back, clenching in her stomach. The deathclaw’s hot tongue is tracing the line of her pussy before it pushes in. Julia covers her mouth in...horror...embarrassment?...pleasure, she isn’t sure what she should be feeling. That long tongue is swiping her labia ,curling around her clit, dipping into her hole which is getting wetter and wetter every pass. This fucking Monster IS EATING Julia out and Julia can’t deal with how good this feels. How she’s not being torn apart or Why this is happening. She can’t even move to run so she doesn’t . She squirms, moaning thru her hands as she cums on a Deathclaw’s fucking tongue!   
It keeps going until it doesn’t and her wide eyes take in another change of position from the deathclaw. Its thick muscled arms bar her in, chest to back, panting jaw resting on her head.  
She feels another nudge at her nether lips. Its tongue can’t reach her from here! The slick pointed tip of the Deathclaw’s cock slides against her messily but doesn’t catch. The dick slips between her twitching thighs and starts thrusting with animal energy. It's rubbing roughly, just enough that she can feel her orgasm coming. Julia tries to hold off but it shifts and suddenly is dick is sliding through her fold to the underside of her dick. what had to be the deathclaw’s thick monster knot is bumping against her clit every thrust until Julia cums. Then darkness shrouds her vision.  
Of course she wakes alone. Calmness breaks over her with the heat of the sun; she feels filled with a sense of grim determination. She’s going back to Kitty and Clyde. She will survive this. She won’t die alone. It makes it easier to crawl toward the edge of the cave on weak heavy limbs and peep around. When she doesn’t find the deathclaw she leaves to find herself exceptionally close to Red rocket. She grabs a vault suit Kitty insisted on leaving there and covers herself before going to inspect the bridge. There’s a hole but one that she can move around and she rushes back over to Sanctuary.  
Clyde and Kitty are arguing with Preston, Sturges, and the Long over the safe. They’re ready to track her down but they don’t want to lose them as well. Her survival breaks up what would have become a heated argument. They all celebrate and decide to maybe wait a few days before starting the trip to diamond city.  
The deathclaw keeps returning. It's in Sanctuary now but it doesn’t attack. They wake to find it sleeping by the fire just to amble off when it wakes. It follows Preston on patrol and when a pack of raiders attack they don’t even have time to fire a gun before it's there and attacking.  
The Deathclaw climbs into bed with them, the Longs and even one memorable morning they find it wrapped around the fireplace with a sleeping Dogmeat. The hulking figure appears at the foot of The Banks beds twice before Clyde and Kitty go ‘fuck it’. They talk Julia into going back up to the vault and attempting to move some scrap /supplies thru the path back into sanctuary. They expect to see an extra box or too, the next day. Maybe something too heavy for a human or werewolf. Something that would prove in the deathclaw was really paying attention.   
When Julia lifts a crate and brings it down, the deathclaw follows with a trailer. It brings it to the center of town and waits there as if it expects a treat. Clyde’s jealous but everyone is reasonably weary so they clear out the military van they’d discovered when first leaving the vault and lead it there . Kitty names it ‘Dewy”,ties a bandana around its neck and starts a routine of having it follow her and Jun around sanctuary for their guard duty shifts. They only discuss diamond city again when they trust it's going to obey everyone. At least everyone is comfortable enough that the wave of sexual freedom continued freely.  
It's shy and responsible Preston Garvey that brings it up.How much work hadn’t been done because they were fucking; How much they’d been putting off leaving… He does his best to maintain professionalism when he makes the suggestion. He'd been a little quiet toward the Bank’s since Marcy’s punishment but doesn't mention any issue. Preston presents his thoughts to Julia as they do their morning rounds. He was embarrassed when Julia asked if it bothered him; When Clyde snarked flirting with him and Kitty laughed. And in truth, Preston doesn’t want to jump into anything with them. Or anyone, truly, for various reasons.  
So he just swallows and moves on, elaborating his suggestion: Happy hour.  
Unbeknownst to the commonwealth, the Minute Men had a day once a week for recruits to blow off steam and release tension. Since it was all day; they all just came before, after, or during (lunch), their shift. Considering they had enough people for multiple shifts.  
From what Clyde had told him, (Julia doesn’t say anything but raises an eyebrow-Preston’s very aware that Clyde may have been fucking with him) most Werewolves don’t really wait a whole day. The settlement obviously won’t survive that way but perhaps having a dedicated time period just for getting ‘what’s needed’ could be arranged. That way they can organize different work shifts and won’t fuck thru the day with only one man on duty, better care for their crops and everyone gets a chance at some ‘together time’.  
Julia doesn't laugh at his straight face and goes through the steps of gathering everyone's votes on the subject.Both Jun and Kitty need multiple loads a day and Julia, Clyde, and Sturges are going to need to shoot them. It’ll definitely help everyone stay focused and in touch. Especially Marcy, who hadn’t been alone since Momma Murphy’s death.  
Kitty does take a moment to make sure Preston doesn’t feel pressured and to be sure he understood this wasn’t a cultural thing. They wouldn’t be offended if he didn’t take part in it or had sex with them in general. She’d motioned over to the campfire where Julia and Clyde were talking to Sturges then. “ We all have our ways and coping mechanisms to make the world less harsh. It doesn't have to be toxic for you to get swept away.”Yes, there are things they need but this is a new world for them. This doesn’t have to be a sex pack. Preston appreciates her consideration and thoughts but he’s happy with the suggestion he’s made. Uncomfortable at first but pack , this settlement, this takes him back to the castle.  
They all agree on Happy Hour: morning, lunch, and dinner are time slots they agree it's acceptable to stop working to find release. It’ll give them all a time to check on one another; to make sure Jun’s not wallowing in guilt; to make sure Sturges is eating; to cool the sense of urgency and fear that still creeps up on them. It's something that’s unspoken, that this is a distraction from the fearsome reality that they are only just surviving. Clyde and Kitty (and Julia) project lustful excitement onto the others and everyone finds good morale easier to achieve.They just dont have enough people to stop and fuck when they want otherwise.  
Once they attracted more settlers, Preston told Julia after they’d gotten the votes -And that was a quick pull aside by Clyde...  
Once they had drawn in more settlers by the thought of a safe place to live they would be able to move to an all day event. And not something sparked by crime or punishment. That also brings up m who's trailing after Julia pulled along by a short rope tied to a dog collar matching Dogmeat’s.  
Marcy’s nude pale and covered with bruises. His attentive gaze takes in the shining glint of her arousal on her thighs ,clenching belly, jiggling titties, and hard nipples as they stop at one of the remaining houses with furniture.  
“Marcy’s just taking a little walk before going back to the pillory. She and I had a talk about her punishment and agreed that she would be in solitary for one more day so she'll be allowed clothes before we leave... but she actually has an apology she’d like to make, right,M?”  
Marcy looked up shyly from the ground where she'd been fiddling with Julia’s disregarded leash.  
She opens her mouth as if to speak and stopped before snapping over to Preston, attempting at ripping down his pants and underwear with surprising strength.  
“Hey! What are you doing?”  
“Marcy…” Julia growls.  
Marcy looks away in frustration then turns back to look Preston in the eyes, squinting furiously. She's bright red with a blush that paints her checks and lights her ears. She sputters before getting her words out scrunching her face in what’s an obvious effort not to pout.  
“I'm sorry... I was a bitch...you can fuck me now, if you want?”  
“Marcy!”  
Marcy tugs at his dick having freed it as she spoke. She looks up at him dragging her eyes back to his.  
“You saved us. You don't just work for us... You’ve just gotta...if the minute men weren’t cowards- Look! I'm terrible at talking just let me suck your fucking cock, alright!” She doesn't wait for an answer before kissing his tip on the downstroke licking around the hole. Marcy crouches down until she’s eye level of Preston’s penis. Preston who'd dropped on an old sofa seat in surprise doesn’t respond but draws in a sharp breath in heated anticipation.  
She spits in the palm of her hand before gripping the man’s cock again; Sucking it down her throat with the ease of someone who’d had thier mouthpussy trained.  
Preston’s eyes roll to the back of his head at the sight of Marcy’s blissful bobbing face and bulging checks. Her focused technique and blissful expression leaves little doubt of her honest enthusiasm. The resoluting burning curls of pleasure have Preston fucking into her throat in sharp fast jabs. Thrusts that have Marcy gagging, nose burning as tears start to form. Preston’s hands move to her hair, gripping loose black strands as he controls her head. Marcy tries to curl her tongue around his thrusting rod and she grabs his knees for balance through his rapid movements.  
Preston opens his eyes when he feels a tap on his cheek. He opens his eyes to find himself eye level with Julia’s dick. He stops thrusting and raises up to Julia’s face above a set of pretty pink nipples. Julia’s smiling down at him.   
"Morning happy hour, mind if I join?" Then she's walking away showing off a nicely juicy ass. She doesn't leave, just moves behind Marcy, and thrusts into her vagina without warning. Marcy chokes out a strangled shout of pain around him. He tenses but Marcy is already moaning and pushing back onto Julia’s thick cock. Her pussy lips swollen and red. Marcy’s cries combining with the slap of flesh as Julia slams their bodies together.  
“Mmm, slurp…..ah,ah,mmmmm... gah,slurp, slurp” Marcy’s whimpering and slurping and gagging with every movement.  
Preston feels himself get harder as Julia starts pounding Marcy in earnest. Her perky breasts are bouncing with each thrust he nearly cums immediately when Julia nods at him and asks “You ready?”  
Preston can only grunt in approval. He makes three more thrusts into the hot cavern surrounding his penis before cumming. He releases Marcy’s hair, pulls her off until she's just using him to brace herself and grunting into his lap. Marcy can’t seem to stop herself from commenting; so caught up in pleasure , Preston’s sure she doesn’t even know she’s speaking; her word dragging and dying out every few hard thrusts.  
“Oh fuck, how are you so damn big, oh yeah, fuck me , fuck me ,fuck me, oh, oh god!”   
He’s panting watching Julia’s face as she’s fucking into Marcy. She’s grunting in pleasure , practically yanking Marcy back on to her dick as she pummels forward. Preston swallows seeing Julia’s knot. He knew some werewolves had one but not much else. She’s slamming her inflating knot on Marcy’s entrance, not letting it pop in. Its shining and red and all he can think about for a second is if it would lock in his mouth, keep him there until he was forced to swallow down her cum. Then Julia’s grunting growls louder and more animalistic, Preston watches as she pulls out just in time to spray all over Marcy’s back.  
***  
The Bank’s announce their departure plans. They’re ready to leave with the intentions to return.Preston tells about Diamond City and the Minutemen. He tells them about a nearby settlement that's under attack and desperate enough to send word to the last of the Minute men. He tells them and asks for their aid. “In order to bring the Minute men back, We need more men.”  
Kitty wants to go after Shaun, straight to Diamond City right now. A short break for them to get their heads together and figure some things out yes. To fuck ,fight ,build , and work the blind panic away. To learn about what they can expect outside of Sanctuary. Bottle caps thru them the fuck off, but…. Another whole settlement , location unsure, timeline unsure, extent of issue unknown but definitely a shoot out? Kitty didn’t want to abandon people but she was going to Diamond city. She’s willing to find the settlement afterward or to give the go ahead for anyone else going to use Sanctuary's weapons stock but she is going to Sanctuary. Alone if she has too but now. She won’t abandon her child.  
Julia can’t leave anyone else to do the Minutemen mission. No one else but the Banks are ready to travel ready , mentally if not physically. They all want to help and this the best way to find out happened to Shaun. From the people. For all they know raiders have Shaun. Kitty’s description of the man who shot Nate is similar to what they have from raiders. This is an opportunity to help everyone. She doesn’t say she’s terrified. That she and Clyde have already discussed the idea that they can’t know how long it was between Shaun being kidnapped and the cryopod malfunction that woke them. It could have killed them. It could have taken years before it woke them. It could have been years since they’re baby boy died.  
Clyde, who’d had an active pip boy picking up radio signals since the escape from vault from 111, wants to investigate and find out more about vault-tec or the military or the brotherhood of steel. The army was too involved with their family before and knew they were wolves. Ordinary people or raiders shouldn't have a reason to kidnap a baby he’s sure. The events go together too well for them to be unconnected, Clyde had snipped at them. Diamond City was a priority visit but he doubted it would give them the information they needed. But the big power in the commonwealth, yeah.  
Now They are actually faced with leaving and there are choices they can’t agree on how to approach this. Preston tells them the whole truth of what happened at Quincy. He tells them that he's putting his faith in them as a pack. The Banks pack had inspired him to believe that they could defend a home without fear of abandonment. They all want to build Sanctuary up to be a safe place. The help of the Minute men included, together, and trusted.  
Clyde picks up pip boy’s for Julia and Kitty from the vault. Between Clyde’s tech and Codsworth’s cheat code hackers’ mod (a long past gift/update from Clyde ) they’re now able to open a private network connecting to what must be the last remaining satellite where they’re able to communicate. It’ll kill the power quickly, they may have to use the O.O.Ps system that Clyde claims was never a military project to his knowledge, but they’ll be able to reach one another even when apart. Dogmeat will go with Clyde. They need as many sources as they can get. They need to find out who came to vault 111. Julia agrees to go to Diamond city with Kitty while Clyde helps with the settlement. . He’s the one making plans to bring in new allies after all. When they know enough to focus on the remaining sect of the government then they’ll deal with the brotherhood of steel. Sturges, Preston and Jun will guard Sanctuary as promised. Before they leave they try to go ahead and decide who will move to Red Rocket as a lookout with Codsworth but decide to leave after fulfilling some last requests.  
Jun and Marcy want to try to have another child. Their recent experiences while ending their marriage within the pack had brought them closer together and they have faith that they are not alone to protect themselves and their children. They feel a part of a community they want to bring life into but feel they need a little help with getting started. Sturges wants to apologize to Kitty. He doesn’t want to admit he may have given her an unclear impression of his status in her pack but he’s too honest. His pride and honor won’t let him leave it at that when he was able to join their pack anyway. Preston wants to take another lap around the perimeter with Dewy the deathclaw before they leave.  
****  
Julia’s proud to note that Marcy’s stamina has improved. Her hips are rolling smoothly in a slow glide; the muscles in her back tense and release as Marcy moves. Clyde laughs at how desperation makes Marcy’s bitchy face much more attractive. His voice is husky with want at the way Jun’s shuddering with pleasure. Jun can only moan, body burning from where their gazes focus on him and Marcy. Even they’re gazes felt so, so good. He felt blessed and enlightened and rewarded all at once.   
Marcy is riding Jun hard with quiver thighs while Clyde and Julia watch from the sofa. Jun’s sitting in a folding chair in the middle of the room that’s shaking and moving with every twist of her hips. Their darkened eyes are searing the heated flesh of her freshly spanked ass. Clyde’s handprints on Marcy’s ass are as visible and red as Marcy’s white knuckled grip on the back of the chair. She rides Jun until he cums and Marcy shakey from the pleasure still coursing through her eases herself off of him and kneels before Julia.  
Marcy’s knees dig into the couch pillows as she buries her face in the arm, hands squeezing the coach’s thin fabric. Jun cums again, large hand roughly grabbing her tits, the slide out of her pussy causing his and Clyde’s cum to well up and drip. Julia’s cock head pops in easily aided by their cum and her juices. Marcy hardly feels the burn she’s so fucked out. She’s lost count of how many times she’s cum or they’ve come in her since they began. Clyde and Julia fuck both her holes, filling her, while she sucks Jun. She seems to be cumming continuously now, so good it hurts and she can’t stop.   
Jun’s never been able to go this long. Julia’s behind him, thick cock ramming his prostate. Every thrust slams him deeper into a moaning Marcy, whose sucking kisses into Clyde's abs while jerking his dick. He feels as if he’s going numb from pleasure.   
Julia knows she is close, heat building in her core as she fucks Marcy’s now loose cunt. Her cock pistons thru all the cum they’ve bred into her. Her knot starts to influt and Marcy whines as it pops in and out of her hole. She’s crying into Jun’s shaking shoulders , whose grunts of pleasure are mingling from where Clydes pumping into him from behind. Clyde cums but his dick is still rock hard and he pulls out to signal Julia.  
Jun whines purple cock bouncing beneath him as he turns toward Clyde desperately.   
“Wait, sweetheart” Clyde leers at him watching as Julia pulls out of a whimpering Marcy.  
Clyde lies on his back dick sticking straight up, legs spread and hands behind his head.  
Jun goes to crawl over to him,ready to beg for the fucking cock back, but Julia has already draged Marcy forward. Marcy looks down at Clyde’s cock, not as thick or long as Julia’s but still a monster. It looks huge veins bulging, shining with cum he’s fucked into Jun.  
Marcy turns to face Julia and Jun before she’s being lowered on cock until the head just breaches her ass. She’s let go and drops a few inches aided only by gravity and cum. Marcy bucks up then back down taking more and more of that thick rod in. She's already feeling so full and there's so much left to go. She moans shaking her head at the stretch, pussy, emptily clenching as she goes to lift back up. Julia, still beside, strokes a calming hand down her arm , palm stopping to rest on her sweaty neck.  
“Good bitch”   
The hand tightens on her neck as Marcy rolls her hips to slowly take more in.  
Smack!  
Julia’s smacking the welts from her last punishment. The shot of pain jolted her into clenching her ass pulling a groan from Clyde. Julia’s striking at tender heated flesh and sending pleasure pain thru her as Clyde’s cock fills her insides. By the time she can feel his balls her pussy is dripping her juices down his thigh, her nipples are painfully hard. Her body is spread open, her hands behind her on Clyde’s chest legs wide so that they are looking at her red pussy taking each inch.  
“Nasty bitch” Clyde starts fucking up into her. It’s a she can do to hold herself up and not fall on his stupid chest. When Clyde stops she doesn't notice already on the verge of fucked out  
She squeaks when she feels a touch on her already stretched rim then another stroking the lips of her vagina. Clyde’s lended her further back, a warm hand spreading her asschecks and rubbing a thumb over her rim adding pressure before gentling near breaching but sending sparks of pleasure pain heat through her veins. Marcy lets out another surprised yelp that turns into teary begging. His other hand is now slipping in one,two, four fingers pushing and stretching lubed by the flood of cum from her pussy.  
“Shut up Marcy” Julia growls into her face steel grip on her hip.”You’re going to take another fucking cock because we say you are. We’re all sick of you acting like your flat ass is special shit! You want a baby? You the jealous bitch who wanna act like a bitch who isn’t worth saving? You're gonna get bred like one. That’s how you get your baby. That’s how you serve the pack. You’re going to keep taking cum until I say.”  
Once Julia’s words ring out Marcy can only hear Clyde’s barking laughter and Jun’s nearly silent groan. Madame J’s cruel words have her mind foggy with desire. Marcy swallows down the drool. And then she's looking over her shoulder and locking eyes with Julia as she pushes her huge alpha dick in her stuffed hole. She groans helplessly as they dont give her time to adjust and starts nailing her insides. Julia’s gripping her collar just enough that she's only just getting air ; cupping her breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples. Whispering dirty things about piercing them. Marcy’s mind is hazy with pleasure . Marcy barely feels the wet slide of velvety hot skin on her cheek at the first tap. It happens again a little harder and she moans then she realizes what had been slapping her cheeks was a dick. She looks up from her fog to see Jun gripping his dick and looking away nervously   
“Don't worry babe she wants it” Clyde snickers, sending up several hard pumps that leave her gasping. Her mouth open, just enough for Jun to shove his cock in. Her hands move to his hips desperately as he starts moving in a stuttering rhythm. Julia lets up on the collar so Jun can grab her hair and drag her mouth up and down. He holds her as he starts going deeper until his balls slap her chin every push forward, snot drips from her nose, tears in her eyes.  
It isn’t long before Julia and Clyde cum draining themselves into Marcy’s writhing body. They pull her off of Jun to lay her on her back ass on the edge of the cushion both holes covered in spunk. They make her beg for it. Make her say the words. That she wants Jun. She wants his baby batter; she wants his dick. Make her beg for Jun’s cock and cum. Julia has her spread her soaking pussy lips. Has her show of her everyone her other mouth, opening herself up so she and Clyde can jeer at her. Clyde’s fingers circle her clit as he calls her pussy second class; They curl and jab, encouraging Marcy’s restrained bucking, speeding up with her moans. Julia states she hope’s her fuck hole is good enough, it had better be, to hold Jun’s wants it.   
“Don’t worry, M, I’ll take care of you. Do well and in our pack you’ll always have a use. Don’t you want to be a good girl?”  
“This feels so good.”  
“Looks so much better with our cum leaking out of your ass”  
Marcy’s crying, cunt spasming around their fingers when they stop and move to the side. Jun presses into her pussy immediate fucking into her in short hard strokes. Marcy cums almost as soon as he starts, tightening around him enough it'd be hard to move if it were for the cum lubing her insides.  
“Oh, oh god,oh fuck,oh,oh,Shes so tight,fuck, You’re so tight, this tight since , so good. This is so fuck good.”He fucks her until she's on the verge of coming again then creampies her. Marcy's gasping and sobbing and begging to come knowing not to touch herself.  
“Use this to hold in the cum.” she hears and looks up to see a smirking Julia holding a ...a dildo. No it wasn’t a dildo. Julia had shown them a dildo. This was a plug. Wide and red it stands out against Marcy’s skin as Julia fucks it into her, only stopping when she cums.  
****  
Kitty’s taking her time with Sturges apology.   
He did apologize; She didn’t make him say the word but they both knew what he was struggling to say. She might not have done it this way if she knew when the Banks would return to Sanctuary Gardens. If she was sure it’d be a short enough time she’d get to be mad at him. She, then at least, wouldn’t deal with him for a minimum of a few days.  
Sturges is attractive, hot like fire and his scent gets her revved up like the burning of a thousand suns. But she’s an omega werewolf who's been living with her need of cum for a few years now and she has things to do. Kitty knew Sturges would be a part of their pack, she’d told him she would encourage it. They would have gotten a chance to fuck each others brains out with out lying. But that's okay, he got what he wanted. Now she’s taking what she wants before they don’t see each other again for some unknown amount of time.  
She knows she just a little wolfed out as she moves, that her hair is longer, that her eyes are glowing, and that she’s using just a little bit more force than necessary. She can’t find it in her to care as she blinks in pleasure and focuses on making sure her hands stay hands and not claws.  
“Uh….mmmm...uh,uh…...mmmmm”Kitty’s quietly moaning as she rolls her hips, gliding up and down in slow wide movements.Sturges' eyes trace the roses and peonies and lilies spread across Kitty’s back. Sturges hands are tied behind his back. He’s laying on the couch watching Kitty’s hot cunt bouncing on his hard dick. He admires the curve and shine of her back, then She’s gripping his knees and riding him with force moaning freely as she fucks him.   
He can’t touch her as she slams her pussy on his fuck stick over and over and over. Sturges can only grunt, the sound blunted by the ball gag strapped to his mouth. When Kitty feels his cock getting harder, swelling, can smell his release coming she slows down and eases off of him, pressing her round ass back against his dick.She lets it rest between her cheeks, the tip smearing wetness on her skin and lets him breath for a moment . Then she turns to look at him.   
Eyes locked she spreads her ass before lifting and letting it press in. She takes him in smoothly enveloping his dick in a tight hot grip that makes it impossible for Sturges not to thrust up. Kitty stops, eyes still on his, and waits. She doesn’t move until he stops , then her pussy swallows his cock and she moans. Kitty adjusts her hands on his knees and turns away. The rhythm starts once more.  
****  
Sometimes Preston has trouble reconciling Kitty with the righteous angel that rescued them in Concord. Not that she wasn’t an ever helpful and dependable presence...It hadn’t been that long ago but there had been a stark difference: the furious passion she displayed when killing and the way that she baby talked ‘Dewy’. She walks with them on their route smiling reassuringly when the deathclaw reacts to an order a little slowly. Once the deathclaw had proven intelligent Julia had taken it in hand immediately and laid down commands with a reward system that had Kitty, Jun,Marcy and Clyde constantly moaning at a pitch he and Sturges heard throughout Sanctuary. Kitty was fastidious with following the rules and training pattern Julia had created. A strong pack beast would be a great aid to their pack.   
It takes her by surprise when he calls her sweet. Preston tells her she’s sweet and caring and she doesn’t know what to say. She’s heard it before but it's obvious Preston is genuinely amazed, his honesty and earnestness something she herself found adorable. Then the lunch bell is rung and Kitty has an excuse to escape. She thanks him kissing him on the cheek and patting Dewy's arm before dashing off. Preston’s skin was on fire when she kissed him. Preston finds himself raising a hand to trace where her lips touched and starting after her parting form. Suddenly he heard a chuckle behind him. He jumps before turning to find Clyde, skin damp and stinking of sex. He finds himself laughing whe Clyde teases him and telling Clyde old stories from when he first joined the Minutemen.   
****  
Codsworth agrees to stay at Red Rocket Out Post. As first defense, until they have more settlers. Then he hopes to be allowed to journey the family on their journey to rescue young Shaun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may seem like I'm updating really quickly right now , I am expecting to slow down a bit once our survivors hit diamond city. Big plans big place. Please let me know if you have any feedback, I'm really excited so have so many hits.Thank you for reading!


	5. Building the Populace or another hold up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our survivors welcome you to the garden but you probably won't get to travel with them.

Chapter 5  
****  
Clyde goes to Templars bluff.  
The trip takes days and he’s frustrated to hear the raiders aren’t even there but someplace else a few days away. It doesn’t seem to be a settlement at all but a small plot of land owned by a lone couple. A man and his wife; Jacob and Cindy Bluff.  
Cindy was an attractive but tired brunette with narrowed eyes, a slender form and short shoulder length hair. She was the one grudgingly asked for help despite comments that made it obvious just how much she believed in the minute men coming through. The husband Jacob was a corded shaggy redhead with a thick mustache and dirty plaid. Watched Clyde watching his wife. Didn’t want them to talk too much alone.   
Clyde kills the raiders and completes their request . He doesn’t call Julia like he wants to when he realizes just how many people he’s taking on killing alone. He doesn’t say that the amount of blood thirsty lunatics had given him a panic attack; one than an increasingly useful dogmeat had taken him out of. He hadn’t had a panic attack since he was bitten. Since then he’d always had a packmate to call. Even on duty, he’d return to his bed to find another set of dick pics from Julia, nudes from Kitty, letters and video messages and presences. And he could always call Nate. He was both horrified and a little worried how Kitty and Julia didn’t seem affected but he knew it was the shock. Then he notes that this pack could use a few more people. Clyde had always wanted too much for his own good.  
If this was a proper settlement then it could be more than an ally for the Minute Men. While they couldn’t give him any info on why raiders would take a baby this group could definitely help in another way. He thinks of how Julia would have appreciated the thought of entire packs of allies (Not how he knows Nate would have hidden them away). After all, They all need people to depend on.  
Clyde doesn’t quite plan it out. After graciously building up some defense and living spaces he had Jacob follow behind when he cleared out the radroaches to the left of the plot. There he laid out his offer of all new strengths and effectiveness in protecting his wife and his plot with the ability to become alpha of his own pack but the insurance of having the Minute Men as pack who always came when called. He was careful with his promises. As Clyde talked the man into getting down on his knees, confused eyes trustingly looking up at him; he promised he couldn't take advantage of his bond as ‘his’ beta. Clyde made sure to speak softly but firmly so Jacob leaned in to listen. Moving him closer to Clyde’s dick as Clyde holds his chin, thumb rub flesh reassuringly. He encourages the man to open his mouth, and slides his hard cock in between the man’s lips immediately driving in with long, slow movements. When he starts to thrust down Jacob's throat, Clyde promises Jacob will be able to take care of his wife Cindy and his future children. He reaches behind himself, pressing into his own needy hole as he fucks the man’s throat before having Jacob replace his fingers with his own; assures him that it'd be only this once that they’d need to fuck. Then Clyde ever so patiently guides Jacob, boot heel on his back, into thrusting, one, two, three, fingers up his ass while he forcefully fucks the man’s face, slapping out obscene choking noises. Jacob has his other hand around his cock too,jerking it over the top of his pants to: as Clyde explains, get them into the 'Right energy to pass the ability for something that passes through families like husband and wife'. The previously reluctant husband surprises them both by coming first; groaning around Clyde's cock and setting him off. Clyde finds himself coming long and hard then smearing the last dribbling spurts on the man’s face . Clyde looks down at him with burning eyes as he crouches down over him. When he is settled on top of Jacob, he bites him.  
The next day had the wife looking at Clyde and her husband rather suspiciously but Jacob gently brushes her off before thanking Clyde for all he's done and stating he happy to join the minmen  
****  
Julia and Kitty don’t make it too far out of Sanctuary before turning around. Going by concord to pick up supplies they run into trashcan Carla being harassed by a triad of would be raiders. Against her own better judgement Julia confronts them, gun in hand but not aiming at them.  
“Stop!”  
“Listen lady move on this has nothing to do with you” One of the raider motions for her to leave.  
“I'll move on when you leave” Julia shakes her head at him.  
“What are your names? Kitty asks, from where she’s standing. Unlike Julia she’d stopped at a distance pulling out her pistol and aiming at their heads. She’s smiling a little, but her grip is firm, finger on the trigger. The older woman with the cow just thins her lips.   
“Jackson” Jackson blinks as he answers having missed Kitty entirely.   
“What's she to you?” The man beside him asks, shifting as if ready to fight. He continues after a quick nod to his friend, “She's nothing you, right? Look, Miss?...Miss, we're not gonna hurt her. Really, she just has so much we need a little, help a fella out”  
Julia looks at the face of the harried woman who’d been trying to edge away and looks at brahm packed down with supply filled bags.  
“She's An important trader coming to my settlement “ She looks back at the men.  
“Settlement there is no settlement around here” Jackson seems offended now. If the woman didn’t leave they would have to...  
“Sanctuary Garden is around here and our guards are waiting on her” Kitty supplies from the side lines. “What's your name sir.” They can hear the click as she turns the safety off.  
“Rhett, I’m Rhett” Rhett looks at Jackson .“ I thought you said this would be easy Man? How are we supposed to leave now?”  
“Shit I thought it would be, bro”  
“Listen, can we try this again? We’re looking to buy some food, she's looking to sell right?” The men back up a little raising their arms so that Julia can see their hands. They’re obviously ready to back down and hope to buy from Carla. It takes everyone a moment to realize they aren’t the only two there. A raider comes up behind Kitty and hits her in the temple with a gun of his own.   
Kitty drops the pistol she was holding but before she can get it back the raider kicks it away. He forces her down, digging the burning weapon into her nape, threatening to rape her as he tries to rush the others into robbing them.  
Julia’s pissed. They obviously know each other, and the other raider looks like an old hand at this. He’s dirty and unwashed , black jacket stained with old blood, happy to take the time to whisper the things he’d like to do with Kitty’s ass. The things he still might do, as long as she’s warm. How much he’s sure Tower Tom would like her.  
“You didn’t want to hurt anyone...You're just going to hurt my omega” Julia states in clear warning.  
“Ha ha, Fuck this bitch, right guys? Didn’t the newbies give you a chance to leave. You did this so just hand over-” his body slumps to the side head blown to bits. Julia lowers the gun before starting to aim it at the remaining raiders.  
“Wait wait “cries the remaining men, hands raised in surrender.  
“You weren't going to hurt anyone”  
“We weren't! I promise we weren't we just wanted some food” Rhett begs” please”  
Julia looks them over before signaling the older woman to go check on Kitty.  
“She's okay just a little head wound”  
“Headwound…”Julia’s voice is flat. She knows her eyes are glowing and she wills any change down.  
“She can use my stimpak” Jackson jumps in flinching when Julia looks at him. She narrows her eyes and glares at his non-moving form.  
“Now” She demands,”You just said you’d do it. Why aren’t you moving, Your ASS?”  
“Yes ma'am” he looks at Rhett in fright.  
Julia growls and points her pipe pistol at Rhett's head. Rhett jerks his head at him and mouths ‘go’ before turning back to Julia, his attempt at a reassuring smile cracking instantly in the face of her stony expression.  
“I’m Rhett, he's Jackson” he reiterates trying to humanize them” I promise you let us go we’ll leave quietly” Jackson hurries over to the trader and Kitty; not hesitating to reach into his jacket pocket and take out his stimpak.   
Kitty groans, hair pushed away from the wound and her neck by the elder woman holding her. A good point for Jackson to place the needle. At her flinch he mutters out a ‘sorry’ before pushing in and pressing the plunger. It takes a minute to heal but surprisingly Kitty seems to feel energised right away, turning around and decking Jackson hard enough to knock him out.  
“Hey! “Rhett’s start forward before being nudged back by Julia’s gun. Julia snorts, shaking her head at him. She’s still pissed but Kitty’s up and she wants to be done with this. She’s even a little disgusted at the raiders quick turnaround.  
“Don't worry we're not hurting anyone” Julia knows this isn’t reassuring. She doesn’t care.  
“Kitty, babe, you ok?”  
Kitty’s shaking out her fist as if her hand stung. Julia hears a muttered “fucking asshole had a solid jaw” and rolls her eyes.  
“Yeah, Juls I’m ok” Julia knows she’s switching to her rarely used nickname to assure her. For all her softness Kitty isn’t the one who whines about pain.  
Kitty helps the old woman( who introduces herself as Carla) up from where she was still kneeling down giving Julia the chance to really look over the guys. She looks at Jackson:  
Young, slender, dirty, tired, pale skin with yellow bruises despite having neatly cut beard with brown eyes and dark brown hair.  
She looks at Rhett: Young, muscular, tall with long blonde hair and pale eyes, dirty but neat clothes, bruised, tired, recently shaven.  
****  
When Jackson and Rhett come too they're tied up and gagged. Trashcan Carla is gone and the air around them is filled with the sound of wet thrusts and squeaking. The two women are across a campfire from them in a fold up chair fucking. The chair is rocking, squeaking and shuddering under their weight and movements. The firelight illuminates the scene. The hypnotising bounce of a dripping wet pussy, the black lines of tattoos covering arms that hold the moving body close, inked flowers flexing, the arch of her back shining with sweat.   
When the women notice they are awake they don’t stop. The taller redheaded woman, who shot Taz, was rolling the short black haired woman’s hips in her lap. There was a dick. The woman was riding the redhead’s dick. The red head (was it Juls?) wasn’t thrusting but allowing her to move on her dick, black curls buried into the woman’s neck. There’s an edge of panic when the men realize that they’re naked as well. The Redhead is looking direct at him watching him with flatt chocolate eyes.  
“What did you want, threatening a poor old woman?”  
“What want...food! ..We,we,we wanted something until we made it to the next settlement!”  
Jackson knows he’s stammering,but can’t stop the spark of indignation at her question. She could have just killed them. Rhett nods beside him, expression incredulous.  
“And why are you going to another settlement ?”  
The black haired woman (Kit Kat?) whimpers gripping the back of the chair and speeding the twist of her hips. The angle allows the men to watch the redhead’s thick meat stick stretching her red pussy lips, see her juices splash the ground.  
“We…”  
“Kitty, stop.”  
Another moan from Kitty before the redhead grabs her hips stopping her from moving.  
Jackson groans in disappointment but Rhett continues for him.  
“To move there to live”  
“Not to rob it or kidnap people”  
“No no we just needed a new pl-”  
“What happened to where you came from”  
“It was sacked and…”  
“Sacked as in robbed” Like you were going to do is unspoken.  
“We were sent out” Jackson speaks up again.   
“Our folks had heard of a place that would be a good spot for a new settlement so our families packed up and headed out. When we got there…” Rhett looks at Jackson here; Jackson, who's looking at the fire, expression far away.  
“Mirelurks. We were rear guard ...when we got there; they were fighting off mirelurks most of us died but then we came across the raider group they offered to let us join for a price he said it'd be easy we’d be stronger that we wouldn’t survive alone..”  
“So, you believed everything you were told and decided to give up your morality so you wouldn’t have to survive alone” Julia states, a little more coolly than before, petting down a shivering Kitty’s back.  
They’re too easy, too young, too new. Julia can admit to Kitty she’s not entirely against leaving them to this chosen stupidity. But they need people at Red Rocket, people whose loyalty they can command. And who are willing to prove their worth before they let them into their still very small settlement. But she’s also absolutely sure they won’t have any trouble with these guys as wolves. They’re already showing signs of addiction to alpha pheromones ridiculously early and she can work with that. Julia can admit she is a little jealous both Kitty and Clyde have added and fucked new wolves in their pack. As alpha, it was her right to find and bring new members into their pack.  
“Listen, carefully boys, you only get one chance” She looks into their eyes: Jackson’s are flickering between following the line of Kitty's back arching and watching where her dick spears Kitty’s pussy; Rhett eyes are centered entirely on her dick. There was a hint of drool on the corner of his mouth. “You want to join a settlement? You want to follow someone? I can help you with that, I’ll get you into a settlement if you become part of my pack. You won’t have to steal , or kill, as long as you obey my command. You’ll be rewarded and taken care of as long as you put in the work; same as anyone else. Just as long as you don’t double cross me or any of the settlements we’re good. Sounds good to you?”  
“...”The men didn’t seem to hear her too focused on fucking.  
“Ask me to untie you if you don’t want this”  
“....”  
She lets Kitty start bouncing again, who starts riding her as fast as she wants.  
“Oh, fuck yes...mmm...yeah, fuck. I fucking love your cock….mmmm,yes.” Kitty’s spreading her own pussy lips even more and crying out , fucking herself on Julia’s cock until she cums. Kitty slides off of her lap letting Julia stand and walk over to them. She looks into their glazed eyes as she strokes herself.  
“Oh, fuck, look at that you two really want my fucking cum don’t you?” Julia thrusts forward in her fist, the tip of her cock smacking across their checks. She jerks faster and faster until she’s bucking her hips in her hand and cumming, marking them by blowing her cum over their faces.   
“Mmmm,yeah” Then she bites them, while they’re feeling good and surrounded by the scent of sex.  
Their minds fog as she touches them and commands them. This is their alpha now. Julia gives Jackson to Kitty who pushes him down to ride his face without untying him. She just pushes the aroused man on his back and crawls over him, stopping before lowering herself. She doesn’t speak to him, just moans. She looks him in the eyes until she has his attention then gives a questioning shrug. Jackson gets it right away and nods his head in answer desperately. She eases into his mouth letting him get a few long through kisses around her entrance before she starts to ride his face in earnest.   
“Oh, yes…..mmmm,yes! Shit! You're good at this...make me cum please? Please make me cum?” Jackson eats her out as if he’s starving but he can’t stop from groaning in pain as his tied wrists dig into his back. Kitty huffs but unties him places his released hands on her breasts. Jackson’s groping and squeezing the large soft mounds , rubbing her nipples as he feasts. She wraps a small hand around his dick, nowhere as large as Julia or Clyde but a nice thick girth, and jerks his hard cock slowly as she moves. She grinds her pussy on him when she cums again and pulls off him. She doesn’t blow him then but reaches down to her wet soaking cunt gather her juices in her hand and massages it into his dick as she moves to stroking him with both hands.   
“Oh, holy fuck...that’s good. Oh fuck,yeah….mmmm” Jackson can’t help groaning as he watch her. She kisses the tip before looking back to see him watching her and smirking. She licks her lips turning her attention back toward his dick. Her grip is firm and fast ,pinching and massaging the head until he cums, spilling over her fingers.  
“Shhhhhhit,shit, mmmmm….oh yes, you like my cock, don’t you?” Julia can’t help but hiss at Rhett’s enthusiasm. His sloppy blow job as he struggled to get her cock down his throat almost had her exploding. He has obvious experience but from the way he slurps around her dick with a single minded focus she doubts he ever gave it his all before now.  
Rhett’s losing his mind sucking on Julia’s monster cock. Since he’d been hit with the first shot of cum across his face….no since the air filled with the scent of her and the shorter woman’s sex, all he could think about was getting more of that cum. Rhett’s flicking his tongue around Julia’s slit, drooling and moaning. He didn’t think he’d ever tasted cum so good, it was the only thing he could think of. He’s wiggled an arm out of his bonds and fisting himself roughly every time he takes Julia in as deep as he could, cockhead bumping against the back of his throat as he swallows, one , twice, before going down further.  
“Yes, shit! Fuck you take me so deep! So good. ah, I’m going to fuck this throat when ever I want. Fuck. Fuck!” He hears the woman above him mutter before she bends over him. He’s still moaning when Julia picks him up by his ankles with werewolf strength. She turns him so that she can thrust into his mouth before taking his penis into hers. He's whimpering and moaning around her member as she sucks him. His desperation is turning her on and Julia pounds further and further into his mouth. Rhett spills into her mouth whining, the vibration sending her even close to the edge. One arm wrapping around her thighs as she thrust, Rhett takes as much as he can of her hot member swallow around her flesh again and again until She cums in his mouth.  
****  
Alright,so yes ! Yeah, ok! Clyde wanted to have phone sex using the pip boys. He’s not ashamed of it. There's a record button on the pip boys for a reason, dammit and it's his duty as an american to test this new(ish to them) technology. It was a god damn honor he'd been looking forward to taking in fact. And yes, it helps he’d be building up his jerk off collection once more. He and Kitty (who’d had accpetionally good taste in gay pornstars before the bombs dropped) had even had joint vault from years of treasure hunting. All gone. That was time they spent together. Without immediately having sex even. Starting over was going to a bitch, but he’s sure his efforts would be appreciated.  
So after he checks in with Julia who’d figured out the messaging system with him. Kitty definitely helped her with that. She’s not surprised now that he’s finally letting her in on his plan.  
“You’re always up to something, Sweetheart” Clyde can hear the condescending smile in her voice. He takes a moment to place the pip boy on the desk of the office space he's hunkered down in for the night.  
He asks how they are, how far from Diamond city they think they are. Clyde watches himself on the screen of the pip boy as he unbuttons the top of his pants he gives. He already set the machine to record both ends of the conversation. Clyde eases into it, touching himself slowly, lightly, while focusing on Julia’s words. The soft touches send sparks of pleasure up his spine as Dogmeat huffs from his place by the fire. Clyde’s even ready with the appropriately placed grumbles when Juls tells him about the raiders. Though the rational burst of anger he felt when hearing about Kitty's head almost causes him to bring up the closed argument of why she didn't go back for the power armor she found already. But that’s a conversation for another time. Hmm, and Kitty had been so desperate to end that talk that she’d gotten down on her knees, right there in the middle of the street, knowing anyone could walk by and sucked him down until he’d promised not to bring it up again. He wraps his hand around his cock feeling the warm weight of it as he gets harder.   
He asks about their armor, the supplies they’ve found in nooks and crannies. He jerks his cock as he laughingly calls Kitty a scavenger and reminds a rarely looting Julia that they can’t afford to leave everything. He asks about their vault suits (or what’s left of them)and discusses the lack of information they have. He starts stroking himself more quickly, as he catches sight of the record message, red light blinking, on the pip boy. Clyde smiles cheekily at the screen and tells her about his plans for Minute men. How he had already recruited Jacob and his plans for the settlement. His hand speeds up, skin now wet with pre-cum as he asks Julia what the new wolves are like. Are they useful? Attractive? Has she fucked either of them yet. Are they getting trained on how to take care of an Alpha cock?  
Clyde hips stutter, as his grip tightens and he swallows a sharp pang of hot jealousy when she snidely states that she has been training them. That they are helping with stress relief right then during the call. The thought sends a flash of dirty images through his mind that just turn him on more. He jerks his dick faster. Clyde groans, feeling himself get even harder. He can hear moaning in the background now; can almost see the smug pleasure on Julia’s face.  
Clyde knows they can hear him now as Julia's relaxed tones tell him how they turned them. How desperate they still are for Julia to cum on their faces; how Kitty pushes one down and rides face until she squirts all over him. He cums when Kitty turns on video and he sees the new guys sucking Julia’s dick.  
They look like they’re holed up in a sidecar. They’re tightly packed in the small with Kitty, on a crate, pantsless, fingering herself and aiming Julia’s pip boy. Julia’s sitting on a different wooden crate as the new guys take turns kissing her dick. Her head is thrown back and she has a hand in each bobbing head of hair.  
Julia's voice doesn’t change as she speaks and Clyde knows from experience that it won’t, but he can see her pleasure in her leaking cock, rising chest, and jiggling nipples.  
Kittys moaning and muttering as they speak before he sees the symbol that Julia’s pip boy is recording as well. Kitty tells him as sternly as she can that she wants pictures for the vault. Clyde groans and smiles.  
“Already ahead of you, babe.”  
***  
Pop!  
Julia sighs and puts her gun away after killing the last feral mutt. Julia admits knotting the ex raider may have been a bit much. Rhett had been so obviously dick thirsty. He is so hungry for it all the time. He drinks my cum like it’s his last meal.  
Rhett has admitted not being interested in women. Something that wasn't really acceptable with his family and it was true...He was never caught looking at her or kittys tits or ass. No ‘accidental touches’ like Jackson. He avoided meeting their eyes even but if he saw her dick ,smelled her cum, noticed her arousal tenting her pants he became her cum hungry cock whore. Julia hadn't even had to talk him into ‘cleaning her up’ after Kitty had ridden her dick that morning. Which he started by waking her up with a blow job.  
Julia had woken from her cramped spot by the campfire to a warm wet tongue tracing the underside of her dick. She’d look down expecting to see Kitty. Instead Rhett had her in one hand and his dick in the other, while Kitty was blowing a surprised Jackson. Noticing she was awake he became wanton.  
“Oh, can i have your cum please, alpha….mmmm,yeah, I’m ready for it, please gimme your cum” Rhett’s expression was blissful, completely focused on not missing a drop of pre cum. He even seemed a bit frustrated when Jackson had come and Kitty had turned to them. They’d obviously talked about it; when Kitty had put her hand on his shoulder Rhett moved back and watched avidly as she helped Kitty guide her cock into her tight wet pussy. Kitty had fucked her hard, she didn’t even move while Kitty took her in harder and harder. She almost knotted her it felt so good, but Kitty had cum and stood up on shaky legs before dropping down beside her for a kiss. Rhett had immediately gone back to sucking her, hand massaging her growing knot and pumping himself in time. She came a few strokes later filling his swallowing mouth; setting him off so that he had cum all over his face and hands.  
Then he’d talked his friend into helping him blow her while she and Kitty were speaking to Clyde using the pip boys. She can’t imagine it was hard, not when they’d just been bitten after drinking her cum. He blew her so, so well, listening to Clyde’s throaty voice; was such a good little cock sucker that she just had to fuck him. She had to reward him by cuming into him; had to do him the favor of popping his cherry; breaking Rhett’s virgin-like tight ass before Clyde before got a chance to fuck him loose. Something she was sure she’d see.  
She hadn't meant to knot him; to cream his asspussy until his stomach started to descend. To drench him in her cum often enough he already developed a second form. His long hair growing into a short mane growling and whimpering clawing at the truck hood she had him bent over he spouted a tail when he came; one that hasn't gone down like the fur had. He's definitely starting to smell more omega than beta. In fact, like Kitty, the man had barely eaten anything they found, instead drinking more water, and begging for cum every few hours. He had the same issue as Jun, forgetting to eat because his stomach didn’t growl.  
Unlike Jackson who was ready to stop and camp whenever his stomach growls. Jackson was more solid with, hands gripping Kitty's ass as she rode his mouth. He’d already shown good restraint with his new werewolf strength. He hadn't been as desperate as Rhett for her cum (probably due to drinking Kitty’s) but was quick to clean it from Kitty's pussy; not stopping until she came, shaking around him. Jackson had had the balls to ask to fuck her and despite being told no, had the tendancy of quick obedience even if he was a terrible shot.  
But now they were definitely heading back to Sanctuary. She and Kitty couldn’t take these guys with them. They'thought they make it further in the direction of Diamond City but the new wolves had to fuck so much ,were so distracted by her dick she knew they weren’t making any real progress. Even Kitty was starting to get frustrated with them as they'd finally had the misfortune of meeting supermutants and they were Not Slow! Jackson had frozen in horror at what seemed to be a mutated green pit bull after shoving her away from a line of turret fire. Rhett had run straight for what they explained as the suicider with a pocket knife blocking Kitty’s line of sight. And both still energetic enough to offer to help them ‘relax’ once they’d cleared a spot for a campfire.  
Almost getting them killed with cum hunger and not actually being any help with feral ghouls, yao whatever bears, or Super Mutants, meant they were officially not good traveling partners.  
"They should be better at this than us if they were going to travel the commonwealth, they can guard home" And there’s Kitty already with the solution.  
......  
So they send a voice message to Clyde and head back that way.  
Red Rocket Out Post was exactly as they left it. If not a little cleaner with an ever cleaning Codsworth there. The robot had welcomed the men politely then sternly warned them to keep their areas clean, both Red Rocket and Sanctuary had a level of cleanliness that will be maintained or else.  
Of course,Codsworth took the ex raiders by surprise but not as much as one as Julia leaving the two of them to go to Sanctuary with Rhett. It's just because Julia doesn’t want to introduce so many new wolves to Sanctuary at once especially as she never expressly told them that they would go to red rocket. Kitty takes the time to upgrade Codsworth. Having found various tools and blueprints that would protect Codsworth in the field, she easily spent most of the day working on him.  
Then Jackson asks if she wants to take the time to fuck, since they’re all alone. He could tell she wanted it before ( And Kitty won’t deny that, the beard was handsome) but she’d hesitated(said no immediately and laughing at him-And that was before Jalberts Brother disposal where she and Julia had tried to have a moment alone with Jackson and Rhett as lookouts,only to find that Jackson was too busy watching them to spot the Adam Worshipper’s that nearly over took Rhett. Rhett had needed two stimpak out of their already non existent supply). He assumes that she didn't want Julia to be jealous since she’s alpha.  
“Uh no, if I were that worried about Julia I would not have put your cock in my mouth. Almost all alpha’s have a thing about other wolves cum unless they’re part of the pack. And you’re still not there yet but Julia’s being nice. I don’t feel like sex right now though, I’m just gonna rest upstairs okay? My back is killing me.”  
.......  
Jackson’s a little frustrated. This woman is giving him blue balls after spreading her legs for his alpha. Crying out so slutty when he’s eating her out until his face is covered with her sweet nectar, pussy tightening on his fingers with a strength that always has his fist tightening around his cock. Shaking her ass at him whorishly as she sucks his cock, her own fingers dipping into her soaked mound repeatedly. It's not like she had a problem with him. Had he not been listening to Julia quickly enough? Wasn’t this one of the rewards for being pack? Fuck, he thought after Julia had fucked Rhett … but now the bitch was tired…  
Jackson sighed. They have been traveling pretty constantly, taking more breaks to fuck then to rest. Maybe if he left it now she would find him a little more convincing after dinner.  
It's only just around midday so he walks the perimeter with codsworth (better get on the crazy robot's good side now) before rummaging through their supplies. Jackson snorts when he realizes none of the others had separated the dried foods from other junk they found, all thrown and locked in the back office area that Julia had unlocked when they arrived; and ends up spending some time organizing their resouces.so when he finds a bottle labeled ‘Ever Quiet Massage’ oil mixed in with the half empty aluminum cans of DW289 machine oil after spending quite a bit of time putting things away ,he just moves it to the side before starting a hot pot. By the time they settled down to eat dinner would be ready.  
Jackson turns back toward the road content to do another lap with the robot before investigating what seemed to be a little poorly organized garden that they can’t hope will produce enough food for more than three people.   
“There he is Mum, seems he was just out of sight!” The synthetic voice called out behind him.  
“Ah,” Kitty’s there looking at the pot on the fire, actually sounding tired now as he watches her yawn and scrubs at her eyes.” You’ve already started dinner. I was going to help with that.”  
Then she straightens up and attempts to stretch her arms before flinching and whines,“I think all the travel has caught up with me I’m so sore. I don’t want to use a stimpak though”  
The thought strikes him like lightning.  
“Well you know,” Jackson coughs in his throat ,swallows and continues “I could give you a massage. Massages are great to help ease your muscles without using up supplies. Everyone gets them in the commonwealth. Everyone who needs them anyway”  
“Ah, well that sounds nice. Doesn’t Mum?”  
Kitty looks at him, hands on her hips, considering. Massages ease muscle pain, that’s not a lie and she is really sore. She knew Julia would give her one if she asked but that just reminded her way too much of the past.  
“Okay. Yes, sure thank you. Do you mind if I lay down for it? My back really hurts.”  
“Great! Great. Uh, Codsworth, buddy, you mind ?”  
“I’ll continue to guard of course, good day sir.” Codsworth bobs in the air before turning to Kitty “Mum” and he floats away toward the other side of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying for at least one sex scene for chapter


	6. The first split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little white lies, naughty Preston, paying attention, and we're still at the end of the driveway. Kitty's itching to move, but no one's making nice decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and warning : non con, dub con, sex makes right, marcy, domestic violence, name calling,beastiality, character death, made up pack dynamics, bdsm, bad bdsm, cum marking, tiny, bbw, massage, massage oil, oral, anal, vaginal, group sex, jealousy, objectitification, treating people as furniture, name calling, dangerous sex, drinking, drunk sex  
> alpha/beta/omega dynamics, bad pack dynamics, bondage, angst, everything wraps around the fucking  
> oc/oc/jun oc/oc oc/jun oc/sturges oc/preston oc/marcy marcy/dogmeat jun/marcy jun/marcy/oc/oc preston/codsworth oc/settler oc/oc/settlers jun/oc/sturges sturges/settler oc/settler oc/raider oc/raider/oc

They watch Codsworth fly off then Jackson leads her back up to the beds, palming the massage oil he’d found before. Once they’re there Kitty strips down , taking off her upper armor and pulling down her suit before laying down. Jackson blinks in surprise a little but shrugs and takes off his own armor. It’ll certainly be easier to move.  
“Kitty? You might want to get undressed all the way? You don’t want oil on all your things?”  
She pops back up for a moment to slide her vault-suit off completely and snatch a straw pillow from the next bed before facing him,  
“Okay, I’m ready.”   
She exhales as he starts by rubbing her temple in small circular motions that have her relaxing.  
He concentrates there for a moment before rubbing just a little oil in his hands and then continuing. A strange floral scent fills the air but Kitty puts it off as some commonwealth flower she hasn’t come across yet. She’d seen from the beginning that the raider had nice big hands.  
“ So, I’ve been meaning to ask: What’s this all over your back? A basket of flowers or sumthing?”  
Jackson can’t help but ask the woman about her strange tattoo, so many of these plants he’d never seen been. Not that he’d seem many tattoos; in fact he’d never seen any up close until he joined the raiders. Geez , he couldn’t even remember what they called themselves now. Just that jackass Taz who hit Kitty. So much had happened in such a short period of time. It felt like yesterday he was dragging his feet behind Rhett leaving home for the first time. Now all he can see is the juicy thickness of this bitch’s ass and the scent of her as she cums.  
Kitty tenses against the mattress before sighing as he drips oil down her back. Jackson takes note that she’s hesitant to answer and rubs wide circles down her back.  
“ It was a gift... from my husband; after we were bitten and I became an omega, Not That You needtoknowthat. “Jackson drips more oil down the line of her spine “I wanted something… all me. The guy at the tattoo place, where I got, called it god’s garden. Lets just say it represents ...Harmony.”  
Jackson chuckles at that, not really listening but catching that last part. Eyes follow the twist of blooming flowers from her nape to her ass. God’s garden….More like Fertile ground. His thumbs dig into her sore back at the perfect pressure. His touch warming Kitty’s skin as his large hands leave nothing of her back untouched. She moans a little as Jackson massages her from her arms to her fingertips taking care to rub between each digit. As Kitty lets out sighs of contentment Jackson thinks over her answer. Her husband? Is she cheating? Did I eat out a married woman?  
Jackson can feel his dick hardening with every stroke of his hand over smooth brown skin.  
He rubs down her back a couple of more times before rubbing up her sides. He strokes up her sides until he’s rubbing the skin under her breasts with each stroke easing out to massage her shoulder blades at her groan. He thought she was asleep; but she doesn’t question him and he continues with her back.  
“Did you do this for someone else?” Kitty’s drowsy voice floats up between long slow breaths. It feels so good she can hardly stay awake. It was hard to speak. All she can do is feel his hands and smell the flowery scent of the oil.  
Jackson finds himself imagining fucking her in a wedding dress; like one of those big things you hear about on the radio in the settlements with churches. She’d be all done up with a woman's fancy makeup and red lipstick. Her ass in some pretty white dress; on her knees for him while some man is waiting for her in the church. She’d be sucking his cock, leaving the red smudged, tears in her eyes as she begged for his cock.  
“Please, please fuck me. I need it.”  
“I want you, baby, please”  
And he’d do it. Because she asked. He’d take her against the wall of the church, the wedding dress bundled up at her hips as she wrapped her arm around his neck and thanked him.  
“Thank me for fucking you”  
“Please yes fuck me”   
“Say thank you”  
‘Thank you yes thank you thank you”  
He holds back a groan glancing at Kitty’s head. The slow breathing and lack of response encouraged him but he still decided to ignore her ass for the time being. Jackson didn’t actually expect her to fall asleep but was leery of Codsworth coming to get them for dinner.The hot pot should still be a while.  
He goes for the feet, Kitty’s small jump as she wakes up a little alerting him to ticklish feet. Her shaky gasp when he digs his knuckles in reminds him of finding her blowing Julia. Not that they didn’t see plenty of that when travelling. He had plenty of memories to pull from. It was easy to think of now, with her soft breaths and closed eyes. How many times had he woken up from his spot beside the campfire to see Kitty begging for Julia’s cock?  
Its easy for him to imagine fucking her while she blows his alpha. It's easy to picture Kitty begging , gripping that dick with her tiny hands, trying to suck down his alpha's cock with her tiny lips. The way her ass shakes when she’s sucking dick. How Kitty squirms when he touches her holes. She’d be so tight on his cock.  
Jackson squeezes up from her calves to thighs, digging into meaty flesh. His fingers stroke up her Inner thighs to the line of her pussy ever so slowly. When Kitty continues not to react when he squeezes the soft globes of her ass cheeks in his hand, rolling warm flesh between his fingers. He stops to listen, before quickly unbuttoning his pants and taking a hold of his cock. He spreads her cheeks as he strokes himself. Jackson imagines fucking her while she begs.While she’s trying to take in Julia, plump lips spread wide, thin and red. He bury himself in her ass, fucking her until she too fucked out to do more than cry.  
When she still doesn’t wake Jackson rolls over her limp body, before checking her pulse. Kitty’s breathing is deep, deeper than it was on the road, but steady and calm. Asleep. Jackson wasn’t sure how she could sleep thru this but he was happy to continue molesting the sleeping woman.  
He massaged her neck and shoulders briefly before adding oil to his hands and rubbing it into her breast, thumbs circling brown areolas. Watching Kitty’s relaxed face as he leans down to suck one then the other into his mouth.  
He’s more spreading the oil than massaging when he rubs more oil onto her belly button and up her legs. Kitty’s soft moans of pleasure sends tremors of anticipation through him. He can’t fuck into her now but... He crosses her legs and puts her feet over his shoulders so that he can fuck inbetween her thighs. Soft and warm; His balls slapping her cunt with each thrust. He’s ready to explode when he starts to feel Kitty’s pussy getting wet.  
Jackson pulls out from between her legs and moves over to her head. Gripping himself, he strokes fast and hard until he cums on her face. By the time the unconscious woman wakes up Jackson has cleaned her up and moved her to a bed. Kitty thanks him over dinner. Her muscles aren’t so sore anymore.  
“It's been forever since I had a massage that put me to sleep. Thank you.”  
****  
Julia takes Rhett to Sanctuary.   
Honestly, it's so she can cut off arguments from the get go. While most of Sanctuary’s residents wouldn’t really have a choice Preston might feel a certain type of way about bringing raiders in thru sex. If nothing else they all agreed Red Rocket would be a settlement in its own right eventually. So she expects to meet him or Sturges at the gate, surprised to see her and her guest, and leery of Rhett’s background.  
Instead she’s met a new guard who...just...got here? And is questioning why she’s back? Her? Julia, the Pack Alpha of Sanctuary Gardens.Not who I am or why I’m Here but Why I’m Back? What the fuck happened while I was away. Pack willing, she says another thing and I will fuck her up. The mouth she has... on ...her! Marcy! This bitch is acting like she has an even bigger stick up her ass than Marcy did before I fucked it out of her!  
She curls her lips distasteful at the woman’s moving mouth as Preston, Sturges, and another unknown woman walks up. These are their first two new settlers. Preston introduces Harper and her sister Ariana. They were separated from the caravan they had been traveling and looking to settle down. Preston had taken the liberty of making the girls aware of Sanctuary Garden’s Happy hour before letting them into town; explaining it wasn't a requirement but something that would happen here. He didn’t catch any immediate notion of disgust. They were quiet but still wanted to join even after he told them that 'Bank’s Pack' ran the settlement.   
He was a little embarrassed ;he was never the one to explain before. He was just glad to be helping Sanctuary, instead of losing people. While he knew he wouldn't be allowed to do this forever he wanted to do everything he could. So when the women were too defensive to sleep in the same house as everyone else he didn't think much of it. That morning he and Sturges took the first shift as usual. Then instead of Jun and Marcy, he took Harper out, to see how much she knew about being a guard. Harper was a chatty girl but attentive. Alert but not tense, she kept her finger on the trigger and spoke of the same things any caravan guard he knew. So when Harper tensed up at the sight of Julia and started in on her he was shocked.  
“Do you know her?” Questioned a shifty foot Rhett, from behind Julia. He sounded frustrated, and a glance back had him, shifting his eyes away from glaring at Harper, arms crossed. Huh. Julia inspected the women. She didn’t but he obviously didn’t. If Kitty kat was a dark bronze,then Harper was a bright honey with golden brown skin, a dark gold bob and stormy gray eyes. Harper is thin with small but visible tits and a tiny waist. Julia hates to think of a woman her height as tiny but her slender form and youthful voice made her seem small. She obviously is the elder sister though, direct and overbearing in her screeching. There’s barely visible scarring on her nose and bottom lip looking far more decorative than serious.  
The younger sister is obviously more than used to Big Sister arguing for her , barely saying a snobbish word herself, just agreeing with her sister. It's only just visible they are related with the same rounded face and gray eyes. With cropped blonde hair, Arianna is thicker with a good sized rack and wide hips curving into a thick juicy ass. Unlike her sister’s darker tone, her rosy skin is unblemished and she’s wearing the lightest bit of eye shadow with dark red lipstick. Unlike Harper’s reasonable jeans and plaid which were loose on her little body, Ariana was wearing a ratty little pink dress under a torn jean vest.   
It’s stretched tight against her pear-like shape and juicy thighs. She was curvier than Kitty’s hourglass form with love handles, definitely attractive with the widespread thinnest that a sample of a starving commonwealth. They didn’t have any skills except Harper’s work as a caravan guard and they’re attitudes needed immediate work. Damn but she doesn’t have time to punish every bitch that crosses her path ! Clearly she and Preston need to discuss how they’re welcoming people into this settlement.  
But this gives her a reason to enact Clyde’s plan even sooner. Julia’s sure if all of Sanctuary become wolves to protect themselves and the pack or to become Minutemen their Garden will be much safer to return too. A budding metropolis of packs under her control. There would never be another kidnapping. So she graciously offers the girls the choice to become a true member of the pack. Explains how beneficial it’ll be for everyone involved, how much safer it’ll be to have a pack to call. Harper’s reaction is venomet denial. Harper argues that they shouldn’t have too if this isn’t a sex cult like Marcy said. Or are they just ever helpful slavers running a scam?  
“--You can’t be serious! You don’t actually expect us to believe this werewolf nonsense so you can fuck us and treat us like whores! You don’t run a settlement on sex, you---”  
“You really can’t”  
Marcy’s not there to deny it but Julia doesn’t need to ask to know that that’s what happened. Marcy talked to someone who didn’t know her like they did. She painted the story of a victim to someone just as volatile as she was. But that didn’t change how she was going to handle a bitch. She can tell Sturges can smell her angry arousal and sense her intentions by the way his eyes were running up and down the girl’s figure.  
“Preston, introduce Rhett to Dewy and the Longs. It's Happy Hour now, isn’t it? Sturges, you help Miss Ariana and I’ll lend a hand to Harper here.” Julia orders, motioning Rhett to follow Preston. He does glaring at ground mouth firmly shut to Preston’s polite guidance. Sturges snorts, side stepping just once to get behind Ariana. Harper raises her gun and is surprised when Julia easily knocks it out of her hands.  
Julia quickly forces her down to her knees in a crouching position kicking the gun further away so Harper couldn’t try to reach it.  
“I’m not going anywhere you stupid slut” Harper struggles valiently but doesn’t much except rip her own shirt.  
“Why would we lower ourselves to sleeping with you?” Ariana never actually steps forward, voice shaky but not running. A liar, maybe, but she isn’t going to abandon her sister. She doesn’t seem to notice Sturges has moved behind her until he pulls her close to him. He groans when she’s pressed up against him. Bigger women don’t really last too long in the commonwealth and the young woman is juicier than Kitty. Ariana’s huge ass is just the perfect that it would be pillowing his dick if it weren’t through his overalls. Sturges quickly moves to hold her with one arm so that he can unclipped and release his dick.   
“Now I’m all about choice, gals, but You might want to consider what you’re saying no to.” He knows he’s releasing pheromones but waits for Julia. There’s nuthing quite like an alpha’s arousal after all.Julia holds Harper’s head down while she undresses just enough to pull out her dick. She grins maliciously as the girls gasp, Harper’s struggle renewing until Julia releases her alpha pheromones.  
Harper’s still squirming in her grip but now it's more pressing her tiny little ass back and whining than trying to get away. She keeps looking at Julia’s cock and swallowing, opening and closing her mouth like she has something to say. Her pupils are blown, and Julia doubts she’ll be capable of forming words once they’re through. Julia is already hard. She rips down Harper’s pants and grips that tiny ass. Harper moans, eyes closed and head dropping.   
“ Oh no little girl” Julia gives her ass a hard smack. “Oh no no no you don’t get to be quiet now”  
The swats come with every word.” This is my territory, my pack, and my settlement. You do not question me. When I decide a decision needs to be made for the good of the pack, its final. When I make a decision for the good of Sanctuary you discuss with me. You want in? You little bitches. You’re to take some fucking cock.”  
Harper’s sobbing when she stops, her ass marked with red handprints and hot to the touch. Julia gives her a moment to calm down stroking heated skin before she releases the woman's arms.   
“Be a good bitch and don’t move unless you don’t plan on staying in Sanctuary.” Julia starts to finger her then, Harper’s cunt hot and time and getting wetter as she speaks. She plunges her fingers in, pounding Harper's g-spot until the girl is soaked and shaking with pleasure.  
‘Ah, ah, fuck, why does it feel so good? Fuck, I should be, should be-so good, shit, oh fuck! Ah, ah, even when i-oh god dammit,fuch” Julia fucks her with fingers her until she cums . Then she stands and takes her rock hard penis in hand.  
“I don’t think it's going to fit if I try to put this in your pussy. Maybe I should just fuck your ass…” Julia comments nonchalantly thumb Harper’s puckered hole. Harper cries out in denial.  
“Ngh, no….please”  
“Alright, but I was trying to go easy on you.” Julia bends over her , guiding her dick to Harper’s tiny entrance. She pushes in then, not stopping when she doesn't immediately slip inside. She pressed on until Harper yelped, the head popping into her tiny pussy, almost too tight. Harper’s hiccuping sobs are back.Her arms shaking from where she’s holding herself up but Julia can see her holding herself as still as she can; biting her lips to stifle her whines of pain as long as she can.  
Julia rotates her hips before continuing to press in. It's slow, Julia bucks in deeper and deeper until she ‘s can feel the tip of her cock hit Harper’s cervix. Harper whimpered in pleasure pain, one arm wrapped around an enlarged stomach, her hand rubbing the hard stretch of Julia’s cock from the inside out. Julia’s fucking deeper still until Harper’s taken her into her base, babbling in-sensationally and nearly hitting the ground with each thrust.  
“ oh, fuck! Oh fuck! You’re so huge. Are you gunna cum now? Your dick is stretching me so much!...cum,cmon, oh fuck! mmm, Its too much, fuck! You’re...You’re gunna tear me apart! You’re too big! Are you going to cum in me? It's too much! It won’t fit!” Harper’s words are teary and dazed, coming out between sobs and whines.  
“Fuck, you’re pussy so tight” Julia can’t help compliment as rides her ass, knowing she’s knotting her. Julia has no problem with having another bitch on the homefront. Maybe, since the little slut’s trying to be a guard, she’ll have her rotate with Rhett so Jackson will get some pussy. Seems fair. As her knob grows she looks up to Sturges, rolling the naked flesh of Ariana’s tits between his fingers. Oh yeah, she knew that these two are going to be good little bitches for her growing pack. She could tell Ariana was just as weak as her sister.  
And Ariana was weak, weak to the energy, already cum-high from the pheromones Julia and Sturges are releasing. Ariana just moaned weakly when Sturges ripped down the front of her dress, releasing her breasts and groping her. Keeping a hold of one soft globe of flesh, Sturges reaches down to press into her hot center.She squirmed in his arms as , feeling the press of his big fingers between her folds.   
“Mmm, easy now darling, a bit wet are ya?” Sturges tone was husky; the heat of his cock thrusting between her cheeks, lubed by her desire.He was pressed against her, caging her as he rolled his hips. The back of her dress and her panties were soaked by a mix of her own juices and his pre-cum.  
“ uh….uh,uh….oh,uh, uh,...mmmm, uh g-good, ugh s-smell-smells so good...it feels so good, ah” Ariana’s shaking and gasping , hand holding Sturges wrist like an anchor against pleasure. Her lax mouth is hanging open and her eyes are closed in pleasure. The way Ariana is arching her back into him like she’s practicing for the real thing has Sturges hard as steel. She’s ready to be fucked. He’s sure if he thrusts into her right now she’d cum. Then Harper starts begging for cum and it's like the words light a fire in her. Ariana freezes, before starting to whine to be fucked like a bratty little kid.  
“ Cum?...mmm, uh, uh, I w-want ta cum, oh it’ll feel so good, please? Can I c-cum?uh, ah, ah, uhhhhh…..mmm, please, f-fuck me,uh make me feel good,ah”  
She reaches back with the hand not clutching at him and pulls up her dress in the back. It’s just a flip of material, and she’s pulling her panties to the side exposing herself to his hungry eyes.  
“ Well fuck, darling” Sturges groans.  
“Sturges, be a dear and help the poor girl out will you?” Julia sits back and grinds Harper on to her knot.  
“Please, please,please,mmmm...yes, wanna cum? Can I cum now please?”  
Sturges hurriedly pushes into her, giving a deep chuckle as the girl cums, before starting to slam her on his dick. Her head drops as he goes harder until he’s jerking her back by her wrist with one hand and gripping her shoulder with the other he cums in her pussy.  
***  
It's easy afterward; For Julia and Preston to decide Rhett and Harper are going to be the first floaters between Red Rocket and Sanctuary. Julia’s tone is unconcerned when she tells Preston that Rhett and Jackson were desperate to join a settlement and had nearly gotten caught up with raiders because of it. Rhett doesn't put up much of a fight once she declares both he and Jackson part of the pack so they spend the day there with the plan that the next day Preston will bring Kitty and Jackson to join them. Then they’ll be able to introduce everyone, teach Marcy another lesson, and get settled before she and Kitty leave.  
***  
Preston, followed by a quiet Rhett, anxiously crosses the bridge to pick up Kitty and Jackson. He wasn’t too sure about dropping off Rhett, they did need more farmers but he trusts Julia’s reasoning. She has a good head on her shoulders. He’s more worried about how Julia and Kitty will react to a request he has. Rhett and Preston walk up to the outpost to find Kitty explaining happy hour to a bearded man who he can only assume to be Jackson. She’s embarrassed and fidgeting, eyes firmly on the road, gun in hand as if she were doing the rounds. Her voice is low so they can’t quite hear her words but it's obviously not going well. Preston pauses; not wanting to interrupt but quickly becomes annoyed when he starts to hear Jackson raise his voice.   
“Okay but we’re going to fuck right? I mean it's part of being a pack...right? The reward? Happy hour? So when-”  
“When and if She has the time, I’d imagine; Ms. Banks is leaving soon to look for her son and diamond city is a bit far away.” Preston calls out, strutting up to them with his hand on his rifle.  
Jackson definitely wants to react furiously but Rhett hurriedly rushes over to his friend seeing where this is going. Whispering in his ear about Preston and the Minute men he stops Jackson from shooting the guy and getting them kicked out. He thanks Preston before stating it might be best if he explains a few things to his friends. Preston nods, and offers his arm to Kitty who takes with a raised eyebrow and pursed lips.  
“Don’t worry about happy hour. While we don’t currently have a lot of people in Sanctuary, a female guard will be rotating with Rhett . I don’t imagine you’ll find it too hard to convince her to spend some time with you.” Preston states before turning away with Kitty on his arm. As they leave they can hear Jackson asking Rhett when he'll get to enter Sanctuary.   
“You won’t” Preston mutters under breath. Kitty snorts.   
“Thank you, Preston” Kitty is relieved as they cross the bridge. “Jackson just goes off so quickly without Julia around. I just can't…”Kitty doesn’t finish not knowing exactly how to say what she wants. Jackson’s attention was flattering, and was strongly encouraged. By both her and Julia. But Julia had given Jackson any individual attention like she had Rhett. Just had Kitty take care of him. He’s yours, she’s said. Well, She and Julia didn’t really explain too much...She shrugs and smiles at Preston. Preston smiles back at her.  
“No problem, I'm just happy to have you back.” He answers charmingly. Kitty looks down, “You know i'm leaving as soon as possible-”  
“As you should. You gotta find your son, after all”  
Kitty nudges at Preston gratefully. They’re about to the middle of the bridge when Kitty starts to catch the scent of sex. It's so strong and it isn’t long until she can hear the faint sound of slap flesh and masculine grunts. When they come up to the welcome sign they meet the Longs. Marcy is being fucked by Jun against the welcome sign. It's Happy hour and they’re taking full advantage. Marcy’s face is red and happy; her cheek is pressed to the sign, her nails scrabbling, standing on shaking one leg. Jun’s hands are firmly holding the other and her hair as he thrust in roughly. He slips out and Marcy turns around and grips his hair. She pulls him against her and Jun’s quick to grab her hips ready to pound back in. “ Ugh, fuck yeah! Now you stick that cock back in me and fuck me!” Jun shoves back in.” Fuck yeah! ah!”  
Preston nods to them in passing, nonplussed. Kitty stops by to give a growling Jun a kiss and pulls a yelping Marcy’s hair. Preston chuckles at them.  
“That means It's lunch, want to eat?” Kitty can't help feeling pleased that Preston doesn’t immediately take her to Julia like some kind of loose pet. Heading a little past the campfire Kitty sees a cleaned up blue house that wasn't claimed before they left. Preston hadn’t wanted to claim a building before. The change made Kitty excited. Preston was a part of this group, he’d been with the original survivor for so long, it seemed horrible for him to have nothing.  
Preston does lead her to the blue house. She can see an unfinished sign that says ‘club’. Preston admits bashfully to claiming the horse for entertainment. It'll serve food and drink, he tells her. When it was happy hour they could use the rooms upstairs. He’d taken Clyde's advice: while he wasn't going to stay he'd always have a home here by helping shape Sanctuary. He's still sleeping in the same room of a different house with Sturges and the Longs but this was something that they would have even when he wasn't here.  
Inside the front room was a jukebox that Sturges had shoved in a corner. A fridge, a stove, plenty of liqueur and beer in what looks to be a bar area with stools. Preston had even managed to get some wine. Preston offers her some, seeing Kitty’s eyes linger. They both hesitate.  
“It's just a light wine.”  
“Wine’s not that bad, right?” They both look at the bottle of wine. Tolerance wasn’t something they’d had to deal recently.  
“No...nah, it’ll be fine.”  
“No...We’re good”, they agree.  
Preston cooks radstag steaks for lunch (Courtesy of Dewy) and they eat and talk as they drink. They don’t even think about when they finish the bottle. Preston turns on the Jukebox; watching Kitty dance around the room. It’s not too long before they’re dancing, pressed up close. Before they’re kissing, and touching. Before Kitty’s unbuttoning Preston’s shirt with his hands in her hair.  
Preston lays her down on table “so beautiful …”  
Preston kisses her neck as he pushes his engorged member inside her. Kitty wraps her arms around his neck, gasping.   
“Oh mmmmmah ah ah Preston... Preston,oh”  
Preston rolls his hips slowly and gentle as they kiss. Every stroke seems to send a blooming pleasure thru them. Kitty can feel the heat in her core spiraling higher and higher.  
“Oh kitty... oh kitty…” Kitty’s holding onto the table with one hand, the other in between her teeth to stifle her moans. Preston’s eyes follow as Kitty’s boobs bounce, her head tossing from side to side. Kitty hooks her feet behind Preston. Preston holds her hips pounding into her, spearing her on his cock. Preston speeds up feeling himself ready to explode. They cum just as bell rings ending Happy hour.   
***  
Some time later they wake up not sure what happened. They get dressed quickly, facing the wall or floor. They’re silent for a moment. Kitty turns to speak but Preston beats her to it.  
“I told you about the castle didn’t I?” And he’d had, a few days before she’d left for Diamond City.  
“Kitty, I’m going to ask Julia for help reclaiming the castle, the old headquarters of the Minute Men. To lead the Minutemen as General, and help the people of the commonwealth. People are regaining faith. I’ve received two more requests for help. I don’t know how long it’ll take. I’m sorry”  
“You’re asking...her to go with you. And you don’t know if you’d be coming back?” Kitty’s incredulous voice had risen to a shocked squeak. Preston swallows and leaves. Probably,Kitty thinks, to go back to being on guard duty.Kitty catches up with Julia and asks when they’re leaving.  
“Oh sweetie, it’s okay. I just got a call from Clyde, he’s heading back. Should be here in a few days or so. He gets here; We leave then. Oh hey, go fetch Marcy. Watch her until dinner for me , Okay babe? I need to take a moment with Jun.”  
“No fair, you already got to welcome him into the pack. I was going to see him today.”  
Julia laughs at Kitty’s grumbling and pulls her close to give her a kiss before turning away.  
“We'll have them over for Happy hour dinner, how ‘bout that? But, I need you to get along with Marcy. Alright, when she gets her act together she’ll be a part of our pack…”  
“Yeah, yeah (and she's already in trouble AGAIN) I'm going to take her with me to see Sturges.”  
“Ok, Kit Kat, just remember the knee pads and mittens. Please and Thank you.”  
“Yes ma'am”   
Kitty locates Marcy in the razograin field. Arianna introduces herself and claims herself as a stylist. She’s working in the fields until more people come to the settlement. Kitty reassures her and actually offers her some of her caps if Arianna helps her with her hair before she leaves. Then Kitty has Marcy strip; right there in front of them and struggles to put on an awkward knee pads sneaker mitten combo . She puts Marcy in a collar and leash, walks her over to Sturges’ house roof. The roof is fixed and Sturges is just walking out the door.   
“Hi darling, welcome back. I was just picking up some tools before heading back out.  
“Actually” Kitty pouty lips tremble, “do you mind staying? There's something I want your opinion on” She flutters her eyelashes, “And it might take a minute or two”. She bites her lip.  
Sturges is hard, immediately. He’d know she may still be mad, but he could tell she’d already gotten his gift. Kitty’s hair was almost a fro at this point. Clean whenever she can but quickly tangled with sweat and debris.  
Kitty was not the only woman he’d had in his life who had thick hair. The Mutfruit leaf oil from Trashcan Carla is super expensive but worth it. He’d left it in her cabinet in the house with the non-cracked tub they all used to bathe. Kitty is grateful, kissing him once they were inside the house Sturges had claimed as his own. She breaks the kiss.   
“Oh, you never stop being hot. But I’m sorry, I want to talk and not be distracted.” Kitty’s tone is more bold than usual. “ I could use some help with Marcy though. She needs to be entertained.” Sturges chuckles.  
“You want to see me mount a bitch? Why I’m absolutely flattered. Always happy to put on a show for you” Sturges smirks practically puffing out his chest. Kitty has Marcy kneel by Sturges yellow couch. She undresses herself slowly before Sturges devouring eyes, and sits back on the couch in front of Marcy. Kitty spreads her legs for them, one hand sliding down to rub her clit. Then she smiles at him, leans back and puts feet up on Marcy’s back.  
Sturges smirks, unbuckling his overalls just as slowly; stripping to show off his large hairy chest, defined abs, nicely muscled arms, and thick jutting cock. He crouches down behind Marcy and grabs her hips. Kitty starts when he pushes in.  
“What would be your opinion on going to Diamond City alone? Everyone’s fucking around like they’ve already given up but this is a lead to follow. It's great that Julia doesn’t want this to happen to anyone else, heh. That Clyde doesn’t want this to happen again but we’re never going to know if its too late until we actually leave here”  
“ You’re right about that, at least. Staying in Sanctuary is the best way to never find out. We ’re just not big enough to draw that kind of news. We’ve barely got new settlers coming.” Sturges tries to be honest, slowly bottoming out then starting a slow shallow rhythm. His thumbs spread the check of marcy’s ass to reveal her anus. Marcy whimpers and pushes back.  
“I'm going to Diamond City.” Kitty’s shuttering voice sounded anxious to Sturges ears, but her hungry eyes were firmly on the dark trail leading from his belly button and followed the swing of his hips.  
“Of course ya a-”  
“Now . I'm leaving after dinner.”  
“...uh-huh” Sturges attempts to think of how to respond, giving a sudden hard thrust into Marcy’s squivering form, “ At night alone may not b-”  
“I can't wait for everything or everyone “  
“Then don't wait. Look, darling, as much as I'd prefer if you stay here in Sanctuary with all us here, I know you can handle yourself. I watched you save us after all.... but things get much worse in the commonwealth after dark; even for you” He’s thrusting more quickly now, the pleasure of the somehow still tight cunt squeezing his dick.  
“Alright, in the morning after Clyde gets here. You don't have to lie; just don't turn me in, okay?” Kitty’s palming a large soft breast as she starts to curl her fingers into herself. She spreads her moisture around before thrusting back in, already so wet.  
“Are you sure this is how you want to play this?”  
“No, but i'm going.”  
Marcy cums, squeezing around Sturges’ still hard cock.  
“...Well, lil darling, if you are going to leave me again...how about a nicer goodbye this time?“  
Kitty gets up off the couch and with a little maneuvering, lays back on Marcy, facing Sturges. With Marcy’s groan of strain, Kitty crosses her legs and grips her knees, holding herself open for him. They stare into each other's eyes as Sturges pulls out of Marcy and fucks into her. He thrusts in a few times, Kitty clutching his shoulders, before Marcy collapses. Sturges grabs Kitty’s hips and drags her up so she’s not suffocating Marcy and starts again. They moan into each other's mouths as he pounds into her pussy again and again until he cums on her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Kitty's the first to fuck Preston. But he was holding off for a reason.


	7. Coming Home and Marking Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewy gets a treat and Kitty's done. Clyde's back and glad to be. And Julia is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character DeathOC/OC/OCOC/OCPreston Garvey/Sole SurvivorPreston Garvey/Female Sole SurvivorPreston Garvey/Male Sole SurvivorPreston Garvey & Sole SurvivorFemale Sole Survivor/SturgesMale Sole Survivor/SturgesMarcy Long/Sole SurvivorJun Long/Marcy LongJun Long/Sole SurvivorJun Long & Female Sole SurvivorDogmeat & Sole Survivor (Fallout)Dogmeat/Male Sole SurvivorOther Relationship Tags to Be AddedCodsworth/Female Sole SurvivorCodsworth/Male Sole SurvivorCodsworth/Sole Survivor (Fallout)Sole Survivor (Fallout)/Everyonecodsworth/Prestonmarcy long/DogmeatFemale Sole Survivor/Male Sole SurvivorFemale Sole Survivor/Original Character(s)sole survivor/ Preston Garvey/ Marcy Longfemale sole survivor/ Jun Long/ Male sole survivorPreston GarveySturgesMarcy LongJun LongDogmeat (Fallout)Codsworth (Fallout)Mama Murphy (Fallout)Female Sole SurvivorSole Survivor (Fallout)Male Sole SurvivorSettlers - CharacterPiper WrightNick ValentineCait (Fallout)Ada (Fallout)Dewy the deathclawRaiders - CharacterDiamond City Character(s)Alternate Universe - WerecreaturesAnal SexOral SexRough SexVaginal SexLight BDSMBDSMRough Oral SexDick Girlmagic semandark skinBlow JobsRobot/Human RelationshipsRobot Sexeventually all companionsWerewolf Mateswerewolves packssex makes rightdick with strangersDommebeastialityDom/sub UndertonesGroup SexGroup Marriagedick girl/maledick girl/femalePlatonic Female/Male Relationshipsmale/female - FreeformMale/Male/Malefemale/male/malefemale/female/femalefemale/female/male - FreeformmifDifAge DifferenceSize DifferencePack OrgiesSemi-Public SexSuit Sexpower armor sexSynth SexEnergy Field Sexual Interfacingenergy penissex with animalsMutual MasturbationBondageBad BDSM EtiquettePainful SexHand JobsEmbarrassmentPublic HumiliationPublic SexPublic Blow JobsPublic NudityPublic ClaimingClaiming BitesAlpha/Beta/Omega Dynamicsbeta sturgesNot Beta ReadOmega Jun LongBitch Marcy longMarcy is not treated kindlyDomestic ViolenceImplied/Referenced Domestic Violencewhat if you could turn the raidersPack Bitcheat cum to liveNon-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamicsinspired by pornas in going for porn level cheezeMistaken for Being in a RelationshiplyingCheatingsex friends - FreeformGay SexLGBTQ ThemesThreesome - M/M/MThreesomeThreats of ViolenceAngstthe amount of angst needed for pornUnusual PairingsRelationships Are Slow Burnsex is nowSlow BurnSex Used As A Coping MechanismUnhealthy Coping Mechanismsdangerous sexNSFWthis is not how you play the gamePorn With PlotAccidental PlotDrunk SexLesbian Sexdeathclaw dickDogmeat is a Good BoyPack BondingWolf InstinctsDouble PenetrationDo not repostDrugged SexDrugsMassagemassage oilProstate MassageFoot MassageCome Eating

Kitty takes Marcy with her to check on Dewy; playing with him to cover their fucked out scents. Dewy nudges them affectionately, scenting them, and licks at their skin as they attempt to walk him down to the river for a bath. They strip to bath him, scrubbing at his scales with old ratty cloth as he nips at their hair. After a few minutes Dewy is no longer able to be deterred from laving at their skin, pushing Kitty then Marcy down and licking at the dripping spunk, cleaning their insides until the scent of cum is replaced by their shuddering pleasure around his tongue.  
Kitty makes sure Dewy’s thorough, hooking her ankles over his horns as he swipes his tongue flicked from her labia to her clit before drilling into her entrance. Dewy made little purring noises as if they’d just given him a treat. The vibrations did it end; Kitty came explosively around his tongue, squirting and covering both her and Dewy in her juices.  
He’s still tongue bathing them, licking Marcy's armpit, when the last happy hour bell rings.   
Dewy follows them to the Bank’s home when they head there for dinner surprising Jun, Julia and Preston who were already there. Marcy cooks them a surprisingly filling stew on the fixed up stove Sturges had installed for them while they were away. Conversation is slow but light; Kitty asking how Jun has been doing, has he been eating? Preston asks Julia about their journey so far, telling her about the news of a settlement named Oberland Station.  
Marcy, constantly nudged and sniffed by Dewy, sets the table and serves everyone. They eat but Dewy is panting over them, stiffing their faces, licking their throats and rumbling loudly. He’s swinging an impressive engorged cock, his musky pre-cum rubbed everywhere. By the time they finished eating it was the third time he had buried his nose into a whining Marcy’s lap. Her pussy lips were red and glistening from the abuse.  
“Is he trying to…?” Preston’s only slightly shocked. Julia hadn’t spared any details on how she woke when Dewy had dragged her off.  
“Hmm, looks like it. He may need to be milked every once in a while. Well, we should do this safely. Kitty, the breeding bench please.” Julia’s smug. She’s had some ideas for some new bitch training for girls like Marcy after they took in Dewy but she wanted to be sure he was a little more than affectionate with others and not just herself. This is good news; Very good news. Kitty has a horny Jun help her set up an old adjustable breeding bench from their chest of toys. She stops herself from pouting. It's not like Marcy would have any of her own. She straps a jittery Marcy in , lowering one end of the table, so her head was nearly to the ground and her ass was up. She shoved a red plug into her still loose anus and gagged her mouth with a matching red ball gag before slapping a butt cheek, signaling Dewy forward. Julia smirks encouragingly at Preston as they pull themselves out of their pants; Kitty was pretty much purring ,while helping a blushing Jun free his dick.  
They watch as Dewy pushes in, missing a few times before finally pushing into her. The head of the deathclaw’s penis breaches Marcy’s entrance but she can't fit the whole thing in her pussy. She’s whimpering around the gag at the burn of it as Dewy pumps in and out of her. The deathclaw didn’t slow just plunged into her as far as he could. Dewy’s forceful thrusts keep rubbing against Marcy’s soft insides until she’s slick enough to side a few more inches on his dick, the breeding bench rocking with his movements.  
Preston takes the time to ask Julia for help with the castle while they start to jerk each other off.  
Jun and Kitty are already making out. Jun has pulled off his shirt and is tugging off Kitty’s suit as Kitty kisses down his chest . She slows to suck on his nipples when he moans before sliding down to his standing cock. Kitty sucks nipping kisses down Jun’s purpling cock before swallowing it down; Bobbing her head until Jun’s balls slap her chin and he’s whining as loudly as Marcy. Kitty deep throats him a couple of times before popping off to lave at his balls with little kitten licks, sucking one them both into her mouth. Jun moans when she starts to finger him hitting his prostate with drumming fingers. Feeling on the verge of exploding Jun drags her up his body until her wet core is over his dick. His whining starts to edge into growling as he thrusts into her. He holds her hips pounding up as she flails, gripping the couch before he intertwines their fingers, letting her bury her yelping moans in his hair.  
Preston’s hand squeezes Julia’s knot; Julia and Preston are shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh. They’re as close as possible with a hand wrapped around each other's cocks. They’re jerking each other, feeling each gasp sand wet pants against their necks. Julia keeps an eye on Marcy; who looks to be cumming on Dewy’s still thrusting cock, ass shaking and bouncing back with a dazed blank expression. All Fucked Out and drooling. She focuses her eyes back on Preston.  
“We can always take this to another room if you’d like?” Julia offered knowingly.  
She’s presently surprised when Preston chuckles.” I want to know you guys better first but something tells me well get there.” He almost tells her about lunch with Kitty but sees Kitty’s face out the corner of his eye. He forgets about it entirely when Julia cums, alpha spunk flying high and landing on Preston’s face. She licks it off, still gripping and jerking his dick as she kisses him. Julia agrees as General to help with a few MinuteMen missions and to help free the Castle; Once Clyde returns. She doesn’t look at Kitty to see her freeze before going limp in Jun’s arms only bouncing her ass forcefully on his cock. Dewy cums, huge monster dick creaming Marcy’s tiny human pussy; cum spilling out to drip down to the floor. Preston, both reverent and proud, cums looking into Julia’s eyes and moaning into her devouring mouth. Jun sets a bruising pace bouncing Kitty’s tightly gripping cunt on his cock. The increase in speed causes Kitty to cum, grabbing at Jun's hands for grounding and crying out his name. Jun cums, the contractions of Kitty’s orgasm pushing him over; He paints Kitty’s insides with his release, kissing her jaw.  
****  
Clyde and Dogmeat explore Beantown Brewery. It's trashed and cold with glass bottles everywhere. The building is unassuming and more than quiet enough he’s not too concerned. Clyde’s not proud to say he’s miscalculated. It happens. He’s already pretty far into a seemingly empty lair before they find him. Raiders attack him from behind, one in power armor, too many for him to take, but more than enough to hold him down. They kick Dogmeat until he’s curled and growling from under a broken desk, unable to drag himself over to Clyde though he’s trying.  
The raiders capture Clyde of course, and strip him of all his clothing and armor. They take their time pummeling him, quite a few stating they want revenge but not to many going further than kicking him in the head.  
The leader of the group Tower Tom, the one in the power armor, is happy to clarify why he’s been kept alive when they found him snooping around. The older man paws at Clyde's naked flesh as he struggles to get out of his bonds. He grabs Clyde, turning him around in his arms so that he’s on display and wraps a hand around the struggling man’s cock. He jerks Clyde roughly, ignoring his curses and threats, seemingly enjoying that Clyde wasn’t getting hard. Quickly though, Tower Tom gets tired of Clyde’s disrespect, punching him in the back of the head with a gauntlet covered fist. Black fills Clyde’s vision as Tom goes to inspect the exits with the rest of his crew.  
Clyde dreams. Clyde dreams of Nate. Of meeting him again after so long. Dreams of introducing him to Julia; of Nate's showboating and Julia’s frustrated attraction. Nate, showing him pictures of Kitty at orientation, smirking knowingly when he passes by a few of the 'personal selfies' she'd been sending everyday. Nate, picking him off the ground after bearing in hand to hand. Nate, fucking him in the hospital bathroom after finding out Kitty was pregnant; the handicapped stall only just big enough for the two of them, the door rattling with force. Nate had slammed his face into the wall, tearing into his neck and hitting his prostate repetitively. They howled when they came; Julia had called them a minute later, from Kitty’s room, pissed their excitement had woken the sleeping woman and baby.  
When Clyde wakes a few hours have passed, he’s cold and shivering and swollen. His sight is blurry and he knows he has a concussion. His ears are ringing, and he can feel his breath rasp in his throat. The parts of his body touching the floor are numb. There’s an, insistent pattern of coldness on his cheek followed by a warm streak. He struggles to turn toward it only to find himself looking up at Dogmeat, the side of his head bloody. Once he sees him Clyde tries to tell him to run, to get , to leave. His breath is coming faster ,shorter, he can feel himself hyperventilating. He can’t think of anything other than getting Dogmeat out.  
Dogmeat whimpers and licks him again moving back so that Clyde reaches for him. Then Clyde realizes that Dogmeat is standing when he wasn’t able to stand. He lifts himself a little to see he’s near the desk the raider’s had trapped Dogmeat under. Dogmeat was nudging him closer and closer to the desk before giving a panting huff and crawling back under. Clyde listens with cool dread to make sure he doesn’t hear the voices of more Raider before dragging his painfully sore body closer. Dogmeat, good boy that he is, pops out with a medkit that had been taped under a desk. The latch was broken, and it looked as if when they ran the dog under here, Dogmeat had slammed into it, leaving a stimpak half lodged into his back.   
It explained the half healing, at least. Clyde dumbly presses on the plunger, healing Dogmeat completely. Then he snatches up the rest of the kit, healing himself before hiding the kit again. Then he waits.  
It's later when Clyde attempts to check in with the women on his pip boy. It's later that all the raiders in the brewery are dead. The women don’t pick up right away which has Clyde biting the inside of his cheek in frustration but he knows they could just be dealing with yet another threat. He finds they’ve managed to leave him a voice message and sets to play as he moves; leery of settling down too close to the brewery. Julia and Kitty are heading back to Sanctuary to drop off the newbies. He snorts, before changing direction and fiddles with the radio to keep himself awake. He’s realizing there are quite a few suspicious radio frequencies. Not just what Preston identified as the brotherhood of steel.  
***  
Clyde arrives at Red Rocket hoping to meet the newbies before catching up with Julia. He knows she’ll see right through him. Jackson and Rhett are exactly as Julia described, both desperate for positive reinforcement and a place to call home. They’re suspicious of him, Jackson holding him at gunpoint while Rhett swings back to use what seems to be a blue firework to signal the bridge. They relax when Codsworth appears from that direction and immediately latches onto him.  
“Sir! Sir, are you alright? How was it? Did you find out anything about Shaun?”  
“Whoa,whoa, Codsworth, my guy back up! We’ll talk about it later” Clyde smiles at Codsworth’s enthusiasm. “Tell the girls I’m here, I’ll head over in the morning.” Codsworth floats back toward the bridge, paying the new guys no mind.  
“Hey-”  
“And you must be the newest members to our little garden” He looks them over, The pip boy could be said to have taken a great video if not for the fact everything was in green black or white. He'd have to work on that. “Fantastic, I’m Clyde. Our illustrious alpha’s boyfriend and Head beta of the Bank’s Pack. You may not have heard about me...” he smirks at them. Tall blonde Rhett hadn’t dropped his gun yet. “But I know all about you. Don’t worry. As long as you two don’t fuck it up, we’ll have no issue.”  
He gets into their space neither one giving anything. Rhett eventually politely gives him the rundown of how they’re working at Red Rocket. Clyde’s curious about the sister settlers and the rotation wondering what Jackson may have don’t to not be included. He shrugs off their own questions when they get curious about where he’s been. When he tells them he took out a whole group of raiders Rhett's seems to become awestruck. Clyde offers to make them coffee almost to just get away. But there were other reasons as well.  
Clyde goes into the back office and pulls three mugs of their newly organized supplies. He heats the water before measuring out the powdered coffee that seems to be the norm now into the cups. Then he locks the door and pulls out his dick, preparing to make sure they recognize their place under him. He starts to stoke himself over them, closing his eyes to help him think of something to move this along.  
Clyde dreams about Madame J fucking him over their breakfast table. She’d made breakfast when he was in the shower after their morning job. She’s naked except for the apron and a pair black pumps he’d brought for her. Her hard nipples were studded like they were when they first met; the thin material of the apron was bunched up over her standing alpha cock. She sexily asked if he’d wanted any cream for the meal. She gets in his face and he pushes her back with a kiss. She’s leaning against the table as they make out before she draws back says,” I can’t stand it any more anymore! I’ll give you your fucking cream if you give me your fucking cock” Julia throws the food she cooked on the floor climbing up and presenting her ass. He’s saddled up behind her instantly thrusting a hard cock into her dripping pussy. He drives in  
He cums , aiming his spunk into the mugs. Clyde puts himself away. He pours some coffee into the mugs, mixing a little sugar in each one before carrying them back to Rhett and Jackson.  
The newbies look at him funny but he slips in a command to them to drink before they can get it out( and there’s Jackson realizing what head beta means. Did they think Julia was the only one they would have to listen to?)Clyde watches their faces as he drinks his own mug. They are confused that they drink instinctively but that thought disappears when they drink his cum laced coffee.  
Jackson seems puzzled and Clyde sure under normal circumstances the man would have caught on right away. Julia’s right though , he’s been avoiding cum , because his eyes are glassed and he is high. Jackson’s dower mood, only lightened before when hearing of Clyde’s exploits, is completely gone and he finishes his mug before going to do a lap around the perimeter. The bearded man sends a happy thank you over his shoulder but the bulge in his pants tells what he’s really leaving to do. Clyde turns to the remaining blonde. Rhett’s drinking his coffee slowly eyes closed like it's the best thing he’s ever tasted. When he finished Rhett stood there blissed out expression, mug to lips, and a hand scratching down his front to a rather large tent in his pants.  
“Rhett?” Clyde calls.   
“Mmm” Rhett’s eyes struggle to focus on him as the man grabs himself. “Oh….no, its...uh,it’s, uh, it’s...growing back!” His hips are making little aborted thrusting motions as the blonde man is tensing around a cock.  
“What’s growing back?” Clyde asks, grinning at Rhett’s moaning. Julia had told him Rhett was a cumslut. The man was beyond high and from the scent of slick in the air, ready to be fucked. Clyde gets a lack of response from the shifting man other than a more obvious twist of his hips and a loud rip of fabric. He edges around the man, to find he’s grown a tail. A tail slick with his own lubricant from growing in his now ripped pants. Rhett whimpers as he cums filling the air with the scent of omega.  
*****  
Codsworth returns early morning, relieving Jackson of guard duty and filling in for Rhett; who Codsworth advises is being requested for by Sturges. Given that the crops at Red Rocket are only just sprouting, Clyde sees, it's probably to help Jun and Marcy in the field. Rhett’s brimming with energy despite having pestered Clyde for details on the vault throughout the night.  
Clyde notes Rhett's still thirsty for cum when he walks him over to Sanctuary. Rhett’s not attentive at all when they pass the bridge barely stopping to acknowledge a little brunette woman who waves them through. It seems to be a challenge for him to keep his eyes off of Clyde, hungry gaze sharpening on his lips and his crotch.  
So Clyde shows off the vault 111 gate. He takes Rhett up the path to the platform so the man can awe at the smooth painted metal. Then he takes the man into the little trailer to the left with the red button that would unlock the vault from this side. Once there Clyde asks about how Rhett’s getting on with Julia. He implies to Rhett that Julia hadn’t told him how they met or the nature of their relationship. Let’s himself sound jealous about the attention Julia’s given Rhett.  
Rhett flirting, teasingly brags about fucking their alpha.  
He tells Clyde it isn’t serious as he’s not interested in women but Julia couldnt not fuck him; that she couldn’t get enough so he had to fuck her too. That she came around his cock like a bitch in heat. That She was tight. Rhett's oblivious to the spark of real anger he’s igniting. It's obvious Rhett doesn’t quite remember how Clyde introduced himself the previous day. The high killed that time for him. He doesn't know he’s just made up Clyde’s mind about how he was going to officially welcome this new omega into the Banks’ pack.  
Clyde climbs in behind him, careful of his tail. Crowding him into the controls, breathing on his neck and reaching around him. Letting Rhett get a good whiff of his arousal. Rhett tenses but gasps in aw when Clyde just presses the red button in front of him to open the vault door.  
“Whoa!”  
“Yeah,” Clyde comments calmly,” it may not look like much, but it save our lives”  
“That's amazing,” Rhett’s wide eyed staring at the platform. He doesn’t catch on when Clyde gets even closer in the small space. To his surprise Clyde reaches around and pulls out his dick.  
“Hey! Uh!” Clyde firm grip starts to jerk him, cool touch warming as he uses Rhett’s pre as lube.  
“Uh,oh,fuuuuck!....mmmmm,uh…..mmm” The blond can only grab the console in front of him for balance as Clyde shoves down his pants.  
“Yeah, that’s it. Do you have any idea how hard I’m going to fuck you. You’re going to beg for my cum.” Clyde’s voice is deepening. He’s growling the scent on Rhett’s slick pugnant in the air.  
He strokes the man’s wet cock a few more times then traces down to cup his balls. Rhett freezes with a gasp as Clyde sniffs at his neck and slides his fingers down to his wet hole. Clyde thrusts his fingers into the man’s asspussy, growling at the newly produced slick.  
Fuck, how often did Julia fuck him? He wraps his other hand around a grunting Rhett’s neck and whispers into his ear.  
“You’re going to beg for my cum like you begged for Julia’s, You little lying cunt!” Clyde thrusts in, groaning as his dick is surrounded by tight heat. Rhett can feel the extreme pressure open him up as the thick cock spears him. It stretches him apart, he can’t think. It feels like too much and not enough. He whines Clyde pulls out till only the tips in. He has a moment to feel empty before Clyde drills back in, the bulb head of his cock striking Rhett’s prostate. He drives into the man hard nipping at his ear as he fucks him.  
“Oh, oh, fuck!” Clyde circles his hips, readjusting his grip on the man’s neck, tightening up until Rhett can only let out little breathless gasps when his prostate is hit. His cocks is hard and leaking, smacking back against his stomach with every thrust.   
“Uh, uh, uh, ah, uh,mmm, mh, ah,uh uh” He can feel Clyde’s veiny dick getting harder, and larger and it feels like it's going to tear him apart. The thought only serves to turn him on more and Rhett’s ass gets tighter around Clyde’s pounding member.  
“You think you can get away with lying about fucking my woman? I’m gonna show ya your fucking place, bitch. You’re nothing to me but a new fucking bitch and I gonna fucking destroy you, fuck.” Clyde lets go of his throat to grab an arm, pulling Rhett back onto his dick as he thrusts forward. They’re fucking violently enough that the trailer’s rocking around them, debris from years before fluttering to the ground, knocked from the console.  
“Ahhh, uh,uh…..mmm,uh,ahhh,arf, uh arf!...mmm,arf,ah,arf, arf, uh!” Rhett’s moaning has turned into whining, little dragged out cries that stop in his throat at first. Clyde speeds up, feeling the squeeze of his clenching hole and those cries starts edging into short barks. Clyde grabs his tail getting a short animal like sound before he moves it to fuck in further Rhetts bucking body.  
“Mmm, oh fuck!” Feeling himself about to cum Clyde reaches around to start tugging at Rhett’s flopping dick. Rhett tightens up impossibly more as Clyde grunts, cumming in him. Clyde continues thrusting his softening cock against the man’s prostate; Rhett’s bucking his hips thrusting into Clyde’s hand. The Beta sniffs at his neck again, growl rumbling in his chest, zeroing in on where Julia bit him previously. When it's obvious Rhett’s about to cum he bites him, the pleasure pain sending the man overboard. Rhett explodes, spilling on to the console ,flailing hands scrambling and hitting the button for the vault.   
***  
Reuniting with Julia goes about as he expected. They find her with Sturges, a blonde woman, and Preston, looking over a map of the commonwealth they purchased from Trashcan Carla. They have it spread out over a table in the house behind the campfire. Sturges grabs Rhett, telling him he has some supplies for the red rocket outpost he’d like to send back with him. Preston introduces him to Ariana. He tells him this is Harper’s(the new female guard) sister. She was trained as a stylist but she’s helping with the farming for now.  
He greets Ms Ariana enthusiastically. Ariana’s heard of another vault near enough to Diamond City that's active. Clyde's undeniably happy that there's another viable information source on why some would steal a child from a vault. Ariana skips off to meet Kitty.Preston goes back to guard duty.  
No sooner are they out the door then Clyde and Julia have knocked everything off the table and are desperately taking off one another's clothes. Clyde has Julia backed against the table as he fondles and kisses her breasts. He nips and suckles first at one rosy nipple then gives the same treatment to the other.  
“I missed you” he says into her flesh; giving a long lingering lick to the underside of one tit.  
“I missed you “ Julia’s smiling down at him expression relieved.” You were such a good boy ,helping those people and coming back.”  
They don’t talk after that .Clyde kisses his way down to her cock which had been steadily inflating since they started. He wraps a hand around her base guiding the tip into his mouth; he tongues her slit ,digging in before sucking down taking as much as he can of her cock and starts to bob his head.  
“Mmmmm,ah….mmmmmm, mmmm….mmm”  
Once her cock is slick with salvia from Clyde's blow job Julia drags him up and throws him onto the table. She jerks his pants down over his hips and fucks into his dry ass; both of them hissing at the tightness as her cock breaks him open. Julia, grunting, pounds into his hole until it becomes too much.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Clyde! Shit, uh, uh, uh, uhhhhhhhhh!”She explodes her knot ballooning with quickening thrusts, popping in and out of Clyde’s hole until it catches on his rim. As alpha cock rams into his hole it glances his prostate one last time before he cums. Julia knots him, grabbing his jaw and turning his face to her so she can kiss him.  
Julia tells him that Preston’s heard from two more settlements needing help and about Preston’s plans to recapture the castle. She’s leaving with him today and expects to meet Clyde and Kitty at Diamond City. Clyde’s concerned about Julia’s apparent willingness to not go to diamond city right away. Not that Kitty's approach, now that the idea’s stuck in her head isn’t akin to a bull in a china shop but ignoring the possibility of finding help there ,out right is a bit much.  
“I mean, is Kitty alright with this? It's not like we have any other leads other than the vault that Ariana mentioned.”  
“I’m going.The Minute men kept order in the commonwealth and without them I’m afraid for any child growing up here. This isn’t the place I would have wanted to to raise Shaun.”  
Clyde looks at Julia's serious face. What's the problem with staying together?  
“Please Clyde I need you to back me up here as my beta. We’re likely to find more than leads if we split up and these people need help now” she huffs “I know you don’t want to be away from both of us for that long again. I’ll meet up with you too as soon as possible.”  
“Alright. I’ll take Cods and head to Diamond city with Kitty. Vault 81 that’s still operational should be right in the area south of the city. How about we meet up there?” He goes with it. Diamond City’s a long way off , someone needs to go if they’re going. It's either that or let Kitty go alone.  
They separate so Julia can check out the building Preston’s laid claim to. Clyde is curious but would rather wait until after they have a few more settlers or at least a bar keep.   
Heading back a little further into Sanctuary he runs into Kitty. She’s quick to wrap her arms around him, laughing when he lifts her. Kitty looks into his eyes, looking both relieved and worried.  
“I missed you Clyde. I'm so glad you’re safe.”  
“I’m here, Kit-Kat” he kisses kitty again hands rubbing down her back to cup her ass  
“When are we leaving” she asks him   
“Tomorrow” Clyde promises her”First thing just give me a day,okay?”  
“Okay” she looks him in the eyes” The new girl, Ariana, is a hairdresser. I’m going to have her help me with my hair okay? I might be a bit.”

***  
Clyde can see they need another hand in the field, Red Rocket isn’t producing yet, and the ‘gifts’ that Dewy brings back aren’t always salvageable. Though Julia was happy to mount a few heads. Never thought taking taxidermy classes in college would be so useful. So he helps out, a little until the new guy gets back. Julia and Preston have already left to help that farm. Kitty’s upgrading equipment after she gets her hair done. Sturges is fixing yet another roof. Miss Ariana, and fuck he’s going to enjoy breaking her of that, was clearing out a space for a market after she helps Kitty with her hair. Honestly he’d tell Kitty to fuck her hair for now it’s not like she get that shit when they were travel, but her hair was getting too knotted to grab nicely. If WE ARE going to get vendors, they can’t just be scattered throughout the place,Clyde! Defend-able areas! Harper, the new guard, was making the rounds with Codsworth. Jackson was guarding Red Rocket and Rhett was moving supplies between the two.  
So he’d been hard at work like a good little boy all morning after he woke up and fucked two people into screaming his name. But now he’s bored. Farming is tiring and boring and there’s a reason he’s never been quite as enthusiastic about the living on a farm idea.  
Clyde smirks as a by now too easily recognizable scents pass by him. And he’s just thought of a way to make this more fun. It's about that time anyway right. Happy Hour. He can smell their arousal around him. Marcy is closest, wiggling her ass in the air as she pulls up a stubborn weed. Its barely a movement on his part before he’s pushing Marcy’s head in the dirt intent on fucking her doggy.Marcy is growling and muttering under her breath, wanting his cum but not wanting to say it. Why can’t the Asshole just do it ? Stupid !   
“It's not even Happy Hour yet. I’m not allowed too…”   
“It will be in just a moment. Be lucky i'm considering to spend it with you...Why are you running? We all know what a slutty little bitch you are; wanting everyone's cum!”  
“Ngh…” Marcy turns away so she's not looking at him. His condescending tone sends shivers down her spine.  
“Say no if you want me to stop” Clyde’s voice is full of malicious smugness. Marcy turns to face the other wall of razograin , mouth clenched shut.  
Clyde takes his cock out; rips down her pants and fucks into her. He doesn’t give her a moment to adjust to the sudden intrusion, her pussy already so wet, just pounds into her with a hand on her neck and her knees caught in her pants.  
“Oooooohhh, fuuucckk! You’re fucking me so hard! Uh,uh,uh, Fuck! Fuck! Fu-fuck! Mhhmm!”  
Jun pushes him down onto Marcy, ripping the ass off of his leathers and shoving a suspiciously lubed cock into his hole. Jun’s previous hesitations are gone. Jun knows what he wants. His punishing thrusts make Clyde even harder.  
“Uhhhh,mmmm,ah. Mmmmhmmm, yeah,uh,uh,mmm! Fuck! Yeah fuck me just like that!” As he cries out at the intrusion a bell sounds and they hear Sturges shout down from a nearby roof "Happy hour, guys feel free to take a break if you need to and don't y'all forget about lunch, you hear" Clyde doesn’t respond as he leaves.   
Air is short from where Jun is fucking into him; choking him with a big hand wraped around his throat. Jun is fucking into him with strong deep strokes, that fuck him into Marcy. Jun’s nipping and biting at his ears, groaning every time he punches back in with his cock. Marcy cums, her tightness squeezing Clyde’s dick until he cums. Jun fucks him a couple of times before he pulls out to cum on his back.


	8. Bent fork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty knows there are better ways to move forward and misses out on a new pet. Clyde's ready but a little bit late and starts a new adventure. Julia's helping her self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oc/settler, oc/settler,settler, marcy/deathclaw, raider/settler, oc/vault 81 security, oc/Racheal, oc/Katy, oc/horatio, oc/codsworth, oc/deathclaw
> 
> Alternate Universe - WerecreaturesAnal SexOral SexRough SexVaginal SexLight BDSMBDSMRough Oral SexDick Girlmagic semandark skinBlow JobsRobot/Human RelationshipsRobot Sexeventually all companionsWerewolf Mateswerewolves packssex makes rightdick with strangersDommebeastialityDom/sub UndertonesGroup SexGroup Marriagedick girl/maledick girl/femalePlatonic Female/Male Relationshipsmale/female - FreeformMale/Male/Malefemale/male/malefemale/female/femalefemale/female/male - FreeformmifDifAge DifferenceSize DifferencePack OrgiesSemi-Public SexSuit Sexpower armor sexSynth SexEnergy Field Sexual Interfacingenergy penissex with animalsMutual MasturbationBondageBad BDSM EtiquettePainful SexHand JobsEmbarrassmentPublic HumiliationPublic SexPublic Blow JobsPublic NudityPublic ClaimingClaiming BitesAlpha/Beta/Omega Dynamicsbeta sturgesNot Beta ReadOmega Jun LongBitch Marcy longMarcy is not treated kindlyDomestic ViolenceImplied/Referenced Domestic Violencewhat if you could turn the raidersPack Bitcheat cum to liveNon-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamicsinspired by pornas in going for porn level cheezeMistaken for Being in a RelationshiplyingCheatingsex friends - FreeformGay SexLGBTQ ThemesThreesome - M/M/MThreesomeThreats of ViolenceAngstthe amount of angst needed for pornUnusual PairingsRelationships Are Slow Burnsex is nowSlow BurnSex Used As A Coping MechanismUnhealthy Coping Mechanismsdangerous sexNSFWthis is not how you play the gamePorn With PlotAccidental PlotDrunk SexLesbian Sexdeathclaw dickDogmeat is a Good BoyPack BondingWolf InstinctsDouble PenetrationDo not repostDrugged SexDrugsMassagemassage oilProstate MassageFoot MassageCome Eating incest mommy kink virgin kink

Julia takes Preston with her to help with answering the call for help from Oberland station. It's tiny like the farm that Clyde had helped. The help they want is simple. The station called for help with some feral ghouls not wanting to get overrun in the future. Julia and Preston clear out the ghouls quickly and easily together. Preston practically glows when Julia convinces them to join the Minutemen. He adds in the information about Sanctuary but leaves it to Julia to bring up wolves. Considering Clyde’s plan Julia does tell the matriarch about werewolves. The Oberland residents don’t believe her but are polite. Mary,the mother is tired and tense with her guard up for bullshit. She and Preston decide to stay for another day before heading to the next settlement. So Julia has time to convince them.  
Oberland Station was a small settlement home to only two people. A mother and daughter who had no one else. The mother was a short dark skinned older woman (Though Julia may have Clyde do the math on that), with huge tits, wide hips, dark brown eyes and short curly black hair. Her daughter had the same delicate face, famed with short black hair, a thin waif like body, a warm brown complexion, long legs.  
Julia starts with the mother not quite sure how old the daughter is. The older woman had complained several times throughout the day about her back and being tired. The next time she mentions this Julia’s ready. Preston’s taken over building some guard stations. Julia’s talking with the mother; The daughter is farming.  
Later that day Mary gives her the opportunity she's looking for.  
"Everything hurts " is the phrase that leaves the woman's lips so often. Mary had commented as such, a couple of times now; Probably not realizing how often she said anything.   
"I could give you a massage. If you’d like?"  
The cheesy line left Julia’s mouth almost before she could stop it.  
"A massage? How is that going to help me?”  
"Massages help. The muscles love a good massage."   
“How can that help? And don't those take a long time? I can't leave my kid to work while I’m getting a long back rub."  
"They don’t take a lot of time unless you want them to; they ease pain ,release stress, leaving you able to do even more. And I promise, it's not just a back rub. If you’re uncomfortable I can ask Preston; he’s been all over I’m sure he knows a few things I don’t."  
"Um not to good with the thought of strangers touching me..."  
"Well they say I'm pretty good myself. Maybe I should help? If you're up to it?"  
"Yeah okay sure"  
"Perfect so where do you have that's private "  
" private?"  
"You may need to remove some clothing so I can get in deep deep in there"  
"Well alright I think the bed will do"   
The woman calls to her daughter as they pass that they'll be a while and not to come up.   
The shy girl looks up from the crop , eyes running over Julia's tattooed arms, before nodding. She goes back to her previous position of resolutely ignoring them. Julia follows the older woman up the stairs, watching her ass and closes the door behind her partially. The woman’s daughter, Ella is sneakily following them.  
She directs the mother to the bed before kneeling in front of and starts on her back. Julia’s long dexterous fingers dig into Mary’s muscles releasing the knots quickly and professionally; making sure to push her hardening cock and musk into the matriarch's pillow. The woman was breathing in her pheromones in long sensual breaths, suddenly feeling so light and sexual. It takes barely a word for Julia to convince her to take off her top and bra so she can do the rest of her back. When she starts to softly moan Julia moves down to her ass. She feels the woman’s pants down leaving her in just a wet pair of white panties. Julia pulls the crotch to the side. Slowly tracing the curve of her pussy, Julia slips a finger into sloppy wetness.  
“Uhhh, mmmmm….mmmmm…..uh,mmm” Soon Julia’s sitting over her back, curling three thrusting digits into her burning core . Julia groans as the slick wet noise, and unbuttons her pants to release her throbbing member. Mary buries her face in her arms bouncing her ass back to meet Julia’s fingers.  
“Uh, uh…..mmmm...right there ...please….mmm,uh” Julia stops to slide the woman's panties the rest of the way down, then moves up and thrusts her pipe through the woman’s ass cheeks. Her partner whines and Julia can’t stop herself from climbing behind the older woman, gripping her dick, and rubbing the head along her pussy lips.  
" mmm,please?” Mary begs. The anticipation is too much! She wants that cock.   
“Please?” Julia’s smug voice doesn’t show any signs of exertion.  
“P-Please put it in” The matriarch’s quivering squirming body is too, too hot.  
“Heh, Good, but I want you to say it.” Mary can only whine at Julia’s response.  
“Please f-fuck me" She tries after a moment looking back over her shoulder into Julia’s burning eyes. Julia pushes her cock into the woman’s tight heat; the tip popping in but it already feels so huge to Mary.  
"Wai- "   
Julia pushes forward slowly and the woman's words drag into high pitched whines. The pressure is incredibly painful. Julia brings down a hand to play Mary’s clit, bucking her hips in short rolling movements. When the matriarch is mewling and bucking back she forces a few more inches in; wrapping her arms around Mary’s waist and thrusting up, bouncing the older woman on her pistoning dick.  
Mary’s ,whose cries were getting longer and longer, cums, squirting around her and soaking her mattress beneath her. She slips off Julia’s dick and falls exhausted into her mess.  
" MOM?!"  
The daughter runs in, having followed them up. Ella was curious but shocked, watching them fuck. It’s made her feel hot and sensitive. Ella was just realizing how wet she was when she saw her mother fall. Julia grips her dick.  
“Uh ...baby!”  
“What did you do to my mom?!”  
“Nothing she didn't want to do little girl”  
“No baby, she was just helping mommy relax.”  
“Relax? You don't look relaxed, you’re all sweaty and gross.”  
“It's a bit of a grown up thing. Your mother may not want you to know yet.”  
“I am a grown up!”  
“Baby…”  
“I am!”  
“...Sex, sweetie. We were having sex.”  
“Sex...Like between a husband and wife?” Julia’s cock throbs at the young woman’s innocent tone.  
“It's perfectly fine; I don't mind showing her. If you don't mind, of course” Julia’s voice is sugary sweet. She pushes more of her scent in the air barely holding back a growl. The girl smells sweet and fresh and virgin soft.  
‘Well...”  
“S-sh-showing me?”  
“Don't you want to know what your mother and I were doing?”  
“Well yes ...that..u had...and it was so big”  
“Aw baby!”  
“And it fit into mom...”  
“Yes” Julia walks around her to shut the door behind her.  
“My huge cock was squeezed by your mom’s tight pussy and I bet you’re just as tight” Both women moan.  
Julia rubs Ella's shoulders, hands smoothly going up her shirt to the girl’s tiny titties. They fit in the palms of Julia’s hands and she tugs at the girl’s nipples before reaching down into her pants to flick her clit a few times, drawing out little shaking cries. She pulls the girls pants down before tilting her forward and spreading her legs.  
She thrusts in from behind, lifting little Ella off the floor ,spearing her with her cock. Julia expects more resistance but Ella’s so wet her dick pops in and keeps going, breaking the girl’s hymen. Ella groans, hands moving to her stomach, as she slides down. She can feel it spreading her insides. The burn of it sends sparking pleasure throughout her body. She cums when Julia starts moving, bouncing her on her cock in front of her mother’s dazed eyes.  
“Silly girl, did you cum already? We’re not done yet” Julia pushes her over a mattress and fucks her doggy; “I’m going to fucking bred you.”  
“Uh,uh, uh...ahh,uh,uh,mmmm...uh,oh” While she’s crying into the mattress her mom crawls in front of her, legs spread, touching herself to her daughter’s fucking. Julia slows her thrusts to guide Ella to eat her mother out.   
“Aw, are leaving mommy out. Ella,Give mommy a lick, right there where she’s touching,ah”  
“Oh, baby….mmm,yeah” Mary can’t help but hold her daughter’s head to her, watching Ella’s pussy swallow Julia’s huge cock.  
“Oh yeah, keep licking. Don’t be afraid to suck” Julia kisses the matriarch, moving from her mouth to her neck and sucking what would surely become a hickey.  
“ Uh, yeah ,there! Stick your tongue there!” Mary cums on her daughter’s face ,thighs tensing. At her exclamation Julia bites the older woman forcing her wound up body to cum again. The mother passes out falling backward onto the bed. The daughter cums right behind her, tightening up so much Julia can’t pull out and cums into her tiny pussy.  
Afterward Julia and Preston are on the road again, heading toward the next settlement.

***  
Clyde can not find Kitty. He can’t even reach her on the pip boys. She’s not at the vault, or playing with Dewy, or with the Longs, or Sturges or Harper. He can’t find her anywhere in Sanctuary. Dogmeat is nowhere to be found but Codsworth hasn’t seen anyone since Julia left. Clyde’s beyond frustrated. He doesn’t know where his omega is and the alpha only just left. He’s hoping she’s just down at Red Rocket as Ariana’s missing as well rather than what he suspects has happened.  
Playing it off to Jun, who asks why he’s leaving without Kitty, he claims Kitty went to concord and takes Codsworth with him to check up at Red Rocket. Rhett’s still moving things for Sturges so it's only Jackson who seems to have set up another room above the building as a massage room.Clyde asks Jackson if he'd seen Kitty that day.  
Jackson, who was in the middle of giving Ariana a ‘massage’( from the looks of his fingering her under the sheet and her barely audible snuffles) and hadn’t seen her.  
Jackson denial is beyond bold.   
“Are you sure your girl ain’t just being a cunt right now? She got the curse or something? She was being a right bitch last I saw.”Clyde recognizes he doesn't mention Preston’s interruption.  
Clyde pretends to think,” You know, she might be…”  
Ariana whimpers.   
He looks at Jackson with a cold hard expression, “ but, listen to a bit of advice…. from one beta to another ...disrespect Kitty again and you're dead.”  
“What” Jackson moves in front of Ariana but Clyde doesn’t have the will to stop his eyes from glowing or keeping the growl out of his voice.  
Because they had talked about this; Nate,Clyde, Kitty, and Julia. What adding new people to a pack meant. Kitty was in charge of Jackson and if he gave her any trouble...  
Clyde glares at Jackson,” Remember ,Kitty is in charge of you. She’s the only one who has to be nice to you. Say something like that in front of our Alpha and you may find yourself dead .”  
Clyde leaves, Codsworth following him.  
Jackson closes the door behind him.  
“Huh I didn't think about that” Kitty says from her spot behind the door.   
“What did he mean?”  
“I get to initiate you into the pack! I get it now.”, the thought seems to brighten Kitty’s previously stormy disposition ,”you're gonna help me mount a bitch.”  
“Wait, aren't I-?”  
“I’ll get us a total babe! You’re not into dick right?”  
“Im-”  
“Right ok mhmm” ,Kitty grabs Jackson’s shirt and kisses him,” only do this when girls give you the go ahead,please.” She grins down at Ariana’s shivering ass,” I’m going to fuck you so hard when I get back, mmm. Your balls are gonna GET DRAINED Dry. Please Finish her up and walk her back. Please?” Kitty grabs Dogmeat and leaves waving distractedly.  
“What the fuck?” Jackson’s confused at Kitty’s sudden turn around. First she’d come and had been nasty nice until he’d agreed to work on the snotty Ariana’s back. She’d looked like she was all packed to leave; fresh faced and clean with her hair braided down so that she had twin tails over her shoulders and the coldest lines to her face he’d seen since Taz had hit her over the head. And she wants ta fuck now?  
He shrugs and goes back to finish up Ariana’s massage. The girl was half conscious, oddly. When he’d started on her (under Kitty’s cool gaze) the woman had been nervous and Kitty had to assure her several times. Jackson had almost refused to continue until Kitty had snapped at her. “ Ariana, you just helped me. I’m trying to thank you by being nice before I leave; Jackson’s hands were heaven last time. You’ll enjoy yourself. Just tell him how far he’s able to go and stop whining.”   
She’d turned to Jackson, eyes narrowed, “Jackson, I want to apologize. Things have not been explained to you that should have been and I will help you once I’ve returned from Diamond City. I am going to get you visitation into Sanctuary. I think your skills as a masseuse will really put Red Rocket on the map once we get more people here. You can even charge once everyone is making money. And we will spend some time alone together, like you want, I just need to talk to Julia first.” She ‘d turned back to Ariana, thick braids bouncing,” Well, do you want a massage or are you going to help Jackson in the field until someone comes to walk you back?”  
“Do I need to get undressed for this?” Ariana had bitten her lips and looked away.  
“Nah-”   
“Yes!” Kitty talks over him. Her expression had changed to something a little more open but the look in her eyes was distracted. Jackson hadn’t been sure how to feel about it, but he wasn’t going to argue with getting a woman naked and under him. Rhett had returned with stories of Sanctuary Garden’s Happy Hour; of fucking int eh streets and the vault. While the thought of regulated sex time excited him and the public sexual dominance was a little expected ( he still can’t get the taste of Julia’s cum from his mind), his obvious exclusion burned him. He thought he was joining a pack and becoming part of a group. The sex hadn’t mattered as much as being involved.  
Ariana had looked at them, shifting from foot to foot before straightening her back and looking down her nose at him as if challenged. He could tell the woman wasn’t as assertive as she tried to look.“ Um, okay! You can do whatever you want... I ache all over so just do everything.”  
Jackson had kindly bit back the response the girl would have deserved and turned around as she stripped. Kitty was the one who had helped her under the covers.  
Jackson had pulled out the same oil he’d used before, having kept it for the future, and warmed it between his hands. He recalled his grandfather telling him to warm the oil when he’d helped him in the past.  
The air was filled with the scent of the oil, and the mood in the room seemed to change. Jackson worked over Ariana’s back and neck stroking her shoulder blades; slick fingers had squeezed soft flesh. Jackson had worked himself down from her arms to her fingertips then up from her feet to her thighs. Jackson had burned in the hungry glint that had appeared in Kitty’s eyes; Her gaze had darkened as he got lost in shaping Ariana’s ass in his hands.   
Ariana had started to moan and push her ass into his hands; never speaking the words but always begging. Kitty had moved till she was opposite of him, at Ariana’s head. She’d asked the woman if she wanted to get off. If she wanted to be fucked. Ariana had only moaned with her head buried in her arms.  
Jackson had ended up fingering her under Kitty’s avid attention; dick hard and painful. Then Clyde had barged in before he could do more than suck the woman from his fingers !  
Honesty,Jackson was frustrated but he was just going to take her back to Sanctuary after Clyde and Kitty left. Jackson’s more than pleasantly surprised when the girl asks him to finish the massage, slurring her words as if she were several bottles in. He tries to give her an out.  
“No, but I understand if you don't want to continue. I would nev-”  
“Pleaseee, uh, it feels soo goood…. pleaaase youurrr hands feel soo good”  
“Are you sure, Miss?”  
Ariana resorts back to moans and arches her back so her ass is in the air. Her head is in her hands muffling her whining. So Jackson fucks her. He climbs up behind rubbing hsi tender dick head acros her folds and pushes in slowly.   
“Ohhhh,ohhh,mmmhhhmmm,ooohh,uh! Ohhh, oh,oh, uhh,mmmhmmm,oh.”  
She’s quivering and shifting around him. Grinding into her he gives as few deep thrust before pulling back. Ariana gives a squeak of surprise when he forces the tip of his dick past the ring of her ass. Hands on either side of her head he pounds into her, punching her insides with short sharp thrusts.   
“Oh,ohu, uh,uh,uh, uhm,uh, uhm ooohhhh, uh,uh,uh, uh, uh,oooohhhhhooo,ooh,oh,oh, uh”  
Ariana cums around him , her pussy clamping and forcing the cum from him.  
***  
Clyde tries to call Kitty on the pip boy again. When he cant he curses, kicking and breaking a rotted sign  
Codsworth offers to help him relax before they go further and Clyde’s distracted. Clyde knows he can’t be on the road like this and they stop in Concord. Clyde looks around briefly before they go into the bank. It's exactly how Kitty described, a wash out version of the past. He leans against the front counter toying with the old registers before he unbuckles himself . Codsworth floats up to him pulling out a lubed rubber hand to grip the werewolf’s cock. Codsworth doesn’t start a slow rhythm for him, jerking him roughly before pulling out an onnahole extention. He fits tight and wet over Clyde’s cock and vibrates letting Clyde fuck into it. Clyde cums fairly quickly and only a little more relaxed.  
He decides to see if Kitty’s hiding in the museum or at least check out that power armor. Clyde doesn't find the suit but a bunch of loot and ammo that likely ,Kitty and the others ,didn't have room to carry. He hears rumble when going through it but ignores it as he knows Kitty killed the deathclaw that was here. More worried about a possible cave in he leaves the building and is walking down the stairs when he’s knocked back.  
Clyde groans and looks up to see he was knocked down by what appears to be a small white deathclaw. It's still hulking, but not as big as Dewy,with bull like horns, faint green markings at the elbows, and a long, long tail. It uses its tail to bat a defending Codsworth into a wall, knocking the robot out and rips off Clyde’s pants. Clyde stays still as a statue; as still as he did when Julia let Dewy do this to him. He lets out a relieved sigh when the deathclaw huffs and starts licking the skin of his ass. He relaxes into it; he’s alert but hoping, yes! The deathclaw’s twisting tongue finds his asshole, circling the ring of muscle before breaching him. It’s seconds before he’s grunting at the pace he's getting tongue fucked; it curls against his walls, flicking his prostate over and over. The deathclaw hums, seeming to enjoy his taste, one clawed hand grabbing his leg to turn him over in her grasp so that he’s staring up past his own bouncing rapidly filling dick at a white horned head. Blue-black eyes stare down at him with nostrils flared; it drills in until he swears he can fill its tongue’s wiggling movements in his stomach and Clyde’s seeing little white spots out the corner of his eyes. Then, the deathclaw rears back, letting out a roar. Clyde’s heart is in his throat when the monster presents its back to him ;a long scaled tail wraps around his neck. The deathclaw lifts its ass to reveal its underside. Clyde’s shocked eyes find an asshole, a small pink pussy, and a 7 in stubby cock.  
It envelopes Clyde’s penis in wet hot soft that brings him to full attention in the deathclaw’s bouncing squeezing pussy. Clyde can’t help grabbing its hips and thrusting up to a surprised yowl. He starts fucking into the yipping beast; His actions pushes it, howling, into surprised cumming and milking Clyde’s cock. Clyde blacks out. He wakes up to the snowy colored creature pushing its wet cock into his ass. It's the pain that wakes him. The undeniable stretch. It’s cock is dry; it doesn't get past the ring of muscle at first. The head pops in, burning , when Snowy (because Clyde is definitely naming the one that fuck’s him) thrusts in all the way. Clyde groans as it splits him apart.  
Later Clyde wakes up again this time with a sleeping deathclaw. He wakes Codsworth up with a quick repair, sends him back to Sturges for better repairs, and takes Snowy the deathclaw to the van where they keep Dewy. Clyde didn’t count on Dewy being there, but he is.   
Snowy runs when Dewy roars, his bright redcock swinging in the daylight. Clyde gapes as Dewy quickly catches Snowy; wrestling for a moment before biting the smaller deathclaw’s neck. It takes a moment of twisting then Dewy’s fucking into Snowy. Snowy’s tail wrapping around Dewy’s neck. The white deathclaw is letting out short yips and howls as Dewy drives in his hips in short powerful thrusts. Clyde can see Dewy’s large knot is forming ;the monster ramming it in and out of the hot pink entrance of the body below it. Clyde wants to stay and watch but he knows he needs to catch up to Kitty.  
Clyde wonders if they’ll howl their completion as he leaves. He picks up Codsworth from an exasperated Sturges and tells him to help the settlers train the new deathclaw to guard and circle Red Rocket. He sends a message to Julia, leaving out that Kitty’s obviously gone ahead of him, telling her about the new deathclaw and leaves. It's a long road ahead.  
***  
It's been a few days and Clyde is sure kitty's nearly to Diamond City by now. At least she had better be there and not dead. After various encounters with molerats, raiders, and what had to be the green over muscled but filthy super mutants Clyde finally gets Kitty on the pip boy.   
“Kitty, Kit-Kat, Sweetheart,baby,please, please tell me you’re back at Sanctuary and I missed you.” His tone is firm and serious as he shoots over the hood of an abandoned car at some raiders. His shoot goes wide hitting a raider in the knee rather than the clean head shot Clyde was attempting.  
“Why would I lie to you li-” Clyde can hear Dogmeat’s growl through glass breaking.  
“Lie to me! You ran! Why would you leave? Because you weren't-” He’s incredulous, this time just ignoring the camera and shooting so Kitty gets an awkward jump to the sky and a loud bang.  
“Kitty” He draws out her name.” We're going to look for Shaun together.” Two more shots. He only has one bullet left. There’s the sound of gagging from Kitty’s end, then a brief moment of silence. The last raider is calling out insults , trying to find him when Kitty’s sound comes back on.  
“gah,ahh…..no please….BANG!...guh,guhh...arf,arf, arf!”  
“I know we are. I’ll meet you in Diamond city.” Her tone is just a firm.  
“Dammit, Kitty! You're not the only one whose trying here! I want to find my son! You don’t get to run off like this! You get ahead of yourself; putting yourself in danger like this, having me run after you! Do you even know where you are? How the fuck does this help?! No one knew if you were dead or alive! Get your ASS-” The raider finds him and he has a barrow roll to avoid death. Clyde bounces back to his feet, shooting his enemy dead on.  
“I’m almost to Diamond City.” Clyde can hear the familiar sound of Dogmeat tearing into flesh and cloth. There are no more whispers or begging only Dogmeat’s growls and Kitty’s faint breaths.  
Clyde sighs in frustration before answering,” I'm almost to where the new girl said vault 81 is. You should hit it right before Diamond City. TRY TO FIND IT ...Please. I’ll meet you there... If you're not there in two days I'll head over to Diamond City .Alone, Kitty, it's not safe to travel out here.”  
“And our son is here ,Clyde! We've had people as soon as possible... he has us”, She’s been ready to explode for a while now. Kitty’s tears fall, landing on the dirty screen of her pip boy. “And that's all we know... that he has us…”. Kitty turns off the video feed.  
Clyde sighs turning to look at the buildings outside of the mine. Really it was just two trailers and a couple of construction vehicles. He has a fairly good idea of where vault 81 is. He'll give Kitty two days. Two days get this hero mom bullshit out of her system before he finds her and drags her back by her hair. He heads down a dark tunnel illuminated only by the light of his pip boy. At the end of the tunnel he comes upon the entrance of Vault 81. Clyde tries to talk his way in only to get immediately rejected by some dick named Officer Edwards. Luckily some woman called the Overseer comes down before they both sink into outright insults and makes him a deal. He gets in for power cores. He has enough on him and is let in. He checks out the direct woman; She’s tall and voluptuous with large breasts,a tiny waist, and a nicely sized bulge that reminds him of Julia, squeezed into a form fitting vault suit. “Wait”, He stops her, seeing she’s about to leave,”I have a woman meeting me here. Does she need to provide power cores as well?”  
“ A woman? Well Y-Yes, I suppose. The more the better.”  
“I have a few more. How many?”  
“I, never mind. Just speak with Officer Edwards so security knows who to let in. “The Overseer excuses herself to see a Doctor Forsythe after briefly introducing herself.  
Ashes the cat runs out as he walks down the tramp ,distractedly, and when he looks up there is a cluster of people blocking the actual doors into the rest of the vault. Sportingly Clyde ignores it and moves closer. Clyde tries to walk past the group of guards and technicians but now that Overseer is gone, the mysteriously missing Officer Edwards has ordered a full body search to prove he’s not synth or mutated.  
They send out the technicians: an insultingly irritated woman named Miranda and a blushing young Neil, who tries valiantly to ask him about the outside. When Clyde inquired about the requirements for the test, he laughed at and shoved over a desk. “Stay put, Outsider!” Someone hoots.”You’ll get what's coming to you,” Clyde’s head hits the desk and it temporarily blinds him. He tries to scramble away, swinging back an elbow to get someone in the head, he gets in several shots, punching and winding a few of his assailants. There’s more scattered laughter before Clyde’s knocked forward, hitting the desk again.  
“You stay where we put you ,bitch,” His arms are tied behind his back before he can get in another breath. A gloved thumb traces his cheek, curving down to his lips. It pops into his mouth before digging, pulling until his face is lifted, Clyde’s gaze is filled with Vault Tec-Security Suits.  
“ All non residents have to go through Officer Edwards special test to prove they are not a synth or something. Don’t worry all you have to do is hold still.” A pencil rolls off the desk.  
“ I do this now and I never have to do it again?” Clyde's voice is raspy. His dick is hard under the metal digging into his stomach.  
“Yeah buddy never again.Yes; Just close your eyes while we give you a nice pat down.” With that the guards converge on him. A black scarf is tied around his eyes, surprising him before another cloth is shoved into his mouth. It's musky and Clyde gags struggling while he’s stripped of his armor. Their hands touch every inch of him, pinching and tugging his nipples,groping along his abs, curling into his belly button, rubbing down his crack, and circling his growing cock.  
As two hands start stroking his hard length, multiple fingers work their way into pierce his puckered asshole curling, and brushing against his prostate. Clyde groans , head pressed against the desk as they force his ass higher.  
“SpffT!” He hears it before he feels it. Cold wetness worked in with pushing fingers,sliding and easing the burn of thick fingers. A guard has spit directly on Clyde’s asshole, the glob of it used as a poor lube. They don’t bother to truly stretch him. The gag muffles Clyde’s cries as the guards stop teasing and massage his gland sending burst after burst of electric pleasure through his cock. Hitting his prostate until Clyde’s cum is dripping from the underside of the desk.Then when his ass is dropping in euphoria they start. The first one struggles to push into his clenching orifice, saliva not really helping. He works his way into a rhythm of Clyde’s low grunts. By the time he’s balls deep the guard is cumming and just as quickly is replaced by two thick hands on his hips and a thinner longer penis.  
Clyde cums 3 more times the cum of the guards easing the way for the others to give him a smother brutal fuck. The guard fucking him one after another each one cumming in his ass until he’s dripping knelling in a large puddle of the cum that he couldn’t hold inside of him. At the end of the second rotation, a baton is shoved into his ass. It’s fucked into him, pushing out all of the spunk out of his asshole until Clyde cums again. The baton, unsupported, drops out of his ass sliding out with a spill of cum. A guard moves behind him. The sounds of Clyde’s is panting muted by the squeak of an office chair and then Clyde’s groaning as he’s pull back and eased down onto a dick. It pierces him striking his over stimulated prostate.   
The guard bounces a mewling Clyde on his dick, hands under Clyde’s knees to spread him open. The guard leans Clyde back so the flex of his abs glisten as he’s fucked, showing off the smack of Clyde’s softening dick. The gag and blindfold is removed , Clyde’s eyes coming into focus to a ring of guards surrounding him beating their dicks to the pounding of his anus.  
“Uh,uh, uh,uhhhhhhh,uh,uh, uhh,uhmmm,mmmhmm,fuck,un,uh,uhh, uhh,mmm” Clyde moans loudly now that he’s able too, asshole clenching in pleasure around the cock drilling into him. The guard cums, forcing another orgasm out of him. The sight of his cum seems to set of the crowd and Clyde’s covered in thick ropes of white.  
They let him in after that, directing him to a bathroom. Instead of the armor Clyde had been stripped of, he’s given a new clean 81 vault suit that it was ‘suggested’ he wear during his visit.  
In the empty urinals Clyde attempts to get Kitty on a call , but doesn’t receive an answer. He leaves a message for Julia letting her know he’ll be at Vault 81 for two days before heading to Diamond City.  
He decides to wander around for a bit; get the layout of the place, before asking about Shaun. Given how many happy and sheltered vault dwellers are here it's pretty obvious only the Overseer or security or others who regularly deal with the outside would have any viable info. Of course it doesn’t hurt to look. Having been advised to get checked out (definitely for their sake, not for his) he decides to question the doctor first.  
Clyde refuses when the good doctor asks him for blood samples. It didn’t seem like a very good idea plus Clyde could tell there was more going on here. When the old man gets frustrated and ‘asks’ his assistant , Nurse Rachel to take a look at him he just shakes his head in amusement and follows the woman into the back office.  
Nurse Rachael is an attractive but obviously bored pale woman with shiny black hair and nice long legs. It seems to be a trait of the women in vault 81. She’s polite but it's quite clear that both she and the doc are a bit more on the suspicious side. She knows how to talk business, outside of the vault. She can’t give him any info on why someone would steal a child from one (here, she and the doctor share a look) but is more than willing to let him know if she hears anything. When she has him alone she chats him up a bit more, going through the motions though Clyde can tell nothing is actually being done. He plays dumb right until she asks him to ‘fill a cup’ to test for radiation poisoning. Really?  
Clyde makes the woman a deal: Get him off and she can run whatever test she wants on his cum. Nurse Rachael doesn’t even bat an eye, pulling out her tits and getting down on her knees. She’s stroking him between the soft globes of her breasts and panting. It's not too long until she’s pouting down at his erection like she has someplace else to be.  
“Let me know when you’re ready to cum.” She looks up at him.  
“Open your mouth.”  
“Uh, You don’t think I’m putting it in do you?”  
“For science?” And she prepares herself for some barely hidden threat. “Just stick your tongue and say aw.”  
“Awww?” The Nurse emulates squeezing her velvety flesh around his dick.  
“Fuck! Yeah, like that.” Clyde starts pounding hard into the warm valley of her breast, his pre wetting her flesh and lubing his dick. It feels amazing and he’s tempted to just force his cock down her throat. He’s almost over the edge...  
“Aww?” Rachael's confused expression is what does it. The Nurse had been getting steadily hotter during their play not noticing the scent of Clyde’s musk was things to her body. Her core was wet and tight and empty. She hadn’t wanted to get fucked so badly since she received her designation as Nurse. It had been slowly building while she blew the outsider but now?  
Clyde explodes, cumming hard and covering her tits with his spunk.  
Clyde takes a nap on a hospital bed in the lab when they finish. He’s sure the doctor would have wanted him to leave right away (from the whispered argument of him and the nurse) but he’s tired so just locks the door to the office and lays backs, darkness filling his sight instantly.He wakes up completely alone in the lab some time later.  
He bumps into a pissant named Holt. Trades  
Clyde sees the dining area across the room and decides to look around more.  
Walking around Clyde bumps into a woman coming out of what looks to be a closet.  
“I’m sorry!” The woman’s picking up spilt caps but Clyde has no idea where they were hidden.  
“No, I’m sorry. It was my fault, really”  
“Are you two ok?”  
Clyde looks up to see a handsome young man with dark brown skin and a slender build holding a comb and scissors. The blue vault suit is as form fitting as away and it takes Clyde a moment to move his eyes back up from the guys crotch. Clyde sees the man is checking him out and smirkingly sends him a raised eyebrow over the head of the woman he bumped into.  
“Yeah. What about you?” Clyde turns back to the woman. The vault dweller nods obliviously.  
“Thank you Horatio, you’re such a dear. Hey, you're the new guy from the outside right? You should talk to Horatio. He can totally set you up with a new look!” The woman chatters obnoxiously.  
“Thank you ma’am, Horatio pulls Clyde up as the woman scurries away. “Sorry ‘bout that, but you can’t pay for good advertising like that. You might have heard: I’m Horatio. I’m the barber here at Vault 81. Looking for a new do?”  
“I don’t really think you can handle my style.” Clyde chuckles.  
“Oh?” The younger man smirks, dark hungry eyes devouring Clyde’s form.”I’m sure I got you. I’ve got style in spades; How about a shave?”  
“In a closet?”  
Horatio steps back revealing a small room with a barber's chair. Clyde locks the door behind them. “Just a little off the top.”  
***  
Marcy is tied to a post out side the Happy Hour club. Jun and Sturges had gone inside with talks of food and beer and she'd been striped down and left. When she'd opened her mouth to complain Jun had looks worried for a few moment while Sturges had out right ignored her. They'd stayed in the door way chat until Codsworth had floated down with the deathclaws in tow. Marcy had gaped in horror at the new white beast but the men had simply greeted Codsworth before heading inside.   
Marcy had almost begged the robot to release her but after hearing about what she'd told the new girls the robot wasn't actually speaking to her as well. No one spoke to her now really except Jun and Julia. Before her mind could go further in that direction she feels a thick wet tongue slide down her spine. When Marcy looks back she sees the white one, Snowy, looking down at her. Its sniffing and licking at her neck, a hard dripping dick rubbing the skin of her hip. Codsworth guides the beast into her and it goes off; fucking into her like a machine. Its girth is not as inhumanely long as Dewy's, but its wide. The stretch takes her breath away as it jabs her spongy insides.   
Marcy feels like her breath is getting fucked out of her, all her air punched out in gasping little breaths. Dark spots are appearing at the edge of her before Codsworth has them stop. Marcy's panting, hanging by her wrists, leaning against the pole as the Gutsy brings her a cup of water from inside. It doesn't speak to her, just gives her a little bit before using its rubber hands to pull her back into a standing position. It moves away and gives a sharp whistle. "Snowy."  
Its a second before Snowy is on top of her and thrusting back in, dick jack rabbiting into her. Marcy cums around its punishing thrusts twice before Snowy cums;the Deathclaw starting to whine as it grinds into her ass, claws just slightly scratching her flesh. She's gasping quietly when it pulls back, feeling when Snowy dips forward to lick at its bubbling spend from her pussy.


	9. How are we feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty's getting a taste of wandering; Julia's a hero; Clyde is trying to past the time. Different lanes to the same road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all previous warnings apply

Chapter 9

***  
Sturges only speaks to Marcy when necessarily, he’s civil, but disinterested and to the point. He doesn’t deal with anything Marcy has to say; The woman is a convenient hole to fuck and another helping hand with the farmwork. Never has he met a woman ,who wasn’t a raider, who's done something so heinous to another person from their own community. He knows his own father (his old alpha) would have locked her away until she behaved like a proper woman.   
Julia’s choice to have her walking around freely and not just killing her seemed like a bad idea at the time but he could see the value.   
Sturges talks to Jun about their current building supplies when the happy hour bell rings from Sturges’ radio set up (Preston suggested it and Julia had loved it). Jun gathers the maps and blue prints they’d had unrolled between them. Marcy walks up to Jun without speaking. Her eyes lower as she gets closer to them. Jun asks Sturges if he wants to work thru break with them. Sturges declines at first, not interested in fucking his fellow survivor. Jun fidgets and advises him that wasn’t quite the break he was thinking of.  
He reaches out dragging Marcy in front of him and pushing her down on her hands and knees before plugging her mouth with his long cock. Sturges slips behind her sliding his dick into her pussy as Jun spreads the papers out over her back. They fuck into her as they go back to their conversation, rocking her between them. When Jun cums he stills his hips , keeping his cock warm in the wet heat of Marcy’s insides as he works.  
It's a few seconds before Jun hardens again in her mouth and he starts making minute thrusts into the soft velvet of her throat. By the time Jun has stoped talking to fuck Marcy’s mouthpussy once more, Sturges is roughly plowing into her core. Even holding as still as possible, Marcy’s body jerks hard enough with their movements that the papers fall to the floor. Her whole body seizes as she cums, tightening around them and milking their dicks to release. They’re all panting for a few seconds before Marcy chokes on Jun’s growing cock. Jun’s eyes flash blue as he starts rocking forward again, pushing her body back onto Sturges’ hard dick.  
Marcy’s pussy throbs as Sturges dick seems to grow within her. Spots starting to dot her vision as she struggles to breathe through their punishing thrusts. Jun forces her head down holding her throat as he thrusts sharply until he cums. Marcy passes out. Jun watches as Sturges fucks into her, hips stuttering as he cums. They agree on plans to convert a room into a meat locker as the happy hour bells rings once more.  
***  
Clyde is sitting in the barber’s chair letting the barber ride him. His and Horatio’s flirty conversation had divulged into handjobs and fisting as soon as the door closed. Now after the young barber has sucked him off, Horatio shoved him back into his chair and sunk down on his cock.  
“Mmmm, yeah, fuck yeah, fuck me just like that, mmmm”  
“Ohhh, fuck yeah,fuck yourself on my cock. So fucking hot,yeah,ah!”  
Horatio is grinding down on Clyde’s cock, one hand on his dick the other on the chair’s arm. He’s riding Clyde so hard, Clyde feels like Horatio’s tight ass is going to tear his dick off. Its all he can do to grab the younger man’s hips and buck into him. Clyde feels himself about to go over the edge when the barber shifts just so and then tightens up like a vice. Horatio’s moaning desperately and loudly, Clyde’s cock now hitting his prostate with every thrust.  
“Shit, motherfucker! Uh, yeah uh, uh, uhhhhhh, mmmhhmmm, uh, uh”  
“Holy fuck!”  
Clyde cums into Horatio, setting him off. Horatio cums in his hand. They sit there panting for a moment before they both burst out laughing. They chat for a bit while catching their breath. Horatio takes the time to pick up what they knocked to the ground, Clyde watching his dripping asshole as he moves. Clyde asks about vault 111 to find (as expected) Horatio never heard of it. He asks a few more questions anyway.  
“Hey, You know why raiders would attack a vault?”  
“Why?...I mean...Why do raiders attack anyone?” Clyde doesn’t answer. “I guess...food and resources exactly like everyone else?”  
“Exactly.”  
“Wait? Was there something else? I’m sure the Overseer can help if-”  
“ What,no, just curious…C’mere,” Clyde’s leaning back again, stroking a hardening dick. Horatio gulps.

***  
Kitty’s trying to find Vault 81 when she’s attacked by a bear. It was too fast and she was too slow. She should not have stopped to save that cub…. It ran her right through a camp of super mutants! Who ran her into raiders who ran her past what had to be mirelurks; the creepy monster crabs! She’ll never forget the clicky noises and the way the big one spewed acid ! Kitty would never have been there if she wasn’t trying to meet Clyde. She actually turned back on what had been a thankfully troubleless journey, if not for the silence, the nightmares and molerats and radroaches. And now she was completely lost! There wasn’t mining equipment in sight. When she was able to bring up the map on her pip boy it shows her she was east Diamond City? Or was it west. The pip boy had run out of juice soon after leaving Kitty irritated she hadn’t called Clyde when she knew she was in the area. Now she’s in some weird blank area. She briefly considers going back to try and find Clyde again. He was out here with her trying to find their son, unlike Julia who's off helping Preston. She groans. She has little idea of where she is except that she’s close to her destination. It’s been an adrenaline rush and she's not even sure how much time. She’s starving, having given most of her rations to Dogmeat. Kitty hadn’t been too concerned before. She’s survived off of cum for days at a time before like any kept omega of her era. But that had been before Clyde hadn’t caught up with her and the whole vault 81 thing. Her reserves have run out, she’s exhausted and desperate.   
Sighing, she turns toward what she thinks is going to become the outskirts Diamond city and moves on. At some point Kitty becomes so exhausted she has no choice but to make camp. She finds a clearing and sits, intent on a quick nap before starting a fire. She sleeps. She sleeps without dreaming for a long time, Dogmeat laying next to her and providing warmth. Hours later Dogmeat wakes to find Kitty still asleep and lazily licks her face to wake her to no results. After sometime of Kitty sleeping her breathing starts to slow as her body cools and Dogmeat becomes insistent; yipping and barking at her face. When that garners no response Dogmeat nips at the crotch of her suit, poking and tearing until her pussy is bared.  
He doesn’t hesitate to start licking her large tongue swiping thru her folds.   
Kitty starts to respond once his thick muscle starts slapping at her hole. Kitty wakes to Dogmeat eating her out, pleasure curing thru her stomach as she comes. She moves to push Dogmeat off of her but Dogmeat is already pushing his tongue into her face, headbutting her and yipping.  
Shaking her head and muttering Kitty drowsily gets up and continues on her journey.  
***  
Julia and Preston stop a couple from being attacked on the road by bloatflies and feral dogs. The couple thank them profusely, camping with them. Julia’s good will and focus exceed Preston’s expectations. It's as though she’s a storybook hero. Preston knows they’ll spread the word the Minute Men are back.  
He’s just as happy when they save a man getting attacked by raiders down the road , and a merchant and her children from feral ghouls in the neighborhood after that.  
***

Clyde continues exploring vault 81.  
A young boy gives him a tour. He meets the old diner couple Mark and Maria. A distracted grandmother offers to pay him for fertilizer. A little girl begs him to find the runaway cat Ashes.  
He even manages to walk into the children’s classroom during a lecture. Which turned out rather well if he did say so himself. Rumor had it that the slutty teacher was sleeping with the married Holt Combes, the asshole he’s met earlier.  
All the kids are in class and they look about ready to put on a film. Katy the teacher, an attractive woman with full lips and a soft sweetly encouraging voice, asks Clyde to tell the kids a story. Forget the kids, the woman was more and more excited with every word he spoke. He could smell her pussy getting moist for him. He agrees but only on the condition that there's something he needs to discuss before he talks to the class. Ms. Katy innocently agrees, sending the kids out for a 30 minute recess, closing the door behind them at Clyde’s request.  
“Goodness, but they’re gone now. Oh, thank you so much for doing this for the kids ,sir. Um…?”  
“Clyde.”  
“Clyde, thank you.” Katy beams at him,”What did you need to discuss?”  
“Have you ever been outside the vault? Ever scene the commonwealth? Have you ever planned on leaving?”  
“W-Well, no….?Uh, is this..Wait, what’s that smell?”  
“I’m sorry, but you need to know. There’s something about the Commonwealth that I don’t think would be a good idea to tell the children.” Clyde crowds the young woman against the door and her an exaggerated remorseful look.” The reason I’m able to live in the commonwealth. It's because I’m a werewolf. My packmates and I…” He lets his voice tremble as he kneels down in front of her, glancing up at her face but unable to take his eyes off the line of her pussy thru the suit.”...we need sex to survive the radiation in the commonwealth. Because of Vault-tec....this is something we need or we die.” His hands rest on her calves.  
“ Die?” Katy confused. What the outsider was saying was… Clyde's touch sent sparks of pleasure up her spine. Her body felt so hot. She should be teaching but only Holt has made her feel like this. Only Holt and the one time she saw the Overseer’s….  
“Die, it's like starving, if we don’t get enough oxytocin by producing or consuming cum our body will cease to function.”  
“D-Doctor Forsynthe can-”  
“ The Doctor can’t do anything” he cuts her off,”This is beyond him. I just have to live with it.”  
“Oh dear, that's terrible! I-I’m so sorry.” Clyde’s rubbing her thighs, finger spread as he gropes her legs.” Mmm, you’re right we certainly can’t tell the kids th-that.” Clyde smirks at her dazed expression. It was like she was reacting to pheromones he was barely even pushing yet the lust was so obvious. Clyde wonders idly, if there’s some knot headed alpha here spread their scent around.  
“So you understand.” Clyde stands to unzip her suit, ignoring the surprised woman’s gasp as he kneels back down.  
“Understand?” Katy’s shocked , clutching her breasts and trying fruitlessly to squirm out of his grasp.  
“Thank you for understanding,” He ignores her to lift a leg over his shoulder to reveal a juicy little cunt, “I’ll try to be quick. Keep your voice down okay? We don’t want any of the children to hear.”  
“W-Wai...ah! Uh, uhhhhh,mmmmm.uh,mmmmm,ah,ahhh,uh,mmm,” Katy shoves a hand in her mouth to stifle her moans. Clyde dived in,nibbling on her clit and tonguing her hole; eating her out with a skill that had her on the verge of coming right away.  
“Uh, uhh, w-wha, ah, oh, oh, oh my, uh, mmmmm, ah,oh,ohhhh,mmmhmm,s-so,mmm” Katy’s dropped her hands to his head and is clutching Clyde’s hair thrusting back into his tongue. She feels like she’s on a pinnacle. Just a little more then...Then Clyde slips in two fingers curling them into her burning core and she crashes over, flooding his mouth with her juices. Her body tingling Katy sinks down the door gasping for breath before they hear a knock.  
Knock-knock! “Ms. Katy the door’s locked. We’re back from break!”  
Katy and Clyde scramble to put their clothes back on. Katy ushers Clyde to the chair behind her desk and he turns around until all the children are seated. The teacher turns off the room light. Katy tells the class, after the outsider’s stories of his adventures, they’re going to go ahead and start the film. The survivor smirks. Clyde tells the class the easiest least violent story he can and politely cuts off any Q&A time before it can begin.  
He’s hard as steel when Katy returns to her desk and leans over it as if she’s about to do paper work. He eyes the room to be sure all the children are distracted before pulling out his dick. The young woman moves away to answer a student’s question and Clyde bumps the desk so that the paperwork Katy was working on clatters to the floor. Clyde apologizes and stands up. Katy refers the kid back to the film , moving back over to the desk. She crouches down to pick up the sheets but more are under the desk, leaving her ass up in front of Clyde.  
Clyde checks the room once more before quickly reaching down. He covers her mouth as he unzips her again, going slowly to avoid alerting the children. When her jiggling ass is bare in front of him he thrusts in, nailing her g-spot again and again. It's all she can do to bury her head in her arms, biting her lip. Clyde tries not to curse. This bitch is tight, tighter than she has any right to be; squeezing his cock so well. Shit, the way she bounces her ass back. If we weren’t in class she’d be begging for it.  
Eventually their movements start bumping the desk and Clyde forces himself to release her so he can sit back in the chair. The kids are still watching the movie and don’t seem to notice anything happening so he pulls an embarrassed Katy up, before she can zip back up her suit and drops her on his cock.  
It's unclear who starts to move first. Bracing herself on the desk Katy isn’t bouncing but grinding on Clyde thrusting cock and panting. Clyde’s hands dig into her hips pounding into her soft wet heat. He’s almost there, fucking into a slutty teacher during class while the lights are off.  
“Miss Katy? Why is the outsider at your desk? Is he in trouble?”  
“N-no children, o-o-our,uh, uh,ahhh, n-new friend is, is j-just help! Mmmm, he-helping me-eh with so-ah,ah, some p-pap-ah wo-ork!”  
“Focus on the film kid.” Clyde’s smirking, thrust up one last time to fill the cumming teacher with his sperm.  
***  
Sturges ties Marcy to a post after getting her into the knee guards and mitten combo he’d seen Kitty make frustrated faces at. He doesn’t bother with the helmet; Privately,he agrees with Clyde, she might need a knock or two to the head. Sturges patiently watches Dewy mount the woman after the beast charges up to them carrying a dead radstag. Dewy drops the body in front of him, licking a bloody streak up his chest before bounding over to sniff at Marcy. The Deathclaw quickly fucks into her now, as if that’d been his purpose all along. He listens to the wet noises of Dewy fucking Marcy as he carries the radstag back to the current food storage area that Jun was in charge of. Once Snowy arrived and started being trained, Dewy started back up with the gifts; As if to say ‘I’m still the best!’ Julia had given Codsworth and Sturges permission to reward the beast when the Banks weren’t there to assure the creatures felt appreciated. When Jun had told of Dewy’s predisposition it was a community decision that it might be a good way for Marcy to spend happy Hour when she’d been good. Itd keep her out of trouble at least. Sturges grudgingly admits it's pretty cool that his Alpha has pet Deathclaws, pretty scary but cool.  
******  
An aching starving Kitty walks down the road, barely seeing ahead of her. She has a gun ready as alway now; letting Dogmeat sniff out ahead. She tried hunting briefly but only found mirelurks and bloat flies. Dogmeat barks, alerting her to a radstag. She shoots and hits it in one head. It doesn’t kill it, beast running off with Dogmeat chasing it. She’s about to chase them but can see the radstag is barely bleeding. She must have just skinned the head. Kitty sighs, walking ahead a little further. Ready to find a place to rest and wait for Dogmeat to return. A head of her are two vans pulled over in the road; maybe there’s loot?  
Seconds later Kitty regrets investigating. She barely looks over the back of an open van before running into a feminine looking robot the pip boy identifies as an automatron and a flying menace of a Mr. Gutsy guarding a stash of supplies. Kitty tries to reason with them but they just spew a couple of repetitive lines that may have been the results of a virus or the last orders they received before the bombs dropped. Some kind of reset was needed. She shoots at them as they chase her, using the last of her bullets. They corner, because of course they corner her, Katy does the only thing she can think of and uses Codsworth's secret access code- SxxFAMILY. The first time she used it on Codsworth the robot froze and took at least 30 mins to reboot.  
Both the machines reboot but it turns out neither of them were running on power saving. Both are out of power. Kitty hesitates because she has a suspicion of how this is going to go; but her conscious won’t let her leave without trying. It may have been how horny she was, alone in all these exciting situations. Kitty finds and hits the emergency power source button on the automation’s side, expecting to need one of the cores she’s found. She gets close to the automatron only for the machine to pick her up and push her over the roof of the van.   
Kitty didn’t know what happened at first. Then the machines ripped off the seat of her clothing leaving her dressed but her pussy bare.  
The automatron moved behind the struggling woman and Kitty was able to turn back just in time to see a rod of red energy standing from the robot’s pelvis area. Right where a dick would be. She gulped recalling the power armor she hid. Kitty tries to speak again; The machine only screeched in reply and jammed itself into Kitty’s opening.  
“Ahhhh! Ah,uh,uh,uh,uh,ah….mmmm,uh,uh,uh,uh,uh,uh….ah,uh,uh,uh,uh,hah,ah,oh fuck!” It drills her like a fucking machine not going slowly or warming her up , just using its energy to pound her into submission. By the time the automatron is charged enough to loosen its grip on her hips it just drags her back by her ankles and moves faster. The clanking of the gears in its hips audible with every thrust. No barrier forms this time. The automatron fucks Kitty until it's charged and the rod of energy disappears suddenly leaving Kitty empty and gapping.  
When charged the automatron steps back and Kitty attempts to get off the hood. Before she can, Kitty’s pushed back into position by the Automatron who has brought over the Mr. Gutsy. It's not sparking but severely damaged, riddled with bullet holes, and missing all but one eye. It also doesn’t respond to Kitty when she tries to speak. The Automatron presses a few buttons hidden near the robot's thrusts allowing it to manually pull out several of the smaller machines extension arms. One arm ends with a large black dildo with a flashing red light at the end.  
The Automaton presses a button beside the light. The Mr. Gutsy gives a frightening jerk before a preppy male voice repeats the word Kitty knew she’d be hearing again. “ Thank you for choosing O.O.P.S. vault tec’s new all organic emergency power supply! Organic Orgasmic Power Supply charges systems with no need for a core! Primarily used in conjunction with the Marriage bed Mr. Handy This is a new project sourced to better serve our men in arms! Lonely On Duty and Need a charge! OOPS don’t be alarmed! Not for the use of those under the age of 16!”  
The automatron grabs Kitty’s ass and spreads her pussy before plugging the dildo extension into her. The machine presses the button near the end of the extension again. The extension starts to vibrate and the automatron lets go to move over and hold Kitty down.  
“Oh,oh,oh god! Uh,uh,uh,uh,ahh,ah,uh,uh,uh,fuck! Uh,uhh,ah,ha,ha,hah,ooohhh!”  
The Gutsy comes to life quickly, and the vibrations turn into rapid thrusts. Kitty’s cums head dropping to her arms drooling, the pleasure clouding her mind. Kitty’s floaty with pleasure. The robot pounds her g-spot and lifts another extension to her ass. “Ohhh,ooohh,uh,ahhh,fuck!,” Kitty moans, feeling the familiar touch of wet rubber press into her ass hole. It keeps going until Kitty is groaning at the burning before it starts vibrating along her insides.  
“Oh,oh, oh fuck! uh ,uh,uh, shit! Oohhh, y-you’re de-stroy-ah,fuck-destroying my pussy!”,After another moment Kitty feels a rounded tip pressed into her already full entrance. When she attempts to struggle to look back she’s met with another extension holding a purple dildo that's quickly jammed into her gasping mouth. Kitty is crying by the time it starts thrusting intime with the dildo in her pussy. Soon the robot is adding more and more limbs until he’s fucking all her holes with several dildos. Kitty can feel the pressure building in her core. She explodes, squirting and tightening around the thrusting plastic cocks. Kitty blacks out when she cums, barely conscious enough to feel the Mr. Gutsy stop and pull out.  
“Energy restored. Reboot of duel units initiated.”  
When Kitty comes to, the robots have moved her into the back of the van. She’s surrounded by ammo, medical supplies and old military uniforms Kitty changes, taking off her ruined suit and tying it into a bag to carry what didn’t fit in her pockets. She’s shocked when she leaves the van. The automatron and gutsy are there to meet her; petting a playful Dogmeat and roasting the radstag he had to have run down and killed. They both turn to her and freeze, “ Zeta team awaiting orders. What are your commands?” Only the automatron speaks, a spark flying from its turned neck.  
Well damn.  
Kitty sends them straight to Sanctuary, commanding they get repaired by Sturges and that he’ll be their commanding officer until she joins them. The automatron plugs the pip boy into a port hiden on its stomach, both charging the dead thing and downloading the location of the settlement. Kitty makes sure to show them a picture she sneakily took of the residents and advises them about Red Rocket and Dewy before sending them on their way.  
****  
Julia feels good. All the things she couldn’t do, stop or control, everything that was lost she feels like she’s rebuilding. Julia’s helping people; right now not in the long run and it feels great. It even seems like Preston is enjoying himself. Just the other day She and Preston came across what had at first, looked to be a group that was traveling together. Two men and a woman. Once she and Preston were closer they could hear the travelers were arguing about synths. Once one man took out a gun and started threatening to kill the other Julia decided to intervene; And they listened. Maybe she had to be a little harsh but she didn’t have to use more than her words. Her words saved a man’s life.  
She’d even found new settlers for Sanctuary and Red Rocket though she doubts the family will be willing to split up. Preston spots a raider trap for caravans hidden just off the side of a bridge and they are able to kill the raiders, but not before only a few people weren’t dead. The survivors were actually looking to relocate to someplace safer and all happened to be family. Julia knows Kitty will be pleased.  
The survivors are: Oliver, a cute pale young man wearing yellow rags, a dog trainer and his beautiful gray husky King. Emily, who Oliver claims as his mother, a bronzed skinned mature looking older woman, with a brown bowl cut and big breasts. Emily sold weapons. And pretty Giselle, Oliver’s twin, who sold clothes. Most of the scattered bags and debris were hers. She had cropped blonde hair, made it a point to keep reapplying her bright red lipstick (some of which she was happy to give to Julia) and had inherited her mother’s bust size. Her eyes tended to focus on Preston whenever they could be pulled away from her Mr. Handy.  
The group had survived previously due to the robots they were traveling with. Both women had dedicated Mr. Handys to help them in their businesses. Giselle had Madame, having changed the robot’s perimeters to female long before, who was sparking with a broken extension that should have held its flamethrower. Emily had Sir, whose voice was deeper than Codsworth’s and whose blade was missing. She could almost see Clyde’s smirking face , sending the group over to Red Rocket, she was so excited. Especially when a defensive Giselle admits that both machines use the O.O.P.S. program Kitty told them about.  
Preston and Julia barely have to discuss giving them the directions to Sanctuary. It wasn’t an hour or too later that Julia decided they were just the right type to join their little garden. Once Julia advises on how to use the O.O.P.S. program (relating what Kitty had told her) she and Preston set up a small perimeter around the group. They attempt to give them some privacy to see if they can wake the machines before they have to move. Oliver was supposed to be making sure his Husky was unhurt, having refused to give the animal Julia’s last stimpack. “We’re good aren’t we buddy. He’s handled worse.”  
So Julia expects to pass by Oliver looking over King away from his mother and sister. Julia finds Oliver with King, of course. She finds Oliver, pantsless, on his hands and knees in the bushes not too far from where his mom and sister are. King’s panting, behind him, eating his hole while Oliver strokes himself. Stepping closer, Julia can see he’s watching Giselle and Madame show Emily how to use O.O.P.S. to reactivate a silent Sir. Oliver jerks away when King tries to mount him. He starts to jerk King’s doggy dick, chuckling at King’s panting whimpers. Oliver is obviously practiced at this; King cums with a quiet but satisfied bark and moves away to lay down.  
Julia edges closer; Oliver’s attention is back thru the bushes : blankets have been put down and Giselle and Emily are naked on their backs, knees bent and legs spread, each with an arm holding their bosoms back while they talk with each other over their perky titties.   
Julia moves a little closer to the unsuspecting Oliver. Giselle, followed by her mother, presses a button near the handys’ thrusters.  
A faint sound comes through their speakers, an announcement from the emergency program that turns on the marriage bed models and they extend two wicked looking pink dildos on the ends of extra arms. Julia undresses just enough to pull out her dick; which is already so hard it's pointing toward Oliver’s ass like a dowsing stick. A quiet King watches her, but seems to be tired out and doesn’t out Julia to Oliver.   
“Oooohhhh yyyyeeesssshhhh, oh, oh, oh! Ahhah, ah,uhhhh,mmmmhmm, oh ,oh,oh,oh!” Madame inserts a bright pink dildo into Giselle’s vagina. The machine moves closer as it presses into her and extends rubber hands to hold legs, lifting her ass off the ground and spreading the blonde’s ankles in an open v.  
A shaking Sir inserts two dark pink extensions into each of Emily’s holes. Emily grunts and grips the blankets beneath her until Sir extends two rubber hands to hold her wrists.  
Julia finally just sneaks up behind the perverted young man; covers his mouth and fucks into Oliver’s wet hole. Oliver groans into her hand looking away from his mother and sister to look back at her with panicked eyes. He starts to struggle before Julia moves; settling down with a moan as her cock presses into his prostate. Oliver almost drops forward before holding himself up on shaky arms and rocking back into her.  
“Mmmmhhh ! Mmmuh, mmmuuuh, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmmhhhhhmmm!”  
Julia doesn’t bother with going slow. She hammers into Oliver’s tight passage, letting go of his gasping mouth to fuck the boy doggy. Oliver cums quickly and quietly, no longer muffled by Julia’s hand. He pants as Julia fucks him through it.  
“Ah,ah,ah,ahh! Oh,oh,dear,mmm! Ah, ah, ah,ah, mmm,ah!” Emily cums, hair plastered to her forehead, breasts jiggling with every mechanized thrusts. Julia feels Oliver getting hard again, tightening around her thrusting member as the younger man wiggles a hand under himself.  
Giselle is lifted so only her forearms are touching the ground. Julia can just barely see that she’s now also getting fucked in the ass with anal beads (Codsworth certainly doesn’t have that extension).  
“ Oh! Uhhh,mmmh! Mmmm, mmm, muuhhh! Mmmmhhhmm,uahh,ah! Mmmmhhh!”  
Julia curses when Oliver cums again, moaning into his own hand as he jerks himself thru his release. Emily has been turned over in Sir’s hands and is being fucked in the ass on her hands and knees; Her huge tits bouncing with the rapid movements of the dildos pounding her. Julia’s still roughly fucking into Oliver, nails biting his skin, her cock engorged as she can feel her knot swelling.   
“Oh,ohhhh fuucck! Ooooohhhh,ooooohhhhh,yeah,so good! Fuck,fuck,fuck,yeah! Coming,ah!”  
Giselle cums loudly, hips jerking in pleasure, long moments after Madame looks to power down.  
King is awake; it looks as though the dog had slept, and comes over to where his master is being fucked. He doesn’t bark or whine but gives a panting huff , not unlike Dogmeat, and starts licking at Oliver’s dick. Sir’s extensions are both jack hammering in and out of Emily’s ass. The robot’s body gives a worrying click before it slips yet another dildo into the quivering woman’s dripping pussy.  
“oh,oh,ah,ahh! Oh,oh,ohh,to-to much! Oh,so good fuck! ah, ah,ah, ha,hah,ah!”   
“Mmh! Mmh! Mmmmmmhmmmm,mmh! Ha,ha,hah, ah-uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”  
Filled with three thrusting dildos Emily cums, squirting, soaking the blankets and Sir powers down.Oliver whines, dry cumming from the feel of Julia’s cock bulgening his insides, his cock twitching pitifully in King’s panting mouth.  
Oliver’s spasming passage milks Julia’s cock and she cums, her knot blooming to full size too quickly for her to pull out.   
“ God dammit,” Julia pants as Oliver passes out on her knot, face in the dirt. She curses, grinding her hips as she fills him with her cum; His previously flat stomach plumped up.She hadn’t actually meant to knot him. Preston might not actually forgive her if she’s making wolves every few steps. While she’s stuck, Julia goes ahead and calls Clyde on her pip boy.   
She doesn’t reach him but that’s not concerning, he’s probably taking the opportunity to fuck Kitty in an abandoned building. Julia could tell he’d been lonely travelling with just Dogmeat for company. She just leaves a message telling him that they’ve heard of an empty spot for a new settlement : Starlit Drive Thru. Preston doesn’t have a description of the location but they’re relatively close to it and she expects it'll add just two more days onto her journey.   
They’ll have a good amount of settlers soon, so it shouldn’t be too much to put someone here. She’d let Preston decide who, Giselle and Harper at least, follow his commands to the letter.  
Thinking of new settlers takes her mind back to Preston who she sure is probably wondering where she is.  
Julia blinks, mind suddenly filled with the delicious picture of Preston fucking Giselle.   
Huffing, she starts to thrust slowly, her sensitive member still pumping cum into Oliver’s unconscious body. Gripping his still faintly twitching hips, Julia decides the little family will stay with them to help set up Starlit. They’ll be around to fuck, then they’ll send them over to Red Rocket if they don’t want to stay.  
***  
“Maaa,ah,mmmm….uh,uh,ahhhh,uh…..mmmmhmmm,mmm,uhhh,ahh,ma,uhhhhh…”  
Clyde lays back against the headrest of Katy’s bed. He has his hands behind and is watching Katy roll her hips to ride his cock. The young woman drooling, tongue hanging from a loling mouth as she tosses her head. Clyde palms her bouncing breast, thumbing her nipples and smirking. Katy cums for the sixth time, squeezing his dick in convulsions as she falls backward. Clyde moves forwards, dick driving back into her. He fucks into her until she’s almost bent in half, arms around his neck as she whines. She’s so tight despite all the times he’s cum in her. “hah,ha,ha,ha…uhhh,hah,hah,ha,ha,uhh….ha,ha,haaaah,ha,ha,ha,huhhh….mmm,ha,ha,hah”Clyde grunts, bucking into her, chasing his orgasm as she drunkenly wraps her legs around his waist.  
“Ohhh,uh,uh,uh, ahhhh, uh,ah,ah,ahhhh,uh,hah,hah,ha,ah,uh,ooh,oh,uhhhhhhhhnnn,uhhnn!”  
Katy’s mind is completely broken, all she can think about is how good it feels to be fucked and Clyde’s cum. She feels so good; Like she’s had a dozen shots of Horatio’s good liquor and she wants it; Katy wants Clyde’s cum. She wants all of it in her, filling her up, feeding her hungry pussy; making her cum until there is nothing else. Clyde wraps a hand around her throat; He presses down as he thrusts, his dick punching breathy little moans from between Katy’s lips. “Hah,ah,ah,haaaaa”, Clyde groans ,cumming, spilling his seed into the quivering cunt beneath him.   
***  
The Happy hour bell rings and it's dinner time for Sanctuary gardens.  
Jun takes his dinner at the club. They don’t have a bartender yet, this was already a pretty lavious use of supplies, so Jun’s mixing drinks when a tired Rhett comes in. Rhett had been told of the purpose of the club, and had decided to get a drink before making the trip back across the bridge that night. While it isn’t the sandy haired man’s first time meeting Jun, Rhett’s interested questioning causes the taller man to blush.   
The older man offers Rhett a drink, grinning bashfully when he’s not refused. Words flow more easily when they’re a few drinks in. Jun continued to pour them both more to drink as their drinks disappeared while they spoke. Rhett’s tone was flirty, burning eyes following the line of Jun’s Adam's apple as he spoke. He asked about Jun's relationship with Marcy and is enthusiastically pleased to hear they didn’t consider themselves married. He laughed when Jun told him of Marcy’s role as pack bitch; That he was in charge of getting her knocked up, under Julia’s command. Finally Rhett pulled some cheesy line about checking out the upstairs; He leaves the room. Jun shoots one last shot before following him up.  
“Ah, fuck,fuck,ah,ah,haaah,fuck! Mmm,uh,uh,fuck,shit, you’re fucking me so hard!”  
Rhett fucks Jun in the empty doorway of an upstairs bedroom, the shorter man’s nails biting into the flesh of his hips; pants around his ankles and shirt bunched up around his chest. Jun’s bracing himself up on the door frame with one arm while jerking his hard dick with the other.  
“So,so Hard! Ah,fuccckkk! Ah, fuck,fuck,ah,ah,haaah,fuck!” Rhett’s biting and gnawing the shifting muscles along the back of Jun’s neck and shoulders, angling his thrusts so he’s constantly slamming into Jun’s prostate. It's only a few thrusts until he cums squeezing around Rhett's dick. Rhett pulls out to thrust between the cheeks of Jun’s ass, coming on the older man’s shuddering back.  
***   
Kitty makes it to the Massachusetts turnpike. She’s weak but a little happier with how close she is to the city. If she’s lucky she’ll make it there before dark. Kitty spotted the raiders but is sure that she and Dogmeat can sneak through.  
She gets caught of course, right on the other side of the encampment; Knowing if she’d only crossed the street with Dogmeat instead savaging more food she’d have been home free burned her. She struggled under the guard who had jumped her; Her side was burning from landing on the corpse of one of his allies. The raider had been trying to shoot something up when she’d shot him and the needles still grasped in his cold hands when she’s been thrown into him, the syring piercing her flesh and breaking beneath her wight. She would hope that it had been empty but she could already feel whatever drug the corpse had been attempting to shoot worked its way through her system.  
“NNnngggghhh!” Kitty can’t help but move ,suddenly feeling hot and sensitive, the pain and hungry fading and taking on a dreamy edge. She arches her back and tries to relieve a building pressure in her core but that just presses her against her captor’s crotch.  
“Fuck she’s hot!” A young voice from behind them calls. The voice is young sounding as if from a boy of 17 or 18. Kitty looks up to see another raider coming toward them. Hazy, she takes looks over the raiders who have her. They both look like they’re covered with burns, with no facial hair or unscarred skin, thin but muscular frames, and the average biker looking armor she’s come to recognize as low grade raider gear.  
“Look at that face! Pretty, isn’t it? Bet she’d go for a few caps, right?”  
“Dammit, the others aren’t gonna be back for a bit and she’s already killed Joe! What do we do with her?...I mean, no one knows she’s here...”  
“I don’t know man, but we can’t just let her go.”  
“But fuck look at her though…”  
“Bill, ya lucky dog!”  
Kitty’s lost track of the conversation, entirely focused on doing her best to rub her burning core against the hardness she feels at her back. Never mind the layers of coth between them.   
“NNngghh...I wanna cum…” She knows if she comes, it’ll help dissipate the fog of cum deprivatey from her mind.  
“SHIt! You wanna fuck?”  
“Dude! She totally wants you!”  
“Fuck okay,okay” The raider behind starts, letting go of an arm so that he take out his cock. Its long, and as burnt as the rest of him but Kitty’s mouth waters at the sight of it.  
She looks up, widening her eyes and pouting her lips.  
“If I fuck you...will you let me go?” She flutters her eyelashes at him, making sure to cover her dropped .44 with her frame.  
“Dude! I don’t know man!” The younger sounding ghoul looks briefly worried.” You know how the boss gets about us ghouls making decisions like that…”  
“Logan, are you a ghoul or not! C’mon buddy! Didn’t your balls drop years ago! I’mma get me sum pussy!”  
Bill, the ghoul who caught pulls her up on her hands and knees before fucking into her conviently bare pussy. He groans giving a few long deep thrusts that have Kitty moaning and moving back into him while whining. Soon he’s pumping in and out, cursing at the sight of Kitty’s fat ass bouncing up and down his cock.  
“Shit yeah, girlie! Fuck me! Fuck yourself on my cock!” Bill shouts out between thrusts. The younger ghoul, Logan has pulled out a surprisingly long dick and is jerking himself off; eyes firmly on Kitty’s swinging breasts.  
“Fuck, so good! Y-you could move to Red Rocket or Sanctuary. We don’t have any issue with ghouls at our settlements;mmmhhhmm You guys seem really,uh,uh, fuck, yes! Really coooool!”  
Bill’s hips speed, pounding into Kitty’s moist heat in a blur, balls slapping with each swing. He groans when he cums, thrusting minutely as he fills her cunt with his seed.  
Kitty feels instantly revived; the cum filling her insides send shockwaves of clarity and pleasure through her. As her body consumes it she’s filled with pure energy.  
“Nahhh,man! Thank you though. Ain’t never met a dame so nice! And tight! We couldn’t leave the gang. We’re family! Like ya said, this is the kind of place where family should stick together! Diamond City’s just west of her--PoP!” Bill’s head explodes with a loud bang, chunks raining down on Kitty’s head.  
Suddenly the ghouls who are trying to let her go are killed by the other raiders; their so-called friends. They come laughing, attempting to move her away from the bodies and look her over. Kitty kills them all without remorse, joined by Dogmeat and depleting the energy she just got.  
***  
Clyde’s bumped into the Overseer several times now. She seems to seek him out but never has too much to say and never stays long. From the way the Overseer walks to the skin-tight vault suit, Clyde could see the overseer had a dick. Clyde’s beyond sure it’d be a pretty nice one too. Whenever she asks him some petty questions about the wasteland the woman avoids his eyes and bites her lips, crossed arms pushing up her cleavage and drawing attention to her alway tenting suit.  
She smells like a wolf; like an alpha but it's obvious she hasn’t bonded to anyone in a pack. An unbound alpha leading an entire community of people alone? That wasn’t going to last with a sexually active adult. He hints at it; smug with her obvious attraction. Tells her that he understands how hard it must be for her as a leader. How stressful and alone she may feel.  
He, of course, advises she get laid . Surely, there’s some single young person who’d be happy to help their beloved Overseer to ‘destress”. Clyde thinks of watching her and Ms. Katy.  
And of course, the Overseer is too professional.  
“I couldn’t take advantage of vault residents that way! What kind of Overseer would I be?”  
“ Well , I can always help you relax,” Clyde grins at the woman, tone flirty and dangerous,” If you wanted.”  
The woman gets an alert on her pip boy and rushes off to speak with Officer Edwards again. Clyde smirks, and walks off to find Horatio.  
***  
Julia and Preston walk up to the surprisingly well kept yard of Gray Garden Nursery. The little family they’d been traveling with had declined staying at the new settlement, wanting to start over at the already producing Sanctuary Garden. They were more willing to help at Red Rocket, that was trading with Sanctuary, than to stay so far away from aid. Preston had understood and was quick to give Emily directions. The GreenTop settlement is completely run by robots. Preston has been admittedly nervous about working with robots. His most recent experience, before Codsworth , traveling with panicked setters and running into crazed military bots hadn’t really endeared them to him. A whole settlement of machines that didn’t NEED humans...well...  
But they needed help; had called the MinuteMen for help, and he was proud to answer the call. Everyone needs a little from time to time. And it was the duty of the Minutemen to help everyone in the commonwealth. The sales robot at the front brightly switched from adding the workers to relieving them of their junk before directing them into the nursery. A surprisingly feminine... Ms. White advised them on the help needed. There was something wrong with the water supply and they couldn’t leave the area to check it out themselves.  
The mission goes swimmingly. At least, Julia kills the Super Mutants and Mirelurks easily enough. She and Preston make off with as much loot as they can carry and eat well. For all the horror that the giant crabs were, they tasted good. Julia admits laughing over the campfire , That might just be Preston’s cooking.  
Outside of the trip, the mission was in and out. They return to the Nursery quickly and the robots agree to join the Minutemen. Before they leave, Brown asks for some help with resources and tells them that they are free to build up some defences; To make a place for themselves to rest when they’re in the area. While Preston gratefully hops to get them supplies, Green and White pull Julia aside.  
It's a strange conversation. Or not strange so much as one Julia would have expected to have when leading a pack before the bombs. Honestly if the world was how it’d used to be she’d be pissed. The GreenTop robots knew about werewolves; They knew what Julia was, knew she had a pack, considered themselves a pack and expected to be properly greeted, handled, and dealt with from then on. One pack to another. White in particular was highly offended Julia and Preston hadn’t returned with a proper breeder to bond over. She was forgiven, of course, being a new alpha. They could tell, of course, having kept a record of every proper alpha in the area.  
“We understand, my dear. The Commonwealth is very large and I’m sure you find yourself a busy woman. Just us know when you’re bringing a breeder so that we can share a ceremonial bonding. Like real alphas, please and thank you.”  
White had flown off then and she’d been surrounded by Brown and Green who were happy to help with the ‘signing’ of the contract. Before she could speak Brown was holding her hands behind her back in two rubber hands while a third hand pulled out her dick. Green guides her dick into a long tube-like extension that feels like an onnnahole; wet and tight, Green wastes no time and has it vibrating around her as he jerks her with it. It's fast and hard and feels too good. Julia curses as she thrusts into Green’s extension.  
They seem to know when her knot starts to form before her. One moment she’s pounding the onnahole, the next Green has taken it away and replaced it with a cool metal clamp around her base, effectively stopping her knot. Julia pants watching him. Green doesn’t say anything but pulls out another arm; this one ending in what could be described as a long thin little stick with a ball at the end.  
“Wai-!” The sound slid into her dick before she could finish, the burn of its entrance taking her breath away. “Ahhh,ah,shit, ha,ha,haah,fuck,fuckfuck! Oh,mmmhmmmm, fuck,dammit!”  
The robot starts vibrating his clamp while thrusting the sound in and out. It felt like the machine was fucking her dick with the sound. Julia found it hard to think through the pleasure. It's been so long since she’d been on the receiving end of this. She could feel the saliva pool at the back of her mouth and knew she was going to start drooling. Julia was worked over like that until Preston returned. Julia hadn’t heard him but Brown had, releasing her arms so that she could clutch Green’s extensions and pull out the stick. The clamp loosens, still vibrating and starts to stroke her cock in short fast movements while she tries to explain what happened. She ends up cumming on the ground in front of him as he tries to get closer.  
***  
The automatron and Mr. Gutsy, that Kitty hacked, both arrive at Red Rocket Outpost right when Codsworth is discussing leaving on his own with Sturges. Codsworth was beyond worried with how long his repairs had taken and was no longer quite sure where to meet up with any of the Banks. Sturges had strongly suggested he stay until one of the Pack returns but Codsworth was adamant. Both are surprised when Rhett sends up a yellow flare; those were reserved for unknown visitors sent by the banks. Codsworth goes to greet the newbies hoping one of his humans was with them; only to meet another gutsy and an automatron.  
They need to exchange data, both machines only giving the bare minimal in verbal responses, to find out what happened. Codsworth alerts Rhett and Jackson that he’ll need to interface with the pair to get more information.   
It’ll be best if only one of you stays; The excess energy can sometimes emulate the pheromones that stimulate pleasure in the frontal lobe. Might you have any deliveries, young Rhett?”  
Rhett and Jackson look at one another.  
Rhett takes a pallet of items across the bridge to sanctuary while Jackson goes up to the guard post they build on the roof.  
Once they’re alone,Codsworth starts by a hidden panel near his thruster. He plans to interface with automatron who will in turn interface with the gutsy. They will collect his data on speech and the settlements and he will be able to look over their memories of Kitty.  
All the robots glow with red energy as Codsworth extends a thin plug from his emergency manual input dashboard. He plugs it into a barely visible port on the automatron’s chest. The Automatron extends a similar plug from her emergency dashboard located in her rear servicing panel. It's plugged into the military Gutsy who has a similar extension that plugs back into the Automatron’s rear panel. The robots’ bodies start to thrum, sparks and lines of electricity passing through the cords connecting them. The machines all seem to let out an excited hum as they connect, a group server coming online. The speed of the data builds rushing through them. The machines felt circuits short as sparks flew.  
Codsworth pulls out an extension ending in a long black didlo and plugs it into the automatron’s waist front port. Then the military gutsy does the same, plugging into the automatron’s rear port.  
The sound of a motor rings out as the extensions start to thrust in time with with pulsing red energy around them.  
On the other side of the Out Post, Jackson has climbed down, intent on staying out of the robots way while doing the days farm work, knowing that Snowy’s likely to scare off any other visitors,  
Snowy who was guarding the sunny spot in the middle of the road surprises him by pushing Jackson down and ripping off his pants. She licks at him, tongue circling his dick as he struggles. The man cums when Codswoth 'cums' tiny sparks and explosions of static flying around the machine’s interface as he sends out a pulse of energy that has Jackson gasping. The rings of the robot’s eyes open and close with the staccato beat of the pulsing red energy.  
The Automatron can’t hold it and opens the link completely to the military gutsy. The Deathclaw lowers hers pussy onto Jackson’s cock, having licked his cock until he became hard again. Snowy rides him with urgency, slamming back on his dick hard and fast. The Automatron cums next, sparks and pops coming from their ports, the extensions pistoning into her rattling with building energy.  
Snowy wraps it tail around Jackson’s throat giving panting barks as the man blindly starts to match her urgency and fucks into her. A red triangle of energy blooms between the robots and  
The Mr. Gutsy cums, the energy server breaking apart in small explosions and sparks.   
Snowy cums whining; her convulsing pussy milking Jackson’s erupting cock.  
Codsworth now has an idea of where Kitty passed through but the robots need to be assigned and updated. Both don’t want to get more than basic updates until their commanding officer returns but are more than happy to follow orders and commands from the allies Kitty’s provided them.  
Sturges assigns the machines different posts. Not wanting them together to go bad. The Mr. Gutsy who now has the voice of a rough southern milia man will be assigned to farming and aiding Red Rocket under Jackson. The tall automaton who now has the voice deep pan voice of a tired Matron will be assigned to a guard with Harper. They’re more than welcome to spend time together (Sturges tries very hard to comment that the few lines of static he’d heard passed between the automatron and the gutsy sounded like the idle arguing of a married couple) but just like everyone else had to follow Happy Hour rules. Once that’s agreed on Codsworth is on his way.  
***  
Clyde’s run out of distractions.  
Kitty never came. Likely she’s in Diamond City but there’s always a chance she’s not. Clyde goes through his messages. He’s relieved to find he’d missed a message from Kitty. The directionally impaired person that she was (something he tries desperately to forget when thinking of her travelling alone); that she was fighting super mutants and is now (or was) closer to Diamond City. She’d tried finding the vault and failed. Kitty will meet Clyde there instead.  
It doesn’t take too long for Clyde to pack up what he had traveled with. He’d spent most of his fucking Horatio and Katy, not really taking a moment to do something like unpack.  
He does take a moment to explore areas he hadn’t made it too before.  
He’s curious about the so-called twins; both of whom are missing when he gets down there. There’s an outdated (Even by Clyde’s standards) Mr. Gutsy working on the fusion core by himself. The machine worked diligently while answering Clyde’s questions and couldn’t be bothered to stop and chat.   
When Old Rusty breaks down in front of Clyde with no one else around and Clyde thinks he had just the thing to top off this little stop at vault 81. Checking over the machine, Old Rusty is out of power; probably needing a power core himself. Clyde smirks and undresses. He has to do it quickly so he opens the owner’s panel over the robot’s thruster and punches in Codsworth's code manually. Old Rusty’s body hums as his settings change and Clyde’s referred to the emergency charge button. Clyde presses it and Old Rusty jerkily extends his arm ending with the brand’s line of standard black thin 10in dildo. Clyde leans against the way, takes the extension and ‘plugs’ it into himself. A moment of the robot’s humming becoming louder(which Clyde knows should concern him way more) then the dildo starts vibrating right up against his prostate. His half mass cock is filling rapidly as he groans. He spreads his legs more bracing himself against the wall as his prostate is massaged.   
The massage continues until he cums and over sensitivity starts to set in. Old Rusty powers back on and thanks Clyde. The extension starts thrusting, no longer hitting his p-spot head on but rubbing against in passing as the dildo goes deeper and harder than before. Old Rusty goes right back to work on the fusion core as his extension pounds Clyde’s hole. By the time the robot is fully charged and dispassionately pulls out, Clyde’s back to more than half mass. He gets dressed again, intent on going to the clinic and using their shower.  
Clyde attempts to question the overseer before leaving but she’s late to a meeting with Officer Edwards. Clyde snorts walking past the snotty tech Miranda. He’d imagine fucking the Overseer infront of her window; her face pressed against the glass so she could watch all the little dwellers while begging him for his baby batter.   
He doesn’t see her watching him leave through that same window. Or go back to her office desk to start up a video. Clyde has no idea the woman locks her door and closes her blinds before undressing. The Overseer sits at her desk chair completely naked with a hand on her dick and starts the video.  
“Uh, uhh, w-wha, ah, oh, oh, oh my, uh, mmmmm, ah,oh,ohhhh,mmmhmm,s-so,mmm” The video plays, and the Overseer beats off watching Clyde fucking Katy in her classroom.


	10. New starts, new allies, same journey and lube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost there but not quite. Clyde starts and stops and makes some wolves. Julia and Preston continue to travel together while Kitty closes in on her target. The Gardens get new settlers, some just a bit more mechanic than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lternate Universe - WerecreaturesAnal SexOral SexRough SexVaginal SexLight BDSMBDSMRough Oral SexDick Girlmagic semandark skinBlow JobsRobot/Human RelationshipsRobot Sexeventually all companionsWerewolf Mateswerewolves packssex makes rightdick with strangersDommebeastialityDom/sub UndertonesGroup SexGroup Marriagedick girl/maledick girl/femalePlatonic Female/Male Relationshipsmale/female - FreeformMale/Male/Malefemale/male/malefemale/female/femalefemale/female/male - FreeformmifDifAge DifferenceSize DifferencePack OrgiesSemi-Public SexSuit Sexpower armor sexSynth SexEnergy Field Sexual Interfacingenergy penissex with animalsMutual MasturbationBondageBad BDSM EtiquettePainful SexHand JobsEmbarrassmentPublic HumiliationPublic SexPublic Blow JobsPublic NudityPublic ClaimingClaiming BitesAlpha/Beta/Omega Dynamicsbeta sturgesNot Beta ReadOmega Jun LongBitch Marcy longMarcy is not treated kindlyDomestic ViolenceImplied/Referenced Domestic Violencewhat if you could turn the raidersPack Bitcheat cum to liveNon-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamicsinspired by pornas in going for porn level cheezeMistaken for Being in a RelationshiplyingCheatingsex friends - FreeformGay SexLGBTQ ThemesThreesome - M/M/MThreesomeThreats of ViolenceAngstthe amount of angst needed for pornUnusual PairingsRelationships Are Slow Burnsex is nowSlow BurnSex Used As A Coping MechanismUnhealthy Coping Mechanismsdangerous sexNSFWthis is not how you play the gamePorn With PlotAccidental PlotDrunk SexLesbian Sexdeathclaw dickDogmeat is a Good BoyPack BondingWolf InstinctsDouble PenetrationDo not repostDrugged SexDrugsMassagemassage oilProstate MassageFoot MassageCome EatingLoss of VirginityVirginity KinkMommy KinkMother-Daughter RelationshipIncestImplied/Referenced IncestproneboneTrainingSex ClubDaddy KinkPeepingVoyeurismNon-Consensual VoyeurismDrug UseSomnophiliaConsensual SomnophiliaNon-Consensual SomnophiliaKnottingOral KnottingReferences to KnottingAccidental KnottingpissingOwnershipRidingOverstimulationGratuitous SmutRitual Sexsex used to seal treaty agreements

****  
Clyde starts making his way to Diamond City when he gets the message Julia’s gonna take another mission: Starlit drive in, before heading to meet them in Diamond City... So Clyde decides to swing back and get Codsworth before he runs into Julia.   
It's almost by accident that Clyde’s path takes him by Starlit drive thru and he decides to set it up before leaving. You know, take some of the edge off of Julia. Clyde clears the ghouls and immediately gets four new settlers: a father ,daughter and her twin girl friends : Lottie and Nettie. Clyde had already known it'd be a good thing to get the group started with happy hour from get go. Clyde had spent the day clearing out the ghouls on the property just setting up his camp once it became night time. The settlers had arrived just before he was actually going to bed , a tired little group walking around a pack brahmin; both the twins,two honey skinned girls of medium height, and thin tiny frames, were dead on their feet and had been pretty much put to bed as soon as they were inside the fence. Charles and Maddie spoke with him and asked to join his settlement. Clyde had talked to them at length for that short time;he’d observed that Charles was an earnest but over protective father bordering on possessive to the assertive Maddie. Maddie, a pretty young brunette of 18 with a cup breast and a sense of leadership that reminded him of Julia’s better days. He’d agree for the group to become settlers on the condition that they followed the same laws and leadership (other than himself) as Sanctuary Gardens.   
Clyde finds them fucking in the diner. He’d made another round of the area just in case the settlers hadn’t attracted anything and assumed they already went to bed when he didn’t see them. Avoiding guard duty.  
Shitty but he could understand.  
Then, he’d went back to the diner to sleep inside and there they were. Charles has Maddie cornered and squirming, a large hand between her tiny legs. She’s in nothing but a thin little cream bralet that Clyde was sure they didn’t make any more. He’s fondling her dick and whispering in her ear. Cute little Maddie’s dick is stiff and long, pale in the moon light between the old man’s ruddy fingers. Its glistening red head is wet with pearly white pre-cum and he’s stroking it while aiming it at the floor under the counter.  
“Daddy”  
“Come on baby, you can do it. Pee for daddy.” Charles pinches at a tiny pink nipple causing Maddie to shudder in his arms. “C’mon, don’t you want to be good for daddy? You have to go don’t you?”  
“Na-ahh,noooo, daddy! I can do it on my-ah own!”  
“Sweetie,I'm just trying to help you pee. Don’t you want me to help you?” His fingers twist around the head of her cock loosely causing Maddie to moan, before he starts to jerk her roughly,”C’mon baby be a good girl and pee for daddy”  
Maddie tosses her head as if to say no and Clyde prepares himself to stop them there. Instead Maddie turns in her father’s arms and pulls him into a long deep kiss. Clyde can see she has a small set of balls under her cock almost hiding her vagina. Maddie and Charles play tonsil hockey for a moment then Maddie turns back around and leans against the railing off the stairs, ass sticking out toward Charles.  
“D-Da,ah,Daa-dy! Ahh! Daddy, please! Please help me pee!” Her father’s hand returns to her cock and maddy thrusts into Charles’ fist as he uses her pre to finger her ass.  
“Cmon baby girl, you can do it. Be a good girl and make pee for daddy!”  
Charles, the old man was still clothed, pulls out his dick and presses in easily. He presses in long hard thrusts that shake Maddie’s whole body. Maddie starts moaning with every hard punch of her dad’s dick. Clyde stays in the shadows, silently putting up his gun and pulling out his dick. They go at it for a few minutes before Charles starts to lead them to the door. The big man is still pounding into Maddie’s tight heat, lifting her feet a few inches as she fails and whines in his arms.   
He opens the door opposite Clyde too focused on his daughter to notice him. Charles slams her against the door, her hands scrambling before pushing it open and catching herself on the door frame. Her father lifts a thigh changing the angle he’s rubbing into her and hitting her g-spot while pointing her dick at the dirt.  
“Wait daddy! Ah,ah, it feels too-oohhh good ! I'm gonna pee! I’m gonna pee!” Maddie’s sobbing into the doorway cock twitching in her father’s hand. Charles doesn’t respond just fucks in harder, gripping tightly enough there’s sure to be bruises on Maddie’s shaking thighs.  
“I'm gonna pee daddy! Nooo,Daddy! Daddy, for real, ah,ah, it's coming !It's coming! Im-”  
A clear stream of piss hits the ground as Charles hikes her up and jack rabbits into her.  
Maddie sags as the stream slows and stops, her still hard member flopping back as Charles releases it   
“Uh,uhhh,harder,ah Daddy!”  
Crying Maddie grabs at her dick, reaches down to jack herself off. Charles pulls her back and lifts her leg up onto the counter. He drills her hips stuttering, clearly about to cum  
“ Fuck, baby! You’re such a good girl letting out all that dirty pee for daddy! Fuck, so good!” He cums, filling her pussy before pulling back to watch his cum bubble up.  
He smacks her ass. “Thank you baby. Clean yourself up ok? imma go check on the girls and we can do one last sweep before going to bed.” Maddie’s head swings over her shoulder.  
“D-Daddy I’m not done….”  
Charles is already leaving, pausing before he can step over the puddle of pee. He shakes his head before stepping back in and turning toward his daughter.“Bab-”  
“I can help with that,” Clyde lets his presence be known. He’s definitely ready to ‘help out’.  
“Hey!” Charles jumps in fright before he tries to pull a gun on Clyde.   
“And this is why when I leave” Clyde tells them, glaring at charles from where he flipped him on the floor,”Maddie is in charge.”  
“I'm in charge?” Maddie’s shocked voice sounds as though she’s forgotten she’s ass up over the counters. She blushes under Clyde’s leering gaze.  
“Yes you'll be in charge when I’m not here.” He looks to her old man, “ I'm going to let go of your arm, don't be a bitch.”  
“What are you going to do to us?”  
“Do to you? Man, i'm not here to judge u i just offered to help you out” Clyde can remember some of his own aggressive behavior when someone came upon him in a situation like this,but can’t help but be snide. “You look like you were done and a man should never leave a woman wanting”  
“If you think-!”  
“Daddy!”  
“...”  
“We need to be here”, She’s looking at her father,tears starting to form, but her voice is suddenly firm now that the playing has stopped. Well Clyde knows how to handle her in the future. “ We just don't have the supplies to run around trying to find another settlement. Daddy, we'll die out there.”  
Clyde raises his eyebrows in mock offense, “I wasn't going to kick you out if you said no.” He was going to kick Charles out for disrespect ;the girls can stay.  
“But if I, if I accepted your help, would you forget this ever happened?” Maddie straightens up easing her leg off the counter and looks down at her feet.”We were getting along so well before…” She says a little more shyly.  
Charles opens his mouth but slams it shut at Maddie’s look.  
“Is it a deal?”  
“Yea. Yes, it's a deal but your father’s staying,” Clyde pushes the furious man into a nearby chair with a broken back,“He's going to watch since he’s so concerned.” Clyde doesn’t say anything when he sees Maddie’s red cock twitch. The conversation didn’t seem to do anything to cut her arousal.  
Clyde pulls over the other chair in the small room and sits in front of Charles. He looks the frustrated glaring man in the eye while taking a hold of his surprisingly still hard dick. Or not surprising as he turns to watch Maddie unhook her bra-let and brush her fingers over her own nipples. She moans, blushing as she grabs her dick; her little balls are drawn up tight and when Maddie thrusts into her hand Clyde can see the glistening of her pussy.  
“Come here baby sit in my lap.”  
Maddie comes over and tries to sit on his dick facing him. Clyde turns her around so her father can see her blushing face,swollen balls, and hard dick smearing pre on her stomach. Clyde eases her down and guides her hips so her wet pussy encases him. He puts his hands behind his head. She holds herself up with her hands behind her, braced on his chest. They both groan before Maddie starts to move, slowly bouncing up and down until she’s riding him.  
“Uhhh, uh, ha, ah, ha, hah, ha, ha”  
“Mmmmhmmm, Tell your daddy how it feels to have my cock.”  
“Ha,ah,ah,uhhhh,It feels good! Oh, oh, daddy! It feels good” Her pussy clenches around him as her head drops back.  
“Fuck, I’m gonna fill you up. Mmmhmm!”  
“Ah,ah,ahhh! Yeah, filling me up! Ha-ah, so big!”  
“Oh Am I?” Clyde smirks, slapping her ass,” Am I bigger than your Daddy?”  
She moans and tosses her head as Clyde starts to thrust up, gripping her hips, bouncing her on his cock even faster. Clyde’s bigger than her father, and faster, and it's going so,so deep.   
“Am I? Am I?”  
“Oh, oh fuck fuck! Ah,ah! Oh fuck sir, faster!”  
And the whimpered sir sends an entirely different thrill thru him.  
“Say it or I’ll stop.” Clyde stops hands flexing where he’s holding her.  
“Please, please ,so good. You're stretching me open, oh fuck! So deeeeppp!”  
“Fuck,such a dirty little mouth.Mmmhmm;Good but not what I'm asking” Clyde pushes her forward so she's holding the edge of the chair as she rides him and her blissed out face is in Charles’ face.  
He groans as she cries out, fucking her even more roughly; Clyde can feel his balls draw up in anticipation of cumming. A glance at Charles shows the man’s more affected than his attempt at biting silence lets on. His eyes no longer glaring at Clyde but watching the swinging of Maddie’s tits. Clyde’s not sure he’s even heard the question.  
“Am I bigger than daddy,huh, Maddie? Mmmhmm,yeah. Do I fill you up completely?”  
Clyde bites his lip and starts jerk her swinging penis in time with his thrusts; her pussy is a vice grip on his dick  
“Say it c'mon, you can do it, Maddie! Be a good girl and do it for me?” Clyde gives a hard thrust with each word.  
“Yes, yes, yes! Fuck, I’m cumming. I’m cumming ;I'm cumming!” Maddie cums hard;the stringy spurts of her release flying high and landing on Charles’ shirt and pants.  
“Good Girl,” Clyde praises as he cums into her.  
“Huh?” Maddie’s shocked that Clyde doesn’t begin to soften but get bigger “Mi-mister your-r...”  
“Yeah, I’m gunna make you an alpha, ah!” His voice is guttural. Clyde keeps thrusting fucking her on his dick.  
“Wh-ahh! Uh,uh,uh,ah,uhhhhhh,uahhh,ha,ha,haaah,uhh,uh,uh,uh,gah!”   
Maddie could only cry out, drool starting to collect at the corners of her mouth as she became mor and more fuck drunk.Clyde begins to thrust rapidly once more and pushes her down so her face is in her father’s crotch. “Suck your daddy’s cock, ha,ha,now. Mmhmmm,be a good girl.”  
Charles wastes a split second being shocked before pulling his dick back out; Maddie sucking him down as soon as air hits his skin. His previously frustrated arousal and half hard cock was once again rock hard as his thoughts started to fog. It was as if Clyde had set off a bomb. She works him down her throat a few times , using his hips to brace against Clyde’s jarring rhythm. Suddenly Clyde stands up while still pounding into her, forcing her to deepthroat her father, holding her up by his dick and her thighs.  
Maddie starts whining from over sensitivity as her flopping member starts to harden again.   
“Muhhhhh,mmmmmhhhh,hm,mmuuuhhh!” A pulse of heat seems to go through Maddie as her penis throbs and grows a little larger around the base. Charles’ eyes roll back in his head as he starts to fuck his daughters throat. Clyde’s hands tighten to claws, encouraging her to lock her ankles behind his bouncing ass. He grinds into her pussy, letting go of her swinging penis to finger her ass in time with his thrust.  
Charles cums, filling Maddie’s mouth. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as she swallows, the feeling of Clyde’s dick punching directly into her womb too much for her to bear. Her growing knot throbs as it lets out a few spurts of watery cum. Clyde groans, rolling his hips before gripping her waist and pulling out of her pussy to stab into her ass. Maddie chokes on her father’s dick before he curses and moves back, leaving her to whine with her head in his lap. Clyde’s fucking her in short sharp thrusts lubed by his( and her father’s) cum. He pulls her head up by her hair , baring her neck to him, her bouncing dick aimed toward her unsuspecting father's face.   
“Uh,uhhh,uhhhhhhh!” She came when Clyde bit her, squeezing her knot and coming in her ass. Her seed sprayed across her horrified father's face. The man falls backward in his chair knocking himself out. Her eyes flash red as she passes out ;Clyde’s fucking bouncing her loose limbed body. Clyde grunts pulling out and laying her next to her father, opening both their mouths. He jerks himself, finishing and painting their faces with his cum. He makes sure to get it in their mouths as well, swiping a mixture of his and Maddie’s cum from her father’s cheeks to spread it around the man’s mouth.  
*****  
To Maddie’s obvious confusion Clyde hands her the majority of his caps and tells her to start the settlement fund for trade. He’d told Nettie to pick one of his guns so everyone had a weapon and had worked with Lottie and Charles to draw up the plans for the wall Clyde wanted them to build. Everyone was getting alone swell, and Clyde was content to leave the next morning.   
Charles didn’t seem to remember the night before; proudly bragging about his daughter’s accomplishments, how he knew she’d be a leader some day. As they worked he even claimed she’d met her little girlfriends by saving them during an attack on a shared caravan. Charles had happily gone on about the girl’s deed as if they hadn’t both fucked her the night before.  
And girlfriends are right! Clyde has just walked into the market area the three young women were supposed to be setting up, while He and Charles were setting up the living space, only to find the girls on their sides in a triangle of limbs, eating each other out. Or in the case of Maddie, getting their dick enthusiastically sucked. Maddie starts to finger the twin she’s licking and the one sucking the pale girl’s dick pops her mouth off Maddie’s dick and whines,” no fair Maddie, play with me too!”  
Clyde chuckles; and this is what he meant by alpha potential.  
Polite I’ll leave you girls to your playing girls surprised didn’t know he was there  
Lottie oh no trouble cly no trouble i won’t tell maddie u won’t? Nettie no your lying we’ll get in trouble! Your pop will make us leave! Clyde attempts to interrupt her,” No he won’t. I’ll talk to him and he can leave if he has a problem with what goes on in my settlement.”  
“ Oh,oh no,don’t tell !” cries Lottie. Maddie hurries to calm her.  
“We’ll deal with him if he finds out, Lottie. Just, Clyde,Sir, what do we need to do to get you to promise not to tell ?”,she pushes him down on the wooden floor.  
A few tossed clothes and it's no longer a triangle. Clyde’s dick is sucked down a hungry throat while his head is buried between Lottie’s quivering thighs. Nettie’s moaning around Maddie’s balls and Lottie’s giving her sister stuttering kitten licks between whining. Lottie cums, coating his face with her juices. He pulls Maddie off of his dick to get behind her, urging Maddie into a 69 position with Nettie. As Clyde thrusts into Lottie he reaches out to Maddie; Hand circling her dick.  
He fucks a mewling Lottie in doggy while giving a handy to Maddie , whose face is now buried in between a moaning Nettie’s thighs.  
“Ohh,uh,uh,oooohhhhh,fuck! So good!”  
“So big! Fuck, your cock is so fucking big, Yeah! Fuck me!”  
“ Ngghhh,so deep! Y-yyyyyour tongue is so ,so deep in my pppuuuusssy, yeah!”  
“Mhhh! Mmmhhh,mmmhhhhhmmm,mmmhhmmm!”  
Nettie cums and Maddie moves up beside him guiding the girl to suck her aching cock where his fist didn’t cover. She’d grown a bit since becoming an alpha.  
Clyde groans looking over at her; He and Maddie are almost him to him fucking into the twins’ wet holes. You gotta give to pack bonding.  
“ Uh, it's good! So Good! Yess!Ohh,uh,uh,oooohhhhh,fuck! So good!”  
“You should try it…”He moans, fucking more sharping into a bucking Lottie; holding her hips so her toe scrape the floor with each thrust.  
“...Wha?” Maddie’s voice is hazy with pleasure; The thought of her impending orgasm at the forefront of her mind.  
“Ahnn, You should try fucking Nettie ,Maddie. Don’t you ever fuck your girls like your daddy fucks you?”  
Madde bucks in his hand, causing Nettie to choke. Clyde grins, still fucking into a moaning Lottie as Maddie pulls Nettie off of her and turns her around roughly. She fucks into Nettie with a growl immediately starting off with a rough brutal pace that has the girl crying out in pain.  
“Calm down,” Clyde lays a hand on her shoulder, “ We have all the time in the world. Your girls aren’t going anywhere.” He calms her, making sure to push out a little more of his own beta pheromones. He rolls his hips into the twin he’s fucking, watching where his cock pierces her wet fold. “Like this.” Lottie cries out in pleasure as he fucks into her deeply. She cums after a few thrusts, tightening around Clyde so much that it's hard for him to move.  
Maddie slows and tries to imitate what Clyde’s doing. She fucks into Nettie, slow, deep, and grind. The tip of her dick kissing Nettie’s cervix every few thrusts. She keeps pace with Clyde so they’re fucking into the twins at the same pace, the girls cries echoing around them.  
“So good! Uhh,uhh,uh, Please! Yeah, fuck,fuck,fuck, yeah!”  
“Oh,oh,oh gods,uhh,uhh,uh,ohhh,yeah! Fuck Maddie! Your dick is so big!”  
Lottie cums again on Clyde’s thrusting rod, ass shaking with her orgasm. Nettie cums around Maddie, her constricting cunt clamping around Maddie’s growing alpha knot. Clyde had talked to her about this. This was the best time to turn her friends into good little betas and omegas.  
“Bite her.” He signals, nodding toward Nettie.  
Maddie starts fucking her hard again, fucking the girl with her knot; the swollen flesh popping in and out of the euphoric girl’s entrance. Finally her knot got too big and she plugged into her friend’s tight pussy. Maddie gives Nettie the bite, her friend cumming around her explosively. Maddie groans then cums in her, grinding her knot into her soft insides.  
“Oh,uh,uh,uh,uh,uh,uh,uh! Ah,ahhh,aaahhhh! Fuu-Maddie!”  
Clyde has Lottie lean up to kiss Maddie: Maddie kisses her deeply, fucking her mouth with her tongue before she bites her neck. The bite has the same effect on Lottie, the girl clamping down and squirting on Clyde’s dick. Clyde quickly pulls out to cum on their faces.  
“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck yeah! Ma-Maddie! Fuck Me!”  
“Ngghhh, ghh,ahh, mmm,slurp! Mmhhhmmm, gah,gag! Nngghh!”  
Hours later and Charles has joined them. He’s grunting, pounding into Nettie’s mouth in short bursts while Clyde fucks her ass. Lottie’s riding Maddie, hands in her hair, as Maddie sucks on her bouncing nipples. Nettie’s body seizes up, as she cums, squirting on the now soggy bedding beneath them. Charles groans, cumming down Nettie’s constricting throat. Clyde curses , pulling back and spreading the girls ass cheeks to watch himself cream her hole. Maddie growls, fucking up into Lottie rapidly before pushing the girl on her back and grinding into her as she cums. Lottie cums,whining around Maddie’s swelling knot.  
***  
Sturges is the one who actually puts Jackson in charge at Red Rocket; advising Red Rocket’s new Gutsy to follow orders from both him and Rhett. He clarifies Jackson doesn’t leave Red Rocket. Rhett would be away regularly. Jackson’s quick to nickname the Gutsy, Corporal Guy, after a retired Merc who died with their families. Jackson felt like the robot sounded just the same , it was a comfort the Rhett didn’t share. Despite that, Rhett and Guy seemed to get along fairly well after meeting.  
Snowy likes Rhett and Jackson enough for it to only take a short time to train the beast to walk with one of them for guard duty; Freeing the other to help with farming or scavenging for materials now that Guy was there. The only real issue they found was that the whte deathclaw would sometimes stop to nap right in the sun , in the middle of the road into Sanctuary. Smack dab where anyone could see her and had a habit of grabbing the nearest wolf like a perverted teddy bear; The beast’s always moving tail wrapping to dilate and squeeze around the (un)lucky guard’s legs and dick as it did. The deathclaw barely wakes to lick clean the guy’s dick before dragging him the rest of the way around the Out Post. This time Rhet escapes Snowy’s grasping claws as the beast falls asleep. He lets it nap for a short time but Anowy never wakes; he can't think of any way to wake the deathclaw without it killing him. Then Rhett remembers Snowy always wakes for cum... but he can’t get himself hard and it's starting to get late.  
Rhett tries to jack himself off a safe distance away but without results. Guy, farming dutifully, hears Rhett’s frustrated grunting and goes to investigate. When the Gutsy comes upon the scene he immediately fires off at Rhett; his vocals hissing with voicalized old man fury.  
“H-Heeyy, Guy…”  
“God dammit Private! If it needs helping I'm here! Give me a command goddammit! What do you think I'm here for? Why I ought ta! Gimme That!” Guy's extensions suddenly release at a rapid pace; a rubber hand zooming out to grab Rhett by the back of the neck and lift him feet off the ground.  
“Whaaaa-aaah! Stop, Guy, what are you doing! Let me go! ahh,uh!”  
Guy flies close to Snowy, holding the struggling ex-raider in front of him. The Gutsy lifts two long corded extensions that end in pumps with needles and suction cups. The limbs fold around Rhett’s flailing arms and attach the pumps to his nipples. Rhett cries out as they immediately come to life with a motorized hum as the suction starts. The needles pierce his tender flesh releasing a clear liquid into his bloodstream that slows him down. A hazy pleasurable glares seems to cloud the edges of his vision. An extension that tapers off in a thin black dildo wags in front of his unfocused eyes before slipping into Rhett’s mouth; the base growing and plugging his throat.  
Another rubber hand appears, this one wet with lube. Guy gives Rhett’s dick a long squeeze, harrumphing, before starting to roughly jerk the man off; The robot points a frightened Rhett’s dick as Snowy’s snout and the man’s weakening struggles renew.  
“MSxx-mmpppphhhhh! MmsSSsph! Mmm,Mhh,Mmmm!” Rhett tries, desperately, to use the emergency shutdown Sturges gave them but can't remember code. The sound of shutters ring out like shots as the Gutsy’s eyes narrow on Rhett’s purpling penis and the fake knot is ripped from his mouth only to be shoved in his ass. Guy doesn’t move the dildo, but detaches it pressed inside, silicone knot rubbing the man’s prostate as he jerks Rhett until he cums on Snowy’s face. Snowy wakes, licks Rhett’s dick, then ambles away to finish the round.  
Guy holds Rhett still as the deathclaw leaves, lowering him to the ground carefully, and helping him redress without word. All of his ‘special’ extensions seemed to disappear and both of the gloved hands helping the wolf are dry and free of bodily fluids. Rhett can’t believe how relieved he is that Snowy didn’t attack. He’s still loopy from orgasm. It takes him a moment to realize what happened and the robot is already floating away from him.   
"Well that solves that!" Guy calls as he turns back toward the Out Post’s small field or crops.  
"Right...thank you..." Rhett hesitates to answer as he edges in the opposite direction. His nipples ache and the black dildo is still snug in his ass.  
"No problem Private, oh and... " Suddenly Rhett’s staring down into the Gutsy’s eyes, mechanical shutters almost completely closed so the pupils are zeroed in on him, a rubber hand holding him up by his neck.  
Guy releases him and turns as if he's going back to farming "Don’t you never ever try to shut me down again you hear me, Pussy?"  
"Y yes sir "  
"Good just give a holler if ya need anymore help ya hear ? We're all on this together ."  
***  
“Uh,uh,augh, Ooohhhooo Fuck! ah,ah,uah,-Mmmhhh! Muh, mmm, mmhh!”  
...Pip call...  
Julia calls Clyde to check in on her lovers. She and Preston have set up camp after clearing a junkyard of mole rats. Preston’s gone to take a leak leaving Julia some time for a private conversation. She’s privately (outright) having fun, but she misses them.The line rings a few times before it picks up with a burst of static , then the sound of the pip boy hitting a hard surface. Julia worried for about 2 second before she heard them.  
“Juls?” Clyde’s husky voice growled questioningly over the sound of rapidly slapping of skin.  
Clyde is fucking Lottie on the stairs leading up to the roof of the little diner in Starlit. Lottie has a hand covering her mouth as she grips the railing, bracing herself against Clyde’s rough thrusts. Clyde is fucking in and out of Lottie’s ass ,having thrown a shaking thigh over his arm to play with the girl’s pussy. His other hand is rolling a brown nipple between his fingers, pinching and pulling. Lottie’s biting her hand to hold back muffled moans, Clyde having slapped at her clit to quiet her when he heard the call come in.  
“Baby! I’m glad I caught you two. You sound like you’re doing alright. How close are you to Diamond City? “ Julia lets out a relieved sigh. “I haven’t heard from you in a bit. Thought you or Kitty would be calling me up left and right, what happened? Kitty’s still mad I’m sure.”  
“Mmh, mmhh, mmmhhh, mmmh,uhhhh, mmh, mmuuhhhh, uh,uh, mmmh, mmm, mmmh!”  
“Hah, ha, ha, I’m not sure Kitty’s even worried about you right now. Shhh, fuck, uh, ah, hah!”  
“Ha! No, sounds like she’s a little busy at the moment,” Julia grins, “I hope your recording this.”Julia’s happy he’s fucking Kitty. While they didn’t exactly have a calendar to notate time outside of the pip boy its definitely coming up on Kitty’s heat. Hell, Clyde’s rut will probably come right after; Not to mention her own.  
“Oh,fuck! Mmm…”  
“Ha, aaahhhmmmh,uhhhh, mmh, mmuuhhhh, uh,uh, mmmh, mmm, mmmh!”  
“Mmmhmmm, You know me….yeah, mmm, I got us covered.”  
“And you’ve already talked to Kit-Kat about returning to Sanctuary for her heat?”  
.”Ugh, uhh,mmmhh,yeah. Kitty” Slap!Slap!Slap!”Kitty’ll get the memo.”Slap!Slap!Slap!  
“Mmm! Mmmm,mmmmh! Mmm! MMhh!” Clyde stops responding, focused on fucking the shit out of Lottie.  
Julia pulls out her dick. Its been rock hard since the call started and she first listened to the sound of fucking. The head of her cock is slippery with pre-cum and Julia smears it down as lube. She jerks her cock to Clyde’s growls and grunts, chuckling when Clyde lets out a loud groan and starts to curse.  
“Fuck, you little slut. Uhhh, yeah! Shit, I’m gonna cum! I’m going to fill your fucking ass. Yeah!”  
Julia can tell from the muffled cries that they’re close to cumming and speeds up , covering her mouth to silence her own noises.  
“Shit, shit, shit! Fuuaaah, take it. Take it!” Clyde grunts cumming into Lottie’s ass.  
“Maa…” Julia moans, squeezing her knot and shooting her seed.  
***  
Kitty calls Clyde. Her pip boy doesn’t seem to be working. Kitty is getting a black screen on every other selection. When she’s finally able to get a call thru Clyde doesn’t pick up. She’s not able to read his messages and she doubts her’s will be any better. She doesn’t try to leave a message not wanting to drain the stressed machine and end up breaking it. Kitty knows she’s close to Diamond City. She’ll make it; it's far too late to be clingy now.  
Kitty doesn’t know that doesn’t pick up because he’s in the middle of fucking. Clyde is fucking Maddie who’d taken to alpha status quickly and brutally. Clyde’s made the new settlers aware he’s leaving. Maddie was on him before he’d finished the words. She’d nearly had his pants off before he’d reacted; pushing her down with a groan and fighting against her swiping claws to rip off her pants. Maddie’s alpha cock swings up red, angry, and spitting pre-cum. Her eyes flash alpha red, and her snarled words are nearly inteligible. The twins try to stop him at first unsure of what was happening but prepared to defend their alpha.  
Everyone calms when Clyde releases himself to fuck into her ass; Maddie’s cries of fury turning into moans of pleasure. He wraps a hand around her throat, pounding into her in short fast strokes. Clyde doesn’t bother reaching for her dick, this isn’t about that. He cums, ignoring Maddie’s cry of frustration before pulling out. Maddie tries to get up only to be slammed back to the ground, Clyde shoving his dick in her gaping mouth.  
***  
Kitty meets Cricket.  
She spies a caravan near a sign with a baseball diamond and a turret. It's only a few travelers gathered around a fire and one heavy laden pack Brahman so it's easy to tell this isn’t a budding settlement. Probably a caravan group. Everyone is armed. Kitty can’t be far from Diamond City and is happy to reveal herself to the group. Gun draw and Dogmeat ready of course.  
When she and Dogmeat get closer, Kitty watches several of the travelers use chems. A man and woman sit together; the man is masturbating and grunting loudly while holding the hand of the woman. The woman presses the plunger on a syringe filled with pink liquid to her, head falling back with a sigh, before jumping up to unbuckle her pants. She pushes the man back, crawling into his lap and sinking down on his dick before starting to ride him moaning loudly.  
Dogmeat, like most of the other travelers, ignore them outright to lay down beside the fire.  
“Oh, nice dog!” A jovial voice calls out.  
Kitty sees a pale woman in yellow covering everything but her face. Tall and rakish looking, her bloodshot eyes and cheerful expression are both unreasonably excited . As she gets closer, the woman’s eyes focus on Kitty’s crotch. While she wasn’t as fragrant as Sturges, she stood out from the other travelers. Kitty would say she was the only one sober if that wasn’t so obviously far from the truth. Not just with that. She’s a wolf; a beta, jittery and stinking of arousal.  
“A-HEM, yeah, Werewolf. Haven’t seen you around! Look’n to make some mischief?”  
Kitty, of course, wants directions to Diamond City and is more than happy to pay for food medicine. She tells the woman that she has a pack back in Sanctuary Gardens, and they’re helping to set up and protect other new settlements as part of the Minute Men. Cricket,as she introduces herself, is a weapons merchant who wants alpha werewolf cum to sell as part of her aphrodisiac series. The woman is gleefully blunt, practically vibrating when she spoke. Cricket has food and chems to spare (something she was surprised to hear), parting with enough to tide Kitty ober until she reaches (and the woman leers at her here for some reason) Diamond City. She’s even more than happy to trade for a discount for cum but she also definitely wants fuck Kitty. Right then. Kitty blinks, taken back.  
“You know... I don’t have a dick... right?” Kitty blinks again. Cricket seems to draw closer at her deer in the headlights look.  
“Heh heh,No reason we can’t seal a deal the old fashion way, eh? Good for future business. Hey, don’t you need caps for the city?”  
Cricket has a tent set up in a building right behind where they tied up the brahman. Cricket leads Kitty there , striping as she steps over bricks and broken walls. Her quick hands work to strip Kitty before shoving her down so she’s just out of sight from the camp. The woman goes straight for Kitty’s large breasts, holding and massaging one in each hand, as she sucks her way down the omega woman’s neck. Cricket plays bites at Kitty’s collar bone for a moment before moving to her nipples, nipping and tugging at each one with blunt teeth.  
“Uhh,ahhh, ah-mmmmhhhh! Mmm,mmmhh, mmmmh”  
Kitty bites her hand to muffle her moans while working to remove Cricket’s clothing. Soon the women are moaning and gasping into each other’s pussies; Kitty on her back with Cricket sitting on her face and Cricket, three fingers deep and licking Kitty's nub.  
“Mmm,mmmmhhhhmmmm, mmmmhhh,”Slurping,” mmm, mmmm,mmmmhmm”  
“Mmm, yeah! Mmmhh, uh, uh, uh, uh, fuck! Ooohhh Thaats it! Mhhmm, so fucking hot, heh eh!”  
One of the other travelers yells over to them, asking how much they’re selling Fury for and to Kitty’s surprise Cricket pulls away from her pussy to answer him. Her voice is excited and she’s still leaning into Kitty’s touch, so the survivor tries to ignore it at first. Kitty takes her time flatting her tongue and bathing Cricket’s clit before suckling anticipating the woman’s sudden cry of excitement. She can’t help being frustrated when Cricket still continues to talk work over pussy.  
Kitty bites her thigh in retaliation.  
“Oh ho, you play dirty!”  
Cricket’s all for it, rolls Kitty over and grinds her pussy into Kitty’s face.  
Cricket cums, covering Kitty’s face with her juices. Cricket only just lifts off the panting woman to reach over the side of her; she pulls out a lime green 14” dildo, firmly sits back on Kitty’s face and shoves it into her pussy; pressing the base into Kitty’s clit and turning it on. Laughing maniacally as Kitty cums, cries muffled by her cunt.  
Cricket smugly gives Kitty a pack of supplies, some caps and directions. Kitty gives directions to the settlements.  
“ Oh and if anyone asks,” Cricket grins at her,” you’re selling Fury Fever; Always a hot time! Merchants don’t have any trouble getting in.”  
***  
Clyde changes his mind about going back for Codsworth. The robot was too easily damaged and without Kitty there he didn’t care to make too many alterations. Not that she’d be doing too much work on her heat...  
Clyde, after leaving Starlit, ends up meeting a woman and her son who looked to be getting held up. He comes to a tiny little dinner with a couple of raider thugs at the door. The raiders : Wolfgang and Simone, ask him to speak to Trudy,the woman inside and both are obviously armed and prepared to enter. Trudy is old, angry and suspicious but more than willing to promise caps in return for help. She owns the little dinner Clyde’s stumbled over and only reluctantly admits she isn’t being robbed outright. Her son, Patrick is an addict. He has borrowed money and chems from raiders and they have come to collect. Mama Trudy doesn’t have the money and isn’t looking to sell her store.  
Patrick is high, loose and attractive with wide fuckable lips, pale skin,and bloodshot blue eyes. With his cool brown hair and thin little beard Patrick looks exactly like Nigel, one of Clyde’s estranged older brothers. Most had died long before the bombs fell but it pretty much makes Clyde’s decision for him. Patrick’s distressed face has Clyde rock hard. And Wolfgang and Simone aren't so bad themselves. Patrick is clearly a gullible momma’s boy, strung out and stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not expecting to post next chapter until June.


	11. Raining cats and dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it rains it pour to take cover. Acid raid runs deep.

Clyde talks the Raiders down quickly after speaking with them, more interested in the son than their smoothly spoken business deal. He pays them, clearing the debt. They’re happy enough with the result Clyde goes ahead and gives them the directions to Red Rocket; promising lots of uncomplicated and honest trade. Enough to make the distance worth it. Wolfgang and Simone amble off while looking over a map Simone had tucked away somewhere.  
When Clyde re-enters the diner he plays frustrated survivor bit up; After a reluctant tale over a nuka cola, he impresses upon them how much they owe him and that he should've been out there, looking for his child. It's too late to travel now.  
Trudy, who hadn’t shared a drop of her nearly empty bottle of whiskey, begs him to stay the night. She’ll have a way to repay him in the morning. Clyde declines, claiming brazenly that he’s too wise to be waking up to bullets and states he'll make camp outside. He’ll keep a lookout in case the raiders go back on the deal. Or more raiders came.  
Clyde sets up camp and waits. Just as he predicted, Patrick is a proper addict. The young man approaches him in the dead of night, asking for drugs, alcohol, anything.   
“ Oh and why should I?” Clyde tries not to grin up at the man from his place near his campfire, “Are you sure you don’t need a break? You aren’t even here enough to thank me for saving your and your mother's lives.” Clyde puts a bit of a growl in his voice, smirking when Patrick jumps.  
Patrick thanks Clyde profusely, confused when Clyde just rolls his eyes. After a moment of thought Patrick smartly asks if there's another way he’d prefer to be thanked. He’s blown a dealer or two before. Doesn’t make him gay.  
“I’ll do anything please!”  
“Anything?”  
Then Clyde starts making his pitch. Clyde pretends to consider Patrick’s words and tells him that he's worried about the man and his mother out there all alone. Taken advantage of by any passersby; this wouldn't happen if they were part of a pack like the Minute Men or lived somewhere like Sanctuary Gardens.  
As expected, Patrick states his mother refuses to leave the diner. But Clyde really wants to help. So he tells Patrick about being a werewolf.  
“Uh, uh, uh, ha,uh, ah, ha,hah,hah,hah,yeah,uh,uh,uh!”  
Patrick drooling, finds himself on his back; Holding his knees as Clyde plows his hole, too fucked out to hold back his whining moans. The junkie’s cum already and is about to cum again when Clyde grabs his dick and starts to growl lowly in his ear.  
“You don’t need chems, you need pack”Clyde rolled his hips sending sparks of pleasure with every word he spoke. “Fuck, mmhhmm, You’re about to feel better than you’ve ever felt before.”  
His words send tingles down Patrick’s spine.   
“Fuucc, mmm maahhh, uh,uh,uh,ha,ha, hah,hah,hah, uh!”  
“You’ll be able to protect yourself and your mother.”  
“Uuhh!UuHH!Uhhh!uhhhuhhhuhuh! Uhh! Uhh! Uhh!”  
“ Oh fucking shit, yeah! You just need to thank me for this dick!”  
“ Th-Thank You! Fuck! Thank you! Thank you!Shit, right there man! Fuck!” Clyde rears back and starts jacking Patrick off before bending over the fucked stupid man. Clyde bites his arm making him into his beta.  
The next morning when a hung over Trudy grudgingly attempts to pay him, Clyde kindly refuses.  
***  
It seemed to happen most when they were separated or coming up on a place that might look like a good spot to camp.She or Preston would take a leak then the other would stumble over a feral ghoul, hear the beeping of an incoming super mutant suicider, get jumped by feral dogs, be forced run from giant mosquitoes, or run across raiders lying in wait for caravans smd passersby. The number of times everything was quiet then mole rats or radroaches just attacked...Julia’s only just grateful there aren’t any mutated birds ready to move from scavenging dead flesh to attack the living.   
They save a woman from being raped. She’s a caravaner attacked by her hired guard and they leave when the woman,cum dripping between her legs, doesn’t kill but cripples him, shooting him in his side before shooting thru both his kneecaps and his hands before warning them that there was a group of wild dogs that had killed the other caravan guard a few miles back. The mutts were likely to be heading that way. “I hope they find you.” She spits on her dying attacker as Julia and Preston leave them.   
The commonwealth was lawless and empty of anything but strife. Maybe it felt that way because she and Preston never took the time to stop at some hidden dive but it felt like they weren't traveling but running into a line fire open chested. There was no rest, staying at camps for power naps and quick meals of pork beans and molerat skewers and whatever alcohol they can find after they run out of water. Even Preston is straight faced and silent most of the time. It's clear he'd known it would be bad without the Minutemen the commonwealth depended on them to keep order. It drives Preston; that the Minute men are needed. Not just for him; they can’t fall.  
They try to talk it out at an abandoned campsite they find. He tries to explain to help Julia wrap her mind around it but it's different than it was back in Sanctuary. He is just as earnest but much more intense, eyes focused forward and alway looking for the next person to save. Preston is sitting, his back to hers, eyes closed as she roughly tugged at her cock. Trying to relieve the pressure but knowing bitterly that it's too dangerous to completely distract both of themselves for a blow job.  
“But people did this to themselves. This isn't the Minute men's fault;we're all still responsible for our own safety so…”  
“Whatever you think of the commonwealth compared to the so-called safe utopia of your time; this is the commonwealth I grew up in...before the Minute Men.”  
“This is not so bad...At least not if I have you.”  
“Heh. Why don’t you take a longer break? I’ll take the first watch.”  
***  
To say Kitty has a bad sense of direction is a bit of a joke. She can follow a map and take direction just fine but she gets a bit turned around without landmarks. The obvious signs that her destination is just around the corner frustrates her. The woman keeps running into raiders and dead ends. And everyone of those raiders is a nasty as the ones from concord; needlessly creul and begging to die. It exhausts her all over again but she pushes on. When she tiredly finds herself a bit too close to what used to be a picturesque little pond to read a sign that just warned her to stay away from the pond she can only curse. Kitty is chased into what feels like an endless swarm of super mutants by a goddamn green giant this world is calling a swan. She can’t even find it in her to be pissed finally catching sight of what had to be the outskirts of the stadium, Dogmeat hot on her tail.  
***  
On top of everything it's quiet,more quiet than Julia expects. Even Preston’s few but quietly praising comments have slowly dwindled as they moved through the center of the commonwealth. She knows some would find it lonely to travel here, or too dangerous but ...The alpha can feel an upward slope to her senses and for as much as she doesnt know she knows enough. She’s stronger here. Faster; An alpha with power she didn’t have before the bombs. Her killings feel like Justice. She takes to constant combat quickly and competently, only relying on Preston for handling salvage and carry.  
There’s mysteries, violence and treasure in a new world narrowed down to the road ahead of them. Depressing but exciting with more to discover. The pip boy builds a map of places they’ve hit and is very helpful. Julia tries not to use it too much, leery of not being able to reach Kitty and Clyde but unsure of how the device is powered. It records things and gives her updates on poor chem choices but she relies on herself and Preston for direction. She relies on Preston to tell her more about the commonwealth.  
Werewolves, Preston tells her over a passed flask of liquor, are commonly known as superstition( he himself only knew of them as mythical creatures before Sanctuary). Only the raiders they'd met seemed to have any clue that she was a wolf or what that meant, hyping themselves up on chems as soon as they saw her red hair or Preston’s hat . One or two groups, who apparently had heard the surviving Minutemen were in the area, even tried to lay low but Preston wasn’t the one to run from a gun fight.  
Then Julia has to kill a synth.  
She almost believed the harsh stories were just superstition. Julia couldn’t say that now.  
Preston was leading them to a raider camp that was supposedly close to Diamond City. He’d charmingly told her that he could tell she missed the others and that this way they’d pass through Diamond City on the way to the castle. It was almost enough to make Julia blush; They’d just stopped super mutants from killing settlers, she’s still high on adrenaline when it happens.  
A white figure comes running out of a church they’re passing; it's faintly human shaped and shooting goddamn lasers at them instead of bullets. Bullets were flying; but Julia couldn’t tell from where. There are shots, more shots fired than could have possibly come from whatever is attacking them and then it's quiet. Julia and Preston check out the body afterwards once they’re sure the coast is clear, only to find a white plastic and silicone corpse. It freaks Julia the fuck out. Preston’s quick to relieve it of ammo while muttering that he couldn’t believe they were real.  
Then the shooting starts again-men pour from the church followed by more machine men. There’s actually too many for Julia and Preston to handle; Preston’s shot in the leg and arm dropping him. Julia rushes over to him. She drags him behind cover before hitting him with a stimpak. Once he’s up she stops him from rejoining the fight. They try to retreat but the synths catch sight of them and chase them further than they mean to go.  
Julia and Preston manage to get turned around and end up finding Vault 81 long after Clyde has left. They need a rest. They need one. Preston is ready to move on but Julia needs a rest. This shocked her. She’s tired, confused and wants a break. She can’t even reach Clyde or Kitty on the Pip boy. So Julia tries to get them into Vault 81.  
“What exactly do you mean we can’t get it in?”  
“Leave We’re not accepting any more outsiders.”  
“We’ve had our fill of your kind.”  
“My kind? You have an issue with the Minutemen?”  
The guards are so callously oppensive when stopping them even Preston(who hadn’t bothered to hide his reluctance going underground) gets offended.  
“Minute men? Is that another word for outsider?”  
“Enough”, Julia jumps in. “ My man was just here. Maybe you remember him-” She reaches for her gun. “His name is Clyde?”  
“They’re reaching for their weapons!” The guards see them of course. They’re jumped by security officers. “Get them!”  
“Wait!”  
They’re stopped by a redhead woman the guards refer to as Overseer.  
“Overseer, we were just_!”  
“Clyde has already left. What is your business here?”   
“We need shelter, we have plenty to trade.”  
“…”, the woman looks over “Most of the vault is off limits but if you can have a room to sleep and a visit to our trading post right after you answer a few questions for me. Do we have a deal?”  
“...”, Julia’s cold stare bores into the Overseer. “ we have a deal.”  
“Officer Edwards, have your men take the gentleman to his room. I trust he’ll stay there until his friend here is free. Once you're finished, bring the woman to my office.”  
Julia and Preston are grabbed; Preston is almost dragged into the vault behind the leaving woman. Julia is cuffed and taken into the security office.  
“Eh heh.”  
“Cough! Cough! Ha ha ha!”  
The sound of snicker surrounds her like static for a moment as she is pinned face down into a control counter.  
There’s the steps of someone big behind her.  
“Cavity search before you get in, outsider.”  
“Wait! She just-”  
“She said after we finished. Spread your legs.” Click! “Spread them.” Julia spread her legs turning an already swollen face to see a guard with her gun pointed at her head. The guards strip her of her armor and top with a gun pointed at her head; Breasts bouncing when released from the cloth that bound them. They pat her down, groping hands, from her neck to ass. Then pain.  
Someone slams the struggling Julia’s head into an office control control panel to still her.  
Another guard presses up against her back molesting her breasts while stepping between her legs, spreading them further apart.  
The guard steps back for another to step forward this one starting from the bottom up to feel up her thighs. Once his hands glance over her limp cock the guard grips her then with a muttered curse rips down her pants and starts jerking her.  
Several guards whistle and jeer. “Fuck she’s packing!”  
“Lift that ass Outsider!”  
“Fuck I knew the Wasteland was different! Look at that pin-!”  
“Shit that's a big cock and a tight little ass”  
The guards angle her ass up, spreading her cheeks so they can look at her wrinkled entrance and pink pussy while they tug on her hardening cock. The firm calloused grasp, tight on her member makes Julia groan in frustration. She didn’t want to be turned on by this! But the guard knew what he was doing and worked an orgasm from her, massaging her knot until the dribbles of come slowed.  
Then a hush comes over the crowd. The security guard that had first bent her over was tall, easily the tallest guard in the room a full head over every else. He’s standing behind her cock out , stroking as she manages to turn and see him. Her eyes widened. He’s as big as she is and thick, the largest beta dick she’s ever seen and it was pointed directly at her.  
The switch goes off. Julia’s eyes flash red and she glares at him.  
The guard falters before signaling another to take off the gag. She’s growling as its taken off. The tall guard looks down at her. Keeps his words short and clear.  
“Cavity search. Inspection. Happens to all outsiders who want in and not just resources. Even Clyde did it.”  
“Why?”  
“Synths, Mutants, ghouls, and raider freaks. The wasteland; Lady, we have people to protect.”  
“I want to talk to your alpha.”  
“We don’t have an alpha, We have an overseer and you’re already going to talk to her. After.”  
“...”  
“This isn’t happening again.”  
“Heh heh he.” The crowd chuckles with him. Julia’s arms are released.  
“My ass and my dick, that’s it. No one in my pussy.” Julia eases forward spreading her ass cheeks once more. The crowd cheers and the inspection starts. The guard that was massaging her dick moves to let another guard replace him, this spitting in his hand before starting to jerk her a little bit more roughly. The tall guard presses back up to her rubbing his wet cock head against her dry hole. He presses in without luck but doesn’t comment instead moving her hands to grab her hips. He presses in again this time not stopping intil Julia’s panting againts the burn the tip of his cock piercing her ass. Pop! “Fuck that-ahhhh!” The guard starts moving before Julia’s ready sliding in an inch before pulling back and trying to push back in further.   
He doesn’t make progress and Julia gets annoyed.  
“Are you fucking serious? “ She swings her head back” Can’t you even fuck me?”  
“Hey!”  
“No hey, get that chair. C’mon there are a lot of you and I don’t have all day!”  
“Who do you think you are?  
“An alpha bitch. Are you ready to do this or am I the one who fuck you with my fucking alpha cock?”  
Julia pushes him into a desk chair letting him wrap his hands around her waist as she guides his flushed red cock into her ass hole. Vault tec dick pops in easily this time, gravity helping Julia drop down. The guards groan as she takes him grinding in his lap.   
“Well” The guard fucks up into her fast pace grunting in her ear, “Good boy I knew you could do better than that. Let's hope your packmates here can keep up.”  
The other guards surround them jerking their cocks with a chorus of groaning. She takes dicks in each hand, stroking with thin confident fingers. She’s showing off the muscles in her shapely ass and thighs, twisting her hips; encouraging them to cum on her and growling sexily.   
“Give me fuck, grr-ahhh, that cum, yeah, Fuck, you fucking pussies!”  
“Holy fuck!”  
“Mmm, yeah! Uhhhhh, uhhhh,uhhhh!”   
“Shit is she for real?”  
“ Uh, uh,uhhhhh! Cum on me. Fucking pussy fuck me. I want it” The tall guard can hold back, every ground out curse sending spikes of heat to his dick, speeding up his thrusts until he cums. She’s lifted off of his softening dick but she aggressively pushes another guard down and jumps on him before he can be move. She grips the man’s hard dick, lining it up with her hole before slapping him. She kisses him when he gasps sinking down on to him.   
“Just sit stil and hold on,l you fucking dick. I’ll just take it.” Julia moves his hands to her waist , spreading his knees more so she can plant her feet and really ride him.  
“Uhhh, fuck yeah. Give me that fucking cum.” Julia’s own cock is hard and painful now so she wraps a hand around herself stroking.  
“Ah fuck...”  
“Oh man, her eyes are red! Fuck!”  
“Look at that ass.”  
“MMm,shh, yeah fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, yeah gimme that fucking cum. Do it!”  
“Can’t wait for my turn.”  
“ Ahh,Shit! “ A cock bobs in the air beside Julia’s mouth ,“ suck my cock…” The voice is firm but the guard doesn’t move too close too quickly, “Please suck on my cock?”   
Julia decides to be kind and kisses it while jerking the base, not sucking it down as she would a lover but tonguing the tip, niping along to place a sucking long kiss on each of his balls. She looks into his eyes, ignoring his horny groan “ Good boy” He cums on her face.  
Soon another guard replaced the one in the chair, the whole crowd cuming on her as she rode him hard, spitting insults and tossing her hair. The bounce of her tits and the flop of her dick, even the size of her knot getting her jeers and leery insults in turn.  
“ uhh fuck! Who's going to be a good boy and give me cum? Work that fucking dick. I didn’t think I was surrounded by limp dicked assholes“  
“Shit she’s so fucking tight!”  
“I’ll be your good boy!”  
“ I’m next! Fuck I’m already hard again!”  
Eventually she’s thrown back over the control panel to the booing of most of the guards in the room. The tall guard fucks back into Julia’s anus in hard jarring strokes; his cock long and thick enough,combined with his height, to lift her off the ground. The alpha is fucked only held up by an arm around his neck and the dick in her ass. The guard turns to face the other guards to the renewed pleasure of the crowd. He comes again and is replaced, restarting the cycle in a new position.  
“Fuck fuck fuck, so fucking hot.”  
“Uhhhh, take it. Take my cum, uuhhhh,uhhhhh.”  
“Mmmmmhmmm, uh, yeah. Fucking fuck me already! Shit! Gimme that cum, yeah.”  
The group closes in. There are hands grabbing her chest and pinching nipples, digging into her belly button and tracing her abs; gripping her cock and massaging her knot. She cums spraying her seed on the guards in front of her; ass clenching down on the one in her, milking his cock.  
“Officer Edwards are you there?” The Overseer’s voice is heard through the speaker.”What’s taking so long with the outsider?”

***  
Ghouls Logan , his older sister Jo and her adopted little Carrie get dropped off by a caravan group down the road from Red Rocket. Despite escaping from certain death Logan’s excited. While he was sure she was dead by now the woman had told him about Sanctuary and he was happy to bring who would come from his family to someplace where they would finally be treated normally.  
Unfortunately for the young (mentally)man, they don’t exactly get a warm quiet welcome.  
He’s making jokes with Carrie, a very intelligent 13 year old, when the ground begins to shake. Before Logan can completely turn to the source of the noise he’s slammed to the ground. His head explodes in pain and Logon shakily opens his eyes to stare into the animal eyes of a deathclaw. Logan shakes in fear from beneath a white deathclaw, barely able to yell at his sister to stop when she pulls a gun on it.  
“R-Run! Get help!” He whisper-shouts, relieved the deathclaw doesn’t immediately rip out his insides. His teeth chatter as the beast’s long tail wraps loosely around his neck as it turns around on him. The deathclaw is tamely sniffing and nipping at his pants and crotch. Logan reaches up and touches his head to make sure there’s no blood. He can only hope there are plenty of stimpaks or med-x at least, he definitely has a concussion.  
“Wha…?” The deathclaw rips a hole in his pants releasing his flaccid member. “hh-He-Hey! Sto-!” The monster starts to lick and suck at the ghoul’s limp cock. “Uhhh, what are you doing?”  
Logan can only gasp as the deathclaw wraps a long tongue around his dick and squeezes. Its as if the deathclaw had been trained to suck cock. Its tongue stroked and massaged his member like the hand of a professional good time girl. The wet muscle moves on his cock like a snake slipping down until it’s laving at his balls. “Ehhhh? Ah,uh, wai-ttahh! St-st-stop, fuck!”  
The tongue throbs around his dick and balls as one sending waves of pleasure through the struggling Logan. “Fucc...uhh!” Logan’s cries slurs to distressed moans when the white deathclaw starts to lower its razor toothed mouth over his dick. It swallows around his cock, tongue uncurling and curling tighter before dropping down to his taint. Logan is out of his mind in disbelief and pleasure; the deathclaw’s head is bobbing as it deep throat and rims him at once.  
Logan cums when Snowy puts the tip of a clawed finger in his ass, hitting his prostate as the beast swallows around him.  
“Wah-Ah-uhhhhhh!”  
It’s at that moment two men and Jo appear to rescue him. Jo, gaping when one of the men, a muscular blonde, runs up to the deathclaw and shouts, “ Snowy! No! C’mon Snowy lets go!”   
Amazingly the deathclaw releases him and hurries over to the shouting man, immediately slobbering over his face and neck like an over excited dog.  
***  
Julia and Preston make it to the outskirts of what Preston identifies as the Diamond city area . A firm Julia convinces a dead on his feet Preston to sleep and actually rest. Preston manages to sleep reviving him thoroughly enough to give a pro-deep throat: sucking her down and swallowing around her with practice and patience, his thumbs digging into the vee of her hips as he bobs his head and gags on her massive length.  
“Fuck, Preston, babe. Mmmmhhmm, yeah.” Julia’s hands go to the back of his head, she’s grunting, stopping herself from thrusting against his wickedly moving tongue and bucking her hips.   
“Mmm, fuccKKKKk! Yeah, you’re good at sucking cock, Mmmmm,”She cums when he moans around her, looking down to see his eyes closed in pleasure, one hand having left her waist stroking his own dick until he came on the floor beneath her.  
They’re smiling and flirty and appreciative of each other's skills thru two more run-ins with raiders before they have to retreat from a battle with mirelurks and super mutants.  
Finding bodies of men and women half eaten but definitely raped and desecrated is a harsh reminder of reality. The commonwealth is more shocking than she thought and Julia is becoming more and more home sick.  
After multiple shoot outs, Julia and Preston come across Hangman’s alley.  
They hadn’t even been investigating. Julia passes the door and raiders start shooting. It's only after Julia and Preston have killed them all, freeing several captives that the dickgirl realized this was a slave trading post. All the captives are children in various states of undress, surrounded by enough dead and caps they almost don’t have to say it. Rochelle or Sammy as the raiders called him, confirms the truth though. He’s an odd boy. Julia thinks he’s definitely not human, having a synthetic alpha scent with a too clean perfect sprinkle of freckles across only the bridge of his nose, no bruises despite the shape of his clothes and the blood and bodily fluids, and a quick easy grin that was completely inappropriate for the situation. The boy looked about around 16ish with a head of curly dirty blonde hair and blue eyes,   
This outpost captured families on the way to Diamond city. They’d sell and rape the women and children, training them as sex slaves for the wealthy and the larger raider gangs. Wolves still sold double in the underground it seemed. All the children there were lucky enough not to be sold at the last ‘trade party’ and were going to be kept as pets until they died.   
The survivors were all in bad enough shape Julia even had to give the ones that weren’t already wolves (or other, what the fuck?) the bite to force them into healing when the chems ran out. The fact that mostAnd that was more frightening then the bite working like that without sex, running out chems, almost losing the people they tried to save.The collars around the children’s necks name them and the chains keep them still for Julia to free them one by one.  
Julia first frees Skylar ,an older teen alpha male the raiders had beaten and drugged and tied up in a corner opposite a turret. Skylar, underfed but with the gangly muscular body of a teen jock, had parchment pale, spiky black hair and sad blue eyes.  
He was the only other kid they had seen before Skyler had seen them with Sammy. The young man had dragged his broken body to a hidden latch in the false shack floor to what had been an underground parking lot turned slave trading base. There they found the others in various states of chains and undress, all drugged up to high heaven and beaten regularly to keep any defensive efforts at bay. Even the fully clothed but bloody sleeping child (identified as Haven the youngest) with light golden brown skin and curly gold hair, was missing an eye and was sleeping in the giant dog pen at the center of the lot. The floor of it, covered with hay and bones; with a Doberman and a bloody mutant hound had been snuggled up with the barely clothed thin blonde omega girl Rianne (older , creamy skin bared in a ripped tank top her tiny pink nipples hard from the cold and a tiny ripped pair of shorts that don’t cover hand shaped bruises or cuts) chained to the floor with a collar around her neck. Jinjer ( a synth like Sammy) was naked and tied to a mattress in a corner, gray eyes blank. Her red hair is spread out and cut half haphazardly, dirtying the ground in scattered tufts. When Julia releases her there are a pair of scissors stabbed into the bed near the torn skin (was that skin) of a shoulder and cum leaking from between her legs. Sammy immediately focuses on trying to revive her while she frees the others.  
The last two almost hadn’t made it having been shot in their sides when the raiders realized they were being attacked. Robby and Lulabelle are the two survivors she had to bite. Betas now, who were sold into slavery to clear their parents debts. Apparently a common enough practice in the commonwealth that Preston took them at their word. Robby is a handsome teen of medium height with wavy brown hair and brown eyes, naked except boxers and tied to a generator from being recently beaten. Lulubelle was a curvy older girl with short black curls, chocolate skin and brown eyes, shackled to a wall with changing holding up her legs spread wide open for the room to see the cum leaking from her pussy.  
Julia having decided to not depend on the chems couldn't really tell what they'd been given but considering that moving and talking helped drained the fog from their eyes she was grateful they didn't have to worry about finding more than addictol to administer. Jinjer was the last one to wake, body cumming to life from Sammy fingering her, almost immediately after Julia finally hears theslick wet noises from where Sammy is hovering over the girl (fuck it) and goes to investigate. Julia tries to calmly comment that there's no message like Kitty and Clyde described when talking about the O.O.P.S program only for Sammy to nonchalantly answer that it was because they weren’t Gutsy but Synths (1 for Julia for putting it together). And that's the point Julia was ready to leave and just guide them to Diamond City.  
Sammy shows them notes on buyers; maps showing where to jump caravan’s out of Diamond cities line of fire. Announcements for the constantly cycling shifts of raiders, making sure to remind them to travel in small groups, dress as civilians when trading, and to be thankful as treat for their hard work and number of captures they’re keeping synth kids as cum buckets and personal whores. There are similar notes about the other children, even Haven, the 12 year old boy they intended to collect ransom on. The parents were killed in a shootout, having discovered the location of the alley. First sending in hired thugs then coming themselves and failing.  
Of course the group now wants to join Julia’s pack.   
They thank her and Preston and ask kindly (led by Skylar and Sammy) to be let into the pack. Julia’s hesitant. She tries to reason it might be better (if they’re joining her pack) for her to take them back to Sanctuary (or Red Rocket or Oberland or someplace not here on their own with Synths and Raiders). But they’d had it all figured out.   
When she asks about medical attention they point her toward Jinjer. Jinjer, now dressed in a white coat and thin torn jeans, is quiet and shy hiding behind Skylar, but confident and knowledgeable enough. Julia feels somewhat comforted that the little group has a medic already.  
When she asks about further defenses because she and Preston just can’t stay ( they can’t, the CAN NOT),they point her to Sammy who becomes deeply and creepily enthusiastic and technical about stripping down what was essencientlly a sex dungeon and torture chamber, and doing the same for nearby raider hideaways. They would use their supplies to strengthen their walls, building turrets and building up a settlement in spiralling levels. The beds and farm plots, resources, would be high and protected; people, the work spaces and the markets, heavily guarded with sentries at and above every entrance. A pulley system that was pretty much an elevator; the ability to cut off any floor that's been captured by the enemy; the ability to see trouble a mile away; and again, turrets everywhere in a tower of safety. He'd be working with Rianne on construction and architecture. She’d come from a family of carpenters and they'd (dreamily, desperately) already discussed if they ever got free they would build this together.  
When asking about farming : Haven would be farming with the seemingly docile dogs. No scavenging for the time being. Lulabelle knew enough about handling weapons and armor she’d already repaired enough of the broken armor and equipment from the wreckage around them that all of the group were fully equipped and armed. And she planned on keeping them that way without dipping into Julia’s and Preston's rather new collection of weaponry; some of them were trophy pieces but still...  
Skylar had grandly (and a little naively ) bragged that he'd have the proud job of guarding his pack with Robby at his back. The slightly younger teen responded by grinning and stating he'd rather farm but guarding with his pack at his back was just as good.  
The group was so close, the relief when they looked at each other was palpable. Julia momentarily forgot the unease she didn't want to admit she felt about the teenagers. They had been planning their freedom this entire time! Then she asked who would be the leader she fully expected them to say Skylar or Sammy, only to be told they’d decide things by vote; outside of following the rules they use in Sanctuary of course.  
She takes Sammy and Jinjer aside.  
“ Listen, I'm not trying to assume... but do you need to go back to the institute? That's where you're from right?” She’s not trying to make enemies and the synths were here against their will; It's perfectly reasonable to believe they might want to get back home.  
“We’re where we need to be...and I don't want to leave my pack.”   
That was all that was said about it before they joined the others for a dinner around the campfire.  
Julia choses to look away when Skylar starts fucking Lulabelle fingering her while she eats until she put down her bowl to climb into his lap, pulling her pants down just enough to ride him. She’s about to say something when they don’t move away but looks up to find Robby holding Jinjer’s feet together to form a hole for him to fuck into as she spoke to Haven about what to grow. Rianne propositions Preston who kindly but firmly declines before declaring he’d take first shift guarding a post.  
Sammy, who had actually found a pencil to draw up plans, nods at him before releasing himself and starting to masterbate while working. She eats more of her own plate before attempting to stand, intending to tell them just about the same. The world spins, then darkness….  
Julia wakes in darkness, her vision slowly adjusting to the sound of soft whining moans and wet slick movement. At first Julia thinks she’s dreaming. The scene in her foggy mind is similar to what happened before. Sammy is naked (he wasn’t naked before was he?) and fingering a whining Jinjer on a thread bare mattress, the red of the girl’s poorly cut hair (she’s offered to help fix that didn’t she?) spread across Julia’s stomach, warm breaths puffing across her abs.  
CLANK! Clink, clink, clank, CLANK!  
Julia tries to move; hazily surprised to find her arms shackled to the wall behind her.   
“Maa…..” She tries to kick out to get the attention of Jinjer and Sammy to find her ankles chained open under Jinjer’s squirming body. The synth is pressing into Julia’s hardening dick as she moves; Jinjer releasing a sensual omega scent that sent spikes of head down Julia’s spine. Julia tries to dislodge her by bucking up only for Sammy to lift his face and growl at her, eyes black with red pupils and a burst of too strong alpha pheromones.  
Synthetic and fake the scent was concentrated, even drugged Julia recognized the imitation of stereotypical alpha and could guess what it was for. Julia almost freaks, the recognition enough to clear some of the fog from her mind, but she hesitates. These are just kids who were abused and this isn't a normal situation. They seem convinced this is the way they’ll be pack and this is just a dream.  
“Ahhhhh….Are you going to be her alphaaaahhh…” Her attempt at speech surprised him , the corners of her vision becoming less clear as he continued to pump out his scent. Suddenly in this dreamscape Sammy turns back into the same teenage boy that was crying for help and guided him to his friends. “ Are you mates ?” It seems to make a sick sense that if some unknown institute would create wolves they’d do so in pairs. That they'd be built with conflicting images as well as unfair.  
“Oh ,Yeah I could be...but I’m not actually designed like that...I’m just trying to get her up again. She lost charge while we were moving you. Heh, The instincts programmed; I just don't have the knot. It’d be better if you did it though.” Had she really lost charge? But she looked so young...and fresh… Sammy’s musk blended with hers.  
“What? No I'm not you ! If you’re close then it'd be better if you’re really pack if you did it!” Of course Julia can feel herself blush. Where would a robot get a pack?   
“Ahhh, ah, haaa, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah, ha, ahhhh, haa, ha hhhhaa ah!”  
Julia bites her lip, nipples hardening as Jinjer’s moans rise in pitch.  
“You aren’t planning on making us your pack?” Skylar’s voice whined from the side. Julia forces her head to turn, dragging her eyes to the side. Skylar’s naked, eyes on her tits and a hand around his dick.  
“N-No I’d loved to have you in my pack but…” Its hard to finish the thought, Skylar suddenly releasing a cloud of alpha pheromones, heavy with desire.  
“Really?” A nake Rianne appears beside him, twisting her own nipples and licking her lips,” I thought you'd try to separate us and sell the synths.” Her arousal drips down her legs mixed with cum, Skylar's seed and new bloody bite marks along her shoulders.  
“No! I wasn't planning on it really “  
“...”  
“You all want to be here...I just is there anyone of...you that has family left?”  
“Oh,” Lulabelle seems relieved from where she’s leaning against the wall to make out with Robby, “Only robby and he's not going back.” Robby nods from where he’s sucking at her tits.  
There’s more idle chatter as the group moves to lie around her fucking and making sure she’s drenched in their scent. She knows they’re attempting to force a pack bond.   
Her vision fades to black and she can only hear their voices for a bit. Haven, the little boy with one eye had taken the dogs outside after eating with them around the campfire. It seems as though they all know Diamond City is near but none of them trust leaving the settlement. The group seem to quickly have it in their heads that they’ll easily get this place up and running and can defend it (with their help) against the super mutants, mirelurks and raiders surrounding them. The flirting before this seemed like nothing. It was easy to ignore because they just saved them, but still...  
Julia wakes up tied up ,blindfold having slipped off and bared her face to the ceiling lights of the parking lot once more. Her vision is still hazy, blurry, going in and out. She can feel more than see and she feels almost nothing except frightened and sensitive body hot and wet with sweat her muscles ache her dick is hard hard enough she's already popped a knot ;her cock is wet with the pre drooling from her dick. She can feel a spark of panic and her heart beats in her ears. There’s darkness...   
" ahhh ah ahh hahaha ahhhh ahhh ah ahh hahaha "  
Haven plays kazoo against the wall.   
Julia dreams.  
She’s dreaming of skull fucking Clyde’s mouth, running her hands thru his brown hair as she bucked against a wickedly dragging tongue.   
" Good oh fuck fuck oh fuck good good shit ohhh!"  
"Mmm,Maaaa", Too small a hand grips her hips to stop her moving and she opens her eyes to stare into the blue pinpoints of Sammy's.


	12. PaUse

" Mmmmm mmm mmm mmm mmm'' There's a head bobbing up and down, up and down blurry and glowing in front of her. She can’t tell exactly who is sucking her, her body alight with pleasure. Her nipples are hard and pointed as she writhes. The wet flesh of a mouth once more surrounds her dick, nipping teeth dragging lightly, sending an explosion of pleasure pain heat through her. Julia looks up to see a thin naked body backed by lights face in shadow.  
"Ahhhh uhh uh! " A thin hand has wrapped around her cock to guide it into a tight wet pussy, Julia gripping the person’s hips as she unwillingly bounces them. “Unn, uh, uh, uhhhhhh!”  
“Grrrrrrrr, bark! Bark! Bark!” The Super mutant mutt , previously docile and quiet, was in the corner, tearing into the corpse of a raider. The massive maw grips a limp wrist in a long sleeve and yanks growling when the cloth pulls. It barks before starting to nip at access material, ripping before biting into the flesh of a cold palm and yanking.The flesh didn’t rip, so much as the cloth did, the monster dog tearing thru as though it had packaged meat under its paws. The hound licked at the blood sluggishly rising from the corpses.  
Sammy’s eyes meet Julia’s as he swallows around her dick, a hand on her knot where he couldn’t take her, instigating a moan before he starts to roughly jerk her. The strength of his fingers is between velvet softness and slick callouses, used with ease and surety. Sammy’s grinning mischievously much more human than before; licking his lips while devouring Julia with his eyes.  
"C'mon alpha Julia ,” And Clyde nor Kitty had called her that. “Don't I need to be marked with your cum?” Julia feels as though her orgasm is ripped from her, she shoots her realease all over Sammy’s face. He’s panting,staring down at her as her vision clouds and fades….  
Julia thrusts her hips, dreaming of Kitty riding her, feeling the wait of her big ass, imagining the bouncing of her breasts as she twists her hips, tears of pleasure in her eyes and too fucked out to think. In her vision Kitty’s whining calls grow louder, more desperate as she tightened around her; but when the body on top of her shakes in orgasm Julia finds herself fucking up into a writhing Lulabelle. Lulabelle’s rubbing her own tits , rolling her hips in long wide circles before getting off of her.  
" mmmm fucccKKK, kit...." Breaking the illusion seems undeniably cruel, Lulabelle opening brown eyes and leaning back, hands behind her head leaving her breasts to move freely.  
"Alpha Julia please ah so hard! " Lulabelle cums around her a second time and Julia unwillingly spends her seed inside of her. Cum spills out around Julia’s dick, there’s too much for Lulabelle to keep inside. Crack! Abruptly Lulabelle is sucking Robby while riding Julia, her pussy and mouth a death grip unwilling to let the members leave her body. The constricting stranglehold of the younger woman’s pussy forcing Julia to cum. Sammy cums when Julia does; eyes flashing from red to blue and back.  
"UH uhhh slurp mhmm " There’s a fantastic vacuum feeling surrounding her cock. Julia gets harder and harder and it feels like she should have come by now. Her eyes are closed against bright light and she’s struggling to open them while groaning in pleasure. Bucking her hips into someone’s mouth. She knew this feeling.  
"Mmm Good... boy, mmmm clyde... "  
" mmmm, heh eh" There’s a sharp nip at her thigh, "Clyde huh?" But the voice is Clyde’s.  
Julia dreams a sunlit bedroom, sweet smelling sheets, and overlapping moans; of coming awake, up to the tight heat of Clyde swallowing around her ; of gripping the sheets of the same bed where Nate is right beside her, arm around her neck, eyes on Kitty’s breasts as she rides him. A memory from years past; Clyde bobbing his head until she cums then climbs up to kiss her, mouth filled with her seed. Kitty cries out in the background, sounding oddly distant. Nate is...  
"Nate mmmh Alpha...alpha " There’s snickering beside her before someone takes one of her boobs into their mouth. There’s also a loud smacking noise as if some had brought food and was chewing with their mouths over. Julia opens her eyes finding the doberman loudly licking a bloody bone...

***  
Bam!   
“Ah, M-ma-masterrr…” Clyde slams Patrick against the dinner holding him there with a hand on his neck while he ripped the man’s pants down. He takes the man’s belt and ties his hands together, shoving Patrick’s face against dirty brick.  
“Stay.” Clyde releases himself, groaning as he takes a hold of his dick, glaring at Patrick’s shivering ass. Patrick’s ass is surprisingly juicy smoothing into a muscular back. Patrick meets his eyes whining over his shoulder, “Pleaase…”  
Clyde grabs his wiggling ass, sliding his dick down the man’s crack and groan. He thumbs open the cheeks so he can watch his dick slip across Patrick's hole pressing in once, twice, before squeezing the healthy cheeks together around his hot rod and thrusting into the warm valley of flesh. “Ahhhh”  
Patrick moans and Clyde stops to slam him against the wall again; breaking Patrick’s nose. The man cries out in pain, tears springing to his glowing eyes as his face heals.   
“Don’t you fucking say another word. Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?”  
“Ma-Mast!”  
“Shut up already!” Clyde rams his dick into Patrick’s dry hole, the younger man crying out in pain. Clyde immediately starts a fast pace grunting in pleasure. Patrick is tight as though the night before hadn’t happened. His cries of pain not betraying the heavy drooling of his bouncing cock. Clyde groans adjusting his angle so he’s hitting Patrick’s prostate every few plungling thrusts and continues.  
“You fucking bitch! Mhhhmm, who do you think you are? Getting off on blowing me in front of your fucking mother! FuuccCKkkk, uh uh uh” Clyde growls out, leaning down so he pressed flush against him, “Did I tell you to come untouch?” The tight heat of the man’s ass got even tighter, gripping him as id Patrick didn’t want him to leave. It almost made Clyde want a knot, so he could knot this pussy without bringing Julia into it.  
He’d smugly commanded Patrick to give him a hand job in the diner; Patrick had sat with him in the booth, distanced from where his mother was cooking and out of her line of sight. Clyde had sat leaning back, knees spread, with his hands behind his head pillowing it as he talked to Trudy. He wanted to test Patrick so Clyde was pleasantly surprised when the horrified and blushing man got down under the booth to blow him. It's been good, his mouth wet hot and stretched wide around his cock and got even better when Patrick started moaning around him. Patrick of course seems emboldened by his response enough that he tries to deep throat him too quickly, taking more than he can take and choking when trying to swallow around his cock.  
The sudden explosion of pleasure from Patricks constricting throat is too much. Clyde stops yelling annoying anecdotes from his journey across the diner to grab Patrick’s head and start pounding into his mouth. He came grunting just in time for Trudy to come down with his plate of food and ask where Patrick went. Clyde had grinned and answered evasively; perfectly happy to be a little nicer and encourage more ambitious behavior out of the man. Right until he’d pulled him up and seen the dark stain of cum on his pants.   
“sssSSor-Sorry Master,” Patrick is moaning, tears having dried. His face is blissful from the waves of pleasure searing his body. His nipples and dick are both hard pleasure pain points sending sparks through him whenever Clyde reaches around to stroke or pinch. Clyde growls, bucking his hips harder intent on fucking Patrick to orgasm.  
Patrick cums spraying the wall in front of him and whining. His tightening ass finally pulled Clyde across the edge. Clyde fills him, growling before his eyes glow. He turns his head while thrusting his still hard cock into Patrick. Trudy has caught them, rifle pointed at Clyde’s head. She pulls back the safety.  
***  
"Slurp! mhmm " The sound of sucking grows louder as the darkness grows brighter, "mhhh goood alpha..."  
"Uhhh ahh hahaha uhhh uh ha ha ha unn! "  
Rianne, completely naked and revealing the thin outline of block lettering curving along the inside of her hips, is playing with Julia’s knot while a topless Robby eats her out. Julia tries to speak but a muscular leg goes over her and she looks up in time to see a naked Sammy’s ass sit on her face. Sammy pinches her nipples together, molding her boobs into a hot valley he fucks into. He buries his dick between her breasts roughly thrusting again with her face in his ass, kissing a giggling Rianne who is gripping and jerking her with both hands now. It doesn’t seem long until Sammy pulls back and cums on her tits. Rianne squeezes Julia’s knot and Julia can’t stop herself from cumming hard on the girl’s tits, the splurts of her seed flying high enough, some even lands on Robby’s already soaked face. Julia is still dazed; doesn’t know what she’s saying or anyone else.  
"Ha ha be ...a good alpha….fuck…. pussy ...baby"  
"Heh he - ahhh ah ahh!c-cly-uhhhh! Sounds fUn! "  
There’s another spot of blackness before she wakes up from the wet heat surrounding her cock once more. They have to be keeping her hard. She’s on her feet, holding on to the hips of the redheaded Jinjer , watching her dick piercer her pussy with every wet slap; there’s a tattoo above the crack of her ass much like a tramp stamp, a bar code ending in SRB underlined by a wealth of green vines and red holly. The skin around it is shiny and red and Julia presses into it unconsciously. Jinjer, who is being throat fucked by Skylar, red hair gripped loosely in his hands, squeezes around her bucking her hips and moaning for more.  
"Gah gah gah gah gah guh! "  
Julia dreams of Nate. His soft expression the first time she gave him pussy; His hand on her shoulder as they stood before the police after the bite...His assurance when standing before the tribunal...Kissing Kitty at the grocery store for the first time.... putting a collar on Clyde...  
"I love you" Clyde had said looking up into her eyes. He was actually kneeling, ready and obedient. Crack! A slide eases into the sound of a fork scraping a plate.  
Haven was eating dinner and smiling up at her from his place at the campfire, clean and eating.  
Her vision swirls and goes black once more. When she wakes Skylar is kissing her. When he realizes she’s awake he pulls out of Jinjer, so Jinjer can kiss her as well before pushing them both backwards onto concrete. She swings a leg over Julia’s hips, arching to rub the slick member against her pussy before Skylar grabs Julia’s dick and guides it into Jinjer.  
Once she’s taken dickgirl cock to the hilt she rolls her hips groaning at the size of the cock splitting her open. She leans forward holding her ass open with one hand. Skylar enters Jinjer’s ass, grunting; fucking them roughly untl both speed and escalating force until they knot her, Jinjer’s eyes rolling to the back of her head when they cum. Then Skylar pulls, pulling his dick out of her ass to force his way into Jinjer’s pussy beside Julia. It makes the already hot tight hole too tight for both of them and both Juila and Skylar’s knots form and they fill the bucking female between them with red alpha eyes, snarls and growls.   
They’re all fucking harder in faster the air fill with the wet rapid sounds of sex.  
"Uhhh ahh hahaha ahh hahaha uhhh "  
"Good oh feels Good oh fuck fuck I’m cumming "  
"Good shit yr so fck good fck keep you here forever yeah "  
"Fuck fuck fuck yeah take it take it"  
"Oh oh fuck oh fuck fuck oh oh im cumming i "  
Thru blinding spikes of pleasure Julia hears a recognizable uncontrollable moan. She tosses her head to the side to see Preston, fucked by Sammy with Lulabelle riding his face.  
Haven is putting the dogs in the dog pin.  
Rianne is arching between the wall and Robby, holding the wall for balance while Robby fucked her. Robby has a long leg over his shoulder, hand on the thigh with his other hand pinching a swing pink nip.  
" uhhhgg, you relize mmm for this to be more than sex fuck I would need to knock 1 of you up " Julia was hoping one last warning to scare them. The few seconds her vision clears Julia notices a symbol painted in red on the floor.This is old shit , she thinks, maybe if I talk about babies they will change their mind. All this and Julia still can't stop moving her hips The desire to fuck is too much.  
" This; fuck so fucking tight; this is a really old way of doing this, mmmm"  
Jinjer comes around them again milking their cocks for seed. Julia cums kissing Skylar, biting his neck bloody. Skylar cums growling in pleasure.  
Julia’s vision goes back out but now there’s music from the radio ; light from the candles and the world has changed.  
Julia is now unchained ,fuckig into Rianne. She’s squeezing her the back of her neck with Rianne holding herself open. Julia easily rolls her over and commands she holds open her knees, crying out. There’s a moan, then chanting. Everyone of the rescued group is around them.  
“ Knot me, knot me, knot me please! Fuck! Not me alpha Julia!” Rianna’s eyes roll to the back of her head; she cums right as Julia knots her.  
"Oohhhh fuck "  
"There now we have a proper pack between our pack the treaty is in place you'll support us and we'll turn this into an honest settlement"  
They kept them like that for a full 24 hrs to make sure the pack bonds took. Once Julia’s head was clear and she confronted the group. They smugly pretended they were confused; this was the way they’d been taught to make deals with werewolves; it was even in the data banks of the synth children (and Julia didn’t want to touch that. It was definitely something she didn’t let Preston in on.) Julia quickly cut that line on that conversation and concentrated on hardening her voice.  
“If you’re going to be one of our Garden Settlements, here what you need to know…”  
***  
Kitty does manage to pip call Clyde. He’s coming, it looks like he might pass thru a Mystic pines but he’s unsure. She tells him about Cricket, and her plan to sell werewolf cum right before her pip boy goes black.

***  
Codsworth makes it to Graygarden with less trouble than he thought, having paid attention when he was warned not to travel at night. In the daytime human and ghoul travelers mostly avoided him. He’s greeted warmly, and questioned thoroughly by the leaders of the community. After hearing that he’s been upgraded and modded by the pack of their new allies White wants to interface with Codsworth. To share information, one alphabot to another. Codsworth agrees and plugs his extension into White’s port before opening up a wireless link.  
When Codsworth and White completely interface they begin to share data at a rapid pace, their extensions and ports sparking with static. Eventually White can't hold back and opens the link to all handys in the area. Suddenly half a dozen minds join as Codsworth connects to all of the green house. The resulting group interface causes the robots to release the extra energy in an external Energy field. The Greenhouse is attacked during this. The energy field protects them from taking any damage. Not one machine even turned toward the noise. The connection breaks as they ‘cum’ over-loading and shutting down as one. The energy explodes to kill the attacking super mutants. Once online Codsworth advises White he’ll stay in interface with White until Julia returns.  
***  
Julia and Preston continue their journey to the castle. At first it's even more quiet then before. Then it falls into a similar experience to what it was before. Fighting for Justice; Saving people: then being on their way.  
Great bonus, the commonwealth is large and empty enough that saving someone is straight outta a comic book to many. Julia and Preston are offered a fair amount of thank yous that involve one of getting a blowjob while the other takes look out and then switching. A perk Preston doesn’t take as a given, more interested in saving people and clearing out entire raider groups of scum, but it's not something he turns down if the rescued is willing so Julia learns to take advantage when she can. She spreads the words of the Minutemen and the Gardens and cums down many a throat.  
Its not enough to shake the memory. Nothing stops the memory.  
Julia actually tries to call Clyde several times without being about to reach him. She would think she’s getting blown off but knows he wouldn’t actually stand for it. They’re too far apart.  
Julia has a nightmare. At first it's the usual. The cryo tank, the bombs, tied up and at the mercy of raiders then...  
Kitty is kissing her and begging her to spill her ‘milk’ for Shaun. Her tiny hands are stroking her ginormous alpha knot and playing with her pussy. She can’t speak, can tell her how good it feels or ask her what she means. Julia finds she can’t move at all and the sudden feeling of discomfort only grows when Kitty continues as if she hadn’t heard her. When Kitty never looks up into her eyes.  
A faceless little boy eating cereal and milk flashes before her. She can’t move and he doesn’t answer, just pouring more milk.   
Kitty, uncharacteristically cold, commands a horde of faceless synths to put her in a milking machine. They hold her down to put some kind of white tube over her dick, suction cups on her nipples and even a white horn shaped dildo(she’s too afraid to think what if it's not a dildo) into her pussy. The tube has too little lights at the tip both green and blinking. The cups have needles filled with a purple liquid posed and ready. The tube and the cups all have tubes leading to different tanks labeled milk in different colors. Suddenly she can hear the sound of a Brahmin in the distance. She hazily tries to turn her head to find it when she’s actually strapped into a chair. The needles pierce her flesh and release the liquid leaving Julia feeling ...nothing. The additions start vibrating at once only for Julia to feel nothing. She can tell she’s being pumped but nothing happens on her end except the low sound of static. Just Kitty and the machines checking the tanks and the tubing. The world is narrowed down to that.  
The dream ends when she is rescued by Dewy, his roar heard in the distance and shattering everything.  
Julia wakes up at the broken down red rocket gas station she and Preston had decided to rest in.  
Preston is crouching under a window, gun drawn and in the shadows. His eyes are across the street but he knows she’s awake.  
“Good you're awake, there's a horde of super mutants across the street.You see them?”  
Supermutant and dog walk past the window.  
“I see them.”  
It's a long fight but they kill the super mutants before moving on.

The rescued ghoul is taken back to Red Rocket where a Mr. Gutsy (who introduces himself as Corporal Guy?) and little Carrie waited for them. Jackson and Rhett question the little family: How did they hear about Sanctuary? Are they looking to settle down? How do they plan to make a living?  
When Logan explains he, obviously, leaves out the part where he’s one of the raiders and focuses on Kitty’s invitation to join the settlement.  
He’s worried when that doesn’t seem to clear Jackson’s suspicious expression. Instead it's as though a cloud of rage as obscure him; His eyes look past him as the man clenches his fists.  
“No, Kitty is alive...And you’re not going to want to tell rumors like that if you actually want to live in Sanctuary.” His words are cold and biting but Jackson still doesn’t look at him.  
“Er, Noooo...no, I-ah…” Logan’s taken aback by the sudden chill in the room.  
“Don’t say it again Private. That’s an order.”  
“Wha?”  
“I SAID DO NOT SAY IT A-GAIN PRIVATE!You understand me? Say it, Private! NOW!”  
“I Won’t Say it again! “ Gulping, Logan looks from Guy to Jackson,”Really, man...I RAN, I don’t know if she made it or not…”  
After getting a bit of a break and food Rhett sends out a colored flair before walking Jo and Carrie over to Sanctuary. Really he’s taking Jo and Carrie to talk to Sturges, knowing now everyone will be willing to build a family in settlements like theirs.  
Sturges is excited at the prospect of more settlers; even if he did give them a hard stare when Jo mentioned Kitty’s supposed death. Jo, a big busted ghoul with long shapely legs, is trained as a medic; which is a great boon, especially when expecting children. Logan, who he’s told is also a ghoul, is described as youthful and already trained as a guard. Carrie, a small girl with curly black hair , dyed neon blue bangs and an oversized Nuka Cola limited edition backpack , is old enough she can help with the crops until they get more people. Jo and Logan even have a working pair of cb radios. They won’t tell them where they got them from but Jo is more than willing to get more as a member of their settlement. Yes, Sturges thinks they’ll fit in just fine. He just has to tell them about Happy Hour…  
...Back at Red Rocket Corporal Guy is helping Logan and Jackson bond. The robot is using his middle eye to play a recording of Jackson and Marcy fucking.   
“ oh,uhhh,uhhh,uhhh, fuccckkkk! Ugh, uh,uh,uh,ha!“  
Jun had brought the woman for a massage during happy hour as she’d been behaving recently. The ex-raider hadn’t bothered with any oil just pushed her down stretching her in different positions as she guiltily tried to cover herself before fucking into her.   
“ Shit you fucking loose bitch! Fuck! Shake your ass for me just like that! “  
Jackson and Logan were masterbating to the image of Marcy riding Jackson, moaning wildly, shaking her ass and hips as her tits bounced. Guy was helping the ghoul out, making a loose fist with a lubed rubber hand for Logan to fuck into.   
“ Ah, ah, ha, ha, hah, hah, hah, hah, unnnnnnnnnhhhhh!“  
Jackson thrust into his own hand, mind already far aways, as he thought of all the ways he could make this work.  
***  
Julia takes the castle.   
She and Preston have cleared out and helped many different settlements. It was tough but they had even found a lead in some underground railroad. So when they make it down to meet the other minutemen she’s prepared. She’s got this; its do or die. And the ever reliable Preston has her back.  
Julia didn’t expect it to be quite so...heroic. She’d met Preston and some other surviving Minute men at some ruins outside of the actual building. The takeover seems quick and painless at first. Building back defenses and helping set up operational living quarters. Julia notices the eggs just before it happens. They’re attacked by Mirelurks before evening. First, the one’s hidden around the collapse walk and the hatching young, next, a red screaming slimy little thing Preston refers to as a King; and lastly, the spewing nuisance that was the Queen. They chase her around the castle with Preston backing her up . At the end Julia stands triumphant over the bodies of the Queen, the King and a Razorclaw.   
Preston had started at her, open mouthed, over the body of another Razorclaw dick so hard it was pointing at her through the gore.  
Julia celebrated with the Minutemen. They won; they’d taken back the castle. They drink into the night until she and Preston leave the party for privacy.  
It's been a long time in coming. Heavy knowing looks and glancing touches culminate in a rush to undress each other as quickly as possible. Julia and Preston are naked before they make it to a bed. They head to the beds they set up before they were attacked, almost empty except one comrad trying to sleep. Preston practically knocks out the poor guy when he doesn’t leave fast enough.   
Julia lays back on the cushioned surface, feet spread and panting. She’s stroking her cock in fast twisting jerks. Preston stares at her for a moment before diving in. Preston is stroking into her sloppy wet folds, easily finger fucking Julia while holding a thigh over his arm so her hard nipples and cock head are constantly rubbing the sheets. Her hot cock is hard between her stomach and the bed.  
“Oohh,mmmh, yeahhh, mmm! Uhhh, yeah, fuck me baby.”  
They into each other's eyes as Julia guides his cock into her throbbing pussy. Soon she’s falling to slow building pleasure, Preston fucking into her in slow deep thrusts. Sweat beads the flesh of her breasts. Preston starts grunting, moving faster, ready to cum. His hard member pounds into Julia’s spongey insides.  
”Wait... cum into my ass”.   
He pulls off of Julia for her to turn around, presenting her ass to him.  
“Damn girl” Preston groans, rubbing his slick dick across the flesh of her ass. He forces his cock into her tight dry hole and groans as he’s engulfed. He can't help the rapid bucking of his hips.  
“Ohhh yeahh! Mmmhhmm, Preston, fuck, give it to me!”  
The pleasure spirls higher and higher until they fall over the pinnacle. Julia cums, spraying all over herself and the bed. Preston cums right after, filling her up.  
***  
Days at Star lit Gardens start with Maddie and Daddy fucking the twins. Father and daughter grunting wildly as they pound into their partners; the twins, screaming in pleasure as they have their pussies destroyed. Maddie and her father fill the girls with several loads before they sit down to eat together. Once Maddie has fixed every one breakfast they separate to finish their assigned work before lunch. It's only been a short time but Clyde is dearly missed. With every fucking his words ring in her mind. So when the first new settlers came creeping in she knew just how to induct them into the pack.  
The first four newbies come close together.  
Right after a breakfast of fried cornflower mole rat wraps comes a woman.  
A lone wolf and another alpha, the pale black haired woman with shaved sides and a top knot called herself Anna. Anna has tattoos of sprawling scripture down her throat and arms. She states she's been trained as a guard; It’s obvious she’s a fighter despite a short statue because of rippling muscle and abs. From her leering at the twins and the cold shoulder the woman gives her father , Maddie assumes she doesn’t like men as much. She’d worry about having a dick if it weren’t just for this one time.  
Anna doesn’t even display the careful distance or the overate aggressive sniffing Clyde warned her about but that doesn’t deter Maddie. Almost as soon as they’re alone Anna starts a fight for dominance that ends with the woman getting fucked in the ass by Maddie’s alpha cock. Maddie has a foot on her head to hold her down as she fucks into the woman’s struggling asshole until she’s boneless and knotted on the diner floor. Maddie then fucks her again with Anna’s face pressed to the floor, arms held behind her back as she drills into her ass. Maddie reaches around to the cursing woman’s front to slap and pinch Anna’s clit. Anna cums, squeezing Maddie’s member and setting her off. Maddie knots her, groaning and filling her up before yanking her up and biting her neck. It's a short time of being knotted before she’s small enough to slip out. She stands over the older woman stroking her hardening cock until she cums on her face.   
Then after showing Anna around and leaving her to discuss guard rotations with Nettie, a man comes. He’s tall, sporting multiple facial piercings and freckled , with a short curly blonde fro-hawk shaved at the sides. At first due to odd lines in skin, his black and grey eyes and the very clean lines of his facial hair Maddie is almost worried Matt was a synth. But the man is half starved and in grief (“M-My wife! My Kids! Gone...”) and she puts the thought out of her head quickly. Despite the piercings, Matt is a handsome but unassuming face and he easily agrees to work in the fields with Lottie as a farmer for the time being.   
She gives him a tour of the settlement before taking him into the diner, easily pinning him on the stairs, one arm around his neck and jerking him off. His cock isn’t hard when she starts but it's only a few seconds before he starts groaning and moving into her touch. Matt cums surprisingly quickly. He doesn’t smell like a wolf or much of anything except Maddie and himself. Something fundamentally pleasing. Maddie doesn’t even realise she’s filled the air with her pheromones; the cloud thick enough that it fogs Matt’s eyes. She pulls out her dick and rubs off between his thighs, marking him with her cum, before taking him to Lottie.  
Fifthteen year old Tomas comes toward dinnertime when everyone’s slinking off for some before bed fun. The boy was hard to spot, dark skinned with a buzz cut and stealthy. Nettie missed him but Anna caught sight of him. He’s being chased by Slavers and he’s desperately throwing molotov cocktails at them as he runs. When Nettie can spot them in the distance she signals for Lottie to aim. Lottie, their best resident sniper takes aim and easily kills two of the three that were after the kid. The last guy promptly turns his jeep around not bothering to shoot back or locate the sniper. The boy’s grateful but snide with a bit of a know it all attitude. He reminds Maddie of asking for a little brother as a child.  
***  
“Aaww fuck! Mmmmmm, mmmm, mmmhmm, mmmmm,ah,ahhhhh,yesssh,fuck, General please,uh!”  
Julia fucks Preston while watching the sunset. She has him bent over the wall facing the ocean with a great view of the commonwealth pants down and moan They’d come up here with a basket of food for a private picnic when they’d started to reminisce about the people they saved together and then Julia’s four fingers deep into preparing Preton’s muscular ass for her massive cock.  
“Oohhh fuck! It’s coming. I’m going to fuck cum, yeah, keep going keep going fuck yes, shit!”  
She pops her thumb into his rim, finally popping her whole hand into the cursing man before her. Who knew the way to get past all that earnest hero worship would be to massage Preston's prostate until he cums dry.   
“Uuuhhh,fuck,baby, ahhh,mmmmhmmm!” She fucks into him, eventually gaining speed and force until the only thing stopping him from cumming is the tight grip of her other hand and her order not to.Then she eases her arm out of him , wiping off before taking her dick and pressing in.   
“Ohhh fuck General mmm mmmmm Uhhh! “  
They both groan as her cockhead presses against his asshole; the head popping in but still too tight to go further. She starts to see-saw her hips, fucking him into her hand, pushing in more and more until she can see the bulge of her dick pumping in his stomach. Julia now fucks him slowly and lovingly, groaning as his insides squeeze around her dick. Preston moves with her moaning in pleasure, turning his head back to kiss her when she speeds up. She allows him to cum again when she knots him inflating his stomach with her seed.

***  
Sometime later after they turn on the settlement’s radio tower (Clyde had asked them to wait until they had at least 6 or 7 settlers other than him), Starlit is attacked by raiders. The raiders are led by the survivors of the men who were after Tomas. As much as she liked to tear the men apart, she doesn’t bother with letting them get close, having every one shot attacked before they hit the wall.  
There’s enough raiders attacking that she sends a flair into the air for minutemen help. They arrive just in time to kill the leader and clear the bodies before leaving When the settlers clean up they find a body they assumed was missed   
As soon as they try to lift what looked to be a corpse it screams in pain before passing out  
They’ve captured a raider that was trying to drag himself to freedom on broken legs. The raider is a young looking junkie named David. He wore his glasses in combination with large goggles,various piercings and overalls; He had black curly hair tied up in an elaborate mohawk that looked suspiciously well cared for and was long enough they shook him down for hidden items. Of course he had lock picks, knives, bladed knuckles and even a stimpak hidden in there. After a few punches the man even claims he was trained as a doctor. Knowing he could be lying, they put him in a collar and chains, tying him so he can’t leave the diner area. Maddie fucks him during the after battle interrogation.  
She, Charles Nettie and Anna try to find out if there's a bigger group coming. Asking questions like: Why was Tomas so important? Will they be attacked again? Was this the entire group? The man tries not to answer seeming used to torture. Anna and Charles beating him up doesn’t get a worthwhile reaction. Nothing does until David feels Maddie’s dick from where she’s holding him down and freaks. Maddie almost apologizes before David slams Nettie breaking her hand and tries to escape.   
“Oh no, now you're going to be making that up to use for a long long time.” She has Anna and her father hold him down while she opens him up on her fingers with only spit as lube. After she’s able fit two fingers in without stretching further she rams her dick into his asshole. Maddie forces herself balls deep, his ass convulsing around her as he cries. David is sobbing as she rapes his ass eyes closed in pain. He gasps in horror and starts to beg when Maddie shifts her position until her cockhead is pummeling his prostate with every thrust. He cums, shooting but the release is brief, his hard cock not going down at all. Soon every spear of pain is threaded with burning pleasure flashes of light going off around the edges of his sight and David is coming, again. He’s pretty fucked stupid when they turn him over and continue. Anna forcefully rides his face while Charles and Nettie fuck to the side. Nettie using her healed hand to brace herself against the counter as Charles creams her pussy.   
Anna cums on David’s face letting him choke before getting off of him allowing Maddie to watch his drenched face toss and turn as she fucked him. She can feel her knot coming as his body writhed beneath her.  
“Swear your loyalty to this pack and I’ll consider letting you live as more than a bitch for our pleasure!” She could feel the power in her bite, the ability to rip out his throat without thought. This little pussy thought he could disrespect her, hurt her pack!  
“Wha-aw fuck shit uhuhuhuhuhhhhshit man youre tearing me apart fuck fucking cum already!”  
“Say it or think of this as your last meal.”  
He’s fucked until he’s sobbing. Maddie’s alpha cock is still ramming into his prostate with every thrust. He swears loyalty to Maddie and her pack when he cums legs shaking. His still hard cock is ignored as he’s bitten. Anna looks at her with a bit more respect. Maddie makes him her first omega. He’ll be fed and treated with respect as long as he does his job this is his second chance he doesn’t have to die ( Clyde warned her against killing every raider-telling the tale of Rhett and Marcy) but If he tries to leave, Maddie threatens him, they’ll put him in a pillory for every one to use. She doesn’t tell him Clyde already promised them one. Or that she’d had her father put the signal on the radio to alert him they had settlers.


	13. First one there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heated glance at Diamond City and following the road away. Clyde's keeping his promise; Kitty's getting in no matter what; and Julia might well be a folk hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All previously used tags apply

The new little pack in Templars bluff had decided to try for a baby.  
Clyde had implied it would be easy when speaking to Jacob but Cindy Bluff is not pregnant yet. Cindy’s starting to get a little depressed despite being constantly distracted by the suddenly active sex life. Jacob was fucking the woman near constantly with vigor he hadn’t had in years and she wasn’t knocked up three ways to sunday. The beta was starting to wonder if there was something wrong with her. If despite her husband’s assurances Cindy worries they’d been duped and that wasn’t something being a werewolf could fix.  
Jacob was fucking Cindy in the field, pants around her ankles as she held her self up with her hoe. He’d just cum in her and was reaching around to finish her off when they’re attacked by raiders. Jacob sends out a howl for help surprising their attackers but not deterring them. Suddenly two people dressed as Minute Men arrive.  
“Hey heard you could use a hand!” a male voice calls out in greeting.  
“Tch Raiders” The confident scoff of a woman.  
A red headed woman and a dark skinned man join the shoot out, sending up a flair for even more minutemen to arrive before killing all the enemies in the immediate area.  
Julia smugly introduces herself and Preston. They recognize Julia from Clyde’s word. Jacob and Cindy thank them, Jacob, a bit more eagerly than his wife.  
When Julia and Preston are about to leave Jacob pulls Julia aside. “Hey, uh, Ma’am? When is Clyde coming back? I need some help from a fellow wolf.”  
“Well... I’m alpha. I’m sure I can help you out.” Julia’s aware her voice becomes more cold.  
Jacob, intimidated by the red of her eyes, tells her of Clyde’s promises; that he was promised children would come easy but his wife isn’t pregnant yet and it's starting to make her question things. Joining the Minutemen is one thing. He doesn’t know if he wants to follow a pack that lies about babies.Julia, of course, is a little frustrated with Clyde but doesn’t give that to simple beta in front of her. Instead she decides to ‘help’ out in the way she’s sure Clyde planned to.  
“You know what, yes I can make absolutely sure you knock your woman up. You won’t even have to do it again with Clyde, just me and your wife.”  
“What?”  
“Go get your wife” Julia doesn’t add any base in her voice, doesn’t even use alpha voice. She waits until Jacob gets his wife then Julia releases enough pheromones to put the new wolves in a sexual haze. She starts off kindly kissing husband then wife, wife then husband while clouding the air with desire. The couple starts to get hot, undressing and stripping on their own.  
Julia undresses and then guides the horny couple into position. Julia bunches up bedding behind Cindy’s back and under her head so the woman is in an awkward hand stand. Cindy is laying so her ass is in the air and her shoulders barely touch the bed.  
Julia sits with her knees on either side of the woman’s head and guides her dick into her warm wet mouth. Cindy, not used to deep throating, chokes. She can’t take all of the alpha’s massive member, but Julia doesn’t try to push further. She’s content to see the bulge of her dick in the woman's throat. Jacob is standing behind his wife guiding his dick into her pussy; Fucking in with abandon once Julia gives the egar man the signal.   
“Hah! Ha, ha, ah, ahhhh, ha, ha, hah, ha, haaaa! Ohhhhhh! Ha, ha, hah! “  
“Oh Damn baby so tight! So good! We’re gonna put a baby in you. Yeah! “  
Cindy, primed from earlier play, cums quickly; Her tightening cunt pulling her husband over the edge. Julia continues to fucking into the married woman’s convulsing throat.   
“Take it yeah this cum is for your baby, Yes, just like that. You’re going to need lots of wolf cum for your baby to grow.” Julia grounds out hands circling Cindy’s neck, gliding over the bulge of her dick.  
“ Uh, gah, gah, ah, uhhhhh, ha, ha, ah, gghhhh! Ooohhh, mmmm,gah, gah ! “  
“ MMMhhhmmm, Be a good girl and take it all. This cum is for the baby, fuck. Yeah good girl “  
“Oh fuck yeah baby! Cindy I love you ! Uhhhh, Uhhhh, uhhhh fuck! Yeah baby! “  
Julia uses her pheromones to keep Jacob and Cindy cumming, fucking into the woman’s mouth unitl she explodes. Julia knots the woman’s mouth making sure not to completely block her air flow.  
The three of them keep fucking until Julia’s knot goes down by which point Preston had come to investigate and joins them. They fill all Cindy’s holes with cum-Preston in her mouth, Julia in her ass, and Jacob in her pussy.  
At the end of it Cindy’s stomach is inflated with cum. The woman has been fucked stupid and lays in a puddle of seed and soggy sheet, rubbing her stomach.  
“My baby, cum for my baby.”  
When Preston and Julia are leaving a caravan passes thru; this one with a doctor. Are getting Cindy cleaned up Jacob has the barely conscious woman checked out. He’s pleased to hear she’s pregnant.  
***  
Kitty still feels like she’s starving despite Cricket giving her plenty of food. She knows it's the downside to being a claimed omega. Kitty’s heat will come soon and she’s missing the cum of her pack. Her body’s still adjusted to taking advantage of being surrounded by wolves. All that cum that feeds her in more ways than one. Feeling the expansion of forged pack bonds in her own hot wet core as everyone grew closer and feeding the physical need for nourishment at once. It was heavenly. But the reality was, all the orgasms in the world don't help to do anything but slow actual cum starvation. If she didn’t fuck she would die and if she didn’t eat she would die. It was a downside to being a wolf.   
So when she tries to get into diamond city starving and cum hungry it's not really a surprise when things once more end up looking a little sexual. At least that is what she later tells an angry Julia. When she tries to get into the city, she finds a woman named Piper locked out, the guards are refusing to open the gate for her.  
She is apparently in trouble with the mayor; the woman sees Kitty, hears her attempts to ask for help, and tries to take advantage. Swiftly telling the guards she’s a trader there with shipment for the local merchant.A guard asks what Kitty was selling.  
Kitty’s hesitant but Piper has pretty much gotten them in by telling the guards that Kitty is a 'private merchant'. The disbelieving guard turns toward Kitty and asks, “Oh yeah? What kind of merchandise ?”  
“Um, Fury Fever; Always a hot time! ?” Kitty answers questionably. She has no idea what to say and is too hungry to think about it.   
“Fury Fever, the lube?” Piper asks, surprised.  
“Lube?”  
The guards and the Mayor (who has come down to question them now) whisper among themselves. Kitty hurry's to tell them '”I asked Piper to help me sell in Diamond City. I'm glad she agreed since I don’t know anyone here.” Might as well , Since the other woman did get her into this. The guard closest to the Mayor freezes at that.  
“Miss Wright is helping you?” The Mayor asks. More furious whispers before the man steps back.  
Piper glares and whispers, “Why’d you tell them that Blue?’  
“Alright”, the Mayor smiles graciously at Piper,” We just need to sample some product and then You can be on your way.” The guards rush them, forcing them to their knees. It's a little obvious even to Kitty’s heated mind that there’s some implication she missed here but she’s too hot to say anything. The chief stands in front of a struggling Piper and takes his cock out. It's already hard from the thought of her warm wet mouth. She tries to turn her face away but a guard behind grips her jaw, thick digits pinching her nose until she gasps for air. She gags on the dick that's immediately jammed into her throat. Large hands move her head back and forth, while the officer fucks her mouth.  
Kitty’s in a similar position, the guard in front of her has gloved hands in her hair , thrusting into her mouth while a guard behind squeezes her breasts. Piper and Kitty are undressed to catcalls, guards throwing out dirty things they’d like to do to their bodies. Their hands are curled around throbing dicks that fuck into their grips before being replaced.  
When the guard in Kitty’s mouth explodes pouring sperm down her throat, he’s quickly replaced. Foggily Kitty can tell this is going to be trouble. This group is full of wolves. It's a pack and the deputy is their leader. She can smell the heavy musk of the upcoming rut. Another guard moves into position in front of her, with a longer thicker cock and a guard moves behind her. Then, there are hands on Kitty’s ass, pulling her cheeks apart , revealing her ass and pussy. Her flesh is squeezed and pinched before manly digits are forced into her holes. She cums on those fingers again and again, moaning around betta dick.  
Piper’s frustrated moans vibrate around a guard’s penis. The guard responds by groaning and pulling his dick from her mouth to slap her cheeks with it then shove back down her throat. Behind her a guard eats her ass; his tongue swirls around her ring of muscle until it feels loose and hot.  
The guard behind her closes her legs and fucks her thighs until his cock slips inside her pussy ;pounding her in earnest until he cums. The next guard pulls her up by her ankles fucking into her while she’s holding her self up and bobbing on the dick in front of her.  
“Fuck! The Reporter bitch is so tight!” another guard replaces last grinding into her; grabbing Piper’s arms for balance.  
After being throat fucked by multiple dicks Kitty is thrown over a bar-like area, knocking over several registers. When they turn her around to fuck into her, guards filling her back and front, Kitty sees Piper getting fucked by a robust guard in the seat of a chair while the guards surrounding them come on her face.  
Those guards are soon replaced by the men the other guards refer to as the Mayor and Gatekeeper Sullivan. They lift Piper, the chief easing his large alpha dick in her ass to the cheers of his betas. Once the cheering and insults have died down the mayor, anti climatically, takes himself out of his pants and slips a thick short member into Piper’s pussy.  
Kitty’s moved, ass pierced by a thick cock with a guard filling her front. Two more guards join them, one fucking Kitty’s face the other masturbating with her hand. When the one in her throat cums the nearly fuck drunk omega realizes that the guards eyes are glowing. All the guards are wolves and in rut.  
...Pip call….Pip call...Pip call  
The pip boy rings shocking everyone. For just a moment all the guards freeze. Kitty attempts to end the call but ends up answering, cumming around the hard dicks firmly seated in her pussy and ass.  
“Kit kat, baby, are you and Clyde alight? Clyde’s stopped answering my calls.”  
“Shit!” the guards start thrusting again, slowly but ,picking up speed,” Clyde’s good.”  
“Oh, don’t tell me I interrupted you again.” Another guard comes up clamping a chain on her nipples, the sting making her pussy clench around moving cocks.  
“You haven’t interrupted anything, oohhhhh!” They’re fucking into Piper roughly, Sullivan cupping and squeezing Piper’s breasts.  
“Listen, I promise I’ll be with you in Diamond city soon. I can’t leave you and Clyde to deal with your heat alone can I? But there are some settlements needing our help first. Can’t leave them to die. What kind of alpha would I-*POP! POP!STATIC!* Sorry sweetheart, gotta go. Love you! CLICK!”  
A few of the guards recognize the pip boy and fiddle with it until its recording Kitty and Piper being fucked. It's set on the counter to record the rest of the orgy.  
A guard has Kitty flat on her back as he’s fucking her ass. He’s nudged on his shoulder and eases back so another guard can crouch down at Kitty’s head. The new guard shoves his cock down Kitty’s throat , gripping her under her chest to watch her boobs bounce as he pounds her mouth. Her flailing hands are caught and wrapped around thrusting cocks.  
After one guard cums in her ass, Kitty is lifted and dropped into the lap of another guard who is sitting in one of the chairs behind the counter. She’s leaned back against it, each thrust knocking her into the counter and causing her a flailing scramble for purchase against raising pleasure; the chair rocking loudly beneath her. Kitty hears Piper moan before looking up to find the other woman settled in the lap of a guard next to her. Piper barely has time to grip the counter before she’s being fucked into it.  
Kitty and Piper moan into each other's mouths, kissing as they’re bounced on the cocks of two guards. The guards grips on their hips are bruising as they cry out to the jeers of the men watching.  
“Fuck, fuck, I can’t!” Piper’s overcome with pleasure, the overstimulation overwhelming and she can feel an edge of panic start to take, “I can’t take it! Uhhhh,uh, ah! It's too good! Fu-fuc-fuck, fuc,fuckkk! Fuck, its not okay! Ahhh, so hard! Yesshhh! Fuck, Fuck no!Oh yeah! Mmm Mer-CYYYyyyeah!” Piper’s body shook uncontrollably as she came again.  
“Shhh, baby” Kitty’s words are slurred with pleasure, body in bliss from almost all needs being met. “It's okay…” She leans into Piper’s space even more, kissing her firmly while releasing her pheromones. Her eyes burn amber when she draws back, Piper’s eyes glassy in turn. The guards let them go so she can climb over Piper nipping and sucking her way down the reporter’s writhing body. By the time she’s nibbling on the other woman’s pussy Piper had taken her cue to start exploring Kitty’s folds with her tongue.  
Piper and Kitty end up in a sixty nine position while fucked by the guards. The women are eating each other out as they’re fucked in the ass. A guard’s balls are slapping Piper’s forehead as she’s moaning into Kitty’s pussy lips. The feel of Kitty’s tongue on her pearl is too much and she cums.   
At one point they’re both dragged in front of Sullivan, fucked in the ass as they kiss around his cock. He fucks their mouths in turn cumming on their faces as they moan into each other, nipples bouncing with the thrust of the guards behind them. Piper’s lain on top of an fuck-drunk Kitty, head pillowed in her breasts as she’s drilled from behind. The guards keep rotating positions; fucking and fucking them until they cum on their faces. It feels good but Kitty’s not even close to satisfied. She still feels like she is starving for it. She feels feral; desperate. When less and less of the guards start coming to fuck her she releases her pheromones once more.   
The added pheromones ramp up the action; several of the guards lose control and turn into full wolves.  
Kitty and Piper are jumped by giant wolves. Long tapered wolf cocks are forced into their pussies as they’re pounded by feral guards. The wolves bark and howl as they fuck the women into submission. The first few wolves are dragged off of them by Sullivan when they try to knot their pussies, instead they’re guided into their assholes. They are forced to present as wolf after wolf sniffs over them licking the cum out before mounting them like dogs; pounding them until they knotted them with the still human looking guards taking turns fucking their mouths.  
By the time the women are released into Diamond City, Kitty has drained them of their cum, leaving multiple wolves passed out at the entrance and being helped away by the next shift. She does stop to talk to Sullivan on the way in.  
“ So you're that ‘trader’ Piper was talking about? Something tells me she’s pulled the wool over my eyes again, am I right?” The fog is clearing, her body absorbing the cum and giving her energy. Kitty is still embarrassed though.  
“ I am planning on trading here. My supplier gave me a lot of product as well as what I already had to trade. I have other reasons, but that wasn’t a lie I swear.”   
“ Is that right? No bull? Well, if that’s the case, let me put a down payment on some Fury Fever. Something tells me with you in town we’ll need to stock up.”The man laughs and Kitty laughs with him. She looks him over,  
“So...were you really not going to let us in? You don’t seem to dislike Piper that much.”  
“Heh, If it were up to me, we would have just let the both of you in, but the mayor’s calling the shots. And, well, you saw how mad he is.”  
“...Well, if he’s ever not calling the shots...call on me ,sometime. I’d love to introduce you to my alpha.”  
***  
Clyde groans before rewinding the video, He’s almost to Diamond City, only having stopped to answer what he’d thought was a cry for help. Instead it'd been raider’s lying in wait, having already killed the poor settlers that they emulated. The raider’s base was full of ghouls as well which had taken some time. When he’s finished and was absolutely sure he’d killed everything present he’d attempted to call Kitty on her pip boy. He didn’t get sound at first but was pleasantly surprised when the grainy video message appeared.   
He was shocked when the video had started playing, even without sound, the sight of Kitty getting pounded was clear and electric. Clyde was transfixed and hard. By the time the video had sound the pale brunette was begging for mercy and Clyde had to stop. He does another sweep of the building, shooting the head of the clapping symbol monkey he's ignored , before blocking off the exit and finding a chair. Once Clyde sure he won’t be interrupted he takes a seat setting his pip boy on a counter in front of him. He pulls out the lube he’d brought at Drumlin pulls out his cock and starts the video again.  
***

Julia and Preston save more caravan guards: Brady and Spike from raiders. Brady and Spike are two older men who have been traveling together for a long time. Brady, a man in his 40’s, had glasses, a head of salt and pepper hair and a long leather coat filled with medical supplies and a combat rifle. He’s been picking up medicine on and off for years but mostly worked as an extra guard when traveling. It was fairly obvious he hadn’t had to do much combat himself.  
Spike is an older man as well; big with gray long black hair and a shallow complexion; armed to the teeth with a broken leg and clearly over packed. The man had been fine running around and picking off raiders focused on Brady until he’d been shot in the leg from behind. Then he’d quickly lost stamina trying to make the distance between him and the overrun Brady while bleeding out and shooting pot shots at the remaining raiders..   
They’d impressed Julia and Preston who’d only had to kill 3 raiders out of the whooping 12 bodies they’d looted. The caravan they’d been protecting had been the target of a surprise attack where the raiders had shot missiles from a distance hoping to kill the people, or scare them into running, separating them and just planning on looting their remains. It didn’t look like any of the others survived and if they had they were long gone.  
The two men were ready to settle down and the Gardens sounded great. It was fortune for them to cross each other's paths. Both the men are desperately enthusiastic to thank them.  
Julia and Preston both receive thank you blow jobs around the campfire; Spike seems a little disappointed when he sees Julia’s dick but doesn’t stand for Brady’s challenging look before focusing on making the dickgirl cum.  
Julia sends them to Red Rocket with a letter for Sturges.  
***  
Being in the city is like an electric shock to Kitty’s system after the quiet of the wasteland. There was noise and people bustling about, crowds around every corner and Kitty knew. Shaun isn’t here. But he may have been. The most well known settlement in the commonwealth, she will find something here. It's time to get back to business.  
Piper asks Kitty if she's alright telling her she only meant for her to bribe the guards.  
Kitty admits to wanting to keep that sorta thing in the downlow. She really was planning to sell junk for money, she has a family and her settlement isn't rich. She reiterates she’s also here to find her son. Piper’s still more than willing to help her but is skeptical that Kitty will get around the city on her own.   
After some insistantance Kitty lets Piper look over what she has. “Shit Blue, that’s old money! Valuable but more for trading than for buying.”  
Piper incredulously explains to Kitty the cap system they have now. She’s pretty confused on how Kitty’s paid for anything until now. Didn’t she say she met a trader named Cricket?   
Kitty just shrugs and states,” I haven’t had to pay for anything since the bombs. And Cricket just wanted a kiss.” Piper raises her eyebrows.   
“So about your son. Let me do an interview; Telling your story is bound to bring up more leads. Just come to my office when you're ready.” The reporter says a bit more then walks off leaving Kitty alone in the city. Kitty starts to ask around; simple small things that she hopes won’t give herself away. Where can she find a trade shop? Where can she sleep? She was supposed to meet up with some family here, had anyone seen a redheaded woman or a small boy, a baby. Nothing but brush offs and references to the guard. After walking around a bit the woman comes upon an argument between two brothers. Kyle believes Riley has been replaced by a synth and is willing to kill him outside of a public eatery. Kitty  
“He’s a synth. A goddamn synth has replaced my brother!”  
“I’m not a synth, stop it you're acting insane!”  
“ I can prove he’s not a synth!”  
“What?” “What?”  
“I can help you” Kitty bites her lip and motions with her head toward the alleyway where several guards were edging closer. “We can handle this without violence...Or at least handle it where other people won’t be involved. You are in the middle of a crowded area…” Kitty would stay out of it , it's not like anyone not involved was getting close. The guards had a good line of sight on the two of them. But the way everybody spoke about synths...it wasn’t like either of them were one but ….there’s no harem in more extra ears or allies...at the very least Kitty knew people from here would more than likely get more information from friends and family then she would. And this was going to take time.  
It may have been her ripped clothing and heaving breasts but Kitty gets them out of the street. They take her to the church she passed at the entrance; happy to greet the Pastor and worshippers who are all very interested in seeing her test for being a synth. Embarrassed, she somehow convinces them that it's something best done only in the view of the brothers and they scurry out promising at half an hour of privacy. Kitty thanks Pastor Clements before taking the men to the pew furthest from the door.  
Kitty has them sit on either side of her with her in the middle. Then she starts with Riley pulling him out of his pants and sucking him down. Riley yelps in surprise before groaning. Kyle demands to know what she’s doing. Kitty pops off of Riley’s cock head to tell them.  
“Synth’s are robots, Right? They don’t have seed. Every machine I’ve cum across has lube or something else. You’re brother can’t be a synth if he cums like you, can he?” She unbuckles her armor at her chest, unzipping enough for her breast to pop out. Kyle’s eyes fixate on her brown nipples.  
“Uh, no, no I guess not….” Kitty is jerking Riley’s cock as they speak, twisting in short rough strokes that have Riley completely distracted.  
“Riley, I know it's embarrassing, but you want to prove you’re human Right? Are you gonna be able to cum for me?” She bites her plump lips as she leans closer, deep cleavage propped in a heart shaped view. Kitty lifts a knee onto the pew so Kyle’s faced with her large ass wrapped in leather. Kitty sucks off Riley, giving him a tit job as Kyle rubs off between her thighs. Riley cums covering her breast with seed, hand in her hair as he bucks his hips. Kyle thrusts into the valley of her thighs until he spills covering the setting beneath Kitty with spunk.  
“Are you sure you don’t just want to fuck me?” A few minutes later, Kyle and Riley have teamed up on Kitty, asking her for proof she isn’t a synth herself.  
“I’ll do it?” they turn to see the Pastor who looks as though he’d been watching them for some time. The brothers are enthusiastic about his help as if he weren’t offering to fuck her for them.  
“You will?”  
“If you’re willing to go through the same test you put these two young men through I’m happy to do my part to assure you that this request is completely objective. As they said it is only fair that you are not a synth as well.”  
“Okay, um, how.”  
“On my lap,” The Pastor sits on the abandoned pew opening his clothing just enough to release a hard throbbing member. “Come, I’ll hold you so they can see.” He pulls Kitty toward him, encouraging her to strip completely.  
Kitty strips down and goes over to him. The woman does her best to ignore the onlookers and turns her back to Clements; looking over her shoulder at the man as she grabs his cock to guide it into her pussy. The member slides into her, her pussy easily taking the human to the root.   
“Ahhhhhhhh, uh, un ah.” Kitty whines, leaning back to lift her legs until her feet are on his thighs . She looks up into the eyes of Kyle and Riley; tiny hands gripping Pastor Clements arms as he holds her waist. The other worshipers have returned to join them.l They’ve started to fuck the brothers while watching her and the Paster. Riley is fucking the woman, crouched behind her pounding eyes on Kitty’s breasts: Kyle is fucking the man in a similar position thrusting in short hard strokes hands on his hips. Kitty starts rolling and lifting her hips, moaning softly a first. Her voice raises pitch when the Pastor starts to move, long dick rubbing her insides slow and deep. She’s wet so wet when he reaches around her to stroke her clit in slow circles she clamps down on him cumming. Clements starts to roll his hips in earnest now fucking up into the spasming woman and fucking her orgasm into two. Starts to pray as he gets closer to oblivion.  
“Oh oh fucccc, uh, uh uh, uh uhhhhhhhhh!”   
“May this blessing wipe the sin from your flesh”  
“Fuck fuck yes uhhhhhh,uhhhhh,its good!”  
“Pray!”  
“Oh god!”  
“Prahhhhhhhh!” Clements cums hard, bouncy hips jerking in her convulsing pussy cuming longer and harder then he’s had before.  
“Oh God!I’m cumming! Oh fuck!” Kitty cums with a cry seeming to set off the orgasm of the worshippers.  
A Diamond City Guard is behind a pillar watching with glowing eyes as he masturbates to the scene.  
***  
It's in passing that Jo sees Marcy and truly understands what Sturges meant by adult punishment. She can’t imagine how they feel after Sturges tells her what the pack bitch…? did to that poor old woman but decides it might be...better...for her to raise the impressionable Carrie at a different settlement. Especially if Marcy is a bad enough influence she’s still in chains. She says as much to Sturges when asking that he still allow her younger brother Logan to stay. Sturges agrees and knowing they won't survive on their own has Big Girl take them to Oberland with supplies and a letter requisition they be allowed to become settlers there.  
Jo is surprised and grateful. She doesn’t even question the extra box that he states was meant for her and the settlement leader only. She assumes it's just liquor when he stops Carrie from looking into it and hands it to the automatron escorting them.  
***  
Coming up to Oberland Station Jo and Carrie are surprised to find the plot of land is only run by three people: Mary, her daughter Ella, and Jonas the new guard. Jonas is a new settler of indiscriminate gender and very few words. Jonas, dressed in yellow rags with wispy curls of gray hair, had come with a passing caravan, looking to settle down and was happy to defend the settlement. Mary, the leader, is calm and reasonable with an even tone and fair rules which really reassure the wavering Jo. Ella was sweet and hard working; happy to befriend an excited Carrie. Maybe Sanctuary Gardens itself wasn’t the best place for raising a young teen but Ella is an excellent role model. The women get along instantly. Things get a little weird when Jo asks about how Mary joined the Gardens and the Minutemen.  
Mary has rum and Nuka-cola, offering to talk while Ella shows Carrie around. Mary doesn’t go into details about much, except how much Julia and Preston did for the farm before they even agreed to join the cause; how every time they so much as let up a flare the Minutemen come running to aid them. How all of their needs were met quickly and efficiently without taking over. After a bit it catches up to Jo how kindly she’s been treated by normies(both her with Mary and with Sturges and Julia),she bursts into tears. Mary is quick to try and comfort her.  
Jo cries into Mary’s voluptuous chest, the other woman holding her tightly. Mary lifts her face and wipes tears from her eyes before leaning int to press her lips against Jo’s. Then they’re kissing, laying on Mary’s bed both striped down to gray knickers. Mary kisses her way down Jo’s neck, nibbling across her collar bone to bite into the flesh of a breast.  
“Oh! Ahhh, M-Mary!” Mary sucks a nipple into her mouth nipping at the tip while pinching the other before switching. She does this a few times before dipping lower, digging her tongue into a shallow that may have been a belly button in the past. She kisses her way to tonging Jo’s folds lapping at her core while she reaches over the side of the bed. Mary eats Jo out greedily,pulling out a Giddy up buttercup Bucking dildo and sliding it into her. Mary fucks her with the toy,while lapping at her. Turning on vibration to hear more of Jo’s whining moans.  
“Oh oh fuck oh my god sweet Jesus yes lord “,Jo jerks,wetting the bedding under her as her hips lift from the mattress.  
They both look up when the door bangs open; interrupted by the automatron escort.  
Big Girl comes into the room with a box from Julia for Mary. Big Girl insists it is opened before she leaves and states she’ll be staying until Mary can provide a response. This prompts the tipsy woman to open the box right away. In the box they find a Giddyup Buttercup Marriage box : a beta cock fucking machine with radstag head and green glowing eyes. There’s a note insisting on Mary’s opinion on the machine. It seems that Julia’s made contact with several caravans; one of the caravans she’s saved had a travel trader from Good Neighbor in need of business contacts to test his product. She’s agreed to see other traders their way in exchange for caps and anonymous testing. He also knew a medic or two looking to settle down someplace smaller and homely like Oberland.  
It was a good deal but she was free to turn it down. Mary was about to relay the message when Big girl grabs her. The automatron ties the woman to the bed in her sheets spreading her legs before positioning the box at her entrance. She clicks a button on the Radstag’s head and the box neighs before coming to life, a the thick silicone cock starting to vibrate before slowly thrusting into Mary's wet cunt.   
“ Uhhhhh, uhhhh,uhhhh,uhhhhuh !''Another press of the button has the machine pounding into her, Mary struggling fruitlessly as she cums forcefully around the punishing thrusts.  
Wham! Mary looks up to see the automatron has pinned Jo to the bed beside her ;a robotic claw holding her shoulders so she’s down ass up. Suddenly a red glow surrounds the machine's pelvis forming into a thick red rod of energy in the shape of a cock. Big girl rams into Jo, immediately pummeling her core.   
“Oh oh oh gawd! Oh god! Oh god yes!”  
“Uhhhh, it's dri-llling meeee-ah! Ah ah ah haah!”  
Big Girl pounds into Jo until the ghoul passes out; letting her body slip off her dick and onto the bed. The automatron’s body clicks before Big Girl rounds the bed once more turning off the fucking machine and taking its place. Big Girl grinds into a moaning Mary, robotic arms wrapping around the woman’s waist so the automatron can better pound into her. Mary cums cunt spasming around red energy biting her pillow as her eyes roll back.   
Suddenly the door slams open.   
Once more suspicious of what’s happening with her mother and a stranger Ella has snuck up the stairs to eavesdrop leaving a drowsy Carrie in charge of dinner. Hearing her mother’s and Jo’s moans turn her on until she remembers that the robot was up here with them. When she opens the door she’s greeted with the sight of Mary and Jo passed out, naked and drooling. Lying in a puddle of their own making. She steps in only to turn around to Big girl shutting the door behind her  
Ella tries to run from the room, ducking under the automatron’s grasping arms but Big girl catches her in the doorway. The automatron doesn’t bother with stripping her, thrusting up, ripping her pants with the red energy cock; Piercing her with red energy Big Girl grips Ella’s hips to hold the girl in place as she fucks her standing.


	14. one two step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on the home front, welcome to the city, all things Julia longs to hear. Clyde and Kitty have made it to the Diamond city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All previous tags apply

Kitty explores Diamond City. Her eyes run over neon signs and lights. She walks through its fields and hears the Mayor’s speech. Kitty meets the old guy at the wall, painting and obsessing. She even agrees to bring back green paint for him if she can. She accidentally finds a school with a pair of love struck teachers. She actually takes a look at available upgrades for her weapons and armor. She buys a missile launcher. Dogmeat finds a place being the bar at the noodle shop to sleep and be fed scraps.  
Kitty takes a moment to rest and people watch at the noodle place ,and read the paper, of course. The woman finds herself amused at the audacity of Piper’s written words. Piper’s really something : a true blue reporter in this day and age. Good looking as well, she knows the memory of her whining calls as she cums will be a good memory of Kitty’s for a long time. When asking around no one’s heard of shaun or anyone coming into town with a kid. She passes a barber arguing with his mother to look into Fallon’s a local clothing store.  
In Fallon’s the owner is cool and blunt but happy to let Kitty look through her wears. Kitty ends up finding something she’d never thought she'd see sold on the street in a million years before the bomb. A special omega armor from what had been a long dead werewolf prison circus. A good way for public imprisonment for a secret minority. Werewolves weren’t public; were-criminals who refused to play human and kept making more wolves, were sterilized and made into ‘publicly owned’ circus performers never mind most captured happened to be ‘secretly’ segregated; beta working off minor charges as ‘vault-tec spliced’ performers, omegas sold into slavery or ‘married into political families’, alphas euthanized before they got a chance to become obsessive or violent.  
In all reality, if the banks had been unfortunate enough to present secondary genders right after being bit and if the one who bit them hadn't killed others attending the same party then they likely would have been blamed for the entire incident and taken into police custody to be separated for the same fates. Nate and Clyde, already being army men, saved them really. They were able to keep the paperwork shuffling between offices long enough for the group of them to get the werewolf tribunal to recognize the banks as a pack. The outfit didn't look like much at first but it was the same weave special forces used to deflect bullets and lasers; A Red Studded leather half jacket piece that buckled under her breast over a crotchless body suit lined down sides with hooks straps and harnesses for various tools (weapons). The tiny red shorts that went underneath barely covered her ass but even if something happened to them the entire thing was thin enough to be worn under more armor, she could slap something else there without abandoning good armor. Kitty paid the amazingly low cost of 12 caps to buy it from Fallon's bargain bin, changing into it then and there. She picks up one or two other pieces as well before making her way back to Piper's.  
Piper’s surprised to see Kitty but happily does the interview. When Kitty finds herself spiraling in her head Piper comforts her. She offers to join her for a bit. Kitty accepts the offer; thinking Dogmeat would either appreciate more backup or help look after the sweet Nat, Piper’s little sister. Piper compliments her outfit and Kitty, embarrassed, stutters when asking about the job. That tiny mistake seems to embolden Piper who leans over Kitty to kiss her. Kitty places her hands on Piper’s trying to stop her movements without hurting her.  
“W-Wait Pi-piper...ah!” The pale skinned woman bites her neck, doing her hardest to suck a line of hickeys to Kitty’s collar bone.  
“No.” Piper smirks up at her as she undoes Kitty’s armor and short Jacket. “Not after before…”  
“Piperrrr! I-! Uh” Piper is fondling Kitty’s breasts sucking at her nipples and tugging with her teeth,”We-what h-happened with the guar-!” Kitty’s voice is stuck between what would be her honest apologize about before (her own need to get fuck shouldn’t fuck other people) and her awkward moans of barely restrained pleasure. Piper was a reporter, not a violent raider beast or machine or a guard blocking her way and she wasn’t starving or in desperate need of supplies anymore so that couldn’t cloud her judgement. This would be bad; like Sturges bad...but she did drag the woman into an orgy. Kitty doesn’t want to think about the fact that the details are already blurry; that all she remembers is Piper shouting at the gate before the fuck fest. That there were wolves, lots of them but Piper wasn’t one...  
“Oh yeah, “ Piper meets Kitty’s wide eyes as she pulls down her shorts,”After that thing with the guards you owe me.” She kisses her way down brown skin, stopping to dig her tongue into a gasping Kitty’s belly button, before she licks a line down the other woman’s pussy. Piper ignores her clit suck and laves at hers fold, quick tongue circling her hole and devling in. Kitty drps her arms to clech at couch cushions legs shaking as the reporter starts to fuck her hole with her tongue.  
“Then, then, just this once! Ok? Nggh, ah! Mmmmhhmmmm, ah, ah, ah, ah oh!”  
Piper sucks at her juices when she cums before leaning up to kiss her nice and long. Kitty is suddenly desperate in the kiss, hands moving forward to undo Piper’s coat. She strips a demanding Piper down to eat the woman out on her couch; kneeling over her so Piper can slap and play with her pussy. Kitty adds one two three fingers, pistoning them in and out as she sucks on Piper’s clit.   
“Ahh, uh, uh,uh uh, ohhhhhh!” Piper cums shaking.   
After they rest for a bit in awkward silence they clean themselves up and Kitty asks again about Piper. After bragging on her kid sister Piper tells her about the job. How being a reporter has lost her her friends among other things. Piper tells a little too much. She gets to hear about Piper’s father , to hear the reasoning behind Piper’s strong beliefs. Helping people help themselves by providing the honest truth.  
They attempt to see the Mayor but are brushed off by his secretary Geneva. The Mayor is too busy to see them. Of course Kitty almost accidentally seduces the secretary ( a long time friend of Piper’s) with her preheat pheromones but guards remove them before things can get out of hand. “Hands behind your back!” They’re both frisked, handcuffed behind their heads. A slim red pack of tubes is pulled from Kitty’s things. The lube Cricket had given Kitty.  
They’re separated Piper thrown back into the city with a metal door slam in her face. Kitty’s shoved face first toward the wall gloved hands on her shoulders. “Hands on the wall! Spread your legs!”Kitty’s frisked more thoroughly groping hands pinching the flesh of her thigh squeeze her ass between meating fingers before her tiny red shorts are pulled down.   
There’s a soft wet nip above the swell of her cheeks; a press of teeth into her flesh; a kiss pressed against her hole. Every time she tries to turn her head a hand turns her back toward the wall.   
“...Eh, er, guys? Uhhhhhhh...ah!” A wet warm tongue licks at her, swirls around her ring of flesh before dipping in. Soon her ass is being eaten with gusto. Kitty’s whimpering into her arms legs shaking as a gloved hand starts massaging her pussy.   
“ Ah, uhh, uhhh, uhh, ahhh, nngghhh, uhhh , uhhh!” Fingers start to join the tongue she’s gasping out as her ass is smacked. The guard behind her is changed for one with lubed fingers; massaging and stretching her insides. Almost immediately Kitty’s moans rise in pitch.  
“Nngghh! Uh, uh, uh, uh, fu-fuck! Ah, ah, uh uhhhh uhn!”  
The lube tingles sending shivers of pleasure pain heat straight to her core. Kitty cums the shrieks in surprise when the guard fucks into her. The guard pounds her ass grunting with every thrust until her tight heat and the lube pulls him over the edge, filling her ass with his seed. The first guard replaces him almost immediately grabbing her around the waist to fuck her in deep fast strokes. The guard groans before reaching down to slap at Kitty’s clit.  
“Ohhh, uh fuck, uh uh uh, ahhh, ohohoh ohhh!” She cums tightening around the guard even more. The man cums in her ass before pulling up her shorts and uncuffing her. The other guard hands Kitty 800 caps ‘for the lube’.  
Kitty’s let out into an alley not far from the noodle shop embarrassedly rushing back to Piper’s office. Piper’s relieved to see her though she looks away from the woman’s sweaty face and wet thighs. They agree finding Nick may be the best of options. Of course when they attempt to find Nick the man’s missing. His assistant is worried about how long he’s been gone; She states synth had gone on a mission and never returned. Kitty’s quick to agree to attempt to locate him. She and Piper decide to go to the noodle shop and actually eat something. They hear rumors about the institute and combat zone nearby. They can't decide where to go first and get up to walk back to Piper’s office when they bump into Clyde.  
***  
The ex-caravan guardsmen come up short at Red Rocket; Jackson spotting them in the distance and shooting a warning round from a rifle that stops them in their tracks. He has Rhett and Logan surround them and bring them in. It's tense but they pass questioning, eventually all (except a silently watchful Guy)laughing about how they met Julia. Brady continues with their desire to become members of the settlement and are taken to talk to Sturges by Rhett. Sturges is skeptical but takes the moment to read Julia’s letter before making a judgement.  
Logan, the new Red Rocket Guard is off duty and exploring Sanctuary. A lot is being built up for having so few people just yet but the crops are strong and plentiful. They still haven’t opened a town shop because of having so few people but the ghoul can agree to taking the time to have their defenses in check before just letting random caravan’s into the still building, main settlement. He’s offered a room in a repaired house closer to the bridge but refuses, hoping staying at Red Rocket with the others would help build up more of the team dynamic he’d had with the old man.   
When the bell rings and he’s told by a passing Sturges about happy hour he isn’t quite sure what to expect. He’s happy his sister and Carrie are gone (and to another safe settlement, Kitty wasn’t lying) but he doubts that the women of the settlement will just stop, drop and jump on ghoul dick. He makes himself a quick lunch before going to the Happy Hour Club intent on checking it out before heading back to Red Rocket.  
“Gah! Ga-Ga-ghhhhhhh! Uh Gah guh guh uhhhhh!” He walks in to see Jun and Sturges fucking a limp Marcy over a bar stool and talking as they drink whiskey. His feet take him closer before he even decides what to say. Jun is fucking into Marcy’s pussy with wet slaps of flesh, a hand gripping the swell of her ass and Sturges is in her mouth, her cheeks bulging around his member, his hands fists in her hair. He doesn’t have to say anything. A distracted Jun smiles at him while talking to Sturges and motions at Logan to come closer. Logan pulls out his dick moving closer thinking Jun is giving up his spot. Jun takes Marcy’s hand, wrapping it around Logan’s dick and encouraging her to grip him. He groans as Marcy starts to stroke his dick with the same desperate speed Sturges is fucking her mouth.   
A door slams and Jun pulls out of Marcy’s slopping cunt to follow a sweaty Rhett to the stairway. Jun ends the conversation with Sturges, calling behind him, telling Logan to go ahead and fuck her pussy. Logan takes his place; dick sliding thru loose slick folds. He fucks into the woman’s pussy excitedly; too turned on to think about slowing down.  
Sturges eases himself out of Marcy’s mouth when Ariana comes in with Harper. The girls immediately go to the bar and fix themselves drinks. Ariana, in a newly sown tight blue dress, could be heard making fun of Harper. Sturges gives Logan a nod before he strides over to the woman, dick swing as he walks. After a few quiet words Sturges leads the blonde to a refurbished loveseat in the corner, sitting back with her on his lap. It's seconds until she’s bouncing his cock and crying out, Sturges smacking her ass as she rides him.  
Jun and Rhett have gone up stairs and the sound of their fucking could be heard down the stairs. Harper finishes her drink then leaves for Red Rocket. It's unlikely they’ll need to help but she’s prepared. She won’t fall asleep this time! Ariana had laughed at her so much last time!  
Harper doesn’t make it to Red Rocket at first. Until Sturges makes his final decision on where the newbies were going they’re participating in Happy hour like everyone else. Spike and Brady enter the Happy Hour Club and are surprised, but not surprised enough to not fuck.  
“Uhn! Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh, uh, oh, shittt! You’re so big! Fuck, fuck me!” Spike fucks Ariana over the bar, her dress pushed up so he can suck at her bouncing nipples.  
“Uh, uh, uh, uh, fucccckkk!”  
“Ahh, my ass! Ohhhhh, uh, ah, ah, ah, you’re destroying my ass, uh, uh, it's so much!” Sturges fucks a crying Harper’s ass, big hands circling her waist. Her head is in her arms as she’s lifted up until her feet are just off the ground and Sturges nails her from behind.  
“Such a nice tight pussy…”  
“Mmmmmh, yeah! Oh, you like my pussy, Dr. Brady? Yeah, so good, mmmm!” Brady fingers a dirty talking Ariana to orgasm while rubbing one off on the couch.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, what a tight fucking slut! Taking my fucking ghoul cock so good, uhhhh!”  
“Oh fuck! So many big cocks! Uh, uh, uh, its so big, its reaching my fucking stomach! Fuck, how are you fucking me so goood?!” Harper rides a cursing Logan on top of the new table which promptly breaks beneath them.  
“Ahh, uh, uh, ah,mmmm, mmhmm!!”  
“Gah, gah, gah, uh, uh, uh, gah, gagghh!” Jun rides Marcy’s pussy on loveseat while she blows Spike.   
“Shit, shit, shit, fuck! Fucking god, cum in me! Yeah!” Brady ends the hour by fucking a cumming Harper over a bar stool when the happy hour rings.  
***  
Clyde finally makes it into Diamond City with damaged armor and weapons in need of repair but few caps to buy supplies. He walks around a bit until he finds a line of shops allowing customers to use their work stops. He goes to the nearest junk shop where a woman with pale skin and black hair accuses several customers of being synths :  
“Dammit Myrna, I ain’t a synth! I was shopping here just yesterday, for crying out loud!“  
“That would’ve given the Institute an entire evening to snatch you up and replace you! “  
“You. You can’t shop here. Diamond City Surplus does not serve synths! “  
“Myrna. Got any fusion cells in stock? “  
“I’m not taking this. I’m gone.“  
“Why would you need those ?“ The woman asks, suspicious. She’s obviously paranoid and watchful, picking up unnecessary details from the residents daily lives. Clyde waits until she’s confused the guy into running from the shop before walking up to her. She doesn’ t know him which puts her immediately on edge but then he attempts to buy a fairly nice pair of shipments to Sanctuary and Red Rocket, two settlements she doesn’t know she accuses him of being a synth. Myrna tries to stop all negotiations, not wanting to sell to him anymore and pretty much screaming at him to leave unsettling all the other shoppers; even the ones used to her screeching.  
“What do I need to do? Do I need to prove that I’m not a synth?”  
“And how would you be capable of doing that ?”  
“Well I’m not going to do it out here; it's private and we can’t let the synths know we know. Do you want them to get us? Are you crazy?”  
“Come to the back” The twitchy woman lets him behind the counter. He takes out his dick. He is sweaty and musky from travel, barely needing to push his pheromones.  
“Synths can’t cum like human men, they’re machines. Make me cum and you'll have your proof.” Clyde smirks at her.  
“I knew it.You’re fucking with me! Synth!”  
“I’m not. Are you trying to make a scene? I’m offering you proof and my service as a customer. Do you not care about my business that much?”  
“Are you kidding? I live in Diamond city! Assholes like you come and go everyda-”  
“But most assholes aren’t making trade deals for their settlements are they?”  
“What?”  
“At least three settlements are going to get their supplies from me regularly. Do I need to go elsewhere? That’s a lot of future caps and good trade.”  
“You swear you're not a synth?” The woman narrows her eyes at him.  
“You don’t believe me ? There’s only one way to find out.” He raises his eyebrows and nods toward his dick watching her face as her eyes trace down his chest to his dick.  
“…. Alright… Just...Just don’t say anything!” Myrna doesn’t bother putting a sign up pushing Clyde into the shadow and looking around before waking Percy, her Mr. Handy, to take over. Myrna drags Clyde with her out of the shop and around the corner; pushing them into an alley where she can see the store front and deciding that's good enough.  
She looks at his cock, exploring him with strong fingers before sticking out her tongue to taste him, licking up the sides to slick up the strokes of her right hand. Clyde gives her a moment to take in his musk , watch her actions speed and become more unreserved. He gets a good grip on her hair and guides his hard member into her gasping mouth. He groans, poking at her cheeks and watching them bulge before starting to thrust down her throat. He loosens his grip to hold her head in place, his balls slapping her chin with every buck his hips. He pinches her nose when his cums, not letting go until she swallows. Myrna’s eyes are completely dazed; the flushed woman starts to mutter, licking her lips and touching her chest and neck. Clyde had a feeling she’d be easily addicted to werewolf cum.  
He walks the woman back to her shop where he promptly pulls her pants down to her knees to fuck her over the counter. Myrna almost drops onto the desk burying her face in her arms as Clyde hikes up her ass to fuck into her over the counter in loud wet smacks, in broad daylight.   
“Oh MY Fucking God! Fuck, fuck fuck fuck!”  
Other shoppers tried to pass them quickly, valiantly talking around her loud moans of pleasure. It's as though Myrna’s completely forgotten the reason she agreed to blow him and the only thing on the woman’s mind is pushing back onto his dick. Clyde drills into her, smirking when two Diamond City Guards come up and block the shop from the rest of the marketplace, not stopping them pulling out their dicks to jerk off, cumming on the woman’s gasping face. Myrna cums, eyes rolling to the back of her head in pleasure.  
Afterward Clyde walks the studied merchant into her home where he fucks her on her bed, yanking down her pants to pound into her pussy. The surprised woman gives a pained yelp before starting to moan, cumming again and passing out when Clyde bites her. Clyde cums in her convulsing pussy pulling back to lay the unconscious woman down and cover her with a ragged blanket. Clyde takes a breath, looking around as he cleans himself with Marcy’s shirt before tucking himself back in. He looks around the woman’s place, finding the onlything to be of interest is her terminal.  
He waits a moment to see if the woman would wake before easily slipping away to hack the computer. He finds telling evidence of the woman’s obsessive fear of synth’s and paranoid behavior. Notes on people she claims have been replaced by synths; the petty reasons she’s accusing them; conspiracy theories, etc. Two files stand out: Myrna's terminal - Plans: Anti-Synth Movement: "There needs to be a real movement against Synths in this city/ Security is useless. No matter how many reports I file, no one ever gets arrested. Don't they know all Synths are right-handed, and always eat promptly at Noon? That's HARD evidence, and I kept very, very strict records of everyone's activities in the market. I'm going to start hosting meetings. Just a few trusted people. We'll take back control of this city from the Synths. I'll need to screen everyone before I ask them. No matter how long it takes, I have to be sure. Anyone could be a Synth. Anyone."  
Myrna's terminal - Percy Maintenance Schedule: This is your reminder, Myrna, that Percy is due for maintenance soon. He's the only one I can really trust. A machine that KNOWS he's a machine. Why couldn't they have stopped there, huh? What's the point in making a robot that thinks it's human? Synths ARE NOT human.”  
He makes a note to whip up something later but uses his pip boy to hack the terminal creating a short term virus that will cause Percy to run Codsworth’s code and to start recording notes on any news that comes up mentioning the Institute, the Brotherhood, and involving the people Kitty described taking Shaun. He knew when he made it that his kid wasn't here but this is an opportunity.  
***  
Brady and Spike agree to guard at Red Rocket and now that they have more people Sturges, Big Girl and Corporal Guy help with building up Red Rocket to proper camp level. The Out Post now has ground level trading and farming areas fenced off (with the garage locked to outsiders). The second story has a common area: the open area around the rocket with chairs, a radio, and a little grill: a medical room overlooking concord direction, a dedicated food storage area and a dedicated massage room (which Sturges refused to work on after a few tense conversations about the proper use of resources that was quickly settled by a frustrated Jun), and the third story is personal housing with each floor having a small patio hosting three different guard posts. This both effectively cleared and used most of the woodland directly across the street that had been blocking the view of the statue and water tower and gave them enough room that they wouldn’t need to build more for a few more guards. Sturges insists on building with a careful speed that has them finished within days; Just in time for a melee weapon trader caravan to pass through.  
It's a newer caravan, trader family deciding to brave the commonwealth now that the minute men have returned. They don’t have a medic but the base family is doing well enough back home that the trader was able to hire six caravan guards. There’s a younger man big with blonde hair and blue eyes, in his twenties, new to being a guard who requests to see the Red Rocket medic. He’s directed to the new medical area upstairs. Brady’s alerted and goes to meet him bumping into him on the stairs. After his first real run in with mirelurks the caravan guard is dealing with back pain and he’s worried it's some kind of mutation.   
Brady is sympathetic, advising he’s worked as a caravan guard himself and he’s happy to put the man at ease. He leads the guard into a room with a long window, a hospital bed, a shelf of chems and medical tools, as well as a nightstand and bar stool. It's spare but intimidating for the guard, the room emulating what Julia requested she find in any medical office upon visitation. Brady has the man undo his armor, stacking it the corner before he’s guided to bend over the hospital bed. Brady feels down the man’s back asking a few questions about how he was injured during the attack and what did he use afterward before rolling up the man’s shirt to find a large chemical burn creeping into the small of his back.  
Brady tells the man he’s found the issue but taking care of it is going to be painful. He has a medicel that will cure it quickly but it has injected into his anal orifice.   
“Gee, I don’t know ,man...Won’t that hurt?”  
“It’ll burn a little at first, nothing you hadn’t dealt with before, I assure you. You can handle this.”  
“Alright doc, if you say so.”   
Brady guides the man to keep his shirt pulled up with his jeans and underwear pulled down to his knees to uncover his ass. The two talk while the caravan guard waits for Brady to take down a few strips of cloth and chems from the shelf, mixing them at the table before placing them on the bed beside his elbows. He talks a bit about his adventures since leaving his family’s farm to be a caravan guard (pretty much yao gao scares other than the mirelurks) and how much of an obnoxious flirt the trader’s daughter was. Brady starts by circling the guard’s rim with wet gloved fingers before curling inward , quickly prodding , glancing over the guard’s prostate and stretching him, lubing the man’s hole. The burn of it has the man gasping as he speaks, distracting him from Brady using a wet cloth to wipe down his wound and complaining about how hard it was to seem professional when the girl is always begging to be fucked behind her father’s back. Brady makes sure to nail the gasping man’s prostate repeatedly while covering the guard’s wound with a light antiseptic bandage. He stops to uncap a med-x pulling man’s hips back so his dick is pointing at the floor under the bed. Brady continues, jerking the shuddering caravan guard as he sticks him with the needle. The guard cums from Brady jerking him and massaging his prostate.  
Brady leaves the man with a wet cloth to clean himself up making sure not to face the handy eye in the top corner of the room as he leaves.  
After buying a brahmin calf (named Sue) from the traders and leading her to the pin already set up in Sanctuary Rhett walks back to Red Rocket only to be stopped by a playful Snowy.  
He ends up playing hide and seek with the deathclaw hoping to calm it down before the caravan guards got too freaked out. Rhett hides behind the bushes they hand forgone trimming and is almost caught narrowly escaping a glomping white beast. He hides up in the water tower until Snowy passes before attempting to sneak pass, running thru a field of stumps and back into the bushes. Thinking he’d made it he’s about to join a cheering logan upstairs in the rooftop common area when he jumped from behind. A yipping deathclaw dragging him backward to the sound of the ghouls howling laughter. Before Rhett could stop the beast Snowy has climbed over him, sharp teeth tearing at his pants until its tongue can wrap around the ex-raider’s cock.  
The white deathclaw licks and sucks at his dick, purring before it turns. Barking and yipping, Snowy wraps its tail around Rhett’s neck before easing down and encasing the guards cock with it’s pussy.   
Snowy start a fast pace fucking the man and doesn’t stop when Brady almost passes on the way back to his post. Brady stops, thinking Rhett might need help at first. Then he sees Rhett grunts through clenched teeth fisting his hands on the ground , legs straining as he lets the deathclaw do as it pleases. The Red Rocket medic pulls out his already hard cock and jerks himself, watching while Rhett is fucked by Snowy. When Snowy cums shooting spunk from its fat cock, its pussy clamps down on Rhett forcing the ex-raider to cum, groaning. Brady is gone when a still snickering Logan shoes off a purring deathclaw and hands Rhett a towel and pants.  
Spike guides the weapons traders, Mr. and Mrs. McMiller, to the area that will serve as his weapons shop. Right now it's just two shelves, the weapons workbench and a desk and desk chair sectioned off under the red rocket roof but it's easy to see it will grow as time passes. The couple is goodlooking, both the man and woman have dark hair and eyes, and the smaller frames expected from inner-settlement traders.   
A nervous Spike mentions that some of the guards used to travel with raider gangs when asked why an outpost was necessary. He’s surprised when the couple shockingly admits to drawing the short end of the stick when the family head was deciding to start a caravan. The family wanted them out because of too much partying. Pulling out a bottle of rum and hoping to make a good impression, Spike deftly trades with the McMillers, getting as many weapons as he could for a few caps possible in combination with Red Rocket’s junk. By the end of the trade Mr. McMiller is masterbating from Spike’s desk chair while Spike is fucking his wife in front of him. He has her spread eagle over the table, expensive dress ripped open, so he can pound into her properly. McMiller groans, stroking himself while he asks his wife if she likes to be fucked by a raider. He calls his wife a slut and a whore when she cums on Spike’s cock before he stands over her to cover her bouncing tits with his seed. Spike pounds into the woman’s tightening pussy a few more times before pulling out to cum on her stomach.  
Jackson occupies the McMiller’s daughter GiGi, a flirty twenty year old with shoulder length black hair and a tiny frame in jean shorts and flannel. After she complains that she herself has back and leg pain from all the walking she’s been forced to do now. Jackson kindly offers her a massage to relieve the pain and stress from her muscles. The girl quickly focuses on Jackson’s handsome face and cajoling tones, letting herself be guided up to the second floor massage room away from her parents. Like the new medical room this room is bare, with a hanging sheet blocking two hospital beds and shelves of what looks like medical supplies from the door. The windows and patio overlook the road and bridge distracting Gigi while Jackson adjusts the Handy eyes hanging from the ceiling corners and pulls out the body butter he uses on Harper.   
Jackson talks her into undressing, going to the otherside of the curtain while she strips and lays face down. He yells over the sheet to ask if she wants her front and glutes done as well for a full body experience. Gigi, confused but not wanting to admit to not knowing what he’s talking about tells him yes. Jackson reenters quickly, covering the girls back with a small brown towel that only just stops where ass meets thigh. Jackson starts slow; his fingers start at her temples, drums into her neck and digs into the line of her shoulder blades. He bends her arms behind her back to rub slick hands down her side, thumbing under the curve of breast and cupping warm flesh to the girl's soft moans before repeating the process on the other side. He has Gigi do some deep breathing as he pushes down with his hand following the curve of her spine to cup her jiggling ass several times before replacing the towel that had been pushed off to the side.   
Jackson reslicks his hands to rub down the length of her legs in fast tight circles, thumbs spreading the girl’s bucking behind, before starting in on her feet. Gigi is moaning his praises when the head caravan guard, Houston and Mr. McMiller burst in with a frustrated Logan on their hills.   
Gigi quickly tells off her father assuring him she’s just getting a massage and demanding they leave. She obstantantly begs to finish the massage when her father tells him that they’ve finished trading and are leaving, commenting that he didn’t give her permission to buy a massage. After a loud childish argument between the two during which Houston is forced to apologize to anything he may have said to Logan (which Jackson takes note of; You don’t fuck with the Red Rocket pack), Mr.McMiller pays the caps for the massage before leaving embarrassed. Jackson locks the door behind them, removing the towel and adding more butter to her shining ass before going back to her feet, knuckles digging into her soles as she moans ass shaking. Jackson then pulls a flushed Gigi off the table, taking down a large triangular pillow and placing it in the middle of the bed before guiding the girl to climb up and straddle it, baring her pussy for the final part of the massage. Jackson steps behind her ,opening his pants to pull out his dick. He presses into her and they both moan as he bottoms out in her tight wet cunt.  
The ex-raider fucks into Gigi hands gripping her tiny waist, grunting as the moaning brat fucks back against his thrusting member. He groans, grabbing her wrists to pull her bouncing ass onto his dick. She gets louder as he drills into her, cumming around him with a shout before Jackson pulls out and turns her over, swatting the pillow to the floor before pounding back into her. Throwing a leg over his shoulder and palming a jiggling tit Jackson roughly kisses the girl as she moans into his mouth. He fucks her thru another leg shaking orgasm before cumming in her pussy.  
Jackson later lets smug caravan guards pay to fuck Big Girl’s back compartment with Guy plugged into front, the automatron’s generic voice shorting out with every shot of cum while Guy plays projections of Jackson’s massages. The waiting guards masterbate to Marcy’s bouncing tits. Marcy whines as she rides him.” It’s so biggghhh!!!”  
They jerk to the slowly confident slutty Ariana , turning to look at him over her shoulder as she bounces her ass back on his cock. “ Uhhh, Please! Please keep fucking me! Don’t Stop!”  
There’s grunting and curses all around as the projection shows a cursing Harper folded in half, cumming, as Jackson pounds into her.   
***  
Clyde catches up to Kitty and the brunette reporter he’d heard she’d been traveling with when he asked around. He looks over Piper, she’s attractive with plump lips, dimples, black hair, a great rack, nice hips, and a tiny waist, all bundled in a red coat. Eying the woman’s ass, Clyde knew he wanted to see the little red reporter run from his dick.  
Clyde can tell from the conversation he's overheard that Kitty has a new lead but not a good one; a synth detective though, definitely worth checking out from what he's heard of the institute. It doesn't make him less worried about the mysterious Brotherhood of Steel but Piper is a reliable and active but yappy reporter, traveling with her will turn up new leads.   
He hesitates for a moment, Kitty can find a good piece of ass in a haystack but like Julia, Piper's a well known goody goody. Already you hear about Julia’s deeds across the commonwealth. He’s almost certain even without meeting her if joining the Minutemen wouldn't distract from the paper and coming back home to her sister Nat, he thinks she would join the ranks. If they’re going to work with her, he needs to seal the deal.  
Clyde interrupts the women when they’re leaving the Power noodles area, and catches a smiling Kitty. She melts into him, kissing him and breathing in his scent. Her eyes trace his face joyfully as she hugs him.  
“ I’m so happy to see you ,Clyde.“  
“ I missed you Kitten.” He smirks down at her.  
“I’m sorry, Clyde” Kitty looks down avoiding his eyes, she’s so relieved to see him. “We just! I needed to move…”  
“I understand, but you talk to me first, okay? We’ll deal with your punishment lat-!”  
“Is Julia with you?” Kitty pouts in frustration.  
“....Kitty.”  
“....Then why would I be punished?”  
“Hey, hey! We'll talk about your punishment later,” Clyde takes hold of her jaw, makes her meet his eyes,”- and then we'll deal with Julia’s punishment when we can, okay? I missed you babe.” He kisses her neck while looking over Kitty’s shoulder to stare into Piper’s eyes. Piper, seems hurt by the public display, and turns away so that she’s not watching them. He makes sure his eyes glow when telling a squirming Kitty about being careful because of her upcoming heat.  
“Wait wait you guys are wolves? Werewolves?” Piper is back to staring at them.  
“Oh yeah, eh heh he heh,” Kitty chuckles nervously, “That's probably why the things with the guards got a little out of hand…” Kitty is definitely embarrassed she didn’t think of that. She had worried that her lack of her packmate’s cum had gone to her head and had been prepared to apologize profusely hoping that would stop the argument sure to pop up about why she should never travel on her own. Considering the guards are also under the impression that she’s some kind of lube slinging hooker she really hopes she can talk Clyde into seeing the benefit of her actions for the pack.   
“Oh you didn't stage that as a surprise for me babe?” Clyde laughs, tapping the pip boy on his wrist.  
“No Clyde”, she whines,”I didn't mean for it to go down like that! C’mon” She motions to Piper,” I wasn’t even alone.”  
“Wow! Were wolves, geez what does that mean? Guys details ! I need details.” Piper is jotting things down in a notebook, scribbling madly. Kitty looks back at her embarrassed.  
“I... am not sure what to say...I’m not really comfortable with…”  
“I'll tell you.” Both women look back at a smug looking Clyde. “I'll do an interview,” Clyde holds up the paper,” You’ve heard about our son Shawn. I can tell you about wolves.” Watching Piper’s excited face light up in anticipation he continues, telling Kitty to get the two of them a room.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah her place,” Clyde snorts in the direction of Publick Occurrences,” is kinda small ,babe. Not like we can all stay there. Where did you sleep last night ? " He starts walking a muttering Piper (she seems to be organizing interview questions) following them to her building.  
“At the church.”  
“The church?” She points to a church across the way from Publick Occurrences. “Here. I did hear there's rooms at the Dugout. I’ll get us a bed there.”  
“Perfect, Kitty.” And the woman gives him a quick kiss before turning back and leaving him alone with Piper.


	15. The first time I saw D.C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia hits diamond city, Kitty meets a diamond in the rough, and Clyde works on his resources.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family split coffee on the laptop T.T Posting from phone. May be a little late next chapter.

Seeing Kitty leave, Piper finally picks up something else might be going on and tries to question him as soon as her office door is half way shut.  
“Don't you want that interview?” He reminds Piper. Smiling as she bends to get a rarely used recorder from her hiding place under the desk. Ckyde closes and locks the door.  
“Hey!”  
“No, really. So how badly do you want this interview?”  
A few Minutes later...Clyde has the woman strip, kneeling on the couch so he can finger her open while she shyly blows him. He thrusts into her mouth, pushing deeper until his balls bump her nose. The velvety cavern feels great, wet and warm around Clyde’s throbbing member. Clyde squeezes her breasts as he speeds up cumming down Piper’s throat.  
Piper swallows gamely before laying back as if finished.”Okay buddy, so about that interview-!” Piper starts only to be ignored by a groaning Clyde.  
Clyde pulls her forward by an ankle , turning her over so her ass hangs over the seat of the couch before climbing behind her. Before she can move he rams his wet dick into her asshole ,tearing her. Piper screams the pain is instant and inescapable. She can’t help but clamp up making the pain worse.  
“Agghhhhh!”  
Clyde’s grunts as he forcefully pounds into her. She’s squeezing him tightly but is slicker than expected. He leans back to watch himself enter her and see blood. He didn’t mean to tear her but Piper is clenching around his cock with a strength beyond reason... A little more teasing won’t hurt. Then he’ll be nice to her. Clyde eases back until only the head of his dick is still engulfed by her tight rim.  
“Aw fuck babe, mmm. Is this your first time?” He thrusts back in sharply, “I’m flattered.”  
“Ohhhhhh ahh fuck it hurts!”  
Clyde leans down to kiss her deeply before thrusting harder. “Ahhh! Ahh, uhh, uhhh, hhhuhhh!”  
“Don't worry I’ll take the pain away.” Clyde reaches down her quivering body to massage her pussy, rubbing quick fingers across her clit. The pain is driving her crazy. Clyde’s focus on Piper’s clit after all this has her wetter and sloppier than she’s ever been and her head is fuzzy enough she just barely realizes she’s having trouble coming up with a coherent thought. She’s moaning bucking really starting to feel it when he bites her neck.  
Piper cums, whiting out long enough that Clyde pulls out of her to change their positions. He sits in her desk chair and guides the sex stupid woman to ride him. The change of position is like a change in personality and has Piper moaning wildly, tossing her head at the feeling of Clyde’s large beta dick slamming inside of her pussy. The pain is fading quickly. Piper can’t help but moan in appreciation fucking herself on Clyde’s cock.  
“Ahhh ahhhhh fuck fuck its so much ahhhnn" Clyde nips and bites at the reporter’s bouncing tits, grunting as he pounds into her. He lets Piper ride him faster and faster until she cums again before he leans her back across her desk heffing her legs over his shoulder so he's bending her in half fuckking her even deeper.  
“Ahh ahhh ahhh ahhhh uhhhhh!”  
Clyde’s slows , boldly sticking a free finger into her drooling mouth before reaching down to massage her clit once more. Piper tightens up, yelping in surprise when Clyde starts pounding harder and faster. He doesn’t cum until Piper cums for a third time, squirting on her desk. He fills her pussy, her convulsions pulling him over the edge. He collapses in her chair a second before-  
Wham! " Hey! Piper why’s the door locked?" A bang is heard from the door before they hear a little girl’s voice.  
“N- nat?D-dont come in!”  
“I can't come in !”  
“Hold, hold on!” Piper struggles to climb off of the desk. She looks at Clyde only to see him use a stealth boy to become invisible. Piper curses hiding his clothes and pulling out a box of Sugar Pops. Pip lets her little sister in after scrambling to dress. She puts the girl to bed with the box of cereal, saying she has to stay up late to work on a new secret story.  
Clyde, still invisible, comes up behind her when she’s standing in the doorway right after shutting the door. He pulls her hastily pulled up jeans back down to her knees to thrust back into her dripping pussy, covering her mouth as he drills the woman against the room door until he cums. He leaves her gasping into wood as he gets his clothes and dresses to meet Kitty at the Dugout.  
Inside of Dugout makes Clyde think of the seedy dive bars where he’d see Julia’s band. The kind of bars he and Nate visited on leave.  
There's a thin red headed waitress in a ratty skirt serving drinks to several jeering well armed men in various shades green and leather; there's men in dark corners drinking alone and two heavily accented men arguing behind the bar. It's ill lit and foggy with smoke. As related in Myrna’s details he can even immediately spot the local radio host. Clyde doesn't see Kitty at first so he goes up to the red head.  
“Oh you must be Clyde,” she says before he can question her.  
“Clyde!” kitty's head pops from around the corner “There you are? What do you think of Scarlet?”  
“Scarlet…”  
The redhead huffs tossing her hair over her shoulder.  
***  
Wolfgang and Simone decide to check out the settlement Clyde had told him about; Ending up at Red Rocket and Sanctuary right when the Happy Hour bell rang. They’re let in quickly enough when they state they were promised trade by Clyde.  
Wolfgang walks with Sturges down to the Happy Hour club. Sturges is kind enough to give names as they go, knowing most are going to be too busy to introduce themselves.  
They walk past Logan (a ghoul) fucking Marcy( both completely naked in the street!) fucking on the side walk, Logan grunting behind her as the woman whined into his thrusts. They walk past an Automatron and a Gutsy intertwined and sparking. They enter an unassuming but repaired little house. Sturges just talks over his questions; questioning him in turn about what he’s selling and his prices as he walks and heads over to the bar.  
Rhett (the muscular blonde that had walked ahead of them into Sanctuary) is giving a loud messy blow job to Jun (Marcy’s husband?) on the love seat. Jun is naked except socks while Rhett is completely clothed. Ariana and Harper are two blonde women making drinks; one with a tiny sporty little body and the other all curves.  
Ariana rides Wolfgang, bouncing on his cock with enough force to make the barstool rock;  
She’s gripping the counter and twisting her ass into his thrusts while leaning forward to give a sloppy blow job to an older man named Spike. At the same time, the ever helpful Sturges lays Harper on her back on the counter and fucks her while holding her ankles; legs in a vee, little tits bouncing with every thrust, they’re joined shortly by a medic named Brady.  
***  
Simone for her part decides to take the free massage offered by Jackson back at Red Rocket. The woman has no idea that it ends with him fucking her into a mattress. She’s led upstairs where after a few drinks she’s undressed and blind folded. Simone can hear Jackson bang around for a moment before she can smell the incense Jackson had told her about. Then there's soft fingers against her temples, rubbing soft circles down to her neck. Jackson’s hands leave her for a moment while he slicks them with oil before he strokes down her shoulders; firm hands cup her boobs warmly stroking down her stomach.  
Then she can hear Jackson move around to the other end of the bed. He lifts her feet with warm hands smoothing oil from heel to toe, thumbs digging into her arches, giving her the best foot massage she’s ever had in her life before he’s sliding up to her ankles. Between the massage, the sensual smelling incense, and the way the oil the man used seemed to sink into her and make everything sensitive and light Simone is incredibly turned on. Jackson’s every touch seems to set Simone aflame and she doesn’t realize she’s arching into Jackson’s touch as he works his way up her calves and thighs in deep smoothing strokes.  
He skips her ass to slick up his hands once more; His firm hands glide down her spine, pushing all her air out ,thumbs pressing into the curve of her ass. He spends a short time mapping out her back firmly rubbing into the expectedly knotted areas that would be tense for any traveler in the wasteland. Jackson molds Simone's ass in his hands to the woman’s moans, groping her for a while before pressing, squeezing. The ex-raider digs into the swell of the woman’s flesh with his elbow, not letting up until Simone is groaning and wiggling her ass.  
Jackson rolls the soft flesh in his hands, smoothing down to massage where her ass meets thigh; The end of his hand, his pinky, glances down the line of her pussy one twice until her own juices are mixed with the oil vigorously rubbed into her inner thighs. Jackson continues by sticking a finger in, stopping to wad up a baggy pillow beneath her hips and fingering her now exposed pussy until she cums.  
Jackson removes the pillow as a gasping Simone turns over hand already going to his pants to release his hard cock. She blows him, guiding him to put a hand behind her head, bracing herself on his thighs. The man groans above her, pulling her off when he can feel himself about to come. Jackson yanks Simone til her ass is hanging off the edge of the bed, taking a hold of his dick so he can push into her. Simone cries out as he fills her, stopping when his balls press against her asshole. Then she’s overwhelmed by sensation, Jackson is rabbiting in and out of her in quick rapid thrusts sending an explosion of pleasure across her senses. Simone cums quickly wrapping her legs around Jackson’s hips as he fucks into her.  
The woman passes out before he cum waking alone in the room, clean and dry and covered with a blanket. She doesn’t remember the full massage just how intense the relief to her temples was, the way her neck and feet no longer ache. She makes plans to come again, dressing and leaving to find Jackson at a guard post. Happy to pay caps only to be turned down and told the first massage was free.  
***  
There’s not too long of a conversation before sex. First they order drinks. Kitty doesn’t apologize for leaving on her own, for the robots, the ghouls, or the guards but explains what happened. She’s fully prepared for his anger and disgust and only hopes that this doesn’t dissuade him from finding his son. After a scowling rejection she and Clyde about their journey to the city as Scarlet brings them drinks. They move to the rented room for the waitress to give Clyde the lap dance she’s brought him as an apology.  
Kitty admits to him as the girl strips that Scarlet had recognized she was a wolf because she wants to be one. Sure he’d accept (and Clyde could see it; as far as looks go Scarlet is pretty much his type) Kitty had told the young woman she might be able to convince her boyfriend to give her the bite. To Kitty’s surprise Clyde refuses. He stops the redhead from leaving to explain as part Kitty’s punishment (and he tries not to let frustration bleed into his voice to be as plain and clear as possible, without being too blunt), her job as Shawn's mom is being alive to find him. Not dead in a ditch alone, cum starved and gullible, or fucked dead. Kitty’s going to turn Scarlet; she’s gonna start keeping an eye out for allies and new settlements along the way like him and Juls and start building up their pack; because if it's decided she can't be trusted to travel alone(“never alone again! I mean with other people then me and Juls!”) her wolves are gonna take her place in the wasteland looking for Shawn. She won't be allowed to leave Sanctuary without his or Julia’s approval.  
Clyde guides Kitty’s bobbing head on his cock as he kisses a naked Scarlet. She pulls off for Scarlet to swing a leg over his waist; Scarlet easing down on his dick before grinding her hips in wide circles. The waitress moans as she starts to bounce, riding him until her body is shaking with the need to cum. Then Kitty bites her neck; It’s like lights go off behind her eyes Scarlet cums hard around a groaning Clyde. Once her shaking has slowed into pleasurable tremors he pushes the redhead on her back to fuck into her tight pussy until he cums.  
Clyde then leaves a panting scarlet to kiss Kitty laying back so that she can settle in his lap. He has her turn around so she can watch her ass as she rides him. After so long without his cock Kitty has the distinct feeling of coming home as she drops her pussy down on him. Clyde groans at the wet slide of it before encouraging her to move, hands spreading her cheeks as Kitty tilts forward starting to bounce slowly. He fills her completely and soon Kitty is gasping and whining like she always done on Clyde’s cock shuddering through her orgasm.  
Clyde and Kitty leave the waitress to rest as they continue speaking in the bar area. It’s agreed the only two known groups in the area that might have reason to mess with the vaults other than for resources would be the two mystery groups the institute and the brotherhood.  
***  
Before leaving Wolfgang and Simone join a crowd watching a thin brunette lead out on a leash and tied down to be fucked by a deathclaw; a god damn deathclaw! It growls and roars as it fucks her; hips stutting as it cums inflating the woman’s stomach with cum.  
Wolfgang and Simone almost sell everything to Jun who's buying it for the pack and its allies.  
Wolfgang sells a small supply of jet to Logan; all though they could tell he wasn’t buying for himself. When Simone tells Wolfgang about Jackson’s massage parlor they sell him a good amount of product as well. Jun looks over their new resources and separates some to be sent to the two new settlements they’re allied with’ and what stays for Sanctuary and Red Rocket. Both Wolfgang and Simone look over the caps and resources they have now.  
“We gotta make this a regular stop…”  
Sturges advises them, “Well, If you don’t come on too strong...and ya don’t sell to no one you ain't to be selling too, we’re gonna get some other places that might be willing to trade with y’all just ask next time ya stop by. Just try to be careful yeah? We're Going to need plenty of chems in the future.”  
***  
Kitty, Clyde and Piper decide to look for Detective Nick Valentine together are figuring out he was likely being held by some kind of would be raider gang that chic enough to pick up dumb girls. There were other areas nearby to check out: the combat zone ; the beacon for help that Clyde states is the Brotherhood of Steel. But neither of those areas would likely hold the same value once they get more information from someone who’d been a good known synth for years. They get prepared to go check out a hideaway in an old abandoned vault.  
Nick is surrounded and held by enemies.  
Like in a scene from a comic book, the synth is tied up in the center of a room staged (under a bright light) with his dick out and out of power, fedora tilted perfectly to shade the dim of his eyes.  
He’d been caught and the girl(the one he’d been sent to rescue) had fucked him in front of the gang for the trouble; to humiliate the ‘old man’. Kitty sneaks in while the others are stuck in various gun fights. The synth doesn’t respond to her whispered words even after being released, his hands remain in place and the synth’s eyes remain dull and unfocused. Finally Kitty bites her lip and just takes a moment to look at his dick. She knows what will get results.  
“I am a claimed and bonded pack omega you know? Even if I haven’t acted like it lately...I wanted to get to know the next person better rather than just fuck a stranger. Heh, but I’m close to my heat. At least this will be a bit of boost for both of us,eh?”  
Kitty lifts Valentine’s unresponsive head so his blank eyes stare at her. She undresses carefully but quickly, knowing there’s not much time. Kitty opens her jacket so her boobs bounce freely and pulls down her shorts, placing her armor and guns at the synth’s feet. Her nipples harden in the cool air as she takes a hand of his cock. It's a good size, black and thick with white silicone (she’s assuming) plating in a diamond pattern.  
Kitty assumed an armored cock would be more frightening but it's warm to the touch with the same mushroom head , veins (a blue that can be seen faintly thru the white plating), and ridges as any other. There’s even a smallish looking knot betraying that his form may have been modeled after a werewolf. His balls were smooth white spheres hairless,warm and soft. Kitty looks into seemingly frozen eyes and smiles.  
“How unkind... I’m sorry I’m not just here to save you. I do want to help you though ...Maybe this isn’t the best way to meet, but you have a lovely cock.”she leans in to whisper in his ear “ At least we get to make this fun. My name is Kitty and I’m going to ride you until you knot me in front of my alpha, okay?”  
Kitty climbs into his lap and eases herself down onto Nick’s penis groaning. She rides him with her arms around his neck, gasping into his ears. His cock swells as she rides him. She bounces on his cock until she cums and keeps going; crying out in pleasure, unable to keep her voice down. She attaches guards but seeing one unarmed woman riding the synth they don’t raise the alarm instead pulling out their dicks to beat off.  
Nick is regaining consciousness with Kitty riding him, knot inflating rapidly ; the woman orgasming again as the returning gang guards beat off around them. Nick’s eyes start to glow and his body becomes surrounded by red energy when he cums, fully knotting Kitty’s pussy. Kitty's gasping and bucking her hips around his knot still when a woman, a dog and a beta male come running into the room. There’s barely a shoot out, all the gang members (including the girl) are dead. A dazed Nick watches the beta man immediately coming to check over Kitty; the woman who saved his life.  
***  
Big Girl likes to help out.  
Despite being a military bot or maybe because of it the automatron has a good working knowledge of human biology and a desire to take care of whoever she’s working with that day. So Sturges feels comfortable having Big girl take Marcy out for a walk. He tells her about the rules Julia has in place for Marcy’s health like the robot is pet-sitting a rowdy animal.  
Big Girl walks Marcy around naked in a mitts, knee guards, helmet combo before the day heats up; Stripping her, taking her to a tree outside the settlement for her pee break. Horrified Marcy tries to argue so she can go use a toilet. The automatron just talks over her in dog talk, raising her leg over a shoulder and putting automatronic fingers on her nub “ Mr. Long said you might have a little trouble going to the bathroom.” Big Girl tells her, “I have a way to fix that.”  
The robot fingers vibrate until Marcy squirts on a tree in orgasm before starting to piss.  
Big Girl then takes Marcy to her post outside of the Happy Hour club where the automatron ties her lead. Moments later, Dewy comes up to sniff at the human woman’s ass with a dead radstag in its arms. It drops the dead animal into a wheeled crate which Big Girl pushes into the Sanctuary’s meat freezer to be cleaned and prepared.  
Big Girl hurries to make sure she’s watching Marcy as Dewy mounts the woman, huge dick piercing a tiny red pussy. The further the beast pushes in the more you can see the bulge of it in her stomach. The deathclaw doesn’t try to push is all the way unsteady growling, licking the sweat from her neck before fucking into her. Dewy breds Marcy as if he could fill her with child,  
Roaring when he cums covering Marcy with his seed.  
***  
After a few talks with Nick and Piper, the Detective gives them a more solid lead. Conrad Kellog, who was seen living with a young boy right before they both disappeared. The man had a place in the city which Nick suggested they check out. Kitty and Clyde agree for Clyde to check out the Brotherhood of Steel with Dogmeat while Kitty checks out Kellogs apartment with Nick while Clyde gets ready. Nick of course goes back to his office to reassure his worried assistant.  
Piper sticks around, not yet up to making another trip out and leaving Nat alone so soon but more than happy to go with Kitty to talk to the mayor’s secretary. This time with the intention of getting the key from her friend (who was suddenly closer to Piper then she mentioned before.)  
Clyde takes the opportunity to explore the city not sure when he’ll return. He stumbles upon a couple of places. Continuing to look around Clyde discovers the Science Center! Where, after a brief science lesson, an older big breasted ginger haired woman who introduces herself as Doctor Duff challenges him to get a bloat fly gland. He responds by fucking her up the duff. The woman hadn’t noticed (obviously too interested in hearing herself talk about science) that she was heavily affected by Clyde’s pheromones; fanning herself and taking off her coat, almost stripping as she spoke to him. Clyde doesn’t even consider not taking advantage of what's clearly offered, easily talking Duff into shedding her clothing and taking his member in hand. For the sake of an experiment. He has the woman bend over a work bench grunting from the force of his thrusts when her lover, the dark haired Professor Scara comes running down the stairs in alarm.  
“Wha-What is going on here?!”  
“Pro-Profes-!” Duff groans in surprise, seemingly snapped of a daze.  
Clyde growls, snapping his hips harder before coming into the woman. The feel of his cum splashing her inside is enough to send Duff’s eyes rolling to the back of her head and she passes out sliding to the floor. Clyde rounds on Scara, the brunette attempts to rush past him to her lover only to stop in her tracks once she catches Clyde’s scent.  
“That scent…”  
That scent was a werewolf near rut. The smell of Clyde sent shivers down her spine, her dick became hard instantly. Clyde smirks as he closes in on the dickgirl, smelling the arousal of another beta and seeing the outline of what has to be a thick cock thru the Professor’s lab coat.  
Clyde gets in her face watching her pants and sniff the air. His eyes glow as he challenges her, “I fucked your bitch, problem?”  
Scara attacks him, snarling. They end up rolling on the floor as Clyde laughs. Clyde takes her quickly and easily tearing her clothes off to molest large breasts. He forces his member into the woman’s mouth groaning as he fucks her throat. He kindly takes hold of Scara’s dick, 7in and thick; Clyde happy to jerk it roughly in time with his own pounding movements. The professor shoots as Duff wakes and Clyde ends his visit by sitting on the counter while the scientists worship his cock.  
After looking around a bit more he takes a break back at the dugout. In the end Clyde decides to check out the combat zone before following up on the Brotherhood of Steel. Now that he’s heard about it for the third time from Hawthrone over drinks while Scarlet blows him from under the table.  
***  
After getting the key from Geneva, Kitty is out with Nick talking about what they hope to find. Nick, sounding every bit the old man, complains about his tired aching joints. Kitty flushed with pre heat asks what she can do to help when they bump into Julia.  
They bump into Julia who's flirting with Piper, looking cool and clean and full of herself.  
At the sight of Kitty and Nick the woman’s cool demeanor melts away before a surprised Piper's eyes. Julia becomes red eyed and spitting in constrained rage. Kitty smelled faintly of Clyde but mostly of the man beside her juicy tits and ass squeezed tightly in leather armor and a ...a cirus suit?  
"And who is this?"  
"This is Nick Valentine he's a detective "  
"Another new friend kitty? Are you kidding? And after I could smell you all over the guards! What, did you have to suck dick to get in? "  
"Juls-"  
"Where's Clyde? I told him to keep an eye on you until I got here. How long have you been here by yourself? Shaun isn't here is he? "  
Jul stands ready to grab kitty  
"Cmon kit kat we should get you inside while I find Clyde the preheat is probably getting to you really you're probably not even carrying any money I don’t want to know how many times someone has tried to take advantage of you here…."  
"Where's my kid?" Softly but firm; Kitty has stilled, eyes on the ground waiting for a response.  
"Excuse me!" Kitty’s eyes jump to hers; her expression...  
"Youre acusing me of fucking around but it seems to me im the only one with my head on straight Im following the clues i have to find shaun and you're fucking around the commonwealth like this is the goddamn wild west sitcom what do you expect? For our baby to fall from the sky once enough people suck your cock !?! and you're mad i might have sucked cock to get into the last place anyones saw him !?!"  
"Seen him? Kit-!"  
"Yeah seen him we found out who took him while you getting blown up and chasing tail! I get you want a better commonwealth but why the fuck are you alpha? Did you even help anyone? Or did you give up on that too?"  
Slap!  
"Hey!" Nick pulls Kitty back and Piper pulls Julia back.  
"You said... you were with me when Nate wanted a child...you were with me when Nate wanted a second...you said 'this is our child' when I gave birth, held him and took pictures with Clyde...where were you?"  
"..."  
"Where did you look? Even clyde looked asked around other vaults...do you have anything?"  
Julia doesn't say anything tearing red eyes away from where Nick's hands held kitty back from her.  
"Where's dogmeat?" A yip answered her inquiry from nearby.  
"I'm taking him back to the garden. " She turns to leave.  
"Why don't you wait at the ‘Garden’? Clyde or I will come find YOU when we have Shaun, at least if you haven't gone on another epic journey."  
"Fuck you."  
"No, I don't think you will."  
"..." Julia continues walking away.  
"At least I did exactly as I said I would."  
Piper follows her and stops her before she leaves. They’d barely spent time talking but she felt a connection to Julia the first time she saw her. The notion that she’s also a survivor of the bombs, Kitty and Clyde’s Alpha, the mother of a missing child make Piper want to know more...And she didn’t want her to travel alone. The wasteland is a big place to be with no one at your back, even if you did it to yourself.  
“Listen i don’t know what's happened back there (and I’d love for the details) between you and Kitty but if you ever decide you need a travel partner for the commonwealth i'm your gal”  
***  
Rianne travels across the commonwealth with Lulubelle timely arriving at Red Rocket on a bright hot morning. They’re both in mysteriously clean raider leather and unhurt despite seeming a bit emotionally run down. Lulubelle with her wide hips and thick lips seems a little shy in comparison to Rianne’s flirting and posturing. They traveled all this way with a bag full of caps, a fat boy and a pistol to begin trading with Sanctuary. They’re let in after a few questions with Lulubelle being guided into the settlement by Brady. Rianne declines entering herself once she’s offered a tour of Red Rocket from Logan who whispers to her that he has an in with the leader of the post and can get her a free massage.  
The ghoul leers at Rianne’s long legs and pale skin, guiding her around the perimeter to an empty guard post. They pass by a sleeping Snowy which seems to properly impress Rianne and feeds Logan’s ego. Logan kisses Rianna, telling her how hot she is, how small and tight, how he wants to destroy her tiny pussy with his big ghoul cock.  
“Uhhhhh, mmmmm, hmmmm,mmmm!” Rianne doesn’t need encouragement to unbutton his pants and pull out his aching member.  
“Un, uh, uh, uh, uh,uhuh, uh, uh, uh, uuh,uuh!” Sliding his thick fingers into her tight leather pants he pulls them off of her , undressing her until the omega is in nothing but a ripped fishnet top, her leather jacket and boots. When she cums around his fingers Logan pushes her backwards into the rounded wall of the guard post. He grabs her leg, placing it on his shoulder so the blonde is spread open and lined up with his cock.  
“Uhhhhh, fuuccckkk! Yea-please! Fuck me!” Logan toys with her for a moment rubbing his red cockhead across her hole, massaging her juices into his dick before sliding in. They both groan. Logan moves to fuck in slowy gaining speed at Rianne getts wetter and wetter.  
“Yes, fuck fuck fuck fuck!”  
“Shit, you’re fucking tight!”  
By the time she cums the ghoul is pounding into her in short deep thrusts that have her red faced and grunting. He cums right as a before unseen radio comes to life. Jackson the head guard and the ‘masseur’ needed Logan elsewhere.  
Rianne’s left to walk around on her own for a bit before she actually runs into Jackson. The girl asks about her free massage and is told they can get to that immediately. She’s guided to the new massage room.  
Jackson asks her a few questions about herself as she ties her hair into a neat bun, noting how she assures him she’s more than experienced with ‘massage’ and how she turns away any topic that covers her background. She gushes on Julia saving her and how she’s ready to be a good omega for the pack. Rianne complains about her lower back pain , her leg pains, she begs him to get ‘really deep’ in there. She uses the full power of her dimples when asking for the full service before starting to strip.  
“We should get started! It's not like Lulubelle and what was his name? Sturges are gonna need to meet for that long, right?” Rianne is completely bare sitting on the massage table with crossed legs.  
“You use oil right? I don’t want my clothes stained.” Jackson’s game, completely sure she knows theyre gonna fuck. It’s not like Guy isn’t editing video already. He lays the teen on her back before dripping oil down her chest and legs. He spreads the oil so her pale skin shines and massages her neck. He moves to dig into her shoulders, to squeeze her small cuppable tits, rubs down her arms to massage her hands, gratified by the omega’s moans of pleasure. Jackson thumbs her hard nipples until they point upward and smooth his hands down her stomach. Rianne practically whines when he adds more oil to his hands before he takes a long leg at the knee to touch it to her chest, exposing her pussy properly as he pushes down on one shoulder while bending the leg to right . He repeats while bending the other leg to the left , Rianne groaning in surprise as her back is cracked. Jackson continues, digging into her oiled legs and spreading her knees, having her press her feet together before bending over her head so that his hard dick is in her face. He presses down on her knees showing off that pretty pink pussy.  
Rianne whines before reaching back to take out his cock; She starts blowing him, giving him a few sucking kisses then taking him into her mouth as he rubs the vee of her hips, starting to finger her. Jackson pulls her over so rianne’s ass is hanging over the edge of the table and fucks into her , groaning in pleasure. He starts pounding into her ,bucking harder at the omega’s begging.  
“Mmm, yeah, fuck you’re so bigggg! so hard!”  
“Yeah, little girl you like that?”  
“”Yes sir, please fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me fuck me fuuuu!”  
The table is shaking with how hard he’s fucking her, the omega girl’s blonde hair bouncing around. Her bun is loose and messy, Rianne tossing her face in orgasm; the scent of an omega-cumming fills the room and Jackson pulls out of a spasming hole to move to jerk himself over her face. He cums covering her with his spunk.  
When Rianne later leaves the massage room she walks around a bit exploring without prying eyes. She's particularly interested in getting into the garage and main office citing that she might fix up a Mr.Gutsy for Hangman's Garden depending on the upkeep when a patrolling Spike passes her by. Spike offers to show her around his shop after dinner but Jackson calls him over the intercom leaving her with Logan who fucks her in to the floor of the second floor guard post while covering her mouth as Rhett passes underneath talking to Brady about Snowy's recent behavior.

***  
Julia, Dogmeat, and Preston helpfully get word of a good settlement location on the way back to Sanctuary. Sunshine co-op, with crumbling buildings and a broken Gutsy.  
The three of them clear the area of ghouls and clear a nearby church of ghouls quickly enough before returning to prepare for settlers. Surprisingly the group is attacked by raiders even before settlers start coming. They easily defend against their attackers capturing about half of the 12 person group. Unfortunately despite Julias efforts to offer the raiders their lives they all forced Julia to kill them one by one. All except for one: Joseph, a handsome pissed off brunette with hurt pride. It seems to ease when he realizes she’s a dick girl, stating confidently that a woman could never take him.  
“The only reason ya could is because you have a dick, Scaver!” The human man seems to feel as if knows where this is going and challenges her to fuck him, telling her he’d show her how a man uses a cock. Julia doesn’t fuck him trying to prove a point. Instead, against Preston’s suggestions she has him help build the settlement and set up the radio tower. Soon, new settlers, a mother and child group, come upon them. It's suspiciously nice and quickly domestic; Preston guarding the settlement with a disgruntled Joseph, Julia rebuilding the living space and water pumps; Jackie Rae, the mother, farming while the child Shin plays with Dogmeat. The mother is slim and freckled, with platinum blonde hair and warm brown eyes. Jackie Rae and Julia get along swimmingly, the young mother flirting endlessly with Preston until he agrees to a threesome. The three of them christening the barn by fucking in it; Preston fucking the blonde woman while she swallows around Julia’s cock. Julia fucks the woman’s face in turn until the tightness of Jackie Rae’s throat forces her to shoot. The alpha’s knot expands before she can pull out and Julia ends up locked in the woman’s mouth. It effectively distracts Julia from her own issues and the whole thing takes on a movie time glow, slowing down right before the climax. Julia sees it in her head in slow motion, a feel good montage building the settlement up from scratch right before it goes to hell.  
One morning they were caught by surprise. Joseph escapes, trying to make it back to a nearby raider camp and both Julia and Preston(following Julia’s orders) run off to find him, leaving Sunshine under Dogmeat. They drag him back to find the water tower burning and a crippled bloody Dogmeat growling at advancing Gunners from under a toppled house. After a vengeful killing of the Gunners, they’re attacked by a deathclaw which kills Joseph before running off. Julia and Preston forego chasing it down to help Dogmeat and try to find Jackie Rae and her son but there is nothing to find.  
Dogmeat crawls from under the house before turning and trying to drag something forward. With clench teeth Julia attempts to help him reach under with grasping hands. Their bodies are cold and stiff. The little family had bled out waiting for them while they chased a thug who would have stayed put if Julia had used her sperm or pheromones. Preston doesn’t blame her making it clear he blames the raiders and gunners for the tragedy. Julia doesn’t say anything, taking out a stimpak and healing her dog.  
They take care of the nearby raider camp Joseph was so eager to get to; killing everyone they find and repurposing the stolen money and supplies.


	16. Around the Block in Diamond City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde makes plans and finds a sidekick; Julia gets a refill; and Kitty works toward an understand with Nick.

Chapter 16

Brady takes Lulubelle to meet Sturges, chatting lightly about her wares and what they hope to buy. He’s curious how they plan to get supplies out to the Diamond City area without a caravan but Lulubelle dodges answering. They find Sturges working on the wall of the house closest to the bridge, giving orders to Jun whose wheeling a cart of wood planks to the back. Lulubelle takes a deep whiff of the men; musk and pheromones, inviting sex but neither are paying attention to them.  
Brady gets their attention pushing Lulubelle forward before leaving. Sturges greets the teen kindly, happy to take some orders for supplies. Under the men’s attention Lulubelle can feel herself becoming hot and moist, ready to seal the deal. It'll be a bit but both settlers are excited to start a long term partnership. It's a sign of being a properly recognized settlement. Lulubelle pulled out a contact for the men to look over. It's oddly concise; scratched on to the surface of a thin bent piece of metal but big four syllable words and symbols. It's rusted , with a few blotches that look like blood but Lulubelle pays it no mind letting the men read it over before handing them a switchblade to carve their initials into it. They do so seemingly unconsciously leaning over her, rubbing their dicks into her side and back; getting their scents all over her until her head is fuzzy with desire.  
“Hold on lil darling let me see” Sturges grabs her hips, seemingly looking over her head as Jun scratches his name into the plate. Lulubelle can feel his hard member grind into her through their clothes.  
“It's alright...we still have to seal the deal after all.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
The younger girl pushes back into him, “Yes-sir, we’ve got to show we’ve come together in this partnership, in mind and body. Julia will be very disappointed if we don’t.”  
There’s one or too more clarifying questions but Sturges are all for having the pretty little thing between them; fucking her as a sign of their commitment.  
They strip, sitting the visiting beta on the edge of the couch. Jun buries his head between her thighs, Lulubelle moaning, fingers tight in his hair. Sturges places a large hand on the back of her neck encouraging her to take his turgid length into her mouth.  
***  
Between the new guard Jonas, who was nice and Jo and Carrie; Ella was bored. She's been stuck with just her hand to release tension and even been told Mary was planning on building her a seperate room leaving Ella to share their room with Carrie while she moves in with the ghoul. Ella was happy Mary had found a companion but she felt kinda betrayed. Before Mary had been spending a bit of non mother daughter time with her now, it was like it never happened and Mary avoided talking about it making sure the others weren't around every time Ella brought it up. She was honestly thinking of talking to her mother again about visiting Sanctuary Garden after a night where Jo, drunk with wine spills the beans on Happy Hour.  
She quickly stops questioning it when they get a few new settlers: A junk dealer by the name of Curtis. A bartender by the name of Jin who doubles as a cook; And Freddy a barber whose just happens to be trained as a guard as well. It's super suspicious, the way they all come in together and can obviously take care of themselves but all claiming to be from different faraway settlements. The new guard Jonas doesn't trust it and Jo agrees immediately but Ella begs her mother to give them a chance. Curtis is a big man with a long dick, taking her behind the workshop when he should be building up his shop area. He has her brace herself on the red equipment while he holds her leg and pounds into her; one thick hand over her mouth muffling her cries.   
Jin is slender with a thick short dick. He suggests a clever plan to build up the roof for their shops. There's enough space they can build an upstairs market. He starts building once her mother gives the go ahead and fucks her over the bar wrapping her ankles behind his neck grunting into her hair. Freddy joins Jonas on guard duty since their didnt much if a need for a barber but takes the time each night to fuck her against a guard post at the start of his after dinner shift.   
***  
Nick takes Kitty back to his office where Ellie makes her coffee before going out. Kitty is sitting on his desk (to his assistant's huffing) curled around her cup, pouting and worried. Nick scratches the back of his neck.  
“Well ...i hate to stick my nose in where i'm not welcome or working on a case of course but that was your alpha right?”  
“...”  
“....”  
“... look, miss-!”  
“Kitty Kit-Kat kitten Mrs. Banks Smo call me whatever you like as long as you're still willing to help me.”  
“Alright alright I'm not going anywhere i never abandon a case”  
He clasps her hands around the mug crowded into her space so the woman is looking up thru thick lashes drawing attention to her heaving breasts.  
Eventually kitty looks away, sighing as she puts down the mug and leans back, forcing Nick’s eyes down the curves of her figure.  
She's serious when she looks at him,“That was my alpha.Clyde's not alpha yet.”  
“Oh kayyy…”  
“Clyde and I are looking for our missing son and Julia is grieving his lost”  
“...you don't have to say anymore “  
Because he knows what this means : that he meant nothing, that this was just a job, just another case he was just another tin smuck struck between the eyes by a pretty bit of fluff.  
“I'm sorry I'm not looking for another 5000 boyfriends out side of pack i just want to find my son ...its not like this relationship depended on sex right? it didn't ,did it?”, she knows she sounds hurt; ears red with embarrassment.  
And she looks at him for a long moment before giving him an innocent look.  
“But if you're looking to join a pack... that would certainly change things wouldn't it... and we do need people who know the lay of the land.”  
She bats her eyes bites her lips, twitches her hips just so. She needs comfort and pack; family ,home. She wants Nick to be a part of it. He deserved it. After all, right when she was giving up hope on finding anything in Diamond City. He came up with an answer, a clue;he remembered her son ,her baby. She and clyde already talked it thru there's no point in leaving such a helpful person alone and wandering in a city that hates him  
She not all good at seducing people but she wanted comfort she needed it and he needed it too she light headed not think about the way a light floral scent is becoming heavier the way nick starts to smell clean too clean that she want to cover him with her scent  
Nick cups her face as he kisses her swallowing hr surprise   
“I'm here he pulls back i'm not going anywhere   
Its as cheesy as a black and white film they not sure who really starts it: if she pulls him forward first or if he drops forward to cover her with his body, but suddenly the two are grinding against each other, swallowing each other's noises trying undress each other without separating while dry humping as they moan and growl.  
Soon Nick pulls back long enough to pull a trembling kitty to her feet . He hurriedly takes off his coat as kitty rushes to unbuckle his pants dropping to her knees to take out his dick. Nick starts to tell her she doesn't have to when the omega swallows and says"Please?"  
She kisses his dick, licking the tips before gripping the base and taking as much of him down as she could. She pulls back only to suck him down again until he bumps the back of her throat. Kitty does this a couple of more times before Nick takes over. He puts a hand on her head and she stops, hands going to his sides. Nick puts his other hand on her shoulder and starts slow, driving his member down her throat in long hard thrusts that spew into short rapid movements that he jerks Kitty's head into.  
He groans, jerking the woman up and turning her over the desk. Kitty scrambles to pull her shorts down, her pussy glinting in the lights of his office. He pushes the woman down as he wraps a hand around himself to drag the tip of his dick up and down the line if her. Kitty whimpers and the synth takes that as his que to fuck into her. He bucks into her fuck her hard and fast and she cums quickly moaning as she cums, Nick keeps going no where near finished. He fucks her thru two more orgasms before he cums, knotting her.  
After Nick regains himself it doesn’t take much for him to conclude the mewling woman beneath him is in heat. He helps her to pull up her shorts and briskly walk her to the Dugout, where they find Clyde and the red headed waitress scarlet. The synth just barely manages to get the man to take his woman back to their room before he tells the smirking asshole she’s in heat and tries to take his leave.  
“...Old man cool your jets, alright? Don’t you want to be a part of this?” Clyde motions over his shoulder to a suddenly sweating Scarlet whose shutting the door and stripping. Nick still hasn’t brought himself to answer when the beta passes him to lock the door.  
****  
Doctor Mercy Smythe, a freckled brunette with small tits, googles, and short cropped hair in a dirty lab coat is the medic who stops at Templar's bluff and gives the happy couple the good news. After talking with Connie about her sons and what to expect with the woman’s first child, she decides to stay. Connie has already spoken to her distracted husband. The caravan they had already been traveling with already another medic and were about ready to do without her or her sons.   
Truly, the only reason they'd been let join as long as they had was because the owner of the caravan had been friends with their late father, the owner of the last caravan she'd traveled with before they were killed by raiders. She and the boys had narrowly escaped when Sam and Henry had escorted their mother to goodneighbor to re-up their supplies shortly before their father’s caravan was jumped.  
They’d done well enough in the city for a short time but the neighbors quickly started to accuse the little family of things that were quite frankly just weren’t true. Sam had ran into the caravan guards at the market and they’d hitched a ride hoping to find a nice place to settle down or make enough money to start their own caravan. The husband and wife are quick to set them up in the extra housing Clyde built, preparing to build more on the house for their own family. Connie whispers to Jacob about them joining the pack properly but the man is a little uncertain about bringing Doc Smythe’s grown sons into it. He’s not quite ready to do to them what he did with Clyde; and of course he never told his wife what he had to do to become a wolf.  
They set up a little shack with a curtain and stand with a chair for the doctor to work in with just enough room for a bed in case they need to do sensitive work they won’t be able to do around the baby. While his wife shows the boys the guard posts Jacob goes to Doc Smythe to make sure nothing’s wrong with his dick. He’s insecure because he couldn’t get his wife pregnant on his own. He takes out his dick despite Smythe’s protests. Smythe hasn’t been fucked properly in ages and at the site of the man’s thick member suggests some ‘tests’ to make sure his equipment is functioning properly. First she starts with blowing him; Jacob is hesitant but when she opens her top so that he can see her large brown areolas he’s distracted enough she quickly brings him to hardness in her mouth.   
“ A good size; A proper reaction. Good, good, now to see about that function.” The woman pushes Jacob to sit in her chair with his dick pointing up before dropping her pants.   
“Uhhh, is this...is this really necessary?”  
“You want to make sure everything's working properly, right?”  
She sits on his cock guiding him to play with her chest as she rides him hard and harder, the sounds of his balls slapping her ass just barely louder than their combined moans of pleasure.  
Sam and Henry Smythe were raised as caravan guards and were happy to take up the posts at the growing settlement. As such both were tall, rugged and muscled brunettes in decent quality studded leather armor with a good handle on rifles and pistols. Just the sight of them made Connie wet between the legs.   
After showing them around the settlement proper Sam goes back to check out their living space, leaving Henry to talk with Connie. Connie admits to admiring their travels and states she is grateful to have such strong strapping young men guard her and her child. Henry compliments her, stating she’s surprised her husband trusted them with such a young lovely wife. All Connie can think of is how Julia told her the cum would keep her baby strong and how such a strapping young stud would have a lot of cum to give her. Unthinkingly she says the last bit out loud before she can stop herself. Embarrassed, the woman tries to retract her statement and turns to run only to bump into Sam who’d returned with extra ammo and food so he and his brother can discuss shifts. The men smirk at each other over her head, grabbing her wrist to stop her from running past. Ignoring her protest Sam silences her with a kiss while Henry comes up behind her to pull down her pants.  
“We certainly have a lot of cum backed up.”  
“We’re happy to give it all to such a sexy wife.”  
“As long as it's agreed to keep it from your husband for now.”  
“After all then we might have to leave-”  
“And we don’t want that, do we?”  
The brothers end up pushing the woman to her hands and knees, kneeling between them so they can fuck into both ends: Henry pumping into her pussy while Sam destroys her throat.  
***  
Kitty was still in heat its been three days; three days of nearly straight fucking for Kitty, Clyde, Nick and Scarlet. Kitty riding Clyde as Nick drives into the waitress; Nick hammering into Kitty's pussy as Clyde does the same to a moan Scarlet. Clyde fucking into Kitty's ass while she blows Nick; Clyde cumming into a shaking Kitty’s pussy with the detective pounding her ass and scarlet sitting on his face. Nick, getting sucked down by Scarlet while Clyde gives Kitty his cum again and again, so much time has passed. They couldn't stay at the Dugout anymore or they'd lose the trail and Kitty was still in heat....Clyde would be worried except he wasn't. While the journey hasn't done anything to deter his omega from finding their son she understood more than he the gravity of traveling alone in heat in the wasteland. To Nick's surprise she was the one who brought up scent blockers during a quiet moment; when the old fashioned synth had asked why she wasn't on heat suppressants kitty had silenced him with a look. It isn't until he leaves for his office to clean up and wait for Kitty that Scarlet admits to them she has some from a contact in goodneighbor but they were illegal in the city, an arcane law brought back by the mayor.  
She could get her some but she'd have to meet the contact in someplace else. Near the water pump run by the Kawolski kid. Clyde lets kitty think on it for a moment but knows the decision shell come to.  
"We don't have time to dawdle,Babe. Scarlett will set it up,Kitty make sure you buy enough that you'll have some for the trip back to the gardens."  
"I’ll be traveling without Dogmeat...what if we need to track something?" Or something tracks them?  
"Use your nose." Yes a bit snide, but really if the woman was going to insist they stuck to the plan…  
Kitty bit her lip and pouted at him but didn't argue more.   
Scarlet dresses and disappears back into the Dugout ;either to talk with someone who was probably a regular they didn't know to recognize or to actually work. Kitty's laying on the bed panting hair pulled out so her black curls are wild ,naked and sweaty with a wrist thrown over her face. It's easy enough for Clyde to lean over, bury his face into the neck of his woman, right where all those ridiculous pheromones spilled. The way they affected everyone around you'd think they came from the crotch, and truthfully born wolves( at least before the bombs) most didn't have the extra physical glands had happily evolved past that for obvious reasons but Kitty had them. The unfortunate one out of the four; but Clyde always takes advantage of it during times like this when shes tired and in heat.biting down to a yelp of surprise before she melts under him whining at him with tears in her eyes like no time has passed and its the first heat they spent together   
" cly- clyyydddeee!"  
Clyde leaves another toothy purpling bruise on her before taking her mouth distracting her as he spreads her legs to kneel between them  
Shes wet and dripping with his cum as he pushes into her.  
He grinds into the omegas wet heat as she arches for him leaning back to warm a hand around her throat before starting with a sharp thrust.  
" Uh! Ah, uh, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh mmmmhhhmm ahhh ah ahh!"  
"Fuck your pussy is still so fucking tight shit!" Clyde bends her over ;groaning as she immediately clamps up even more squeezing around his dick as she moans.   
"Good oh fuck uhhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh clydeee!"  
"Fuck baby! You want that dick?"  
"Uhhh ahh hahaha UH uhhh uh oh fuck uhhh uh uh!"  
He pins her knees to the bed grinding into her until he feels his dick knocking the tight entrance to her womb before he really starts drilling into her tight heat.  
"Clydddee! I'm coming!" And she tightens up even more around him.  
"Un Good good girl ha ha ha ", Clyde pounds into her once, thrice before cumming into her, draining his balls.  
***  
Kitty meets the dealer in the fields near the brahmin pit. She makes a stop at the church to ask Riley or Kyle to look out for blockers and suppressants as well (she had a little trouble telling who was responding to her; it was like the church was in heat as well. They were all fucking, naked limbs that had gathered more people.)The actual exchange goes pretty good, the man handing them to her for preview and only asking for a bakers dozen of caps each. Then ,He wants a blow job in return for the blockers. Something kitty obviously refuses. The man tries to threaten her right when the city guard catches them. They’re let to separate doors in the wall and Kitty is gently placed in a room that's clearly for question with her wrists quickly handcuffed to the desk. The guard kindly takes the chair from behind the desk so she can sit before leaning a hip on the desk to ask her what was going on in the fields.  
Kitty having pocketed the blockers before hand easily claims it was a lube sale gone wrong. Of course the guard has been told to be on the lookout for a woman selling lube.  
“Oh you’re the girl that sells Fury Fever!” The guard states , playing at being surprised. “ Well I’m sure we can put this behind us if you don’t mind making a sale? Let’s say we’ll look the other way for... three bottles? How’s that?”  
Kitty, having not actually been going around looking for buyers, has twelve left. She agrees, only planning on asking for 100 caps. The guard, not bothering to remove his helmet or unlock her cuffs, tells other guards she agrees on a walkie-talkie he’d had hidden in the desk. Kitty asks why he hasn’t uncuffed her when two other guards hurriedly enter and lock the door.  
“Hey!” kitty catching on immediately struggles to get a bobby pin she has hidden on her cuff to unlock the cuffs when a guard comes up behind her to gag her with a dirty white cloth.   
“Calm down we have a deal right?” The guard pets her back before patting her down for the lube. Gloved hands pause at the suppressants but place them on the desk in front of her, stopping her movements before moving the chair so he has access and peeling down her shorts to her knees. She can feel bare hands wet with lube circling her rim until familiar heat starts to tingle thru her.The guard quickly slathers his member with the lube before thrusting in, getting a muffle grunting from Kitty.   
“Uh, mmm! Mmh, mmh, hmm, mmm, mmm, mmh ! “   
“Damn you sell good product!”  
“How's she feel?”  
“ Hot, wet, tighter than my wife’s been in years!”  
He bucks into her until he cums and is quickly replaced by another guard. The next guard tries to take his time, wriggling an arm between her and the desks to molest her large breasts and pinch hard nipples but doesn’t last any longer. Third guard moves the chair from under her completely pulling her hips back so she’s ass up and presenting before he fucks into her ass groaning at the mess the others left behind. He pounds into her in short fast thrusts until he cums, quick to pull the woman’s shorts up so the crotch is quickly soaked with their cum. They uncuff her and guide her back into the marketplace, shoving 800 caps into her hands before disappearing into the crowd.  
Kitty twitchily meets Nick at power noodles. The detective of course asks what happened but she doesn't tell him with people whispering about them. She walks closer to him, the old fashion synth giving her his coat when he sees how wet her shorts are, spurring onlookers into asking Nick who she is. Valentine can tell she’s still in heat and wants to take her back to the Dugout.  
Kitty can be heard telling him there’s no time.  
“Miss, I can look over the Kellogg place alone. There’s no need to travel like this; i’ll come right back to give you and yours the deets. We can all talk it out at-”  
“No! No time, I’m sorry for putting you through this but you said yourself it's been some time.”  
Nick can’t convince her and finally agrees to their wasting time. They search the apartment only to find an old box of Kellogg's favored smokes. Nick starts on using Dogmeat like Clyde predicted but to the Detective’s surprise it's easy enough for Kitty to pick up the scent.  
“That’s a hell of a trick!”  
“Don’t call me a bitch and maybe I can lend it to you sometime.”  
The stink of the city momentarily stops her once she really opens up her senses but she powers through, following the trail till they run into Kellogg the real or not so real man. He gives her some crap about how long it's been, how he admires her tenacity but Shawn’s long gone and Kitty kills him before the detective can stop her. He was dressed exactly as he was when she was stuck in the tank and the woman couldn't stop herself from taking proof, a trophy. She strips his body of his weapons and jacket before they head back to the city, Nick dropping her back at the Dugout to wait for Clyde. Who’d gone ahead to check out the combat zone.  
***  
Julia, still enraged , surrounds the settlement with turrets; already making cold harsh plans with Preston about the protection she plans to place here. They stick around long enough to get more settlers. Luckily it's an amount of people who would be better able to defend themselves, at least against a group of similar size .  
First comes a sturdy flannel wearing farmer named Myra: a brunette with a long ponytail, long strong legs, and thick full lips. Julia doesn’t play any games guiding the woman to the barn, telling the woman that Sunshine is a settlement for wolves. She pushes out her pheromones, crowding her, asking the woman if she’s prepared to be a part of the settlement. At Myra’s fervent, desperate agreement Julia kisses her, distracting her so she can rip off her shirt.  
“Hey-ah!!” Julia sucks hickey’s down the woman's chest to bite at her nipples, while she pushes down Myra’s jeans.  
Julia doesn’t take out her dick until the woman’s cumming around her fingers, looking down at where Julia’s buried her face in her crotch.  
The woman whimpers in surprise when Julia leans back to release her big angry red veiny cock.   
“That's too big there’s no way it's going to fit!”  
She muttering about the size when Julia lifts a leg to guide it into her yelping when the alpha enters in one swift thrust.  
Julia fucks inside with Myra leg around her waist, pounding into her until she’s ready to knot. Julia pulls out to cum on the woman’s stomach, swiping a hand thru it to finger the farmer. She bites Myra as she cums.  
Myra arrives with Jake, another farmer who wants to be a guard. The man’s great with melee but disastrous with guns of any sort. He has short black hair slicked back, blue eyes, and a roughly trimmed beard. With Preston’s insistence Julia exasperatedly shows him around the guard posts they’d built but it's obvious he has no training and definitely not the attention span to be a guard. Preston leaves to take back over guarding for the meantime when thankfully a man named Bart, already trained as a guard under his father arrives with Su, a junk deal, arrives looking for a place to settle. Kite, a young looking person covered head to foot in fur rags comes last right as they’re introducing themselves.  
***  
Clyde goes to the combat zone. There the beta is introduced to the sport if a lifetime: Combat Zone's Sex Battle. On stage surrounded by a crew of raiders is a cage. The announcer brings in a pale nude redhead woman, his Champ Cait who he can just barely hear has an irish accent. She enters opposite the raider champ who gets a chorus of cheers from the totally unbiased crowd. The raider jumps her obviously trying to pin her long enough to guides his dick into her pussy. She feints squirm and bucking her hips to the laughter of the crowd before elbowing the man and breaking his nose. She throws him off getting him on his back before getting behind struggling to keep his arms behind his back while squeezing his dick between her feet and starting what looked to be a rough footjob.   
The man yells in anger and lifts to slam her backward the glance of her head on the floor almost forcing her to lose her grip. She doesn't, rolling him over onto his face and reaching a hand back to try to finger his ass. Raiders start to poor into the cage despite the calming words of the announcer. The redhead leaps up as if prepared and starts knocking people out obviously more prepared for violence of a different sort. The crowd roars and suddenly there's shooting. Clyde if course saves the day easily shooting the enraged raiders from his seat at the table. Once all the raiders are the cheesy announcer, a fatherly looking ghoul entrusted Cait ,the red headed champ to him. Cait drags him away behind the bar where they have a heated argument that Clyde pretends to ignore as he loots the dead raiders' fallen bodies. He snorts a little when he peeks over his shoulder to see her giving the old ghoul a blow job behind the bar.  
Shes pissed and lets him know up front she already knows what kind of man he is and what he wants. When they stop at a little camp not far from Diamond City, Cait propositions him wanting to get it over with so that she can be in her way. She’s pretty much enraged when Clyde smoothly tells her hes not fucking her unless she agrees to become a werewolf. He'll make her an omega and she’ll join his pack.The red head Cait is quick to rip Clyde a new one. She called him a pussy, a scavver, clearly anything and everything the woman can think of once it sinks in he doesn't plan to fuck her. It gets worse when he tells her he's a werewolf.  
When he just reiterates that he wants the redhead to willing join his pack as an omega. It’s obvious Cait is offended, again calling him pussy whipped and daft, “- as if i’d agree to be some slaver bait breeder! Do I look like a weak kept omega bitch to you? You daft idiot ,i don’t know what the old fuck was think’n giving me ta a guy like you!"   
Clyde just smirks at her, picturing all the things he wants to do to the woman when she cracks.  
***  
“Damn, i'm already late for my shift!”  
Clyde wakes up to Scarlet crawling out of bed to slip on her ratty dress. He stretches as she leaves, the door slightly cracked instantly he hears her arguing with the Bobrov twins he faintly wonders if he would need to step in when Kitty rolls over beside him filling the warm space and snuggling up to him. She's still asleep, thick black braids curling into her cheeks.  
Cait never joined them, but he could hear her moving around in the other room, jeering at Hawthorne and demanding another beer. He knew exactly how to handle her even if every word out of her mouth made him want to dick her down then leave. Kitty’s reaction had been exactly what he thought it would be as well: equal parts ready for the red head to get an attitude adjustment and disgust; narrow eyes accusing him of finding another version of a rowdier, more honest Julia with abandonment issues. Their introduction hadn’t gone well, Cait being the shit talker he’d met at the Combat Zone. Her view on omegas exactly what he thought it was the first time he’d told her of his plans for her. He didn’t have to tell Kitty to be polite (Kitty was always nicer than he was) and she’d welcomed the woman to the pack sincerely, inviting her into their bed. She didn’t so much as twitch when Cait had laughed in her face before going up to the brothers Brobrov and paying for a room for the woman. She’d then taken Cait by the hand to the woman’s surprise to check on what she’d paid for despite Yefim’s perfectly reasonable protests.  
...Perfectly reasonable until they heard the sound of wood break and Clyde had to pull his dick out of Scarlett’s mouth to go see the commotion. Yefim was going through a ring of keys trying to find the one to their room (that apparently Kitty had swiped). When he’d finally pushed the man aside and gotten the door open (without kicking it in) Kitty had been beating Cait’s ass as if she was a raider. The sound of the door opening distracted Cait who’d been holding her own after breaking the end table over Kitty’s head long enough for the other omega woman to take her down with a flying kick. Clyde laughed before he could catch himself as Kitty then proceeded to sit on her, pin Cait’s arms down with her legs, and punch the redhead in the face.   
The beta let the woman get a few more good hits in before he entered the room behind them. Kitty stops without him speaking , climbing off Cait. Cait’s bloody face is a warped picture of surprise when Kitty offers her a hand up but she takes it and Kitty sits her on the bed before leaving.  
“So, I take it the ‘weak omega’, ‘slaver bait’, ‘breeder’ took offense?” He grinned at her before reaching into a belt pocket and throwing her a few stimpaks.  
“...that ain’t an omega! And I was taken by surprise!”  
“I wouldn’t let her hear you say that. Our old alpha never considered letting Kitty fight her own battles. She’ll enjoy kicking your ass too much, she actually might kill you.”  
“That bit o’ fluff-!”  
“You never know, when she’s not getting enough dick....that woman has a bit of a temper.”  
“I’m still not fucking you ,Scaver! You can take that werewolf dog shit and shove it up your ass!”  
Clyde had just smirked at her magnanimous. “Have a good night Cait, the invitation stands but..” He looks out the door to Yefim, Vadim, and several patrons trying to pretend they weren’t peeking around the corner and eavesdropping,”...Don’t leave the Dugout. I’m not going to abandon you, but I don’t think you’re gonna do too well on your own with caps.” Clyde leans forward a little to stage whisper; “At least no better than any weak packless omega would without scent blockers.” Cait squawks like a thirteen year old girl and goes to search her pockets. He chuckles as he leaves her knowing Kitty likely took the opportunity to take those back.  
Clyde sighs. That had been hilarious. Cait had eventually come out of the room after he’d sent an embarrassed Kitty to the front to pay for the table to sit by herself and drink. She was smart enough to put it on his tab but hadn’t spoken a word to him until Kitty had left to go check in with Valentine.  
Nick Valentine the synth detective. What even was a synth? A real world persocom? He almost agreed with Myrna, there wasn’t much point of an a.i that didn’t know it was an ai that wasn’t malicious. The whole thing about them and the institute was extremely fishy, but he could see why Kitty would go that route. Who would need anything from people from the past, who could use it, if not scientists who weren’t afraid of superhuman mind bending science. It fits the bill and her trip with the Detective proves it. Kellogg, the man they fought and killed, had been a part of the group that kidnapped his son. He’d admitted the institute was real and they had him. They knew who the enemy was. Who their extremely powerful enemy was; an enemy who could wipe memories, who was known to replace people, who their own people were desperate to run from.  
They needed to know more, they needed to have precautions in place, they needed a better course of attack than going straight for them. They knew about Kitty and Valentine now; they couldn’t afford to stop but they needed to go about this in a different way. The plan was the same; Clyde was going to seek out the brotherhood. Get Intel on them and bring it back to Sanctuary, Kitty was going there right after stopping by vault 81. Her heat had just ended but she was still spilling enough pheromones. It could be a problem in the future. A vault full of betas wouldn’t have need of scent blockers and if they had any stocked away it's unlikely that the vault dwellers would know or adhere to their wasteland legality.  
Clyde sits up and looks over Kitty’s sleeping face. Julia was easier, she always kept in mind just how much he could handle before he’d just start looking out for himself. Kitty,kitty doesn't actually like pushing to see where the boundaries were or how cruel he could be. She only ever started a fight she was ready to finish and didn’t do well with unwinnable arguments. She knew Nate or Julia had always stopped him, that he always took his anger out on her right away, hitting her with the brunt of his words immediately rather than letting it cool into a sharp pick. It was his sessions with Julia that made that possible; his sessions with her forced him to voice his feelings before taking action or to think about what he actually wanted. It was his repaired relationship with Nate that encouraged him to get close to someone whose feelings were obviously that frail that delicate that he kept in mind she didn’t want to fight pack. Pack the family they made. Pack the family you don’t give up because they don’t give up on you. It was worth fighting for, but damn if she didn’t remind him how easily it would be to leave. The all seeing institute would have its eyes on her. He could disappear, keep his distance, and when they showed up to take her away, he’d have his way in. He would find Shawn, take him, Cait back to Starlit or Drumlin, pick up Snowy in the dead of night, and be done.


	17. Walking back to set up, some go further than others.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drumlin needs a sitter, tearing up the wasteland, new beliefs and Clyde. In the middle of this Julia's trying to touch base.

Days at Starlit start a little differently now. Matt wakes early to help cook breakfast and hurries to the field after finishing the smallest amount of food he could get away with. He starts on the fields as soon as the others wake, avoiding spending breakfast with the group. Tomas sneaks in grabbing food while they cook before rushing back to the little sniper’s -crow’s nest he's taken over, at the top of the long narrow leftmost building, and filled it with comics, dirty mags, binoculars, and the weapons he's repairing. Both Maddie and Charles have had to insist that he sleep in the little room at the bottom if not with the group but more of than not find him there if they need him in the middle of the night. When those two disappear Maddie can expect the others to start tumbling over to the dinner to eat and fuck.   
Anna tends to feverishly fuck Nettie, eating her meal then spreading Nettie open to eat again. Focused on pulling orgasm after orgasm from her new partner until her legs tremble, unapologetically leaving the other woman weak kneed at the start of their shift. Charles stuffs his face, then pounds a drowsy Lottie awake; His dick knocks against her cervix a second alarm, the orgasm pumping her into consciousness.   
Maddie takes it upon herself to prepare their Medic,( who after a few conversations with Matt does seem to have real working medical knowledge even if he’s rather use liquor than antiseptic) by stroking him awake. The alpha uses the black ring clyde gave her on his dick to stop him from cumming as he pleases and drags David down stairs to fuck him; knotting him while eating with everyone else. Force feeding him as she strokes his sensitive hard cock like a well loved pet.   
Anna surprisingly never tries to take over Nettie’s position as head guard; more worried about defending the settlement than being in charge. Nettie herself, while more used to letting ‘Daddy’ run things on the road, has taken to her position of responsibility like a fish to water. Maintaining a good balance between melding Anna’s experience with her own and encouraging (demanding) Tomas’s growth as a guard she keeps a good eye on the settlement’s defenses. She has plans and back up plans for outside attacks, emergencies, and irregular guard shifts that would seem absolutely paranoid if it weren’t for the fact they usually only have three or four guards at a time, with Maddie helping when she’s not with her father building or in the fields farming.  
Between Lottie’s and Matt’s tireless efforts their crops were growing ridiculously well leaving the group with plenty to eat, store and trade. Meat is still hard to comeby but they all go to bed full. Lottie’s picked up more than enough knowledge of traps that they don’t believe that will be too much of an issue in the future; Combined with the crop planning Matt has all but taken over the two of them have already come to Maddie about buying the supplies for building cold storage since they weren’t going to send out scavenger’s or hunters. Charles has made good progress building the living space Clyde had started, into a row of apartments and has already started on completing the market area. He’s a bit concerned about a lack of building materials but Maddie’s assurances on the matter was quickly backed by passing caravans who were happy to trade. Later when they have more people they’ll have to decide between building up and building out.  
All and all things are going well at Starlit. It's about time, Maddie thinks, once they get one or two more settlers, to send word to Sanctuary Gardens.  
***  
Of all things poker and jim rummy survive the fallout. Cait is unsurprisingly good at card games. Good enough she couldn't pretend not to have made a large amount of caps; whenever they walked into the dugout some patron or another demanded she play them so they could win back their rent.  
Clyde leaves her there to checkout at least the church knowing truthfully he and kitty had not really explored the city but trying to keep timing in mind. Kitty had already left for vault 81; promising to come back for Scarlett after she sets a place up for her in a garden. He makes it just in time to see Piper duck into her office with Hawthorne, whose loudly recounting visiting Myrna's shop only to find the woman barking as Percy fisting her with a rapidly moving robotic hand.  
The church looked large and quiet on the outside. When he knocked he finds the door unlocked he enters only to be greeted by a symphony of loud fucking. There was a dark skinned man standing upfront giving a sermon, seemingly welcoming a man and two women in communion as they crouched down in front of him and blew him. The few pews were filled with naked bodies having sex in various positions. It was an orgy. In one pew there were two men fucking into a tan body who was blowing another pale skinned man sitting beside them. A pale freckled man was getting his throat fucked by a diamond city guard. A woman on the floor riding a man who was being skull fucked by another. In another pew, there was a group of women: two at the end of the pew sixty nining, three spread across the rest one on her back eating out a brunette who was making out with a blonde who was grinding her pussy into the pussy of the woman on bottom. A tall strawberry blonde woman with a karhe dick was fucking into a tiny man who was being blown by a man jerking himself off.  
The whole thing was made even more interesting when Clyde started to smell a familiar scent in the air. Kitty had said she'd come here but not how close to heat she'd been. The whole place stank of it as if she made them all wolves in the middle of her heat. Here and there Clyde thinks he may even recognize some people from the dugout, surely some who were at the bar during kitty's actual heat. Clyde talks to the...priest.  
The man has had a complete change of faith seeming to believe sex reveals the Truth and should be used as the Answer tells the story of how a god in the form of a woman used sex to save the lives of two brothers how this person filled the church woth the scent of flowers and that scent not only drew more worshippers than theud ever had but seem to stop all fighting and mistrust all anyone who entered into the church wanted to do was be close and partake of one another (which clyde took to mean *fuck*) while at first there were naysayers the church had even gained worshippers who claimed to see proof of god's presence through miracles happening in the world.  
When asked what miracle the man first states the new occurrences in Diamond City: Myrna's fucking may not have been well received but the turnaround in her behavior to her customers had only brought surprise and delight to market goers  
Here Clyde takes a seat on a pew and opens his pants, a young brunette man coming up to blow him.  
The wall had been repainted, the water pump cleared, and the teachers of the local school ( a lady handy and an older gentleman) had gotten married on the same day. The man was proud to say they had consummated their marriage in this very church before him.  
Nick Valentine was also considered the sight of a miracle: Diamond City 's very own institute synth even had a rarely seen lover who he refused to comment on. Even Hawthorne, a new member of their congregation even told tales of week long love fest from the walls of the Dugout, a den of adrenaline junkies layabouts and strangers.  
Outside of Diamond City: the infamous Minute men were back and several new settlements had popped up like wildfire. The wasteland was rapidly becoming safer. There were even rumours that there were werewolves and other mystical beings about, including a stranger who was killing whole raider groups! Some stories told tales of a woman ,some of a man and no one could ever give a clear description; But rumor had it even a settlement run by rabid military robots were turned into obedient guardians.  
Clyde can barely stop himself from laughing instead concentrating on cumming down the throat of the young man who was struggling to deep throat him.   
“Well?”  
Huh? Clyde had lost the end of the man’s speech.  
“Have you come to join us in worship brother?”  
“Yeah sure; In fact...what do you think about expanding the church?”  
***  
Julia and Preston have just about gone up and down the map. Julia has aided many a traveler, is a Minutemen hero and she’s started hearing about her and Preston’s escapes when she tunes into the radio. It's obvious the dickgirl feels badass, somewhat accomplished and is looking forward to becoming a well known dependable Minutemen. So when Preston suggests going back to Diamond City right away he’s surprised when Julia keeps coming up with excuses. And it's not that they’re bad excuses : This settler has been kidnapped, this place is being sacked by raiders, these people will be killed by super mutants. It's that he knows that Julia is needed there; that she is wanted there. Surely the short day she’d stopped by hadn’t been enough.  
Of course, Julia doesn't want to admit what happened with Kitty and Piper when she did step away to go to the city. That she wasn’t wanted there. That she wasn’t needed. It's raining when Julia enter’s Diamond City; the neon lights are bright in the rain. She’s looking around trying to find The Dugout like Clyde described when she bumps into a pretty brunette in a red coat. Wide hips, tight clothes, that smirk, that voice. It was an instant attraction...  
“Oh hey, sorry about that. Didn’t see you there. Piper; Piper Wright! You ‘re new to the City right? I don't recall meeting you before.”  
“Julia; And yes, I’m new. Looking for someplace to get a bite to eat actually.”  
“Oh, let me show you around then. We’re close to the Noodle Shop, we can eat there.”   
The women smile at each other and chat on the way to the shop. Piper points out the shops in the market making witty comments about shop owners and Diamond City trivia. Piper’s flirting much more boldly than she has before. The thought of fucking someone that has nothing to do with Kitty or Clyde is as hot as it is bitter for the reporter but redhead is exactly what she’d describe as her type. Julia keeps getting distracted by the thought of Piper’s red lips around her cock.  
After flirtily inviting Julia back to her office while Nat was in school the two of them stand to leave only for Julia to bump into Kitty….  
"At least i did exactly as i said i would"  
Slap!  
"Hey!" The synth (and Julia knew her own frustration is what made his inhuman eyes stick out in her mind) had pulled Kitty back and the Reporter had pulled her back.  
"You said... you were with me when nate wanted a child...you were with me when nate wanted a second...you said 'this is our child' when i gave birth...where were you?"  
Wasn’t I the first one to lay my hands on her stomach and tell her everything would be alright?  
Clyde hadn’t called or messaged her since...  
She’s my omega ;she shouldn’t be Capable of wanting to treat me like that if she recognizes me as alpha...?  
Julia’s still set on going back to Sanctuary to try and think things thru. Preston decides to go back to the castle and leaves Julia to Dogmeat.  
***  
Clyde’s beyond ready to check out the Brotherhood of steel but first needs to do something with Cait. Leaving her in the City to gamble drink and do drugs was a stupid idea. Better to drop her with his other addict and give her a *job*. So he tell the Detective that they’ll be back and rushes Cait into leaving. Traveling with her is easier than sitting at the bar. She’s an adrenaline junkie with a taste for raider blood and has his back like he has hers. They fight their way across the wasteland with barely any stops and kill one raider group after another.  
She’s quick against the mutated bears they run into and spots supermutants miles away. At night they eat and she tells him about being put in the ring with a bear high out of her mind and drunk on a birthday long past. They run into even more raiders when they attempt to pass by an old mine half filled with radiated water. When the idiots don’t leave well enough alone and keep pouring from deeper within, Clyde and Cait decide to fuck it. They’ll clear the whole thing out.   
They go into the mine kill the raiders quickly, and find themselves attacked again and again by ghouls that appear every time they turn on a light. Eventually they finish off the last one, eat a bit of mirelurk cake and grab a weapon that looked straight out of an rpg.  
By the time they make it to Drumlin Diner Clyde's is more than a little hard up. They come just in time for Trudy to make up her mind to confront Clyde. Of course the first thing he does is buy all her stock, giving her more caps than she’s seen since Patrick had started using. She welcomes them, begrudgingly taking Cait to use her sleeping bag in the kitchen while Clyde and Patrick get ‘reacquainted’. Trudy gives the vuger woman a ‘drink’ to help her drink; promising not to tell Clyde she was dipping in without him. He’d been stingy with ‘the drink’ and claiming ‘she needed to be clear headed.’ Trudy’s sure she won’t wake for a bit. She finds them much the same way as before. Clyde grunting over her son as he cried into the wall of the family diner. “Click Clack!” She aims her shotgun.  
To say Clyde is a bit frustrated is an understatement. Trudy finds them right as they're being stuck up on by raiders. Clyde and the older woman kill them easily; before Trudy again confronts Clyde. The woman is clearly under the correct impression that Clyde is taking advantage of Patrick. Patrick of course is fucking smitten and pleads his case; clyde barely gets a word in. Clyde is protecting them ,giving them the power of the werewolf to live free of addiction like she wanted! Trudy is trying to convince her son Clyde’s a con artist when the rest of the raider crew arrives. They're a large group dragging a converted truck with a mounted gatling gun on the roof, behind them. Clyde, Patrick, and Trudy kill them easily but not before the old woman is shot in the leg. Its bad, she's bleeding too quickly and she’d just sold Clyde all of the stimpaks that would actually matter in the scenario.  
Clyde doesn't make a show of using them on her but uses sleight of hand to inject her with a few chems he just wasn't going to test on himself. The old woman at first reacts as if she's having a seizure causing Patrick to panic. Clyde has a brief moment of guilt. Once she calms down they get ready to move her inside; Patrick picking up the small woman in his lap like a child but she's still half delirious. Suddenly Trudy starts moaning and bucking in his lap, grinding down on his dick as if fucking her son. Patrick looks at Clyde worried and confused.   
"What's wrong with her? "  
"It looks like she's having a seizure..."  
" what's that?"  
" like a bad trip, it could kill her..." Clyde focuses narrowed eyes and watches the woman bouncing like she is riding her son’s dick. Her moaning is getting higher and higher pitched as she gets closer to *some kind of climax. *  
"Uhhh ahh hahaha ahh hahaha uhhh!"  
"No! Please sir please i cant lose my mom she can't die I’ll do what ever you want you can fuck me how ever you want, help her please?”  
Clyde takes him up on the offer, kneels down behind the whimpering woman and lifts a wrist to bite. The woman cums in her son's arms, passing out; shocking him into dropping her into Clyde’s lap, who lays the gasping woman back on the ground. He pulls the distracted son over to him wasting no time in fishing out his dick and guiding the distraught you man into blowing him. It doesn't take long for Patrick’s unhappy face to encourage him to the point where Clyde feels like he's about to cum. He pulls out and aims his dick at Trudy’s face as long ropes of cum hit her lips and chest. He has Patrick carry her inside before helping him loot the bodies and check out the truck. The truck is extremely low on gas breaking down as soon as they move it to the front. As soon as he looked under the hood Clyde’s sure whatever they used as fuel wasn't meant for vehicles as further inspection showed the liquid had melted through the pipes at the bottom. When they had opened the covered trunk they found the raiders were also slavers. Most of the victims in the trunk were dead from starvation, the raiders being far from wherever their intended base was. The few alive all quickly ran away in panic, all except a blind folded and gagged brother and sister who'd been tied back to back. A note implies they intended to sell them to someone at saugus ironworks and that the raiders were getting more caps for the brother than the sister.  
For being beaten and starved the two are in relatively healthy condition only recently being abducted from their famiy's caravan. Emma Jean Dale is a short,thin dark eyed young woman with a decent rack and shoulder length wavy dirty blonde curls that make her look years younger than her twenty year old twin Scott Dale whose tall rugged with long enough hair himself he keeps it pulled in a short ponytail.  
Even after their efforts to turn her ,Trudy is unconscious for two days. Patrick is inconsolable. The unconscious beta keeps bucking up and moaning at different points. Having an idea of exactly what will bring the woman out of her coma but not interested himself, Clyde has Emma Jean watch the front while the men place Trudy on a booth table and talk. Clyde explains Trudy’s not waking because Patrick isn't a strong enough pack leader yet.  
“But Master, you're-!”  
“I'm your master, your maker but i'm not an alpha yet. This requires alpha energy.”  
Scott is looking at them like they're both crazy. Both siblings had begged to stay at the dinner; not knowing whether their folks were alive or dead and certain they wouldn’t survive the wasteland. While EmmaJean had obviously been immediately focused on Patrick as her saviour Scott was a bit more suspicious at finding themselves in such a ‘safe situation’. Now hearing words like ‘alpha’ he was properly on edge.  
Clyde has Patrick tell him about werewolves: how strong it made you, how it could heal you, the help you could get so long as you called for help. The ‘secret’ behind the Minute Men. The man would get lost in hero worship if not for the worry about his mother but Clyde eggs him on as his words amaze Scott.  
Before Scott can start to question why they didn't call for help during the fire fight or now for Trudy, Clyde tells them Trudy's problem is she doesn't have enough energy. She needs the energy of the Alpha to wake her.  
“Pats’ going to be the Alpha of the Drumlin pack at a later point, he’s not ready yet but soon”, Clyde explains ( but not until Clyde became alpha in his own right). And then comes how that energy is passed...  
Patrick blanches but agrees with Clyde when he continues that an alpha’s seed will jump force trudy's healing process.  
“So your alpha has to fuck the old lady?”  
“My alpha, kid it doesn't work like that,” Clyde hides a smirk,”it has to be someone from Patrick’s pack but the pack is only him and his mother.” For now. “ You're not gonna do that to him are you? You know how you would feel if you needed help for your sister right?”  
And Clyde could see the desire in Scott’s eyes when thinking of her. Had paid attention to how Scott hid his face when EmmaJean had told them how the slavers had talked about fucking her; how they had raped others in front of them, before striping them and dumping water over them the bath them.  
“Patrick wants you both to be pack, don't you Patrick? You'd all be able to provide for each other after all and if your sister becomes a wolf she may need help like this at some point, to apply a cure directly to her most private places. Better family, better pack then anyone else right?”  
“What exactly are you guys asking me?’  
“To help mother!”  
“To become pack.”  
“Well make you the first alpha of Patrick’s pack and you can... share that energy with Trudy.”  
“You want me to fuck your mom…”  
“Help her.”  
“You've seen her gasping for it right, you're going to be helping her. Patrick can't do it but all you have to do is stick your dick in a hot moist hole and we'll make you an alpha.”  
A few mins later Trudy’s pulled to the end of the table with her legs hanging off and panties pulled to the side. Scott is leaning over her guiding his half mass dick into her entrance while trying not to think of the wet flapping noises of pat and clyde behind him. He presses into the older woman, wet and tight.  
She moans still unconscious bit feeling him her hot core pulling him in after a few slow thrust bro can help speeding up fucking into the body beneath him faster and faster. The sounds behind them are getting louder, Clyde doing something to make Patrick grunt and pant behind him.  
“Fuck fuck fuck I’m gonna cum!”  
And Clyde's there wrenching his arm from where he's bracing himself against the table before he can yell in surprise. Clyde and Patrick bite down the pain zig zagging straight to Scott’s dick his vision going white as he cums. Once Trudy wakes she finds herself unable to speak out against Clyde and begrudgingly takes in the siblings at his request.  
Julia hits Abernathy farm, rescuing a girl and turning on the group to the minute men. They’re more than grateful but Julia can’t bring herself to even mention wolves. She helps them build up a little before in defense and calls the Minute men so there’s extra eyes around . She leaves promising herself to return and do things right.  
***  
When caught trying to pick the lock on the garage Rianne convinces Corporal Guy to run tests with her under the guise she's considering restoring a Gutsy or Handy for Hangman’s Garden. She wants to test his speed and stamina; She does her best to talk the gusty into fucking her in the garage, flashing a mysterious pip boy Jackson catches on camera.  
Guy agrees to do the test outside of the garage, easily allowing the omega to hook him into the Pip boy. She turns away from him confidently leaning against the garage door after taking off her shorts. The machine beeps when it runs into his firewall but he starts before Rianne can run any unsanctioned programs. He shuts down the Pip boy, releasing his extensions rapidly. The gutsy quickly presses a dildo into her ass and pussy as he attaches his needled suction cups to her breasts. He releases the liquid causing Rianne to yelp as her mind is filled with a sudden buzzing and her body becomes wet with arousal.  
The dildos start pumping in and out at a faster and faster pace, Guy adding more and more until she’s cumming around him. Then he stops.  
“8 minutes, 36 seconds.”  
“Wha?” Her tongue feels swollen and she feels like she’s still cumming.  
“You’re time, Miss. It took 8 minutes and 36 seconds before you came at half speed.”   
“That was half speed!” Rianne’s outrage cleared her mind somewhat and she demanded they start again. Her orgasms are timed and recorded for later use.  
***  
Julia makes it back to Red Rocket. It's like static when they ask about Kitty or Clyde.   
“Clyde’s looking after Kitty in Diamond City, they’ve found a detective to help them.” Jackson’s proud to show off the upgraded Out Post ; slightly disappointed that she’s not as excited as he’d hoped. He assures her they’d been treating Snowy (another deathclaw?) and Julia assures him Kitty and Clyde will be super excited but rushes to change the subject.  
She’d apparently just missed two from Hangman’s Garden, who’d set up trade deals in Sanctuary.  
When Guy passes by she demands an explanation only to slap a hand over her face when she’s told they (Corporal Guy and an automatron named Big Girl?) were Kitty’s rescues.  
Kitty had given them the command to join Red Rocket and Sanctuary, and become members of the settlements. As she talks with the gutsy she quickly understands Guy has a certain affection for her blonde wolf. She has Guy take her to Rhett’s posts, telling Jackson they don’t need to be destrubed for a bit.  
She and Guy surprise the man; whose boredly waiting for Snowy to wake. Rhetts excited; thrumming with energy as she commands him to kneel.  
“Ready for my Dick, slut?” Julia releases herself, wrapping a hand around her hard cock. She rubs the slick tip across his cheeks.  
“ yes,please!”  
“Ask properly, slut.” Julia spears pre along his lips pulling back to slap him with her cock.  
“Please madam J, can I have your cum please?”Julia thrusts with out warning causing Rhet to gag and reach for her.   
“Hands behind your back, bitch!” Julia slaps him before gripping the wolf by his hair.  
“Beep!” Guy’s recording the scene floating around them to get them from all angles.  
Julia starts to pound his throat without giving him time to breath, thick cock choking Rhett as Julia skull fucks him.  
“Dammit you still have such a tight mouth pussy,ugh!” Julia keeps pounding forward when she feels her knot begins to inflate. She knots his mouth, telling Guy to prepare him as they wait for her knot to go down. Rhett swallows as much as he can gulping down her cum as if afraid she’ll stop. Guy doesn’t bring out his full arsenal, instead using a slick rubber to stretch him with two thick fingers. When Julia’s knot starts to shrink she pulls out to trade places with Guy, the gutsy quickly filling his mouth with his favored standard extension and plugging him. Julia fucks into him, pushing onto rhett onto Guy’s extension with every twist of her hips. Julia fucks him until she cums leaving Guy to finish him off.  
“Good asspussy! I’m going to check in at Sanctuary, we’ll finish this later.” She slaps his ass then crosses the bridge into Sanctuary.  
After crossing the Bridge she soon runs into Marcy. They only just begin to speak when Dewy comes up behind them and starts to paw at Marcy’s pants. Marcy strips as she tells Julia about how things have been in her absence. She gets down on her hands and knees as she speaks, Dewy mounting her quickly.Dewy fucks Marcy like he’s trying to put on a show bounding over to her without stopping at Julia’s side.  
“ Ah, ah, ah, uh, uh, uh, ah, ugh, uh, uh, uh!”  
“Oh, “ Julia raises a surprised eyebrow. “ Are you mad at me now too? “ Dewy huffs in her direction. Julia sits and masturbates to Marcy being fucked. Dewy cums and lays back with Marcy squirming on his dick. Julia gets close. When Dewy doesn’t suddenly have a negative reaction to her, she takes hold of her cock and guides it into the woman’s pussy along with Dewy’s dick.   
“Uh, fuck youre tight!”  
“ Ah, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, ugh!” Julia fucks Marcy while she’s in Dewy’s claws.  
During Morning Happy Hour Julia and Sturges talk while fucking Ariana. They have her stretched between them spread eagle with Sturges pounding into her throat while Julia fills her pussy. Sturges talks to Julia while holding Ariana’s ankles, spreading her legs to watch Julia alpha cock enter the blonde’s pussy. The shape of cock can be seen in her stomach despite jerking hips. Julia is holding her arms pulling her back onto her dick with every thrust.  
As they talk they slap at her bouncing breasts, pinching and pulling at the woman’s nipples; Chuckling, when she cums around their members again and again.  
***  
“I’ve heard you two have been very good while I was away.”  
Julia rewards them by giving Jun a horse whip. She tells Jun if he’s good during Marcy’s reward then he’ll be rewarded as well.  
He ties Marcy up for her. Julia guides him to use the horse whip all over Marcy until she’s covered in tiger stripe welts and crying. Then Julia has Jun fuck her slowly until she cums. She rubs salve on Marcy’s body (Madame J is too focused to wonder when was the last time she did this for Clyde or Kitty) while Jun’s using his mouth as a cock warmer. Julia eases him off and fills Marcy with a larger plug, tucks her in to let her sleep on a bed that night. Then Julia fucks Jun, slow while he’s wearing a green cock ring and new matching clover shaped nipple clamps(that leering Clyde picked out for him over pip boy before she’d made it to Diamond City) filling him with cum until he’s fucked stupid.  
***  
Metal Cap, an armor selling caravan is chased by raiders right through Concord into Red Rocket. The raiders were loud and rowdy having attracted the attention of super mutants. There’s shots everywhere until Jackson, Rhett and Logan come running in followed by Snowy. Still all used to the antics of raiders , the attacking humans are slaughtered fairly quickly. Snowy of course has a roaring time killing the super mutants that don’t run away. It's still a bit of a fight, but eventually they rescue the surviving caravaners: Trinity,Kane, and their kids chased by remaining raiders. Most of the raiders are killed except a convenient two: Matias and Chelsea.  
The caravan brahmin is dead before they can save him.  
Jackson makes plans to have the survivors taken into Sanctuary, so he can focus on interrogating the remaining raiders. Matias, a taller corded brunette with scars up and down his arms, is the first to be interrogated. The man joined raiders after his family was killed by a different group. His family home was on a hill above the rest of the settlement, but the other settlers locked themselves indoors and refused to help. He never forgave them for that. He was ordered to capture an armourer traveling in the caravan. But the Armourer is dead. He was Trinity's late husband. Matias can't return to the gang now.  
Jackson leaves him to Rhett and Corporal Guy while he and Logan go so speak to the others.  
Trinity, a surgeon and her son Mason, a junk dealer, were headed to Sanctuary to set up shop with family. Her husband had made the decision,having grown tired of constantly traveling on the road and trading with shady characters. Trinity was short with small tits but full hips and a big ass. She had a short afro shaved at the sides with light brown skin, and a beauty mark to the right of full lips. Mason was big, muscled with a completely shaved head and light brown skin having been left with farming family members for most of his life before he was allowed to travel with his mother and father as a caravan guard. Both wore leather jackets common to caravaners. Kane, a slender redheaded man in plaid had rescued the young pre teens Cora and Mike from raiders with his partner, an ex Minute man named Curly and joined the caravan without them knowing. Cora was a freckled redhead in a yellow dress that could have been his daughter. Little Mike was a platinum blonde that looked more like a little Rhett.  
The survivors thank them profusely for saving them. Kane wanting to be as honest as possible with their saviours admits that he thinks that something happened to Curly who disappeared before the caravan was first attacked. They send a flare to Sanctuary. Harper comes to take Kane Trinity and the kids into Sanctuary to meet with Julia and Sturges. Jackson has Mason wait in a massage room. Mason finds the terminal,starts jerking off to Jackson fucking Harper.   
Jackson and Logan interrogate Chelsea.  
Chelsea is a woman with dark brown hair in pigtails wearing standard raider gear with black lipstick, covering the scar running through her lips. Her furious amber eyes remind Jackson of Kitty except she’s skinny with big breasts, a tight ass and black tribal tats curving down her throat, chest ,stomach and crotch. Chelsea is pissed, she’s trying to escape even as they speak. Chelsea was always a raider, she has no regrets, no reasoning. She’s quick to tell them how much they suck, how they'll pay for this.  
“You just lost, you might want to join the winning team.”  
Julia appears behind them.


	18. Another cilivan,another merc, anothe day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanctuary and Oberland get new settlers while Red Rocket tries their hand at rehabilitation. Clyde starts the process of a relationship with the Brotherhood of steel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working off my phone

Spike is manning a rifle and a laser turret on the roof of Red Rocket. Surveying from above while the interrogations go on beneath him. Dr.Brady, their medic, switches with Big Girl to help Spike guard during the interrogation.  
The survivors are taken outside of Sturges house where Dr.brady takes the shell shocked Trinity into another room for a quick check up. The woman is jittery and worried about her son, not comfortable in her new surroundings; her answers are short and choppy. Brady gives Trinity ‘medicine’ to take care of shock while he checks her over, little blue pills in an oddly little blue bottle.   
The pills calm the panic from her mind leaving her drowsy and aching, she feels hot and sensitive and can’t stop shivering at the doctor’s hand on her skin. Trinity can feel herself become damp but her tongue is lead in her mouth and she can only whimper when the doctor eases down her pants to touch her. His fingers rub over her mound before starting to stroke her; gathering her moisture before dipping in. The pleasure is quick and rushing and she's desperate for more. He fingers her until she cums; but it's not enough. No sooner did the woman start to beg for more did Sturges appear in the doorway. The scent of her dripping pussy louder than her words.  
Dr.Brady is quick to tell Sturges that Trinity is having a panic attack and is seeking comfort. Struges knows well a beta cumming in her will calm her down so he agrees, the doctor going back in the other room to check out Kane and the kids.   
"Come over here,darling. Take what you need."  
He sits down on his couch pulling out his dick to the woman's groan of delight. Trinity ambles over to him slowly pulling down her pants as she crosses the room. She straddles his thighs and guide his duck into her pussy. Both of them, groaning at the feel of his big dick stretching her tight walls.   
"Oh, ahhh,ahhh,ohhhh,ohh, damn ,please! Mmmmm,oh!"  
Trinity bite her lips as Sturges lets her ride him until he cums, hips jerking as he feels her. He bites her before he can stop himself, causing the woman to cum and passes out. Sturges grabs a blanket to tuck her in, letting her sleep on his couch. Under Kane's watchful eyes Doc.Brady checks the kids ,finding only minimal injuries they can use stimpaks and medx to take care of. He asks Ariana to take the kids to eat at the campfire and wait for Kane.  
The kids are in awe of Dewy who bounds past them, before turning on his hills and sniffing at them. They're scared at first, are soon giggling under an onslaught of slobbery licks. They're still laughing when Ariana pulls him off and shoos him in the direction of Red Rocket.  
Under Sturges orders (and going along with his own plans) the Doctor gives Kane a cavity check. After a pat down, he checks over the man for injuries before he gives Kane the same medicine 'to take care of shock'. Brady has Kane lean over a kitchen counter after warning the now sweating man that he needs to check there aren't any hidden weapons on or in his body. Kane starts to question it but can't think as the doctor jerks him to hardness. Soon, Brady is fingering him; two fingers then three, the pinkie and he works the thumb in. Closing his hand, he pulls back before pushing in. He fists Kane until he's ready to cum. Right when the doctor is ready to unbuckle and release himself from his own pants Sturges comes in.   
"Anything?"  
"Nothing suspicious sir."  
"Then finish him off and get him to Jun. They probably need ya back at Red Rocket." Sturges leaves to walk a drowsy Trinity to the campfire to eat.  
At the sound of Sturges' door slamming shut the doctor hurries to pull out his dick. He fucks the drugged Kane hard and fast,cumming in him before pulling up his pants ( not Kane's) and leading him to Jun, still hard and high. Jun is locking down what is now the storage house( has meat locker , cold storage, dry food storage, weapon ,armor, chem and junk storage, now surrounded by turrets).  
Jun takes Kane to Happy hour club to question him again but he smells good. Jun asks about how he got the information on the slavers, the kids' parents, other people doing the same but doesn't get answers. He's not ignored. Hard and aching, the drugged man wants Jun to blow him, to fuck him. Kane keeps talking about fucking Jun,Rhett,Jackson, Spike and Sturges instead of answering his questions. He's too high to pull up his pants, jerking his cock and gasping in amazement until Jun gets his attention. Jun, horny, ends up just pushing the man on the couch to ride him. Kane cums, Jun's tight insides keeping him hard Jun bites him as he rides then making him a beta.  
***  
Cait sleeps thru the fire fight heavily drugged and has been quick to beg off to guard Duty during the time Trudy’s been asleep. She’s been using Trudy’s bag in the kitchen the whole time and was asleep during the time Scott was made an alpha. When she wakes she sees them all sitting around and eating with a now awake trudy. Clyde hasn’t mentioned the drinking until now but now Trudy’s away he makes a point to say it.  
Clyde gives Cait a disappointed look.  
“You missed a gun fight”  
“Ya shittn ma!” Sarcasm.  
“Naw you slept through it... drunk”Cait’s mouth snaps shut.  
“...”  
Clyde tells them he's leaving her there; trusting to help Scott as a guard while Patrick builds up a better living space. He’s looking for his son, he may not be back for a bit. Again. Trudy’s offended of course.  
“Ain’t nothing wrong with sleep’n in the dinner!” What her and her son had been doing before.  
But Clyde ignores her and pat’s excited to be useful. Trudy tries to argue that they can't afford the build supplies so Clyde pointedly hands her son enough caps that all the women squawk. He laughs at them before handing Cait an equally absurd amount and calling it :her half of their raider loot ignoring the look of surprise on her face. He *asks* her not to spend it in chems;  
Pat and Trudy snap to attention to tell her they sell chems they don't use the chems.  
When Emma asks what she's supposed to do clyde tells her shes to help trudy in the diner  
Later clyde pulls cait to the side where they've set up a guard post on the roof with a little couch and tent. They've mounted two turrets and a trap door as well as a ladder on the back of the building.  
Once there Clyde tells her he expects her to take care of the place and while he doesn't have any say in who she fucks with he suggests she keep it to the drumlin residents. She makes a snide comment about him owning her only slightly less harshly than what she would have said when they’d just met and Clyde responds that he doesn't own her he’s trusting her to take care of this for him. To be Focused.  
Caits taken aback but before she can continue clyde tells her to go fetch Pat.  
"fuckn fruit cant make ya ut mind if ya want pussy o dick!"  
She leaves and Patrick comes from where he was digging the start of a supply cellar.  
***  
A short Blonde man Jerry and his two teen girls, the blonde and fit Kelly who is trained as a guard wearing leather and fishtail braids, the blonde Diane in denim and soft waves raised as a farmer beside her later mother, and little blonde freckled fuzzy haired Jo-Anne who was learning to farmer come to Oberland. Jerry wants his kids to stay here while he joins the minute men. The little family's previous settlement had been taken over by raiders. He and the other survivors all agreed to join the minutemen to help to wipethe scum frim the commonwealth.  
Jerry goes to the castle after dropping his family off. When the man enter everyone not at a guard post is fucking. Happy hour has been reinstated. Jerry is not comfortable jumping in so he's pointed to a bench where a relaxed Preston is getting a handjob from a woman in a minuteman uniform.   
Preston talks him through what he'll be doing as a new recruit while the woman is replaced by an enthusiastic man who hums as he sucks down Preston's cock. The man sucking Preston offers him a handy but Jerry declines, the body of his late wife still fresh in his mind. Prestons happy to work with him, planning on sending him to sunshine, to aid guards. Jerry asks if he can be placed at Oberland instead and is happy enough for Preston to tell him he'll update his placement.  
Jerry arrives at the same time as orphaned teen Jacob Frame who has been placed with old Ronnie. She talks to Preston after guiding yhe young man to fuck her over the bench and preston makes plans to send the future intelligence agent to hangmans.  
Mary's cool but the girls, if course are upset until Jo convinces them to stay until Jo anne is older, ' you don't want to leave your lil sis here alone. your father is trusting you. "  
The older girls become friends with Ella, amazed she's friends with the older men. The pretty girls are virgins, their father always around to stop them. They're talking about how jealous they are when they catch ella being fucked over the counter of the bar. Ella gripping the bar counter head down as Jin thrust in to her pussy. Before they can blink they're surrounded by the guys.   
Its not discussed, the heat in their cores stealing their breath. Kelly is eased down into a broken lawn chair beside a corner table, fingered by Curtis as she tentatively takes his cock in her mouth. Curtis groans complimenting her as he eases his dick further into her throat.  
Diane is bracing herself against a shelf filled with Curtis' junk, hair pulled by Freddy as he eases his cock into her virgin pussy. Jin fucks Ella on her hands and knees, cursing as she clamps around him.  
Ella and Kelly are both moved over a table where they kiss. Ella, climbing over the other girl to eat her out until she squirts.  
The gasping Kelly is shyly licking Ella's cunt when a dick is gently nudged in Ella's face. Ella places a few suckling kisses, before sucking it down til her nose touches pubes. She deepthroats the hard member a few times before stopping , taking a hold of Curtis' cock to guide it into Kelly's pussy. Kelly whimpers when the head pops in. Ella rubs circles around her clit as Curtis groans and pushes his way in stretching Kelly's pussy for the first time.  
Diane is bouncing on Freddy's dick, moaning freely as he pants into her neck.  
Jin has pulled Ella back towards him, allowing her to moan into Kelly's mouth as her ass is pounded.  
The men spend hours fucking the girls in the rooftop market area. Hours until they're caught by Jo, who freaks. The ghoul calls for Mary and Jonas with guns but Mary stops her.  
"Girls, you are old enough to think things thru, click clack!," she points guns at guys,"are you all here willingly?"  
"..."  
"Mary!"  
"Umm…"  
"Yes, mama-!"  
"Ma'am…"  
"No you baby! I know you've been lonely since Jo got here. I'm talking to these two young women who were virgins according to their father."  
The girls don't want to get in trouble or kicked out.  
Kelly and Diane look at each other, then look at the men , ready to throw them under the bus as their father would say. Then they looked at Ella's face and they couldn't do it."  
"Yes Ma'am"  
"Yeah."  
They answer that they're fine, they weren't being forced or anything.  
"Good. It looks like we need to discuss Happy Hour then because this is not happening again."  
"Ma."  
"Don't you ma me Ella what if it wasn't Jo but lil jo-anne or carrie?"  
"...oh"  
"And really" Mary gives a hard glare at the men. " You men are more than old enough to be more responsible. I know theyre young and attractive but if we're going to have a successful market place that mean no sex in public We gave kids here!"  
The guys don't know what to say. They expected to get kicked out if caught with Mary's kid. Thought that might be the point they wouldn't get to play nice anymore and would have to move to take over the settlement. Because they'd talked about it before joining. They were all ex merc looking to settle but every place they went it was terrible. Bad leadership that didnt like new ideas, acused of stealing, of laziness,slutty wives that claimed rape when caught only to tell the truth after theyve been jumped or kicked out, shitty guard shifts and rations for no reason; shitty beds, no greatfulness only hate for strangers. One couldn't go straight in the commonwealth like this. So they'd finally decided. The next time they were rejected for no fucking reason they were taking over. Overland seemed like an easy enough mark: a bunch of women, one guard, and supplies from a mysterious caravan. Mary was easy, a good organizer who didn't look over anyone's shoulder, even if she wasn't too sure of letting them in. The ghoul was obviously scared of them, but was ready at even the hint of an injury and would come up to the roof or go out to the guard post to make sure everyone ate. Jonas was quiet but respectful , watching but not offensive. Little Carrie was a sweet girl begging all of them for stories from the road and trying to avoid work with Jo Anne. The slutty Ella was a nice bonus, a sweet pretty young thing with a tight pussy and an appetite fir dick. Things were only getting better with the new girls but they were waiting for the other shoe to drop.They hadn't wanted to ruin this and now it looked like they didn't need to.  
"Sorry Ma." They're all shamefaced and contrite, " we'll do better." The men put themselves away to talk as the girls grudgingly got dressed.  
"Ma'am what all this about happy hour?"  
"Well, i don't really think we have time for a full...what was it Jo ? Time slot?"  
"Oh well, uh...I'm not quite…"  
"The happy hour club right ma ya just dont want us to have sex here in the market!"  
"A club…"  
Some time later after an increasingly awkward talk it was decided the house would be added to, not only a new room for Mary and Jo but a one room happy hour club to be used after dinner by willing *adults*. It means someone would always be out but Mary and Jo were exclusive and would have a room of their own so they could afford to watch the kids while Jonas, who wasn't interested in sex, guarded during the night.  
***  
“Fuck you.”  
Logan punches the female raider in the face. He’s quickly pulled back by Jackson as Julia walks forward.  
“Keep your cool man. she just needs to be convinced, right Alpha Julia? We can’t expect her to change her mind without seeing the benefits.”  
“What fucking benefits ya fucking scavver pussies!?!”  
Julia pulls her by her hair, forces Chelsea into a position on her hands and knees.  
“How about a good fucking to start? Maybe a nice massage, I hear you’re good at that Jackson.” Julia lips curl into a smirk as she inspects the woman.  
“Fuck you!”  
“You sure they would let us keep her?” Logan doesn’t quite know who Julia is or why Jackson calls her ‘Alpha’ but the situation is a little too familiar for him right now.  
“You’ll be helping us all out by taking her on,” Julia doesn’t look at him as she speaks, tugging on a pig tail,”A cunt like this won’t be welcome in Sanctuary. Harper won’t stand for it and the civvies will hate her. She’ll be better off with you. Besides, I’m sure the others would agree. You guys deceive a treat.” Chelsea was young healthy and stupid but there wasn’t a reason she couldn’t turn her life around.  
Jackson moves forward to squeeze Chelsea’s breasts,” Plus, we won’t have to wait till the end of shift for pussy. Since not everyone gets to leave for happy Hour.”  
“Of course,” Julia agrees,” It's only fair. Just make sure you don’t turn her and you take care of her. Bitches need discipline.”  
“Fuck you fucking pig you aint no civvy fucking a raider like me! I’ll fucking kill you!”  
Julia’s kick to her stomach lifts Chelsea a few feet in the air, "or maybe just some time with a deathclaw?"  
"What!?!"  
Jackson whistles, calling snowy to the scene.The ground shakes as snowy and dewy come bounding up.  
“Whoa! Is that the other one?"  
"Snowy! And you must be dewy-wow you're you're a big boy." Jackson pats an excited deathclaw on its head while his arm grips the arm of a quivering raider.  
"Wha wha what?"  
Chelsea tries to run but Logan catches her.  
"Miss ya might not want to do that",Logan laughingly turns her toward the deathclaws. "they might not know you're playing…"  
"Alright let's get you ready." Julia states.  
“Ready!?! You can't be serious?”  
“- feeding time, you said you preferred the deathclaws right? I hear they start with eating women from the inside out. It's usually just men here-” Jackson teases.  
“You call yourself a man! Letting those things tear me apart!”  
“-So i'm really curious. Logan ,hold her.”  
“Sure man.”  
Jackson moves to pull down her pants.  
“Wait wait wait!” she struggles between them fruitlessly.  
“Wait?”  
“You you i want you don’t make fuck a deathclaw!” She cries. Julia smirks.  
“Really that's good then “ Jackson looks to Logan, “ hold her still”  
“Hey”  
“Relax we just need to start with a cavity check to make sure ur not hiding something from us”,  
Jackson pulls down tight leather pants to smack her ass leaving a red hand print. Julia moves even closer releasing a very light amount of pheromones.   
“Sorry hand slipped” Jackson chuckles groping warm flesh. The guard feels up her legs to find a hidden razor blade strapped high to her inner thigh which he throws away. Julia scoffs.  
“Fucking crazy bitch…” Mutters Logan taking note of where it lands.   
Jackson presses in one finger, thrusting in and out, adding a second then a third to her blooming wetness. Julia can tell Chelsea is starting to feel good; the raider is trying to bite her lips and muffle her voice in Logan's shirt.  
“Mnnnn mhmm nnnnn nnhhhh!”  
“Feeling good?” Jackson stops when he can tell she's on the verge of coming. He looks back at Julia who nods, before he stands to take out his cock. He fucks into her moist pussy. He straightens her so she's panting into Logan's neck. Logan wraps her arms around his neck so he can spread her ass for a better view, seeing Julia take out her huge cock to masterbate. Jackson grips her hips and starts pounding into her.  
“Nnnn, nnnnnn, uhhbhhhhh, Uggghhh!”  
“Damn man you're really giving it to her…”  
“Sloppy seconds?”  
Logan nods grinning.  
Jackson fills her cunt with cum then turns her around so Logan can press into her, quickly filling her mouth with his member wet with cum and pussy juice.  
He wastes no time destroying her throat pussy while Logan drills her loose cunt. Julia groans standing over them to cum on the woman's face.  
Jackson cums on Chelsea's face next before pulling her up by her hair. He bites the heaving woman on her neck letting go so she drops back down practically running from Logan’s thrusts. He doesn’t give her room to breath,slapping her with his cock and thrusting into her mouth again. Mason finds them like that filling her from both ends.  
***  
Julia meets Matias who has been held by Guy and Rhett. The ex raider is arrogant and bitter but goodlooking with cropped brown hair slicked back and shaved at the sides; his corded muscles straining against his bindings.  
Before leaving with Chelsea,Jackdon had pulls Rhett aside before taking logan, " Now is a good time to try that thing clyde told us about."  
So when Julia gets there Guy has gagged raider with a silicone knot and stripped him; pulling out his other extensions yo attach suction cups and needles filled with even more liquid than he used on Rhett. Matias has become hot and sweaty, foggy mind focused on his hard on.  
Julia follows as Rhett and Guy drag him to abandoned water tower they were using to test Guy's cameras' distance. Its easy to see what they're planning and She's happy to let them lead.   
They tied him there, Guy pulls out an extension with a dildo and an extension with a lubed hand. The hand rubs Matias cock while the dildo slowly fills him. Julia pulls oit her cock and starts masterbating. Guy pulls out another extentiin to give her a wet lubed fist to fuck into.  
"Wha wha kinda game are you playning!?!"  
The dildo starts focusing on the man's prostate while the rubber hand jerks him until he cums. Guy moves back ,flamethrower aimed at the raider.  
"If you can escape…", Rhett's voice gets deeper,edging on growling,"I'd do so now."  
Rhett growls as his bones began to shift. His tail grew, his blonde hair grew darker and spread in to a thin fine coat of fur over growing bulging muscles, his eyes started to glow amber and the air became foggy with a omega like scent. Fuck, Julia was going to fuck him like this later.  
Matias screams; desparately trying to tear himself from his bonds. Rhett growls at him now, having grown twice the size he was before. His cock is hard and standing longer and thicker and purpling.  
Julia snickers, Guy releasing her for a moment so she can pull out a knife and cut his bonds just a bit. To be fair.  
Matias pulls free and runs. The ground shakes. Matias looks back expecting to see the deathclaw the others were screaming about.Instead the wolfman is that much closer, bounding, coming righ for him.  
Matias trips,falling on his face. He can tell from the wetness on his face he's broken his nose. He doesnt let pain stop him, scrambling and cutting his hands on vines and rocks as he tries to run. Rhett's on him in an instant.  
"Rooaaarrr!"  
The engorged wolfman tears off the raider's pants with a roar, then shoves his precum slick dick into the man beneath him. Matias cries out feeling the cock ripping into him, filling him. It feels huge, glancing his prostate and still going til he can feel his stomach bulge.  
" aghhh! Shit, no! You're too big! Ahhh!"  
Matias' shock clearing his head briefly before Guy's liquid takes full effect; numbing the man's pain and heightening his pleasure. "Ahhh, uughhh, uhhh…."  
Rhett rotates his hips, rubbing his prostate again before two clawed hands carefully grip Matias waist. Matias cries out as his hole pounded roughly, Rhett's growling grunts cover the enclosing Julia's foot falls.  
With the inclusion of alpha pheromones Rhett cums quckly hips stuttering but doesnt stop fucking into Matias.  
"Uhh,unn,uhn,ah,hah,ha,haahh!", Matias moans louder and louder pleasure fogging his mind until he's moving back on Rhett's cock. Rhett pulls his hips back, wrapping one of the raider's arm around his neck so he can fuck Matias standing. He turns them so a leering Julia can watch while fucking into Guy's hands. He cums again howling as Guy's red blinking pupils record them.   
Julia sees a still hard Matias trying to jerk his dick so she (without touching) guides a growling Rhett into turning the man and bending down so that Rhett is piledriving him. Rhett groans as Matias clamps down on him, his dick now ramming into the man's prostate directly.   
Hands scratching at the wolfman's chest,Matias cums all over his own face, anal muscles squeezing tight; Forcing Rhett to cum into Matias' ass again. Rhett finishes by biting the raider's ankle, groaning when Julia strudes over to finish on their faces.   
At this point loopy from cumming so much, Rhett accidentally bites too deep. The wound is squirting blood so Julia bites him as well before Guy hits him with a stimpak and a tranc needle. Julia carries Matias a they walk him back to Red Rocket.  
"Ya know," Guy starts,"We should make a night of this...good for morale."  
"We'll consider once Kitty abd Clyde join us. Runs normally are more pack inclusive." Julia grins.  
"We'll have to make sure Snowy knows the difference between food and prey", Rhett growls out.  
Snap! They pause. Rhett nods to Guy. Corporal Guy takes the ex-raider back to Red Rocket quietly while Rhett and Julia wait.  
More raiders attack while the small group is outside but Rhett easily kills them all.  
Sometime later... Jackson has them moved the fucking to a massage room under the watchful eyes of guy.  
Mason fucks Chelsea’s ass; Logan pounds her pussy, while Jackson skull fucks her until she’s so covered in his cum, her hair has white streaks in it. Behind them, the normally hidden terminal shows a wolfman fucking the other raider. After a few hours, Chelsea and Matias are ‘convinced’ to beg for forgiveness and become new members of Red Rocket.  
***  
Kane decides to settle at Red Rocket after finding out that Jackson is not allowed in Sanctuary.There's not an explanation given, but the kids love Snowy who is much smaller and more tame than Dewy. The kids will farm with him as the OutPost's cook.  
Of course the kids love Snowy. They’re so amazed to see a deathclaw up close they don’t even question all the rules about never being alone with it or trying to feed it.  
Chelsea has to spend a week of adult punishment in Sanctuary during the day, gagged, naked and tied to the Happy Hour post beside Marcy.  
She’s horrified and squirming everytime Dewy runs up to fuck Marcy; bulging eyes stuck where the deathclaw's swollen dick is visible stabbing into the woman’s stomach. They don’t let the deathclaw fuck Chelsea but never give any reassurances that they won’t. Instead they leave her open for anyone to take during Happy Hour.   
Jun fucks Chelsea, one happy hour, hooking a shaking leg over his arm,”Welcome to the pack. I'm glad Marcy isn't the only pack bitch anymore.” He grips a bouncing breast as he fucks into her harder. She’s squealing behind her gag when he creams her pussy, not bothering to straighten up before going into the club.  
Matias has to spend the same week of adult punishment in Sanctuary; naked, gagged, and led around on a chain like a dog. He’s fucked by various settlers as well as an aggressive Jun during happy hour when not tied to the pillory. Even an experimental Ariana gives him a bowjob while Harper whips him. They're in Sanctuary (despite the likelihood of never being allowed inside again outside of special occasions) so Trinity and Mason can see their punishment before they are accepted as settlers.  
***  
After dropping Cait off at Drumlin, like an obnoxious child Clyde goes back up to the Diamond City area the Brotherhood signal originates.  
He doesn't actually go until after a brief stop at Hangmans garden where he somehow only meets the small Haven and the mysterious Jinjer, to buy scent blockers. From Julia's concerned messages and descriptions of imitation alpha scent he knew they'd have some. He's right, even if he has to refuse the pretty redhead's attempts to entice him.  
He kills a few mirelurks between them but eventually comes upon the Brotherhood fending off a horde of ghouls.   
Clyde quickly kills the ghouls saving the group. They thank him and when Danse (That name!; and the man smells like an alpha in a can in that power armor) he simply tells them he's a merc.  
The stupid little fuck who was too injured to help before was quick to comment. Not that Danse seemed to pay any mind. Instead he's offered a job to aid Danse while his subordinates recover. Clyde agrees with plans on fucking that asshole sub and to encourage Danse to do so.  
It needed to happen.  
He helps Danse retrieve the item from a ghoul infected lab, rescuing the arrogant man again. They get back to others just in time for Clyde's rut to start.  
Scribe Haylin figures out Clyde's a wolf quickly enough, taking in the suddenly sensual scent of the police station once he and Danse return. She doesn't tell anyone; she doesn't want to assume but after running into Clyde furiously jacking off in a corner muttering to himself the woman confronts him. Clyde scrambles, hands tight fists as he stops himself from jumping her. Through gritted teeth he tells her that he's a wolf who is not on good terms with his alpha and that he doesn't have any specific way to deal with his rut. When she tries to get details Clyde's not so far gone as to tell her everything, just what's needed to get her support and aid without using his pheromones. That he's a survivor from before the bombs; he's looking for his son. That his last alpha is dead. That he's (and here he fudges the events a bit) dealt with slavers in the wasteland selling wolves and children and the Brotherhood seems like the logical choice for safety. That he needs to fuck another wolf before he can even start to travel like this. Haylin is hesitant to believe him but addictol doesn't stop him from furiously beating his meat for the next day. In the end she does as he asks and convinces Danse that Clyde's life is in danger if he doesn't get fucked soon.  
The whiny bith in the corner makes a few snide comments, calling him a bitch in heat when he overhears. Danse quickly stops him; Danse agrees to aid Clyde in return for future aid without payment.  
Clyde agrees, swallowing down how well his plan is going to follow the Palidin around a corner.  
Danse leads Clyde to an empty room and stands facing the window silent. Clyde feels Haylin's presence stop. He turns to see her turn the corner.   
"On your knees."  
Clyde feels it at the back of his throat, a buzz in his ears. Danse gives him the order again and Clyde drops to his knees. Danse talks more, though Clyde doesn't his words just his tone. He pants heavily as Danse turns, gliding to stand before him and stares down into his eyes.  
"Take out my cock, merc." The man directs Clyde thru releasing his cock from his uniform,thru licking and sucking at his balls; thru letting the fuck his throat in increasingly hard strokes. There are tears at the corner of his eyes as the man skull fucks him in power armor. His dick is achingly hard and he can barely breathe.   
Danse stops when he sees Clyde attempt to touch himself.  
"You can't be serious, Merc. Aren't we here because your own hand is not enough?"  
Clyde's pulled up across an abandoned creaky desk with a broken leg. It groans in complaint when Clyde is encouraged to climb on top and made to hold himself open.The Paliden grips Clyde's ass in a hold that will leave marks; letting his dick slide up and down Clyde's crack before it slips in.  
Danse fucks his ass like he fucked his mouth; with purpose and depth. Danse's hard fast strokes batter his insides. Taking Clyde thru two orgasms When Clyde passes out the desk is soaked with his cum and he's still hard. He knows he tries to leave at some point, coming awake to Danse pounding into him, "Not yet, Merc."   
Clyde's teeth itch with the desire to bite the man, to turn him. He had to stop himself from calling him alpha even as he's glad he is faced away


	19. Off course maybe you should take a moment?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde makes a stop and so does Kitty. Is Preston following up on Julia or Clyde? Things are going a little differently than expected while comes to a conclusion.

Chapter 19

Clyde dreams about his rut.  
He dreams about a mouth on his hole, delving in until he's wet and soft and trying not to squirm; he dreams of no part of him untouched.  
Clyde dreams of firm hands on his dick; a hand on his throat on his chest, holding him in place, scratching down his back as his prostate is pounded. Of teeth on his shoulder as his cock is sucked into warm wet heat.  
Clyde makes his way to the Combat Zone with nothing but a pipe pistol, his vault suit, and a single minded focus on ignoring his dick. When his pip boy picks up a radio signal where the person is calling for aid to a building he passed (because the area was crawling with super mutants) he made the cold decision to ignore until he could return better equipped and in a better mindset. He needed to deal with his body first. The Combat Zone looks to have bounced back with some minor changes.  
There seem to be a number of patrons Clyde recognizes from Diamond city: the dugout and the church. When first walking in there are still raiders in various devices but they are all now nude and muzzled. Someone has spray painted Rulebreakers and Losers on the wall behind the desk; And Clyde walks closer to investigate only for a young steel-faced woman to open the doors behind him.  
"Hello…",She walks around him and slides behind the desk as if to hide the obnoxiously bright, glowing strap she was wearing."Welcome to the Combat Zone! Are you here as a patron or a challenger?"  
"Patron." He didn't worry about acknowledging her recognizing her as a woman of the Church.  
"Tables with signs on them are reserved, the bartender is on the bottom right, please stay at least 10 steps from the cage at all times, do not shoot yell or aslaught the workers we and the illustrious Minutemen work in tandem to keep both the employees and the patrons safe we appreciate your co-operation in this matter."  
"You work with the minutemen?" It sounds like Julia's alpha dick got more than enough action.   
"Yes, many of our patrons are Minute men and Church of the Wolf." The woman motions to the door, looking over some papers. Clyde looks back before going through, catching the woman thrusting into a brown haired man chained up under the desk.  
Inside looked like a newer( not destroyed at least) more put together place. Everything's cleaned up and the raiders seemed have been replaced with a lively mix of minute men, caravaners, and odd travelers , most in various states of fucking. There was indeed a bartender, big and buff in raider leather cleaning out cups. The large man hands a tray of drinks to a pretty brunette Clyde knows from the church as Penny. One of Clement's new clergy, who agreed with Clyde's suggestion to spread the word of the church. Outside of the leather arm guards she's wearing she's the most dressed down in a cream laundered dress and pigtails. Penny takes the tray over to a table where there's a small group of Minute men playing cards and Clyde takes a seat in the upper stands to people-watch for a bit.  
Penny's not the only one of the church's followers in the house. At a table near the stage there's Bertha, a tall copper-toned diamond city farmer with golden blonde hair and a small waist who Clyde recalls has a nice thick dick. The athletic looking woman is drinking a beer while being sucked off under the table by a pair of pale bodies and bobbing heads. Clyde can recognize the dark brown hair of the Sinkhole siblings: Victor and Helen. Victor was Bertha's lover and fiance. In Diamond city the group had been happy to share that they'd known each other for years but had never spoken until the church had given Victor the courage to speak to Bertha, and Bertha and Helen the courage to feel safe. Their families disagreed with the arrangement: Bertha coming from a hardy homophobic family who saw the smaller Victor as wimpy and unmannly and Victor and Helen whose family had only moved to diamond city the generation before and saw them as old fashioned bigots. Only Bertha had accepted the bite agreeing to build a large pack that followed the teachings with the plan to take her new husband and sister in law and start fresh.  
At another table to his left there was a pair of caravan guards with a naked young man spread out between them. They'd been taking shots when he'd entered the room but were now fucking into both ends while discussing their work. Their conversation is interesting. The guard at the man's head has a hand on his chest , sliding his cock in and out of the man's throat is making complaints that their boss 'Cricket' has been on about werewolves. The guard gripping the man's thighs and thrusting sharply into his ass is commenting that they're new and they're getting a lot of caps just to guard a caravan of lube and oils. "Don't let it bother you too much man, ahh!"  
There's more talk about werewolves and how it's a minuteman ploy from a table closer to the bar. A tall figure in a top hat and fur rags is quietly drinking a beer while a curly haired woman with white hair and glasses talks to a triggerman beside her. The triggerman is close,hand on the back of her chair but not so close Clyde can't see her hand jerk him in the distance or the way the man replies with his head thrown back.  
While he doesn't recognize the bartender himself a familiar dark haired man comes from the back carrying a box of beer. Adam Henley or Adam Axel, as he was called in Diamond city, a church goer known for a childish obsession with power armor. He's slender and muscular, dressed in black leather, with a Mohawk shaved at the sides and braided down his back. Clyde knows from experience the black tribal tattoos one could just barely see over the edges of his high collar lead into a rather creative large tattoo of a wolf tearing into an army of mirelurks on his back.  
The young man exchanges a few words with the bartender who tosses him a rag. Adam takes the rags and starts wiping down empty tables, stopping here or there to talk to various patrons. Clyde smirks knowing it won't be long until the man reaches his area.  
There's other patrons here and there, enough there's a crowd reacting to what's happening on stage. In the cage a young naked dark skin male is 'losing' a wrestling match with two masked but otherwise equally naked women. He allows them to pin him on his back, one pinning his arms above his head while grinding her ass on his face and the other pinning his legs while guiding his cock into her pussy. The crowd cheers as the women fist pump shouting as they start to move.   
"Woo yeah!"  
"Gonna cum, ya fucking pussy!"  
"Fuck yeah!"  
"Grind that ass!"  
"Ride that fucking cock!"  
"You fucking got that bitch! Drain him dry!"  
"Challenger Hawthorne has been pinned by the Masked menaces Yema and Paula! A risky move sitting on the third leg but we know Paula! It's only a matter of time now folks! The first one to cum loses and now it's time to place your bets!" Clyde can hear the women shouting obnoxious insults to the man they're fucking, speeding their movements as if encouraged by the crowd. It's a few minutes of them getting really into it, the smack of Paula riding Hawthorne's cock loud even with the crowd. Yema, her face contorted in pleasure releases the man's hands,moving as if to get off of him. Hawthorne's hands go to her hips pulling her back down. Yema yelps, then moans when instead of going back to her ass he starts eating out her pussy with an enthusiastic growl Clyde could hear from his seat. Paula snarls and stops riding him, re-asserting the grip on his legs while yelling at her partner to get his arms. Yema fights to get out of Hawthorne's hold, calves bulging, one hand trying to pull his hand away the other punching him in the head. He growls again and Yema gasps, falling forward.  
"Aarrgghh, fuck!" Hawthorne's next growl is drowned out by a ringing bell. The crowd roars as the announcer calls Yema out of the match. Once the masked Yema is gone Hawthorne and Paula exchange blows to a chorus of catcalls and insults, Paula landing a right hook to the man's face before he rolls them over. Hawthorne grabs her ankles and starts thrusting but frees her legs to tighten them behind his back. She turns back over with a slam, hands scrambling to pin Hawthorne's wrists to the cage floor. Hawthorne's pounding up into her as she roughly rides his cock the crowd leeringly cheering them on.  
"Fuck, lookit her ride that cock!"  
"Give it to him!"  
"O way he's totally destroying that pussy!"  
"Fuck,fuck, fuck!"  
Paula seizes, squirting with enough force Hawthorne's chest is drenched when he jerks out of her hold and rolls them over. Hawthorne finishes the match pounding into her as the announcer comes on stage to congratulate him on winning the match.  
"Enjoying the show?"  
Clyde looks up into Adam's smirking face.   
"Oh, I don't know. I'm sure I could give him a tip or two."  
***  
Julia takes Dogmeat, Spike, Mason, and Harper down to Abernathy. It's close enough Julia decides they can spare the people for the short trip. The old man had made the trek to Red Rocket to let the residents know while they weren't looking to become a settlement or leave his daughter to join the Minutemen he was more than happy to join the Banks Pack. Julia was unsure of what information she'd given the man in her distressed state but Jackson had Guy playback the man's request. He wanted his wife ( another Connie) and remaining daughter ( Lucy) to become wolves and gain all the protections and special abilities that brought with it. He didn't believe he was in any immediate danger of dying but wanted his family taken care of.  
Julia was more than happy to help. Being back at Sanctuary without her pack had cleared her mind and reminded her of her purpose as Alpha. It was her duty to protect her pack, keep them together, to provide for them. She'd fucked the entire time back but still woke from nightmares of what could happening to her mate or her omega. Worse yet there was some hope that their child was still alive and she wasn't trusted to care. Julia would find the truth if what happened to Shaun. She will prove her worth as a badass alpha by regaining control of her pack and truly straightening out the commonwealth. Once it was under control Clyde would be given free reign to find a way to really close off their territory. And then once everything is laid to rest Julia will ensure all her omegas are fuck happy and swelling with pups.  
The group met the stationed Minutemen Gary, Joe, and Fiona Ding at a guard station on the edge of the land, three carrot topped serious seeming ex caravan guards, who all have seemed to have heard of Julia's and Preston's journeys. The Abernathy residents greet them with the same serious enthusiasm. Lucy has cooked a large meal of radstag steaks, stuffed molerat and melon shakes. She offers caps for melons, something Harper agrees to pass on to Sturges. Connie has now opened her own little shop to travelers and questions Spike about trade while her husband buys chems from Mason. Julia can easily see what inspired the contact. Lucy sticks close Gary who's quiet but possessive of her shy attention. Fiona is focused on her but Joe is clearly watching Conni more closely then his wife. Julia sends Harper back with Mason, sure that she ,Spike and Dogmeat will be able to take things from there.   
***  
Due to the rumors of Preston's and Julia's adventures the new Minute men have lots of new recruits but most promising are those already trained as guards or from ex-minute men families. Julia's status as an alpha wolf wasn't something they'd hidden well and the tales of their strengths had spread (with the tales of Julia's preferred non-monetary rewards and shows of appreciation.)  
With enough people they'd even reestablished happy hour. The radio booms with hits; There's dancing, singing and old minutemen favorites. Preston is fucking a young woman's mouth on a bench in the open area of the castle. The wet heat makes him think of Julia and Marcy.  
This day new recruits pop up: Elena Fritter, a dark skinned skinny woman with small tits and waist; and Terrance Toga, a muscular man with honey brown eyebrows on a shaved head.  
Minuteman Ronnie Shaw walks up to Preston with them following her. She tells him he's training new teams since it's been agreed, having minutemen on the road traveling in packs of three or more. One more recruit and then he'll be able to train them on the road on the way to the known 3 new settlements then back. Then she walks away to go greet other newcomers.  
The last new member of his team Duke Hillside walks up then, a tall brunette, pale with 5 o'clock shadow. Of course all have heard rumors of wolves and are eager to be a wolf so Preston decides to test them. Already having refused to train several new glory seeking recruits looking to work with him for his experience with Julia he tells them, "First, join in happy hour. I expect to see how you treat one another as partners."  
"We just met?!"  
"And we're working towards mutual pleasure so this should be quick then I can take you all to the armory and the gun range and see where we are."  
"......."they didn't have a response for that.  
"Well what do you want to do ,you can't lolligag in the field like this?"  
"..."  
"I don't hear anyone talking."  
"Fuck you you dont just-!"  
"Uhhhh fuck yes yes yes yes yessssh uhhhh good man cadet Crisp yes ffffuuuccckk!"  
Ronnie, who brought them over is on her hands and knees being ridden by a panting mole covered redhead young man right beside an older man, definitely his father ,with darker red hair and just as many moles across his shoulders;fucking another woman in minutemen gear who is moaning wildly into her arms.  
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck yea take that fucking dick yeah!"  
"Go easy son,mhmm. Not all women can handle a rough ride."  
"..."  
Preston sighs. Annnd all the talk of not fucking has stopped.No point in beating around the bush then. "You guys want to be wolves right? Why?"  
"To protect the commonwealth !"  
"To be stronger!"  
"To kill raiders !"  
"Do you know wolves travel in packs ?"  
"...yes?"  
"A wolf pack works together, travels together; lives together. They're the family that you chose. "  
"Are you talking about real wolves?"  
"And everyone has needs; this…" Preston points out the orgy around them, " this, that you're seeing is the minute men, taking care of each other's needs. And that's as humans, as minute men who don't get a lot of time to relax and enjoy ourselves. Do you know what this is for werewolves like our General?"   
And they had heard of the minute men's new general. The one leading now, who has killed so many raiders and made so many new places for people to live.  
"it's necessary. Some wolves can't even go a day without a load."  
"exscu-!"  
"Bullshit!"  
"No way."  
"and that's just those lucky enough to be alphas or betas. Even with greater strength immunity to poison damn near immortality omegas will die without a load. In some extreme emergencies life saving energy can even be passed between wolves. Its why the bite can save your life, but is better focused with sex."  
The group looks at one another.   
"Our general is a dedicated alpha to her pack, and she has great expectations for the minute men. She agrees the minute men would benefit from being wolves, a pack in their own right. Able to hear the call of their allies at impossible distances, never truly without aid."  
He raises a hand to stop the group from chattering starting to thrust harder into the mouth of the young woman beneath him.  
"But there is no way in hell a reasonable wolf of any secondary gender would turn a pack of children who can't even get off. You don't have to have sex, but get eachother off or find another team to join. I'm not taking half ass civvies into the commonwealth as Minutemen."  
They get each other off. They all take off their pants and touch each other through their underwear. Elena doesnt want to fuck but shyly takes hold of Terrance and Duke's dicks as Terrance sucks at her tits and Duke fingers her. Elena and Terrance come fairly quickly as virgins but Duke is still hard when Terrance cums over Elena's hand.  
Elena hesitantly grips Duke then; Terrance's cum acting as a lube, her hands slid up and down his skin. Soon Duke grips her arms stopping her and fucking into her hands until he cums on her face.  
When they've finished Preston introduces the woman blowing him. Venus, is a tracker for their new intelligence sect.   
"Whenever we're returning to the castle we're all going to report to her, where we had contact with raiders, rumoured raiders hideouts, and any patterns of missing persons we run into."  
"Missing persons? Like the institute? It doesn't…"  
"The institute isn't …"  
"The institute is real."  
"...."  
"But our concern..."  
"A large group of missing people or a pattern can point us in the direction of slavers or raider traps; even a sign of a nearby mirelurk spawn point or super mutants camp. Without putting that information together the locals won't know to ask the Minutemen to investigate further and may get blindsided by a growing problem that we had time to discourage, that's people we may have had time to save. You all may not know how many people have lost their lives trying to build in what seemed like a perfectly safe place that had a raider camp right around the corner. When we returning Minutemen decided to rebuild, we looked to the past to see where we failed the commonwealth before: Information,lack of communication, and lack of reliable aid.  
The minute men are going to be proactive about protecting the growing commonwealth and Venus is our contact. Even if we get seperated for any reason make sure you give her a report of any new area you visit before turning in. Knowing what's happening and being able to receive help could make or break a settlement. She should be one of the first people you speak to even when I'm not here. Her group will be providing minute men with geological investigations for new settlements and joining info with the hunter intelligence sect that will be providing minute men with missions to take down identified monsters, raiders and slaver camps. These are both very important new teams that we are in acting. Otherwise we patrol the roads and answer calls for help unless specifically asked. We are not the local militia or law enforcement. We are not hired killers either , our main focus as minute men is saving people and protection. Now to the armory, thank you Venus." Preston shoots over the woman's face and she does up his pants.  
You're welcome,sir. Nice meeting you kids!"  
Preston guides them inside the castle to the armory where they find a tall tattooed man with round shades laying on a table covered with bullets and casings, arguing with a small Mohawked woman who is riding him and snapping back between moans.  
In the doorway two hastily built stands have been set up blocking others from getting in. A young man of medium height with tan skin, dark eyes, pierced ears, nose ring and a head of black curly hair, is leaning against the stand labeled weapons groaning into an old camera. He's taking pictures of a young man in front of him. A pale brunette is jerking a long tan dick into his mouth and giving the camera the middle finger through angry blue eyes. His ears are also pierced and he bares a strong resemblance to the man in the table.  
"There are a lot of families here aren't they?"  
"The minute men have always inspired families to come together for one reason or another. This is Martin, he's studying under the castle's weapons-smith Randy who is back there with Tam the armorer. Lyon, Randy's nephew, is studying under Tam. With the Minutemen getting bigger than ever we're investing more down here. Boys, are you supposed to be on shift,"  
Martin sighs and Lyon stands.  
"Sorry sir!"  
"Sorry sir!"  
"It's alright I've got some new recruits for you; set them up while I ready the range cadets I'll return shortly."  
"Yes sir!"  
"Yes sir!"  
"Sir!"  
Preston leaves down the hall.   
***  
Kitty gets lost and ends up down in Somerville: a tiny farm with a lot of land. The resident farmers are a little family of three. Paul, the father, Copper his little girl, and Cord his son.  
Their request is easy enough, handling the five or six ghouls ambling in a nearby area. Kitty handles the task quickly and ( hoping to turn this into a win) attempts to make a quick offer before leaving the area. Becoming a wolf would be safer with or without joining the Minutemen. The Minutemen will help whether they're partnered or not. Paul isn't hard to convince, his eyes zeroing in on her breasts and ass.  
Paul was constantly following her and watching her as she went about his farm. Dropping his work to the children so quickly as if he hadn't seen a woman in nearly long enough. The woman could see how he cared for them too, desperate to keep them safe. She wondered about his late wife. Kitty had even asked a few questions of Copper and Cord but neither remembered meeting a woman other than their mother.   
She asks over a stewed dinner and he agrees to become a wolf; to make his home into a settlement. He doesn't believe her about wolves. It clear that he just wants to fuck her.   
It only takes a day to kill the ghouls and come back not bothering with any real exploration for now. It'd been storming the whole time she was gone and Kitty had been desperate for a bath. It didn't even ding when Paul told her he was expanding the house so the kids will have their own room then went out to start digging in the yard. She found a clean barrow, put it over a fire. Once enough clean water had been boiled she set about scouring the filth from her skin with single minded disgust.   
" Huh…" Kitty looks down at the way to the house. Even shivering down to the center of her body she hadn't wanted to accidentally burn down the house. Her clothes, wet but clean, were not drying on the bench stool where she'd set them. There was a faded blue terrycloth robe, dry clean definitely too small.  
Hearing the kids working at the other end of the house it feels as though she had no choice.   
"Fuu---"  
"......Ready to get out?"  
Kitty blinks up at the man's mild expression. Paul's not facing her, standing at the corner of the house.  
"Your clothes are hanging to dry. You should go back into the house , I set out some of my late wife's clothes. Might not be what you're used to but it'll serve you the night." Paul turns and walks away before she can sputter out a response.  
Kitty sighs in frustration. She'd already gotten off course again! She needed to regroup with her pack so they could figure out how to get Shawn back.   
If I wanted to just fuck around I would have asked Valentine to come along…  
Kitty shivers . She's more than fustrated really but she is also distinctly aware she's still in heat. While her rush to her destination and back without dealing with other enemies or being taken off guard, may not have exhausted her entirely it did mean that she was definitely at less of an advantage then she would have been if she was at vault 81. Plus she was truly alone without Dogmeat. Kitty could make it. She could, with a good dicking first. Paul did agree to become a wolf.  
The woman was quiet, putting on the robe and entering the house. Paul was no where to be seen. Kitty just shakes her head , moving to look into rooms. There's a faded black dress folded up on the ledge of a dirty eastern window. Along with a clear pair of black heels. The whole area smells of enough desire and desperation Kitty drops the robe.   
She squeezes into the too small dress, her breasts are almost popping out. Only her nipples are covered; brown areolas clearly visible. The bottom barely covers the curve of her ass for a second after she pulls it down , then it rips loudly. Kitty's bent over looking through drawers for something to fix it with when Paul presses in behind her.  
"He-!" His hand covers her mouth stopping her words. She can feel something soft and wet sliding across her. When Kitty looks back Paul is rubbing his cock along her skin marking her with streaks of pre. It's long and pale against her shivering flesh.  
He groans before grabbing her legs, hand curling under her knee and presses in. He starts slow and deep. She's tight and not that wet. When she moans at the edge of pain his entrance the man leans in to whisper to her.  
"Shhhhh….The kids are still awake…" He drops her legs to press her over the dresser she'd been searching before, curling his arm around her so he can stroke her pussy. " I just couldn't wait."  
His strokes get harder; kitty covers her own mouth.   
He releases her so he can grab her arms, yanking her back on his dick, thrusting sharply into her core. Pounding into her Paul moves her to the nearby bench, pulling out to lay a moaning Kitty on her back.  
"Mhm, mmm! Mmm mmmmmm! Mah!"  
Paul immediately thrusts back into kitty's pussy causing her to throw an arm across her face."mmmmfff, fuck!"  
"Ugh uhhh uhh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh uhhh!"  
Paul drills her wet pussy hard and fast, balls slapping as he moves. Kitty clenches around him,cumming embarrassingly quickly. Her tight spasms force Paul to slow down fucking her thru it then he speeds up to cum in her pussy.   
The two move to his mattress to rest but soon Paul's dick gets hard again. He wakes a gasping Kitty, fucking into her while choking her, growling as if already bitten. As Kitty looks into his sweaty grunting face she thinks Paul may be affected by her pheromones a little more than she thought. Paul rolls her over so he's riding her while pressing her face into the floor.  
Kitty is moving her ass back into his thrusts when his kids come in from the fields. Surprisingly Paul doesn't stop, seeming to have lost all sense of self. The man scares them snarling at them and yelling at them to go back outside.  
The angry response goes against everything she'd seen of the man with his children. Usually he stops every time they call and is always aware of where they are and what they're doing. "Hey, wait", kitty tries to stop before things get further out of hand but the snarling man just pushes her back down. Angry Kitty throws him off , turning to reprimand his out of character behavior.   
Paul's head hits the wall and she blinks. The unconscious man is bleeding from the ears; with all her chems and gear gone she has no choice but to give him the bite or let him die from a head injury he brought upon himself. Covering herself with the remaining tatters of the bathrobe Kitty awkwardly tries to calm the children gently directing them to start dinner in the outside cooking station. Despite their fear they're hesitant to leave their father. Kitty assures them they'll see him soon and shoos them out the door. After they leave she turns back to the drooping body to see the man's glassy eyes fading fast. Not wanting to touch him but knowing to bite quickly. Kitty growls in frustration, eyes flashing gold, cradling his neck and biting.  
She does her best on pushing as much into it as possible. The body beneath her seizes and cums before collapsing.  
This isn't gonna happen again.  
Minutes later Kitty sits back on her knees and waits for Paul to finish waking. The man has started groaning as if in the throes of a nightmare. Right when she's ready to shake the man awake, Paul groans then changes into a giant wolf.   
The wolf wakes almost immediately and trots out the door ignoring the sputtering Kitty.  
Growling Kitty looks around once more for her gear. She doesn't find anything and stomps outside to find the children eating a thin stew out of the cooking pot. They both ask about the frightening wolf they'd seen leave the house but seem relieved when she tells them that their father is taking care of it. Kitty brings the frightened children in and puts them to bed after a quick meal of molerat skewers and stew.  
Attempting to look around for Paul and her gear. She circles the house to what's clearly a recent uncovered cellar door near the house workshop. That Was not there before.I would have seen it when taking my bath. It's sealed shut and stinks if rots but not of Paul and Kitty moves on. Further toward the front of the property Kitty finds a newly added cellar open and unlocked with the standard sloping doors freshly sanded. Okay. As if this wasn't disturbing enough. If i had even one gun I'd say fuck it and just take the kids to Diamond city while i handled this. She groans but the cellar clearly smells like Paul.  
***  
"Oooh! Uh,uhh uhhh fuck,cmo cmon fuck fuck ohhh we gotta we gotta huRRyy!"  
" shhh fuck, mom, I'm hurrying!"  
Back at Drumlin Scott fucks a groaning Trudy over the diner's counter. As per usual when Cait had gotten annoyed with him Scott had gone inside to grab a snack.There was a single customer in a booth on the other side of the diner and Scott was quick to curl behind Trudy, sniffing into her neck, easing the back of her dress up. He fucked her as she'd leaned over the counter to advise the stran's order was almost ready. Trudy had moaned into his hand until her egg timer had gone off. Then she'd started to make little whispered pleas for them to stop, that she had to deliver the food, that someone else could walk in. Luckily he cums and pulls out dropping her dress just as Patrick walks in with another customer. Trudy shoos Scott from behind the counter to take food to the guy in the back.  
It's not his job but the older woman tells him if he doesn't like it he can find his sister and bring her in for work. Scott exits the diner walking around the scoffing Cait to the back. Emma Jean is up on the roof. She's watching Pat thru the ceiling vent; masterbating on the couch as the man sells 300 caps worth of ammo and convinces the man to buy lunch at the diner.   
Scott watches for a bit before coming up the ladder surprising her into yelping.  
"Whoa Emma keep your voice down!"  
"what the fuck? You got some nerve you little pervert!",Emma makes to move past him in an attempt to climb down.  
" hey I'm a pervert? You realize if i tell Trudy what you were up here doing she's gonna kick us out, right?"  
"No she's not clyde told her to keep us."  
"Clyde told her to keep us as pack .Patrick has't fuck you yet you haven't been fucked by a wolf yet have you?"  
"I've been bit!"  
"So what are you? Certainly not a waitress. Trudy's always complaining about you not helping out around the diner.You keep disappearing on Cait. You know how seriously momma's boy takes his mother's nagging."  
"Don't call him that!"  
"Dont worry youre my sister I'll take care of you"  
"Youll take care of me? What is that supposed to mean?"  
"I'll should how to get Pat to fuck you; once youre a wolf the old lady wont have any legs to stand on."  
"You will?"  
"Yeah c'mon show me what you wanna do for him."  
"For him? I was just gonna get him alone and…"  
"C'mon and then what? How you gonna show off?"  
"Show off"  
" Yeah, show him what he's working with.He treats you like a little kid."  
"I'm not a kid!"  
Scott talks her into stripping and she stands before in cream cloth bra and panties.  
"Cmon move your hips a little show off."  
"You mean dance ?"  
"Yeah dance."  
Emma shyly moves her hips; turning, showing off her ass. She nearly trips and bends down to kick off her shoes. When she gets back up she turns to her brother only to see him massaging his cock thru his pants.  
"Ugh you pervert! That's it we're done."  
She goes to grab her dress but Scott moves it away.  
"No, we're not, you leave now and I'll tell Pat what you were doing. I doubt he'll disagree with his mother then."  
"Ugh! What do you want?!"  
"Get down on your knees."  
"What, no!"  
"Get down on your knees, so I can show you how to suck cock."  
"No."  
"Fine," Scott stretches and walks back over to the couch. "Don't worry about getting us kicked out, I'll take care of us. Hey how far is it to the next settlement? Think we can make it without caps?"  
Emma Jean looks enraged.  
….   
"Oh god! You're so deep!"  
Scott's lying back on the couch, hands behind his head as Emma grinds on his cock. "Yeah you like it deep don't you? move your hips!" His thumb circles a pert bouncing nipple.  
"Uh uhhh mmmh I think I think I might uh oh fuck uhhh I might cum!" She throws her head back; breasts bouncing as she rides him. She cries out when he finally grips her hips and starts pumping up; lifting her skirt so he can see his big dick ramming her tiny pussy.  
" Ugh uhhh uhh ah ohhh! Uh uhhh uhh ugh!"  
Eventually the pleasure is too much and she can't hold herself up anymore wrapping her arms around her brother's neck to grind down on him.  
"Fuck uh oh fuck uhhh fuck uhhh!" He cups her ass and stands; bouncing her on his dick, groaning as he feels his knot start to swell. He can feel himself about to cum.   
" Oh oohhh fuck, yeah! Shit yeah fuck!" Emma Jean shudders around him, her orgasm causing her pussy to tighten unto a gripping heat that milks him.  
"Fuck fuck fuck oh youre getting bigger!"  
And he bites her; she whites out as he spills in her, thrusting up one two three times before she's locked on his knot.  
"Oh you're cumming in me you're cumming so much."  
Scott sits back on the couch, with his sister in his lap.  
***  
Kitty catches Paul's scent seconds before a large wolf lands on her back pushing her down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on getting a new laptop but I'm not finished yet. Please look forward to the next chapter.


	20. Are yhe wheels still spinning? Let's move.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty is really trying to move forward, Clyde is taking care of his rut, Julia is happy to lend a hand.

Chapter 20

Kitty wakes up to her body rocking her forward into a sanded wooden surface. Slap! Slap! Slap! There's a smacking noise coming from somewhere behind her.  
" Ahhh…." She can't move her arms but the pressure is starting to center...  
Kitty groggy, opens her eyes lifting a heavy head to look around. Thru blurry vision her eyes take in her surroundings. There's a dirt wall in front of me. A rolled up mattress. Dead feral ghoul, ew. Cans on the floor without labels; everything's dirty, dusty. I can't see the stairs A horse? I'm tied to a rocking horse? The horse is moving beneath her and kitty groans, feeling something spear her core. Slap! Slap! Slap! When Kitty looks back she's staring into the eyes of a wolfed out Paul, grunting as he fucks into her.  
"Ugh!" Bigger! His cock is bigger! " Pa-ah! Ah,ah,uhh, ugh, uhh ugh ugh, Uhhh!"  
Kitty tries to speak to him but the wolfman just grips her hips and pounds into her harder. " Paul! Ugh, uh, fu,fuckk! Uhh!" Paul's thick dick is knocking at her cervix, just this side of painful and Kitty can feel a swelling knot. Dammit how long gas he been fucking me! Now that Kitty's aware everything's hitting at once; the wet slaps if the flesh resounding with the sounds if their pleasure , her nipples are hard and tight, the way her stomach is clenching, how fucking wet she is.   
"Ugh, uhh ugh ugh ugh ugh ugh!"  
Kitty is on the verge of cumming.   
Sh-Clank! Grrrrrrr…  
"Wha,what?" Moaning Kitty struggles to look back to see what Paul is growling at hoping it's not the children again. Instead  
Pauls pushes her face into the rocking horse, readjusted and starts hammering her pussy. " Fuck fuck fuck uhh ugh ugh ah ohhh!"  
Kitty cums as the wolfman knots her, eyes rolling to the back of her head when she hears, " Stop and step away from the girl! We're the Minutemen and we're here to help!"  
*****  
Fiona Ding was built for the commonwealth. Muscular medium height, and watchful narrow blues eyes belay the years of experience she had traveling with her husband protecting various caravans. She was built. Big arms, six pack, thick legs. Julia admired that she didn't waste time bragging about a nearly perfect record of protecting and escorting. She didn't try to impress her although it was fairly obvious she wanted to. No Fiona took her job more seriously, keeping an eye on the homestead while resolutely following the agreed upon patrols scheduled. Even when her husband didn't show up. Or Julia offered to replace him for the shift. A good, loyal, serious professional who deserved a bit of a treat. It's surprisingly not hard to convince her, Julia waiting to make her move once the woman was satisfied with circling the homestead.  
A appreciate flirting has Fiona kissing Julia pressing her into guard post with red ears and grasping hands. The woman doesn't undress her completely unzipping Julia's Vault suit thru her armor to suck at her tits and abs.When she unzips lower she's shocked when she's slapped in the face by a springy dick. Julia's hard and leaking pre, spilling just enough pheromones to get them started.  
"Touch me." Julia directs her pushing Fiona to her knees. Fiona bites her lips taking off her gloves to wrap a freckled hand around her member. She massages the length, licking her lips, thumbing the head to smear the dribbling wetness.  
"I don't normally do this"   
"Not even for your husband?" Julia smirks. " Kiss me," and pressed against Fiona's mouth.  
Fiona watches Julia's face as she sucks her balls licking the underside of her member that Julia in, then backing off. Julia groans as she's surrounded by the hot cavern of Fiona's mouth.  
"Oh yeah fuck you look so sexy sucking my cock!" Julia rubs her leaking head across the woman's face. She presses it to the Minute woman's lips, groaning as she pops it in. "Put it in, yeah fffuuuck ! Suck my cock." Fiona kisses the head, lightly bobbing as she tries to get used to Julia's massive girth. Fiona raises a hand to start stroking what she can fit in her mouth, blue eyes focused up on Julia as she hollows her cheeks. "Fuck, yeah you're suck a good fucking cock sucker. Can you take me?" And Julia grabs the woman's hair to force her forward delivering several sharp thrusts to her throat. She holds the woman there for a second as she gags before releasing her.  
Julia grabs her throbbing member and starts jerking herself rough aiming at the dazed woman's face. She grins down into wide blue eyes and gasping face.  
"Yeah babe, eyes on me Keep your mouth open, yeah just like that. So pretty." Fiona blinks and jmJulua cums on her face thrusting hips smearing her seed over a freckled nose and in her mouth.  
At that point Julia doesn't need to be rough or use any werewolf strength to undress the Carrot top; biting pink tipped nipples before yanking down her pants reveal a slightly darker ginger pussy. Pushing the woman against the wall of the guardpost where she was previously standing Julia squats down and puts Fiona leg over her shoulder to eat her out.Lucy hears noises from the house and walks out to see what's happening.  
Julia eases into it growling into Fiona's nether lips, touguing her clit, swirling into her center, fucking with the woman's pussy with her tougue. Fiona's eyes roll heavenward as she moves into it.  
"Yeah, fuck yeah! Yeah, eat my fucking pussy!" Then she's cumming grinding on Julia's face. " Ahhhhhhh, Argh!"  
Julia takes that moment to bite her thigh drinking in Fiona's yelp as she cums again.  
Lucy, having realized what the two are doing, is watching Julia and Fiona from behind a nearby tree. She has a hand down her pants and is gasping into her other. Lucy leans in pressed against the tree with her pants hanging below her ass when Julia stands and thrust her dick into Fiona. She's valiantly trying to move her fingers in time with the Minuteman's moans when she starts to hear buzzing. Thinking its in her head Lucy fucks herself on her own fingers even faster, cumming while muffling her whines with her hand. Buzzzz Buzz! Lucy freezes, turns her head slowly back. A black widow bloodbug is right behind her. She screams.  
****  
Thump! Thump! Thump! Jacob and Connie look up from where they're cooking dinner for Templar's Bluff settlement when the ground starts shaking.   
" An earthquake?"  
Jacob shakes his head." Honey, go inside. I'll get the others. "  
Doc Smythe pops up, " Is everyone ok?"  
Thump! Thump! Thump! Ping! Bang! Bang! Thump!  
"Take Connie and go inside while I go to help the boys!",Jacob gets his shot gun and runs to the guard post that the shots are coming from.   
Jacob arrives just in time to see the men stopping attacking feral dogs and ghouls from getting to two cowering women in badly damaged power armors  
"Oh god!" A thin black haired woman in dripping mascara and tattered pleather is shaking in a blue power armor suit with no helmet, no legs and a damaged chest plate holding a broken swatter.  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" An even smaller black haired woman in silver piercings and a tattered jumpsuit is holding an empty laser rifle in a gray power armor with no helmet but heavily damaged everything else.   
Thump! Thump! thump! Thump!  
"Aggghhhh!"  
The women scream as a deathclaw comes running out of the woods. The twins kill the deathclaw quickly and they all go back to the house.  
Martina Ortega and Bea DeSantis had been 'inspired' recently and decided to leave the safety of the over crowded jewel of the commonwealth to travel now they're looking for a place to settle down.  
"I just can't do it!"  
"those things are everywhere!"  
Bea is a mechanic. Her family's shop in Diamond city specializes in power armor and weapon repair, she's quick to offer her services to be the settlement's weapons shop. Short and curvy, her tattered jumpsuit is holely and thin, her injuries flashing just as much as her light brown skin and pierced nipples. The regretful Martina admits she didn't have much work experience coming from an old well to do family in the upperstacks. With big breasts, thin hips and a long dick, clearly visible through the remains of ragged jeans and a pleather jacket, she'd never been outside of the city before and hadn't known what to expect. She was happy to agree to farm if it meant they could stay, though it was clear she didn't know what it entailed.   
After getting the women out of the power armor it was also clear Martina was more injured with a large heavily bleeding wound on her side.  
Connie decides to look for some old clothes the girls could wear while Jacob looks over the power armor suits with Bea. After watching Bea for a moment the twins go back to guarding the perimeter.  
Smythe looks over Martina. With stimpaks and other chems available, the wound isn't impossible but is definitely in a bad spot for pain. Looking at the whining woman's body the good doctor knows how to mitigate the pain, but goes for the med-ex and stimpak first.  
She's humored to find Martina is very very afraid of needles. The younger woman flinches and tries back away. Smythe has to talk her down from running out nude. In the end the doctor leans her back onto the bed, takes a hold of Martina's dick, and stokes the woman until she's gasping and squirming in pleasure. Martina loses herself to watching Smythe jerk her, bucking into her grip. Martina's clutching Symthe's lab coat and babbling as she cums when the doctor reaches into a pocket and sticks her with the needle.  
When Martina comes down from her orgasm Doc Smythe has already healed her and patched her up. The older woman steps out to answer a hesitant knock on the door and comes back with an old pair of rip jeans and a flannel shirt.  
Bea and Jacob look over the damaged power armors. Bea is telling the man what would be needed to repair them. Most of it went over Jacob's head but he felt relieved the woman wasn't lying when she stated she knew what she was talking about. She'd definitely help out, not that that was his only motive. He's seen how affected his wife was by her need for cum for the baby and he was starting to worry the new guys would take advantage. Not that it's her fault but Connie was so sexy; it was all he could do not to give her his seed in the fields now that they had settlers. They had sex in the morning before she made everyone breakfast but sex at night when they were to tired from the day was rare. More women around would help take the workload especially as Connie is with child.   
Bea's a cute girl, maybe she'll let one of the boys knock her up. Martina too. Im sure one of them can fuck a baby into her!  
***  
The Minutemen had been called to help with the ghoul problem and had only just arrived at Somerville. The experienced gruff Gavin ( a minute man with salt and pepper hair who retired just before the Quincy massacre) and young new recruit Velma ( a chocolate skinned petite with a shaved head) had come to help as requested, but were utterly unprepared for what they'd found. The older man was shaking in rage; riffle pointed at Paul's head. Paul of course is still beyond words growling every time they get close. Velma already caught sight of the knot, the only reason she had been able to convince Gavin not to just rip the wolf off of the woman beneath him.  
Luckily Kitty regains consciousness fairly quitely and manages to talk everyone down while Paul fills her with spunk. Once his knot had gotten small enough to slip out, Kitty had knocked the man unconscious no longer afraid of hurting him. With Paul down Kitty tries to keep to what they need to know to help get the situation under control so she could be on her way. Paul is a new alpha werewolf, who is likely going through heat along with her. He needs to fuck the aggressive territorial energy out but his only pack besides her are his kids. It's too dangerous to leave things as they are. If her pack was here or even someone willing, bonding with him or having him use his energy to bring in a new pack member under the guidance of another wolf would center him in control of his actions. Gavin is against it believing the man too far gone. He prepared to kill him, stating it's obvious that Paul isn't the type of man you want to give the power or instincts of the wolf. Velma is unsure not expecting the victim to be the cause of the issue but only having heard vaguely about werewolves other than the stories of their General. Kitty isn't convinced.  
"Werewolf or not, maker or not the man is dangerous. Look where you are, you think he had any intention of letting you leave here alive?"  
" AND you plan to orphen his children on the thought that maybe he can't control himself? A least one second chance! He accepted the bite because I told him he'd be able to use the extraordinary strength to protect his kids. Paul has been affected by my scent from the beginning. He's too fucking distracted by the desire to fuck, that's the problem! Yes this went too far but the only other option is death." Kitty snorts with her hands on her hips. "If I didn't have this figured out I would have killed him. I'm still in heat if he can fuck someone else he'll start acting reasonable again."  
"Fuck someone else? Fuck someone else!"  
" Are you sure?"  
" Are you- you can't be serious!"  
"The General told us wolves can go out of control during heat, rut ,or without sex! Besides we've got to make a decision right? We tie him up. If this doesn't work...," The shaved head woman looks at Kitty. " We have to kill him. For the good of everyone."  
Gavin begrudgingly searched the area for Kitty's gear. They tie him up, arms above his head, wrists tied to an old battery. Velma starts to stroke his cock the wetness from his own cum and Kitty's juice slick the way so her hand is gliding up and down easily. As Paul starts to wake and harden Kitty throws a leg over his face, and grinds down with her pussy distracting him. It isnt long until Paul is gripping Kitty's asscheeks squeezing as he growls into her pussy. He's thrusting his hips fast into Velma's hand as she unbuckles herself. The smell of alpha cock has Kitty and Velma drooling. Velma stops to bend down and suck where the smell is strongest. The Minutemen finally gets her own pants down revealing a purpling dick. Velma doesn't try to fuck him, turning away to guide his dick into her ass.   
Velma groans riding his dick as Kitty rides his face. Paul bends his knees starting to thrust into Velma. Kitty cums, releasing a plume of pheromones; the scent thick in the air. She climbs off of him on shaky knees and Paul grunts, leaning up to watch Velma ride him. Velma speeds up, Paul's dick just the right size to hit that spot inside her that makes her moan and tighten. Paul growls, not able to take it anymore.  
"Grrrrrroooowwwwwwllllllll!"  
"Oh oh fuuucckkk! Yeah, fuck me! Fuck me!" He grabs Velma's hips, bracing his feet on the ground to start a series of hard thrusts. The pleasure sparks along her body. Velma can't hold herself up, putting her arms behind her to hold herself up on his chest. Her dick is hard and smacking against her stomach as she bounces on Paul's cock. Paul rubs a hand down her chest brushing hard nipples. The sound of him growling in her ear sends her over her cock give one last twitch and Velma erupts, squeezing down on Paul's dick. The tightness pulls Paul over, the new alpha popping up to bite into Velma's shoulder; cumming into Velma's ass and making her his first beta.  
Gavin comes back to find Kitty searching the room while Paul fucks Velma into the wall near the broken radiator. He'd found Kitty's gear hidden behind a couch and had already spoken to the children.  
Paul can't speak. Paul seems to have regained clear understanding and motor functions. He growls, grunts and snuffles in response to questions, otherwise glaring at Gavin as if to state he's the only one not invited but can't speak. Kitty questions the group together. Paul's the new alpha of his pack. Velma's his beta. The Minutemen were called to aid them and were expected to stay for sometime given how far the farm is from everything else. Paul needs a beta or omega available since he's such a 'strong' alpha and Kitty can't. Paul growls at that but can't argue. Kitty proposes Velma and Gavin stay with the family until Paul can make another few betas.  
Gavin states they have to let the Minutemen know about the farm. When Kitty demands the reason Gavin assures her it won't stop them from aiding the group. There are many new recruits who after experiencing the commonwealth wanted to settle instead and many more who want to be wolves. If Paul is willing he's sure he could find ' someone' willing to take this on. Velma's hesitant but wants to guide Kitty back to familiar ground before coming back, fearful kitty might be who she thinks she is. Paul ends up digging up a notepad and pencil. He eyes them grimmly, scratches out a note expecting kitty to return and asking Velma to , as his beta. Gavin having worked with folks who were mute before knew some of the remaining crumbles of asl that Kitty hadn't realized had survived and spent a few hours grumpily going over a few basic hand signs with paul, the kids and Velma.  
The old man even tells a story of a shoot out where the Minutemen hid civilians from a raider group had used signals instead of giving their position away.  
Gavin leaves that night. The children are relieved to see their father again and seem to take to Velma without hesitation. Kitty starts gathering supplies for the journey while Paul starts to add onto the house. He's built a little shack so velma can have her own place after her return. They get to things under control just in time for three new settlers to arrive. The settlers were a small group: Victor, a short slender man with dark brown hair with a low voice and thin expressive hands. His older sister Hellen, the slightly taller but just a small sibling. And his girlfriend Bertha, a tall bronze skinned blonde, who takes offence to Paul's aggressive posturing.  
The blonde woman acts even more offended when it's revealed Paul can't speak despite werewolf healing and Paul's insistent confession to having attacked someone during his change. Paul wants to be honest since the new settlers are asking to join the pack as well but Kitty puts a pin in it. Paul wanted to make sure they were aware of things: Velma was his top ( only) beta, and would return. Kitty who turned him was an omega from a different pack they will trade with in the future (She doesn't remember if she'd told him all that much about the Banks pack but was grateful that he knew not to name them.) They were allied with the Minutemen and would provide reasonable accommodations when necessary in return for aid. He'd may have lost control when he turned but he intended to use this 'power' for what it was meant for: Protecting his family, his pack and his territory with the aid of the Minutemen. It's his land, his pack , he'd be taking suggestions on things he didn't know anything about but if they didn't like it they could go. He furiously scribbles that he is in charge. Victor and Helen were instantly horrified by his confession. Bertha was obviously disgusted, but made it clear she still wanted the bite. Kitty watched her comfort Victor, taking him to the side to assure him of their safety.  
She doesn't bother pulling Paul or Velma to the side to play nice. "The alpha will make the decision when or if someone gets the bite", she looks around at their faces." It's not a good idea to give the bite without trust or A Clear Understanding of one another. Anyone could end up dead or wild." She looks Bertha in the eyes." You don't just out alpha the alpha who turned you. You all should live together for a bit. See if you're pack or...neighbors...either way its Paul and his children who have the agreements with the Minutemen and Sanctuary."  
" sanctuary!"  
" So Alpha Paul would do well to make everyone else aware your group is part of his settlement if you all decide to stay. Paul, its ultimately your decision but I advise if they stay you and Velma at least make one if them a beta, just in case. Someone will need to take charge if both you and Velma are incapacitated."  
"Well", and Velma's just as frustrated with the aggression toward her alpha," Paul, it's a good time for you to get to know them since I'll be escorting Kitty back. "  
It's clear from the second Bertha keeps asking about wolves, about the bite despite not wanting to deal with Paul. The way she asks about their faith and suggests building a church or advises Victor and Helen to start projects without talking to Paul, would just barely confirm things with Velma. Velma was to the point and usually referred her back to Paul which pissed her off royally.This bitch wanted to take over. It wasn't even that her orders weren't needed or went against the farm but she refused to talk to the man about anything other than the bite. Victor and Helen stayed down and seperate, getting on with the children and talking to Velma or Kitty when Paul wasn't around. Kitty was glad that there were only so many weapons. There wasn't any trust. Paul's shotgun and Victor's riffle, were the only firearms not owned or hidden by Velma and Kitty but they could do plenty of damage. Kitty almost suggests taking one if the group with her, so they would have to depend on Velma to get back, force bonding through survival but doesn't. Paul's sure he has it under control, the newbies were just afraid of his lapse in control. Only time and proof of action mattered which is why he wanted to tell them right from the beginning.   
Bertha obviously wanted to take the settlement for the church but Paul wanted betas. Kitty refuses to make them wolves when Bertha gets the smart idea to have Helen underhandedly ask. She escapes the drama with Velma to go back to Diamond city while Gavin reports into the castle.  
***  
There aren't a lot of visitors to Hangmans. For the most part the residents have made sure there aren't any rumors about it existing much less no longer being a raider location. Cricket caravan continues to come but no other caravans stop. There's a straggler or lost travelers every once in a while though. This day a desperate man managed to find them. Half dead, wounded and irradiated, they almost put the man out of his misery. Jinjer stops Skylar from shooting him, knocking him out with the butt of a pistol. The man, a survival veteran wakes facing a concrete wall. He's nude with his clothes bunched up in arms. The man sputters and tries to move to find he can't. His breathing quickens in panic  
" It's alright. It's ok, I'm almost finished." A soft voice tells him from behind. He feels a sharp sting. " There you go. Alright let's see you." The man is turned over by a small soft hand. A girl stands over him. She's pale and freckled with short red hair and pale cold eyes. She's naked as well, perky breasts eye level but human looking to the man and his panic starts to ease. He swallows and opens his mouth to try and speak. After a few false starts he gets out a trembling ' whooo'. His mouth feels like cotton. It doesn't worry him too much, knowing certain strong chems can have that effect. He's obviously been healed...  
"Does he need food?"  
The man's eyes snap to the sound and he starts to panic again. He didn't look around before. There's a kid, filling in what looks like a Brahmin trough near a radiator with chunky soup. There is a giant cage in the middle of the room. There's a woman, a raider by the spiked leather, eating out of it next too a mutant hound. She's on her knees with her hands tied behind her back.   
On a leash that the kid seems to be tying to the raider. There's a shelf of red containers, different shapes and sizes but no label. The man passes out under Jinjer's calm gaze. Jinjer reaches under the bed to pull out a clip board, marking down several things on a form before she rolls the man back over to reveal the irritated skin of a fresh tattoo. "No thank you, Haven. This man is all finished. I'll ask Skylar to drop him off somewhere closer to Diamond city."  
"Is that where we're getting our doll from?"  
"Hmm, I'm not sure, but I know you know better than to ask about that with people present. Go get Skylar for me please."  
"O.k.!"  
Haven nods, walking around the slurping woman to pet his dog before grabbing a garden hoe from the wall and rushes up the stairs; soundly ignoring Jinjer's belated order not to run. Jinjer's face morphs into a soft smile and the synth goes back to examining the man before her.  
Behind her the raider female suddenly whimpers. The mutant hound has circled around her to sniff at her ass; it's large tongue lapping at the seat of her pants.  
The woman almost shrieks when the hound gives a sharp bark behind her.  
" Alright boy just a moment." Jinjer clicks her tongue, writing one last thing on a clipboard. The redhead puts it down and strides over to the shelf of red containers to pull out one that has the shape of a vault chest. She opens it to pull out a bobblehead in the shape of a half dressed vault dweller jerking his dick and watching something on his pipboy. The tiny pipboy screen is a mirror of the room with a tiny recording icon blinking on the right side. Jinjer places it on the radiator facing the woman struggling to move away from the mutant hound only to have it snag the edge of a fang to drag her ass back before it. Each time ripping them a little more and lapping at the newly exposed skin.  
"Action." Jinjer gives the green beasts a pat on the head before turning and leaving. The hound jerks to action, immediately jumping to wrap its front arms around the woman's waist. The mutant hound jerks its hips in quick jackrabbit thrusts, fucking the raider's cloth covered bottom. Its only a minute of roughly puedofucking before her pantsbare wet enough she's starting to feel more than the burn The woman jerks with each thrust grunting and whining in high pitched yelps  
Between the inflating knot bumping against her clit and the hard muscular hips pounding against her ass hole the hell was also a horrible pantomime if what the woman was starting to desperately want!  
Eventually her arms can hold her and the raider woman collapses; face to the ground, ass up, toes curling. She's drooling, hips jerking when she cums, mutant hound spunk splattered up to her chest.  
***  
Clyde and Adam have gone to a back room behind the stage ;old chairs and tables stacked everywhere.   
"Uh, uuuuhhhhhhhh,ugh! Uhhh uhhh!"  
"Fuck your round ass is si fucking sexy!" Clyde fucking Adam over an chair, the man's hands white knuckling the creaky back. Clyde's unstrapped the clunky pip boy to place it in the seat facing the paler man's bouncing dick. Clyde slaps the pale ass he's fucking into,leaving another pink red print.   
" Ugh! Uhhh uhhh ugh UH uhhh!" Adam is biting his lips red faced as he bounces back on Clyde's hot cock. His own cock slaps against his abs as Clyde fucks him into the back of the chair until it breaks on them. They fall behind a table just in time for the old ghoul and Penny to come in at the end of her shift to say their 'nightly prayers'.  
Their 'nightly prayers' being the ghoul eating the brunette out as she prayed for her safe return to Diamond city then after she came fucking her while praying for his business his success and Cait until he came. Clyde and Adam sneak out to the car outside, passing thru the club where an overly muscular multi-gender group is posing nude in erotic poses.  
Adam's pressed into the rusty metal steering wheel grinding on a groaning Clyde's dick when Super mutants pass by the car. Clyde pulls him back out of the light as he fucks up with a hand over Adam's mouth. Adam tightens considerably as Clyde starts to jerk him off. Adam's grunting behind his hand when a green hound passes by. He cums when the mutant hound and its handler stop. After enjoying several languid thrusts into Adam's quivering ass, Clyde reaches around him to shoot the closest super mutant in the face. It's a bright loud explosion of movement when Clyde dragged Adam out of the car and across the street, his pants around his ankles. Clyde's taking slow measuring shots around the building and Adam is slowly panicking. There's a moment when Clyde smirks and tells Adam to trust him. When he tells him to get ready and gives him a gun. Across the street the car explodes and everything is encased in flame. Clyde runs around the corner; Adam follows.


	21. Crowded places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nature us progressively moving foward. Things fill out while Julia settles more into her role. Jackson continues to dig in. Clyde tries to have fun during the end of his rut.

Chapter 21

***  
Julia pip calls Clyde when walking back to Sanctuary Garden with Dogmeat and Spike. She's calm when he answers, finally. He has news, information that he's only willing to truly examine once they're all together again. Clyde's gotten the idea in his head that she secure their rep from Sanctuary to Diamond City; encouraging new settlers and business to their settlements as well as fucking as many new wolves as possible. He's also enjoying a rut without her and Kitty. Julia doesn't comment too much on it( despite it reiterating the fact she clearly needed to be a more present alpha), instead telling him about Sunshine and the Minutemen. She asks about Kitty and Clyde lets her know the woman should be heading her way. They talk a bit more before Julia's group runs into Lucas Miller; Spike and the armor seller start haggling, leaving Julia little choice but to disconnect the call. He and his compatriots are more than willing to make a stop by Sanctuary, a good opportunity for Trinity to do some trading since she and Spike are gonna be the main weapons and armor dealers. His trusted guards are more than attractive enough Julia would be happy to have them underneath her. Plans are made for a furture visit from the merchant. Julia has a brief thought about Oliver's family but no one has heard of the traveling group. The farewell is a bit cool but Julia knows it leads to quick voice messages from Clyde, notes on traders she should expect, how many people she's inspired, weapons, treasures and things discussed over drinks in the Combat Zone.  
Later Julia tells Struges what happened at Abernathy farm while she and Dewey join him in circling the perimeter in Sanctuary. The little family hadn't blamed them at that moment but she had been quick to heal the girl; running her back to the house half naked and using all the chems she'd on her. After the initial attack where Spike had killed the black widow bloodbug they'd found two more at the next post. She'd wanted to take the girl over to Red Rocket right away to get checked out by Brady but her parents had refused. It'd taken the Minutemen wanting to take a day to flush out where the bugs were coming from, for the family to agree. She's given Jackson the job of making sure they're taken care of while Spike,Arianna, and Trinity get their wares together and Doc Brady is all set to assure the family of the girl's health and safety. Hopefully a shopping trip will distract the potential wolves from the event and it gives their residents a chance to try selling their wares to people who weren't desperate. Julia ignores Struges snort to question him on precautions they can really take (and enforce) to avoid bloodbug nests. Sturges is more than happy to discuss it considering the number of molerats and feral dogs Jun and Kane have trapt but found dead in their cages; Killed by bugs and flies. Really, they'd been lucky Jun had insisted on cold storage so early. Dewy's and Snowy's hunts and gifts were really filling the gap outside of trade. The second calf they'd been sold had been ill and unusable. They'd caught one tabby that one of the children immediately let go but otherwise they needed an animal guy.   
In Julia's brief absence Mason and Arianna had decided to turn a business relationship into a sexual partnership; begging Julia to make it official and make them wolves of the pack. They fuck for them on the repaired brigde. Mason sits on a thin folding chair lowering a moaning Arianna onto his dick. Arianna is bouncing, feet on his knees, spread open while she rides his cock. "Ohh, fuck fuck fuck, you're fucking me so hard! Fucking me in front of everyone!" Mason grunts, gripping her ass and grinding it on his cock. On the bridge behind them, closer to Sanctuary, Julia pounds her thick cock into a gasping Trinity, whispering in her ear how hard she is from watching her son fuck. "Are you pround if your son? Bouncing that girl on his fucking dick for me". Julia salaciously whispers how that dick came from her and demands that the woman get pregnant again. Trinity grips the railing as she cums. Julia still pounding into her dripping cunt. Sturges and Harper are at the guard post in front of the bridge, Sturges thrusting his dick down the woman's throat. Harper chokes as she struggles to bob around his thrusts.   
Jaskson and Chelsea are at the guard post at the other end, in front of Red rocket. Jackson has a pigtail in one hand and is pinching a nipple in other,Chelsea bent over the post moaning into the air. Once Julia has fucked an orgasm out of Trinity she stalks over to Mason and Arianna stroking her cock. The alpha bite Arianna when she cums on Mason's cock, the woman's body tightening and pulling him over. Julia guides the woman into biting Mason as he cums all the while jerking her cock and releasing her pheromones. Mason cant stop cumming fucking up into Arianna until Julia eyes red and glowing forces her cock down Arianna's throat and demands he fill her with milk.Then the two of them cover arianna with sperm.  
Later, a naked Marcy is cooking pasta while Jun pours drinks for lunch at the Happy Hour Club. Harper is riding Logan on the couch, cursing as she cries into thick fabric. Trinity is at the campfire preparing a stew for the children who are out at the Vault gate shooting at glass bottles. Big Girl guarding the bridge while Arianna goes through the supplies she'll need later on.  
At Red Rocket, Jackson can't reach Rhett over the radio. He doesn't worry, his friend having gone on a 20 minute break for a short lunch a short time before. Kane is fucking Rhett's ass on Red Rocket roof/dining area while Rhett sucks on Corporal Guy's liquid standardized black dildo. There's food cooking on a standing orange grill, the sound of sizzling heard under their groans of pleasure. The table Kane has the blonde man bent over is rocking loudly with their movements. The rounded edge of the table is digging into Rhett's stomach with every hard thrust. Red reflects in Rhett's eyes as Guy stares down at him with shuttered robotic eyes. The gutsy is recording when Kane speeds up, grunting over Rhett's back. The egg timer goes off as he fucks into Rhett's ass once, twice more before Rhett cums, spraying the underside of the table.   
Kane is pushing a willing Rhett to his knees, dick in hand when Jackson and Logan come up with Matias.  
"Hey, we got a job, people. Alpha Julia is bringing guests who may have the impression that we're lacking. We're not charging for our Extra services this time, so let's make sure they want to return. Our neighbors, the Abernathy's, are being escorted here now for their kid to get checked out for radiated poisoning. There was a," scoff, " brief scare with a couple of bloodbugs that got past the Minutemen. Of course it's our place that's closest to them. We don't want them or any other potential customers the idea we can't deliver safety. I need you guys to finish up and be ready."  
Rhett is panting heavily, but gets up rolling his neck. " I'll take Snowy over the bridge and walk back the kids. If you don't mind Kane, it'll probably put the family at ease considering…" Jackson smirks and shakes his head.   
"Oh, the women still need to be made. The daughter's not that young but she doesn't have any experience and those bugs really frightened her. The Alpha promised safety and care.We're going to show the benefits of being our allies." Kane thinks for a moment.  
"Well,They don't need to be around for all of that. Leave um, they're studying with Mason. Abernathy's coming here to see Doc Brady, right, I told them I'd pick them up for Dinner. Just...check in them for me, yeah?"  
"I'll switch with Sergeant Rhett once he has his pet settled, I'll keep an eye on them."  
"Thank you Guy." Rhett smiles still a little loopy from cumming, pulling up his pants. He nods at Jackson who follows him out, " Why you don't you let Matias help you finish up. He'll be stationed up here with you until I get back."  
Logan,once Rhett and Jackson are gone, asks about what Kane was cooking for lunch and makes his way downstairs to walk around the building while he eats.  
Leaving the two men and the robot alone on the roof.  
"You are such a fucking…"   
"A fucking what? "  
"...…"  
"You want to say something now that your master isn't here, scumbag? About how gard i was fucking that tight ass of his?"  
" You wanna fight! You little shit! I could!"   
Stop guy interrupts their argument in a quiet serious tone. The two of them had had a nasty spill of fights since Julia had taken Spike as extra muscle. He'd broken up one after another until Jackson had given him the go ahead to practice some of Alpha Julia's deathclaw training with the two of them and Snowy. Sturges had given Jackson a flat look when He'd requested a meeting to make the request but no unit of his were going to go like this! Jun had confidently taken Marcy and Dewy thru their paces in demonstration before each lesson the robot gave them. Rhett had some concern that the level of training had to be unnecessary but Jackson had spoken to him about the true necessity of a firm hand. Their pack can't put drop and mediate every scuffle that led to broken bone and injury; It was either Corporal Guy's plan, or the two of them would have to handle it seriously. Julia wasn't going to step in. Not without killing at least one of them. Less mouths to feed with two small children. He's given Kane and Matais the standing order to follow the robot's commands else they 'd be deathclaw fodder. Snowy and Dewy could due with real attack training.  
They don't argue with the robot; Guy guides Matias to brace himself over the table. Kane takes his place behind him, the robot's rubber hand giving his cock a few strokes before pressing it into Matias hole. Kane fucks into Matias angrily groaning at his tightness, starting a rough pace that pushes out the man's air. They fuck until Matias can't hold himself up cumming on the underside of the same table as Rhett. Kane shoves him,knocking over the table to climb over and cum on his face.   
"Now, pick that up." Kane plans to ignore Matias for the rest of the man's there.  
****  
Skylar is happily suggesting their doll look like Lulu; watching her round brown ass while she bounces on his thick cock in the gate level guard post. Robby is leaning where the post meets the gate, Lulubelle's soft lips around his cock.They're on guard duty and expecting company but got bored ages beforehand .  
Their company comes in the form of raiders come to sell a girl. Vicious Vince,the leader of one many commonwealth raider groups, has sent this gang to Hangmans; not having received any news on stock in the past while. He's even sent the easily recognizable Harry Jute, a lackey whose worked the location before. Skylar pops his head over the edge. Dressed as a raider, the group doesn't expect anything from a grinning teen who only agrees to let two in to make the exchange for the goods; some business man's daughter. She's a petite but curvy little thing, long black hair pulled back by a metal headband , in a dirty blue dress and ankle socks.  
"My daddy gonna be looking for you! Ya wont get away with this!"  
SLAP!  
Jute, who is holding the girl, slaps her , sending the girl sprawling. " Your daddy should've thought of that when he didn't pay, ya little bitch! Boy, I wish we had more time together. A man knows how to take care of that mouth!"  
"Trouble down there?" Robby asks from over the fencing.  
"Naw this bitch'll be quiet now!"  
Six raiders wait outside while Jute and his partner bring in the girl. When the raiders are greeted by Skylar though Jute recognizes him. The man's face is a picture of disgust when he speaks; still yet confident.  
"Oh they finally let you off your leash dog?"  
Jute's head explodes a breath after, Lulubelle calmly staring down the line of her gun.  
Their mounted turrets come to life mowing down the unsuspecting raiders outside of the gate.  
The other raider shouts in surprise, going for her own gun but she's jumped and pinned. Jinjer stabs a needle into the struggling woman, knocking her out. The group quickly separated the kidnapped girl and the raider; dragging the raider down to the hidden basement. The caught raider is a tall, fit , black woman with huge tits, tribal tattoos and a large scar on her back. Once they strip her, Jinjer has the boys lift the raider onto an empty hospital bed close to the wall. Jinjer straps her down , before taking out a red box from beneath the bed. Jinjer takes out what looks like a tape recorder, a metallic marker and some cords. She turns on the recorder and starts with measuring the woman's height, the length of the raider's face, arms, her breast size. She measures the woman's thick cock , her balls, her vagina; each time taking notes out loud. As Jinjer fondles the unconscious raider the cock grows in hand. Jinjer undresses and keeps measuring. Once she measures the full length Jinjer pulls a white case from beneath the table. Her thin finger circles the red symbol on the top before pushing the barely visible button and opening it to reveal four different colored tubes. She takes out the red one, the fury fever that was recently purchased and slathers it on the hard organ before putting the case away and nimbly hopping up on the bed.   
"The member has reached full mass; starting phase one of experiment P37H0M-009 with candidate 004."  
Straddling the woman's hips the redhead reaches back to guide the thick member into her pussy. The wet swollen head glides across her lower lips before popping into her tight hole. The girth has Jinjer's brow furrowed the dick not moving and further into her. She braces herself and starts to move her ass in soft circles easing off then dropping back down, the thick member pushing into her more and more after a little resistance." Ughhhhh!" The raider moans unaware. "Candidate us exhibiting external reaction to coitus, continuing experiment." Soon Jinjer leans back riding the unconscious woman's cock while watching her face. The slick sounds ring out in the basement as Jinjer continues to record the experience. Skylar unlocks the cage in the center of the room, taking the lead of the last raider they'd captured. The now nude woman gets to her knees shakily whimpering as Robby removes the collar before going back to the cage to free the Doberman and mutant hound who were also put away. Robby guides them up the steps.  
" Shhh, calm down. I know you're confused but we're going to get you home." Skylar calms her, pushing alpha pheromones in the air. "Let's get dressed so you can head out. "  
Skylar leads the woman over to the other side of a large shelf, one that effectively hid a far too advanced shower. He picks out some of Lulubelle's weaker armor attempts and thin clothing as she showers, handing over the clothes. Once the woman is dressed she's led out the back gate ,given a pipe pistol and pointed her in the direction of diamond city.  
Above them Haven is stirring a pot of soup for dinner and Robby is manning the gate while Lulubelle helps Bre, the kidnapped girl, clean up in another room. The girl quietly eats with them first shocked at the situation but then succumbing to the drugged soup she's given.  
****  
Clyde looks over the onyx gray T51 power armour Adam's been putting together. The man's proud of it, having spent years salvaging and repairing pieces before he was even able to afford a frame in the relative safety of Diamond city. To Clyde, Adam had spent hours bragging about the specs though in reality it had only been from the time he'd woken in the man's cot and asked about it to Adam leaving to start his shift. Adam had been staying on the roof of an abandoned building with a few others but after their run-in with super mutants Clyde had convinced him to move into the abandoned club he'd found. After removing all of the poisoned drink, of course. He'd fucked Adam over the counter of the bar before taking a nap on a thinly cushioned couch and woken up to Adam coming in; wearing the power armor, just barely visible. Adam's surprised as if he hadn't expected to be caught. That's how Clyde really got the opportunity to find out how many old toys were left in the commonwealth outside of the government control. Things like stealthboys; and calmex. Clyde isn't refused when he asks if he can try it on. Doesn't have to use beta pheromones to convince Adam to let him fuck him in it ( carefully, careful like the brotherhood had been); to leave the man sporting bruises from where he held Adam down as he drilled his ass. He questions the other man to find had has a few leads on power frames but finds the pricing extremely expensive. Better to find one on his own then. Adam had never heard of O.O.P.S.  
Clyde's ok with giving himself a few more days here during his rut. Sinking into Adam's loose ass upon waking. Penny sucking his cock under the bar while Bear the bartender fries mirelurk steak and pours him beer after beer. The conversation at Combat Zone proves as helpful as he thought : stories about goodneighbor and the mayor, mysterious radio signals, how obvious the Minutemen movements are to civilians.  
When Julia calls it leaves trickles of excitement alongside his senses. Clyde has information that puts the whole situation they're rescuing their son from in a new prospective. The government had abandoned the commonwealth and separated from the military. The most suspicious groups were splintered archetypes of the old head. The government obsessed with mad science were definitely now the Institute and the military who were aware of wolves has now turned to the Brotherhood of Steel. The institute worked with raiders and knew Kitty was on to them. Everyone knew Julia was the general of the Minutemen from sanctuary to Diamond city . It's not much but it confirms so much.   
****  
Rianne, in leather pants and an american flag bikini, snipes a group of super mutants from the top of a nearby building with a modified laser rifle the likes of which was impossible to replicate; Sammy dressed postman's outfit and cap, stands behind her marking the location on a map. Beep! Rianne's pipboy goes off alerting them of an incoming message. Sammy looks over the map before nodding at Rianne. Rianne packs her rifle and the two of them silently move to another building.   
After clearing it of radroaches Rianne plays the message, her pipboy display flashing thru pictures as the audio plays, "Madison street. Three hours. ( an abandoned building is shown). Caravaners are looking for lost member (caravaners, lost member). Keep the two subjects seperated. Guide Caravaners to extraction point(Same street, different building)."  
***  
Mary and Jin are drinking a lot of liquor.  
They'd finished with the upstairs market about two weeks before just in time for a string of lone travelers to pass thru: the first just needed a safe place to sleep, he stayed the night, brought some shotgun ammo and a single stimpack; trading furs and salted meat. The second stopped during an uncomfortably hot morning buying beer with caps a little too red and leaving once midday passed; the next stumbled in and demanded a medic, getting help with a broken arm and infected feral dogbites before heading out to goodneighbor. Jo had rushed to help but the stranger had taken one look at the ghoul and refused, grudgingly buying a now coincidentally overpriced stimpak instead. The next two both just stop there for the night refilling their tankards and rations. Eventually even a woman and her children come through followed by two robots and a dog headed for Sanctuary.  
Mary expresses concern that Julia hadn't been back. The alpha was supposed to come around, right?  
Jin asks Mary how she allied Oberland with Sanctuary Gardens.  
"Well we joined after they aided us and I guess, we just sorta sealed the deal when she fucked us?"  
"Us, but jo, wasn't here yet right?"  
"....no, I mean, me and ella. Really, I don't know where that girl gets it from." She takes a long swig from a little glass. "She took julia's cock so easily and that thing was huge…"  
"Fuck, so this Julia fucked both of you?"  
"yeah, would've made us both wolves then too but you don't need to be to be pack I made sure if that."  
"Then jo and jonas?"  
"Oh no they didn't have to do anything special...well when Jo joined a little welcome gift was sent with a robot but nothing like that…"  
"A welcome gift?"  
Mary drunkenly fed up with tiny shots tells him after she swipes Jin's last bottles of tequila and rum. By the time she's finished she's three sheets to the wind ; has to be carried down the stairs by Jo and everyone is taking shots off of Ella while she's pounded by her mother's fucking machine. They get one more passer thru that night; a stranger who takes one look at the scene, buys a beer and settles down in a chair across from the bar dick in hand.  
***  
A scruffy looking raider is ogling an old dirty magazine and jacking off while fantasizing he was a hero who ran around the commonwealth in a bright red power armor. He imagines saving a beautiful woman from attacking radscropions, all killed with one clever shot and she immediately insists on blowing him. There's an epic battle where the hero tries to pull out when he's about to cum but she deepthroats him and swallows his spunk.  
The glowing eyes of the nude babe lights the lowly lit landscape of his mind, tits giggling in the darkness. Long lashes wave at him seductively , " Gas! My hero!" She moans.  
"Hey Gas! Gas! C'mon man, the boss called a meeting!"  
Teo interrupts him right when he's about to cume, but the raider can't complain. Their leader Vicious Vince was one of the most well known raiders for killing his own. Vicious Vince didn't take disrespect. Sure Gas didn't always like the way they choose their targets, how many end up dead because they give up and Vince punishes them for not fighting back. Anytime he ever has an inkling of saying something though he ends up watching whatever stupid bastard who actually said something die; humiliated in front of the group. It was all he could do to keep Teo out of trouble; The young man having spoken out about the merchant caravans they'd been hitting.  
They were from the same nasty little settlement in Quincy; had received the same offer and for a bit Gas had been afraid Teo would betray him but as the others from their group got picked off they'd started looking out for one another. It had been long proven none of them had really known what they were signing up for. Teo and Gas made their way to the basement of the building to join the crowd surrounding their leader.  
Teo can't seem to stand still when he watches their leader question another lackey on the direction 'the woman' was headed when last. The lackey had given a confusing report but a person can't be in two places at once. They've sanctuary's location but they'd overheard a report of a man being turned on the other end of the map.  
Vince has a plan to destroy this new icon of peace guns blazing. While a part of their group attacks Sanctuary another group will attack Starlit the other new settlement. Their group will bring fear back to the commonwealth. It's then Teo tries to speak up.   
The minutemen are everywhere. Everyone is joining them in droves. Maybe they should plan more;build up their numbers first; lay low while gathering real info.   
" I mean, their fucking werewolves right ? maybe we should be more careful about this."  
Vicious Vince punches him then takes out a bat and drops him with a blow to the stomach.  
"Are you questioning me?"  
Teo tries to back pedal but their leader isn't listening, just beating him. The younger man tries to draw his gun but the older raider kicks it from his hand. Vince kicks Teo in the face; then, when the lackey is trying to cover his bloody face with arms, kneels down and rips down his pants. Teo starts to struggle again, tries to stop him and gets backhanded.   
Their leader gets Teo's pants down around his knees and turns him over. Teo tries to crawl away.  
Vicious Vince laughs; joined shortly by a few other raiders. Most chuckle nervously.   
Vince unbuckles his pants and pulls the crawling man back by his hips. The raider leader tries to fuck in but Teo is dry and struggling. He holds the younger man down and spits on that clenching hole then takes his cock in hand. Vince forces his way in tearing him; fucking him with blood and spit as lube. Teo feels terrible agony; a rod of fire is piercing his asshole over and over. He can feel tears on his face but Vince is enjoying himself. The raider leader slaps his ass.  
"Fucking tight bitch!"   
Vince pulls his ass up higher and the lackey's eyes pop open as the man starts glancing his prostate with his thrusts. The raider leader isn't trying to hit it. Teo is horrified to find moans clawing their way from his lips. Once Vince realizes what's happening; why his lackey's ass is starting to get tighter he readjusts again so he's bumping it less but it's too late. Teo is already sobbing in horror as his limp cock starts to raise.  
"Aghh! Ahhh agh gah gah gah gah gah gah!"  
Vicious Vince leans down to speak on his ear, " Oh I see why your questioning me now, you fucking pussy. It's because I haven't been fucking you isn't. Like an untrained omega whore…"The older man leans back so the crowd can hear him and see. "Because I haven't shown you your fucking place you've been fucking frightened like a bitch by what?! I ain't scared if no fucking wolf!"  
Their leader yells as he cums. Vince grunts as he grinds into the man's ass.  
"If I have to mark my territory to prove it I will. We're fucking raiders! We're don't get scared off by fucking dogs!" Teo's eyes widen as his leader pisses in his ass.  
The younger man passes out only to wake up later choking. Through a pain filled haze he can see the boss drinking and fucking into his mouth. He can't breathe; can't hear but his body is moving in hard jarring pain. Teo looks down his body to find another raider fucking him.  
Multiple raiders fuck him none talking to him all getting orders from his leader as they do him. He passes out again from pain.  
Later Teo wakes up in the back of a covered wagon. He's sore but bandages with the cottonmouth that comes with taking 3 or more really strong chems. Teo looks out to see a guilty looking Gas paying a stranger to take him as close to diamond city as possible. There are guards in the distance, facing away.   
Teo tries to speak , to say something, anything. The stranger sees him and goes to speak with the guards. Gas sighs and faces him. Finding it hard to look Teo in the eye Gas tells him that he got him as close to out as possible. He and a few others are supposed to set up a new camp closer to Diamond city to see if they can take over slaver post they lost contact with. Teo is tasked with getting into diamond city and watching for wolves.  
***  
Clyde has just discovered a glory hole in the combat zone restrooms, near a mounted medkit that had been easy to unlock. After listening for a moment he cautiously stuck his dick thru the hole in the wall to have it gently gripped and kissed by soft lips. Clyde had groaned and braced himself ready to start thrusting when he's interrupted by a loud bang.  
Gun shots.  
Clyde leaves the toilets only to find the Combat Zone is in the middle of a shoot out with a large Super mutant group. Clyde finds cover and starts shooting. The battle goes on for some time a lit if their supposedly experienced travellers dying. Clyde starts taking out the suiciders and heavy hitters before they can join. Gavin arrives just in time to join the battleground. Clyde has to command the civilians (they looked at him funny when he says this) leave the line of fire covering their retreat and directing most of the fighting forces to move to the roof tops so he could fight without restraint.  
Minutemen, travelers and diamond city guards kill more than 40 super mutants before the noise draws mirelurks from the sewers. Between the Minutemen numbers, one or two quickly disappearing snipers, Adam lending Clyde his hidden power armour and combat zones newly upgraded laser turrets, the entire thing was over in a few hours. The super mutants were stuck between the mirelurks and the club with no-where to go but down; the on-coming crab monsters distract them long enough and are subsequently slaughtered themselves while tearing through the bodies of the green giants.  
It's their Victory. When Clyde and the few remaining walk back into the bar ,they walk into cheering. Drinks and food abound in celebration, the more abled bodied returning to fucking while the Minutemen scavaged chems to heal the injured.   
When Clyde goes to the backroom to take care of the minor injuries he's gained he's jumped by a horny Adam who worshipps his fucking cock like it gave him life. He'd basically crawled all over him until Clyde had finally pushed him down to give him what he wanted.The man had moaned around his cock so lovingly, Clyde had no choice but to grab the man's head and fuck forward, spearing Adam's tight throat again and again.  
Adam had groaned around him, letting himself be used. He'd desperately unbuckled himself to take dick in hand, cumming after Clyde yanked him off his length to cum all over his face. Adam had gone back to work dazed and smiling.  
Afterwards Clyde pulled aside a passing Penny ( juggling a tray of packs of ammo and a bottle of vodka in the other) to order his usual and sat himself in the upper stands.  
There were only two others there. The second of the new bartenders ( the old ghoul had been happy to brag about considering keeping the place open all the time). A large muscular man covered in tattoos and scars with scraggly black hair and a deep sexy voice, Toe, was repairing damaged armor. He was completely focused on his task all but ignoring a small radio on a table in front of him, a slightly distorted voice nervously warning the commonwealth away from the museum of witchcraft. Toe doesn't look up, utterly unconcerned with Clyde's presence.  
The other person sat at a table facing the stage, covered top to bottom in fur rags. They'd turned from reloading a laser musket when Clyde sat down, revealing a face covered by a gas mask and nervous energy. The strange traveler knocks over his beer when he turns, both the sharp crash and the traveler's harsh curse are lost in the racket of bar noise. Luckily Adam arrives with Clyde's food and beer. Adam's horny and ready to go when the young man sees the mess. He begrudgingly leaves to go get a broom and dustpan, not quite forgetting he's working.  
"How much?"  
"For?" The strange traveler's voice is surprisingly squeaky, Clyde's smirk is nasty.  
"To fuck him?"  
"Hmm, he'll tell you."  
When the bar hand returns Clyde possessively watches as the traveler corners Adam near a group of stacked tables, demanding to know how many caps Adam wanted from him.   
Adam, confused, had looked over to Clyde who just looked him in the eyes and grinned. "Um, a grand? But whaaat are you-?"  
"Fuck!" A squeaky curse.   
Clyde watched the stranger reach into his rags and pull out a sack of caps to throw on a table. He then forces a surprised Adam face first into a table; ripping down the man's pants and pulling out a fat hard dick. The stranger sputs on his gand and jerks his member before fucking into Adam. Clyde eats his food, watching as Adam tries to question it, then clearly gives in the pleasure of a hard cock pounding his ass. They rock the table with the force of their fucking, drawing some attention from the the rest of the club. Clyde pauses his meal to record with the pipboy, setting up just in time for Adam to cum. The stranger drills his ass roughly for another few minutes before interrupts.  
"Pull out." Clyde takes a sip of his beer.   
"Whaaa?"  
"Pull out, cum on his jacket."  
The stranger is too close to question it, pulling out to jerk himself over the prone Adam. He cums, splattering the black clothing with cum.  
Penny appears, sent to retrieve Toe to help down at the bar. Oddly perky Penny, asks if he's heard about any new settlements in the area. She's been dealing with a few customers looking to settle closer to the Minutemen and the woman figured as a fellow church member he'd have an idea of someplace appropriate. Clyde tells the woman he'll get back to her after she points out Gavin of the Minutemen. Gavin had apparently been overheard giving news of a new settlement to other minute men but had been hesitant and shady when talking with civilians.  
Clyde drags up a boneless Adam by the collar to find the man in question leaving as Teo fucks into the thighs of a moaning Penny. It only takes knocking back a few beers with the old man for Gavin to drunkily tell tbe story of a tiny farm where a new wolf tied up young girls and tried to fuck 'em to death. Clyde gets an earful about the now mute Paul and woman turning dangerous men too wolves. It was a great location for a settlement but it didn't sit well for him that it was run by someone without control. He'd prefer it if it became a minute man location but had only been advised by his superiors to encourage more allies of the Minutemen to settle there. There were too many instances of people disappearing in that area for the Minutemen to risk isolating the farm.  
The man drinks himself into a stupor before a few other minute men take him away. Clyde stays a bit longer to hear hilarious rumours about the strange group of super mutants with dicks when most ( and no one can tell Clyde how they know this to be true) are like dolls. They have no genitals .  
He hears about amazons: impossibly large women with perfect curves, fierce as deathclaws. He hears about raiders , takes note of one or two locations where they're popping up. Eventually Clyde even hears about a marina, large enough for quite a few people to live there.


	22. Speed bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia is letting the population grow while Clyde keeps on expanding. Kitty regrets tracelling alone but runs across some interesting developments. Chelsea has fun with newbies. Brady gets his first regular patient and everyone takes advantage.

Chapter 22

Julia is taking Dewy for a walk when Oliver's family makes it to Concord. She was getting impatient for the Abernathy's to arrive at Red Rocket. Dewy is rubbing himself off on various trees as they make the rounds grunting deeply as he thrusts against the bark "huff huff huff f grwwlll grwwwwlllllrawwwwrrrrr!" he rakes his claws thru the tree as he cums; the deathclaw's claws cutting thin branches. He pants then suddenly freezes. Dewy takes off with a galloping leap toward Concord leaving a shocked Julia to chase him.  
Oliver and King are scavenging around Concord while his family camps out in the bank. King sniffs the open manhole, eventually convincing his master to follow him. It leads to Oliver finding a remaining deathclaw egg and the power armor Kitty had hidden. That's when he hears gunfire; hears the raiders shout when they find his family. King runs out to fight. Oliver almost follows him but gets in the power armor.  
It's a blast out of the sewer with a hard landing. The landing sends an unexpected jab to the young man's prostate. "fuck!" Oliver groans as the power armor starts to glow. The taps to his insides continue as he runs up to punch a raider and grab the man's gun,shooting him and cumming. Sir and Madame kill three other raiders while Emily nails the last two snipers with her rifle. Of course,Oliver goes back to get the deathclaw egg which leads to an argument with his mother.  
Emily exasperated is ready to move on. As they leave they decide to try and scavenge a little so they'd have more to trade outside their wares. The group splits up. The woman gets stuck in a cracked window of an otherwise locked down house. Oliver is the one who hears. Her son tries to take advantage, promising to help her if he gets to keep the egg. She refuses.  
"Fuck no oli! Just get me out of here!" She squirms, trying to wiggle out.  
"Fine," he gropes her wiggling ass," I'm fucking you."  
"What ? No, just go get Sir! He'll-!  
Oliver pulls down her pants, ignoring her words.  
"Oli,oli, you listen to me!"  
Oliver pulls out his dick and slides into her. They both groan as he grinds into her.  
"Oli oli fickkkk olliii !"  
Oliver starts to pound her tight pussy. After the first time she cums he asks her again. She moans out a 'no' and Oliver slaps his mother across her ass.  
"You'll say yes."  
"I'm not charging mymmmmfuuuucccc!" Oliver slows down to long deep thrusts and reaches a hand between them to rub at her. Once his mother is reduced to panting he speeds up again, fucking her into another orgasm. She expects him to ask again," Still nooot ch-changing my mind."  
Oliver ignores her and grips her waist, starting to pound into her harder than before. Emily cums again. By the fourth orgasm her resolve is weakened considerably; fucking back into a grunting Oliver's thrusts. She's confused Oliver still hasn't asked again. Emily seizes when she cums the fifth time; legs, shaking; giving a long drawn out whine of 'yesssssssh!' when her son cums inside of her.  
"Mhmm," suddenly Oliver freezes at the hum behind him. He turns to find Julia watching him. Behind her Oliver is shocked to see a large black deathclaw sniff at the egg, his sister, his dog and their robots all stand silent and frighteningly still staring at it.  
"I'm happy to see you Oliver. I was just thinking of you and your family. Welcome to the Bank's Pack.   
****  
Drumlin regulars oft sat down and paid for a meal no. Either getting served by the sweet smelling Emma Jean or Trudy , filling supplies with a handsy Patrick , resting while guarded by the dangerous looking duo: Cait and Scott.  
By the time Cait had finished training him, Scott had become a competent partner in destroying the enemy. Any one in-shop knew right away where the enemy was. The two guard the diner with manic efficiency and Cait's happy to have found a place where she's not some scaver skank. The trust and dependence the Drumlin pack display have brought out what she'd only concede to being possession. Cait is a badass who kills any raider in her territory. And neither Patrick or Trudy care if she keeps what she loots. Patricks even apologized for not being able to pay her regularly. It's almost as invigorating to her as running amuck with Clyde the disappearing bastard. If Clyde hadn't given her that line about trust she would have run. Even after their brief stint traveling together, Cait was ready to be abandoned. But having the trust of the pack, their praise, is a different feeling altogether then what the redhead expected. Drinking with Trudy, showing Emma Jean and Scott how to properly gut someone, being Patrick's backup when dealing with shady dealers who'd tried to take advantage of him and his mother... on top of having the go ahead to kill any raider in the area! The excitement daily gets Cait hot and she usually ends up roughly fingering herself atop the Drumlin roof while Scott listens from below, jerking off behind the diner. Today is little different, the two of them fucking in an abandoned cargo van after picking thru loot. Cait's leaning against ancient cargo,a leg over Scott's shoulder as he plows onto her.  
"Fuck fuck fuck yeah fucking give it to me come on faster"  
"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh !"  
" Cmon Harder harder fuck me harder!"  
Scott pushes Cait against the wall and fucks back into her.  
"yessh just like that show me you can fucking do it!" Cait gets impossibly tighter around Scott's cock forcing him to cum. Cait's still ready and rearing.  
"What noo im not done with you!"  
Cait turns around to shove the younger man down. She sits on his face immediately.  
"Yeah eat me out ya fucking pussy yeah" Cait grinds on his face  
"Mmmhh mhmm mhmm!", Scott's eating her pussy in sloppy movements that drive Cait wild. She's gripping his hair and scratching lines down his chest as she gives him direction; Scott can't help but get hard again.  
"Right fucking there ya fucking shit!"  
Cait cums on his face. Panting she gets up only to see Scott's hard dick.  
"Ready for round two, eh?"  
Scott sits on a crate and Cait sits on his cock; her tight asshole stretching around his throbbing alpha cock.  
"Ahh, fuck yeah gah fucking give it uh it to me fuck me!"  
Cait rubs her pussy while Scott fucks her ass grunting.  
"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh!"  
The van is shaking with their movements.  
Cait's riding Scott , his hands on her hips with his head thrown back. "Fuck yeah, yeah! Im about fucking cum , shit ya fucking cum in me now now now!"  
Cait cums shuddering around him, too lost in orgasmic bliss to feel the change at first. Scott's dick, which is still hard and twitching , is widening at the base and Scott us unsure of what to say.  
"Uhhh…"  
Cait practically jumps off him. "What the fuck ya fucking animal was that a knot?!"  
Cait then swings at him until he's running back to the diner. It's pretty quiet , the only sounds the pop and sizzle of food , and the song playing on the radio.  
Scott decides to take a breather food first this time, then maybe a helping hand on his dick. Emma Jean is serving food to a man in the back. The man is a wanderer who had never been this far north and had been a regular since discovering Drumlin. Scott takes a seat in the middle, face in his food as he watches his sister. She's figgity and embarrassed as the man squeezes her inner thigh, his hand high up her under her skirt. Apparently his sister had split something and was wiping down the table. It looks as though she's bending into it; thick gloved digits rubbing between her legs. Scott watches, pissed and horny as the man pulls his sister's panties aside to finger the girl until she cums.  
Scott finishes his food then goes up to the front. He takes his usual spot behind Trudy, grabbing and groping her under the counter until the older woman is panting; biting her lips to keep quiet as Scott fucks into her. The young Alpha boldly rolls up Trudy's dress to watch himself enter her. He fucks her slowly driving Trudy crazy. She finally cums after reaching down to help herself, Scott's still so turned on his slow deep rhythm quickly turned into fast sloppy thrusts that set her off. He hammers her until he cums, both of them covering their mouths. He doesn't knot her, instead filling her with an obscene amount of cum. Of course that's when they get caught by the new regular.  
To Trudy's embarrassment the new regular wanted to know how much it was to fuck her. Outraged,Trudy refuses him, angrily stating she wasn't for sale. Trudy takes a look to see where Emma Jean went but she's no longer in-store. Trudy goes to find her, leaving Scott alone with the stranger.  
The old man doesn't take the no. He starts badgering Scott, offering more and more caps. Scott, getting closer and closer to wolfing out stops responding. When the old man tries to force a sack of caps in his hand while implying he'd take head from his sister as well, Scott snaps. He grabs the man's thick coat and is ready to tear into him.  
He's caught by Cait who throws out the traveler. Cait then proceeds to beat the tar out of Scott who is refusing to give the reason for his wolf out. Patrick saves him then almost kills him when he hears what was going on. Stiffly under the eyes of one of his saviours, he gruffy told them what happened.  
At this point the old man comes back just in time to see Patrick punch Scott. He lets them know he's not that particular; he'll fuck the boy instead. In fact he'll buy him; he offers to take him off Drumlin's hands. Scott's horrified when Patrick doesn't immediately rebuff the man. In fact, Pat talks like he's going to sell him.Then the slaver is shot in the back by Emma Jean from the back room.  
"Anymore of them," Patrick's calm.  
"No he was the only customer. No one for miles" Trudy's behind them with a shotgun.  
"Why didn't you just kill him when trudy left?"  
"You should have thrown him out."  
"He wasn't a raider... I just can't?"  
"You are a wolf and he wasn't pack."  
"Everyone tried talking; talking failed."  
"I just can't …"  
"Defend your pack?"  
"You can And you will you are an alpha guarding your pack or you are a dog, grateful that I took you into my home. You are in my pack, I decide what warrants killing but you don't get to hesitate when you're defending pack."  
***  
After hearing Oliver had located Kitty's hidden power armour and would be the one training and breeding their future pack animals (including deathclaws), Jackson insists on cavity searches. Considering the difference in their expected arrival time in Sanctuary and Emily's reluctance in revealing the nature of their delay Julia agrees before snagging Oliver. She tells Jackson she's borrowing the security room for Oliver's search before leaving the man with Dewy and King. Jackson is forced to leave the women with Logan and Brady while taking the dog, deathclaw and robots across the bridge to Sanctuary.  
Julia takes Oliver in the security room. She strips him down, quite to take off her own clothes as well.  
" You're late."her voice is steel. Oliver gulps in response, his dick hard as nails.  
"You're lucky I have plans for you boy."  
"Yes ma'am!"  
"But you're gonna be a good boy from now on aren't you? You're going to cum when I tell you to, aren't you?"  
"Yes ma'am!"  
"Not a sound," she grabs lube from a shelf and bends him over the security desk. It isn't long until Julia is ramming her hard member into his ass filling the air with alpha pheromones as she rides him  
Doctor Brady takes Giselle to his office for her cavity check. "It's okay. I know this can be embarrassing. Would it be better if we did this someplace with a door?"  
"Y-yess."  
Afterward in his office.  
"Okay now strip. I promise I’ve seen it all before."  
"O okay?"  
She strips, jerking in surprise when the medic starts helping her out of her clothes.  
"Good, good. Now bend over and brace yourself against that bed."  
"Li-like this Doctor."  
"Yes just like that no wait i’m sorry can you hold yourself open, yeah like that." Brady clicks on a flashlight, directing the light at her pussy. He'd have to get better lights.  
"Doctor is this necessary? I feel so exposed."  
"It's alright.This is just a normal cavity search everyone going into Sanctuary has one. It'll be fine."  
Brady talks her through letting him squeeze a thick finger into her pussy.  
"ohhhh doc doctor!" It's loose and wet and soon he's pumping two fingers into her, smoothing a hand down her thigh as she cums. Giselle tightens around him and he groans wanting to fuck into her but not knowing when his patient would arrive; instead he pulls one of the rubber plugs Julia had given him for Marcy's check up and fucks it, into her rubbing her clit until she cums again. The doctor is kind enough to help her get dressed before leading her out to the dining area to order food and wait for her family.  
By now Charlotte is awake and having a late breakfast, having been joining Jackson's night time shifts.  
With no place private to take Emily (that she knew if anyway) Logan gives Emily her cavity beside the broken pinball machine Jun had promised to repair for the Red Rocket crew. They are fairly hidden from view as he spreads her lips for her son's cum to bubble out.  
"The pressure might be a bit much. How do you feel?" Logan curls three fingers into her pussy, stretching Emily's hole impossibly wide.  
"It hurts."  
" it shouldn’t hurt. I’m sorry ma’am just let me…" and he sucks on her clitty, batting it with his tongue a few times while pumping in her hole.  
"Uuugggghhhh,ooohhh, right there!"  
" The pressures better now ma’am?"  
" Yes yes!"  
" Good now just relax! I promise it’ll be over in just a jiffy." Logan confidently looks around before taking out his cock. The ghoul slides into her wet cunt groaning at the velvety sucking heat around his member. He immediately sets a fast pace, swiftly driving into Emily until he cums.  
***  
Clyde receives a proposition from Hubflower; a small petite blonde woman in an overcoat and welding goggles. He'll get caps and intel if he helps set up the fabled Egerts Marina with a place for her.  
Clyde asks why she thinks he'd even be heading that way. She smirks and leaves.  
Later Toe asks him to be the guard for his group. He'd agreed to set up the marina with his younger brother. He assures him he wouldn't be the only merc on the job. He just doesn't know the man his brother hired. He could use the aid of a professional he trusted could handle his shit. "In that firefight you knew your shit."  
Clyde agrees; not only because he's had an eye on Toe's younger brother Hands ( a hot smaller unscarred little brother, covered in tatts and piercings, with a mouth that kept running and long nimble fingers); Hands, who comes to Combat Zone to gamble, but to also influence another settlement. This is a great opportunity, too great to pass up. It wouldn't take him too far off course to head toward Drumlin and Starlit right after and he could scout territory previously untried in a group. Even if he can't put himself in charge of the group he could inspire loyalty and trust. He would turn/fuck Hands and use him to start the pack that would control the marina; Its only completion would be the Somerville pack which already sounded as though its alpha was a sinking ship. He'd have an excuse to take care of it personally later either way, plus Adam is starting to get whiny since Clyde had won a beaten up t45 frame. The man had acted amazed at his stroke of luck until he'd realized Clyde actually intended to use it. He flips and starts needling Clyde about using the frame without anything else. Then he'd had the balls beg the man to stay longer and come straight back. He could imagine his surprise if Adam found out that he's got a kid.  
Jealous bitch.  
Travelling proved to be enlightening; at least he learned a bit about the Egerts pack.The four of them don't actually sit down to talk soberly till they were bedding down in the ruins of a past age. It's as dramatic as their settings as the men pull out way more alcohol than remotely safe under threat of constant death and start guzzling. Men, born of the bar. Apparently ( and the man does not talk when once again drunk) Toe is an ex-gunner who meant to retire and open an armor shop after a few lucrative jobs but returned home after his settlement was attacked by a rival group of gunners. The gunners killed his folks leaving his baby brother as one of the settlement's few survivors. He was too young to leave alone so Toe had packed them up, spent his savings on passage with a caravan to Diamond city, new identities , and has been bartending ever since. Cooking and drinking paid the bills and he was home enough to keep his brother out of trouble.  
Clyde admired him,really but He could see the truth of the man's words in his inattention to his surroundings and his poor aim. The man hadn't truly left the Diamond city area since he was a teenager, whatever circles he'd run in. His looks had been taking care of him for years. Clyde volunteers to cover the second shift with the guy worried about what he might miss in the dark.  
Hands was the opposite. Thanks to his brother's contacts he used to 'easy jobs' working security or hacking terminals during special events in diamond city at one bar or another. Hands was making a show of overconfidence but is obviously paranoid, jumping at noises. Hands is properly embarrassed when they sit down to eat around the desk fire; his brother's emotional retelling of their backstories monetarily leaving him speechless.  
The Ex merc, Gillwater, turns out to have lost bet to Hands and never made a deal to protect them at all. Hands had caught sight of Pip after the shoot out and had overheard the man stating he wanted to settle down. They flirted and fucked, Hands making his proposition up front, and were all good until he'd cheated at poker. Itd led to a short shouting match between the brothers. It was an awkward dinner.  
Gill and Hands go in seperate directions th the beginning of their shift but Clyde wakes to find Gill fucking Hands in next room over.  
"Fucking tight hole,ya meant to be fucked! Wish I had two dicks to fill both ends!"  
Gill's pissed, insulting the younger man as he drives him into a broken desk, gripping his shoulder as he rams his dick into Hands' ass.  
"Ugh uhhh uh uh ugh uhhh uh uh!  
"Lucky ass,Big mouth tight ass or else youd be dead you little fucking slut cheater!"  
"Uhhh uhhh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh !"  
Hands is jerking off under the bigger man, cheek pressed into cold steel. Clyde's too tired to jerk off leaving to take a piss.  
Hands wakes him for 2nd shift.  
***  
Chelsea pops the chewing gum in her mouth once more before she spits it out and tells Giselle to strip and lie on the bed.  
Giselle had been talking to the cool sexy looking ex-raider about her stylish clothing and cool hair and had found herself agreeing to be the woman's first massage patient that day.  
Massage , it was such a novel fantasy concept Giselle could hardly imagine it and she was getting in for free! Giselle admits to finding Chelsea's aggressive behavior intimidating as she strips and lays on the bed. Chelsea directs her to lying in her front with her face in her arms so she doesn't have to meet the other woman's stare.  
Chelsea rubs the bare flesh of her neck, shoulders, and back. Her hands rubbing circles down the sides of Giselle's spine.  
Chelsea tells her not to be intimidated.  
The pig tailed woman takes a bottle from the shelf behind her. She uncaps the oil to pour it on a shivering Giselle's back; smooths it down her waist in firm strokes and back up. Her fingers graze the younger woman's sides.  
"You have a beautiful body."  
The older woman rubs down to her lower back , thumbs digging into flesh right above her ass. Chelsea hums, staring down at Giselle's ass before she starts to thoroughly molest the woman's upper thighs.  
"T-thank you…"  
"Of course...you little slut...I'm going to start on your feet. Don't jump."  
"Wha…?" Giselle turns toward her.  
Chelsea ignores her and she turns back, not sure what she heard. Giselle ends up moaning into her arms, confusion forgotten as her feet are squeezed and rubbed. She's all soft sighs and heavy breathing when Chelsea stops.  
"And now the glutes." Chelsea wipes off her hands with a thin towel and applies oil to her legs. Chelsea spreads it upward in groping circles until she's messaging Giselle's shining ass.  
"A-Are you sure... this is part of the massage?" Chelsea is stroking the younger woman's pussy.  
"Yes I've got to get really deep in there to get you completely relaxed."  
"Oh...ok?ohhhh…"  
Chelsea squeezes her ass , spreading her pussy so she can breathe hot air on pretty pink. She manhandles Giselle so she's ass up, knees spread and starts to finger her.  
"Ohhh ohhh oh ohhhh mhmm!"  
"Yeah shake that ass",Chelsea smacks her ass then climbs up behind her and starts to eat her out.  
"Oh oh oh fuck uhhh ohhhh ohh!"  
Giselle starts to get loud when Chelsea climbs over her and shoves the girl's face into her pussy.  
***  
Rhett, Guy, and Jackson return with Harper who walks Oliver and Julia back over to Sanctuary. Emily and Giselle are to stay and enjoy Red Rocket's facilities while Julia gets them set up in Sanctuary.  
Julia introduces Oliver to struges and jun who guides them to a house closer to the vault with a large yard they want him and a family member to set up shop here since not selling outside of Sanctuary and needs room for kennels. Oli's good with it but thinks it'll be bad for his sister and mother's businesses. Jun suggests Emily and Trinity share a house for their businesses but they need to meet and agree first. That would leave Giselle and the clothing shop. Both she and Emily need space for their robots to power down but two robots and stocks of armor cloth and guns would be a bit much. Oliver is jumped by Dewey and Snowy while Julia asks who Big Girl is staying with. The automatron had been guarding through the night and charging only for the time when Struges does his morning shift before joining Harper on her day shift.  
Oliver is getting fucked by a huffing Snowy while Dewy facefucks him. The monster's cock stretches his mouth so he's drooling. In the background he can see King wrestling with Dogmeat over a dirty teddy bear.  
"And where are we keeping the tools and extra robot bits?"  
"Abandoned building I haven't gotten around to it yet."  
Dewy cums all over Oliver's face. Snowy wraps its tail around his cock whining as it bounces the human on it's cock.  
"Oli,if you're sister doesn't mind sharing a house with an automatron and her parts she can have a shop to herself."  
"Argghhhhh!" Oliver cums.  
***  
After a day and a half of necessary sobriety and abstinence, Clyde is able to convince Toe to fuck him while his brother and Gillwater 'scout' ahead. He didn't expect to get the man to agree to more than hand jobs but is pleasently surprised to talk the man into fucking him without using his pheromones. The bigger man has Clyde bent over a sink, pants down to his thighs,panting into a cracked mirror as he fucks Clyde in a bathroom.  
"Hmm you have this big fucking dick,mmm!"  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Shut up don't fucking talk!"  
"Raahhh!" A feral ghoul comes out of a nearby stall while Toe is fucking him. Toe is too busy fucking him to hear but Clyde sees their uninvited guest in cracked glass. Clyde grabs his pistoning partner's pistol from his back hoister and shoots behind them.  
"Fuck for punk you have a tight fucking ass!",Toe cums in his ass leaving Clyde to pant into the sink.  
***  
The Abernathy family make it to Red Rocket late enough Charlotte has just finished Gisele's 'massage' and has walked her back to the eating area and her family. Giselle shyly talks to her mom about the massage. They're over heard by Blake Abernathy. Lucy's been herded right to the Doctor, who seems like a good guy. He and Connie had been pointed in the direction of the 'dining area' despite their worry. Charlotte sees his interest and waits until Connie leaves to order food. She talks about massage, slyly suggesting they get a couples massage to relax and get their daughter one to help with her healing muscles. Blake's argument is that he's not sure it's safe and they're already there to see a doctor.  
Charlotte assures him. Try it with his wife. She and her partner will work on them at the same time and both will be ready for their daughter when the girl's appointment is over. They'll be ready for any news and the girl can get one if she's feeling up to it as well. The words are sugary sweet in her mouth but Jackson has been training her well...  
Doctor Brady's well aware he can help Lucy. Little Lucy has actually had the pleasure of having ghost pain from her stings. (Jackson had assumed it was a spoiled girl whiny for attention.) It's psychosomatic and every time she's distracted by the thought of sex she's reminded of the pain and illness she felt after dealing with the surprise bloodbug attacks and radiation. It was punishment. For not working. For spying and fucking around. Her folks were worried but she's happy to just go back to how things were before.  
Doc Brady finds out quite a few things about her as he feels her up; Lucy too lost in her own head to pay much attention. She gets nervous when she realizes people are doing anything remotely sexual, jumps at low sounds, can't sleep for remembering .  
Lucy feels pain in the same areas she was stung but her parents tell her that she's not hurt. It immobilizes her when she wakes from nightmares and she cries like a little kid. There's no swelling,little scaring and she knows after so many stimpaks everyone thinks it's all in her head.  
"I just don't know what to do Doctor. I'm not making it up? You know that right?"  
"I believe you. I need to run through a few tests",Brady says as he guides Lucy to bend over a chair,"but I'm sure I have a few things that could help you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes I have a special medicine here that l'm sure will help you get rid of the pain but I have to warn you. It'll be hard to handle."  
"I ain't afraid of needles, Doctor."  
"It has to be injected vaginally and then released."  
"I, I'mWhat sure I can handle it but what does that mean?"  
"The medicine has to be released inside you."  
"But?"  
"And this is something you need to work on as well?It's not healthy to be afraid of sex. This is the best treatment for you. I'm lucky I know it and it is quite expensive depending on the Doctor no worries it no charge we're allies. I'm giving you the best treatment possible."  
"Thank you; you don't have to. The Abernathy's pay their debts l can-!"  
"Are you nervous?"  
"Yes how do you?"  
"It's expected Lucy. I'm already prepared this for you",he hands her a gas mask.  
"You won't be able to see or hear but you have you remember you're in your doctor's office taking your medicine. "  
She puts it on and grips the back of the chair. He pulls her pants down, stroking her thru her striped panties.  
"Do you understand Lucy?"  
"Y-yes,Doctor ",Lucy gasps as Brady presses a finger into her. He's fucking several digits into her core when he continued.  
"This is going to feel a bit odd at first but I want you to just keep repeating I'm in my Doctor's office.'"  
"I'm in my Doctor's office," Lucy repeats as Brady moves her to kneel in the chair with a hand still gripping the back. "Uhh ugh!"  
Brady guides her to start rubbing her clit with the other hand.  
"Ugh uhhh uhh!" Lucy's soaking wet when Brady fucks into her. The chair rocks as with how hard he's fucking her.  
She cums her he lets her have a moment to get nervous suddenly remembering then starts pounding her again instantly shocking her into tightening again.  
"That felt good right, Lucy?",Brady adjusts his glasses. " Just breathe through and remember you are taking your medicine!", he drills her in hard thrusts with each word.  
Lucy shudders around him, pussy clenching as she cums again.  
Connie and Blake eat the fancy dinner served to them by Kane. They get a covered plate for Lucy. Chelsea chats with them, talks about the fancy magic massages they have here. She brags she's one of the therapists on hand to work with the doctor.  
Connie is so worried about Lucy, her baby that he is easily convinced of Chelsea's strategy. He decides to treat himself and Connie to fancy massage during the Doctor appointment that seems to last forever.  
He talks Connie into it and has to hide his surprise when they find Jackson, the head guard is the woman's partner. Chelsea grabs Mr. Abernathy for his massage, pulling the curtain closed leaving Jackson to massage Connie.  
Both Chelsea and Jackson start with the shoulders; their clients chattering nervously to each other through the curtain. Things start to quiet down while they work on their arms, hands, fingers..their legs.  
Chelsea decides to distract Mr. Abernathy with a hand job. Shushing him as she reaches into his pants to wrap a hand around his cock; opening her leather vest so his eyes focus on her tits and trying to be quiet. Jackson moves to Connie's feet then back up her sensitive legs melting the once tense woman into a relaxed pile of goo. By the time Chelsa gets into blowing 'Mr.Abernathy', Jackson has pulled an inconspicuous red massage oil off the shelf and started fingering Connie's ass with a slicked up hand.  
Jackson grabs an ankle to turn a shivering Connie over before kneeling over her to suck at her wet cunt. On the other side of the curtain Chelsea starts riding the wet dick of her client, the man biting his lips, eyes on her ass as she grinds on him. Chelsea leans back digging her feet into the bed so she's riding him, his hands on her hips, face in her neck to muffle his grunts of pleasure.  
"I told you we would rane care of you right? Doesn't my pussy feel so good," he bounces her on his cock hard; the wet slap of flesh blending with slick noises coming from the other side of the curtain.  
"Can you hear them? Your wifes being taken care of too,fuck! Mah, mmm, mmm!" Blake's dick gets unexpectedly harder ,"shhhh yeah com'n just keep fuck me and ill let you see…"  
"Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!"  
She pulls the edge of the curtain back so  
Mr Abernathy can see Jackson fucking Connie. "Mhmm mhmm mhmm!" Connie's got her embarrassed red face in her arms,grunting as he rails her ass.  
All are trying to be quiet but the man can't take it and cums at the sight of his wife's swinging breasts.  
***  
Clyde sends various little messages to Julia and Kitty, but fails to give them his location or traveling route. His little group runs into a couple of wasteland reruns: raiders,feral ghouls, mole rats, feral dogs, mirelurks and radscropions. A hard journey but all easy pray before the more experienced travellers. Then, they run into gunners who've just killed many of a family of ghouls and kidnapped one of the women. No one offers to help but they end up in the shootout anyway, gunners dropping like flies. The battle is quick and violent leaving them a petite ghoul girl in a drugged coma. Her remaining family had died in the shootout and the group was at odds for what to do. Toes and Gillwater both are ready to be on their way. Turning around now would be suicide and she's not injured. Once she's awake (Gillwater mimics Hands whining) they'll give her a weapon and the directions to Diamond City. Clyde doesn't want to waste the opportunity for a loyal follower though while Hands doesn't want to knowingly leave a child to the commonwealth.  
They alm tru to wake her without using chems, jerking her around and asking her questions. After she sleepily tells them she's not a child Clyde comes up with a plan. He's not sure it'll work like Trudy but when the others are clearing the area for camp and finding food he strips the unconscious ghoul. Not yo fuck her but baring her body for him yo masterbate over. He cums rubing his seed into her flesh before opening her mouth. He fucks into her throat watching bulge around his as he cums. His seed sinks into her body as if he were marking her as a wolf. Then he enters her, slowly driving in and out of her entrance, watching her pink lips stretching around him. It's slow until the ghoul girl cums around his member and he's able to slam into her. The ghoul wakes when he cums in her , body seizing in orgasm as he gives her the bite. Clyde smirks, looking into her glassy eyes. He's revived her even if she's not a wolf.  
***  
The next time Kitty leaves Somerville she bites the bullet and makes a few calls. She pip calls Clyde first. She's off course and planning on traveling without the new wolves she's created. He's going to be pissed and she doesn't care for the stab to their relationship not being honest would be.  
On the way to vault 81 Kitty and Velma run into a new group of raiders. They call themselves the Rust devils and attack the two with hailfire and bullets. The raiders have hacked Protectrons and gustys coming out of the woodwork. Kitty focuses on them, shooting bullet after bullet right into their weak spots causing them to explode on their allies. Right when they seem to gain the upper hand both sides are attacked by seemingly three wild wolves. Large wolves moving in a precise attack pattern; definitely werewolves but Kitty can't feel a pack bond between them.  
The wolves teeth rip thru metal like butter; they barrow into the shooting raiders snapping necks in single leaps. Too in sync but not.  
It's not like she and Julia and Clyde were the only pack out here; it's that all others had stayed hidden or private with the only 'tells' being those left behind like Sturges. The Bank's Pack were the most aggressive pack in a commonwealth that had not acknowledged wolves existence as anything other than myth previously. These guys weren't bonded or even pack.They didn't even seem to care about each other jumping over one another smoothly circling Kitty and an injured Velma.  
"What's wrong? Little girls afraid of dogs?"  
The voice comes from behind Kitty. It's the voice of a highly amused old woman. An old woman with no scent; an old woman with a wrinkled sagging skin ,a hooked nose and wispy gray hair tucked under layers of thick scarves, covering her nose and mouth, hanging over her spiked raider leathers; holding a pump action rifle and milky blue eyes. Suddenly the old woman is standing front of her. "Is this young one who is nipping at heel chasing you? Well then I just need to kill the competition. I'm Irina Darling. Good Bye. " The woman introduced herself before fading from sight. Silently a wolf steps from behind her. Kitty feels her eyes go wide in shock. Velma gasps in horror. Paul could bever go full wolf; would rarely use the energy to wolf out after the first night, but here he is. A large wolf, absolutely exotic in the middle of a metal grave; a wolf in chains and a shock collar.  
"Young one, now!" Velma rolls out the way before Irina pulls the trigger. Paul snarls and rushes for Kitty. Kitty stares him down, lets her scent go good and dispassionate,  
"Stop, calm down and wait for me, Paul." Paul leaps passed her, dashing to Velma's side and tugging her out of the line of fire. Irina, appears to the left,takes another shot shooting the rust devil running toward them. Kitty moves forward ducking behind the old frame of a car to loot some ammo from a fallen raider. Everyone has to keep moving but the wolves kill more raiders but mostly just defend against now; raiders who slump when bitten, dropping to sit or lay. Kitty moves forward only when the Rust Devils do, letting them take the woman's attention.  
Irina kills two more before swinging around to shoot at a quickly dodging Kitty. Kitty springs forward taking the woman down to the ground. She pulls her knife from her mini jacket, presses it against the old woman 's throat.  
Irina tells Kitty she is part of the Rad Wolves(very creative) are a new gang with werewolves as members. Everyone will fear them. Once the werewolf General of the minutemen take out the human competition then they would be the only raider camp able to compete! Irina cackles loudly then surprises a horrified Kitty with an elbow to the face.  
"I'm not that old, darling. " The woman disappears and kicks Kitty in the stomach attacking. She has the strength of a stone cold alpha, but it's the scent of a born beta Kitty detects under the stench of gas and dirt."Boys, turn them, make them pack!"  
Kitty can only fight back against the invisible woman using other wolves to turn the surviving rust devils into her pack against their will.  
They keep fighting, Irina not letting Kitty have a moment. By the time Kitty realizes she's been backed into a trap it's too late. She's surrounded by wolves on all sides as Irina starts throwing grenades. The explosions knock Kitty out. She wakes up to Irina having other wolves hold Paul while she beats him ( Kitty can tell how many he turned, unable to stop the instinctively growls in defense of their alpha)she's demanding Paul bite her. The old woman gets fed up and orders other wolves to hold her down over an old refrigerator. The woman surprises a struggling Kitty when she tears at her clothes, pulling down her shorts to put her face between her cheeks. The older woman tongues her asshole before bringing up her fingers to play with her clit. Irina i sults her and calls her a bitch and a whore as she presses ger fingers in.Irina fingers her and spanks her until she cums; telling Kitty her plan to have the wolves take turns fucking her until she cums again. Irina calls out to a wolf. "Willy!"  
A large wolf pads over. It starts to lick at her abandoned asshole; 'Willy' rims her until the old woman clacks her teeth, then the wolf nips at her ass. Willy climbs up behind Kitty, paws wrap around her waist, his soft member rubbing against her lower lips. It doesn't get hard and after whining a moment the wolf hops down and back. The older woman gives a curse of frustration then commands another wolf to start. Nearly the same thing occurs though this time the wolf is hard. Irina keeps calling on the wolves to take her, each new wolf going a little further until they break. The wet scent of a desperate omega drives the wolves into changing form: wolfmen and wolfwomen , growling and horny. Once they start to change they're back in Irina's control, hard dicks forcefully driven into Kitty under Irina's command . They howl while fucking her, cumming freely and distracting Irina. Kitty's feeling confident and energized, wolves cumming in her a boon. She's healing in front of the enemy and cocky with it. She doesn't even realize other wolves take Velma away or Irina disappearing. The woman reappears with a small white case. Kitty can blurrily see a red circular design before the old woman opens it.  
Paul and the wolves all snarl as she pulls out what looks like a stimpak. Kitty can't smell it over the smell of garbage but the reaction strikes just the right cord and the woman takes more appropriate action.  
Kitty howls a surprisingly deep growl which turns long and echoing . The surrounding wolves holding her down are compelled to join in as she puts as much energy into it as she can without killing herself. Several more wolves join her before the older woman bites down in her neck while stabbing the needle into Kitty's back. The world goes black. Irina's intent on leaving her and taking the wolves and Velma.  
Kitty wakes alone, covered in cum without anything but a switchblade.  
She staggers around in the dark trying to catch their scent when she runs into a sparking gutsy.  
Kitty tries to use the code but ends up running from the damn thing as it tries to kill her. It chases her until she trips over a fallen log slamming her head and stunning her. Luckily the gutsy drives kitty into the path of radstag.  
The radstag attacking the gutsy before leaving and Kutty falls unconscious again.  
This time Kitty wakes to a radstag licking the cum from her pussy. Frightened kitty stays still for as long as she can hoping it'll get bored and trot away. Instead her decision backfires the radstag mounting the woman's pussy over the log, it's long dick reaching places only her packs had before.  
Kitty's frozen as it fucks her, rocking her body until she regains her energy.


	23. Chapter 23 Diamond City Drift Part One Teo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teo makes it to Diamond City. Milkers are spreading thru the commonwealth. How do you convince settlers to stay when there's exciting places to see?

Chapter 23

Piper can't find Detective Valentine anywhere. She looked for the Detective at his office, the dugout, any of the old guy's usual haunts before he met Kitty but no one had seen the old synth. The reporter ends up having to track down Valentine's assistant who is packing for a trip to visit her estranged family. The woman plans to leave with a caravan later that week and isn't too surprised to find Valentine missing. He's got a job near Goodneighbor he'd been putting it off, but accepted as no word from kitty has come.  
Piper wanted to team up to go to Sanctuary. She wants to find out what's happening out in the commonwealth and thinks it'll be safer for Nat if she's out of town for a bit. Her last few articles have gotten McDougall more riled than ever before; her words on the church of love and the return of the Minutemen had gotten people excited. The streets were full of tourists and visitors, new work and commerce. Her words just seem to spur it on; her articles about wolves though. Those were the troublemakers.  
Diamond city had two new problems, not new, uncovered. A chem problem- not just the normal junkies and dealers pushing jet everywhere but suppressants, wolf strength contraceptives,preventatives, stabilizers; everything for wolves is illegal. Which meant dirty dealers, prostitution, bad other tainted product, and chem dependence. You can't find a heat suppressor anywhere but the streets. Wolves in Diamond City, who are only now comfortable revealing themselves, and those newly turned tourists and visiting outsiders are all dealing with shady characters struggling to corner the market on chems that should be available at any medic. The fact that the guards were wolves who definitely have access to the good stuff is private knowledge, dangerous knowledge, as the deputy had put it when the city guard surrounded her office and demanded a meeting. He let her print her article on wolves ( despite being sent by McDougall to stop her) after making the request that the tidbit not be included. If it wasn't for the retelling and provided video evidence that the relatively small in comparison secret werewolf city guard had successfully taken on large scale attacks from larger well armed groups such as super mutants and raiders with missiles and rockets, who didn't know they were fighting wolves in the past she would have ignore it; But, she knew these men. They sincerely believed keeping the secret had saved the city for generations. The reveal McDougall didn't know just how many were wolves of course both set off alarm bells in Piper's brain and made keeping the secret a little easier; there was more to dig.  
She'd talked the good deputy into providing a health kit for the church to pass on as wolves in the city had started to gravitate there and was given an interesting task as a distraction from asking him more questions. The Diamond City guard wants her to take suppressants to the minutemen in secret; she'll get to interview them for her paper and they might have a chemist or two, now that they are rebuilding, who'll be able to replicate the supplies and spread them to the rest of the commonwealth. He didn't offer any caps but Piper knew she was taking the job even if he hadn't had one if the others hold her down for him fuck her while they spoke. She'd cum riding his cock at her work desk,a dick in each hand while the others loaded in a few discreet boxes of chems.  
The other problem was in fact ,new wolves. Whether it's some random tourist or some 'finally free' junkie who'd been around since she and Nat came to diamond city ,dead bodies and newy bitten were turning up everywhere.  
Lately, the guards would come to an area to break up a fight at a bar only to find a dead wolfman, his teeth buried in the neck of a bleeding horrified high friend with a gun in hand and dick in the other; a psycho and a stabilizer stuck in the legs, half used. The last man had cum in his own hands yelling to the surrounding crowd that he changed his mind: he didn't want to be a wolf anymore. Piper had to chase down guards with her questions considering her interview with Clyde and his words on how chems really affected wolves.  
A few days before, the alarm had rung out, the one signalling a fire in the crop fields. People running to help, only find a pyre covered with fucking bodies and bottles of spiked nuka cola; all newly bitten teens, cum high and fuck drunk.  
A new wolf had gone into heat over at the science center begging for help. The guards had come to take the wolf to the church only to arrive too late, the wolf's heart had stopped. The autopsy from one of the doctors at the center ( and no can can actually explain why they got to keep the body) states from malnutrition. No one was coming up with solutions instead people kept quiet in a way that grated her nerves; whispering about whatever chems and alcohol might have been found with the body or with the new wolves. Whispering that werewolves were a curse, a problem that the city needed to get rid of; that the animalistic wolves were just as dangerous as synths. Never mind old man Juan and old Mrs hicks or the Hulstone brothers who all would've died from radiation poisoning they didn't have the caps to cure last week if not for the traveling werewolf who gave them the bite; nevermind the wolves who are coming for to work as carriers and traders now that they can more safely traverse the commonwealth. Even then it's not to say Diamond City was suddenly overterming with werewolves. A lot of wolves seemed to end up dead in the streets; only reported as part of a fight or robbery or having attacked someone for sex after they were dead. There is an undercurrent of fear and disgust that the mayor encouraged with stories of wild wolves and sexual deviants from before the bombs dropped. Piper was going to get to the bottom of it but first … Julia was the general of the minutemen. These chems needed to get out to the people. There wasn't really a better place to start.  
***  
Teo wishes he never stumbled across the Combat Zone. He wishes he never met Bre; that he never went to Hangmans. He tries not to think of the past, at all. He is gripping the bars of a cell in Diamond City, staring at the ground, ignoring the leering whispering of the two guards at the other end of the room. Teo's desperate to think of a way out of this but is pretty sure he knows where this is going. He forgot the difference between being a raider in the city versus out in the commonwealth.  
Teo had surprised himself by carefully making it close to the city but couldn't convince the guards to let him in at first. He'd been advised to turn around.  
Then after he'd found a little hidden rest spot nearby, safely out of sight but still in the protected area he'd been jumped, mugged for what little he had and woken up in a maze of alleyways that all seemed to end in mirelurks or super mutants.  
The raider had managed to run all the way to the combat zone where Iron Maiden and Pretty Girl were participating in their first battle against the Bruisers Pretty Paula and Hugo Hung,'The New Top Two'. Teo had been starving and injured when he'd ducked past the woman at the front into a club full of Minutemen.  
Teo stood there for a moment arrogantly expecting for a brigade of Minutemen to form just to rush and jump him.  
He almost died on the spot when no one made a move to shoot him. Everyone was focused on the battle area. Iron Maiden was a tall dark skinned woman in a gray laundered dress and kitten heels, with a ridiculously large limp cock standing indifferently in the corner of the ring; a helmet covering her face. She was facing Hugo,a tall blocky masked man dressed only in a utility belt ,leather shoulder armour and a miner's helmet . It was a one on one title match, neither could move without being tagged in.  
Paula was a masked nude woman with bruises across her tits and arms. The masked woman was crouched over her opponent's face suffocating Pretty Girl with her ass. Paula's own face was buried between the other woman's thick thighs. Pretty Girl was a dark haired curvy young thing wearing a thick metal headband and wrap around goggles that were just barely visible under Paula's ass but otherwise naked.  
Pretty Girl closed her quivering thighs around Paula's head before the other could make her cum. The roaring crowd cheered as Pretty Girl twisted around until she had the other woman in a gogoplata choke-hold; something Paula clearly wasn't expecting.  
The announcer had given an excited play by play and was clearly surprised that Pretty Girl was doing so well.  
"Is our returning champ Paula going to win against Pretty Girl Bre our up and coming star from Hangman's Garden or is this one on one clearly a mistake see it here at the commmbattt zoonnnneee keep ordering drinks people the shows still going!" Teo had slowly ambled over to an empty table that wasn't directly surrounded by Minutemen and eased inconspicuous into a chair.  
Pretty Girl on stage had choked out Paula until the masked fighter had passed out. Hugo Hung had climbed to the ring while Dollmama had dragged Paula's limp frame out. Pretty Girl had then confidently rushed Hugo as if trying to knock him out as quickly as possible. Hugo of course had toppled Pretty Girl quickly, pinning the small girl. She struggled against him attempting to buck him off but her struggling had only aided the thrusting man’s member to enter her. The competitor had shrieked then moaned, the crowd roaring. Hugo fucked the girl in short rapid movements doing everything he could to get louder and louder reactions. Pretty Girl briefly escaped when Hugo tried to change positions crawling a few steps away to the jeering of the audience. Hugo easily pinned her again but now Pretty Girl was on her hands and knees, caged in Hugo's arms as he pounded back into her. The change in position seemed to really do her in as Pretty Girl started to fasp in pleasure obviously very close. Then the crowd had started with cat whistling and insults; calling Pretty Girl dirty filthy names, complementing her tits, telling her to moan louder for them to hear, asking her if she was going to cum for them, if she was a pervert who got of to fucking in public. Pretty Girl had tried to turn away from the crowd embarrassed but the words had obviously affected her, her struggling had become less focused and more desperate squirming. The more clearly their words affected her the more the crowd called out until Hugo was pounding up into the girl, holding her up on her knees by a hand in her hair and a hand behind her while Pretty Girl whined and cried for the crowd to stop watching her. Hugo moaned to slapping her pussy or twisting her hard sensitive nipples in time with his thrusts. She'd cum seizing on Hugo's cock when two of the patrons had edged forward with cameras, flashing and taking pictures while talking about fucking her when she lost. And fuck her they did; Hugo pounded her hole until he came pulling out and manhandling Pretty Girl so the crowd could watch his cum oozed from her center while the announcer congratulated him before inviting the two on stage. The three of them fuck Pretty Girl all at once to cheering, Hugo thrusting into her mouth and the photographers cuming in her ass and pussy.  
Teo tried to order food with a passing Penny but at that point had no caps. Sweaty under the non gaze of countless uniformed Minutemen and armed strangers, Teo tried to trick the nice woman. He pulled a nice guy smile that hadn't worked since his teenage years and offered to work it off afterward. He wasn't lying. He figured he could scam some caps in poker, steal a gun or two, maybe find a group going into the city. The pretty waitress promised to talk to 'boss', and was kind enough to ignore when the man sat at an abandoned table to swipe someone's untouched mutant hound chops. When a tattooed waiter in black leather swept by to give him a carton of dirty water and a switchblade under the watchful gaze of several Minutemen Teo knew he wouldn't get the opportunity to play dirty here. He went to the toilet, needing to piss and a space without unwanted eyes to come up with a plan.  
He isn't lucky enough to be there alone. There were three patched up stalls echoing with the sounds of a man groaning as if in pain. The sounds came from the last stall and lasted thru Teo taking his piss. The sound had started to embarrass and worry him, sounding all too familiar in his mind.  
Teo then surprised himself by offering to get one of the Minutemen if he needed help. The asshole actually just rushes past him, pulling up his pants. Teo had turned, looked over his shoulder before he could stop himself, already intent on leaving but too confused not too.  
There wasn't a toilet in the stall, or even a disgusting mess on the floor. What Teo had found was a relatively clean hole in the wall. Waist height wide enough for a dick and thin enough he couldn't get a good look at the person on the other side, the gloryhole turned his show time semi rock hard.  
He'd pulled his dick back out of his pants to ease it into the hole and was immediately gratified to be taken into someone's mouth. Warm soft lips wrapped around his cock, a long wet tongue licked strips of pleasure up and down his shaft as if as desperate as he had been.  
"Uhhhh " Teo groaned," fuck!" He pulled back to plow right back in, the other man's groans ringing in his ears. Teo felt himself hitting the back of a throat. He felt great. Teo had felt in control, fucking into that warm wet cavern until he came. It left him unprepared for what happened next.  
He left the toilets to run into Pretty Girl and Iron Maiden being harassed by the photographers who fucked the girl after she lost on stage. He was spotted before he could slip away and had to fake coming chivalrously to their aid. The raider easily kicked the asses of the dumb schmucks, landing himself with proper intoductions to the almost champs.  
Pretty Girl introduced herself and Iron Maiden as Bree and Dollmama from a nearby settlement Hangmans. The girl was quivering and greatful in a way that made him think, at that time, of shooting the shit with Gas; a pretty thang greatful and primed to fuck. Dollmama, was silent and unmoving, only responding in short curt words and only when prompted by Bre. Teo had cursed his luck at the time, having just come from the gloryhole. His refractory period was longer then.  
Bre, the nice girl she was, offered him food instead and a bed for the night at hangmans if he walked her back to the settlement.  
So Teo goes to Hangmans. He recognizes the location of course. This was the hideout the boss lost contact with. All the settlers seemed to be young people which just added to the things throwing Teo off. When he asked how they started the settlement a guard named Skyler just tells him they'd always been there. Some kid named Haven cooked dinner then went to bed after feeding his pet dogs. Jinjer,a tight looking redhead in a lab coat claimed to be the medic, offers a free check up and something for the standard radiation poisoning.  
Teo sat there and let her give him a shot for 'radiation poisoning' that made him feel safe and tingly, like he'd been drinking all day. The air fills with a musky smell that no one comments on. Before he knew it his pants were down and his cock in her hand while the others ate around them. Jinjer starts asking questions as she jerks his cock, he can't help but answer honestly.  
Teo tells them his true identity as a raider and the mission to have something bright flash in front of his eyes causing him to forget what had been asked. He had been relaxed and loose limb as Bre whined to the group about how guilty she felt realizing she brought a raider. She didn't plan on leaving the settlement again. The redhead comforted her while still stroking his dick. 'He's had a change of heart', Jinjer tells her, eyes boring into Teo's intoxicated gaze. 'He can't survive the bad influence of the commonwealth and needs their help'. She tells the girl that he’s a liar who is still lying about something but they’ll figure it out and they'll help him since he helped her. The girl tucks him away not bothering with redoing his pants and hands him a pot sticker. While he eats Skylar shocks Teo by telling him they're wolves.  
Teo remembers the way the fear dawned on him and he asked why. “Why would you tell me that?”  
“Oh just wanted to be honest before you fell asleep.”  
“What?”,Teo’s eyes hadn’t started to feel heavy until that point.  
“...You're... drifting,man…”.  
Teo’s vision had faded into nothing at then. Teo had woken in a garage like basement sure he was high and tripping. Everything felt over sensitive and good but his ankle was chained to a wall next to a bed which he was handcuffed to. Skylar comes in then with the dogs he saw the kid take with him to lock them in a giant cage in the middle of the room. The wolf glanced at him before going back to the dogs, shouting across the room to a magically appearing Jinjer.  
“Such a handsome future alphabitch, are we sure we can’t let the newbies get the brand? I bet the ex raider here, handles fire just fine.” Teo attempted to talk but couldn’t do more than croak out a few words. His tongue had felt swollen and dry as the two talked over him.  
He doesn’t remember how long it took him to ask where the others were, somehow trying to figure out how to escape. The heady musk in the air made thinking harder. To ask if anyone knew he was there or why he was there. The way his body had felt had not helped, his own breathing seemed to pull at his nipples and cock. Anything that would have escalated to panic just sent a shock of arousal through him. Jinjer had looked at him and answered him as if he asked about the time of day.  
“The other residents are talking to a reporter from Diamond City. Apparently she’s doing interviews of people who do the combat zone sex battles. “ His vision faded with her words.  
He woke again thinking he was dreaming; blindfolded, horny, and somehow hungry. The blindfold didn’t worry him at the time, feeling natural leaving him sensitive in other ways.  
Something or someone had been in front of his face and someone else was touching his bare ass, warm hands rubbing from his abs to his cock and rubbing circles around his hole which had felt loose and wet.  
“Are you hungry”, was whispered from somewhere behind him,” suck at it; it'll feel good. It’ll taste good, I promise.”  
The wet head of a cock slides across his face, thrusting light against the bridge of his nose before it pushes past his slack lips. It Had tasted good, what had to be cum was salty and sweet across his taste buds and seemed to wake a hunger he’d never felt before. Teo was desperate for more slobbering all over the warm flesh. It had felt good too, the feeling of the hard member filing his mouth, sliding down his throat until his eyes were tearing up and pubic hair was pressed into his nose felt good. Every time the hot rod had bumped the back of his throat, every time he swallowed around the thick girth when fingers pinched his nose, something was pounded into that horrible spot that made him cum when his leader had...At first thick fingers entered him, stretching him while he got used to the length in his mouth, barely pressing against his prostate in pasting. Once the cock infront of him had started slamming in and out of his throat something rounded at the tip and rubber was pressed into him. It fucked him in time with the cocks thrusts, aimed directly at his sensitive parts. Suddenly the thing being thrust into him breaks rhythm aimed to pound right into his prostate. Then suddenly change is enough to set him off and he feels himself cum from his ass to his balls. It's only afterwards he felt it. Something thin and rubbery had been placed securely over his cock, it was so light he hadn’t noticed. It had started to pump his cock, Teo could feel it suck up his cum. He should have been wet with it but he was only slicked up enough the pumping felt good. The dick hadn’t stopped thrusting in his throat. The thing inside his ass was still being slid in and out, albeit slowly. It had felt like hours passed to Teo before he blacked out again.  
The next time Teo woke he was still blindfolded. He was manhandled into a semi standing position before he felt tongues at his nipples, hands rubbing up his sides,lips on his back. He was being touched all over; After sometime of that Teo felt fingers in his ass. His ass was still loose and wet, and two, three, four fingers, a whole fist entered him easily. Teo felt hands on his dick, not removing the pump feeling him thru it, reaching underneath him to squeeze and molest his balls. It starts pumping him again when the hands start massaging his prostate, forcing Teo to cum. He remembers trying to beg; pleading for it to stop. It felt too good, he didn’t want to cum again only to hear the others starting to having sex around him. Only the hand prodding his insides remained as all around him he started to hear moans and slaps of flesh.  
Teo had to have passed out at some point. The next thing he remembers he still can’t see but he felt like he was sitting on legs, something thick and wet rubbing between his asscheeks as he tries to get up. Hands hold him steady at the hips as what feels like suction cups placed on his nipples. They are clamped down, the sharp pain going straight to his covered arousal. Teo had let out an embarrassing whence then started to drowsily struggle hoping to wake up. Firm fingers had gripped his chin before something cold and plastic had been shoved into his mouth. It had forced his mouth open and still. Teo had still been struggling as it was strapped on. The hands holding his hips had only pulled him back, pressing what was definitely a thick cock into his hole. The feeling had shocked him into stopping and he was easily pulled down until that hot rod was deep within him.  
‘Hmmm’ voices seemed to echo around him as the hands on his hips eased him into grinding.  
‘-skylar, you don't think you’re getting attached right?’ The thing covering Teo’s cock had started to pump again. Teo had been unable to stop himself from drooling, feeling so full. His hips were twitching in place as the body beneath him started to languidly thrust.  
“...Maybe we should get another male or two…”  
“We don't know what Sammy and Rianne will bring back.”  
“Unnnhhh, uh uh uh uhhhhhhh! Uhhhh!” Teo had started to whine here, as the guard had sped up, and was forcibly rolling his hips so he was bucking into his thrusts.  
“We do need another guard though. You and Lulu have work that gets put off every time we’re attacked.”  
“Uhhhh, uhhhhh, uhhhhh,uhhhh! Uhhhh, uhhh ,unnnnnnnnnnn!”  
"Once the defense system is-"  
"-But people need to see more guards."  
“Uhh, uh,uh,uh, uhhhhhhhh!”  
"Outsiders do seem to be aware of how few people there are, Jinjer. Ahhhh!"  
“Uh, uh, uh,uh,uh,uh,uh!”  
Teo was yelping around whatever was strapped in his mouth every time the thick member slammed into him. He’d cum, unacknowledged by the two speaking, the pump sucking away the seed; oncoming oversensitivity had just started to make everything painful.  
“-we can, besides we aren't even trainingg him on how to use a knot properly, its not like he’s ever going to fuck me. I feel like i'm taking away some options.” Teo doesn’t remember hearing the rest of the conversation but considering what happened next he’s not sure he wants to remember.  
He’d woken this time without a blind fold, hands held behind his back as he was bent over the bed he firsted remembered from his dream. Teo had tried to look behind him, knowing what he would see as his legs were kicked apart. Skylar was there, nude member in the hand not holding him down. The asshole had smirked at him, staring him in the eye as he slid his dick in his ass. He’d easily held Teo as he fucked him over the hospital, proving the earlier restraints weren’t actually necessary.  
The dogs had started whimpering and yelping as the werewolf rode Teo’s ass, just loud enough Teo could try to not hear the echoing whispering of dirty disgusting things in his ears, telling him how obviously he loves cock in his ass pussy, how fat his ass is how tight, even after all they did to loosen him up, how hot it is that Teo is cumming from only his dick in his ass. Teo cums and is shocked when Skylar stops. Skylar pulled out the handcuffs from under the bed pillow and cuffed his arms to the bed. The young man took his sensitive member in hand, shocking Teo into looking down. There was nothing there except his own hair and balls. Skyar had just continued nonchalantly stroking his cock. The werewolf tells him he has a nice cocklet for a nice bitch and he should be lucky he’s not forced to be the bottom. Teo was too confused to speak, letting Skyer go on about how he won't be pack for long before the other man rolls him on his back, and throws his legs over his shoulders to thrust back in.  
Teo had gasped out that he didn’t know what he meant by pack, by anything he’d said but Skylar had just continued to fuck him and talk.  
“Yeah you want into Diamond City right ? The wolves are gonna let you in now.”  
Skylar slowed down to start fucking Teo in long measured strokes that drive Teo crazy. The raider had been able to feel every vein as the younger man's huge dick scraped across his insides.The werewolf had then suddenly leaned down to bite his shoulder ripping thru flesh.  
“Agghhhhh!”, the pain made Teo seize up, cumming as Skylar started to pound into him hard; Teo felt the difference , the cock in his ass swelling at just one point, stretching him wider and wired as the cock speared him again and again. He’d thrown his head back as something snapped and he came again spraying the bed in front of him. Skylar had then made a show of pulling out his still hard cock to look at Teo’s swollen asshole.  
Then he woke up again someplace different. Now Teo woken a block away from the Diamond City entrance with a sack of coins and a note addressed to the mayor.  
Teo had scurried into the first safely hidden corner he could find to look over his body but he found no marks, nothing that proved anything he’d woken up too before was real. He’d been thinking about reading the note when he had the added misfortune of being found by Diamond City guards. Teo had heard them before they reached him but had stupidly secure in his hiding spot. The guards had even seemed distracted themselves. It was three guys apparently just assigned to the same group for the first time getting to know one another. It quickly devolves into two of the men teasing the third for living with a prudish uncle who didn’t allow any boyfriends or girlfriends to be brought back to their tiny shared apartment.  
“Dude are you a virgin?”  
“I-”  
“Of course he is, I’ve known this guy since school. He never sees anyone outside of work, ya know.”  
“No pussy, no ass, fuck man ! What do you do?”  
“Guys!”  
“Make friends with his hand, man! He makes friends with his hand ! That's why our pal doesn't need a ho! Haha ha!”  
“Hahaha!”  
“Guysss...”  
The little show they were putting on came to a stop right outside his hiding space. They had smelt him; they had smelt the wolf ,unpresented but no pack bond. One of the guards drags him from the rubble he was hiding behind. Not knowing what else to do Teo asked to be let into Diamond City again , thinking he’d have better luck now. These weren’t the same guys who hadn’t let in before and they were wolves too. Didn’t all the wolves look out for one another? The guards refuse to let him in.  
“Diamond City ain’t a place for new wolves. Find another beat to scam, outsider.”  
“Come on!” Teo had begged tears in his eyes but had jerked out of the guards grasp to stand his ground finally just ready to fight. He ignored the familiar smell in the air even as his dick hardening but he should have known it would be that easy. After tiring of arguing with Teo, one guard states that he hadn't had any fun since Piper and that stranger had left the city but he still has ‘that’ lube. The other guards quiet down, the three surrounding Teo. They’ll make Teo a deal: he ‘takes care of all them and he's let in. He can stay in the city so long as they aren't picking him off the street in two days.  
Teo is already at his ropes end and agrees just to get into the fucking city. He doesn’t expect them to grab him from behind right there in the open. He’s forced down to his knees and a dick slaps him in the face before the guards behind him starts to quickly pull their dicks out to jerk off. The familiar musky smell is so strong that when the man forces his cock into Teo’s mouth , Teo starts to connect the scent with dick. Teo is forced down the member in his mouth until he chokes, then the guard eases back before pumping forward.  
Teo is confused every time the dick hits the back of his throat he feels a nudge to his prostate. The guard in his mouth cums and pulls him off changing spots with another guardsman. The new guard has him open his mouth so he can place his cock on Teo’s tongue thrusting for a few seconds then he grabbed his hair and practically dragged him up and down his cock. It's guard number three that actually asks for the lube not bothering with using Teo’s mouth at all. Teo’s forced on his hands so the muscular guard can pound into him.  
***  
Bree decides to stay at Hangmans   
Having Dollmama, the pet name given to the lone survivor of her previous captors, as a bodyguard after a miraculous rehabilitation wasn't what convinced Bre to stay with the Hangman's Garden pack. Dollmama was a mostly silent guard who seemed to be there to protect and fuck her at a moment's notice.  
Bre's choice to stay in Hangman's took her back through a sequence of choice moments in the past week. It's started with the rescue. She refuses to think of before then. First, Skylar, Lulubelle and the others saving her life , cooking with Haven and trying to figure out how to contact her father or get back to Goodneighbor safely. Learning, scavenging from Jinjer, being comforted by Lulubelle before the dark skinned girl eats her out; Bre's toes curling as she's slowly fucked thru the bite by Skylar, g-spot pounded as Rob fucks her throat until she passes out; Lulubelle making her cum again and again while Jinjer gently places what she's introduced to as a 'milking' machine's suction cupped tubes to her breasts before breakfast ; News that her father is dead comes quickly and harshly, and Bre is distracted when given command of Dollmama; 'breaking' her in after a dramatic apology by having her participate in a series of sex battles at Combatzone, a place her late father had refused to even consider letting her check out. Bre happily riding Robby's hard rod while the group ate buttered mirelurk leg for brunch; being pounded from behind by Dollmama while Skylar and Robby watched and jerked off; being roughly bounced on Skylar's cock while he watches with a moaning Lulubelle fucked doggy by Rob after dinner; being given a shot by Dollmama right after a normally busy but attentive Jinjer had thoroughly eaten her out; taking Jinjer her lunch at Skylar's behest and finding the redhead attaching an unconscious Lulubelle to the milking machine as Rob fucked her only to wake to being ridden by Skylar, cumming forcefully as he knots her. She'd woken again to Dollmama cumming all over her face before Jinjer zapped her with a handheld gun that knocked her back out. Its all fractured between blackouts from there: waking to Jinjer sewing a chip into her numbed arm while Dollmama fucks her; being force fed by Dollmama after refusing to eat breakfast without knowing Haven cooked it; arguing with Lulubelle only to wake up hooked to the milking machine and impaled on the cocked saddle on the back of a giant yellow mechanical pony in a basement she gadnt seen before, the horse bucking and fucking her in a phantom gallop; to being too distracted by the need for cock to stay angry; feeling like she was starving, willingly leaving Haven to work while she spent her lunch bouncing on Dollmama's cock; waking to sitting in the basement next to Skylar and Robby facing the wall behind the cage staring at a projected commercial for nuka cola, pussy wet and ready to fuck; Skylar and Jinjer 's strange apology for not explaining that she had been made pack, wolf; waking to an alarm and being fucked against a brick wall by Dollmama as Skylar led the others thru defending the settlement from attacking raiders. Super mutants attacked the next day and Bre had been directed to cook lunch with Haven under Dollmama's guard while the others handled the threat. That night, when a different group of raiders attacked, she'd been getting weighted in her daily check up with Jinjer. Jinjer had shushed her worries and given her a drink from a tiny icebox under her desk ( something Skylar had complained about buying, it was steel and cost a fair amount of caps for a relic ; it was the only argument she'd seen between the two of them). It had tasted so good, she'd drank only a little before starting to moan, the sound of her own pleasure sending pre-emptive shivers through her. Jinjer had talked her through two or more sips before she'd fallen into a deep sleep. She dreamt of the pack fucking her, of her stomach, swollen, bloated with cum, of jinjer gently shushing her as the Lulubelle pushed down on her stomach causing bre to groan as splurts of cum started to sreak out if her pussy snd on to concrete. The dogs were there ,although usually everyone seemed to keep them mostly separated from her, licking the cum off the floor. She gasps scratching at Skylar's ass as he fucks her throat, Jinjer placing suction cups over sensitive hard nipples-the machine had only hummed before now gently stimulating her as she was eaten out or rode dick. Now, the machine hummed to life and the tubes started to fill with milk, each pull feeling like mouths suckling. Dream Skylar cums in her mouth forcing her to swallow his cum as Jinjer moves away to be replaced by Dream Rob who rubs his hard dick thru her moist folds until her cums marking her with his seed. Dream Lulubelle moves forward to wearing black latex panties with a large dildo sticking from between her legs. She fucks Bre thru an overwhelming orgasm that blinds her. When Bre wakes she realizes it was all a dream, waking beside a sleeping Haven, completely dressed and sitting beside an armed Dollmama. When asked Dollmama simply tells her she passed out during the attack so she and Haven joined her. It was confusing.  
Bre was an omega werewolf now. The bite, which she vaugely remembers accepting after knocking back one too many beers at dinner, both made her stronger, and gave her an insatiable need for sex that put her spoiled teenaged escapades with schoolmates and bodyguards to shame. In the morning, she woke in bed fucked by Dollmama and at night she went to bed after an exhaustive group fuck still hanging off the ex-raider's dick. She was always wet, always ready, and sex was on tap. She just helped Haven with crops or Lulubelle with needlework, had a daily check up with Jinjer and she got to cum all the time. Bre didn't feel pain or fear anymore, even the times when the pack frightened her in the past were fading around the edges.  
But still...still...  
What made the decision was the prospect of leaving the settlement. Dollmama escorting her to the Combat Zone was one thing. Dealing with all the scavvers and strangers were another. She had gone from being used to not knowing everyone but proudly knowing everyone knows her family name, to being kidnapped by slavers and wishing she had no name, to being rescued and taken care of by Hangmans where it was safer then she'd ever been before. She was scared to leave.  
***  
Templars bluff is ripe with frustration and unnecessary drama that Jacob is blind to. The twins are frustrated and disrespectful to everyone except their mother, who's as stiff and insincere as she'd been before Jacob had given the go ahead for her family to join the settlement. Jacob had no complaints. With Martina's tasty spiced cooking Cindy was relieved from dealing with meals, cleaning meat, storing food,trapping, and the myriad of other additional work she'd had as the woman of the house leaving much more time for the two of them to fuck. He didn't even care to stop himself any more from dragging his wife to their bed in the middle of the day, stripping her clothes to reveal her swelling glowing body, and pulling himself out fuck her. He doesn't particularly care that the relationship between the two new members 'inspired' journey from D.C., Martina's lack of any knowledge of farming, unintentional but snobby attitude, and lack of any real work experience had come to light. The hardworking distracting Bea( now sporting Cindy's old summer shorts and shades) is pregnant by Martina (who after a few days of plaid and a whiny conversation with Cindy had traded a bit of crop for a fashionable cropped leather jacket and leather pants emphasizing her dick), who'd been absolutely encouraged to abandon the poor hired hand by her wealthy family. Cindy's sympathetic, revealing her own family hadn't wanted her to marry Jacob or move to his farm, comforting the tearful Martina along with an apologetic Bea. She still told traders and travellers her name was Connie so she couldn't be easily found. Jacob's actually more excited to have another pregnant woman around whose child will be the same age as his own. It feeds into his little pack/family fantasies and he's much more willing to give the future mothers the bite. The Symthes don't comment but Martina questions why the pregnant Bea would accept, if the bite was too dangerous for the other two big men. Bea slaps her on the arm,not seeing Jacob's embarrassed look. "Please, forgive Mari, she's trying so hard for me."  
Bea never looked twice at the men, pridefully working alone to build a small shop for weapons/armour and unwittingly talking Jacob into allowing her and her girlfriend into staying in their house for now. The Symthes didn't 'quite' hold that against her but Martina's unthinking comments to the guards didn't help. Her constant shit talking about seeing the twins hanging around Cindy and Bea was another thing. What's more she fucked with Bea at every opportunity often ignoring the guards to do so.  
When Henry had kindly offers to help a tired Bea shingle the roof, Martina steps away from where she's roasting meat to talk Bea into fucking her instead of watching the ladder:  
"Bee, mami, Are you ok? I thought you were working on the roof today." Martina comes up behind Bea who's watching the ladder for the older man who suggested she take a break. She kisses Bea's neck making the other girl moan.  
"Baby,Henry is helping me but this ladder is crap. You see that there, not just that oeg, here and here! This thing drops too hard it's just gonna break. I'll hold it so Henry can come down, then we use something else." Martina rubs the smaller woman's shoulders. Bea leans back into Martina's dick.  
"Ewww its covered in mold eh hurry it up upthere can believe you need a female to help you Bea come sit sit sit!" Martina tugs Bea toward the shop wall making her let go of the ladder.  
"Mari stoopppp!" Martina has hands in Bea's shirt pinching nipples.  
"What, you said Henry was helping. He's a big man; he don't need help, right, old man?! see?" Martina doesn't wait for an answer. She leads her girlfriend into the shop, sits her in a lawn chair to loudly fuck her mouth. Neither hear the ladder fall hard and snap.  
"Hey Bea are you alright,"  
"Mhmm,Fuck bea!" Slurp!  
"Hey Bea I'm coming down!"  
"Ohhhh mhmmm fuck!" slurp!  
Bea pulls back to hold Martina's dick. She could have sworn she'd heard something. "I should mhhmmmm!"  
Martina kisses her, pulls her shorts down, throws her knees over her shoulders to press her cock in with the expertise of a cocky teenager. Her throbbing member slides right into Bea and Martina fucks into her loudly.  
"Ahhhh mari oh ohhh !"  
"Where's the-the ladder fell bea !"  
"Oh oh oh oh oh!"  
"Mhm mhmm mhmm!"  
"Hey! damn girl where did she go?"  
"Ahhh ah ah ah ah uhh oh oh fuck!"  
" Mhhhm Bea I'm cumming gonna fill you up yeah!" Martina cums so much her spend drips down Bea's legs.  
Martina helps the now sleepy Bea to lay down in the back of the new shop then goes back to the now burnt roast which is (unsurprisingly) now the guard's lunch; though Henry, having had to jump down from the roof without a ladder, had broken his ankle. His mother uses settlement supplies to fix it of course.  
When the other brother asks Bea to repair a jammed gun Bea enthusiastically agrees, commenting that she's happy she can finally help out. Martina,finding the gun, assumes its junk and scraps it to buy lube from a passing Lucas Miller which she shares with Jacob before Bea catches up to her and explains it was twins' gun. Of course, Lucas is already gone and Martina drags a furious Bea over to her store to loudly fuck her ass with the lube.  
When Doc Smythe offers Bea a check up only to end up leaving to check on a dizzy Cindy,Martina gets bored, sneaking into the medical shed to fuck Bea over the bed; leaving Bea too tired to deal with being fussed over; something frustrating to the goid doctor when the health of achild was at stake. Bea, herself seems oblivious, used to working all day while her partner fucked around. Big Girl choses that moment to swing by with supplies from Sanctuary. The package the automatron drops off includes sanctuary's agreement for werewolf cum.  
It is optional. And tempting. The Symthes know Cricket thru past caravan dealings and were happy to invite her to dinner. Once her caravan is settled and eating their own dinner, Cricket comes to them with a deal. There's awkward and somewhat terrifying small talk until Martina and Bea go to bed. Cricket's offer is worth a lot of caps but none of the group will be able to keep up with demand, not without at least one cow or stud to milk cum from. Cricket having leered at her until the woman was gone suggests Bea.  
"My milkers pump breastmilk as well, very helpful for expecting mothers. Even more so for pretty puppies like her!"  
"No", one of the twins snicker quietly," Martina can milk and pump it's not like she doesn't have the time."  
Cricket is buying werewolf cum for high prices, if they could produce a couple of bottles a week she could promise a sack of caps and a decent discount on weapons. She's making the offer because she knew they were wolves connected to the sanctuary pack, and she'd already made a deal with them. The caravanner also offers some free samples of some oils and lubes that she tells them will make milking feel like 'explosions!' The offer freaks Cindy out, causing Jacob to refuse almost immediately. They turn in, Jacob whispering assurances into his wife's hair.  
Doc Symthe smoothly agrees to convince Jacob to sell werewolf cum, taking the oils and lube. Cricket eagerly gives Smythe a milking machine and leaves.  
During Doc Symthe's next check up with Cindy the Doctor rubs oils that attract leave the woman drowsy with pleasure. The scent exposes her natural pheromones. It draws a lounging Martina over, the mysterious smell drives her wild. Her dick is rock hard and aching as she searches for the cause of the scent. When Martina traces the scent back to the shack she finds Cindy alone touching swollen breasts with a hand down her pants. Martina quickly slides into the room closing the door behind her.  
" Mart...Mhmm so hot i need…"  
Martina almost drunkenly walks over to the woman, not noticing the new machine in the corner. The dickgirl slaps Cindy's hand away , snatching open her shirt to grope her. She sucks on Cindy's breasts, squeezing them together to fit both nipples in her mouth.  
"Ahhhhh!" Cindy moans as Martina pulls down her pants to free a thick bobbing dick. Martina guides Cindy to grip her as she fucks into her hand.  
"Mhmm Fuck!" Martina tugs Cindy pants down to push her throbbing cock in Cindy's tight hole."ohhhhhh!"  
"Oh oh oh ahhh!"  
Martina starts dragging her cock in and out; fucking Cindy's tight pussy in long hard strokes. Cindy cums, flooding air with natural pheromones.  
'Ahhh ah ah ah!"  
Martina hips snap as she fucks the hot cunt harder, Cindy's release easing faster deeper thrusts. Cindy starts to squirm, pussy sore. Outside shouting rises while the settlement is attacked by radscropions.  
"Oh oh oh fuck uhhh pull out, pull out ah I'm sore!"  
"Ah, ah, mhmm I'm cumming! I'm gonna cum bea!"  
"I'm not bea, pull out please! Cum on my stomach!"  
"I'm cumming! I'm gonna cum!" Martina's movements speed up even more before she leans back, spreading Cindy's legs to focus on her dick piercing the woman's hot center. Martina groans as she starts to rub Cindy's pussy in time with her thrusts.  
"Ah ah No ah cumming!"  
"Mhmm Fuck yeah!" Cindy jerks cumming again, as Martina fills her up.  
There's a loud bang signalling the end of the confrontation. Jacob and Doc come back to find Martina still fucking into a cum covered Cindy. They pull her off, sex crazed, dick hard and nipples larger and sensitive.  
The next day,the twins fuck a still sore Cindy behind a guardpost, talking her into bringing in Bea. For cum for her baby. Cindy will give the three of them the bite and they can become one pack. Surely Jacob will forgive her for their baby. And she needs lots of cum for her baby right?  
Cindy gives them the bite,cumming between them; one in her pussy the other in her ass.  
Cindy eventually calls Bea to the guard apartments, telling her there was a broken robot that could be scrapped for parts. There is no robot, instead the twins await them both quickly subduing Bea while Cindy bites her. The bite takes immediately, instantly turning Bea's heightening confusion into confused arousal. The men both groaning as she starts to let off a sweet scent.  
"Ahhhhh!", bea moans, squirming ,"fuck why am i so wet?"  
"Fuck one brother grabs Bea to press her against the metal wall of the apartments. She doesn't struggle as she's stripped. The man takes a moment to molest her round ass before smacking it.  
"Ahhh!"  
Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack smack smack!  
"Ahhh! Ahhh ah ah ah uhh ! "  
"Fuck your fucking hot!" The man smacks her ass again.  
"Ahhh!"  
The guard plays with pierced nipples as he mouths at Bea's squeezed bite. He pulls out a hidden tube of fury fever, quickly slicking his fingers before thrusting one two digits into her ass and starting to stretch her hole.  
"Ahhh ah ah ah uhh oh!"  
He fucks another finger in before groaning.  
"Fuck i cant fucking wait any more!"He smacks her ass again.  
"Ahhhh!"  
"Always walking around with your slutty ass!" The guard pulls out his penis; quickly slicking himself before thrusting into her ass  
"Ahhh! Ahhh ohhhhhh,"she howls as he starts roughly fucking her.  
Cindy is riding the other twin, her tongue hanging out while he sucks on her tits. She's begging as the guard's thick member pierces her insides.  
"Fuck i need that cum fuck fuck gimme your cum!" She starts to bounce harder,causing the man beneath her to grunt in pleasure. "please please i want your cum give it to meee ahhhg!"  
Her forceful riding is too much and the Smythe brother cums in her pussy the feel of his seed sets Cindy off and she orgasms.  
When Doc Smythe and Jacob catch Martina the Doctor quickly sedates her while they clean Cindy up. Once Cindy left they decided what to do. The good doctor ( knowing her boys are now handling the women) has taken this opportunity to talk to Jacob about much needed change. They need money and Martina needs to cum when not properly occupied with work. She's causing trouble otherwise. What if she'd hurt his wife; and didn't his wife need more cum. Wouldn't Bea? Milking is an obvious solution, no one said they had to sell all the milk. Besides,She claims she needs to check Martina to make sure she's healthy to give cum to Bea's baby like he told her alpha did for him. With his bite and Martina's cum they can become one pack like he wanted.  
Jacob holds a drowsy Martina while the older woman strips her. She gets her hard, pulling out a tube of scentless oil to stroke the dick girl's cock. Once it's hard and throbbing the Doctor places what looks like white tube over the dick. The tube hooks to a machine hidden in the corner of the room under a saddle like stool. The doctor guides Jacob through laying Martina across it so she's bent over at the perfect level and straps her in. The position leaves her ass out and open, covered dick dangling as she drools on the ground. Jacob is easily able to attach the breast pumps to her nipples from the front, Smythe taking the opportunity to unbuckle Jacob's pants. She pulls out his dick stroking it before encouraging Jacob to rub it across Martina's face. Martina latches on suckling his cock until Jacob cant stop himself from thrusting grabbing her ankles to pound her throat. He cums, hard filling her mouth when the Doctor demands he bite her. He does so unthinkingly, still hard dispute cumming.Martina starts to moan as the tube starts to pump and massage her cock. The Doc guides the panting Jacob into fucking Martina ( that she'd kindly taken the time to prepare ) in the ass until she cums. The tube sucks the cum, passing it through the machine and into milk bottles.  
Jacob cums in her 3 more times each time setting Martina off and working the machine. They fill two and a half bottles that day.  
***  
Clyde and Hands are scouting ahead this day. Clyde's a little disappointed. Hands is an okay guy but much more boring than Clyde thought he would be. He's distracted when alone with Clyde not taking the bait but trusting more easily than he should. Of course that changes when Clyde and Hands return to find Toe fucking Clyde's little ghoul against a wall.  
"Uh uh ugh !"  
"Ahhh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah uhh !"  
"Mhm mhmm mhmm uh uh!"  
Clyde's surprised to find Hand's frozen with a look of blatant jealousy on his face. A look he quickly changes to anger after glancing back at Clyde.  
"Hey,bro! What the fuck are you doing?!"  
Julia confidently rides through Concord and a little up the road in the opposite direction with Spike, Logan and Dogmeat. It's been a few days since the Abernathys left and Oliver's family arrived. Sanctuary has received word of an upcoming attack by raiders. Julia isn't surprised, Clyde had hinted at a few groups talking about Sanctuary. Then came in the news from Trashcan Carla that their beat was getting too hot to travel alone. Now two Minutemen are helping to guard Red Rocket while Julia takes on yet another group that's so new ,there were only 5 people. The firefight is over quickly. Julia and the Red Rocket crew look, but there are no signs they're part of a larger group in concord. The group tries to make the rounds in Concord quickly but for the most the ways are clear with only bugs and feral dogs to kill .  
They only run into one other person, a scavenger who was looking to trade his findings at Red Rocket. Spike has brought enough of his own wares that they trade off then and there, sharing a quick meal before sending the man in his way.  
The Minutemen are two returning vets who were present for the taking of the castle. They acted with a deep respect for Julia having left the Minutemen due to internal politics before quincy. A pack that maintained loyalty, dignity, and order serving the commonwealth was right where they wanted to be. R.J. Kerry and Freda Gust have been covering the outpost under Jackson.  
R.J. was a man with big muscular arms and a short military cut. He was amazed that word of the Bank's rehabilitation techniques are true. He acknowledges this when fucking Chelsea during his break. He'd run into the sexy woman when she was taking a smoke break near the nuka cola and pinball machines and ended up pounding into her wet hole in the corner too lost in cumming to realize he was being recorded. He's punctual to his shifts not bother to visit the happy hour club when he could fuck pussy right there so instead gets a 'massage' from Chelsea if not a helping hand from Freda. He carries an air of authority well enough that when he confidentially advises Julia that her (and Clyde and Kitty's) techniques could save lives,'rehabilitate rather than annihilate' Julia's happy for his praise. He talks to Jackson and Corporal Guy on their experience and training methods. He's even paid Spike for some harDiamond City ore upgrades and has a railroad riffle on special order from Trinity.  
His partner Freda is a tall honey toned woman with curly black hair who comes from a family familiar with dog breeding. She agrees with attack animal training but doesn't want to be fucked by deathclaws to do it. Freda never gets a massage but usually uses Logan for relief. Freda fucks Logan during her break in shift after catching him watching porn in Jackson's room: the security room Jackson and Chelsea have taken over officially. She'd caught him with his pants down watching Chelsea grind down on Giselle's face and his hard dick in his hands. The woman had surprised him by coming inside to view the video with him, masterbating alongside the ghoul before riding him in Jackson's chair before taking a short nap. The two Minutemen have been sleeping in the massage room during their stay.  
Freda helps Oliver go over some exercises that focus on control so dewy and snowy no longer just push down settlers and fuck without being given the go ahead (something Julia hadn't worried about while the kids were still young).  
Julia is going to make the two of them wolves as soon as she places them elsewhere; They are very aware they aren't new pack members and Julia wants the fair responsible experienced wolves to continue the rehabilitation of the commonwealth.  
Emily is upgrading equipment for them both, the two of them preferring her upgraded armor to the castle's. They have been given permission to enter sanctuary ;if only to relay information from the Minutemen to Julia who normally expects news on Preston and instead gets reports on missions new recruits are going on. She's interested to hear Preston has a squad of his own now and is planning on setting them up within Sanctuary as soon as they check out Covenant: a nearby settlement that had a problem with missing caravans. The team had mainly worked the roads briefly stopping by Starlit and Drumlin to rescue wayward traders and caravaners.  
***  
Emily and Trinity bond with Spike. Emily glows under the attention of the gruff experienced guard and caravaner, fairly happy with the arrangement proposed by the alpha. Trinity is excited to work with two others who recognize the quality of her work and show proper respect for her shop's ability to hold its own. Spike is excited to be working a talented armor and weapons duo who also happened to be sexy women his age who love for him to pop up and fuck them as they talk about their wares. They thought there would be a problem with Sir but the handy was happy to play shop keep or fuck the women when he couldn't make it over for happy hour.  
***  
Concord is attacked again and they just barely save a dog breeder who then stops by Red Rocket. Oliver buys a dog and two puppies. It's two lab pups and an adolescent husky mix with a robotic leg. Julia's guiltily frustrated with the purchase.  
The husky mix "Tulip" is a neutered female mutt the guy was trying to abandon, not having the caps or the time to keep up with the robotic leg while traveling. The dickgirl would have hated to abandon it but the dog couldn't have puppies and was at first very afraid of the deathclaws. Struges easily took care of the leg but tulip wouldn't be able to consistently hunt without proper repair using materials no one quite wanted to use and the robots ( for once) outright refused the request; sighting they don't have even materials too keep up with a dog they're not allowed to train ( julia had given a hard no, this was Oliver's job) and would be constantly repairing leg since Oliver didn't know what he needed to to keep up with its care. Fair as Struges had assumed for now at least the robots were able to do most of their own everyday upkeep.  
Tulip's leg has now been shattered twice already, the sweet animal playing with Snowy and Dewy. Julia has Oliver pick a puppy and decides to take Tulip and the puppy to Sunshine after some minor training. Kane allows the kids to help with the puppies.Oliver and Cora take dogs through attack simulations. Oliver and Mike train the dogs to search for hidden supplies.Oliver has the kids practice taking the dogs around the perimeter as guard dogs while he's on shift. Cora and Mike play with the puppies while Oliver takes Dogmeat, King, and Tulip thru eating his ass on command.  
At night,Julia and Oliver take Dogmeat, King and Tulip thru fucking on command; guiding Tulip to lick at his cock until he cums while first Dogmeat then King mount her. Julia fucks Oliver while he gives commands to the dogs having them fuck Marcy and Matias while Rhett fucks into a mewling Snowy under Guy's command. Even Dewy pops up and joins, fucking into Snowy while Corporal Guy fucks Rhett thru the change.  
A wolfed out Rhett ,Julia ,Oli and Logan all hunt with the dogs; bringing in two dead radstags and 3 molerats. Julia tells Jackson and Struges once the next new settlers come they are to be trained as guards and scavengers. They need enough guards so that they can both send out caravans regularly and to travel with one or two scavengers.  
The alpha tells the others about her decision as she's being fitted for clothing at Giselle's House. Mason is there to pick up a new white lab coat while Arianna talks with her friend and Madame measures them. Julia's goal is at least 6 more settlers between them; at least 3 consistant farmers and 3 guards before they stop accepting new settlers in Sanctuary for now and hire outside of the settlement. At least until they can get more living space at Red Rocket. There's a cabin not too far from the vault as well as some shelter in the area across from Sanctuary but Julia wants enough people to cover the space between, a spread out like that has too many holes.  
"Not every man can be a guard", Mason comments over Trinity's lemonade. "Mhm."  
"Ohh,oh,oh,oh!Mhmm, yeah,I like, I like that color!" Arianna is riding his dick while she chats with Giselle who is holding up a laundered pink dress. "Ohhhhh."  
"Oh no, we need farmers as well. You don't mind volunteering to help out do you? Since you haven't had any patients at all."  
"Oh, uh uh ohhhhh ohhh uh oh!"  
"Uh,I'm busy watching the kids while everyone's working. Fuck,mmm...In fact, Kane's boy, Mike has an interest in medicine but you know Doc.Brady's been too busy to keep up with the children between his patients and guard duty. Yeah babe, ride me just like that. I'll help out until when we get them a teacher. Mmm."  
"Cora is a great shot!", Harper pipes up, popping gum as she walks by. " She may want to consider training as a guard in the future. I started young."  
"Ohhh ohhh oh yeah!"  
"Shit shit shit I'm cumming!I'm going to fill you up!"  
"Hmm feel free to suggest it to Kane."  
Once the kids have picked out a name for the new pup they're keeping, a pale yellow puppy they name 'milkshake' Julia announces a short trip. Julia takes Oliver, the power armor, the egg, and the dogs to Sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally able to update from a computer again I'm hoping I'll be able to go back to updating at least once a month. Thank you all for sticking with me and reading my work.


	24. Chapter 23 Part Two Julia Piper and Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia has a plan. Piper does too but it didn't include anymore orgies. Clyde's getting things ready for the drop and Oliver's just embarrassed.

***  
They learn a lot training with Preston. Mostly things they needed to know about the commonwealth and about the enemy. Things the group needed and expected to be trained in, like, underground chems and difference between radscropion holes and molerat holes. There are also lessons none of them expected.  
'Body control for dealing with a horny werewolf partner during a battle'  
Preston had already gone over several wrestling moves to pin your partner in place. The group were now going over focus during intense moments of pressure while your partner had you pinned in place.  
Preston and Duke were playing horny wolves in various states of undress and armor whole Elena and Terrance were their partners in full minutemen regalia body to the ground taking paint shots with sniper rifles at cardboard and tin targets of mirelurks and raiders.  
The targets when shot would be replaced while random 'civilians'-read other Minutemen recruits training to take cover under fire- would run through the target area. They had to keep shooting until all the targets were used and they'd shot down the plywood poster of a mirelurk queen.   
It was Preston and Terrance at first but Terrance had made some comment on Duke wanting to molest his ass and Preston had split them up.  
Terrance wished he'd never said anything.  
Preston has him pinned, breath in his ears as he rubs his naked cock in between Terrance's jerking thighs, cock head bumping his hole in a way that sends flashes of heat straight to his dick.  
"Hey kid, pay attention to where you're shooting. You almost hit that civilian. "  
"T-they ain't ...fucking civilians…"  
Preston's hands are on his ass cheeks, spreading and squeezing his globes as the older man ruts against him. After a few more pot shots Terrance moves to say something but Preston just responds that he is using him as his anchor to help with keeping control. Terrance takes a deep breath, grumbles and keeps shooting. Preston, squeezing his legs closed to start to properly fuck his thighs while watching Terrance start to focus on hitting critical points.  
On the other side of the still damaged wall where they were training Elena and Duke had a similar experience. Elena had been so embarrassed and squirmy like before and had unwittingly pressed her then clothed booty against his returning erection ( because yes preston garvey, the Preston garvey fucking into a teammember is hot ).  
When Duke reaches between her thighs to rip her pants she moves trying to buck him off but only succeeds in helping tear a hole in the crotch of her uniform gasping when Duke pushes against her slowly moistening vagina.   
"Mmmhh!" Elena is still taking shots when Duke gives up and just spreads her lower lips to fuck against her entrance; his fingers rubbing her clit until she's bucking back into him. The tin mirelurk queen is finally propped up and the background noise fades until only Elena's pants and Terrance's grunts can be heard over the sound of slapping flesh. Elena cums, landing a headshot with Duke squirting over her pussy.  
***  
Julia has Freda and R.J. deliver a message to have Preston send some recruits. They are to join them at Sunshine afterwards.The suit fucked Oliver as they walked through Red Rocket to Concord. Julia has him wear the armor naked.  
Oliver finds himself traveling at a galloping pace behind the alpha, the suit's red energy pounding his sensitive prostate as they run. He couldn't stop cumming so Julia had put some kind of small cage over his cock and balls. At first he was okay with the snug weird thing, it was embarrassing but stopped him from being nude. Then his alpha had made him get back in the power armor. The red cock fucked him just as vigorously but when they moved too fast the armor would start beeping, red energy tendrils curl from between his thighs to glance over his cage shocking him just a little; just enough that when he's on the verge of cumming, when his dick was hard enough to press against the cage because he was about to cum, the brief shock froze him, what would have been explosive dribbling out of him while Julia smirked and to him to move. Oliver is humiliated, hard,and aching to be fucked by his alpha; too be allowed to cum.   
They have a brief run in with Cricket who Julia finds suspiciously distracted. She oddly doesn't ask about Sanctuary or Kitty. Instead Cricket sells her a fair amount of explosive ammo and prompts her for pick up locations for werewolf cum. Cricket pets Tulip and snorts at Oliver; politely commenting that werewolf stamina does make things more fun. After a very short but creepily polite conversation the saleswoman gives Julia several different blueprints for milkers to help 'collect the cum' and a small case of lube for her 'kitten' to sell. Passing raiders attack and the caravan disappears during the shoot out. After looting and sending yet another voicemail to her packmates,Julia and Oliver continue to Sunshine.  
The first thing the two do when arriving is( outside of having a nice chat with Bart while Oliver tries to recover),to go into the barn to meet Myra, the leader of the Sunshine pack. The woman is happy to see Julia; not having a good fuck since the dickgirl left. There are a few new arrivals but Myra waves off finding them as they'll be introduced over dinner. She's excited to be introduced to the dogs, quickly planning on putting Tulip with Bart and the puppy to Jackie Rae, a newbie with minimal training as a guard. "Jackie Rae's been asking about training but I've held off telling Bart he could train her. Her mother's mouth is a menace."  
Julia doesn't flinch at the name but goes ahead and starts undressing Myra as they talk. Julia gives a brief description of the power armor, the plan to raise deathclaws, and the extra caps for werewolf cum/milk. The woman looks over the deathclaw egg and milker blueprints with uncertainty but states it'll be a pack decision. After that the alpha ends the conversation. Oliver exits the power armor and takes off the cockcage. Julia has backed Myra into Oliver's body, back against his chest , dick rubbing against her ass. She pulls the woman's pants down after ordering Oliver to hold Myra's wrists.  
Julia smirks up at them, reaching down between their legs to stroke Oliver's dick before pressing it into Myra's hot center. "Begin "Julia taps Oliver's thigh signaling him.  
"Ayah! Ah, agh, ah ah ah ah ah!Alpha Julia!"  
"Mammmm,mmhmmMdame J I have to uh uhcccuumh! sooo bad!" Oliver grunts as he fucks into Myra's vagina.   
"Aphla alpha alpha j ja juliaaaahhhhh na yooourrr cock!"  
"Be a good boy Oli and I will let you cum." Julia looks through the barn door. It was still early afternoon and she wanted to meet everyone at once. "We have until dinnertime, and you sound like you've been doing well. How about a reward Myra? Oliver is going to make you cum until then."  
"Ah ah No No Alpha Julia I want you."  
"I'm sorry I've given you the impression that you did well enough to get my dick today but you can relax. If you want us to leave, we can. Oliver." Oliver stops thrusting letting go of Myra's wrists. Julia turned to look back at the woman. Oliver hadn't moved back to pull his dick from Myra's tight pussy nor had the woman move away from him. "Oliver come her-"  
Oliver is already leaning back when Myra starts begging.   
"No please Alpha fuck me! Don't leave."  
"But I am fucking you. Who do you think owns this dick?"  
"You alpha!"  
"So you know I own this dick. Is it not good enough for you, then? Does it not feel good?"  
"Not as good as your knot feels."  
She's upset to see Julia glaring at her.  
"I own that dick...I don't like repeating myself. Forget your reward, time for your punishment."  
***  
Martina goes to Doctor Smythe for her daily milking each morning. The older woman sits her down in the medical shack after everyone eats breakfast stripping her down and rubbing cricket's oils over Martina's nipples and cock. Once Martina is squirming in pleasure Doctor Smythe attaches the milker to her cock before she lays her down on the bed. Martina moans as the older woman strips and climbs over her so Smythe's moistening pussy is lowered onto her face. The milker hums to life, pumping Martina's cock while the Doctor pulls at her nipples and grinds on her face.   
***  
Jackie Rae wakes to Amy's yelling. The woman, her step mother, is demanding the teen leave her warm sleeping bag and work. "Big titted harpy," the girl mutters under her breath.  
"If i have to dirty myself in the goddamn fields, you need to get up lazy, good for nothing!"  
"Eerrrraaggghh! Shut the fuck up Amy!"  
The girl drags herself out of her sleeping bag and out of the house too used to the woman's bitching to give her a moment of time. Jackie Rae runs into Kite and follows the guard to Bart expecting to join him for his shift or be sent to help Su out with the store she's set up. Bart doesn't give her too much work instead the big breasted girl walked around a bit before going to the barn after hearing from Bart, they had visitors. She's curious and knows Myra likes her enough she won't be sent away.  
***  
"They can't hear you, Hands."  
"Hey asshole stop- mmmrrrmmhhhphh!"  
Clyde stops Hands from interrupting Toe.  
"Hey hey hey we can leave them be - they're connecting."   
"They're ain't connecting-that bitch is just!"  
"Wait, stop. The ghoul is not a bitch c'mon you don't think!"  
"He doesn't wanna fuck her!"  
"But...Dude, they're fucking!"  
Clyde can see Hands is jealous and hard.  
"You're stressed...Why don't you just take the time to relieve some tension? Before asking questions."  
"Wha-no! Man, c'mon!"  
"C'mon!" Clyde mimics, then continued, "Look, I'll stop. I just thought you were interested, what, with your boner."  
"I…"  
"I mean, that boner is for me, right?...you totally didn't get hard for your brother fucking that ghoul, right?"  
"I...uh yeah, I mean, right! Now, is just…"  
"Then,here! Let me help you. You asked about being a werewolf before right?"  
Clyde comes up behind the younger man; slips a hand in his pants to take hold of a slender little cock that made Clyde grin into his neck.   
"Why don't I make you a wolf?"  
"Heyyyh ah, pal that un mhmm mhmm", Hands whimpers.   
"Ahhh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!"  
Clyde jerks him in time to the loud wet slaps of flesh and soft mewls heard when his big brother slams his hips into the tiny ghoul.   
"Clyde,bud-bud-bahddy,mhmm,mmm mmm!"   
Clyde covers Hands in his pheromones , chuckling as he grinds his dick into the younger man's leather covered ass, watching as Hands becomes more aroused and focused on him. When Hands starts squirming against him in pleasure and closing his eyes, on the edge of cumming Clyde knows it'll be just the right moment. He bites down.  
"Ahhh Clyahhh mah ahhh yeah!"  
Hands cums in his pants thinking only about Clyde.   
***  
"Alpha, alpha please let me cum!Ah ah!"  
Jackie Rae walks in on them; not stopping when hearing moaning or the wet slap of flesh.  
She finds Myra, feet on a man's knees,her arm around his neck, bouncing on the stranger's dick while a red headed woman is jacking off. The woman is sitting down in the lone chair jerking her dick eyes on a video playing on her pipboy, calmly directing the man to fuck the settlement leader harder. Oliver's fucking Myra with the cock ring off , her tight heat almost too much to bare but he doesn't dare cum yet.  
Julia cums in Myra's hair. "Now Oliver, cum."   
"Alpha!"  
Oliver cums hips jerking seed bubbling around his cock. The feel of his sperm hitting her insides setting myra off again. They all turn toward the shocked young woman.   
"I!"  
"Who are you?"  
Julias overpowering pheromones have Jackie Rae's tongue loose, her nipples hard and dick straining at her pants. She's horny and desperate for attention, eyes focused on the settlement leader's pussy. Apparently Su's stepmom Amy (a big titted red-headed stuck up housewife who clearly was used to big settlement life) and her teen sister Jackie Rae (the big titted blonde dickgirl before them, who had failed to become a guard in Diamond City ),have joined as well as church of the wolf member/farmer Pastor Hank. Su's family were originally just traveling to visit but the caravan had gotten attacked by raiders near covenant, killing her father and leaving Jackie Rae to protect Amy until they escaped to SunShine.   
Jackie Rae was intimidated and turned on by Julia while Julia is doing everything in her power not to compare the kid to her 'jackie rae'. She finds herself impressed with her maturity and is surprised she didn't make the cut for the diamond city guard. "It's total population control mayor McDougall doesn't want too many wolves around. How he even has that pack under control is beyond me."  
Julia is sure making her a wolf would be a good thing. She talks to Jackie Rae into fucking her pack leader Myra who is whining from over stimulation, Oliver still thrusting while they spoke. Myra is eased off his dick and onto Jackie Rae's, Oliver then pressing into the older woman's asshole lubed by her juices. Jackie Rae's cock is thick in a way Oliver's wasn't, filling her up and making Myra cry out in pleasure. "Ah fuck ah fuck ah fuck fuck fuck ooohhhh ooo oohmmmm right there youre filling me up so good Jackie ah I knew I could count on you!"  
"Fuck!" Myra's words go straight to the girl's cock; loving the praise she was getting. Jackie's face burns while they fuck. Jackie Rae moves her hips faster pounding Myra before her alpha.   
Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! "Fuck, boss you're so loose and wet."  
"Ahh ahh ah ah i ah I'm cumming!"   
Jackie Rae grips Myra's hips stilling her on Oliver's cock as Myra cums around them. Her squeezing pussy isn't enough to pull Jackie Rae over until Myra pulls her forward biting and pushing out her untested beta pheromones.   
"Fuck ah youre amazing ah Jackie Rae you have such a nice thick cock! So thicc! mmhmm i love your fucking cock ah" She makes the girl a wolf while complimenting her.   
"Madame J!Please!"  
"You have permission Oliver." Oliver cums again, filling the woman's ass with his cum. "Mmhmm mmm mmm fuck yeah im close!" Jackie Rae is right behind him still making rapid thrusts into Myra's sore pussy. "Fuck fuck fuck yeah take it!" Jackie Rae cums into Myra's pussy. "Get fucking pregnant!"  
Afterwards Myra introduces the blonde to her new puppy and Tulip. The teen is clearly excited but worried.  
" My mom's gonna say no to animals. She says no to everything since I wasn't able to become a guard."  
"I'll talk to her," Julia offers. Under Julia's command ( after they'd all had a bit of water and took a breath) Oliver gratefully leaves the power armor in the barn for Myra to look over, before being happily led by Jackie Rae to Su's shop. The girl claims her sister might have new clothes for him.   
Julia goes to talk to Amy but meets Pastor Hank instead. They run into each other as Julia leaves the opposite end of the barn.   
The Pastor looks to be a surprisingly young man claiming to be in his thirties. With perfectly coiffed hair, a distinct lack of blemishes, perfect laugh lines and the same electric blue eyes as Detective Valentine had, Julia knew he wasn't human. She follows him to the house he'd started using as a church. He's a disciple of the Church of Love and is pushing constant sex as a way to bring peace to arguments and ease the mind. Unsurprisingly despite his enthusiasm and willingness to provide release to all, he hasn't had anyone come to confession. He's worried about the future of the settlement; nevermind there's little unrest or bad blood between the residents. Only the elusive Amy seems to have complaints and she doesn't want to air them out in a confessional.  
The synth isn't bad looking, dressed in pastoral clothing and shades. Hank strips once they're inside folding his clothing and sitting them on a side table. The room is pretty bare; four chairs facing two beds, a small side table on either wall and a table at the back which Hank moves to stand behind as he speaks. His body is well made, rock hard abs on a muscular frame not a usual mark or line in sight.  
Even with the creep factor his words move Julia and she tells him not to request to be made a wolf by Myra that night but to help guard. She'll be encouraging all other non wolves to become wolves while she's present. "Don't push them to come to you, this is to be a pack of wolves. Wolves who will need release. Your efforts will be appreciated." She decides to have another resident keep an eye on Hank. She takes a seat and pulls out her cock.  
"Come, show me how you give prayer."  
Pastor Hank glides back over to her smiling lecherously at her cock. He makes too touch it and Julia pulls back.  
"hmmm, what are you doing?"  
"Ah,huh",the pastor clears his throat,"Your cock is a magnificent specimen...let us get started." Hank kneels before her cock, emulating taking in her scent and praying."Let me worship you properly so that you may move forward with peace and ease." Pastor Hank pulls a thin tube of lotion from beneath the chair and slicks his hands enough to get started.  
The holy man takes her cock in hand first just groping her firmly from base to head as if to memorize every vein manually. He moves to stroking slowly, softly then harder, firmer and faster. The Pastor starts jerking her expertly until his efforts had lubed her dick with her own pre cum before he opens his mouth to take her in.  
Pastor Hank sucks her until her rod hits the back of his throat then starts bobbing his head hands working what wouldn't fit. Julia takes a firm hold of his head fucking up as he works. The Pastor takes it well, focusing on blowing her, not worrying about pretending to need to breathe. Hank was created to share the faith, his duty was to bring truth and release.  
"Stop." Hank stops looking up into Julia's steely gaze.  
"I want to actually fuck you. Can you handle it?"  
Hank releases her cock to smile," Yes, I can." The Pastor turns around eagerly and guides her cock into his ass. Julia's member is squeezed into his tight narrow passage. The alpha grips the hips of the seemingly surprised man.  
"What have you never actually ridden a cock before?"  
"Ahhh ah ah agh ahh!" Julia starts grinding him on her cock.  
"Mhmm no worries, I'm gracious enough to help you."  
"Gah ahh ah agh ahh ah!"   
She guides Pastor Hank thru jerkily bouncing in her lap. "But remember, your inexperience when working here I have this under control. You're just giving us more options."  
They fuck in the chair; Julia grunting at the Pastor's unreal tightness and Hank amazed that Julia's large cock is ramming so easily against his pleasure button. The pleasure is something that catches him. Warning signals are going off in his head. Hank knows he's about to reach his limit at any moment but he wants this shock to his system to last forever. His fast inhuman bouncing and automated pulsing insides milking the cum from Julia. Julia shoots so hard she blacks out cum filling Hank. So much cum his stomach inflates. Julia wakes to Hank grinding on her cock still hard.   
"You didn't cum pastor?" she pulls him off, spunk spilling from his asshole.   
" You want... me to cum?"  
"Well, don't worry. Even if you can't do something as normal as cumming I can still make use of you."  
****  
"Fuck fuck youre good at sucking cock aren't you?",Clyde groans holding the bobbing head of Toe's younger brother. Hands is glassy eyed before the wolf, clutching the legs of Clyde's vault suit as he gags on his throbbing member. Hands doesn't answer Clyde's rhetorical question. Hands desperately sucked and licked doing his best to get Clyde to blow his nut.  
****  
Preston takes his squad on their first long trip, hitting the Starlit Gardens settlement. The man hadn't been back since he and Julia had come to set up only to discover a group already in place. Right when they're passing under the bridge nearby Duke breaks away from the group shouting for help as he starts shooting. The others turn to find him defending two caravaners from a trio of mirelurks. He shoots down one only to be knocked down and surrounded by the others. Preston and Elena join him while Terrance rescues the civilians. The mirelurks are killed but not before ripping into Duke's flesh. Duke uses his only stimpak, healing most of the visible damage. The saved caravaners head into the settlement while the Minutemen pick apart the mirelurk bodies.  
When the group finally heads in, Preston requested to speak to the leader of the settlement while Elena traded mirelurk meat and the odd bits of junk they'd picked up for a hot meal The pack had grown if only a little. Maddie is busy when they arrive. The young alpha had taken her omega Doctor David, a nice lunch and he'd ungratefully knocked it from her hands. The ex-raider had tried to apologize but Maddie knew he needed to be taught respect. She pushes the man to the ground ripping down their pants to shove her hard dick into his ass dry. David squirms under her begging her not to fuck him as she pounds into his hole, like he always does before Maddie batters his prostate until he's cumming dry. Maddie knots the male, pulling him into her lap with surprising ( for him anyway) gentleness so she can tug on his cock and pull his hair while his greedly ass milks her knot.  
Preston's group arrives after she's knotted him Lottie having them take a sit on the stools surrounding what could have been a dinner while they wait. The newbies equipment was a little worse for wear and they asked about repairs and upgrades. While Starlit doesn't have an armorer Tomas offers to upgrade and repair their guns for being Minutemen. A returning Maddie is pleased to hear Preston insist they'll pay. Maddie makes the group mutfruit and mirelurk egg sandwiches giving them a fair discount on their other supplies.   
The new recruits have spent a lot of this mission talking, knowing this first trip was just to prove to Preston they were able to travel in the commonwealth for extended periods of time. They're all more comfortable and caring toward one another since they all decided to protect the commonwealth as a team. So really it's not a surprise to a snickering Terrance when Elena complains about Duke's untreated bullet wound.   
"How the hell did you even-!"  
"C'mon man! It's the shell! the bullet bounced right off the shell!"  
"You mean riccashayed."  
"You're not helping Terrance!"  
preston breaks up their childish squabbling to prompt duke to use a stimpak duke has already used his last stimpak he doesn't have another and he doesn't want his partners to use their supplies no has enough caps for a new stimpak maddie kindly guides the young man upstairs to doctor david ( after unchaining the omega and laying down ground rules). The discount includes medical services so Duke will be healed and de-radiated for practically free.  
Duke doesn't expect Doc David to be so young and attractive with his piercings and wide fuckable lips. Duke imagines fucking the Doctor as he heals him, spreading that pretty mouth with his cock. So the Minuteman in training is surprised when the Doctor begs him for help escaping. David whispers to him hurriedly that the wolves are keeping him at Starlit to fuck him. Duke refuses non believing the sweet Maddie would allow it. He states he'll speak to Preston; get everything cleared up even as David continues whispering in urgent tones.  
Seemingly understanding the man before him isn't going to just spirit him away upon request David offers Duke a blow job. He stutters when he offers before gritting his teeth and aggressively pulling at Duke's clothes. Before Starlit the ex raider never even considered doing this but his mouth and ass had been used in so many different ways...if once more meant he had a chance to escape, to leave? He could do this.  
Unknown to his packmates David has been working on pushing out omega pheromones; understanding from an old wife's tale,the pheromones could be used to stimulate intercourse creating a brief period of protection and if used well enough control over the others. Duke reacts well enough is his sudden lack of response and loud panting breaths mean anything.   
"I'm gon suck your cock scavver then you're gonna get me outta here!"  
David gets down on his knees to take out Duke's cock which is thick and pulsing. The omega looks up into the young minuteman's daze eyes as he licks his lips and sucks Duke's cock into his mouth. David starts to bob his head expertly, used to struggling with a larger cock. He deep throats Duke quickly hoping to bring him to a fast release. The wet tightness around his cock encourages the hazy Duke to grab David's just fixed hair to jerk the man forward.  
It causes the omega doctor to choke. He pulls back to breath but Duke pushes forward again and starts pounding his mouth. David is hard. He can't breathe around Duke's pounding member. His nails dig into Duke's ass causing the other man to cum, filling his mouth with spunk. David yanks out of Duke's now limp grasp to spit out the mess.  
"Hey!"  
"Stop!"  
"You fucker!"  
Bang!  
There's a sudden explosion of sound as shots are fired. Duke, still panting but coming down from his high, turns right before a wolfed out Maddie jumps him.  
****  
Jackie Rae and Oliver go over to Su's, her big sister's shop. Bart is fucking Su in the back when they arrive. Jackie Rae isn't worried, pointing out a privacy curtain her sister had used to separate the front of the shop from the back.   
Smack! smack! smack! Smack! Oliver can see the couples jerking bodies through the thin holely sheet. The privacy screen only barely obscured them.  
"Ha ha ha fuck yea ha ha ha!"  
"Fuck this dick i lovey i love you and you huge fucking cock oh you fuck me so good!"  
Su's arm is around his neck; his hand on her hips, her back arching as Bart drives into her.  
Smack smack smack smack!  
"Fuck yeah babe fuck me just like that!"   
King just waits at the door but the puppy follows them in while Jackie Rae silently drags Oliver inside,looking for clothes.  
"Fuck you coooccck yeah fuck me fuck me!"  
Smack smack smack smack smack !  
"Hmmm fuck move ass just like that i love you!"  
They sneak around silently as the couple gets closer and closer to completion. Jackie Rae bounces in success when spotting a shelf ig mens clothes.   
Smack smack smack smack smack!  
"Yeah fuck! I'm gonna cum! Uh,gonna cum! Shit yes YES yes yes yes!"   
At that moment the puppy trips over it's own paws and sprawls out; pulling the curtain separating back from front. Jackie Rae grabs some clothes and drags Oliver away.   
***  
So far Julia's pleased, it looks like this won't be too long a visit. She'll be able to set the Minutemen up and head back over to Sanctuary before checking on another nearby settlement.  
After the Pastor wakes Julia tells him he'll be moving to the nearby church once they have enough guards and believers that he won't be alone. When he asks why she tells him it will be so the Church will have an actual church location from which to spread the word, until then they agree prayer hours are during happy hour times as dictated by Myra. The dinner meeting with Amy goes about as well as the teen expected. Everyone is in what would be a cafeteria eating a dinner of molerat chunks. Most residents are happy to see Julia and nearly everyone (bart,jake, su) is willing to be made a wolf. Julia doesn't leave room for the pastor to speak instead declaring that the Church is there to service the settlement and will not be made wolves. When Julia advises Myra is the leader of their pack and that Jackie Rae is head beta, Su is ecstatic hugging her sister and coddling her over stew. "So you're officially a guard now, just like you wanted! And with a puppy that's amazing sis!" Everyone looks toward Amy for her approval, expecting her to be happy for her step daughter but the woman is cold as ice. Amy doesn't just say no she kicks Jackie Rae out. Su immediately offers her a bed in the house she's sharing with Bart starting an argument between the two women.  
"You always spoil her, she needs to learn that she just can't have everything! She's not even your kid! She's mine!" Which was way more information than most of SunShine needed to know.  
Myra's pissed and the men are just quiet . Kite just excuses themself to finish their guard shift with the aid of the pastor while Julia attempts to defuse the situation. Amy tries to outright ignore Julia during the argument until she can't. Julia orders the others to help with the shift and decide who is bonding with the deathclaw and who will deal with the power armor but Amy is making a scene and accusing Julia of taking over.  
"How would I take over my own settlement?" Julia asks before just going for the kill. "Jackie Rae grab your mother, she's about to join the pack. Myra, anyone, objections?"  
No objections were forthcoming although Oliver did hesitate a moment or so unsure of what to do. Jake fortunately pulls him aside to ask him about the deathclaw egg. Myra hovers for a moment before swooping in close to Amy's face. "No one is making you stay here but there are rules- ways we treat one another that will be respected. Do you want to stay as part of the settlement?"  
Before Amy could answer the remaining group hears a shout. They have new arrivals.  
***  
"Uhh uhhh uhh uhhh uhh fuck!" Hands covers his mouth unable to hold in his moans of pleasure. It's been a day and a half if taking every opportunity sneaking away to fuck. The new beta just can't get enough of Clyde touching him, fucking him. Clyde is fucking the new wolf next to a campfire; the others were setting up camp a few feet ahead and the two were sent out to hunt up some meat and salvage.  
Smell of roasting radroach in the air had already drawn a few hungry monsters out of the dark. Clyde pushed Hands' shirt and vest up to watch the shake of his ass as Clyde pounds into him. The older man had Hands' arm twisted behind his back. The new wolf moans on Clyde's dick ,pants around his ankles as Clyde fucks him.   
***  
Piper had made it from Diamond City to Sunshine Co-op after tagging on to a group who'd been hiring a trio of caravans in an effort not to be seen together as a large group. As expected only Piper's caravan survived. Two of the other passengers were trained as diamond city guards and knew what to do when they had raiders on their tails. Old man Jerry and his grandson Johnny had been leaving Diamond City for reasons they declined to speak of despite the reporter's weedling. There had been another guard who'd come with his son intending to retire. He'd given his life to stop the raiders from killing them, leaving the group to bring his son, Rosell, a young preteen, to safety. Loretta Mitts, a sweet girl who'd had the misfortune of having a family who'd joined the church of love before gathering all their members to take a caravan to spread the word. Piper had known her as a sometimes cook at the dugout, a little younger than Scarlett and too shy to work in the front. One of the caravan guards had kept flirting with her and her sisters; giving free shooting lessons that paid off if only for Lorretta. Having never left Diamond City before she'd begged her friend Misty to join them. Misty Overdrive, a thin pretty girl with pale skin,black lipstick and short spiked black hair shaved at the sides was a recovering addict that had just joined the church of love and had joined the trip hoping to convince her friend to take the church more seriously. Raiders had been surprised when the girl had pulled a swatter from her bag and started to throw baseball grenades. Between them and the weapons from the fallen caravan guard , there were eight survivors from a group starting 34 strong. At least as far as the reporter could tell. One of the caravaners had mentioned a possible settlement further north, a satellite or something...  
Piper Wright had survived long enough to talk the others into following her to a known settlement. One of the last settlements Julia had started with the Minutemen according to a hot tip she'd overheard in the Combat Zone. Piper's tip paid off and she once more found herself in company with the impressive presence of Alpha Julia.   
Piper wasn't intending on joining another orgy but this time was a happy accident. Piper expected the reunion to be heavy with tension. Expected to surprise the General only to find the wolf holding a voluptuous woman down while a blonde girl guides a large cock into her. Piper had demanded to know what was happening immediately. A blonde woman who was clearly related to the girl and had looked to have been in the mist of unbuttoning her shirt pops up to ask about Rosell,seeing the boy dirty and bloody. Pastor Hank, the man who'd let them in, had passed the boy to Bart, a big burly blonde man who seemed to be her lover. Bart prompted them about if he had family and the conversation derailed for a moment before the settlement leader Myra, takes the trio a bit away to talk. She and Bart return, the blonde woman Su apparently lending Rosell the extra bed at the bad of the general store.   
"You're all bloody and tired, but no major injuries. Is one of you a doctor?" Julia asks, smirking at Piper.   
"..." Misty nodded towar  
"We need a medic. I'm Myra, leader of Sunshine" Myra greets them. "We were just in the process of welcoming in our new members as wolves."  
" wolves…" Piper watches incredulously as Julia unbuttoned the pants of the Minutemen uniform she was wearing to pull out her dick.   
"This is how people are welcomed into your pack? Hey! She doesn't look as if she wants to be here!" Piper feels righteous fury. Why didn't-!  
"No one has to join if they don't want to. It's not as though there aren't plenty of other people who want to join. " Julia is serious, stroking her cock next to the redhead's head but not otherwise touching her. The blonde girl had stopped as well, grunting as she masturbates over the other woman's pussy.   
"This is a wolf settlement. Only the people of the church and approved exceptions are not wolves. This is also a Minutemen supporting settlement. There will be a base close by. If you don't want the strength and protection I'm more than happy to escort anyone to another settlement."  
"I want to join! I want to join! I live here now! I can't go back out there! Don't you take this away from me!" The redhead whines.   
"Yes, ma'am!" The blonde grabs hold of the older woman's ankles and thrusts forward , spears the redhead on her dick. The girl leans forward groaning deeply as she starts to fuck in and out of the older woman. Julia's eyes are on Piper as she rubs her penis across the redhead's lips.  
A strangely familiar spicy scent gills the air. It starts to affect Piper with every question she asks. Events seem to speed before the reporter's eyes, taking on a glossy tone. Words starting to echo in the air. The woman's skin feels tight and sensitive. It reminds her of trying to get into Diamond City with Kitty. By the time Piper realizes Julia must be pumping out alpha pheromones the entire group is knee deep in what Julia would later tell Piper was delayed rut.  
"Ah ah uhh oh oh oh oh uhhh!"  
"Loud mouth slut!"  
"These fucking tits are do soft!"  
"Ahhh ah ah ah ah uhh oh!"  
"Overbearing cunt!"  
"You look so slutty!"  
After Jackie Rae, Julia had Amy on her back while everyone watched; name calling and slapping the woman's face and titties. The sound of the alpha fucking the redhead's wet pussy was as loud as the crackling of the fire. The natives groped the woman's large breasts, smeared her runny mascara, ripped the dress she insisted on working in before the alpha bite her.  
"Mah, ahh, ugh ugh ugh ohhh ah!"  
Oliver is kneeling over Myra, holding her head to him as she sucked his cock. The fit young woman is riding an enthusiastic Jake, the man's hands cradling the swell of her ass.  
"Ah ah ah uhh oh oh uhh oh oh uhh!"  
Piper finds herself scratching at the hairy chest of Bart as he pounds into her. She cums around him and he moans, giving sharp thrusts through her contractions. Old Man Jerry and his grandson Johnny, the ex-diamond city guards, each have Loretta and Misty underneath them.  
"Oh yeah big oh oh yeah uhhh uhh oh oh!"  
Misty bucks, bouncing on the older man's cock. " Ohh oh oh fuck uhhh!" Jerry bites a bouncing nipple.  
"Ahhhah ah ah ah ah ah uhh oh ah ah ah!"  
Loretta grinds back into Johnny's pounding thrusts. The man nalls at her shoulder, grunting behind her as he pounds her ass.   
"Ugh Fuck its so big this fucking cock yeah fuck fuck fuck!" Piper whines, sliding Julia's cockhead between her slick folds. Julia strokes down her sides before applying pressure, pushing the reporter down on her dick. They both groan at the wetness of Piper's used pussy, then Julia starts to lift and drop the woman in her lap.   
"Fuck ! You are tight youre so fucking tight babe!" Oliver is being ridden by a moaning and shrieking Loretta. "Ohh oh oh oh!" When bites her she cums squirting so hard his dick slips out. They both whined as she shyly looked back at him while grabbing his cock and sticking it back in.  
"So much! So much cum! Uhh fuck fuck fuck!" Jake cums a surprising amount into Misty's pussy when she bites him, eyes glowing. Su returns and things switch up again. The blonde is quickly stripped and riding Julia's cock , the alpha guiding her hips in short twisting turns.  
"Shit shit shit you're filling me up so much!" The woman sobs as Julia molests her breasts.  
"Ah ah ah uhh oh ah uhh oh ah uhh oh!"  
"Damn joke how sloppy you are! I slip in so easily!"  
"Fuck Myra so pretty with your lips around my cock" Jake and Johnny have the settlement leader between them; Johnny drilling her pussy while Jake fucks the woman's mouth.  
"Oh my god oh my god uhhh uh uh uh!"  
Jerry is jerking his dick while Piper rides his face. She's kissing a gasping Misty who's being fucked by Jackie Rae.  
"Yes yes yes yes yes yes !"  
Bart fucks the throat of a shuddering Su as Julia knots and bites her.  
"Ah ahhhhh ahh yeah fuck ahhh!"  
Loretta moans into her arms no longer able to hold herself up as Jake pounds her from behind. "Yeah sweet girl fuck take it!" Jackie Rae has Su's legs thrown over her shoulder as she fucks into her, grunting in response to her praise.  
"Mhmm you're doing so good yeah fuck!"  
Oliver's groaning as he's given a sloppy blow job from Misty who is doing the best she can while dealing with Julia's bruising thrusts.   
***  
Teo is fucked in the diamond city cells by the rest of the willing guards on shift before they actually let him in. It's easy to tell they weren't actually supposed to do so when the guard who lets him in threatens to kill him if he lets anyone know who let him in. Diamond City is over crowded and loud in comparison to the silence of the commonwealth. No one notices Teo appear. And why would they?   
In SuperCuts there's a female guard with her pants pulled down just enough the barber is fucking her over the barber chair in plain sight. A guy selling swatter is being blown by a man in biker gear.  
When he stopped by Fallon’s Basement to try to find inconspicuous work he walks in on a city Guard fucking an older woman in the upstairs clothes he assumes to be the owner. He almost stopped at Power Noodles only to sit down next to a man eating noodles with a man beneath him, sucking his cock. He gets thru a brief introduction before' Kyle' is too busy moaning into his noodles to answer him.  
He tries to ask about places to stay the night but it's only only thru listening to the people actually there to shop that Teo hears about the dugout or the church.  
When trying to find the Dugout Teo passes by another Guard drilling a diamond city dweller in an ally. He sees Myrna, a brunette shopkeep who had started to harass her customers get fucked over the counter by an armorer while her handy sells wares. He passes a tiny shop where a man in a white lab coat is fucking someone at a chem station when trying to leave the market only to run into a druggie fucking a woman Teo is sure he saw selling meat with the guy selling swatters.  
Teo eventually gives up finding the dugout and just goes to the church.  
***  
At Sunshine Jackie Rae and Johnny are fast friends. It surprised Piper but it uncovers another piece of the story. Mayor McDougall has put the screws on the guards taking on new wolves. Jerry and Johnny had come from a family who'd been guards for generations. Jackie Rae and Johnny met when she tried to be recruited as a diamond city guard. When Johnny had arrived in the mayor's office before the good deputy to sign his official recruitment papers the mayor had fired him on the spot. When his grandfather had raised up a fuss the mayor had threatened to demote the deputy for nepotism forcing the old man into an early retirement. Johnny had grown up knowing he was gonna die a diamond city guard like his parents before him. Had been trained all his life to join the city guard. It had shaken the young man to the core. In the end Jerry had decided to move the two of them. Lucky for them Bart, Kite, and Jackie Rae were more than happy to have them at their backs. Johnny volunteers to take care of the deathclaw egg but Myra declines.  
Pastor Hank gains some unexpected new church members. Loretta and Misty are both avid believers, the recent events only strengthening their faith. Misty's 'previous experience' with chems had allowed her to aid the group in their survival and Hank was happy to name the medic as a sister of the faith. The nun outfit Su dug up in response amused Julia to no end but Myra was happy enough to put faith in the new wolf. Piper's somewhat embellished recommendations of Loretta's cooking leads to the girl shyly accepting the position of cook.  
Rosell didn't have any interest or training and was relegated to helping Jake and Myra with farming. He did get excited by the thought of a puppy. Myra was excited to find he knew enough tech to help maintain Tulip's leg. Oliver agrees to bring more dogs for the sunshine crew, finally feeling like he has an idea what he's needed for.  
Julia decides the group is large enough to need a run and takes a moment to leave Clyde a message on it. She's of course overheard by Piper. Piper doesn't plan any big confrontation, just asks Myra overhears her asking and asks over lunch. Julia tells the settlement that they have a lot of people turning into powerful wolves. They'll have to have a 'run' at least once a month.  
A run can be used as an opportunity to do several things. Lots of runs set during full moons when some and many times new wolves are having trouble handle the enery surge they get here so theyll run hunt or fuck the energy out without restraint.  
That energy can be manipulated to do things like heal or help wanting parents with pack seeding or prepared singles. It's also a good time for punishments or law changes for the entire pack because all wolves that travel ( in this case caravaners) return to guard their territory in packs where runs were a regular occurrence.  
The wolves in the pack as a whole will also be responsible for marking the entire pack territory and while it can be done nonsexually the tension is normally high enough that outsiders or trespassers can be killed without question. Some outsiders, such as allies or other packs could be present. Sometimes new wolves were even made during the run to foster pack bonds since the extra energy tends to be enough to take care of any complications especially during a full moon. It meant all participants were pack or allies and was a big sign of trust.  
All and all Julia's long winded explanation ( but brief Piper noticed) pretty much covered that Myra could dictate a main purpose for the hunt but it was one word for a lot of things going on under the full moon where a single member was representing the whole pack and allies territory and oaths were recognized.  
Sunshine will need a regular run, Julia declares. She explains the minutemen camp guards will join them for a joint pack run that will create puedo pack bonds. They don't actually have to have sex but expend energy in the area to help the future new eolves mark their territory.  
" A new Minutemen hq?" Piper's writing down notes.   
" Please don't report that." Myra interupts her. "We need to know because they'll be close to us. I don't want all the raiders in the commonwealth to try and attack while the base is still new and we can barely defend ourselves."  
" The deathclaws will aid with that Julia agrees but a story will paint a target on everyone's back."  
"You don't mean you're actually planning on keeping deathclaws in the settlement?"  
"No the Minutemen camp will be training them before that ever becomes a regular occurrence."  
"Yes while I'm sure our men can handle it," Myra looks over a pouting Johnny," I feel like we should become more established before taking on something like that. At the very least let's figure out the run."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde, Egerts, and scrap palace. Julia shapes Sunshine's first hunt. It all catches up with Kitty.

Clyde dreams of Nate waking him up with a hand on his cock, pajama pants drug down his thighs, alone in bed for once. He dreams of Nate's teeth on his ear; on his neck, as the bigger man mauled him.Clyde wakes up to Hands blowing him, head bobbing obscenely under the holely blanket Clyde had managed to find. Clyde has to bite his lip to stop from moaning; he looks around to the others.   
Toe and the ghoul girl Magnus are gone but Gillwater is sitting across from them on the other side of the fire. The man glaring at the pot warming in the fire, pretending not to watch.  
Clyde just sighs loudly, laying back and letting his pheromones do their work. Letting the group get turned around by raiders proved a good choice; everything was falling into place the longer they travelled together. Hands and Gillwater's jealousy just needed to be taken care of before they actually brought others into the marina.  
Of course, the energy in the Egerts group has largely changed since they started their excursion through the wasteland. Hands ( when not desperately clinging to his dick) seemed to have taken to Clyde's clandestine suggestions to take lead as a wolf like a fish to water. His instincts, sight, and health were all healed by the radiation. Hands took command of the wandering group snapping out the map and re-evaulating their location and supplies. There's been a brief scuffle with Gillwater that he refused to speak of but the merc was still with them.  
Gillwater sticks to himself, but doesn't argue with the change in command or pick needless fights. Toe is sneaking off with the ghoul girl less and less, the two of them apparently still 'bonding' when scavenging but sticking close to the group. The obvious frustration her presence had caused had apparently made Magnus the ghoul girl to feel guilty enough she apologized. She opens up to the men while holding Toe's hand like a love struck teen; Clyde trying not to snicker over stew.  
Magnus has decided to stay with Toe. Through all the things she dealt with since surviving the bombs she'd never had anyone be there for her like Toe had. She was in love. She didn't plan on farming but wanted to work with Toe. The man had been teaching her about hand tooling equipment and other things she needed to know. She had previous experience as well, having gone to college for clothing design before transferring to cit. She planned to work in his armor shop and would start selling her own clothing.   
Seeing the other's confusion Clyde asks if this means they need to find a new cook.   
Toe mumbles out that Magnus had been helping repair the clothing and armor they'd found and caught on quickly to anything she didn't already know; he could take over farming and cooking for now. He even knew a little fishing to boot. Clyde wasn't convinced the other man would catch anything edible but things were playing out the way he assured Magnus they would.  
"He means they're expanding bro. She'll help run the armory and sell clothes while he handles the guns. they'll be working together."  
"It would mean a lot to me to have your brother's support, Hands. He's been so kind, helping me through this."  
Its obvious Hands wants to disagree but looking at how happy his brother seems to be he can't complain Gillwater has little to say except he'll be handling the weapons dealing himself.  
***  
R.J. and Freda arrive before dinner. They don't have any new recruits with them but a message from Preston stating he's bringing the recruits himself. After having a nice chat with Myra and the guards Piper follows Julia, Freda, and R.J. around what had been the raider camp a few miles away. Julia guides them thru the supply tunnel and the church.  
"Plenty of room for new recruits; Plenty of room for deathclaws !"  
"More room for rehabilitation and discipline!"  
"And new recruits!"   
"Amazing! Juls, listen you got to give me the beat on this story!"  
"What story?"  
"C'mon, The story you just told me where you and the Minutemen took down an entire raider camp, a deathclaw, and gunner in a day and didn't tell anyone they were right next to an underground bunker that's easy to reinhabit? Why didn't you tell the people in sunshine about this? You kept an easily defendable inhabitable area away from people in the commonwealth; They, who are hearing of your heroics and assuming the best?"  
Julia and Piper search the church, checking for any signs of someone passing through thame area.  
Piper is challenging, witty, and intuitive wrap in a very fuckable body. Julia often finds herself laughing at the woman's commentary if not shoving the reporter against a wall to fuck the words right of out her mouth. The spark between them was indomitable.  
"Ahh unn c'mon uhh oh oh uhh !"  
Julia fucks Piper on the church steps, the light from painted glass windows reflected off pale skin.  
"Yeah mhmm shit you look so good on my cock I wish I had a picture."  
Julia, spreading Piper's ankles wide as she drives into her: watching Piper twist her own nipples and play with her pussy.  
"Ahh ahh unn unn unn ohhh ohhh ah ah oh."Piper squeezes around Julia's cock as she cums. Julia fills her shortly after. Julia asks Piper if she wants the bite. If she wants to be a part of the Bank's pack. Piper tells her she doesn't know if she'd change her mind in the future , but right then? No, she made it this far without changing something about her to make things easier. She can do the good she wanted just fine as a human.  
R.j and Freda separate to explore on their own while the two continue to flirt; making plans on how to run the camp. They try to decide who will deal with the deathclaws and the new recruits. By the time they returned Julia was fucking Piper over a desk in a little concrete building and asks them to set up to stay the night. She tells them they should get used to being here a little bit more before they get turned during the hunt the next night.  
The next day everyone's excited. The settlers are getting prepared for the hunt.   
Rosell does a little target practice with Bart in the morning, although he honestly wasn't worried about the wolves or the hunt. He just wanted to be able to protect himself during the night. He adores Tulip and checks over her leg while Bart sets up a firing range of bottles.  
Oliver has a brief talk with Kite and Jackie Rae about what the dogs and deathclaws will need in the future. Tells them about his experiences with Dogmeat, Dewy and Snowy. He'll be guarding with Kite during the hunt and doesn't know how long Julia will want him to stay afterwards so he tells them everything he can before Kite guides him around the perimeter while Jackie Rae takes over Kite's post.  
Julia prepares R.J. and Freda for formally presenting themselves as allies to the sunshine pack, Piper still taking notes and providing commentary. Loretta looks over their supplies, taking out a thin pair of blackrimmed glasses; coming up with a plan for the settlement's meal plan as she starts breakfast. Misty is going through Sunshine's small amount of medical supplies, having gotten a notepad from Su to write down what she thought they needed and why.   
Su goes to the church first thing with Amy and Myra who asks them to strip down upon entering the building. Jake and Jerry are already there, nude and laying on the sleeping bags. Pastor Hank guides Amy to settle over Jerry's face. The older man spreads her cheeks and starts to kiss her, nose bumping the woman's rosebud.   
"Ahhh ah ah ah ah ah!"  
Hank guides Su over to Jake, the shorter man rubbing the blonde's hips as the pastor directs her to start grinding.  
"Mhmm ahh oh yeah uhhh!"  
The Pastor then has Myra lay on the third sleeping bag, hands under her knees and spreading herself open. The Pastor kneels down to rub her pussy, fingers dipping into moisture.  
" Close your eyes, and pray. Remember your trials and what have brought you here. Do you feel it? The power within this world running through you. That is not radiation! A power that is holy and good. Do you feel it?"  
" Ah ah ah uhh oh oh ah ah uhh oh!" Amy shuddering on Jerry tongue grinding down in tight circles, hands curling around his cock.  
"Ohhh yeah fuck ah fuck fuck fuck mmm!" Su is almost collapsing on top of Jake, hands massaging his balls as he growls into her cunt.  
"Oh oh oh fuck uhhh! Ohh oh oh oh oh!"  
Pastor Hank dips his fingers into Myra as he speaks, pausing to rub circles around her clit.  
" Do you feel that power, that glorious power within you? That is truth! That is the true feeling. This that inspires us as it has inspired the lady. As it drives the wolf!"  
" Ah ah ohhh ohhh ohhh ah ah ohhh!"  
"Oh fuck, you've got me so wet!"  
"Pastor, I need more! Ahhh ahhh!" Pastor Hank is fucking Myra on three fingers and pinching her clit   
" Did you find it? Do you feel that power filling you , driving into you until you explode! Release that power. We are of the wolf, we find release! Find release and feel your troubles leave you, for we have found the truth! Release!"  
"Cumming,oh! You! Oh you're making me cum; I'm cumming!Oh!" Amy's orgasm has the woman babbling.  
"Fucking fuck! You know how to use your tongue!" Su cums, jerking Jake's cock roughly as she grinds on his face, the shorter man fucking into her hand.  
" ahh oh oh oh fuck uhhh uhh oh !" Myra's toes curled as she came, boobs jiggling.  
By the time they leave, Johnny and Jackie Rae enter but neither know what to say without another partner. Back in Diamond city they hadn't actually been all that close outside of mutual friends and Johnny wasn't anymore interested in dick Jackie Rae was. Luckily Lorretta comes in with a plate of scrambled radscorpion eggs. When she sits in for her morning prayers she joins in.  
The tension is broken. Jackie Rae and Johnny have Loretta on her knees between them: looking up at the pair through scratched lenses; demurely sucking one thick cock into her mouth as she strokes the other. Johnny cums into the soft valley of Loretta's soft tits, squeezing the bare flesh around his cock. Jackie Rae cums in her drooling pussy, the girl's ankles locked over the blonde's shoulder. It's only after the guards have covered Loretta's perky body with their cum that Pastor Hank gets the girl off.  
A short while later Misty enters with a shy Oliver. The Pastor guides Oliver thru eating Misty out before they switch positions, Misty on her knees swallowing around Oliver's cock. Bart comes in before he starts his shift. Not all holes are full; The Pastor has the guard aid Misty by filling her cavity as he starts his sermon again.  
***  
Clyde tries to reach Kitty's pipboy. He's frustrated the woman hasn't returned any of his messages, but doesn't want to assume something's wrong. His group will reach egerts soon ,assuming the group only got a little lost when they kill that last group of super mutants. They ended up separating, planning to meet up at the destroyed house in the distance. The beta assures himself that Kitty has a signal to use if ever she did need to stop and run. Clyde hasn't heard anything yet so he focuses on his plans. As soon as the marina is up he plans to hit up Starlit and Drumlin before Sanctuary then rejoining the brotherhood of steel as soon as possible.  
Clyde also decides to go ahead and make Hands an alpha; The wolf has been happily feeding him lots of cum and it's showing how close he is to becoming one . Hands had been more aggressive, more open with his abilities. His dick had already started to grow a soft knot. His strength grew even if it only showed in the amount of steel he salvaged and how hard the new wolf had pounded his ass on his first time topping him. Clyde had teasingly felt the younger man up after they had a run in with synths that once again left the group scattered. Clyde had been behind him, acting the asshole, grinding on Hands' ass.  
Hands had surprised by slamming Clyde against a tree, shocking a swarm of stingwings out of hiding. The two easily take out the nest. They find they've been moved out to an abandoned ruin that looks to have been a store with an intact icebox and dumpster around the back. Then Hands jumps Clyde knocking him on his ass. The wolf strips his maker desperately, Clyde thinking Hands is going to blow him again. He gasps when Hands ignores his dick to go for his ass, tonguing him intimately.   
The new wolf eats Clyde out, distracting the older man as he pulls out his own dick. Hands moaning into Clyde's hole, jacks off ,cumming over broken concrete. That's when Clyde sees the man's length has grown and demands Hands get hard again so he could fuck him.   
It's Hands' turn to be surprised. He excitedly grabs his already hardening member, pressing it in still soft; Clyde groaning as the wolf gets firmer inside him.   
Once Hands fills him he can't seem to stop ramming his dick into his hole, fucking his maker. Clyde is jerking his own dick encouraging Hands to give it to him harder; to knot his greedy ass; to fill him up. It does the trick. Hands fucked into Clyde forcefully; pounding his insides and striking his prostate in hard thrusts. It didn't take long for Clyde to cum again, tightening around Hands' member. Hands' release hits him as a wave, his eyes rolling in time with his still grinding hips.   
It's a short time after the group meets up again, Clyde and Gillwater are attacked by super mutants when scouting ahead. They just see the spread of the marina below them when they hear the alarming bleep of a super mutant suicider coming up behind them. By the time Clyde and Gillwater stop, and he gets a chance to look at his map on the pip boy he finds himself halfway to Scrap Palace. He notates this area has too many raiders and robots for there not to be a camp in the area and marks it in a message for Julia. Clyde and the mercenary carefully make their way back to the others.  
***  
Piper takes pictures of Julia, R.J., and Freda as they make plans for the western Camp. Julia had explained her training methods for deathclaws and how she expected trade between the settlements to work. Hopefully they would be getting more settlers or new recruits soon as it depended heavily on numbers. Sunshine needed a fully working farm and the camp needed to be fully manned. Communication on what's happening in the area will be important enough Piper's suggestion that the Minutemen have a newspaper like Diamond City wasn't completely shot down. R.J clarifies that the Minutemen are working on having communication throughout the commonwealth but Freda does open a concern that it'll only be Minutemen information not a delivery service for common goods or general news. There are things the Minutemen need themselves if they aren't just going to depend on everyone else for resources. The common people still can't get a message from one settlement to another for the most part unless they had an absurd amount of caps, knew someone with a death wish and with no guarantee that the package would be delivered. There are more Minutemen on the main roads again but going to visit family in another settlement is still obviously dangerous. Instead Julia tells the group the commonwealth will once more have a paid caravan mail and delivery service. The billing will be a maintained standard depending on the cargo , location, and danger. The Minutemen will protect them as they are performing a service for the commonwealth and to protect them from raiders. This will help the Minutemen and caravaners get paid a fair amount for much needed work. Julia also tells them an abbreviated version of how she added two raiders as settlers to her outposts. Raiders who didn't want to be raiders. The truth was it wasnt an unusual story but it was one that wasn't heard enough.   
Piper sees Julia both coolly excited but worried. The redhead dodges any questions about Kitty or Clyde focused entirely on getting the two groups ready to become wolfy allies. She commands Freda and R.J. with ease, no sparing any details in how she wishes things to be done. Julia even gives Piper an arrogantly proud smile when she's presented with the recipes for suppressants but it doesn't change how many times Julia glances at her pipboy looking for a message. Piper's concerned. Julia has admitted to not knowing where is and Clyde, at least according to his messages, is guiding a couple of settlers to clear out a new settlement. It's all hints toward something secret although Piper knows it must be something toward finding Shawn. Kitty has proven the existence of the institute, painting a target on her back while Julia is making moves to create an army. Do the Bank's pack plan to pit the Minutemen against the institute?  
***  
The marina has boat storage, docks, and a Red Rocket filling station for watercraft. There is a decently sized, almost roofless building where someone clearly lived, but also an empty boathouse and fishing boathouse. Gillwater even finds a few mines and tripwires inside the marina.   
Phyllis confronts the group when they enter the brick building again. The woman is convinced that she is a synth and warns the group to leave for their own safety. The conversation continues to where Clyde persuades Phyllis to allow them to stay. It is a big Marina, or at least there's more than enough room for a settlement. She just tells them to stay out of her stuff. Clyde, of course, takes this as an invitation to read her terminal entry on Samuel, her late grandson. He discovers the circumstances leading Phyllis to her current status.   
When caught, Clyde talks the woman down telling Phyllis to take things a day at a time. He even advises that the Minutemen are looking for people who are willing to work to make things right. It's only a day or two of Phyllis thinking on his words as they worked before she left. As a group they turn the two story shed into Toe and Magnus' Armory and department store combo. Toe and Magnus set up their beds on the top floor.  
Gillwater calls the boathouse, the others helping him set a pretty collection of all the weaponry he'd collected during their journey. They have collected enough scrap to build turrets and guard posts without compromising on building everyone's workshops. He sets up a bed in the back before helping Hands set up in the brick building. Clyde just barely gives the impression he'll use Phyllis' stuff before inviting the other two for dinner. He cooks radstag steaks and pulls out beers laced with his jizz.   
***  
By nighttime, Myra tells the SunShine residents of the night's plan. The SunShine Pack and Minutemen Pack will meet Julia in the center of the woods between SunShine and the camp. They'll all verbally agree to a commitment of partnership between the two groups, after which Myra and Bart will turn them. Then everyone splits up to hunt. Myra wants them to bond through hunting while bringing proof that they can take care of their new neighbors, just as the Minutemen will have promised to take care of them. Taking care of the needs of the pack, taking down any enemy before them as a pack, and bringing back the meat so that they could eat together would all be traditional memorable points from what information she learned from Julia, hopefully restarting a prosperous tradition. Of course there was also competition: who ever brings back the best catch will get to help choose the main event of the next run. Bart, Kite, Oliver, Jake, Jackie Rae and Jerry were all guarding with the Minutemen. Jerry, kite, and Oliver would be circling sunshine while Jackie Rae, Freda, and Jake would be helping circle the space between the settlement and the camp. Johnny, R.J. and Bart would be circling the camp while Myra, Julia and any others would hunt inside. Myra assures them that there was no shame in not hunting but to gather hubflowers or something showing they can do their part and provide resources to the Minutemen.  
In future the more wolves the less people will have to stick to designated areas. The green of the moon light the forest eerily. Piper, Su, Amy, Pastor Hank decide not to participate in the hunt itself but will gather from the area around the settlement before returning. Loretta and Misty would be on standby incase of injury. Myra will end the hunt once enough time has passed for everyone to sufficiently spend their energy.  
The meet up goes splendidly, the Minutemen presenting Sunshine with non perishables and SunShine presenting dried meats, jams, and wheat. After a stilted pronouncement of their packs' relationship Myra and R.J. lead their packs into consummating their agreement; Myra climbing into R.J's lap as Freda climbs into Bart's. Myra strats to ride R.J. as Julia has everyone else concentrate on attempting to change into a wolf. Hands on the wolf's hips, R.j. bites her nipples causing myra to whine as she bounces roughly on his cock. It's too much, they're both too excited to last long. R.J. growls into her neck as Myra cums; the woman biting him while he leans over her. His balls slapping as he drives into her molten core until he fills her.  
Beside them Bart fucks up onto a grunting Freda; the guard dropping her on his cock again and again as she writhes. The wolf spreads her out, putting her jerking muscular body on display. Freda's eyes flash red, Bart biting her ankle as he pounds into her. Freda scratches down his back as she cums, Bart groaning in response; it being just enough to send him over the edge.  
R.j. and Myra's eyes begin to glow, their hair growing longer, growling as their muscles become more defined. Their pheromones begin to fill the air. Eyes flashing Jackie Rae manages to grow and retract claws; Jake surprises everyone by ripping off his clothes to turn into a giant wolf with a giddy Oliver. Bart and Johnny both grow into wolf men, hair down their backs and long canine snouts. Su joins them as a wolf woman, growing claws and a tail as well. Freda doesn't turn into a wolf woman but grows claws and a tail. The wolves feel as one: hairy, larger, stronger, with sharp teeth. It feels like sparks across their skin with no chance of dying. Here and now they are the strongest beasts around. Everyone feels the energy, even Pastor Hank who watches Julia calmly walk around the group jerking her dick and expelling her pheromones.   
Myra and R.J finish and the hunt begins; those not hunting start heading back toward sunshine, stopping here or there to grab an herb or pick a fruit.   
***  
It's annoyingly easy to talk Gillwater into the bite and the threesome. Really, Clyde's sure the man is just realising he wasn't staying too long after they get the place up and running.  
"Gah gah mah mhmmm mhmm mmm!"  
Clyde and Gillwater fuck Hands over the bar, Gillwater pumping into his ass and Clyde fucking his throat, fingers curled around the younger man's head.   
Smack! smack! smack! smack! smack!   
"Fucking tight ass fuck! Uhh!" The merc groans, hips jackrabbiting as he gets closer to climax. Clyde releases Hands' mouth so Gillwater can pull him up by the throat bouncing the smaller man on his cock.  
"Ugh uhhh uhh uhhh uhh fuck uh uh!"  
Hands' tail burst forth suddenly surprising Gillwater into nutting. Hands turns on Gillwater, pushing him into the counter and biting him. The change had been building for a bit and Clyde directs that energy while spilling out pheromones. Gillwater is turned into a powerful beta by Hands, turning himself into an alpha. Clyde drinks the energy in, watching as Hands manhandles the older man; grabbing his dick and stroking it together with his own.   
By the time the two cum from grinding against one another Clyde's kneeling over them cumming over their faces.  
The next morning Clyde wakes to Hands masterbating over him desperately.   
***  
As Julia suspected the remaining raiders attempted to attack during the first run. They're all caught or killed by the wolfed out pack. Bart and R.J both rush off in the same direction, having caught sight of grazing radstags. Both wolves race to them but R.J is the first one to take down an animal. Bart ,having missed this chance by dodging a swing of a night.   
When R.J is about to move the kill the two wolves are attacked by a black haired female raider in tribal tattoos. She runs out of the bush shooting only to be tackled to the ground under the blonde beast that is Bart. Having just cum doesn't stop the two males from stripping the woman of her armor. She's a small pretty thing with as many tattoos covering all of her as she had hidden weapons. They have to remove her underwear to stop finding switchblades and Bobbypins. They struggle to give her the ultimatum offering around a mouth full of teeth to let her live if she joins the Minutemen; not wanting to die and thinking she could escape later agrees. She doesn't expect them to demand proof; tying her up, rubbing heavy balls in her face, slapping her with their cocks and rubbing off on her face until her face is covered in strips of cum. Bart quickly runs the captured raider back to the barn, more anxious to catch something for his settlement than before.  
Johnny circles the camp to catch a female raider going over a poorly drawn map clearly made for sneaking into sunshine. He was intending to pick some wild hubflowers before looking for tracks as he wanted to be sure he brought something back. He's only ever dealt with the odd radroach infestation near the wall and is not sure what to look for. There are no radscorpions in Diamond City.   
With his speed he traps the raider between him and the fence. He gives the ultimatum but the raider woman refuses. she pushes a grenade into his hands then ducks out of his arms trying to kill the new wolf. Johnny's new speed prevents that from happening, the wolf throwing the grenade and leaping on the woman in moments she doesn't give up and forces Johnny to kill her.  
A wolfed out Freda sniffs out a radstag but loses it when she's jumped by a Raider male. They scuffle, the raider not actually having expected the woman to fight back with any strength. Freda quickly gains the upper hand. The minuteman gives him the ultimatum and luckily the man takes it. Grinning at her good luck, she handcuffs the raider to a tree, pulling down his pants to paw at his cock to find he's already hard. She rides him growling, hands on her knees, tail wagging until he cums. The Minute woman drags him to SunShine, thinking they can make him a caravaner between the settlements like Rhett.  
Jackie Rae also runs into a Raider. A young male survivalist trying to get into the Minutemen camp with nothing but leather leg guards and a swatter. He tries to run past her but she chases him down. By the time the raider catches on to the heavy thundering steps of something behind him Jackie Rae has him pinned down and is snickering in his ear. The raider is scared; struggling between the dickgirl and the tree, wondering if he'll be killed or worse. " No worries, you're not my type," The dickgirl slaps his ass." But I know you'll wish I were…"  
Julia and Myra make the big catch. After running down some feral dogs the Raider leader Red Tourette appears to confront Julia. Piper is still there, having made a kill of her own and really wanting to know how the first hunt in the commonwealth really ends. She's lugging a dead feral dog back toward the settlement. The plan was to drop off her kill with Loretta and go back out to follow Julia. She doesn't make it far and the shots of her gun are all it takes for Julia and Myra to appear at her side.   
Myra and Piper provide cover fire while Julia pinpoints the raider's location. When they catch her they give her the same ultimatum they'd given others but she accuses Julia of killing her sister Lily who had been captured by Tower Tom. She knew the 'wolf' had killed them all. Julia convinces her that she wasn't the one who killed that group of raiders. And even the wolf who did, didn't see any hostages. She promises to find out what happened, convincing the redhead to let herself be captured in the meantime. They throw her in the barn with the others, tasking the pastor with making sure the raiders know their change of heart is appreciated.   
***  
Hands jealously watches his brother fuck Magnus thru of the new armory window. Toe has the tiny ghoul over the new sales counter: tits bouncing, hips pumping between her legs. Hands angrily jerks off cumming on the side of the building, as if marking his territory. Then the new wolf goes to the boathouse to get Gillwater for his guard duty shift. He ends up getting fucked over the workbench by the merc. The older man still fucking his ass when Clyde comes looking him.   
***  
Loretta, the sweet girl is too busy cooking the feast to man the medicine shack Misty has converted as various wolves bring in their catches. Myra, R.J and Bart had already brought in radstags; Julia, Piper, and Johnny, radscorpions and feral dog meat. Jerry had killed a circling raider and brought back his loot including 44 pistol, ammo and a stimpak. Su, Kite, and Amy had even gathered a good amount of wild mutfruit, wild corn, hubflower and glowing mushrooms. What the young woman wasn't cooking, she was salting and drying for later. She also had to plan quick easy to eat meals for the captured raiders, they weren't going to have the use of their hands anytime soon. Jake enters the cafeteria, hyped up from having hunted down a radstag. He gives the body to Loretta, asking that she save the skin for him. Loretta's impressed, Jake surprising her with his catch; the younger woman has already caught on that Jake is not thought of as the most reliable. They celebrate by having a quick fuck over a repaired picnic table. Jake is still high off the kill driving into Lorretta's soaked pussy hard enough the bench raps against the wall. Loretta shrieks as she cums. Her knees go weak and Jake has to hold her up as he cums filling her with his seed.  
Once they catch their breath, Jake leaves to guard his area until Myra gives the signal to end the hunt. He's happy to just circle his designated spot , lax now that he's contributed to the hunt. He found himself surprisingly tired and was actually having trouble keeping his eyes open. He takes a break against a half fallen tree, trying not to nod off. Right when Jake attempts to use his senses to find the others he is jumped by two Raider attack dogs. The new wolf is dumbfounded and distracted. A female raider pops out of the brush to give a sharp command to the dogs before laughing at Jake. Jake shoots her expecting to be mauled but instead of fighting off dogs trying to tear into him he finds himself trying to protect his clothes. The dogs start tearing at his pants biting at cloth, and licking his face. They only growl and bark when he tries to move or shove them away. With his new strength that isn't a problem but now that they're not attacking him Jake doesn't want to hurt the dogs. He tries tricking them, moving slowly a bit at a time toward the settlement hoping to be found and then he would have help getting the animals off of him without killing them. They'd obviously been trained. The dog behind leaps on his back, pushing him chest down, teeth digging into his leather jacket and holding him there. The other dog circles him, huffing before ripping thru the ass of his pants. Jake tries to get up shocked where this is going before he feels the wet slippery tongue of the dog in his ass. The animal gets his hole nice and wet before it hops on its hind legs, dog dick prodding against his puckered hole. The doggy dick enters Jake, rapidly fucking the new wolf. It was too wet and short to continuously hit his prostate but the dog fucks and knots him. They are still stuck when Jake is found by Su.   
Oliver is happily watching over the puppies, having already killed a feral dog and gathered a bundle of hubflower. He is sitting back in a plastic lawn chair, cold glass of carrot flower tea on the table beside him, deathclaw egg safely leaning against the legs of the table, masterbating while King, Tulip, and Killer (Jackie Rae's puppy) play, tearing apart two stuffed bears. Oliver is imaging the after party: the orgy Myra had predicted. Julia hadn't said anything about an orgy but Myra had been sure Julia would day something during the ceremony about bonding as a pack. His cum hits the egg just as the wolf hears the shell begin to crack. The egg hatches to reveal the new deathclaw pup. It's a dark green male with slightly lighter spotted pattern on it's back. Oliver names the pup spot knowing it'll probably be changed later. He's smiling for a moment as the deathclaw pup crawls into his lap and curls against Oliver for warm. Then he yells falling out of the chair when the creature bats at his cock. Kite comes loping up to him, grabbing this hand and pulling him up. He was coming to warn him when he'd heard him yell. When Oliver hands him Spot, rebuttons up his pants, and then asks what he was coming to warn him about ,the man just shakes his head. He hands Oliver a syringe gun and takes Spot to the barn. Oliver walks around the corner of a house to the nearby guard post to find a tranquilized deathclaw. It appeared to be a young adult male , brown with gray green scales sporting his tail. Large, the right height ( considering Dewy) but thin. Oliver could almost count the animal's ribs.  
Oliver lets out a whistle when he could actually lift the animal up. He takes it to the barn with Kite. Resolutely ignoring the screams of the raider when chains it upon.  
The entire event nearly stops when Julia manages to catch a third deathclaw. This one all scaley green appears before Julia who just managed glide through just in time to back up Jerry in a shootout with the remaining raiders. The noise seems to wake the beast with a roar. Julia had ducked out of the way just in time for Misty to run up with a syringe gun. Apparently Kite had heard one of the deathclaws attack a radstag in the distance. Misty had been sent by Lorretta with a plate of skewers. When they hear the radstags death Misty remembers she'd found the guns. She'd meant to give them to the Minutemen since they'd be training deathclaws, but then was as good as any. She'd given Kite a gun and when they'd shot it down went to find Myra. Myra had been ready to call the hunt, but had wanted to try to find everyone before actually just standing there and howling. (Julia had told her it would work but Myra really wanted to try not to.) They come up behind Julia just in time to see her moving out of the way from a damaging strike. Misty shoots the thing full of chems before Julia slams it using alpha strength.   
***  
Clyde and Toe have a nice sensual goodbye fuck on the second floor bedroom/workshop against a storage shelf while Magnus deals with the pair's first customer: a caravaner desperate for better equipment. The man was stocked on ammo, trading quite a few pieces with gillwater but came from across the glowing sea and needed equipment for traveling inland. Magnus happily ignores them, chatting up the traveler as she sells him over a thousand caps in equipment and gives him directions to Diamond City. Gillwater shows concern over the waterfront. When Toes also mentions mirelurks Clyde takes stock. He's still not going to eat anything swimming in the water but the purifiers would be easily damaged if that became a worry.  
Of course Clyde hasn't seen too much of a threat outside of the occasional razorclaw. Gillwater goes over some of the more threatening species for the group and Clyde soaks up the info with a straight face.Clyde hasn't deal with a queen or king yet.  
He takes a look at the data from Julia's castle battle; deciding on what to add to the settlement. He is concerned about defenses.   
They had no new settlers but also not a lot of caps. He doesn't really want to set up a signal until the group is established. Then Egarts is attacked by synths.  
White, plastic looking toy robots that didn't die and when they did, they left nothing usable behind except a multitude of laser pistols. Clyde kills them all to find Phillys' body, the old woman had killed when leaving. Clyde even considers going to scrap palace. Those raiders had robots. If undamaged enough, they may be able to hack them. Between them and turrets they can even be choosey with new settlers even after he leaves. They'll have the safety without spending more caps.  
Hubflower appears with a female caravaner and two caravan guards soon after. Hubflower gives the woman a kiss, grabs a green wooden crate, hands it too Clyde and tells him to point them to her place. They set the strange woman up in a shack built off the side of the brick building and she immediately set up shop as a trading post. The caravaners all get their gear and weapons upgraded although they too were leary of open water.  
***  
As everyone settles down to eat in the Sunshine Cafeteria, Julia pronounces SunShine as winner. Myra takes charge of Spot while the other two are going to the caml with R.J and Freda. Kite's deathclaw solo deathclaw tranq beat all. Kite is put in charge of an attack dog, and Jake, put in charge of the other; each naming the dogs Red and Blue respectively. Red was lucky enough to be female so Oliver had been trying to figure out if she should just go back with him but Julia had wanted them to have as many dogs as possible. Misty gets to keep a syringe gun, the other going to the camp. Johnny got to keep the loot. Each group had ended up with raiders. Sunshine got Blast the curly haired raider Jackie Rae had captured. The camp had gotten Fizzy and Crud, the raiders R.J. and Freda dominated.  
Sanctuary was taking Red Tourette. When Julia had shot off a message to Clyde she hadn't expected the man to tell her to take her to Sanctuary. When she wanted to know why Clyde had snapped at her. Julia had given a look over the pip boy that told him very clearly that he should watch what he said. Clyde apologizes and tells her he has to explain in person. He has the info on his pip boy. Besides, he convinced Julia, what if Red Tourette got loose when she was away. The raider knew the area. She'd keep finding new raiders and harrassing Sunshine until Julia returned.   
Julia had guiltily agreed. They needed another farmhand anyway.  
They're still sending messages back and forth when they hear Kitty howl. It's the signal. They feel it, and an actual call thru the pack bond. Everyone in the Bank's pack knew where Kitty was and that she couldn't get away.  
***  
Kitty rescues Velma and the wolves.  
Kitty, after finding a bike chain, a loaded pipe pistol and a mysterious convenient box of irradiated sugarcubes, rides the radstag after the raider group. She's followed by another two bucks but figured she'd come up with a use for them. She's not willing to abandon Velma even if she'd rather wait to go after them with a real gun. Kitty finds them resting having set up camp in the palace. She stealth kills the raider group one by one, anger burning in her gut but well aware she is severely outnumbered. It looks like they've taken the area just that quick, behind each pile there's small tents. When she makes it to the center of tents she finds them. All the wolves are sleeping directly in front of a large tent. It's a surprise no one wakes. It's a smaller number than expected but hey, she actually didn't expect Velma to not fight. Kitty pulls out the panties she was wearing when Paul starts to stir,and throws it at the center of the group. The radstag chases landing right in the center of the pack. It wakes all the wolves; they're fighting and ripping into the bucking irradiated beast while Kitty sneaks around the other side of the tent. The old woman is passed out on top of a sleeping bag, pills and syringes scattered around as she snores. There's a stealthboy under a straw pillow on the other side of the woman that Kitty briefly considered making a grab for but the snapping and growling of the wolves have stopped. Velma is pissed and conscious but heavily drugged, tied up, glaring and listed to the side where she is in the corner. Kitty quickly grabs the pillow and shoots the old woman in the face before wolves tear into the tent.


	26. Duck Duck Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's fuck to move forward

Ch 26

***  
Teo, having finally gotten in the walls, is still getting his ass raped by Diamond City guards. The original guards he'd made the deal with had kept him in the cells for an entire day and night, coming back on the hour to fuck him. When they finally uncuffed, the guards with him now had dragged him off, assuring the others they would let him go in the city after.  
"Fuck fuck fuck! You look like such a slut when you shake your ass like that."  
The Diamond city guard slaps Teo’s bouncing ass as the werewolf unconsciously meets his forceful thrusts even as he hides his face in embarrassment . Teo is bent over a security desk groaning into old folders as the guard behind him goes back to slapping his ass.  
"Fucking pussy look at me!"  
"Look at this bitch moaning on cock can you even cum again,"   
"Shit cmon baby keep that mouth open" The desk is surrounded by other guards jacking off in Teo's face; their lazy insults, the slap of flesh and smell of musk driving out his senses. It's painful not as large as the things that fucked him at Hangmans but wide enough every thrust burns his swollen rim as it stretches him. He faintly worries about tearing but his quick healing has taken care of that. It leaves Teo both uncomfortable and on edge, ready to cum.  
"Uaaah uahhhh mhmmmm fuckkk stop!"  
Each slap has the raider's ass clenching around the thrusting cock in him but the elongated rough treatment starting to cause a spike of obvious anxiety the guard ignores. Teo has managed to suppress a lot of feelings but he's starting to afraid he won't keep up with his end of the bargain. He may kill them...even if the painful fucking he'd been receiving made him cum.  
"Oh you like that! Shit, knew you were a slut!" The guard thrusts hard into Teo, slamming him into the desk again and again. Teo cums as he gasps in pain; the guard still fucking him brutally.  
'Shit! It's too much! fuck uh uh let me rest!"  
Teo doesn’t understand the cool reply the guard gives the sound around him becoming miles away.  
Suddenly the guard is pulled off of his back. Teo braces himself for a quick return or the guard cumming on his back. Teo pants, resting against the desk as guards around him leave. No one cums, he doesn't feel the return of the guard's hot rod. He stares at the door; it's left open as if he could leave at any time.  
"Turn around and look at me ," the voice is strong and commanding.  
Strong hands turn him around so the wolf is leaning against the desk facing two remaining uniformed officers. One, shorter, female, has on patrol glasses that cover her face. He meets his own eyes in the reflection of her glasses as she backs up silently. "Mendes…" The Diamond City guard walks to a desk and moves to pick something up , the floor just out of his field of vision.  
"Now, do you have a hearing problem boy?" Teo turns to see a man not much older than himself but larger; the guard is a big bear of a man with caramel skin and a short military cut split by a scar running from his forehead to his left check. He’s glaring down at him, muscled arms crossed and lips curled in disgust.  
"Evertt asked me to look after you but you don't look worth the trouble; barely look like a sliver of fuckable meat. I hope you know how to suck cock."  
"Suuu… you just want me to suck your cock?"  
"You want me to put it in your ass? "  
***  
Jacob finds Henry fucking Cindy in the ass on the side of a guard post leading to what would have been a nasty confrontation if Bea hadn’t been there. Bea whose starting to smell sweeter to everyone. A smell that made their thoughts stray to her as they fuck. Jacob had just earlier seen Bea working on her power suit in the power blue mechanic jumpsuit they’d just recently purchased for her unzipped down to her stomach, leaving her perky breasts bare if not for the thin black material that only just covered pierced nipples the young woman called a bra. Jacob had guiltily thought about pounding his cock between the soft mounds of flesh. Bea rubs herself against Jacob as She and Cindy explain how much they need cum; how much they need to be fucked all the time for the sake of the babies. Bea crouches down in front of Jacob as they talk, unbuttoning his pants as Cindy continues. The woman is riding Henry’s cock as she talks, moaning and gasping in between her words as the man beneath her grinds up and smacks at her shaking cunt.  
“Uhhh mhmm J-Jac ahh! The Symthe brothers were just doing their duty as pack to fuck me Honey. You know Alpha Julia made it-oh fuck! Fuck!-ve-very clear I need cum from the pack, Ah! Henry is being so kind fucking my ass and giving me so much cum! Yeh, mhmm! Didn’t you want more of a pack! Wouldn’t you do the same for the pack, for Bea?” The wolf in question pulls out his dick with sure hands, looking up at him as she takes him into her mouth.  
"Oh fuc Bea!" Bea sucks his dick into her mouth looking up at him with wide eyes as she moans around his cock.  
"Oh right there! Right there! Keep fucking me!" Cindy whines over the slap of Henry's balls. Jacob wants to hold on to his anger, his wife's ass spread around another man's cock but Bea's mouth feels too good to stop. "Sonofabitch fuc ahhh you mouth feels so good!"  
"Gah gah gah gah Ahhh !"  
" Oh, oh uhh fuck me! Cum in me! Fill me up in front of my husband!" Cindy cries out slutily. Jacob gives in, grabbing Bea's hair and pounds into her mouth. It doesn't take long until Jacob cums.   
Sometime later interupting their fuck, a man dressed no differently than your average caravanner pops up at Templars bluff to pick up ‘milk’ for Cricket. Doc Smythe had bottled a good amount of cum and milk, leaving the settlement 1000 caps richer at the end of his visit. Cindy fucking Henry is forgotten while everyone but Martina discuss how to best use the caps for the settlement.  
***  
Kitty struggles to keep the werewolf from biting her, holding back its snapping maul with her arm. The wolf snarls and growls in her face, swiping at her with its claws. Paul jumps on its back, giving Kitty a chance to roll out of the way. Other wolves join him only to be attacked by the remaining wolves. The omega grabs Velma and the stealthboy. She drags Velma out of the tent whistling for the other radstags. Luckily (or unluckily for the beasts) the radstags come leaping thru. Kitty helps the drugged Velma onto the back of a stag, before activating the steathboy. She rushes back in for Paul to find him and five others squared off against the now crazed wolves . The fight had spilled out of the tent, everyone taking cover behind other destroyed tents and age old scrap. It was the six of them against nine others. Four of the crazed werewolves had regained a two legged form and one of them had grabbed a gun and started shooting at the alpha. Beside Paul, who had regained his own two legged form, there were now two others shooting at the attacking wolves while covering the large wolves in their group and struggling to protect a third who looked to have been shot in the side.   
Kitty goes to join the fray when she smells the tell tale smell of gas. She spots a car, hood red with heat. Kitty is about to shout a warning, seeing two of the large wolves run away when she figures it out. It's out of the line of fire so the car shouldn’t have been hit by anyone of them but running up behind the card and shooting was a glowing red automaton followed by laser shooting eyebots. The car was going to explode right when they got company.  
“Paul get your pack and follow me!” Kitty yells, quickly looting guns and ammo from the battle field. Paul and the wolves follow her just in time for the car to explode. The blast distracts the crazed wolves and damages the automatron enough that it self destructs, killing several of their attackers but not all. They kill two of the wolfmen, the one shooting running away before attempting to escape. Kitty, Velma Paul and the other wolves are chased out of Scrap Palace and up the river. The radstags are killed off forcing the Somerville group into another standoff.  
Kitty Paul and one of the wolfmen that still seem to be following Paul run out of ammo and are forced into melee combat. Velma, and the other wolves provide fire support against attacking eyebots. It's then they are joined by a very pissed Clyde.   
***  
"What's going on,Red ?"  
"I told you, I've got to get to Kitty! Stay here!"  
"Bzzzt!"  
" C'mon! You don't just hear a howl and start running!"  
"Bzzzt!"  
"I have to go!"  
"Bzzzt!Bzzzt!Bzzzt!"  
Julia comes to a stop smoothly and flips open the pipboy to switch the station.   
" Julia!" Piper is hot on Julia's heels, too fast and too close. She slows too late when seeing Julia stop. The reporter trips and flies past her, luckily landing on a mutfruit bush before rolling into a tree. Unamused Julia answers the incoming call before gliding over to check on Piper.  
There's the sound of rapid running before Julia's radio spits out the sound of gunfire in the distance.  
" I've got her. Stay where you are," Clyde.  
"And why should I? I thought you had this covered, Clyde."  
" We have a plan. I'm right here with her. You're the one who is alone. Stay where you are and we'll call you."

***  
Clyde and Gillwater join the fight quickly killing most of the attacking wolves while Paul takes on the remaining enemy wolfman.  
It's a quick bloody end of their battle leaving a ringing silence in place of the previous blast of explosions and racket of bullets. Kitty salvages the remains of the eyebots and tools for laser turrets while Paul takes stock of his pack. Clyde doesn't go near her and Kitty can tell it hurts him not to. He's as anxious and frustrated as when they first woke in the vault. Kitty knows it has to be the drug in her system. It's done something to her senses! Her just enough werewolf senses; it's like a poison that gets stronger the longer she's awake. She can't half smell ( all though few would consider that an issue) and she cannot sense her pack mate. She's more than a little worried that he cannot feel her either.   
Two wolves seemed to have fast enough healing that they survived. At Clyde's word the group ties up the two wolves for rehabilitation before following him a few miles back to his settlement. Clyde cooly demands their story, cooly controlling the conversation from the moment Paul and Hands meet. He proudly introduces the Egerts pack with Hands as its Alpha,Gillwater as his beta and he as Hands' maker. Kitty introduces the Somerville pack with Paul as Alpha,Velma as his beta, and Kitty as his maker. The two alphas' are too busy coldly sizing up the other pack to pay attention when they both acknowledge the other as Banks' pack. Kitty and Velma advise Egerts of the Radwolves and their plans. Velma strongly advises a relationship with the Minutemen when one of the wolves on Somerville's side starts to growl and stretch, and slowly turns from a wolf into a woman.   
The woman is of medium height, fit, with caramel brown skin, freckles, curly brown hair and neon yellow eyes. The woman starts to rub at her own arms as she asks to speak, seemingly in awe of touching her own flesh. She introduces herself after looking back at Paul and Velma as ‘Saffron’. She was from Diamond City; had been training to apply as a guard when she'd heard of the Minutemen returning and locating new settlements. Saffron can't seem to stop touching herself, hands massaging her sensitive breasts and hard nipples. The beta werewolf tells of leaving Diamond City to join the Minutemen only to be captured and turned on the way to the castle. She and other Minutemen recruit hopefuls were attacked by raiders. They were quickly overwhelmed, the raiders seemingly bulletproof. It seemed as though the raiders would kill them when they were surprised by Irina. Saffron was fucked by wolves already under Irina's command who then attempted to coerce her into joining her group. Saffron refused, helpless to Irina as she turned raiders and then had them fuck her. Most of them failed to turn dying with their dicks out and a bullet to the head. That lasted until the old woman had caught a group of Minutemen heading to somerville because they heard that Paul was an alpha looking for betas. The old woman had the wolves attack raiders near to the farm while Paul was alone on guard shift drawing him out for her. She had the other werewolves hold him down while she fucked him, gave him a shot like she did to Kitty and forced him to bite her as she bit him. Then she seemed to have a good amount of control over Paul forcing him to turn her as well as the remaining captured raiders and Minutemen. One of the wolfmen comes forward, speaking in a deep growling voice; his body seems to melt down into his human skin much more smoothly showing a good sign of control to an eagle eyed Clyde. The werewolf calls himself Jim Jacobs Junior, a former Minuteman. He watches Saffron closely as he fills the group ( excluding Velma, Kitty and Clyde) in on a secret Minutemen plan to rehabilitate raiders; slating that if Somerville and Egerts each take at least one of the turned werewolves, it would be greatly appreciated by the Minutemen. The man moves behind the masterbating woman to fondle her breast; hands roaming her body before he dips his fingers into her wet center. He fingers Saffron as he makes his plea clearly not convinced either alpha will take them in. He starts grinding his hard cock between the cheeks of Saffron's ass as she cums on his fingers, the female holding her body open for their viewing.  
Soon they're watching Jim Jacobs mount Saffron, forcing his large cock into her ass in front of them. Clyde sees an opportunity and pushes an incredulous Hands closer than he is; To where the other alpha can properly hear Clyde whisper in Hands' ear. And so Hands could really smell the unknown beta pair fucking in his territory. Gillwater follows closely behind. Velma attempts to bring an end to the segues asking for food and shelter ,the possibility of being an ally of Somerville if not of the Minutemen. She even sited Paul as an attentive father though she failed get the attention of the pair as they really start to fuck.  
Saffron's boobs bounce in time to Jim fucking into her. Paul's dick has started to harden; his nude body healed and ready as the two other wolves turn their backs on the group and edge over the wall to curl into a pile around the captured raiders. The remaining wolfman stands near the fucking pair, hand curled around his cock so he could beat off.  
Clyde convinces Hands that it's disrespectful for the betas to fuck before the alphas in this scenario and disrespectful for Paul as their leader not to tell them to stop; disrespectful enough clude eggs him on. Clyde's glad he made him alpha. It would normally be a fight with other alpha but Hands is obviously the more natured one attending. He suggests Hands also have sex during negoiations. Clyde advises fair is fair with a hand down the young alpha's pants. Gillwater is on Hands' other side watching Velma gasp in exasperation as Paul pulls her closer.  
"Really right now you too ?" Hands mutters, easily guided by Clyde into jerking himself. Hands starts to talk about their conditions to any partnership but Gillwater, still high from just being turned and desperate for his maker's cock, falls to his knees pushing Hands' fist away to start to such his cock. Hands loses his place in pleasure ignoring Velma's frustrated reply.  
Behind them Toes has Magnus pressed into a brick wall her ankles crossed behind his back as he fucks into her.  
Velma, done with attempting to lead the conversation and horny, gets down on her knees to blow Paul. She takes a moment to breathe in his musk, only just realizing how much she had missed the scent. She laps at him, tasting him before sucking at the head and jacking his shaft.   
"One little orgasm won’t hurt, it'll be better for everyone…", Clyde states pulling Kitty closer to him.  
Hands is completely unaware; Gillwater, having pulled down the young alpha’s pants just enough. He has Hands' leg over his shoulder and a finger tapping persistently at the man's prostate as he groans around his alpha's cock.  
Paul is out right fucking Velma’s mouth; the dick girl jerking her cock in time with his thrusts.  
“Clyde…” Kitty bites lip as she looks over at him.  
“ We had a plan, babe. What happened?” Clyde hugs her; his voice is rough as he aggressively scents her neck.   
“Things got a little out of control,” Kitty looks away then back at him determined, “ but I can handle this! I can still do this! For Shawn.” She kisses his neck.  
“I love you, you stupid bitch.” Clyde looks at her seriously. “ we do this once more or else you're not going to be a part of my plans anymore." Clyde knows the second he or Julia try to actually stop Kitty from looking for Shawn they lose her. She’d leave, get herself into something she couldn’t handle and would refuse to call for help. If that happened it’d be the end of them but for now ...He still had time to get his plans off the ground. No need to let her stubbornness ruin the pack but obviously he needs to take control.  
“ Cait is looking after a settlement I started, it had trouble with raiders as well. We'll head back to Diamond city to see if anything more has been heard about the institute now that synths are popping out of the woodwork. We have another lead on those assholes that took Shawn-chems. There's no way an organised body didn’t make these chems and yes, I’m sure it's not the Brotherhood of steel, then go back to Sanctuary meet up with Julia. I’ll meet you there and we can plan an attack on the enemy. How likely is it that there's some kind of tech that can track synths?"  
"I love you Clyde", Kitty kisses him.  
They part when Hands cums; spunk spraying Gillwater. Paul and Velma cum right afterwards followed by the other wolves.   
Hands , the young attractive alpha of the Egerts pack, doesn't want to house any ex raiders. He refuses to even consider the other wolves even if they're ex Minutemen. They have to consider feeding themselves much less people who'd be better off in actual Minutemen care. He makes reasonable arguments that wouldn't be too questionable if he wasn't still jealously glaring between Kitty and Clyde. It reminds Kitty of Nate introducing her to Clyde. How snide he was at times. How disagreeable.  
Clyde accuses Hands of jealousy which the young alpha unashamedly admits to. Yes, he's jealous but that's not why his pack isn't open to random settlers. He doesn't want anyone he doesn't trust here; the pack is already only letting Hubflower in for Clyde. The others agree; Magnus, making it clear she's scared of the raiders stuck in the form of giant wolves.   
Clyde advises that Kitty can use her pheromones to force them back.  
"I doubt everyone wants to fuck her…"   
"It's not about wanting to. It's about using the sensitive state to force the presentation of the beast."   
"Clyde?"  
"Sorry memories Hands why don’t you and the others question the wolves who haven’t made the decision to join Paul? "  
"I don’t ? I just said!"  
"After talking to someone you might find you're willing to lend a hand to or do business with even if they aren’t a part of any particular pack there can be understanding between allies." No one comments on how easily Clyde controls the negotiations, or the others.  
Velma agrees, letting the Egerts pack know that she’s also the Minutemen liaison for the area. Once Gavin's returned to Somerville she'll be able to send over an emergency Minutemen flare gun even if Egerts doesn’t take in a wolf . They sure look out for each other as neighboring settlements at least. Alpha Paul bonded with at least two of the others, so the remaining three will be interrogated with the captured wolves. Somervile will take at least one other, whoever can't stay will be escorted by Minutemen to the Camp Alpha Julia has started.  
There's an uncomfortable meal where most of the Somerville pack rests while a disgruntled Paul helps Clyde and Toes quick build a two room shack. Magnus is shrewd enough to question Velma about possible future clothing and armor orders for their growing settlement. Kitty surprises a grumbling Hands when she latches onto his plans for a security system . The civil conversation about salvaging robots and security cameras gets derailed when Clyde interrupts them to invite Kitty out to the filling station ,leaving a scowling Hands to finish with the eyebots.  
Clyde fucks Kitty over the counter not bothering to be nice or ease into it. She rushes to spread her ass as pulls himself from his pants. “Ughhhhhhnnnn”, they both groan as he presses into her ass. “Oh god nnnnhh….” Clyde doesn’t give Kitty more than a second to adjust before he starts pounding into her from behind. Kitty can’t help but move back into his thrusts. ‘Unnh’, Clyde groans just watching that brown ass bounce on his dick for a moment before he smacks her ass and grips her hips.  
“Fuck fuck you like that you like me fucking you kitty cat, you know you missed my fucking cock”, Kitty whimpers arching her back “ didn’t you miss my fucking cock youre riding me like a fucking whore but no one fucked you like me huh? Ugh”  
He slaps her ass in time with his words. Kitty starts to moan higher as he spears her.  
“Dammit”, he groans grabbing her neck with his other hand “ youre still so fucking tight!”  
Clyde squeezes his grip a little harder as he thrusts into her cutting off her air. Its not enough to get Kitty off not without touching her pussy but Kitty’s feeling too good to care ready to finish knowing what Clyde has planned. Kitty’s puffing out tiny gasping breaths as he goes harder that turn into a whine when he drops both hands; going to her waist as his hips stutter and he cums into her. Kitty pants with him before gasping when Clyde turns her around and slams her against the counter. He takes her mouth in an angry clash and kisses her until she’s moaning into it before he rips himself away to bite kitty’s shoulder. Kitty cums, the pack bond zinging thru her mind like lightning.  
Magnus lends Kitty an old dress which makes her look like a comic book housewife and Clyde joins a frustrated Hands in getting the first of many interrogations started. First Toes and Clyde drag the tied up wolves to the filling station where Clyde takes them in and closes the door. A few mins later the wolf exits with two limp but conscious men in tow. Toes takes one dragging him to the shack where Hands and Gillwater await. Clyde ties the other back up and drops him with Paul before joining them. The captured man is too weak to protest as he’s thrown into a wooden chair in the center of the room directly under the single hanging light. He looks around as if trying to find an escape route as Hands closes the door and studies him. Tall, dark eyed with dark skin and a military cut. Cut abs, brown nipples and splattering of hair trailing down to a thick limp dick. Early thirties at least, and muscled, moving more than he needs too considering he’s not as panicked as he’s pretending. Gillwater ties the captured man’s ankles to the chair and his arms behind the chair back before he starts to struggle. He spits at Toes causing the big man to rear back from his place behind the chair.  
“Hey man let me the fuck out of here!”  
“Clyde, I’m not sure this is worth the time-”  
“Stop ignoring me motherfucker! Get this shit off me!”  
“Just try please ask him a question. Trust me” Hands crosses his arms glaring before joining Gillwater and Toes to crowd around the chair.  
“What's your name? Who are you?”  
“Let me go motherfucker I won’t attack you just let me out!”   
“That doesn’t answer my question.” Toes punches the man.  
“Motherfucker the fuck ! Just let me out!”   
“Wait”, Hands stops the others before they can strike the prisoner again. Once he has the man’s attention, “We just want answers. You attacked our allies under the control of someone else proposedly. Maybe we can help you out or maybe you need to be put down. I’m on the side of put down. I’m not willing to let you go just so you can stab us in the back. So just answer our questions.”  
Before the man can open his mouth Clyde interrupts, “ Don’t bother lying. I’d rather you join us than end up fish food for whatever lives in the water. Besides I’m sure by now you know the benefits of joining a wolf pack.”  
“Benefits like my life being threatened all the time!’  
‘Benefits Like living…” His eyes flash and Gillwater takes out a pipe pistol.  
“Ask him your questions Hands”  
The man swallows.  
“What's your name? Who are you? are a raider?” Hands asks, red eyes glowing.  
“Fuck man my name’s Emmanuel i was a raider i left my gang I don’t do that shit any more!”  
“You left your gang? Raiders- raiders don’t leave theur gangs- your fucking with us.” Gillwater clicks off the safety not against just killing the extra wolves in the least.  
“He’s not lying.” They look at Clyde.  
“Shit man have heard of werewolves killing raiders left and right didn’t fucking wanna be a part of that but the boss just had more plans I didnt want to die I didn’t think i’d get fucking turned and surrounded by all you fucking wolves” it spills out in curses,”I came here as a fricking caravan guard thought id have no issue so far away from base no one here knows me I was just trying to do a job fuck should have fucking stayed with my gang fuck fucking teo.”  
“Deep breaths man”  
“He’s not lying” Toes glares down at him “but I’m not sure what we would do with him”  
"Is Teo another guard?"  
"..."  
“Have fun’ Everyone ignores Clyde's suggestion.  
“Let's continue, how did you meet irina?”  
Deep breathing .  
“How did you meet irina?”  
Deep breathing  
“We’re not done” Gillwater presses the pipe pistol to the back of Emmanual’s head.  
“I said everything how did i meet who that bitch she blew up the fucking caravan man what the fuck tdo you think happened?” Deep breath “give me a break!’  
“A break? we haven't even started yet.”  
“May i make a suggestion?”  
“Why not since you are running the show.”  
Clyde smirks at Hands,” no you are so the suggestion, alpha, is if that woman had every one drugged its likely still in his system he’ll need to work it out to be in complete control of himself.”  
“You didn’t seem concerned over the others having shit in their system.”  
“Well we worked it out didn’t we?”  
“You fucked her!”  
“Too get out the drug and the others knew enough to fuck once they could-what do you think happened with the Sommerville Pack.“  
“That was-”  
“ Necessary for so many reasons I promise.”  
“Bullshit!”  
“And Emmanuel needs something to show we don’t want to kill him.”  
“I don’t need anything just let me go!”  
“Why don’t you kill two birds with one stone here buddy?” Clyde circles around till he’s next to Gillwater. He takes out a knife flipping it so that when he circles the tied man’s pebbling nipples with the cool dull edge. “Besides this may give us an idea of what he could do for us?”  
“what?”  
“Why did you join the fight instead of running away?” he asks, pushing his pheromones into the air, his eyes focused on Hands. Gillwater seems to get some signal the others don’t and releases his cock from his pants, taking it in hand to stroke himself.  
“What?” Emmanuel shivers in fear and the start of arousal at the knife traces his pecs, “i don’t…” Toes unbuckles his belt as Gillwater moves to stroke his cock right next to the tied man’s face, the shining red head of his member nudging Emmanuel’s cheek.  
“Why did you attack the others?” Hands cuts in as Emmanuel turns his head away.  
“Cmon man i-ahhh” Clyde had gripped the man’s dick in a tight fist. “Hey fuck man don’t uhhhhh le let me ffucckkkkkkasshole!” Clyde starts stroking the man's cock in slow steady pumps.  
Gillwater is jacking himself in earnest now , joined by Toes. Emmanuel’s panting in pleasure.  
“Why didn’t you just run away this time?” Hands does what Clyde wants and pumps his own pheromones in the air. the men all take a collective sniff. The tension in the air breaks and it's like a switch went off and the man gives in.  
“Uhhhh Because there was uhhh wasn’t anyway I could go back fuck the caravan those were a fucking family of civvies the other guard was just some kid all dead ugghh I still want to live!”  
“And i suppose a slave to some unknown pack was better than nothing….”  
“Uhhhhh mmmmhhmmm ha ha ha !” Emmanuel has no response.  
Hands growled ,”we’re almost done with this one.”  
Clyde speeds the movements of his hand, feeling Emmanuel get harder in his grasp. The man was ready to cum..  
“What do you plan to do now?”  
“I don’t I don’t know fuck fuck fuck ugghhh!”, emmanual cums in white stripes over his own abs due to clydes aim. Emmanual is replaced by a thin tan skinned man with black hair and hazel eyes. He answers questions fearfully but calmly. This one is younger; early twenties and is definitely not the guard Emmanuel was talking about.  
Vinny was a caravan guard caught by Irina’s gang when he decided to leave his family to join the Minutemen shortly after meeting Minuteman Hasan. Hasan was turned trying to save him from the radwolves and Vinny quickly identifies him as the wolf still with Paul. He didn’t remember much of being a controlled wolf except the strong desire to follow an alpha’s orders. For a time there wasn’t one and even when Paul came it didn’t feel right but once Irina was killed he was freed. He couldn’t leave the others to die but now that he had the freedom he was ready to settle down someplace.   
He explains it all very clearly and its easy to see he wants the whole situation to end as quickly as possible. It was almost a disappointment after their last interrogation. He dies his vest not to react to Clyde's groping hands throughout the questions though his slender pale cock is starting to flush with interest when the other pinches his nipples and scratches up his abs. At least until Clyde asks what Vinny was willing to do to be apart of the Egerts pack. Hands doesn't try to stop Clyde from stroking Vinny's spread legs, tracing the skin around Vinny's cock so he shivers as he answers. Vinny is desperate. He wants a place in a stable pack; he'll do anything. Clyde barely asks if Hands wants to do the honors before Hands is right next to the wolf and unbuckling his pants. Hands gets blowjob from the man's slutty mouth, thrusting down his throat as deep as he could without choking him. Vinny deep throats the alpha surprisingly and it turns the others on just as much when they see Vinny grinding the air in time with Hands' movements. Hands groans as Vinny sucks and slobbers all over his moving cock.   
"Fuck your good", the alpha cums on his face. They all change positions, Hands stepping back to let the others crowd Vinny.  
Gillwater unties Vinny to wrap the younger man's hand around his hard cock, immediately thrusting into his fist and Toes grabs his other hand to do the same. Their eyes focus on where Clyde now kneeling between Vinny's legs is gripping the man's dick in smooth hard strokes and pressing one then two fingers into his tight hole.   
"Ahhh! Ah ah ah ahhhh!" Vinny whines and moans as Clyde's fingers massage his insides pressing over something that makes his vision flash white.  
"Ahhh ah ah hah!"  
"Fuck hes really enjoying himself isnt he?" Hands asks, jerking his dick already hard again.  
"Yeah you feel that that's how a pack omega feels."  
"Ahh uhh ah you ahh what are you? Ahh!" Clyde fingers Vinny until he cums grip tightening on Toes and Gillwater pulling them over the edge in long fast strokes. When the man is panting from release pulling him from the chair, forcing him on the ground ass up.  
"Hmmm ahhh ahhh! " Clyde is on him almost immediately, undoing his pants enough to get his own dick out. He spits on his hand and gives himself a few strokes for a little lube before driving into Vinny's winking hole.  
"uhh fuck ahhh ahhh ahhh!" Clyde fucks into him hard and fast, too turned on to last long and they still had a few more interrogations to go. "Ahhh ah ah ahhh!"  
Clyde smacks Vinny's ass and smirks at the alpha. " Genuine Omega slut! See the way his ass drinks my cum, he'll beed a good fucking quite often. Great find, alpha!"  
"Fuck fuck fuck ahhh ahh!" Clyde grabs the omega's hips more securely, pounding into the younger man's reddening bottom as if intending to impregnate him.   
"Yessssh!" Clyde stills, filling Vinny with his jizz. It moments before Hands shoves his maker out of the way to replace him.  
"Fuuuckkk!"  
"Ahhhhh ahhh ugh!"   
Hands slides into Vinny's dripping hole easily, the wet heat immediately pulling him to the edge of orgasm. He starts just as hard as Clyde drilling the omega's sore asshole. It felt as if the omega's ass was milking his dick. Already feeling as if he could cum at any moment ,Hands reaches around to tug at Vinny's throbbing cock.  
"Ahhh ah ah ah ah ah uhh ahhhhh!"   
It's then that Hands loses it. Eyes flashing red he bite the omega sealing a pack bond and filling his hole."ahhh allllphhaaa!" The omega cums hard shooting hot splurts of seed on the floor underneath him.  
"Haaah haaah next is Hasan." Hands pants.  
"Hasan "Clyde agrees then looks around the room, Gillwater and Toes glaring down at them with hungry impatient eyes. "Yo why don't you and Toes take Vinny into the next room and help him out there ? The alpha and I got this."  
Gillwater pulls Vinny from under his alpha before pushing him into Toes arms. Toes manhandles all the way to the next room pushing him into a wall just out of sight before Clyde hears Vinny's moaning start up again.  
"Ahhh hah ah hah aha aah hah hah!"  
Clyde straightens his clothing before popping out of the shack to grab Hasan, the Somerville pack studiously ignore his appearance and that he didn't return with Vinny. Clyde takes him to the filling station smirking. When they exit Hasan is a tall muscular man with way black hair, a full beard, thick body hair, full lips and deep brown eyes. Clyde happily checks him out when walking to the shed. Unfortunately the minuteman's interrogation wasn't nearly as enjoyable.  
"What's your name?" Hands starts ,having redressed. Vinny's desperate whining could be heard in the background.  
"Ahhh ah ah so big ahhh ahh please!"  
" I am called Hasan."  
"You're the one who recruited Vinny to the minuteman."  
"Yes strong boy." He stared straight into Clyde's eyes when he spoke.   
"You're free now and a werewolf. What did you plan to do now?" Hands stares down at the man but his gaze only focuses on a silent Clyde.  
"Now I take Vinny to Minuteman Castle."  
"And if he doesn’t want to go?"  
"Then I will stay with the boy. Strong boy i promised to protect him i gave word"  
"He can be protected as part of a pack, our pack. why don't we-"  
" I am the boy's pack. I will protect him. "  
"Like you did under Irina's control?"  
Hands ignores Clyde's comments and moves on.  
"What are your skills?"  
"Skills? Minutemen have many skills."  
"Vinny can help with guarding, scavenging and farming. He'll have to be trained in anything else. Can you do anything other than guard?"  
"I too come from a family of caravaners. I know salvage. I can help find salvage for the settlement, pairs for repairs and upgrades are easy to find."  
Hands frowns but agrees with Vinny in mind. At least neither of them had anything to do with raiders. After that they bring in the wolfman who'd stood back and masterbated to Saffron and Jim. He turned back on his own. his eyes flashing into a sable haired man with a sleeve of comic book tattoos, a pierced dick, a deep voice. The man seems to be separating himself from the reality of his situation by focusing on the sexual. Clyde had dragged the man in from where he found him masterbating in the clothing shop. The man had been hiding behind a wall of clothed mannequins, jerking off while watching Kitty and Saffron try on clothes.   
Annoyed Clyde doesn't bother tying the man down although he's clearly a merc. The merc is inappropriately calm for a man caught. Toes joins them then, leaning against the wall in only his pants.  
Hands doesn't even get a chance to start this time. The man calmly starts by saying he wants to join a settlement and will do what he needs to. His name is Willie. He was straight and he's good with fucking Hubflower.  
How did you meet Irina?" Hands bites out, gratified when the man just answers. Willie had heard about the minutemen after ending up at Combatzone; After he'd unintentionally burned some bridges in that area it seemed like a good idea to join. He was caught on the way to the castle, the old woman's disappearing trick got him.  
"Why did you join the fight instead of running away ?"  
"Better to join an alpha that cares if i lived or died right?"  
It was a boring easy interrogation.  
"I'll tell Paul you're willing to join his pack."  
Lastly is an older teen; early twenties at the oldest with short bleached hair in spikes, lip piercings, hard pink nipples, a pretty that started swelling the second he entered the shack and tattoos up his arms and legs. The second Clyde takes him near the filling station he changes back into a human groaning under his breath as he's pushed around. It was too bad from his speech and manner from first waking, he wasn't a civilian.   
"What's your name kid? How did you meet irina?"  
Virgil is a gunner far from home; hired by Irina to bring caravaners to a certain spot and didn't know he'd be turned.  
"Why did you join the fight instead of running away?"  
"Hah hah! Couldn't go back to my old group; no choice." The distracted chuckle coupled with obvious arousal is all it takes for Toes to move forward. The bigger man has already fished out his throbbing member and started to jerk off.  
"What are you willing to do to join this pack?" Hands unbuckles his own pants, pulling out his hard member and just gripping feeling himself throb.  
"Anything."  
"Mmmmhmmm yeah alpha take him." Clyde chuckles encouragingly, taking out his own member. Hands grabs Virgil's hair; pressing his dick to the other man's lips, forcing himself between his lips.  
Virgil's desperate to swallow him down but gags when Hands presses into far. The air becomes filled with the sound of wet sloppy sucking.  
"Gah gah gah slurp slurp uhhh mmh gah!"  
"Fuck bro!" Toes groans ,eyes on the man slobbering on his brother's cock. Hands yanks virgil off his rod.  
"Lean back stick your ass out!" Clyde commands already, moving behind the chair to grab the boy's thighs. He holds Virgil's knees to his chest and guides him to use his own hands to keep them there.  
"Fuck!" Hands presses his dick into the man’s hole. It's dry and tight; Virgil, whining in pain as the alpha enters him only to moan sluttily once Hands’ tip pops pass his rim.  
"Uhhhhh ugghh fuckkk man youre so big uhhh I love your dick!"  
"Shit shit shit!" The words go straight to Hands' dick. Hands tries to start slow holding Virgil's ankles and fucking into him, balls slapping against the other male's ass.  
"Ahh fuck!" Toes jerks his cock at a rough fast pace nearly there.  
"Ahh fuck fuck is this what i need to do to be a part of your pack alpha? will you fuck me like this every day?"  
"Fuck!" Hands can't hold back, cock painfully hard as he pounds Virgil.  
Its clear Virgil is right where he wants to be: holding himself open ,moaning for the alpha, chair rocking loudly with movement.   
"Uhhh uhhh uhhh fuck!"  
"Fuck yeah fuck me alpha fill me up!"  
Hands cums hips jerking as he fills the wolf beneath him.   
"Hah hah Toes hah hah", Hands nods panting. He stands up on shaking knees leaning against the wall to rest and watch. His brother takes his place crowding Virgil.  
Toes easy lifts the now whining wolf to his chest, aiming his dick and dropping Virgil down in seconds.   
"Ahhh fuck yeah so big!" Virgil warps his arms around Toes' neck moaning joyously at being filled once more.  
"Uhh uhhh uhh!" Toes holds Virgil by his ass bouncing him on his dick and grunting in his ear.   
"Ahhh ah ah fuck ah fuck ah ah!" Virgil is happy riding his cock, his own member rubbing across Toes happy trail pleasure rising with every stroke.   
"Ahhh fuck yeah fuck fuck Fuck!" It becomes too much and Virgil seizes tightening almost painfully on Toes cock as he cums on the bigger man's stomach.   
"Ughh!" Toes slams Virgil on his cock once more before he floods the man's hole with his seed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few new starts and a lot of gun at someone else's expense. Julia, Kitty, Clyde and sex.

Julia and Piper return to Sunshine to find Oliver and King all packed for travel. The young man is steering a screeching Red Tourette through the entrance, promising they'll see Julia at Sanctuary with the same exasperated disinterest a teenager has with a toddler. Which isn't surprising as Julia was very clear he was going to be helping with finding partners for deathclaws as well. Can’t jump away from every raider when a horny deathclaw might rape you.   
"Oh!" He notices them.  
"Oli you've been good I'll have a reward for you tonight."   
"I ,yes ...madame J."  
That night Julia has Oliver meet her in the barn. At first Oliver worries he's going to be fucked by deathclaw dick for Julia's amusement but then Julia appears with Jackie Rae following.  
"I'm the one guarding the barn tonight so don't worry about being too loud." Jackie Rae smirks at him knowingly.  
Oliver was embarrassed; he and Jackie Rae got along but He'd put on that stupid thing alpha julia had him wear when ged gotten ready to trek the she raider back to the Garden.  
"I suppose we will all have some fun then."  
"All-What?", suddenly this surprise was less appealing.  
"Strip, boy then hands and knees," a command that went straight to Oliver's dick, making it twitch in it's confinement. It was a gift from his Alpha, he couldn't leave it behind as much as he wanted too. Maybe Julia scared him but she delivered orgasms.  
"Right!", he bends down to take off his shoes.  
"Excuse me!"  
"Yes Madame J!"  
Oli strips and places his clothes on the chair near the barn door, out of reach of the deathclaws and raiders chained to the wall. Then he gets on his hands and knees. Julia walks around him, clucks her tongue and walks around the other side. Julia stops, tutting at the cock cage Oliver Just had to remember to put on.   
"Well you really are a good boy aren't you?" She asks.  
Oliver flushes even more so, glaring at the floor.  
"Must want to be fucked", Jackie Rae snickers." I thought you said you like to top oli?" Oliver's ears burn. He wants to fall through the floor.  
"Up!" Oliver buries his face in his arms raising his ass and spreading his legs so they could see his hard dick.  
Muffle noise from tied up raiders Red Tourette and Blast.  
“Present”   
"Growlllll”Oliver can't help whining in embarrassment and frustration. In moments he's pressing his cheek to the floor and gripping the cheeks of his butt to expose his asshole as he was taught.   
“I don't want to see that!” Jackie Rae laughs as she walks away to lean against the door. Oliver looks down , humiliated that his dick is throbbing so hard.  
“Suck me.” Julia commands. Oliver turns around to obey her only to find the barn doors opening; Misty and Loretta entering. They close the doors back without looking at them, chatting. The young women ignore them to start getting out the quickly built milking equipment. That didn’t stop Julia from starting to fuck his throat in slow even thrust. Its clearly his embarrassed whimpers that make this all the better for Julia as she quickly speeds up. She groans as Oliver gags around her girth and cums down his throat. Oliver swallows like the good boy he is with glowing dazed eyes.   
“Now,” Julia’s voice is as magnamious as the glowing sea,”show the girls how they'll be milking the ‘cows’ so there’s no confusion when we leave.”  
“Wha?”  
“You'll be showing the girls how the gardens are going to collect cum and milk without unnecessary violence. Something beneficial toward the possibility of working toward having other jobs in the pack."  
From where they're chained to the wall Oliver can see Blast and Red Tourette turn to look at them; though the ball gags Myra had insisted on, silenced them.Oliver looks at the tied up raiders, the minuteman have already taken the others, leaving the two.   
Which meant until Blast was trusty worthy enough to help with his main job was 'cow' with Amy helping. It'd be good to get the routine down before they get more settlers.  
Even if the camp would take the harder cases.  
"By hand and machine. Keep them happy and full."  
"What about restraints? It wouldn't be healthy to keep our cows constantly restrained would it?"  
" They're providing a valuable service; they need to be taken care of...and rewarded when proper."  
"But-"  
"You've seen my technique." Misty makes a loose fist and mimics a hand job," but I'm not comfortable with doing the same thing with tied up animals and there's Spot too."  
" But I'm not too sure about these milkers!" Lorretta frowns at the equipment they build on the word of a shifty sales woman. "They're not too necessary if everyone behaves right?"  
"There's some basic training they'll need if they're not gonna be leashed all the time, right Oliver? Since you know the ropes you don't mind giving us some tips do ya?" Jackie Rae says chuckling under her breath.   
I...thought this was-oliver curses in disbelief-thought this was supposed to be a reward...  
A few minutes later…  
"Ohhhh ohhhh uhhh uhh oh oh uhh!" Loretta moans as Jackie Rae drives into her. They're fucking against the wall of the barn, the others surrounding them nude.   
"This is why we shouldn't worry about more than one breast pump for now. Amy isn't producing milk and won't be here regularly. " Oli straightens the tubing connecting the suction cups covering the moaning woman's nipples to a small machine.  
"Ohhh ohhh oh ohhh yeah fuck ohhh!" Lorretta cries out. Oliver shows the pump holds an empty milk bottle.  
"She'd be more of a milker than a milkee."  
"Yeah Fuck yeah fuck babe ahhh!" Jackie Rae cums, filling the smaller woman. She moves back so they could see Loretta's drenched pussy.   
"Try to hold it in." Oliver, gripping his dick, grabs an empty milk bottle from the floor and kneels behind Lorretta. She braces herself against the wall as he tilts her hips back more and spreads her to press the lip of the milk bottle to her hole, sealing the orifice; the generous amount of seed starts to fill the glass. It stops about a quarter to full and Oliver helps Loretta remove the suction cups.  
"Those cups were a little tight."  
"I'll keep an eye out for suction cups of different sizes."  
"And how many times would we be milking the 'cows'? I'm not sure how long i'll have in the morning to milk if it takes a long time?"  
"Depends on the stamina of the 'cow' your pussy can take a lot Lorretta but not everyone has your talent." Julia smirks.  
" The Pastor and I can handle it in the mornings: at some point I'll be too busy throughout the day; this way we can have service together."   
"Sounds like a plan, hey!" Oliver's ears turn red as he speaks," you may want to consider having them in the mechanical milkers for happy hour and finding a partner for the deathclaws for that time. Happy hour is a time that's very involved for the whole of the community; even the deathclaws get overactive. Both of Sanctuary Garden's deathclaws take pack members to find release."  
"Oh I'll think of something", Jackie Rae chuckles. "Now What about the dick pumps?"  
They use Blast for this. Blast is muscular with black tattoos on his arms and legs. With brown curly hair,dark eyes and thick lips even the expected scars are attractive. For a second Julia is tempted to actually mention the hell he would have gone through as a wolf before the bombs fell. But there's no need. Jackie Rae unchains Blast from the wall instead stripping him and tying him to a chair; legs spread and the ball gag in his mouth.” you move, I shoot.” She slaps his thigh before slapping her own where she's already re-hoistered a heavily modded pipe pistol.  
“...there's no need to be too rough right? I mean he's all tied up?” Lorretta eyes him.  
" He's fine," Julia advises." Don't be too nice. The raiders will need a firm hand if you ever want them well behaved, right Oli?"  
"Yes Madam J be prepared with a riding crop or electric baton", Oli sighs." Misty do you mind?" Misty kneels down in front of Blast. She quickly releases the man's dick baring it to the group's sights. A minute of Blast's muffled moans and flapping noises only made slick with the black haired girl's spit-We'll have to consider the lube- and the ex-raider's member is hard and ready.   
While Misty is getting Blast moaning Oliver changes out suction cups for dick sleeve cups. The tied up man sees this and starts to struggle in his chair. Misty deftly puts the sleeve on Blast's dick causing him to throw his head back. Misty gets up just as Blast starts to cum, splurts of milky seed filling a quarter of the bottle.  
"Not a lot."  
"We're not selling a lot."  
"But we may be using a lot unless you guys do plan to fuck the deathclaws…"   
"What about the full milk machines?"  
"Let's take a look at both. Werewolves need cum to survive and it'll help keep everyone happy and healthy."  
Julia deftly grabs Red Tourette who struggles to escape. It seemed as though her short stay with the Pastor was already forgotten. He stripped her of her armor leaving bare pale skin, handfuls of full breasts with small brown nipples, dark red hair, furious green eyes and then tied her up. She'd been very unhappy with being nude and had cursed him until Misty had supplied the gags. Now the red head thrusts up her chest as if to try to buck Julia off but the alpha just smirks at her and palms a soft breast.  
Rather than set up another small portable design these milkers look somewhat like steel bikes with a dildo or dildos instead of seats, the seat dildos was attached to a swinging curve of steel that had another dildo at the front swooping over where the 'cow' would be tied down to the handlebars. On one machine there was some sort of piston set up with two dildos for a seat obviously meant for two holes south of the border.   
Red Tourette is picked for this one. Oliver had been happy with this design imaging his mother or sister just struggling to ride. He unscrews the dildo at the head to reveal a mouthlike hole which he pushes his own dick into. "Ugh!" He grunts fucking into it ; just this side of painful with only his pre as lube. The others watch as he pounds into the dick shaped sleeve. Julia smirking pats him on the shoulder before she commands him. " Cum now, boy. We haven't got all night." Oliver cums filling about half of the tool. He then takes the bottle Lorretta filled earlier to top it off with Jackie Rae's cum.  
A firm squeeze and Oliver shows the group the thin bead of cum that appears at the tip of the sleeve. It's carefully screwed back on to the milker as Loretta asks questions pertaining to 'cows' living off a 'liquid' diet.  
Misty leaves to find real lube for the dicks while Julia holds Red Tourette for Oliver. He strips off her pants to lick her open. The raider leader stops squirming in surprise allowing him to suck at her moistening folds. Her shocked cries encourage him to eat the ex-raider out with gusto.   
"Mmmhh mhmm mmm mmm!" Red Tourette makes muffled noises behind her gag. Julia removes it so the entire group can hear her pleasure.  
"Uhh ahhh ha ha ahhhha ahhh!", Red Tourette moans, shuddering under him.  
"She's really enjoying herself."  
"I'm not the only one with techniques." Misty lubes the seat dildos.  
"Ahhh ah ah!" Red Tourette's nipples bounce as she grinds into Oliver's tongue.  
Oliver's fingers plunge into her soft wet core, testing readiness before pulling away.  
"She's good to go." He thrusts his fingers in once twice more and the raider cums.  
Once Red Tourette has cum they lift her to ease her over the dicks, easing her down and untying her hands to strap them to bars. The dick in front is just the right height for her face and it eases back as the dicks in her ass and pussy pump forward. Soon all the dildos were pounding into the ex-raider in all holes. At first Red Tourette struggles to spit out dildo filled with cum but accidentally sucking causes werewolf seed to hit the back of her throat. After the first splurt of cum...  
"Mmmm mhmm!"  
"She's drinking it down."  
"Yeah werewolf cum is….addictive."  
"She's so wet now!"  
"Mhmm mhmm mmm mhmm mmm!"   
Red Tourette jerks as she cums, the machine slowing but not stopping.   
"Enough cum and we'd definitely need to use the pump to milk her. Now Blast…"  
Blast is still squirming under the suction of the dick sleeve but that's perfect for the next machine. It's nearly identical except there's only one dick at the seat. Oli doesn't bother filling this machine with cum instead spreading the moaning man's legs and preparing him under Julia's smirking gaze. Oliver knows this leads up to something for Julia but for now he ignores it biting his lips as spreads the other man's ass for the woman to see. They hadn't bothered with the distracted Red Tourette but preparation was important.   
Misty lubes the machine dick before he and Jackie Rae untie him. Blast doesn't struggle as they move him easily, lifting him over the machine. They drop him slowly but are quick to tie his hands to the bars before starting it up. The milker pounds into the ex-raider at both ends.  
"Mhmm mhmm mmm mhmm mmm!"   
"He seems happy!"  
The dildo in his ass seems like a perfect fit; his greedy hole sucking it in. The large fake cock rubbing across his prostate as it speared him; after a few minutes Blast cums hard filling his bottle. Oli switches out milk bottles, taking the newly full one and pouring it in a bowl with the radstag steak Lorretta had put aside for Spot. Loretta moves the bowl in front of the deathclaw pup. Spot bounces forward pulling at his chain to reach the bowl ,greedily eating from it, lapping up cum and tearing into the meat.  
"Alright I think we have the basics down of how this is gonna go down. Don’t worry, write me at Sanctuary if you have any issues but I say you're starting off great. Jackie Rae will let me know if you guys need any more equipment for animals or ‘cows’."  
Red Tourette watches as Blast is released; dazed and cum drunk from his machine only to be fucked by Julia as Oli fucks Misty and Jackie Rae fucks Loretta. They keep going changing partners and leaving one by one until it's only her, Julia and Oliver.   
***  
The Egerts pack interrogation orgy is joined once more by Gillwater once Vinny passes out.  
"Took a minute." Toes lazily strokes his hard cock next to an equally distracted Hands  
"Ugh uhhh uhh fuck uhhh uhh uhhh uhh!"  
"Watch the moves on this slut."  
" Uhh uhhh uhh uhhh uhh uhhh uhh fuck! "  
Clyde is sitting in a chair with a moaning Vergil bouncing on his hard dick. The younger man's legs are spread over his, facing the room so the others can watch Clyde enter his greedy hole.  
"Uhhh fuck fuck fuck uhhh uhh so good!"  
"Fuck youre gonna be a good boy aren't you?" Clyde doesn't expect an answer feeling his balls draw up in preparation to cum.  
" Uhh uhhh uhh so good I'm gonna cum fuck!" Vergil cums in thin ropes seizing up on Clyde's member as he passes out.   
"Fuuuck." Clyde groans.  
"Hey no no no" Gillwater pulls Vergil from Clyde's lap,"you don't get to pass out yet."  
Gillwater takes the boneless wolf on the floor, easily sliding his dick into Vergil's cum filled hole.  
"Uhhh uhhh uhh oh oh uhh fuck! "  
Vergil moans as he is filled once more the targeted hits to his prostate causing his ass to squeeze tighter around Gillwater's dick. Gillwater just fucks him harder desperate to fill the hungry hole beneath him.  
"Uhhh uhhh uhhh uhh uhhhhhhh!"  
Vergil's forced to his knees, dick slapping against his stomach as the older man drives in and out of him before darkness fills the corners of his vision. His eyes fall shut as the striking waves of pleasure consumes his body .  
"Mhmm mhmm mmm!" Vergil comes to gagging on something large heavy and choking in his mouth.  
"Ughhh!" When Vergil opens his eyes to Clyde looking down on him. The man kneeling down to fuck his throat. His member is soft warm salty across Vergil's tongue. He moans doing his best to take it deeper feeling it throb and fill his mouth.   
"Uhhh!" An explosion of white flashes in front of Vergil's eyes and he abruptly registers Gillwater is still fucking him. His hard member is pounding into Vergil's ass.  
Clyde cums surprising him and even as the wolf tries to swallow some dribbles out the side of his mouth. Gillwater cums hands bruising Vergil's hips as adds his own seed to the mess. Finally Vergil is allowed to pass out.  
They take him in the room with a passed out vinny before regrouping.  
"...We do need someone to look after the crops."  
"We're not keeping him because he's a good fuck, we already chose two."  
"We weren't really interested in Hasan. Vinny at least seems reliable."  
"Gunner."  
"So was I at one point. "  
"Fuck!"  
"ha ha ha" Clyde laughs,"Talk to Somerville pack."  
Of course, Kitty suggests Hasan be the caravan between Somerville and Egerts, a good deal as they are both allies of the Bank's pack. In the future he'll be joined by caravans from the castle and other nearby settlements. They get a free caravaner from Somerville, a nearby pack with resources they lack. Also they'll both be able to keep an eye on wolves being created or disappearing.   
Clyde agrees, wanting Hands to maintain control of trade. It looks as though Somerville will be more about resource production,remaining a farming settlement. The pack treaty is beneficial to everyone as Somerville clearly doesn't want to deal with a lot of strangers.  
Wolfman Hasan won't stay in Egerts for more than a few days at a time; and as an allied caravaner, not a new member.  
Wolfman Hasan agrees. Egerts will welcome Vinny and Vergil into their ranks.  
***  
Struges and Jun talk over fucking Marcy: Jun fucking into her red abused pussy before Struges fucks her ass.   
"Ahhh ah ah mah ahhh!" Jun muffles his wife's whining cries with his dick so they could talk.  
"Julia's right. Mhhmm, We need more guards. "  
" Fuck,Here and Red. The next settler is training under Harper."   
"Hnn,you dont think Harper is too…"  
"I only say that because we've been getting a lot of shopkeepers. You and I as well as the bots- we are the only ones with the know how for construction. If Harper can keep her head out of her ass she can handle it she's not incapable just. "   
"If you trust her."  
"We don't have to trust her if she fucks up she'll be dealt with like marcy. Julia's orders. "  
In the Happy Hour Club…  
Harper is riding Logan's cock at the bar while Giselle and Arianna eat each other out on the couch. At the other end bar Emily is pouring shots for Trinity and Spike. The two are ready to move upstairs where Rhett and Kane could be heard fucking in one if the rooms but Emily is hesitant. She's worried about Oliver and it's kept her distracted.  
So distracted that Giselle suggests she gets a massage. To take her mind off things. Emily's unsure because Harper and Arianna get weird about Red Rocket massages but surprisingly Spike's all for it. He even suggests the new calmex oil Jackson purchased from Trashcan Carla. Trinity and Spike head upstairs while the curvaceous woman walks down to Red Rocket.  
Jackson is manning the rooftop guard post but Doc Brady happily points Emily in the direction of Chelsea. Emily's a little taken aback, Chelsea 's dark make up and pigtails making her look more slutty than the woman remembered. She tries to shake it off acknowledging she hadn't spent any time with the woman.  
Chelsea seems kind if creepily quiet and takes her to the massage room.  
"Strip lay here."   
The woman strips her down and guides her to lay on her back covered with only a small towel. Chelsea starts with her scalp, her temples, her neck and shoulders, warming each section of bare skin. Getting her used to warm strong touch. Chelsea rubs from her shoulders, her arms, her palms, in between her fingers , digging into her upper back, circling her ankles, warming her feet. Every knot she didn't know she had is worked on until she's loose and boneless.  
It left her feeling good and sensitive.  
"Good?"   
"Yes."  
"Good now we start with oil then the inner massage. "  
Emily hears moving around but her eyes had drifted closed somewhere around her shoulders. She's rolled over and heated oil is dripped down her back then hands smooth the oil into her skin. The hands are larger, firmer. Thumbs dig in. Emily falls into a dreamlike state.  
"Ahhhhh!" She can't help but cry out as she's massaged down to her lower back. The hands are firm when they make to her ass, expertly molding and squeezing flesh as more oil is spread. Emily loved it. If she were more awake this would be embarrassing to be sure so she could see why the sisters would be weird but Emily had never felt so relaxed before. The ass massage doesn't rouse Emily but for some reason her ass feels like it's being spread open. Emily can't move, can only moan as the hands move down to her thighs to press in. Then the hands mover to her inner thighs and she thinks,' Oh this must be what she meant by inner massage. Inner thigh.'  
The hands come closer to touching her nether lips before her body is tilted. Soft cloth is put under her stomach and hands return to her ass. Emily sighs in contentment before blinking in surprise. A finger strokes her.  
"Chelsea?" The brunette tries to look back but can't muster the strength. A blunt thumb presses lightly on her ass hole.  
" ah!" She gasps, as press into her pussy. She didn't realize she was so wet!   
"Ahhh ah ah ah ah!"The fingers curl into her hot insides again and again making dirty wet noises. Emily buries her face in her arms moaning in pleasure. Her ass raises as she meets the thrusting fingers.  
Pussy tightening until she explodes in pleasure, squirting and leaving a wet spot on the bed.  
Emily pants in exhaustion, legs shaking with the force of her orgasm. The hands press her down holding her ther until her eyes droop and her vision turns black. She passes out dead to the world for now.  
Jackson slips out of his pants and oils his cock. Using a hand to spread the sleeping woman's pussy he guides his penis to her ass hole, her lax body allowing him to enter smoothly. Jackson groans as he fucks into her asshole, her hole tight and hot around his dick. He grips her hip for balance as he pounds into Emily, who is grunting with each thrust but is nearly unconscious. Jackson climbs up on the bed behind her to really drive into her. The hidden cameras record his balls slapping her pussy as he gets closer to release.  
Emily starts to moan louder as if closer to waking before Jackson pulls out to cum on the woman's shining ass.   
Some time later Emily wakes up alone on the bed. Her body is dry and covered with a thick blanket. In the room the incenses are lit and the air has a faint scent of wood and carrot flowers. Light and clean without pollution. Emily hears the click clack of movement. When she raises her head she catches sight of Chelsea putting away oils. She faintly remembers cumming on fingers and flushes but lays back down believing it must have been a dream.  
***  
Synths attack Egerts Marina. It was the second time since Kitty's arrival. The attack was over as quickly as it started. Everyone shoots down body after body of blinding white and the Marina ends up with a little over a dozen laser pistols to add to their weapons stock. Hands and Kitty repair a pair of the eyebots from scrap palace to use as part of his security system. Kitty finds him worried. He clarifies that the Marina had rarely been attacked by synths. Usually they're dealing with raiders or gunners.   
She's working with the alpha on the bots they'd managed to salvage ( Hands actually had pretty good ideas on security tech ) when Clyde pulls her to the side to advise her. Egerts is near a large church with a red door. He's found signs of synths there but they never attacked. It would be best if Kitty and he regrouped somewhere with more defenses as the omega is clearly being targeted. Clyde hams it up for their unseen audiences, knowing they were followed by Paul and Hasan. For the safety of the Somerville and Egerts packs he and Kitty can't stay in one area for too long. They agree to meet up in Diamond city after clyde does the missions for the brotherhood of steel.  
Kitty wants to get info on synths.   
They call Julia on the pip boy. Kitty blows passed any I love yous and starts. She tells her about the woman controlling wolves, that may have something to with any disappearances or new wolves.  
"We need to get that info to the Minutemen; packs like that will cause trouble for all of us."  
"I don't want people to look at shawn and think of that ." Kitty agrees.  
"Don't tell anyone but keep look out for tech." Clyde tells Julia ,"keep it at the vault."  
"I don't think tech like that is gonna help us keep faith in the commonwealth."  
"we could use it to find out more about the groups in the area honestly whatever gets us more info on the institute."  
"There are packs out here with some nasty tech. It needs to be checked out because ladies i don't know where these packs are when the military and scientists split. We know they were both controlling people's technology in our time. The institute may be whose to taken Shawn but we can't just assume they're the same group. Kitten you said you saw a symbol on the case? Look for it on the way back to Somerville, we can pass it on and see if anyone recognizes it."  
"Good; but considering what you've told me i need to get a lot more wolves. Preston is missing but I've already started a minutemen camp set with deathclaws and a few raiders but they need more recruits. There's also a synth here at Sunshine who is worshipping sex. Pastor Hank says he's from that church in diamond city."  
"Like Valentine?"  
"Seems like it. I plan to move him to the church in the area."  
"Oh your synth is a fanatic from kitty's sex cult?"  
"Cult?"  
"You started the cult."  
"It is not a cult ignore that juls Clyde also got word of Jamaica plains…"  
"And you got a distress signal from a vault."  
"...Kitty…"  
"I've also been getting a caravan distress signal. Send Minutemen, I'm sticking to the plan. I'll meet Clyde at Diamond City and get intel in the institute with Valentine and Scarlett. Then I'll head back to Sanctuary while stopping at our allied settlements. I'll keep in touch and report people and places of interests so we can see if I'm being followed. I'll try to stick to the heavily populated areas if I have to go off course. My settlement Somerville is planning on training radstags so I'll let you know if I end up using one for travel. "  
" Not a caravan babe, too much of the wrong attention. I'll go to the Castle and alert them before I meet up with the Brotherhood. I'm not convinced that they're not a part of this. Then I'll pick Cait and take care of the settlements down here. We need to regroup."  
" There's a lot to be done then. There's some nasty rumours about some of the settleable areas up here. I'll handle it so we can start looking into that wall we talked about but I'm not going further than Oberland. I'll meet you at Sanctuary."  
****  
At Sunshine...  
The settlement gets new recruits in the morning but no word from Preston, worrying Julia. Preston's group is moving way too slow. A caravan comes thru and Piper hears a rumor about the Minutemen being called to Covenant, a notorious private community. The caravan also carries the new recruits.  
The first new recruit that arrives before Julia leaves is a blonde young man of medium height named Cole. He's the proud son of an old Minuteman and his intro to the settlement goes horribly. While he behaved when Freda ( Myra had sent Jackie Rae to get her when people started to claim they were Minutemen) was present once she'd left to check on the Camp he'd shown his true face.  
Cole didn't try to remember their names instead, referring to everyone as 'civvie' as if imitating an old vet. He calls Rosell and Johnny spoiled city boys when hearing Bart tell them and Jackie Rae about radscropion tracks. He completely ignores Jackie Rae's orders when Bart has them circle the perimeter together.  
He tries to 'purchase' some of Lorretta's time and calls Misty a 'sleezy druggie' when they pass by with food for Spot and Blast. He, in one way or another, insults most of the residents throughout the day. Myra refuses to have him guard with her pack. Julia is disgusted, while they needed the numbers she was tempted to send the kid back to the minutemen. Pastor Hank has a suggestion; Cole had told Freda about leaving home against his parents's wishes. This leaves the young man without a pack or allies. Why doesn't Alpha Myra give him a job as a 'cow' for 'milk' they're selling to the weapons dealer. It's a resource that the camp would waste resources providing.  
Freda when returning to take Cole to the Camp agrees. The Camp needs more recruits and Minutemen to protect Sunshine. She's not enthusiastic about an attitude problem from a spoiled rich kid right off the back but doesn't want to send him back out into the commonwealth alone. She thanks Cole telling he's landed himself a paid position earning money for the camp. So long as he excels and listens here at Sunshine they'll consider continuing his training as a Minuteman and set him up with a pet deathclaw. Cole excitedly follows her into the barn and is met with Myra Jackie Rae and Pastor Hank. He's not expecting this. They set up a shocked Cole beside Blast as a ‘cow’ and attach him to an experimental milking machine. As with Blast he at first cums at very little so the Pastor moves him to one of the milking bikes after Myra has Bart and Su donate cum for his meal. He spends the rest of the day and part of that night fucked in the machine and drinking werewolf cum. He thinks Freda will return, that this is a temporary day job that the Minutemen will keep secret. It's not until after dinner when he and Loretta enter the barn to 'feed' the cows that he realizes what position he's in.   
Pastor Hank comes right to him and points out that Blast is a raider. A raider that just joined them is well treated and taken care of. He's been bit and Fucked by alphas Myra and Julia.He hasn't been there for long but he's already earned a multitude of privileges. Cole can do the same all he has to do is cum.  
Loretta helps a weak kneed Blast out of his bike, the ex- raider no longer needing to be tied up. She disconnects the dick sleeve, checks his ass for soreness, helps him to an outhouse to relieve himself and lays him down to sleep on a bed hidden in the corner. His ankle is chained to the wall and he's wearing a collar and cock ring. She pulls out a chart, marks down a few things and leaves after filling a milk crate with a few bottles of cum.   
Only once Loretta leaves does the pastor lift Cole off the machine. He doesn't run thinking the older man would simply do the same for him. The Pastor has him bend over the milk machine on shaky legs to check his hole which is expectedly puffy and red easily stretching around his fingers.  
"Ugh uhhh uhh oh oh!" Cole moans weakly, voice horse. They had lubed him up before, yes but the dildo he was seated on was just a little too small not even glancing his prostate. The Pastor delighted in Cole's weak reactions when he curled his fingers just so."Uhhh!"  
Hank couches down and leans forward, spreading the young man's ass to lick at his now loose hole. "ugh uhhh uhhh!" Cole's eyes close in shock. His nipples ached and his body once more filled with the heat he'd been engulfed in when they'd started the pump on the dick sleeve.  
The Pastor nips at his ass, sucking at flesh. He laughs at Cole's strangled gasp, thrusting his tongue in shaking ass before him. Lapping at Cole's hole the Pastor reaches through the young man's legs to tug at his sensitive dick. It's limp the Pastor's hand feeling just short of painful.   
Hank opens his robes to press his member into the wet twitching hole he'd been rimming.  
"Ohhhhhhh,mmmm!" Cole's snap back open when the older man fucks into him.  
"Ugh uhhhUgh uhhh uhh ohhh oh !" Hank doesn't bother starting slow, nudging Cole's legs a little further apart. He uses a hand to pinch Cole's nipples. The other at the younger man's waist , pulling the other back onto his member to meet his thrusts.  
"Uhh uhhh uhh uhhh uhh uhhh uhh!" Cole's moaning in earnest now. The waves of pleasure sending burn through his body he feels like he's going to erupt but he can't. His dick isn't even semi hard! But his ass feels so good! Cole yelps when his prostate is hit.  
"Yes that's a good cow." Hank takes hold off his hips, driving into him.  
"Ugh uhhh uhh fuck uhhh uhh oh oh oh!"Cole's eyes almost cross in pleasure. He feels like he's on the top of a mountain peak and he's about to jump off.  
"Keep being good and I may be able to convince everyone to let you loose in the mornings for Church."   
Cole cums dry , collapsing into the milk machine. The Pastor cuffs him to the bed and leaves.  
When Pastor Hank arrives early at the barn the next morning Loretta and Misty have already started, waking Blast and handing him a plate of radscorpion eggs. The ex-raider eats nude except the collar and cock ring. Loretta is feeding Cole by hand while Misty sets up the Milk machines. The Pastor handles Blast first letting him finish his food taking him to an outhouse before grabbing a bucket of the cool water Loretta had brought in to bathe him. Hank bathes him, wiping Blast down,stroking his cock, plunging one then two then his whole fist up Blast's ass. He pumps his fist into the smaller man a few times listening to his moans before Misty finishes. Once one machine is set up the Pastor straps Blast into it, the ex-raider's hard dick exploding as soon as the cock ring was off and the dick pump was turned on.  
When Loretta's done with Cole she calls the Pastor to help her. Hank helps her take him to the outhouse, wipe him down and give him a quick precautionary stretching. They strap him into the milk machine, sliding his limp cock into the dick pump and turning it on before they leave. Hank and Misty to church and Loretta to the cafeteria.  
A not quite new recruit Minuteman Jeffers arrives at noon. Jeffers is a new recruit assigned to the Camp excited to rehabilitate raiders. Freda collects him and takes him over to the cages where the man clearly to find captured thugs. Instead they hold broken mannequins and turrets. Above them, floodlights elluminate the area, highlighting the green scales of two very large deathclaws.  
"Sage! Wicker!" Freda calls. The ground thunders as the deathclaws lope toward them. They stop only when they're right on top of them. Freda snorts when Jeffers falls on his ass.  
"So far we've got two raiders joining us as well as two deathclaws. The deathclaws have luckily helped convince our two newbies that being with us is safter than being against us. Before we go further, remember when going up against the enemies of the commonwealth it won't just be them at your back but the deathclaws."  
"This the new recruit?" A man calls from behind them. One of the deathclaws immediately leaps over him toward the source.   
"Ah, Sage." R.J. ,riffle out, had been circling the perimeter with Fizzy, testing her knowledge. Fizzy, the tiny cat eyed woman they captured during the hunt may have given in joining them for real when faced with deathclaws but her kleptomania meant there'd been hardly an hour she wasn't watched. R.J. was exhausted with Fizzy stealing his ammo because she was fustrated at not having her own weapons back and was bringing her back to put her on farm duty when he saw Freda and the new recruit. As amusing as it was to work with her dressed in only the thin ripped undershirt and shorts Freda allowed her until Fizzy earned her armor back; it was trying when his knives kept going missing.  
"Oh good. Fizzy, Give Jeffers a tour then have him help you feed the deathclaws."  
"First day?" The deathclaw that answered to Sage licks the older man's hand as they speak.  
"We'll be training him here. The next recruit will be guarding Sunshine." The one named Wicker skulks over to Fizzy  
"The Cole kid?"  
"Volunteered to be a 'cow' on behalf of the Camp. We need to provide at least one guard on behalf of the Minutemen as promised." R.J. snorts as Freda sends Jeffers and Fizzy off.  
"What the fuucckk? Get it off me!"  
A tour later finds Fizzy laughing as Sage rips thru Jeffers pants to lick at his hard cock.  
"Tell-ell her! Tell her to stop! ha ha ha!" Fizzy snickers.  
"How stoo-o-op! Ugh! Shit!"  
Jeffers lands on his ass. Sage turns around and lifts her tail revealing a vagina.  
"Ugh hah ha!" Sage sits on his cock, engulfing him in wet muscle.  
"Ha ha ha!" Fizzy holds her sides laughing.  
Sage starts to ride his cock, whining and yipping in pleasure.  
"Aww fuck! Uhh uhhh uhh uhhh uhh!" Jeffers can't help but thrust up to meet Sage's bouncing hips, grunting in time. The deathclaw's tight heat grips his cock and soon Jeffers is cumming, filling Sage's pussy with his seed.  
That same evening a young woman in yellow rags named Foxtrot also arrives as a new recruit for the Minutemen. She comes in with Trashcan Carla, having left her farm to join. Unlike Cole she's quiet and respectful. She's able to work with Kite without trouble and SunShine welcomes the new Minuteman guard.  
***  
Preston's group stop by Oberland to help defend against an onslaught of Mirelurks; then they leave to clear a nearby nest of radscorpions. Terrance flirts with just arriving new settler farmer Franny Grandston, a husky dark skinned before the group is lucky enough to catch a show consisting of Ella and Kelly competing to see who could cum the most under the onslaught of a fucking machine gift by Alpha Julia.  
The squad orders a round of crispy squirrel bits and beer. Elena even buys a dildo from Curtis. Franny the new settler is shocked, watching Diane climb onto the table as they talk about the crops. Diane pulls out a rubber dick she claims came from Sanctuary and starts to fuck herself with it as Jin comes around with food.  
The group catches sight of another distress signal and heads off before they can be tempted to join. They'd been unlucky enough once leaving Starlit to run into enemy after enemy attacking travels. They hadn't gotten any rest, the commonwealth attacking civilians left and right. It was truly as if they'd been cursed for leaving on bad terms. They camp at the abandoned station after killing the ghouls there.  
Elena and Preston take the first shift only to wake the others to rescue caravaners who are being chased by a pack of glowing feral ghouls. The Minutemen end up chasing the group picking the ghouls off while trying to catch up. The chase last until the survivors end up in front of Starlit. A shout from at top the tallest building and the feral ghouls are stuck between the Minutemen and a sniper.  
They've managed to help rescue Dean and Junebug, a young caravaner and his younger sister who've just lost their brahmin and wagon to the chase. Anna greets them, visage cooling once she lays eyes on Duke. They're all let in but if course Duke isn't permitted to see David injured or not. There's no major injuries: Junebug has a twisted ankle and a broken arm, but Dean spends the caps for a stimpak easily healing her.  
The two thank everyone profusely for saving them but seem weirded out by the settlements behavior toward Minutemen.  
Preston and the others eat Maddie's fried molerat while Duke sticks close to the caravaners, not wanting to sit under Maddie's glaring eyes.  
Dean and Junebug dont have the caps to rent a room or buy ammo and the sword, broken laser musket and baton Duke had to offer weren't not cutting it. Dean insists they have something so Duke takes Junebug to Tomas for weapon repair.  
He has to keep reminding them he's there. Tomas surprising him by flirting shamelessly with Junebug. She even manages to trade Tomas 2 Grognak comics for additional mods that were too expensive for Duke's generosity. Dean agrees to caravan for Starlit once they get a new Bramhim, an admission that has his younger sister in tears. Tomas tries change to the subject and they eventually end up talking about werewolves.  
They're talking about how Maddie treats Doctor David when the alpha herself comes by. She'd made food for the three of them free of charge and had come to tell them. When Maddie hears the topic of their conversation she tells them to Get out.  
"Im still allied with Minutemen but i want you the fuck off my settlement. I'm the alpha here."  
Duke doesn't tell Preston why they have to leave, just tells him it's his fault. This time they stop at Drumlin dinner. Dean and Junebug follow them Maddie's freak out freaking them out. Drumlin welcomes them. Preston introduces them as Minutemen and asks if they can camp out in the abandoned cars.  
It's then that Preston meets Cait. Cait, a fierce tiny redhead stops him and asks for proof they're Minutemen. She lets up when Preston, remembering Julia mentioning her name, assures them that he's one of the Minutemen led by Julia the leader of the Banks pack. She was the alpha of Sanctuary. Both Cait and Pat recognize that tidbit and Pat gives the go ahead to camp. Trudy fixes Dean, Junebug, and Duke a plate before setting the civilians up to sleep inside. The next day starts with a raider attack in the early, early morning. Cait, Scott, and Preston handle it before the new recruits can even find their guns and everyone returns to bed while they circle the area.  
Later Terrance wakes in the backseat of a rusted car to Duke and Dean giving each other handjobs on the roof of the car. They're moaning into eachothers mouths, making out as they jerk each other. Horrified Terrance quietly inched out of the car, sneaking away as quickly as possible.  
He goes inside the diner, expecting to find Elena eating breakfast with Preston.   
Instead he walks in to find Scott fucking Trudy behind the bar, the older woman whining into her arms as pans sizzled on the stove. Terrance backs out before deciding to take a smoke. He sees the ladder when smoking in the back and climbs up to the roof thinking the view would be calming. The last thing he expects is to see Elena and Emma comparing dildo sizes while Junebug reads a comic on a couch.   
For fucks sake is everyone but me fucking ? Terrance complains in his head.   
Finally ( not wanting to go back into the diner alone) Terrance looks for Preston; He only succeeds to run into Pat who was making a sale to a traveler from the glowing sea. Terrance is pissed; tired from all the running around and fustrated to find he'd been left alone so everyone could fuck. He intimidates the traveler into leaving smoking half his pack of cigarettes.  
Pat takes Terrance in hand. Patrick draws the conclusion that Terrance is obviously jealous of his squad and needs to be fucked else, he might turn to other things. That, like Pat-himself, he didn't know what he needed until a wolf took him in hand.  
Pat guides the recruit over to an old picnic table, pushing Terrance's head down and yanking down his pants despite his weak protest. Pat pulls down his own pants, spitting in his hand to lube his already rock hard cock and presses in.  
"Shiiiit! Fuck man!"  
"Fucking tight!" Pat pulls back groaning, before pushing back in. "Relax, you wanted to feel good right?"  
"Uhh uhhh uhh !" Terrance feels like he's being split open. Pat gives a couple of long hard thrusts, biting his lip as he watches his cock enter the young man under him.   
"Uhhhh!" Terrance is starting to feel good. When Pat feels Terrance relax he slaps his ass illiciting him to yelp and tighten around. Terrance looks over his shoulder panting.  
"Fucking- hey!" Patrick grabs his hips and starts fucking into Terrance faster.  
"Uhhh uhhh uhh fuuuuu uhhh!" Terrance yelps when his prostate is hit arching back.  
" Ugh Yeah, there!Oh oh Again! There again!" Pat aims for his prostate but doesn't speed up, the steady pace driving the Minuteman recruit insane.  
"Uhhh fuc fuck fuck uhhh uhh ugh!" Terrance feels like he's a second away from cumming.  
"Damn you have such juicy ass !" Finally feeling his own peak approach Pat starts going harder.  
"Uhhh uhhh uhh uhhh uhh!" Terrance erupts. Pat pulls out to cum on the other man's back causing a shiver to run up his spine at the splash of wetness creeping thru cloth.   
At this time Preston and Cait fuck while circling the area. Preston has heard of Cait only thru Julia's stilted comments as she spoke to Clyde over the pip boys. He compliments her, surprising her. The tales of Cait and Clyde clearing raider camps had spread and Preston would have been happy to have her join the Minutemen.  
She refuses, shocked that she had such a 'good' reputation when Drumlin is once more attacked by raiders.  
The raiders are easily and the two laugh while looting the bodies. Preston politely moves the bodies far enough away Drumlin shouldn't have any trouble with scavengers. When he walks back up to the Diner Cait has spread a blanket on an outside table and is sitting on it nude.  
"What the fuck took you so long ya bastard! Are we gun fuck or what!"   
Soon Preston is bouncing her on his cock as she growls at him, her arms around his neck as she demands he go faster. Cait leaves scratches on his back as she rides him; crying out in pleasure when Preston bites at her nipples. When she cums screaming clamping down on his dick Preston stills her hips to pump into her, pulling out just in time.  
By the time Trudy sticks her head out to demand the two eat the lunch she's cooked they were dressed again and had already stopped another raider attack.   
Preston follows Cait inside, mentally questioning how everyone got pass without he and Cait seeing.  
In a booth, Junebug is obnoxiously snuggled between Dean and Scott while expounding on the secret locations of old skill manuals hidden around the commonwealth. Emma Jean is knees-in-the-chair, turned teasing Duke as Trudy had him fix something in the kitchen. Elena is laughing at a story Patrick is telling her.   
Only Terrance is at a booth of his own, head in his arms. Preston sits across from him, smiling when Cait brings over three beers and sits next to him. She slaps a aluminium tin box on the table (labeled 'Cait's Caps Stash' '7' with tape) and starts to add the caps she'd looted so far.  
"Preston, Sir!"  
"Yes, recruit."Terrance has raised his head from his arms , red eared, glare bouncing from Elena to Duke.  
" We're leaving the civilians somewhere, right?"


	28. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new packs start getting things together as the Banks start to move to continue their journey.

"Oh yes yes yes your dick your dick feels so good!"  
"Oh yeah babe fuck ride me just like that!"  
Kitty and Clyde fuck in the woods across from egerts. She's riding his dick; her pussy lips spread around his member as Kitty rolls her hips. Clyde growls into Kitty's neck, fingers squeezing the flesh of her ass. They're desperate to feel the pack bond, the reconnection electric, taking their pleasure higher. With glowing eyes, Clyde sucks on the omega's tits, Kitty's hands in his hair.  
"Clyde Ah fuck clyde!" Clyde moves a hand to her front.  
"One more just one more Kit Kat." Clyde groans onto her neck, his other hand still on her ass. He pulls her forward, rolling her hips, brown ass bouncing on his cock.   
"Oh I'm cumming I'm cumming Clyde!"   
Kitty is shuddering, cumming, jerking over Clyde as he rapidly slams into her tightening cunt.   
Paul, who is still watching from behind a tree, eyes narrow at Clyde's cum dripping down kitty's thighs. Once the other man leaves Paul corners Kitty. Kitty is embarrassed but also wants to reaffirm their connection. She draws him over to a fallen log and pulls him down to sit.  
"Come sit down I know how you feel but I'm not fully recovered. My pussy is sore, we might as well talk for a minute."  
***  
"I'm turning it on now Doctor?"  
Doc Smythe smiles at Martina over her chem station; watching as the other slides her dick into her milker.   
Bzzzztttt!  
"Mmmm! Ahhh ", the hum that starts when she turns on the pump fills the shack but the echo of Martina's moans is louder. It's only been two days since Martina had begged for autonomy. Martina is addicted to cumming but desperate for freedom, the walls of the shack having closed in on her after days of being forced to cum over and over. With Bea and Doc Symthe helping Cindy Martina had been completely ignored outside of the Doctor feeding her. Her attitude has changed along with the order of things. The pack has enjoyed multiple visits and payments from Cricket, Bea's business is doing well now that her shop is actually built, and the nursery is finished. They've even built another shack for housing. Bea is glowing with pride. Everyone is involved except Martina and it's filled her with a new resolve.   
***  
Hasan decides to talk Emanuel about working with him as a guard for his caravan. Hubflower has convinced her girlfriend to sell a brahmin to Hasan after the woman admits their caravan was expecting the trip to be safer. They'd already lost another caravan they were working with, now two brahmin was too much which was perfect for the Somerville wolf.  
Emmanuel has been cornered by Velma on the other side of the clothing store. Velma has caught him trying to run; she stopped him, reminding the wolf of the danger of traveling alone. He should at least bond with the pack of the alpha even if not wanting to stay at the settlement. Emmanuel tells the dickgirl he's not into men.  
" It doesn't have to be Paul." Velma pats him on the shoulder; the Egerts pack had been loud and overzealous from what she could tell.  
" Oh and are you offering the pussy of that little omega that's all over another pack's beta?"  
"I'm not offering someone else, I'm not going to ask someone else to do what I can do." Velma shyly places his hand on her ass hoping she doesn't have to clarify. Kitty had stressed the importance of bonding with a mutual goal in mind.   
With little encouragement Emmanuel presses Velma against the wall, pulls her pants down and lowers his pants just enough to pull out his dick and fuck into a moaning Velma's ass. Velma's hole is tight and hot around his cock, Emmanuel grunting as he pumps into her. After his interrogation there'd been uncomfortable tension that he'd been willing to ignore. Now Emmanuel can feel his balls draw tight ready to release groaning as Velma quickly cums against the wall.  
He's still fucking into her fluttering hole when Hasen finds them. Hasan apologizes for interrupting and offers to come back to talk about his proposition. Emmanuel cums but doesn't stop thrusting.  
"No!" Velma yelps out," this is for bonding as a pack, fuck me please!"  
Hasan nods thanking her. He releases his dick, taking Emmanuel's place.  
***************  
A day into being released into Diamond City and an officer had picked him up for loitering outside the church he'd been too embarrassed. He'd been taken to the cells and fucked against the bars, the next morning he was released. He tried to find a job at the local bars with no luck. That night he was picked again the diamond city security didn't stop fucking him until he was at the end of his rope. Then that man came in demanding a blowjob. Teo's ass was sore and leaking. He didn't have much of a choice. He'd taken his chance to try desperately to ask around the dugout although the brothers had already advised they weren't hiring; finally a red headed waitress takes pity on him. She'd seen him get picked up by security again and again and said she'd talk to a friend about a job for him. Pity maybe but he couldn't afford to get caught stealing. He'd gone back to the market to talk to the other shop owners again,only to be picked up by security again. A pair of officers had bent him over the counter in Doc Crocker's work space. Now here he is, standing in an allyway near Hardware town with the same officer waiting for a 'job opportunity '.   
Teo's would be frustrated he'd been dragged from the city if he hadn't already been done with D.C. security. At some point he was going to kill everyone.  
"Oh handsome! I can see why the guards would eat you right up. "  
A clean cut short muscular smiling man with a youthful face that could have come from the upper stacks if not for dark green hair ,eyes , and pierced ears. He's not eyeing Teo like a piece of meat but glancing around as if concerned about his safety. Teo is instantly put at ease.  
'Let's get inside." The guard says. Mendes isn't with them and the guard hadn't answered when Teo asks.  
They enter the building before continuing.  
"Why am i here?"  
"Sure!" The man's all blinding smiles with dimples . The men lean against the counter. Greenie looks around with a slight grimace and Teo thinks: Yeah, rich kid trying to be gangster.  
"So a little birdie told me you were looking for a job but every time. I've tried to find you but you were always busy. I'm lucky we have a mutual friend."  
"Mutual friend" Teo says blandly as he glances at the guard. The bastard still hadn't given Teo his name.  
Greenie smiles, "the redhead at the dugout. Pretty girl, right?"  
Teo hadn't even thought about it; counting out caps for a room he might not get to use he remembered complaining about all the use his ass had been getting when she said she'd find him a job.  
"What's the job? Teo can't figure out what greenie would hire him for; probably to rob another rich bastard or run chems.  
'Nothing outrageous! more like a proposition to start working together. you already provide a service i manage in the city but things seem to be a little out of control. you're not getting paid right? I can change that."  
For a moment Teo is at a loss.  
"You're a pimp."  
"Officers pick you up however and whenever they want for something you both need as a wolf, right?" Greenie smiles at his surprise ,"so are a lot of your clients and there's a great deal of restrictions on things such as release and suppressants "teo straightens up, "but i don't that issue, time is money and my time is worth a lot. Yours could be too, no reason not to get paid for performing a necessary service right?"  
"I'm not some streetworker." Teo imagines passing by tired broken druggies in dark allyways.   
"No they don't have choices now do they? I have pull and a nice place of my own, a nice high end club with an extra room that's going to make lots of caps. It's unused, I could definitely lend it out ;don't even have to take any of my clients but I'd have to ask you to at least take a few of your own pay for the room until you find another job."  
"… "Teo looks at the silent officer but the man doesn't speak.  
"If you're running a club then aren't there other jobs: bartending, security, cooking?"  
"All slots are full, for right now; still got the room though."  
"How does this give me a choice?"  
"Heh patrons make an offer to you or me-"   
The man raises his hands in mock defense at Teo's expression. "-because they know me- I tell you the offer, you decide if you want to take it. They pay up front, you take them to your room ,an ally , or their place. Your choice."  
"And what do you get out of this."  
"As I said, I just need you to pay for the room. 200 caps a week isn't too bad right?"  
"And what if someone doesn't want to pay or worse", and Teo stops angry for bringing it up he didn't need protection.   
"As i said we already have security"  
Teo bites his lip."I need to see the place."  
" Sure." The three walk back to Diamond City together. On the way in they pass by the infamous mayor of the city. Greenie fucking waves.Teo asks as they go thru the back alleyways to the wall.   
"You know the mayor?" The guard grunts.  
"Quiet!", greenie chuckles," he likes boys and gals who have discretion. "   
"Figures the mayor of the city is just as corrupt as it says in the paper."  
"Chill he doesn't ask questions about my friends." He stops in front of a bare space of the wall and reaches down to open what looks like a cellar hidden door. They go down a short flight of stairs to a short hall that ended in a blue door with a red neon giddyup buttercup head in the center of a heart. It opened to the inside of the 'club'. At first Teo thinks it has a similar layout to the dugout except there was a large room to the right with a locked door with a sign that said 'private.' It was fancy the likes Teo had only imagined. He hadn't felt this much like a raider since that meeting. His first thought was the caps he'd get for pawning it all would get :Only just a bit stained red carpet; two worn red sofas; a long wooden bench; 3 low wooden tables; a lit jukebox; two small electric blue giddyup buttercup lamps on the ends of the bar which was built into a tall ceiling to floor shelf giving away the location as an empty storage space; two cushioned bar stools and three electric old timey posters on oddly clean walls. They had to pass a tall man in a hooded trench coat standing imposingly in the doorway.  
There's a man fixing a guitar, sitting on a red cushioned chair with his bags; in a cornered-off section of bare carpet with sticks and red rope. On each wall there's also ceiling to floor shelves filled with a surprisingly large amount of supplies. Rations water nuka colas boxes of sugar snaps and Salisbury steak. He'd never go hungry.There was a woman at the bar, tending to the single patron dressed in a three piece suit.   
Teo is guided past that to the door on the right where greenie pulls out a key to unlock. In the room is a big circular bed with red sheets, a surprisingly intact bathroom in the back; a radiator, a small table light and a radio sitting on a wooden dresser, an end table and a desk chair. It was spacious and clean.  
Teo swallowed, " and how long do i have to be here. I have things to do. I can't be gone a week and find my stuff jacked."  
"What about a key? I'm Michael by the way."Greenie reaches out for a handshake, that same sunny smile covering his face. Teo dazed, shakes his hand. "So we have a deal then?"  
"Yeah sure man." Teo ears burn. It just hit him that he just agreed to whore out his ass for a room. It didn't even bother him that it was usually men anymore. What was wrong with him?  
"Perfect; I have a job for you."  
"What, already?"   
The guard, who never gave him his name, shoulders past them and into the room, stripping out of his armor on the way to the bed.  
"Are you complaining? Your hole is twitching right around now and I'm paying 100 caps."  
"No worries, man! Since this is your first paying client I'm sitting in." Teo turns to find a bare chested Michael shutting the door with ears just as red as his own. "This is my first time, go easy on me alright."   
The officer turns around beside the bed nude, "Now strip." He was a big bear of a man; dick the same demanding girth as before but now all his big muscles were bare.   
"I!" His attention snaps back to the officer's face.  
"It's your choice." Michael speaks into his ear," but he is paying 100 of the 200 I need by the end of the week."  
"Relax, I just want a taste of the tight ass the others are raving about all shift." The man strokes his massive member. Teo's mouth waters against his will and he doesn't stop Michael from stripping him from behind. As soon as he's nude Teo stalks forward to reach for that dick. The guard stops him, kisses him forcefully. Tongue against tongue; mapping his mouth possessively, controlling the kiss before pulling back so that Teo is panting staring up at him.  
"Suck my dick. Get it wet."  
Teo is pushed down to the ground to lick the man's cock. Teo's dick gives a hard twitch as the bigger man slaps it across his face. He moans as he sucks in the head , his hands moving to stroke the shaft. The guard's hand digs into Teo's hair as his dick fills his mouth; dragging across his tongue, hitting the back of his throat. The officer groans and starts really fucking Teo's mouth.  
"You must be good."  
Teo chokes, gagging around the thick rod.  
"I can't take that girth so easily you're awesome!" Michael finishes from over his shoulder, nimble fingers tweaking the werewolf's nipples gently before reaching under him to grab his dick. He smoothly starts to jerk it causing to moan around the guard.  
Slurping! "Gahh uhhh mmm mmm mm!"   
Teo is quickly lost in pleasure between Michael's sure hands and the cock pounding his throat .  
"Hnn nngh hah nnngh!" The guard grunts as he fucks Teo's throat, already feeling ready to cum. The man stops and pulls out," get up on the bed. "   
Michael moves back to let Teo up. The guard yanks him up and gives him a hard kiss before pushing Teo onto the bed so his ass is hanging off.  
"Hey!" Michael crawls into his lap." wha?"  
"How do you want me? You want me to ride that nice big dick of yours?" Michael kisses Teo seductively, grinding his hard dick against the other man's stomach. Teo flushes; Michael was compact: tight and muscle, juicy ass with the same steel hard abs and cute face as...Teo's dick throbbed even as he pushed the thought out of his head.  
"Ahhhh!" Teo moans weakly, grabbing the man's hips and forcing Michael down to meet him as he thrusts up. The friction causes both men to moan; his hands immediately gripping the smaller man's ass to hold him in place as they rutted against each other.  
"Ahhh yes!" Michael's head drops to nibble at Teo's neck.   
"Uhhg ugh uhhh uhh!" Teo groans as the guard sits beside him.  
" fuck him." He demands.  
"Ah yes!" Michael eases back to take Teo's mouth again, reaching back to spread his ass.  
"Wait... lube?" Teo gasps out. Michael ignores him and grabs his dick, guiding it into his hole. "fuuuuccck!"  
"Oh yeah fuck you have a big fucking cock!"  
It clearly turns the security officer on to hear Michael talk dirty as he starts to jerk his cock more roughly.  
Teo is too distracted to notice. Michael doesn't give Teo or himself anytime to adjust to filling that hot tight hole; Gripping Teo's cock as he rides him, swearing in pleasure. Teo's bucking up his hips to meet him, pounding into the man on top of him. their rhythm getting faster as the pleasure builds.  
"Uh uh ugh uhhh fuck!"  
"Fuck yea fuck me fuck me!" Michael is gripping his shoulder and bouncing on his cock Teo is almost there, he's on this side of cumming but can't.  
"Uhh uhhh uhh fuck fuck fuck!" Teo is gripping Michael's ass cheeks hard, muscle straining, thighs tensing as he chases his peck.   
"Need help?" The security officer moves forward to kneel between Teo's legs while he speaks.  
"Uhh uhhh uhh !" Teo groans, stills his hips feeling slick fingers breach him. Michael doesn't stop moving as fingers brush Teo's prostate. Sparks go off behind his eyes, Teo thrusting up into Michael in quick hard snaps.  
"Ahh yes yes baby fuck me like that!"  
"Ugh uhhh uhh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!"  
Fingers continue to massage Teo's insides pressing against his prostate a few more times before leaving. Teo's hips are still jerking in pleasure when suddenly something blunt and hard is pressing into his hole. Teo groans as it splits him open, the pressure intense and painful then the dick is battering his insides while Michael's tight hole squeezes around his member. The press of the cock ramming him sends him over the limit and Teo hips roll wildly cumming into Michael. Michael clamps down, body freezing to cum over Teo's stomach then drops on top of him, body weight pinning Teo. Teo's eyes roll to the back of his head as the guard keeps pounding him, the aftershocks of his orgasm still causing him to squeeze around the man's dick.  
"Ahhhh uhhh uhh fuck fuck uhh!" The guard cums filling Teo's ass.  
****  
Now that Sunshine and the Camp are getting new recruits Julia is more than comfortable getting moving. First on her agenda would Sanctuary Gardens. Julia ,Oliver, Piper and King take Red Tourette to Sanctuary. Piper can’t hide her excitement at getting a look at the settlement. They make good enough time that they’re there quickly. It's mid morning when they arrive at Red Rocket Outpost. Julia waves off the cavity searches, introducing Piper as a reporter and has Rhett take Piper and Red Tourette over the bridge to Sturges. Julia would have liked to keep Piper with her but of course the reporter thinks Jackson and Chelsea are creepy enough to insist.  
Once Piper is over the bridge Julia has a word with Jackson. She advises Red Tourette would be in Sanctuary indefinitely and under Sturges. That didn’t mean he was to ignore her, no it meant that Red Rocket was the extent of her leash. If she misbehaves it's up to Sturges, but to kill her if she attempts to leave Sanctuary. Red Tourette was a raider boss, if she manages to reach an ally outside of the Garden they could end up with a surprise attack. Jackson understands and gives a report on Red Rocket.  
A good number of caravans have started to come through but for the most they’ve only let a few traders past the Outpost. Most don’t want to deal with the cavity checks or won’t agree to not shooting at the deathclaws. As such the outpost gets a fair amount of the business: Caravans camp along the opposite road, trading and selling with Rhett (with the list of supplies provided by Struges and Jun), Spike ( who also handles Trinity’s and Emily’s outside trades), Doctor Brady (who also gets supplies for Mason) and Kane. Between Kane’s cooking and opening the massage rooms Red Rocket was becoming a semi popular rest stop.  
He’d even trained Chelsea to help with massages when not guarding. It made a lot of women more comfortable to have a female massage therapist. Matias, he had guarding but they did need at least two more guards since most of the current guards were also shop keeps.On the rare busy day they’d have three caravans, each with anywhere between 2 to 3 guards, each group with at least one trader of course but sometimes also roaming family, children and pets, and only he Chelsea, Matias and Logan to guard while rhett keeps Snowy away from the Outpost. Snowy and Dewey are ogled from the river mostly but they have had to walk them through concord to scare off trouble makers. Logan, of course, is doing great. Here asks if Julia had gotten any word from Kitty yet.  
Julia’s not all that amused with his interest but answers him. ”Kitty has started a settlement far away from us but she’ll be coming back soon. As she’ll be stopping by Diamond City before returning I imagine she'll want a massage when she returns. You said you’ve got Chelsea handling that now?”  
“I imagine you want a massage, alpha, why don't i show you to the massage room and Chelsea will prove just how happy she is in her new position?”  
Julia’s led to the massage room where she strips and lays on her back under a towel that doesn’t cover her dick as Jackson rushes to pull Chelsea from her post.  
Chelsea enters the room a regular scented candle and a bottle of mutfruit lotion in hand. Julia has her eyes closed as if asleep so Chelsea ogles the dick freely. It was large and wicked looking in her mind, eyes glazing over and drooling before she gets a hold of herself. The Alpha had a big dick but she was still afraid of her. Chelsea sighs loudly to announce her presence but doesn’t bother speaking instead starting the massage right away.  
Her nimble fingers rub from Julia’s neck to her chest, down her arms and the palms of her hands. She stops when Julia turns over without prompting then starts on her shoulders, upper back, massaging down the spine to her lower back and digging into the tense muscles there. After working out maybe two big knots Chelsea gives in and grabs the alpha’s ass briefly before going back to working on her lower back. She’s rubbing circles into the alpha’s flesh when Julia speaks.  
“Focus there.”  
“Here?”  
“Lower.”  
“Here?”  
“A little lower.”  
Soon Chelsea is thoroughly molesting the red head’s ass in semblance of a massage before moving down to her legs. Once Chelsea has massaged her feet she wipes her hands and turns Julia back over.   
Now she massages Julia’s breasts, down her sides to her thighs and finally her dick. Chelsea starts jerking Julia roughly, a hand on her chest playing with her nipples.  
“Enough” Julia’s voice is unfairly even,” come here and sit on my dick.” The alpha demands.  
Chelsea undresses, climbs up on the table, turning away from Julia and reaching between them to guide Julia’s dick into her ass. Julia just smirks knowing it's a likely order from Jackson.  
“Ride my cock until I cum.”  
“Yes alpha Julia.” Julia widens her knees so Chelsea can balance the woman leaning back on one arm and using the other to rub her pussy.  
"Fuck yes!"  
"Uh yeah!"  
"Fuck fuck fuck!"  
"Good girl, move that tight little ass."  
"Oh fuck! your cock; this huge fucking cock!"  
"Oh you like it when I split you open?"  
"Yes Alpha!"  
"fucck!"  
Chelsea rides Julia's cock while rubbing her clit. She cums twice before the alpha knots her. Julia cums so much Chelsea's stomach inflates.  
Later Julia shows Piper around Sanctuary Garden. It's brief, a quick peek into the clothing store and hair salon. A picture of Dewey's nest; Piper meets Dewey with awed horror. There's an embarrassing incident where they meet Struges and Jun at the communal shower house.   
Piper was excited by the thought of running hot water when they enter to hear the sound of the shower already on. Piper makes to leave but Julia insists on taking a peek. Struges and Jun have Marcy between fucking into her pussy and ass; her arms around Jun's neck as she moans into his neck. "Fuck me! Fuck me yeah!" Marcy begs scratching down Jun's flexing back. Her face is red eyes squinting as she cries desperate. "Fuck, I'm gunna fill you up. I'mma get you pregnant. Fuck, fuck, we're gonna make a baby!" Jun's no better, movements freezes as he fills her with cum that squirts out around his member before he growls and starts bouncing her hard on his still hard cock.  
It's Struges who see them first grunting as he drives into Marcy's ass. He calls them over as he cums; apologizing for hogging the room. Marcy needed to be filled and Jun was looking like he needed a bit of help. He seperates himself from the still fucking couple , grabbing a couple of clean wash rags and bringing them over. He, unembarrassed, hands one to Julia and Piper, using the last to clean his crotch while advising Julia that Jun was showing signs he was gonna go into rut soon. Piper attempts to question Jun but the man is completely focused on fucking a baby into Marcy.   
Julia agrees. They weren't smelling much due to the shower and soap but Struges was going to be on his own for a few days. Julia pushes Piper to take her shower while she gets the distracted couple back to their home. It's not until Jun and Marcy pass them when leaving that she smells it. A warm savory smell that somehow sent heat to her core. She closes her eyes to try to focus on it; it smells new and extremely familiar at the same time but she can't place it. When the reporter looks up she's alone with Struges.  
Piper bites her lips but pushes past the man to step into the shower. She strips, taking off her coat to reveal curves to Struges' eyes. The hot water shocked her then completely distracted her. Struges watches her bathe while stroking his cock. The smell still there just dampened. Piper finds herself touching her pussy. She didn't even realize it until she has her hands on Struges' chest while Struges replaced fingers with his own.   
Struges lifts her up letting Piper, wrapping her arms and legs around him. One hand on her hip he uses the other to guide his dick into her pussy.  
"Oh!" Piper moans ,"mhmm!" She's flexing and bouncing on his dick .  
"Yeah sweetheart!" Struges readjust planting feet with both hands at her waist.  
"Oh oh oh Ohhh yeah fuck ohhh oh ohhh!"   
Piper is grinding on Struges member as he pounds into her grunting in her ear.  
Julia was gonna tie Marcy to the bench but the woman's pussy was red, swollen, and oozing seed. The woman needed rest so Julia put her to bed to fuck Jun herself. First she bends the man's bare ass over an unfinished crib in the corner of the room, spanking him while he spanked his dick. Then once his ass was a nice flushed pink she thrusts her member into his hole easily, his ass wet with slick.  
"yes alpha yes !" Jun sobbed.  
"Fuck what a nice asspussy!" Julia fucks his hole in fast jerking movements.  
"please!" She pounds into that tight wet heat .  
"please please please!" Jun bounces back on her cock.  
"Yes good boy jun fuck yourself on my cock ." Julia grabs his hips, starts driving into him.  
:Alpha alpha alpha!" jun jerks his dick ready to cum.  
"Mmhmm good! I'm about ready, let go sweetheart!" She's watching her budding knot pop in and out of his hole. Jun cums on crib, scent exploding, Julia's knot popping .  
Piper goes into the Metal Cap thinking they may have scrap she could use for her camera, like an extra lens. She walks right into Julia, looking for her.  
They run into Oliver when talking to Emily and Trinity about weapons and gear repair. He enters and Emily blows past them to greet him with a Mother welcome; leaving them to Trinity and Sir. She checks Oliver over for injuries and asks if he made any new friends, as she pulls his clothing this way and that.  
"Wasn't there to make friends!" Oliver's clearly embarrassed not thinking the other woman would fuss over him so much in public but Emily's unstoppable.  
"Baby I was so worried! Wha-why are you leaning like that?!"  
"It's nothing, just a little tired on my feet."  
"Well sit down sit down sit down!" She pushes him into sitting on the counter.   
"I'm not a kid! ", but Emily is looking over her shoulder as she unbuckles his belt to make sure the others aren't looking.  
"Wha…"  
"Shhhhhhhhhh!"  
Julia has an arm around Piper , asking questions about her camera and helping Trinity sell Piper on the use of grenades. Emily unbuckles his pants to release a hardening cock which she sucks into her mouth with the quickness of the long practice. Oliver, eyes on the back of Piper's head, covers his mouth. A couple of hard sucks and she pulls back to tongue his slit jerking his sgaft as she unbuttons her top.  
"Awe fuck!" tired of playing, Emily starts to greedily bob her head, slurping around him. Deep throating him while playing with the young man's balls. Finally Oliver grips her hair, hips jerking cums on her face and neck.  
Rhett takes a pallet of new bolts of cloth and plastic salvaged by Boric, a caravaner who buys massage from Chelsea who is refusing to work fully on him unless he bathes. Jackson is called but unlike most who bath in the river Boric has heard of Sanctuary's baths and showers and sees this as his way in. Jackson just sees this as a good excuse to request materials to build a decontamination ring as well as an extra shower. Snowy follows Rhett and Rhett knows the beast is tired of being ignored. Now that he's fucking around with both Kane and Jun he hasn't had time to play like before. Snowy follows him hopefully, sniffing and licking at his neck.  
He gives the list to Struges which the man distractedly okays and quickly passes by Metal Cap knowing Julia is still there. After dropping off some of the bolts to Giselle's shop and ordering new sheets ( most of the others are fine trading for worn blankets from traders but he and jackson don't see the point in not getting something new from a shop professing having sewing machines and a loom fixed by Struges).   
He manages to take the supplies back up the bridge before getting almost jumped by Snowy when unloading.  
Of course this is seen by Guy ( and Harper but the blonde just shudders and moves on with her perimeter check); Corporal Guy has the kids take over farming to float over to where Rhett's trying to push the deathclaw off him.  
"Just feed the damn deathclaw private! It ain't gun stay docile forever with ya ignoring it!"  
"Hey! It's not like I signed up for deathclaw duty." Rhett's frustrated but doesn't want the gutsy to interfere. Again! He starts filling crates at the side of the building. Snowy yips and Rhett sighs opening his pants and pushing them down to his knees to free his cock. Snowy immediately starts barking and licking down his stomach.  
"Well you aint sign up to be killed by one either !"  
"Rhett you don't have to tell me that, you stupid bucket of bolts." Snowy curls its tongue around his cock.  
Corporal Guy flies up to Rhett,big robot eyes narrowed at him.  
"What the fuck did ya say ta me Private!"  
"No no nothing sir!" a thrill goes down Rhett's back. Guy closes a rubber hand around Rhett's neck, stopping his air. Rhett's hands go up to stop him as an extension is jammed up his ass.  
" Ugh! ohhhhhh!" Rhett howls as Guy fucks him into the deathclaw's mouth. Snowy is purring and licking big sharp teeth and then his dick then it's mouth, then Rhett's dick again in a fashion that leaves Rhett dizzy. He comes exploding on the white deathclaw's tongue. Corporal Guy releases him and floats backward; Rhett finds himself on the ground in front of Snowy. It's hard pink dick poking at his ass, he groans. The thick member rubs across his asshole before it's piercing him. Rhett pants as Snowy doesn't wait until it's fully in , yipping and rapidly pounding his hole like only Clyde's done before. It's not long until he's hard again and about to come. I love werewolf stamina, Rhett thinks.  
Peeeeew! Pewwwwww! Peeewwww!  
Three Eyebots come flying forward shooting lasers from across the river. Guy pulls out the razor blades and swiftly takes them down while Snowy keeps fucking Rhett. They both cum at the fall of the last eyebot, deathclaw and man groaning in tune as Snowy's knot pops.  
Suddenly Corporal Guy is shot at from behind by a missile. Snowy pushes Rhett down, protecting him as an enemy gutsy appears in sparks and black smoke. Luckily the launcher on his back appears to be empty. The two battle until Snowy's knot shrinks; then Snowy jumps on the enemy gutsy. The gutsy can't move fast enough to avoid damage so blows itself up. The Gutsy explodes from self destruction hurting Snowy gashes on its arm ; green glowing blood dripping slowly. Rhett's concerned but Corporal Guy just tells him to suck it up and report it to Julia. "The deathclaw is not a puppy. What are you, a dog fucker ? Dont act like a bitch, this is a creature of mass destruction. Respect it as such."  
Julia frustrated he came straight to her instead of going to Struges or Jackson first but she's happy to reiterate: The next settlers need to be guards. Because the gutsy had stuck to his razors; they managed to save two eyebots from being scrapped. Big Girl and Harper come running up to them having been slowed by fighting an enemy automatron and something that couldn't be a gutsy. The fight over Struges doesn't want the machines at Sanctuary so Jackson commandeers them for Red Rocket security until there's more people.  
At this point Julia's ready to head out wanting to the distance between her and Preston besides Jun was about to set off a bunch of heats and ruts and as much as she'd like to stay and enjoy it, she didn't want to be just leaving when kitty and clyde returned. Even just going forward from Sanctuary, how many territories did she need to secure?  
There's no time to show off the vault but she promises Piper she'll show her next time.  
"Holding you to that Blue."  
The two women leave Sanctuary to head to Covenant.  
****  
Toad, A young man, a caravaner separated from his caravan is hiding from super mutants in an abandoned building a super mutant hound has chased him into. The monster managed to bite his leg leaving him in blinding pain. He can't stand, fearfully listening as a super mutant stomps into the room from his hiding place. He can't hear him, his ears ringing too loudly. Fear causes his breaths to come faster and faster until he passes out seeing the super mutant's head explode. The dog that was sniffing him out turning and growling at something he can't see before his vision goes black.  
The young man wakes up deeper in the building; next to a campfire. He sees a blonde boy who looks his age cooking radroach.  
"Ugh!"  
"Careful I didn't have enough chems to help your leg." He looks down at himself , his leg is wrapped but he can't feel it. His vision is fuzzy.  
"We'll wait till it's dark and I can take you home."  
"Home." The youth smiles at him as if he did something good.  
"Yes Hangman's Garden isn't far. You'll be safe there."  
"Safe!" His tongue felt so heavy in his mouth, he could barely speak...but just who was this guy?  
"Im Sammy, remember that."  
Darkness clouds his vision again. When he wakes again, it's to Sammy holding him over a hole in the floor. He's staring down at the angry stare of a dead super mutant's severed head, he immediately pukes.  
He feels hot feverish and knows the leg might be infected.  
"There,there." Sammy is rubbing comfortable circles on back." I'm sorry I didn't think my cooking was that bad but you need to eat." Sammy holds a water bottle up and tries to help him sip but he spits that up as well and he gives up using a little to wrinse his mouth out.  
"Man you need something in your body"  
he pulls him back and prompts up against a wall. Sammy moves away to go thru their bags.  
"Mah!" He still can't speak ," ...mah!" He tries again willing himself to reach toward his bag.  
"What's wrong?" Sammy looks back at him.  
"Caa coomm coo-ack! Cough cough!" he chokes trailing off in a coughing fit that makes his head ring and his chest tighten in pain. He looks back at Sammy whose looking at him with an unreadable expression.  
"Cock, my cock?" he heard him mutter in a strangely chipper tone. "Yeah that might work?"  
He leans back letting his head rest against the wall as Sammy walks over to him. He tries to speak when he realized Sammy left the bags.  
"Sa sam-my ba?" And he's happy to have gotten something out.  
Suddenly Sammy is beside him unbuckling his pants pulling out his dick . Sammy pushes him down and thrusts into his open mouth.  
"I'm sorry I'm not hard but werewolf sperm will definitely help you and this way you'll have no choice but to keep it down" The caravaner tries to push him off but too weak.  
Sammy starts gently moving back and forth and he groans in pain. Sammy grabs his head to keep him still , fucking his mouth. Toad tried to use tongue to push him out but Sammy groans in pleasure.  
"Ah you-you're really enthusiastic don't worry I'll help you."  
A strangely sweet taste fills his mouth and the smell in the room starts to get Toad dizzy. He's starting to get hard. He looks up at Sammy's cold eyes looking down at him. An edge of fear thru the haze then Sammy smiles and cums down his throat.  
"Good boy."  
He passes out again when he wakes it's dark.  
Sam's in the center of the room slamming things into his bag; his own bag is in shreds.  
"Sammy!" Toad calls out before he remembers what happened and gags. Then he blinks in surprise, he can speak! The nausea is gone. Sammy looks up at him with a pissed expression.  
"How dare you", he's holding up a stimpak.  
"What?" He gasps seeing the other boys clenched fists. That's why he was asking for his bag. They didn't have to...  
"You had this the entire time,what did you plan to leave me here, steal my shit and run?" His anger seems disproportionate but Toad can imagine some scavver doing it. Sammy has probably been on his own for a bit.  
"No no." he groans, he feels so much better he's able to turn over and brace himself against the wall. "I was trying to tell you before, ugh" He tries to get a leg under him but he's too falling and jarring himself.  
Sammy storms up beside him wrapping a gentle arm around him even as he growls, his face suddenly much scarier than the super mutants.  
"Tried to tell me when? When you were begging for my cock?"  
"I?"  
"I don't help dishonest people. You try to keep something from me, you will not like what happens." He gulps. Sammy pulls him up easily without putting any pressure on his leg and walks him over to a chair.   
****  
Upon approaching the gate, Julia and Piper are greeted by Swanson, an older man whose eyes conveniently focus on Piper's chest rather than Julia's pip boy. Piper, Julia having told her about the trouble the Minutemen have had with the settlement, introduces herself as a reporter from Diamond City. She claims she's looking to write an article on the friendliest place in the commonwealth. They're both taken aback by Swanson's enthusiasm so long as they take a test.  
He explains that, to enter Covenant, visitors have to pass a test to filter out "undesirables." Swanson is adamant about administering the SAFE test to make sure the two visitors are not synths. After taking a seat at the table and answering all the questions, the gate to the settlement opens up. Covenant is surrounded by tall concrete walls sprinkled with defensive turrets, and the houses and the yard are in pristine condition. Julia is creeped out by how everything looks almost pre-War. It's like a postcard of the long dead. Swanson still eying Piper points out the main buildings. To the immediate right there's a crop field then the general store. To the left there's the residents main house, the guest house, and at the far back the mayor's house. Piper thanks the man and Swanson goes back to his post.  
In the center of the settlement there's a brown haired merc looking around suspiciously. Julia tells Piper to take a look around for any Minutemen and goes to speak to the man. He calls himself, Honest Dan. Dan has been hired to investigate a missing caravan and find Amelia Stockton, the missing daughter of the prominent Stockton family. Dan believes that there's some sort of conspiracy, that the inhabitants of Covenant might be involved in both cases. The man offers to split the reward in exchange for help in the investigation. Julia is glad Piper wasn't with her to hear the offer as to her Dan seems a bit off. Or was it the sudden way everyone was suddenly watching her talk to Dan. Julia decides its best to clear her image a bit before meeting back up with Piper. First she considers getting a lemonade from Deezer a joyful handy floating near the mayor's place but decides to start from the bottom.  
The alpha goes back to the fields; eying the workers with barely contained amusement. She looks over the farm hands for the perfect partner for distraction and she finds one. There's a twitchy black haired man with bags under his eyes that's more distracted by her presence than the others. The way his pupils are dilating she can he's weak to her pheromones.  
It's a little too easy to corner the man in the cornfield and ask him for help with her cock. She needs to blow her load. She's a werewolf from an upstanding pack and needs to fuck. Surely a citizen of the nicest place in the commonwealth is willing to lend a hand?   
Julia fucks the man's throat loud and messy in the cornfield smiling when others come to investigate. Julia talks to the man, as she thrusts in and out of his throat stepping on his cock, grinding just a bit with her heel as she compliments his cock sucking skills.  
She tells him how much he's helping her, how hard it is in the commonwealth to find good people like himself. How greatful she is that his mouth is so good, wet and hot like a pussy. How she suspects his ass is perfectly tight. She thanks him after coming on his face, slapping his cheeks with her dick. The man points her in the direction of the guest house where he dizzily agrees to meet her. Julia leaves him surrounded by his coworkers as she goes to find Piper. She runs into the Mayor, Jacob Orden who somehow has already heard that Julia's a werewolf.  
The Mayor, surprisingly greets her pleasantly wanting to welcome her and assure her that Covenant harbors no ill toward wolves and she should feel free to request help from any of the residents. It's clearly forced but Julia smiles. She won't have any trouble convincing the mayor she's just an easily distracted brute thinking with her dick.  
Piper, having been trying to find a way to sneak into the mayor's place, decides to meet back up with Julia. She spies Julia chatting with the mayor in front of the guest house and decides to wait him out. Piper spots Deezer and a man entering the Mayor's office at the same time.   
Deezer spots Piper and floats toward her offering her one of his famous lemonades. Piper's game and knows she's being watched so she takes one after making a show of taking a picture of Deezer himself.   
The taste is good, surprisingly cold and sweet. Almost too sweet and Piper suddenly starts to feel hot in a very familiar way. She ends up staggering to lean against the side of the general store panting as she creams her panties.  
***  
Gary holds a naked Lucy Abernathy by her ankles as he fucks into her mouth, grunting and licking into her pussy between giving pervy compliments about her pussy in the Happy Hour Club. She's blindfolded and wearing a helmet which muffled but didn't negate the sound. Something Doctor Brady advised during her visit. Lucy had gone to Red Rocket with her mother and the guard for her appointment only for Brady to pull Gary to the side while shutting both her and her mother out of the room. Doctor Brady tells Gary about Lucy's prescription and how it was best filled. Afterwhich Gary talks to Connie while the good Doctor injects her 'medicine' her anally. Once the official appointment is over Connie sights how short the treatment was in comparison to the last time, the Doctor advises that Gary will attempt to give her second dose at the Happy Hour Club. So far things are going well, when they arrived Trinity was cooking behind the bar while chatting with Spike and Emily. Connie is getting another massage so they had no trouble running upstairs and taking a room.  
Oliver enters shortly after, having to go by his place to clean up again since he'd gotten covered with green blood when using med-x on Snowy's wounds. Snowy had immediately gotten in his way licking and sniffing at the crotch of his pants so it'd been all shoving the big thing off him until Dewy had run over to them. Oliver had worked quickly while the two sniffed at one another. As soon as Oliver had backed off Snowy was jumped by Dewy and fucked in the street.  
He enters The Happy Hour Club in the hopes of getting to fuck a pretty blonde; having flirted Arianna when the woman was buying shoes from Gisele. Luckily for him Arianna doesn't show because she's riding Dr. Mason's cock in the surgery chair again. So he's drinking alone at the bar when Rhett comes in with Matias on a leash. Jackson had practically kicked them out for the night so that Rhett could spend some time with the wolf he made and Kane could eat dinner with his kids. Which Rhett couldn't argue with as since they both usually work all day it's become a regular occurrence for Rhett to finish unloading before heading straight for the rooftop at the same time Kane finished cooking. Kane and Rhett leave Matuas to plate the food to fuck in the dorms.   
They always say theyll be back for dinner but they usually end up fucking late into the evening. The kids have fallen asleep in the dining area waiting for their father more than once but they had a hard time stopping once they started. Jackson was glad they were making a plan because Kane couldn't keep stopping work to fuck Rhett in the middle of the day because they didn't have a visiting caravan right then but they all felt mire comfortable with the kids in the dorms earlier at night rather than deal with some of their nighttime visitors. This was still the commonwealth afterall.   
But Rhett is looking to get fucked. He'd brought Matias, so they could bond. He'd planned on drinking with him before he found Jun, sure just not being under watch for an hour might be a relief. He sees Oliver and changes his mind.   
Feeling confident Rhett buys an already tipsy Oliver a drink, it's such a relief to have some help with the deathclaws that Rhett's greatful and they both should get a break after work right? Rhett offers to let Oliver fuck him. Oliver's too surprised to refuse or tell him he wasn't interested in men. A man hadn't ever offered his ass before.   
Emily and Spike had taken the second bedroom to fuck and Trinity was being pounded by Sir's extensions over the bar. There wasn't a place for them to leave Matias while they fuck, so Rhett talks Oliver into fucking his ass while he leans pants-less on Matias like furniture. Rhett treats the ex-raider no different than the rooftop turret , leaning into his chest and growling as Oliver gingerly presses his long dick into his hole.  
Rhett moans lewdly when Oliver bottoms out. The younger man groans, taken aback about how tight Rhett was. Was this what Julia felt when fucking him? Rhett was tighter than he imagined. Rhett growls at him to move; to fuck him; clenching his hole, moving with him and howling in pleasure. Oliver finds his rhythm and starts driving into Rhett in smooth short thrusts. The pace is perfect for Rhett who cums right when Marcy timidly follows an energetic Jun thru the door.  
They're followed by Struges and Red Tourette who's been made to wear just a t- shirt and jeans. Struges and Marcy take Red Tourette over to the bar but Jun makes his way over, smugly taking a sensitive Rhett into his arms. Jun spreads himself over the couch so the blonde man climbs into his lap to ride him, Oliver and Matais forgotten.  
Oliver feels bad, now that Matais is left standing there pants leg covered in Rhett's cum. He encourages the man to sit in the free seat and tells Rhett he should let Matias get off while he was there and bends down to pull back on his pants. It's Happy Hour afterall. Oliver thinks he's about to go over to the bar and grab Marcy.   
Instead Rhett grunts out a 'yeah, fuck!' And Matais grabs Oliver's hips and pulls the younger man back to sit on his quickly freed dick. Oliver's eyes nearly pop from his sockets as the air leaves his lungs, the older man's dick piercing him easily.   
"Fuck thank you sweet boy!" Oliver's words remind Matais of the pack Rhett told him he was a part of now. He holds Oliver still, fucking up into the young man's hole, bouncing him on his dick happy to finally get off. Oliver cries out as Matais pounds his ass, reaching around his hips to jack him off.  
"Shit!" The man's dick wasn't as large or filling as Julia's but it was filling him with speed and force that had Oliver crying out.  
"Gonna fill you up! Fuck, take these nuts!"  
Slap! slap! slap!  
"Ah Shit shit shit! " Oliver's eyes roll into the back of his head as pleasure overtakes him.


	29. Gains is not the same as Stamina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming to agreements and settling down. Red Rocket and Sanctuary gain and lose. Hawthorne shares gains with Starlit Garden. Egerts is exactly where they want to be and Clyde is enjoying it. Somerville has gained wolves but what else.

Red Rocket's extra shower and decontamination ring are built quickly so that Boric gets cleaned up and gets his massage. Chelsea's disgusted but knows better than to treat the man as she wants to. Chelsea didn't admit she'd hadn't given other raiders the time of day or that she knew she'd been spoiled by Red Rocket and Sanctuary's relative cleanliness; the stench of the commonwealth wasn't so common anymore. Boric wasn't like the Hellis group or She walks into the massage room to find the previously filthy man waiting on a bed in his boxers back to the door.  
The massage doesn't happen the way Chelsea expects. She expects demands and open leering but instead Boric is...cool and professional. He meets her eyes when he thanks her for the massage and turns to give her his back. Chelsea massages his back and shoulders, digging into tense hard muscles from a life of hard living and travel.   
She wraps a thin towel around her hands and kneels in front of him to dig into his feet. She's methodical in her movements, ignoring the tent in his shorts and the way his eyes were glued to her breasts.   
"Ugh !"she averts her eyes in disgust as she drops the towel to slick her hands in oil. Chelsea groans angrily as the man pulls himself out of his boxers, hard dick standing straight up she wraps a hand around the burning hot rod and start to jerk it shuddering when get rough movements seem to bring him pleasure   
"Tch," She's jerking hard and fast but he surprises her by not cumming as quickly as mist visitors, her wrist gets tired and she stands and turns.  
"ugh gross!"  
"Maybe if you showed more skin…"  
"What you want to fuck my ass or sumthin well ya aint!"  
"I paid_"  
Chelsea bends over in front of him frustrated and angrily pulls down her pants baring ass to him. " fucking scavver ya want this pussy ? Ya want it! " she shows off her twat spreading her cheeks for him she slaps her ass ,"ya want it ya aint getting I decide who get this and your tiny fuckibg cock ain't even ugh!"  
She slips, falls back and lands right in Boric's lap on his dick.   
"Ugh uhhh uhh !"boric doesn't put his hands on her instead flexing his thighs to the pig tailed woman could feel him   
"Oh ugh fuck you dick!" Chelsea raises up but her foot slips again and she lands solid dick thrusts up," ohhhhh ugh uhhh uhhh fuck!"  
"Hmm yeah cum on my fucking cock. Not so little now is it? C'mon use my duck to get off!"  
Soon she's bouncing riding him; hands brace behind her on either side of his chest. Her legs spread as Boric rolls his hips to meet her.  
"Ugh fuck!" Chelsea tosses her head as the man's dick splits her open. " Your dick; your stulid dirty...cock." boric's balls slap loudly against her nether lips," Uh uh fuck fuck fuck fuck!" She feels it coming tightening within her ready to burst.  
"Feels good, doesn't it? this dirty cock makes you feel good right?" He's rolling his hips faster now grunting as he thrusts upward.  
"Yes yess yess ye-ahhhh uhhh ugh!" Chelsea doesn't mean to answer but she's grinding down on him as she cums moaning in pleasure.  
"Mhm yes good girl!" Boric holds onto Chelsea's waist, keeping her still as he pounds into her fluttering insides. The man groans when he can feel he's about to cum, pulling out to cover the brunette's pussy with his sperm.  
*************  
Before Julia left she had Corporal Guy scan her pip boy so he could share the map and merchant data from her travels. He finds the recording of Kitty and Piper's gangbang by the diamond city guards. After Julia had left he plays the recording for Jackson. Jackson's immediately jealous and painfully hard. He's pissed even, her moans and cries take him back to desperately wanting to fuck her angryily watching her flirt with someone else watching her give his reward away ! He gets guy to call others rhett is with oli and snowy logan jun and struges come   
They find him jerking off to kitty's ass being pounded. The video is sideways showing the pip boy was sitting in a pile of clothes and reflecting off cracked glass . There are gloved hands on Kitty’s ass, pulling her cheeks apart , revealing her ass and pussy. Her flesh is squeezed and pinched before fingers are forced into her holes. They watch her writhe on those fingers again and again, moaning around a stranger's dick.   
Piper Wright's frustrated moans obscenely around a guard’s penis. The guard responds by groaning and pulling his dick from her mouth to slap her cheeks with it then shove back down her throat. Behind her a guard eats her ass; his face buried somewhere moist and hot.  
The guard behind her closes her legs and fucks her thighs until his cock slips inside her pussy ;pounding her in earnest until he cums. The next guard pulls her up by her ankles fucking into her while she’s holding her self up and bobbing on the dick in front of her.  
“Fuck! The Reporter bitch is so tight!” another guard replaces last grinding into her; grabbing Piper’s arms for balance.  
After being throat fucked by multiple dicks in uniform they watch as Kitty is thrown over a bar-like area, knocking over several registers. Then they fuck into her, filling her back and front.  
"Fuck man!" Logan's surprised but not too surprised considering he heard the reporter talking to Julia about the last time she'd seen Kitty. The woman had made it to diamond city left and started a new settlement; obviously she was doing fine.  
"..." Struges face is blank, eyes on the screen as his pants start to tent.   
Kitty's moaning on screen grinding her hips over Piper's face , squeezing the flesh of her own soft tits.  
"You said you met on the way to diamond city right?"  
"uh yeah man the raiders were placed so they'd catch people going into the city."  
"Julia and Ms.Wright already confirmed she was alive and well."  
"And starting settlements like her and Clyde. Don't know how they're doing things so quickly."  
"Here's what Kitty was doing in diamond city during her heat without the pack. "  
Now they're watching after the pipboy has been propped up to record.  
They watch Kitty lose her composure and curl her toes as a large wolf mounts her, its dick slips easily into a puffy used hole. The black haired woman moans wantonly as the beast fucks into Bank omega ass. It seems like an overtly short burst of rapid thrusts before the wolf's knot starts rounding out. Piper Wright's shrieks of pleasure burst thru the sounds of slapping of flesh. The werewolf presses even closer to the pinned woman, pounding the knot into and out of her hole as the group of men watch a tiny hand curve around Kitty's body so she can play with her clit as her ass is fucked.   
"She seems really into it, huh?" Jun bites his lip."Ah those diamond city wolves…"  
Kitty's body jerks in likely orgasm on a forming knot Kitty whining eyes wide and glassy.  
"Funny how looking for her son devolved right?"  
"An omega in heat, starving and alone. It's not surprising things got out of hand. We're lucky she hasn't been snatched up…" Struges' voice is gruff and cold, his eyes still focus on the computer screen.  
"If it's always like this should she really be traveling alone?"  
"Good question Jun",Jackson bites out,"at the very least let's agree to something as her pack…"  
************  
Hawthorne hears rumors about the Sanctuary Gardens settlement being run by werewolves with the Happy Hour Club. He's been traveling more and more catching rumors everywhere he could. The Wolf was from Sanctuary. That woman was Sanctuary. Could they be one and the same? He wants to know if Kitty, the same woman from the Dugout was the wolf. Luckily he had made a lot of friends becoming a sex battle champion. He is drinking at Combatzone with his new friends, the Minutemen : Officer Jules, a tall muscular man in jeans and a tee shirt holding the hips of Officer Pieck a curvy short haired woman wearing only the uniform's hat and coat as she rides him when Hawthorne overhears a cute but dirty brunette in a heavily armored dress and cleaning smock going on about settlements on the way to Sanctuary to Sophie; a semi-popular caravan guard for hire. She was known as easy to afford back up for the scavengers around Diamond City in an overtly modded power armor suit.   
The young woman was also known as reliable; coming from a line of well known mercs and was surprisingly known as one of hottest women in the commonwealth. Without her power armor the woman of medium height had an athletic build with long legs, a perfectly full bust, cool blue eyes on a pretty but stoic face,straight blonde hair tied back in a thick braid, dressed in an army fatigues and combat boots. She was constantly challenged to join the sex battle at the Combatzone.  
She had to be talking to her younger sister Kone. It was his first time seeing the short but Kone was becoming a fairly popular armorer in the area given a strong propensity to making brightly dyed leather pieces. She did a lot of color modding for weapons as well and so was well known to both the newly confident Minutemen of the combatzone and the swarm of untried naive caravaners that still left the city in droves. The two had reportedly just lost their family to super mutants. Sophie hadn't taken any jobs recently and everyone knows it's because Sophie wants her sister back in diamond city.  
It was a perfect bit of luck for Hawthorne. He's had about as much luck with Sophie as any of the other patrons but the thought of burying his bone in her tight little ass...plus the woman actually knowing how to traverse the commonwealth? Kone wanted to set up shop in one of the new settlements but didn't have enough caps to pay for the guards her sister insisted she hire.  
This is where Hawthorne came in, smoothly offering his services as guard to Starlit one of the nearest settlements. He can show off his skills, get a little closer to Sophie and maybe convince her to join him on his trip to Sanctuary. He's fairly sure he can make it to Sanctuary from there without too many issues so long as he kept to the road. Kone is wide eyed and ecstatic. The younger woman's brown eyes wide as she convinces Sophie to go along with it. It takes a few days to come to agreement on price but Hawthorne's determined and it pays off.  
Sophie has never spent too much time in the diamond city area without family, now leaving with Kone it felt a little pointless to return. All her contacts and friends were travelers , constantly moving caravaners and guards. Sophie stuck close to Hawthorne or her sister ; she didn't have reason to be anywhere else. It's during this time Hawthorne advises he's a member of the church of the wolf and Sophie admits to being a virgin. Something that made her nervous considering there was a possibility of meeting the wolf. So he spends the last night in Diamond City with Sophie in a room at the dugout. They planned on meeting Kone there in the morning after she's finished packing her things. The night though, was just for them. Hawthorne watches naked on the bed as Sophie strips shyly face slowly turning red as she undresses.  
The blushing woman finally steps out of her panties and lets herself be pulled over to the bed climbing over Hawthorne to straddle his hips. She kisses him shyly, moaning as he rubs his hand down her sides stopping at her asscheeks. Sophie rubs herself across his stomach panting into his mouth, getting wetter and wetter as he kisses her passionately.  
He wraps her hand around his cock guiding her through jerking him off, telling her how good she is. Sophie's eyebrows draw up in confusion even as her ears burn. She pouts and bends down so her face and his dick are shielded by a soft screen of pale blonde hair. Sophie reminds Hawthorne primmly that she may be a virgin but that doesn't mean she doesn't know how to suck a cock. Hawthorne groans as she licks the underside of his member, flesh throbbing as she sucks him down. Sophie doesn't even try to deepthroat him, sucking at the top and spreading his pre so she can jerk him in time to the bob of her head.  
Her grip is just tight enough, her suction good, that Hawthorne has to pull her off when he feels his balls tighten up. She climbs back up and lets him guide his cock into her pussy hiding her face in his neck. She whines as he pierces her breaking her hymen. He holds her moving his dick inch by inch until he's inside her completely. It burns at first; the size, the girth but after a moment he gently urges her to ride him, leaning back with her arms behind her.   
The room is full with the sound of them, wet slapping of flesh against flesh. The movement feels good to Sophie, her titties bouncing, sweat glistening down her straining thighs, Hawthorne bouncing her on his cock. Sophie freezes as she cums Hawthorne bracing his feet thrusting up into her.   
The group makes it to Starlit with little trouble it took longer than they thought but the group stuck to the road and the trails of patrolling Minutemen so while they were a little worse for wear between his pistol Sophie's power armor and rifle and Kone's chainsaw their safety was assured. They eat mole rat fritters at Maddie's Dinner, the settlement leader herself cocking them food. She takes them to get checked out by Doc David before advising them to explore the settlement. They decide to check out the rooms first which leads them to meet a welcoming Charles who shows them around the area. The settlement already has a line of stalks set up for a market place not far from Maddie's diner. Outside of Maddie selling food Charles is currently handling purchasing and selling supplies and they have one gunsmith There's a finished two story apartment building that was built against a tall narrow building. There's eight apartments finished, four already used by the settlers. The other four are vacant, they can rent the rooms out but priority goes to settlers. There was also a place to camp and an outhouse Sophie mentions weapon repair and they're pointed toward the tall building. 'Go to the crow's nest.' Charles tells them which is how they meet Tomas whose whining about his boredom to an irritated Nettie.   
Nettie is also welcoming and kind. Kone has an instant crush and rushes into telling the two of her plans to stay. She's just winding down when she catches sight of Tomas's comic and squeals in delight. The others chat quietly for a few minutes before the two start debating super villians. Then Sophie asks if they already have an armorer.   
They don't and are excited to hear Kone wants to settle. Tomas would be able to stick to weapons without a backlog of armor and Kone already had the business and skills. Kone shows off the few things she could considering they traveled in foot and camped: the work she did on her sister's power armor, the 10 in armor models she made out of traffic cones ( where the children in her class got her nickname), the armoring of her dress and the leather gear she was wearing.  
Tonas was happy to start suggesting shop names but Nettie reminds the group that she needed to reach an agreement with Maddie. The alpha of course has no issues with the cute squeaky girl joining the settlement so long as she also joined the pack. Kone distracted by Maddie's red cheeks agrees, not paying attention until Hawthorne exclaims" you're a wolf?"  
"Pack alpha and we're only bringing in settlers. Kone is the only one who wants to stay right?"  
"I'll be able to visit my sister right?"  
Maddie quickly assures them they won't have any trouble visiting or renting rooms for periods of time; more so settlers the pack dont pay for rent or food so long as they contribute a small portion of their earnings once a month toward buying supplies for utilities and public buildings. Maddie advises all the good things about becoming a wolf keeping Kone safer but warns that at least the first time her turning would be very sexual could she handle it?  
Kone's all for it; Maddie's hot, Nettie's hot, even the cool faced guard Anna was unfairly attractive and the girl's sure they've been able to smell her since they entered the settlement. She reassures her sister and agrees to whatever it takes to get her into Starlit.  
Maddie takes Kone to her new apartment to turn her but it's clear after a minute of conversation that the girl's scared of dick plus it'll be her first time. Nettie agrees to turn her to Anna's annoyance. "She'll have to be able to deal with your attention at least once Maddie, better it be sooner than later."  
The day passes quickly; Maddie lets them rent out the room next to Kone's for 50 caps a night. Sophie goes back to Tomas for a repair in a pipe pistol she wants to leave with her sister. Hawthorne drinks at Maddie's, chatting with Lottie and Matt. Kone spends the day decorating her stall with traffic lights and stop signs. Lottie who stops by on her break offers her some of the leathers from their recent catches so the girl can have some stock to open with.   
That night while Hawthorne and Sophie fuck in their room Kone drinks with Nettie and Lottie until Maddie closes shop. Anna is on guard duty with Charles and Matt as back up. Maddie shoos them away and goes upstairs to, according to a giggling Lottie, feed their greedy doctor, leaving the   
A light weight, Kone ends up getting piggybacked to Nettie and Lottie's apartment. It's bare really except an old radio, a mattress, two straw pillows and a small pile of blankets. Kone is dropped on the mattress where she immediately cries 'time for bed' and starts to struggling two undress. The twins laugh at her before descending.  
Stripping the armourer of her clothing reveals pale skin, pink tipped nipples, and a tiny waist. Nettie eats the brunette out, growling into the girl's cunt, sucking when she shrieks. Kone starts cumming before Nettie bites her inner thigh. Lottie straddles Kone's head and gently guides the brunette into reciprocating. Kone licks Lottie out until she gushes over her face. Nettie bends over her ass pointing toward Lottie as she tongues Kone's opening. Nettie shudders shortly after cumming on Lottie's fingers.  
****  
The Somerville pack leaves with Kitty; Loaded down with armor and extra weapons after Hasan and Vinny say goodbye. The interrogation shack is now the omegas' room. Hasan and Vinny have a beer and talk about Vinny's family and friends before Hasan leaves. Vinny now realizing how truly alone he was takes a moment in the bedroom.   
Soon Virgil comes back from Hands showing him the tiny crop field he'd be working. Virgil is good with this turn of events. It was like getting fucked into the pack flipped a switch in his mind. He sees exactly where he is and where he wants to be. A few hours in the sun and a dicking down for the safety of being in a real pack, working a well started settlement with plenty of building space, and hot guys. A few more rubes, maybe help set up a bar or sumthin and Vergil's sitting pretty with nothing to do but fuck. Plus for the most part the pack is all sausage which is preferred. But when returns to the little apartments now given to him and Vinny the place reeks of sadness and Vergil finds Vinny alone sulking.   
But Vinny was going to be his new roommate and if he wasn't careful competition. And Vergil does his best to comfort the other man , really he does. It's just that Vinny is such a sad sack of shit at this point. He's only just realizing he'd bull-headedly left the safety of his family and every dangerous thing his family had worried about had occurred :his friends were dead ,he'd been drugged, made to do things, turned into a wolf and very likely wouldn't see any of them again. Vergil can be sympathetic but really it's the commonwealth what did he expect?  
Virgil tries to get him past it finally just talking him into sex. Virgil pushes him onto his mattress sliding his hand into the other man's dick. He kisses him, shutting his whining up, taking off the man's clothes, pulling on his member as he climbs on top of him. Vinny gets with the program easily enough grinding up into Virgil they move together as they make out.   
“Mhhh! Mmmhhmmm mmmhhmmm!”  
Vinny is dazed when Virgil pushes him back down before removing his own pants. The omega straddles Vinny's head thrusting his dick in his mouth, groaning, jerking and sucking at Vinny's cock as he fucks his mouth.   
“Mmmhhhmmm mmmhhmm mmmhhmm !”  
Vinny squeezes Virgil’s bouncing asscheeks as he swallows around the other man’s cock. "Gah! Gah gah! Slurp! Mhmm mhmm! "   
“Ohhhhhh yea! Ohh fuck man slurp fuck feels better than fucking crying right? yea!”  
Virgil sucks on Vinny's balls as he jerks the man’s dick using his slobber as a lube. Slurp! Slurp! "yeah suck me! take it!” He sucks on his own fingers and reaches back to prepare himself.   
Vinny catches on quickly moving Virgil’s fingers aside. He starts eating Virgil's ass and jerking his cock; biting at pale flesh and leaving sucking kisses. His dick is hard and aching in Virgil’s loose grasp, the omega just moaning and moving on top of him. Vinny’s about to sit up and top virgil when they are interrupted by Clyde who’d come to get Vinny.  
Clyde walks into the shack to find them and smirks. He leaves them to collect the others. Despite Hands’ worry another session of pack bonding was quickly approved since they wouldn’t all be about to join at once again with no one guarding. Clyde will guard with the security eyebots while the five of them bond.  
He checks the route of the eyebots on Hand’s computer then rounds the perimeter. He stops to talk with Hubflower but the blonde ( who has happily finished setting up her stall, ‘Egerts General’) is busy with her head between her girlfriend’s legs. Clyde swore the caravan had left the night before but Sharon or Karen or whatever her name was just asks for directions to Sanctuary before Hubflower shoos Clyde away. He smirks but one of the eyebots is flitting around the north east end of settlement where they put the tiny crop field. When he checks it out he’s able to spot and kill an albino radstag that had come for the crops. He takes in the carcass and makes a note for hands to come up with a place for cold storage or at least dining outside of the main building. Clyde checks the generators before circling the clothing shop and weapons shop.  
Satisfied when he finds nothing he pops into the clothing store to find Magnus repairing some armor. She's humming and distracted in an aline dress with paldrons and armour. Clyde knows she's excited to be handling the shop on her own having felt good about the help she gave to the Somerville pack. She's more confident and Clyde's happy to see it. He's also sure she'll be happy to keep an eye on a few things for him from the prospective of non wolves. Magnus is ecstatic to be trusted not forgetting who woke her. It's no trouble for her to promise to send info about synth attacks, new wolves visiting, minutemen or strange visitors to egrets under the guise of trade. He fucks Magus against one of her mannequins, flipping up her skirt to pull her panties down to her thighs, trapping her legs together as he fucks into her. Magnus clutches the mannequins' dress to stay upright, gasping as Clyde drives into her.  
Clyde grunts, Magnus' tight pussy clinging to his dick as he feels himself get closer to release. He readjusts, pulling the ghoul's hips back in a move that has her crying out. She shakes, the force of her orgasm rocking her. Her fluttering tight hole is enough to drag Clyde over the threshold.  
Leaving the clothing shop Clyde smirks hearing loud moans from the omega shack.   
Clyde checks the perimeter again while the others fuck the omegas hoping their enjoying themselves. He peeks in a few times catching Hands riding Vinny's face, groaning as the omega licks him open. Clyde chuckles then goes to the guardpost facing the road. When he returns Vinny is moaning like a slut as Hands rides him.   
"Oh fuck alpha! fuck you're so fucking tight! "  
Gillwater is fucking Virgil over the chair as Toes' off in front of him. Vinny's knee is in the seat, his hands gripping back as his ass is fucked.  
" Fuck me fuck me fuck fuck uhhh uhh! "  
Clyde bites his lip but goes back to guarding. Hubflower is sending off her girlfriend; Clyde helps her unpack a bit more before making another lap around the settlement.  
"Uh hah haa huh huh hahaha ha!"  
The next time he returns Toes is fucking Vinny into mattress, grunting loudly. Hands is sitting in the chair, getting blown by Virgil while Gillwater fucks the omega into his lap. Now Clyde joins them taking his time to fuck Hands in front of the pack.  
**********  
Julia warned Red Tourette not to run.  
That sanctuary will treat her as a guest while the alpha away so long as she stays where invited: the crop field, the communal showers, the room at jun and marcy's house ,and the happy hour club. Otherwise Struges was responsible for not violent punishment hopefully before she did something to draw attention from Dewy.  
Red Tourette ignores that and tries to run away only to be caught by Dewy the deathclaw before she could cross the river. The woman's terrified, not having believed the warning Julia had given. Who the fuck was crazy enough to have a pet deathclaw! She's frozen in fear when Dewy rips through her clothes, long tongue licking her face as claws trail her body shredding material. The deathclaw swats her down, climbing over her to hold down her head under its foot. It's light; not any pressure but absolutely terrifying.  
Dewy rips her panties with his teeth quickly driving it's tongue into her pussy. Tge squirming tongue goes deeper and deeper fucking her.  
"Shit oh shit oh shit oh ohhhh!"  
Dewy growls stepping back to grab her up by her hips, shoving his tongue into her aching core. Dewy's cock swings between then hitting the raider in the face.   
"Shit shit shit ughh!" Red cums on dewy's twisting tongue. The deathclaw growls dropping her. She scrambles thinking she was let go but Dewy just presses down on her so he can press his dick into her center.  
"What wait no it won't fit, wait ahhhhhh!"  
Dewy's member breaches her,stretching her painfully. Dewy doesn't give her time to adjust.  
"Ugh uhhh uhh uhhh uhh uhhh uhh! " The deathclaw licks the side of the raider's face as he thrusts into, thick cock pummeling her tight wet insides. Against Red's wishes the deathclaw is striking something within her that quickly has her on that pinnacle, about to fall off the edge. As if sensing her impending orgasm Dewy speeds up. Red cries out as her body explodes in pleasure. Dewy doesn't stop instead he fucks her roughly until she passes out.   
Grrrrrrllllll! Slap! SLAP! slap!  
Red Tourette jerks awake to Dewy's growl and the renewed jerking of her own weary body.   
"Urgggggghhh….!" Red Tourette groans feeling a long thick dick pounding her. It's different. The feeling of the deathclaw's massive member had stretched her to the point of pain.  
Grrrrrwwwwwllllllllllllllll!  
The sound is close but as close as it Should be. Blurry eyes take in that she's tied to a post outside the happy hour club. Next to her she sees Marcy, the asian woman who worked the fields with her that day. The other woman hadn't spoken much, gruffy directing Red Tourette a patch of tato, advising her what to do, and telling her to ask if she needed help with anything. Red Tourette had expected to be treated rudely but Marcy had just worked beside her silent until an alarm rang. Then Marcy had commanded that she stay there and she would return with their lunches. Red Tourette had taken that opportunity to run.   
"Mah mhmm mhmm mmm mmm mmm! " Marcy is nude, moaning around a ball gag as Dewy fucks into her. Red Tourette gasps, her body rocking in pleasure. She feels strong sure hands on her hips.  
"Ugh uhhh uhh fuck what fuck ugh uhhh!"  
Red Tourette turns to find its Sturges fucking her already slopping pussy. Struges grunts seeing her turn back but he doesn't speak. Her body grows tight; Red Tourette is caught by surprise when she cums, Struges following shortly afterwards filling her with his cum.  
Red Tourette pants as Struges pulls out, expecting to be released. She's not. Struges waits till the deathclaw roars its release purring and licking at Marcy before releasing her. Red Tourette is terrified thinking Struges would command the beast to take her again. He doesn't. Once Dewy ambles away, Struges unties Marcy and leads her out of sight.  
When Sturges returns Red Tourette is untied but he leads her into the club with a firm hand on her shoulder. Struges sits her down on the floor next to the bar, pushing her back down when she tries to sit on a stool. He growls still not using words and ties her in place. Red Tourette tried to speak then but Struges just pulled out a mask from behind the bar. It's a black shiny thing with tiny slits for eyes, nose holes, and a ring keeping her mouth open once he strapped it over her.  
Then people started to enter the club and Struges slides behind the bar.  
"What's happened? I thought I was escorting Ms. Raider to The Outpost for a massage." The blonde guard Harper strides over with Logan. The ghoul looks at her curiously as Harper ordered a bottle of rum.  
"Red wanted dick more than a break apparently. I found her fucking around with Dewy near his van."Harper scoffs. "Really, you couldn't have waited a few more minutes? Marcy got in trouble dealing with you."  
Clink! The sound of teeth hitting metal rings out when Red Tourette tries to respond but the couple doesn't actually stick around for an answer. Harper and Logan curl up on the couch on their sides, stripped naked so Logan can hold up Harper 's leg and thrust into her in slow long strokes.  
"Ah, Ms.Tourette. Good to see you're back" Jun is in front of her unbuckling his pants. He pulls out a long pale dick and grabs her head. Jun smiles down at her with half lidded eyes, pressing his member into the hole in her mask. His dick slides across her tongue and down her unwilling throat.   
"Ahhhh yesss, that's good!" Jun groans as starts fucking her mouth, balls slapping her chin as her pounding her. It's only a few minutes until he pulls out to cum on her face but afterwards he's still hard. Red Tourette is left coughing heaving with cum and drool dripping down her chin.  
"Thank you for easing the pressure a bit." Jun sits at the bar to chat with Sturges whose frying radstag steaks until Rhett comes in.   
Mason enters the club alone. Arianna is back at the shop with Oliver for a ' haircut'. The man eyes the ex-raider's bare breasts, the rise and fall as she pants. Mason orders a bourbon and makes small talk with Sturges until Giselle, Emily and Trinity enter together.   
Emily and Trinity go right upstairs but Giselle just snags two plates and leaves. She's having dinner with her brother after he finishes his 'haircut'. Mason decides to finish up and head back. After he thanks Struges Mason pulls out his cock and shoves into Red Tourette's hot mouth.  
*******  
The Sommervile pack is heading back through Scrap Palace with Kitty steering them to grabbing all the equipment they find. "Anything you can't use you can sell or trade." Kitty's voice is calm as she flits down the path collecting raider armor and bullets.  
" Hey how you got so much energy? We been traveling all day. Had to fight off feral dogs too…" Jim Jacobs Junior notices that he, Saffron and Willy are already looking tired in comparison to Paul, Velma and Kitty.  
Kitty raises an eyebrow surprised. "You're not that new, where's your stamina? We all just fucked before leav-....hey how often did Irina have you guys initiate the pack bond?"  
"What ?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'm not…"  
"Like the Egerts pack when they were welcoming the new members...the whole pack sharing energy?"  
"You mean the orgy?"  
"Never, we were made to fuck when she wanted us too and only as many of us as needed."  
"Ok no wonder...ok guys lets find a spot and bond once more. I'll show you how to use shared energy. Normally this is something the alpha does but I hadn't told him yet I'm sorry Paul."  
When they reach a clearing in the woods the group moves to set up camp.   
"You're pack, werewolves can revitalize themselves using sex among ither things. As you can imagine sex is easier to control maintain and is the most oerferable on all sides. Sex between pack can be especially helpfull with forcing primal energy thru out the body and with our powerful Alpha Paul directing the flow we should all be able to get supercharged! Well alpha?" She looks at Paul.   
Paul nods and holds out an arm for Saffron. Saffron looks up at Paul's taunt muscles, nods and takes his arm. The two step to the side. "Alright so this may sound a bit vague until you're right in the middle of it but…" Kitty starts. ". .. the fun part is being close with your partners. My alpha would always pound me…"  
Hasan and Emmanuel had still been working out the division of caps when this started. They were dragging behind Velma when Paul conceded. As soon as they understood the turn in conversation the two both made to grab Velma. Velma is quickly pushed down on her hands and knees, body shaking as Hasen fingers her ass. Emmanuel whipped out his dick, pressing it to Velma's lips as Hasen stretched her. Velma takes him in, looking up at Emmanuel, moaning, mouth stretched around his rod as she bobs her head. Emmanuel pulls out the wet heat of Velma's mouth when Hasen quickly crouches behind her to fuck her ass. Emmanuel stands in front, jerking off to Velma's face. Her red lipstick is smeared on his hand and dick.  
"...And you'll feel it when it happens ah right when you cum...!" Kitty, herself, was left sandwiched between Junior and Willy. As she talks Willy flips her skirt up and pulls down her bottoms to start eating her ass. Junior takes off his shirt before he removes Kitty's shirt and bra, molesting and squeezing kitty's soft breasts. The omega quickly tries to help Junior out his pants, tiny hand grabbing his dick and giving it a few firm swift jerks.  
"S-s-soooooOh! Paul you want to. .." Kitty continues as Paul strips off Saffron's leather armor. His hand between Saffron's legs as she moans against his chest. It's not long before Paul gets the woman bare, nipping at her breasts and pistoning thick fingers into Saffron's wet dripping pussy. She cums and Paul presses her up against a tree, the sound of Kitty's voice ring in his ears. The alpha raises a shapely leg to ease into his new beta. Saffron's wet and tight around him, moaning as he fucks her against the tree.  
"Mhmm mhmm mmm!" Kitty moans into Junior's mouth, the beta holding her against him. Kitty at this point is riding Junior, bucking back into Willy's hands as he spreads her ass. He groans at the sight of her spit slicked hole and stuffed pussy.   
Junior has to growl at the other beta to hurry up before Willy actually joins the circle. Willy presses into Kitty's ass fucking against Junior's rhythm delighted by how tightly Kitty squeezed around them.  
Radstags find them right when Paul is pinning Saffron down, fucking her thru a jerking orgasm and the others follow behind.  
When Kitty, Velma and Paul finally dolead their group back to Somerville they find Gavin being shot at. He'd returned only to find the kids held captive ; the settlement had been taken over by Bertha who immediately directs the others to attack them from newly built guard posts, aided by a number of laser turrets.   
Bertha is not the same demanding woman who came to the settlement. Between her sudden lack of scent , her use of lasers and her immediate jump to a gunfight Kitty can tell this is not the same woman they left at the farm. This person wasn't even human! Kitty uses herself as bait getting closer while the others destroy the turrets.  
Bertha or whoever this was wasn't concerned when Helen was shot or Victor cornered, she just kept shooting and demanding the others attack them.   
Velma tries to reason with them; tells them that Paul left because he was captured by raiders. No one was abandoned. They would have been attacked. Victor is unsure if he should believe them but Willy calls out that he can lead them to the machines Paul was destroying when he was captured.   
Victor ends up rushing to defend his sister who is captured by Saffron, promptly caught by Paul and Velma himself. Kitty demands the release of Paul's children and the siblings rush to defend their actions. Shouting over Paul's enraged growls Kitty stops them by calling out:  
"This isn't Bertha, this is a synth!"  
"A synth ?"  
"She's not a_"  
"That's not the problem. Where are Bertha and the children? Tell us and come quietly. I may be able to convince the others to not kill you. You just wanted a place in a settlement right?"  
It actually doesn't look like it'll take much to convince the fake Bertha. Looking at Kitty the synth clearly believes her but laughs.  
"You guys really are generous; they'll never give you the chance to keep that promise." Junior shoots out the synth woman's leg leaving sparking wires and torn cloth.  
"My god!"  
"She really isn't Bertha!"  
"B-but she came! She came; she said I made her- that I made her cum! "  
Victor remembers that Bertha hadn't really fucked him since Paul had disappeared. They were too busy working on the settlement before Bertha had convinced them taking over would be better for the children. Bertha had seen how tired and hard he was working, directing he fuck her instead; talking him thru driving into her tight heat. Challanging him to fuck her harder and only praising him once he came. Rather than becoming a wolf, Bertha had suddenly been so sure that the wolves would hurt them if they didn't protect themselves; that Paul's disappearance was a clear sign of his loss of control. As promised Willy takes them to some destroyed robots as proof of Paul's story. The fake Bertha still attempts to fight no longer answering questions.   
Paul ends it, coming forward with a salvaged shotgun to blow off the synth's head. Victor and Helena give up after that. Kitty sends Gavin to follow Willy to the robots to see if anything was left that would call out more synths or radwolves, horrifying the others at the possibility.  
Willy locates a usable Protection devil and rust devil holding a missile launcher, both torn apart. He also found a salvageable eyebot and a protectron scrounge to rebuild.  
The group releases the frightened kids and the real Bertha from the new cellar. Bertha is humbled, apologizing to Paul for her criticisms. The woman even bites her tongue when it's explained why Paul disappeared or how he came to have so many new betas. The story about Kitty riding in on a radstag is something she latches onto having one heard of cowboys and horses in fairy-tales about the times before the bombs dropped. But horses wouldn't survive the commonwealth not like a sturdy surefooted radstag. The incident does spur Paul into deciding Somerville would be an all wolf settlement so after they secure a passing Brahmin they celebrate.   
Bertha makes a more feed like version of rad stag lure and poors it into an old tub like they do for brahmin; the tub shoved up close to newly built fencing.  
"Uhhh uhhh uhh oh oh uhhh uhh!"  
Paul fucks Velma into the fence; hands spreading her ass, grunting as he watches his dick enter her tight hole.   
"Hnn ha ha ha grnnn nnnn hnnnn!"  
Velma jerks her cock with one hand the other curled into the wire fence.  
"UH uhhh uh uh uh uh fuck pound my fucking ass!" She cums remembering last minute to aim at the tub.  
"Ohhh ohhh oh unn unn unn ohhh!"   
Willy Wolfman fucks into Helena beside them, large hairy hands curling round her bouncing tits as the woman clings to the fence.  
"Ohhh ohhh oh ohhh ohhh ohhh! " Helena moans reach a higher pitch when Willy releases under a breast to hook her leg over his arm; the change in position making his dick pummel her insides just right.   
"Fuck youre squeezing round my cock Ready for my baby batter gonna fill you up good!" Willie's ecstatic grinning and pumping into Helen like a piston.  
"Oh oh unn ohhh ohhh unn unn ohhh!" The pleasure becomes too much and the woman loses her grip on the fence siding down until her hands are gripping dirt and she's holding her head up from being rammed into the ground.  
"Gonna cum gonna cum fuck!"  
"Ohhh ohhh ohhh!"  
"Fuck fuck fuck uhhh uh uh uhh fuck!"  
Gavin grunts gripping Victor's slim hips tightly as he pounds his shaking ass. Victor is gasping over his shoulder, moaning when the old man slaps his ass.  
" Your hole is so young and tight, mmm!"  
" Ahhh uhhh uhh fuck fuck uhhh uhh!!"  
Victor is red hot from the older man's words, ready to cum from the praise and pleasure and moaning like a slut in heat.  
Slap! " Ahhh! Ahhh ah ah ah uhh!"  
" fuck youre a demanding young man!"  
Gavin strikes gold nailing Victor's prostate twice before the younger man cums untouched. Victor's release sets off his own and he drives into the man's ass over and over until he cums.  
"Uhhh such a wicked tongue uhhh!"  
The other two wolves don't stay long, having been put in charge of guarding the perimeter. Instead Saffron leans into the wire fencing massaging her breasts as Jim eats her out, rubbing one out into the grass.   
"Grrr, mhhmm!" Slurp! Slurp! Slurp!  
" Uhh mhh yea uhhh uhh oh oh uhh!" They cum at nearly the same moment; one putting on pants for the rounds, the other going back to full wolf form.   
Bertha fucks Kitty on the other side of Paul, "ahh you're so big careful not to go too deep!"  
"Uh Fuck you have such juicy ass shit uh!"   
Bertha has an arm around Kitty's chest and rubs her pussy as bounces the smaller woman on her dick until Kitty squirts into the feed then Bertha takes her dick out and fucks into Kitty's ass.   
Kitty sees a mysterious figure in a trenchcoat watching from the distance.   
"Who was, ohhh! fuck oh fuck fuck so much cum!"  
Bertha's cock seems to harden further as she prepares to cum groaning loudly in kitty's ear.   
"Oh oh ohhhhh", Kitty squirms on cock.  
"Ha ughhhhh!", Bertha cums battering her baby sauce into Kitty's clamping pussy; cum bubbling around her dick and dripping into the feed.  
Kitty tries to check out the mysterious figure after cumming but he disappears before she can reach him.  
The cum covered feed draws two glowing radstags which they quickly capture for the stables. They're lucky enough to catch a buck and doe of equal tenacity.They pin in the stags and send up a new flair for the Minutemen.


End file.
